Ne jamais dire jamais à un Potter (Tome 1)
by Sara Jey Evans
Summary: Les maraudeurs adolescents à Poudlard. L'âge où tout bascule; les 1ers amours, 1ers chagrins, 1ère guerre. Sirius et son secret, James et sa lubie, Lily la téméraire, Marlène et son feu. Tout aurait pu être plus simple, mais le destin ne joue pas en leur faveur, le danger plane et les apparences sont trompeuses. Réussiront-ils à se protéger, réussiront-ils à s'aimer?Jily (COMPLETE)
1. Son nom est Evans

**Potterworld hello,**

 **Je m'y mets enfin ! Après avoir dévoré un nombre inimaginable de fic sur HP. Me voila !**

 **Ca faisait un moment que des idées me trottaient dans la tête par milliers, alors j'ai fini par ouvrir une page blanche et j'ai tapé. Tapé jusqu'à ce que j'oublie que je ne vivais pas réellement à Poudlard.**

 **Je suis une grande fan des maraudeurs et je pense que, comme nous tous, attendre un Prequel sur cette génération n'arrivera jamais _(Comme nos lettres :()..._ CONCLUSION : Je m'y mets !**

 **.**

 **Sans plus attendre ; ma fanfiction se déroule dans les années 70, comme indiqué dans le résumé. Elle se met place au début de la cinquième année de Lily Evans et des maraudeurs. (En incluant quelques sauts dans l'espace et dans le temps qui peuvent remonter à avant cette période-ci)**

 **J'ai déjà à mon actif une trentaine de chapitres concernant cette fanfic.** **J'essaie de poster de manière assidue chaque vendredi (des fois avant).**

 **MON OBJECTIF: retranscrire tout comme je l'ai toujours imaginé,  jusqu'au 31 Octobre 1981.**

 **L'histoire raconte de manière assez détaillée les liens entre les personnages, la création du mal et le parcours de nos personnages préférés à Poudlard qui sera parsemé de secrets, de cachotteries, trahisons, dangers, amours, amitié, complicité, loyauté...**

 **Dans cette histoire, que j'aurai pu intituler _"il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences"_ il faut effectivement lire au delà des agissements des personnages que j'ai voulu assez complexes et nuancés.**

 **Comme disait Sirius : _"Le monde ne se divise pas entre braves gens et mangemorts!"_**

 **Comme pour JK, les personnages secondaires sont présents et ont tous un rôle déterminé et déterminant ; je n'ai rien laissé au hasard.**

 **J'espère que les multitudes de rebondissements auront l'effet souhaité.** **De l'amour, de la haine, de la compétitivité, des cœurs brisés, des coups mortels, du suspens, du drame, de la romance... Tout y est...** **Ainsi que des OC, des OCC, des CANON.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : rien ne m'appartient. Je fais ça pour le fun, je ne me suis pas autant éclatée à écrire quelque chose qu'à mettre en place cette fanfic. **

**NOTE: J'espère vraiment que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de jouer autant avec vos émotions, je ne suis pas sadique, je suis juste une drama queen (une petite version de Sirius)**

 **.**

 **J'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à récompenser mon imagination avec vos mots. Je ne suis pas avare des miens et si je ne m'arrête pas tout de suite, je pourrai sûrement écrire un chapitre sur ça. Sachez que vos appréciations nous encouragent et font qu'on continue d'avoir une motivation ardue quand nous voyons que nos histoires, nos folies et notre plume attirent et plaisent.**

.

 ** _P.S :_ le tome 1 traitera la cinquième année à Poudlard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira assez pour passer au 2 !**

 **A vos reviews (bons ou mauvais) je suis preneuse de tout !**

* * *

 **Son nom c'est Evans**

\- Hey beauté !

La jeune fille ne bougea pas tout en continuant à lire son livre. Le garçon qui l'interpella se demanda, alors, s'il avait parlé à voix basse.

\- Hé ho !

La jeune rousse releva ses yeux à peine, elle regarda autours d'elle d'un air las et réalisa que ce jeune homme s'adressait à elle. Un mélange d'émotion se dessina sur son visage ; elle fronça les sourcils, puis fixa la personne à sa gauche et enfin éclata de rire.

\- C'est moi que tu as appelé beauté, binoclard ?

Il la regarda incrédule. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de froncer ces sourcils d'un noir de jais.

Il était dérouté : _"Elle était belle, donc pourquoi avait-elle trouvé cet adjectif choquant à son égard ?"_

Cependant, ce qui intrigua le jeune garçon encore plus, était qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se moque de lui. Bien au contraire c'était bien lui et son groupe qui faisaient le show en général.

\- Yep. Il me semble bien. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à draguer les fantômes de ce château, tu sais ! Il n'y a que toi et moi ici. Finit-il par balancer en esquissant un sourire aussi faux que son amour pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Ah ! tu n'as pas commencé à les draguer. Il te reste quoi ? Les premières années avant d'avoir fait le tour du château...

Il commençait à réellement être perturbé par cette fille et sa répartie ; elle avait du répondant. Comment ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué avant ?

\- Trop jeunes pour moi. Déglutit-il en lui faisant un sourire ravageur qui, de coutume, faisait glousser un bon nombre de filles dans cette école.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

Il n'était pas du tout choqué qu'elle connaisse son nom. Il savait bien qu'il était connu dans le monde du sorcier et qu'il était adulé à l'école. Ce qui le choquait était le ton agacé de la jeune fille et l'expression de son visage qui changea du tout au tout.

\- Ouah ! Quelqu'un a mis des Bambabouses dans ton bol, ce matin ? Tu parais bien tendue.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Répondit-elle en replongeant dans son livre et en claquant la langue.

\- C'est injuste tu connais mon nom et je ne connais pas le tien.

\- Tu le connaîtras sûrement dans quelques heures, quand je finirai par te trouver dans un placard à balai à peloter quelqu'un... Et que je te collerais !

\- Oh ! Tu es la préfète… Tu es l'amie de Rémus !

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers lui.

Toujours la même émotion, il ne savait pas quoi y lire ; l'ennui, la condescendance ? Il était troublé par la première fois. Pourquoi se comportait-elle comme s'il l'avait fait enfermer dans les cachots des Serpentards pendant deux ans ? Elle haussa les épaules et avant de claquer ses livres et les mettre sous ses bras, elle le fixa à nouveau, cette fois avec une pointe d'humour.

\- Tu t'es perdu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la bibliothèque ? Une retenue ? Sûrement récurer les fenêtres. Je les vois mal te demander de remettre les livres à leur place, je ne suis pas sûre que tu connaisses l'alphabet pour ça...

Elle continua à lui faire subir ses avanies jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au pas de la porte. Elle lui tourna le dos et avança le laissant scotché sur place. Le temps qu'il ouvre sa bouche pour répondre, elle trancha avec un regard sans plus aucun humour.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me draguer Potter ! Cracha-t-elle.

* * *

\- Rémus !

Le jeune blond se retourna vers son ami, l'air inquiet. James Potter ne court presque jamais, il vole ou tourne autours de fille. Mais courir présageait souvent danger pour lui...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend James ? Pourquoi tu cours ?

Il s'arrêta net comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il courait, et regarda son corps avec un air d'aberration injustifiée ; il pensait seulement qu'il marchait à vive allure. Il venait de se prendre un vent, il courait. Cette journée n'était vraiment pas habituelle.

\- Evan. C'est ça ?

Il passa tout le trajet menant de la bibliothèque au parc à essayer de trouver son nom.

\- Evans ?

\- Elle s'appelle Evans, la fille préfète avec qui tu fais tes rondes, depuis la rentrée ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu disais qu'elle était gentille et douce.

\- Et ?

\- C'est une vipère !

Rémus éclata de rire. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il se douta que James Potter avait enfin fini par avoir une leçon émanant de la reine des langues acerbes.

Depuis le début de leur cinquième année, Rémus et Lily avaient été choisis comme préfets de Gryffondor, il avait ainsi appris à connaitre la jeune fille plus qu'avant.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

Rémus et Lily s'était rencontrés, pour la première fois, une semaine après la cérémonie de répartition, durant leur première année. Elle était perdue pour la deuxième fois en une semaine de cours, et semblait pester contre ces escaliers qui n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leurs têtes. Rémus n'avait pas d'ami, il n'essayait même pas d'en avoir, il n'avait encore adressé la parole à personne, mais en voyant Lily, il eut un petit rire et ne put s'empêcher de lui montrer la direction du cours de métamorphose qu'ils avaient en commun.

\- Reste dans l'escalier ! Lui cria Rémus.

Elle regarda vers lui avec méfiance, mais sans comprendre pourquoi, elle décida d'écouter son conseil. Il s'avança vers les marches qui n'avaient pas encore fait le tour complet.

\- Normalement, ils vont se retourner encore et tu devras être déposée dans le couloir où je suis. Tu as Métamorphose c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle doucement.

\- Moi aussi. Je suis à Gryffondor aussi.

\- Je suis Lily. Lily Evans.

\- Rémus Lupin.

Elle arriva au couloir adéquat comme prévu et sourit à Rémus.

\- Comment tu as su pour les escaliers ?

\- Ils m'ont fait le même coup, durant le premier cours. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivé en retard d'une demi-heure et que Mcgonagall a menacé de me transformer en théière parlante.

Elle pouffa de rire.

\- Ça me rappelle le conte de la belle et la bête.

Rémus sursauta, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par la bête et la belle ? Savait-elle ? Parlait-elle d'elle et lui ? Lily continua de sourire sans prêter attention à l'air effaré de Rémus. Il se racla la gorge et lança timidement.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

\- Oh désolé ! Vois-tu, mes parents sont moldus. J'ai tendance à oublier que nous n'avons pas les mêmes références en termes de lecture… En termes de tout en réalité.

\- Ah. Tu es née moldue.

Lily regarda Rémus en se demandant s'il était ce genre de sorcier à juger les gens sur leurs appartenances, comme lui avait expliqué Severus.

\- Oh, je m'en fou tu sais. Moi, je dis que pour être un grand sorcier faut juste avoir des dons et de la volonté pour apprendre, peu importe ce qu'on est.

\- Possible. Lança-t-elle évasive.

\- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de la belle et la bête ?

Lily raconta à Rémus le résumé du conte jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en retard à la salle de cours. Rémus se fit réprimander par Mcgonagall qui lui rappela qu'à son troisième retard, il aura une retenue.

Fin du Flash-back

* * *

\- Eh ho ! Le luné là ! Je te parle. Arrête de rire !

\- Ce n'est pas une vipère, mais disons qu'elle n'est pas très fan des Maraudeurs.

\- Hein ! Je suis choqué. Qui n'aime pas les Maraudeurs ? Elle doit avoir de sérieux problèmes… Mais attends une minute ! Si elle ne nous aime pas ? Et toi alors ?

\- Oh moi si, je crois qu'elle m'aime bien.

\- Aaaaah ! Je vois. Lança James avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ah non, non ! pas comme ça ! Quel pervers !

\- Ben si, attends elle ne nous aime pas tous sauf toi…

\- Pas tous, Peter, elle l'aide souvent dans les cours de sortilèges, quand je ne suis pas là.

\- Donc, elle n'aime pas Sirius et moi ? Elle est lesbienne ?

\- Haha ! Elle n'a rien contre Sirius, elle est complètement indifférente à son existence même.

\- Quoi ? Rémus, tu te fous de ma gueule ? Donc elle me déteste moi, c'est tout ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est quoi son problème ? D'ailleurs comment est-ce qu'elle peut détester le meilleur ?

\- Si tu veux que je te réponde faudra que tu dégonfles un peu ta tête. Tu viens d'insulter trois meilleurs amis à toi et tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi elle ne t'apprécie pas ?

\- Mais je ne la connais même pas.

\- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas d'elle ?

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Je devrais ?

Rémus fronça les sourcils à son tour.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne t'aime pas alors.

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**


	2. Les commencements

_**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère voir vos review, dites moi si vous trouvez mes chapitres digne d'une bouse de dragon ou d'un Effort Exceptionnel.**_

 ** _P.S : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (même si j'aurai adoré avoir mon Sirius) tous droits reviennent à l'indétrônable JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **Les commencements**

 _Flash-back_

Premier jour, deuxième année. James Potter et Sirius Black étaient devenus inséparable. Les escapades de Sirius durant l'été pour rejoindre la demeure des Potter avaient rapprochés les deux amis. Il était donc évident, que dès qu'ils posèrent les pieds à Poudlard, ils n'auraient pu passer une journée sans commencer leurs plans.

Rémus qu'ils avaient connu vers la fin du trimestre dernier, leur fit la remarque qu'ils n'étaient bons qu'à faire des bêtises. Ils prirent cette remarque pour un compliment, et décidèrent d'en faire leur objectif. Leur plan : Devenir les légendes des farces à Poudlard.

Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Ils devaient commencer le plus tôt possible s'ils voulaient battre le record des retenues et blagues détenus par Eugene Pancraist en 1821.

Lily se trouvait dans un compartiment, seule, elle avait passé un été effroyable et une première année lamentable. Elle n'avait pas réellement d'ami ici, et avait perdue la seule qu'elle avait à la maison, sa propre sœur. Etre née-moldue avait fait d'elle une paria qui n'avait trouvé de place ni chez elle, ni à Poudlard.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait peut-être des amis malgré tout.

\- Salut Severus.

\- Lily.

Il lui tendit un Fizwizbiz et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Ils disent que ces friandises sont remplis de dard de Billywig, c'est drôle non ?

\- Merci. Répondit Lily distraitement.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Juste Pétunia, tu sais ! Mais on s'en fout, et toi ?

\- On s'en fout aussi. On est en route vers Poudlard, c'est tout ce qui compte. Regarde j'ai pris un bouquin de chez ma mère pour les potions, c'est un manuel de Sacharissa Tugwood.

\- C'est génial. Tu sais, au moins quand je fais des potions, je sais qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés de m'accueillir à Poudlard.

\- Bien sûr que tu non, tu es brillante, même que tu as détrôné Potter durant le deuxième semestre.

\- Oui, mais il s'en fout lui. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était premier durant le premier semestre, il a un don naturel pour tout ça lui.

Severus Rogue était agacé par cette remarque, sûrement parce qu'elle était vraie, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie que Lily voit James comme certaines filles le voient. Les deux amis continuèrent de parler longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent se lever pour mettre les robes de leurs maisons respectives. Seulement, au moment où Severus revint vers le compartiment de Lily, un éclair passa devant lui, il se baissa et le sort heurta Lily directement.

Elle se retrouva au milieu des couloirs, portant une jupe très courte et un maquillage vulgaire. Elle regarda ses cheveux, ils étaient devenus blonds et incroyablement long mais le pire ce fut lorsqu'elle poussa un cri et découvrit qu'elle avait une voix d'homme. Peu importe la personne qui avait lancé ce sort, elle voulait transformer Rogue en travesti. Elle se retourna, baguette en main, lorsqu'elle fut soulevée du sol. Potter ricanait avec toute une foule de deuxième et troisième année.

\- Et voilà ce que les Serpentards faisaient en vacance, il parait même qu'ils dansaient en troupe, Burlesque dégoulinant si vous voulez mon avis.

Sirius Black ricanait lorsqu'il réalisa que le garçon que James convoitait, venait de s'enfuir dans le couloir en heurtant les autres Gryffondors.

\- Euh James, ce n'est pas celui que tu visais.

\- On s'en fout, un Serpentard ou un autre.

\- Je suis de Gryffondor ! Lança Lily avec la même voix rauque d'un homme de quarante ans.

James baissa sa baguette d'un coup, Lily eut le réflexe de crier « Arresto Momentum » avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. La foule se dispersa en une vitesse incroyable, seule une jeune fille en troisième année courut vers Lily pour l'aider à se relever. Cette dernière avait toujours les cheveux blonds, sa jupe au dessus de sa taille et on voyait clairement sa culotte noire à présent.

\- Finite Incantatem. Lança la jeune fille à l'adresse de Lily.

Rémus ayant vu cette scène comprit qu'ils avaient lancés le sort sur Lily, sort que lui-même avait inventé et avait appris à James.

\- Lily. Désolé. Essaya Rémus.

La nouvelle jeune fille, le poussa et fit entrer Lily dans son compartiment en claquant la porte.

\- On penserait que les Gryffondor ne sont pas aussi bêtes que ces garçons, mais ces gamins eux, ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter... Depuis que les Serpentards ont commencé à se foutre de nous et nous lancer des sorts durant nos matchs de Quidditch l'année dernière, Potter et Black ont décidé de leur déclarer la guerre. Je les aimes bien mais des fois...

Lily vérifiait son visage dans un miroir pendant que la jeune fille continuait de parler, elle lissa ses cheveux avec ses mains, et tint sa baguette serrée dans la main qu'elle libéra. Elle ressentait de l'injustice et de la haine, toute la tristesse et le doute qu'elle avait en montant sur le train ce matin étaient partis.

\- Ils pensent que je n'ai pas ma place ici. Lança Lily en colère. C'est quoi le contre-sort que tu m'as lancé ?

La jeune fille en face d'elle se mit à sourire. Elle était blonde, grande, sure d'elle et Lily commençait à être agacée par son assurance. Ses grands yeux bleus fixèrent les iris verts de Lily, comme si elle analysait la jeune fille.

\- Je suis Marlène McKinnon. Je suis en troisième année.

\- Lily Evans, je commence ma deuxième année en beauté. Lança Lily ironiquement.

\- Tu connais "Arresto Momentum" et pas "Finite Incantatem"

\- Je connais que le "Finite"...

\- Tu n'as pas dit être en début de deuxième année ?

\- Si !

\- Alors tu connais tes cours en avance ?

\- Tu vois bien que je dois me défendre !

Marlène se mit à sourire. Cette jeune fille lui plaisait bien.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Lily repensa à ce jour. La colère se hissa en elle, comment avait-il le toupet de venir la draguer ?

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais ! Lança-t-elle en s'asseyant près de ses deux amies dans la salle commune.

\- Quoi ? Marcus t'a enfin embrassé ? Lança Marlène avec humour.

\- Snivellus t'a demandé un mariage ? Renchérit Alice.

Lily regarda Alice et éclata de rire.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le détester pas vrai ? Reprit Lily avec sérieux. Il ne t'a jamais rien fait pourtant.

\- Si, il existe.

\- Alice ! Gueula Marlène. On dirait James Potter !

Lily cessa de rire.

\- En parlant de Potter...

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent Lily avec inquiétude.

\- Il est rentré à la bibliothèque, tout à l'heure, et il est venu vers moi.

\- Doux Merlin ! Lança Marlène. Ne me dis pas que tu as castré mon coéquipier c'est notre meilleur atout sur le terrain.

\- Une grosse tête en moins ! Lança Alice.

\- Alice, tu bascules vers le mauvais coté. C'est la deuxième personne que tu souhaites morte en seulement deux minutes. Coupa Marlène.

\- Donne-moi encore cinq minutes et je rajoute Londubat dans la liste.

Marlène et Lily se mirent à rire si fort qu'Alice leur lança un regard noir.

\- Tu veux le tuer d'amour ? Le tuer de baiser ? Le tuer avec ton regard qui lui brûle le dos ?

\- Lily ! gueula Alice. Et puis ce n'est pas ça le sujet, non ! Tu es venu nous raconter comment on doit t'aider à enterrer Potter dans la forêt interdite. Alors continue.

\- Bon ! Je ne pensais pas que j'étais toute seule dans la bibliothèque, donc quand je l'ai entendu parler, je n'ai pas levé les yeux et j'ai juste lancé l'un de mes soupirs que vous adorez tant. Là, il s'approche et me dit « hey beauté ! »

\- Quoi ? Lancèrent les deux jeunes filles à moitié ébahies à moitié enjouées.

\- Et ? Cria presque Alice.

\- Je l'ai envoyé baladé bien sûr. Fallait voir ça, il était choqué, il ne se rappelle même pas de mon nom et bien sûr je ne lui ai pas donné.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ? Continua Alice.

Lily tendit sa main et se mit à énumérer les insultes sur ses doigts, avec un air fier.

\- Binoclard, illettré, grosse tête et avant de sortir de la bibliothèque je lui ai dis « ne t'avise plus jamais de me draguer Potter », il a failli faire tomber le livre qu'il avait entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Alice.

\- Il y a Stew Macmillan, qui bave sur Lily, Marcus Shafiq lui court après depuis le début de cette année. Darius Weasley n'arrête pas de la suivre et de rougir à chaque fois qu'elle s'approche de la table des Poufsouffles, même le petit visqueux de Serpentard est fou d'elle. Elle grandit notre petit Lily et elle est entrain de devenir un vrai petit canon. Surtout depuis qu'elle se pavane dans les couloirs en tant que préfète chaque soir, je suis sûre qu'un de ces quatre l'un deux va la kidnapper et se cacher dans un placard à balai avec elle.

\- Marlène, il faut toujours que tes phrases soient aussi longues ? Premièrement, ce que tu dis ce n'est pas vrai, Stew ne bave pas sur moi, Darius est juste timide et Severus et moi nous sommes juste amis. Deuxièmement je ne vois pas le rapport avec Potter.

\- Ce que je dis c'est qu'avec ton nouveau bonnet C, ton petit cul, et tes cheveux enflammés, c'est normal que tu te fasses remarquer.

\- Marlène tu es vraiment perverse.

\- Mais elle n'a pas tort. Rajouta Alice légèrement jalouse.

\- C'est sensé me rendre heureuse, ce que vous me dites ? Qu'avant je n'étais qu'une banale petite sorcière qui vient d'un banal monde moldu, qui malgré ses excellents résultats ces quatre dernières années, ses postes de responsabilités, son appartenance au Slug Club et aux club de Sortilège. Les garçons me remarquent maintenant parce que j'ai de plus gros seins ?

\- Oh ce qu'elle peut être mélodramatique cette fille ! On s'en fout, nous, si on doit les attirer avec notre physique, ils verront qu'on est intelligentes après ! Regarde moi je suis tellement plate, que Frank me prend pour un pote. Alors que toi tu viens de commencer ta cinquième année, que même Potter te remarque.

\- Elle a ses règles ? Demanda Lily à Marlène.

Les trois filles partirent dans un fou rire qui devenait de plus en plus bruyant au fur et à mesure qu'elles se regardaient.

\- Eh ! McKinnon tu grognes toujours quand tu ris ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Lança Sirius Black d'à coté de la cheminée.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis Black, tout ce que j'entends ce sont des aboiements. Répondit Marlène du tac au tac.

Rémus assis à coté de Sirius éclata de rire, pendant que Sirius écarquillait ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche et la ferma sans répondre puis se retourna vers son ami.

\- Il est où James ?

\- Surement en train de se faire des discours d'encouragement devant le miroir, après que Lily l'ait insulté. Répondit Rémus.

Sirius le regarda d'un air étonné.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Evans.

Sirius hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Elle. Dit le lycanthrope en pointant son doigt vers Lily dans l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ah ! La préfète ? Ton amie.

Sirius la toisa un instant.

\- Elle est mignonne. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

\- On dirait que James aussi vient de la remarquer. Alors il a essayé de lui faire du rentre-dedans, elle l'a rembarré tellement fort, que je pense vraiment que son égo en a pris un coup. Elle n'a même pas voulu lui donner son nom.

\- Ha haha ! Je parie que moi elle ne me résistera pas.

\- Tu rêves !

\- Tu paries ?

\- 3 Gallions...

Rémus jubilait intérieurement, ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient aucune idée. Lily était différente, elle était attentionnée, rigolote et intelligente, mais surtout elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, et trouvait Sirius immature et James arrogant et belliqueux, tout ce qu'elle détestait en somme.


	3. La petite guerre

**La petite guerre**

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Lily était assise dans la grande salle en train de siroter son deuxième jus de citrouille, tout en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Encore une disparition ! Ce bout de papier déprimait ses amis, et la plupart des élèves de Poudlard ne supportaient plus lire son contenu. Son entourage ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle le lisait encore. Pourtant, Lily tenait fermement à savoir ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Il lui restait certes trois ans d'étude, mais, plus elle comprenait, plus elle voudrait se battre. Contrairement à Marlène et Alice qui étaient de sang-pur, Lily savait que sa vie était réellement menacée, elle en avait même déjà payé le prix. Depuis, elle s'était promise d'apprendre à se défendre.

Lily était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas un grand brun aux yeux gris se glisser à ses cotés.

\- Ça t'ouvre l'appétit de lire que nous allons tous mourir ?

Lily tourna ses yeux, pour voir Sirius entrain de se servir dans son assiette, sans gêne.

\- Toi, avant nous je pense.

Elle retourna à son journal.

\- Ça sera surement à cause de me chevelure, j'attire trop l'attention sur moi.

\- Sans oublier tes yeux gris ! Se moqua Lily en ne relevant pas ces yeux de la gazette.

\- Ah tu as remarqué ? Ils te plaisent ?

\- Sur des bébés oui. Sur un mec de quinze ans, je trouve que ça ne fait pas trop viril. Désolé, en plus tu ne peux même pas leur changer de couleur.

Elle le regarda avec un air tellement désolé, qu'il y crut un instant. Elle lui fit une grimace en lançant.

\- Il doit surement y avoir un truc bien chez toi, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Quoi ?

Il se leva, tourna sur lui-même en lui faisant une démonstration.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, y'en a qui s'évanouissent en voyant ça. Tu es lesbienne ?

\- J'avoue que je commence à y réfléchir en voyant les garçons ici.

Sirius se vexa, puis se mit à rire.

\- Faut pas dire ce genre de chose Evans, je pourrais me mettre à imaginer et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me tenir.

Lily se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais tu es un vrai pervers !

\- A ton service, ma jolie.

Elle déposa son journal, reprit son assiette et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient verts et que son visage était parsemé de tache de rousseur.

\- Allez Black, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Quoi on ne peut plus parler à une jolie fille, dans la même maison que nous ?

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé c'était la première. Alors peu importe à quoi vous jouez toi et ton petit ami, rassure-toi, c'est juste une perte de temps.

\- Ah oui ! Je me rappelle, c'était en cours de potion.

\- Au revoir, Black. Lança-t-elle en se levant.

Arrivée à la porte, elle croisa James Potter qui regardait la scène de loin. Il semblait dérouté, elle hocha la tête et le dépassa en haussant les sourcils. Il la suivit.

\- Evans.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua son chemin. Il courut et se mit en face d'elle.

\- Evans !

\- Oh ! Tu connais mon nom ?

\- Ce n'était pas compliqué. Tu es amie avec Rémus.

\- Quel mouchard !

\- Tu aurais voulu qu'il ne me dise pas ton nom ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Tu es comme ça avec tout le monde, ou tu joues la dure pour qu'on te pourchasse plus ?

Lily le regarda incrédule.

\- Tu es si imbu de toi-même, que tu penses que je veux que tu me pourchasses ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons d'être aussi désagréable. C'est surement un jeu. Avec tout ce que j'ai connu comme fille, y'en a qui ne se font pas répéter deux fois, mais y'en a aussi qui aiment bien qu'on leur court après, elles se sentent spéciales.

\- Passionnant !

\- Et sarcastique en plus ?

\- C'est mieux qu'arrogant !

\- Attend, je crois que je sais. Toi, tu ne sais pas, parce qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de te draguer. Tu dois être une sorte de solitaire.

Lily le regarda d'un œil mauvais. Chaque fois, qu'il ouvrait sa bouche, elle le trouvait encore plus insupportable. Elle ne répondit plus et essaya d'avancer. Il lui barra la route.

\- Hors de mon chemin, Potter.

\- Sinon quoi Evans ?

Il avait un sourire espiègle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait contre lui, et Potter n'aimait pas les énigmes. Et plus elle s'énervait, plus il la trouvait joli. Il se rendit compte que son sourire n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle, elle paraissait exaspérée plus qu'autre chose.

\- Ne me provoque pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle encore plus. Elle recula encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos collé au mur. Leurs yeux se fixaient sans ciller. Elle regarda ses lèvres et y vit ce sourire qui se transforma en rire. Ce même rire qu'il lançait pour se moquer des gens. Comme il s'était moqué d'elle avant.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur Evans.

\- Colloshoo. Lança-t-elle vers James.

Elle se colla au mur et glissa tout le long, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache de cette proximité.

\- Ça fait quoi d'être l'arroseur arrosé, Potter ?

Elle le laissa coincé au sol et continua son chemin vers sa salle de cours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, professeur.

\- Alors, bougez, allez à votre cours.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas… Je suis coincé.

\- Je me disais bien. C'est Evans qui vous a lancé ce sort ?

Le professeur Mcgonagall regardait James avec insistance.

\- Oui. Murmura-t-il après quelques secondes.

Elle secoua sa baguette, le libéra du sol et lui envoya.

\- Il ne faut pas provoquer une femme qui sait manier une baguette Potter. Dites-lui de venir à mon bureau et évitez de vous faire écraser par la meilleure élève de l'école, la prochaine fois.

James bouillait. Personne, auparavant, n'a pu l'humilier. Personne n'a pu se mesurer à eux, encore moins osé lui envoyer un sort, à lui.

Il pensa à la veille et se rappela que tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était de venir voir qui était cette rousse qui étudiait encore. la bibliothèque fermait dans cinq minutes, il avait récupéré un livre pour Peter, qui avait encore du mal avec sa métamorphose, lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Elle était assise en face de la fenêtre, l'air concentré, une moue au coin de sa lèvre, elle faisait tourner sa plumer dans sa main. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge foncé mais la lumière de la lampe sur l'étagère au dessus d'elle, rendait ce roux flamboyant. Quelque chose de chaleureux se dégageait d'elle, elle éternua, se gratta le nez comme un chaton, ce qui le fit rire. Il ne savait pas combien de temps, il était resté là à la fixer. Il regarda l'heure, il devait revenir vers Peter maintenant, mais au lieu de sortir de la bibliothèque, sa curiosité le poussa vers elle. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle. Mais dès qu'elle le vit, on aurait dit qu'il avait dit la chose la plus ridicule qui puisse exister, qu'il était la chose la plus ridicule qui puisse exister.

\- Petite peste. Elle va voir ce que c'est que de se frotter à un Potter.

\- Ton petit discours quotidien d'encouragement ?

\- Pas maintenant Sirius.

\- Ouah ! Quelqu'un a pissé dans ton toast ?

\- Evans.

\- Ah oui ! C'est quelque chose celle-là. Mais je crois que je sais pourquoi, elle me résiste, elle pense que tu es mon petit ami.

\- Comment ça elle te résiste, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Ben, je lui faisais un peu de charme, elle fait semblant que ça ne marche pas encore.

\- Qu'est ce que ? Comment ça pas encore ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves James ?

\- Parce… Parce qu'elle vient de me lancer un maléfice de pot de colle.

\- Oh ! une langue et une baguette pendue ! J'aime bien les challenges !

\- Sirius, laisse tomber. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de lui faire payer, elle vient de s'attaquer à moi, à nous en somme. C'est notre réputation qui est en jeu là. Il n'y a pas de drague qui tienne !

\- Sauf si je lui brise le cœur !

James le regarda avec colère. Sirius haussa les épaules en évaluant la réaction de son ami. Il ne perdait pas facilement son calme, mais il a sûrement du prendre un coup dans sa virilité. Pensa son ami.

\- Ok. Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous planifiez ?

\- Oh ! Peter pourra nous aider, il est tellement vicieux.

\- Ok. Lança James conquis.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois en pensant qu'Evans les aiderait sûrement à battre un nouveau record. Ça ne faisait que deux semaines que les cours de cinquième année avaient repris, les garçons étaient déjà parés à relancer leur tournoi de farces. Cette fois, ils avaient une nouvelle cible et pour la première fois depuis leur union, c'était quelqu'un de Gryffondor et c'était une fille.

* * *

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

La troisième semaine après la rentrée, Lily était de passage dans son dortoir quand elle fut accueillie par ses sous-vêtements dansant en l'air. Plus elle courait pour en attraper quelques uns plus les autres volaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retournent tous contre elle et commencèrent à la poursuivre. Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'elle plongeait de lit en lit, esquivait les pieds de lits, les affaires d'Alice ou de Maisy, mais rien n'y fit. Elle avait essayé plusieurs sortilèges, avait même pensé à tout exploser quand elle entendit la question d'Alice. Elle se jeta sur elle, avec démence, claqua la porte derrière elle, et lui prit les épaules en la regardant avec supplication.

\- Fais quelque chose ! Mes sous-vêtements m'attaquent !

Alice regarda ce spectacle abasourdie.

\- Confringo ! Cria Alice en dirigeant sa baguette sur une culotte au hasard.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? Avec ce sort, j'ai juste failli exploser le lit ! S'écria Lily.

\- Evanesco !

Alice rata une énième culotte de Lily et finit par faire disparaître la chaussure sur lequel atterrit le sort.

\- Oh mon dieu ! J'ai fait disparaître une chaussure ! C'est la bleue en plus ! Ma préférée !

\- Alice arrête de pleurnicher, met un pied bleu un pied gris s'il le faut, lance une mode, mais aide-moi ! cria Lily essoufflée qui continuait de courir dans tous les sens.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? Pourquoi tu ne sors pas du dortoir pour voir ?

\- J'ai essayé ils vont me suivre dans tout le château et me foutre la honte.

Alice ne put s'empêcher de rire en regardant son amie perdre son souffle. Elle se demanda un instant comment une scène pareille avait-elle été provoquée, tout en continuant d'agiter sa baguette.

\- Finite Incantatem ! Retenta Lily pour la centième fois.

Rien ne se passa.

\- Impedimenta !

Lily put s'asseoir quelques secondes, ayant pu ralentir la cadence de ses culottes, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'en réalité la plupart de ses sous-vêtements étaient dupliqués.

\- Si je tiens la personne qui est entré dans ce dortoir, je jure que je lui donnerai des retenues jusqu'à ce que Rusard se trouve une femme !

Alice pouffa discrètement et demanda.

\- Tu crois que ça pourrait être des Serpentards ? Ils adorent enrager Lily-joli.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas avoir de mot de passe, je viens de le changer. Attends une seconde, qui t'a donné le mot de passe, Alice ?

\- Personne j'ai suivi Sirius qui entrait, c'est tout.

\- ah !

Alice regarda son amie d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je viens de changer de mot de passe et la seule personne à le connaitre c'était Remus, je n'avais pas eu le temps de donner au reste de Gryffondor parce que tout le monde était encore en cours, nous sommes les seuls à avoir fini à 16h30. Bien sur, Rémus a du le donner à ses amis. Tu as trouvé les garçons où ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, il n'y avait que Sirius et Peter dans le couloir, ensuite ils sont entrés dans la salle commune. Mais pas de Rémus, pas de James.

\- Aie ! S'écria Lily se retrouvant avec une culotte dans la bouche chose qui l'empêcha de rajouter un autre mot.

\- Lily tu n'es pas sensée être excellente en sortilège ? C'est quoi le contre-sort de Locomotor !

Lily ne s'en rappelait plus et ça l'enragea encore plus. Elle bouillonnait. Elle se leva en vitesse et esquiva un soutien gorge en se baissant près de la porte du dortoir, en faisant ce geste Lily entendit un ricanement. Elle fit signe à Alice de continuer à parler, ouvrit la porte en vitesse, mais ne trouva personne.

\- Humenom Revelio, cria-t-elle.

Elle pesta contre elle-même de ne pas encore réussir ce sort lorsqu'elle entendit des pas passer de l'autre coté du couloir menant aux autres dortoirs sans avoir vu qui que ce soit. Elle décida de suivre son agresseur. Elle courut et fut projeté en bas des marches lorsqu'elle essaya de suivre les sons qu'elle entendait. En revenant sur ses pas, elle entendit quelqu'un jeter un contre-sort et le soutien gorge tout près de l'oreille de Lily s'évanouit par terre. Comme tout le reste de ses sous-vêtements qui se retrouvèrent un peu partout dans les couloirs, escaliers et murs menant vers les dortoirs.

\- Lily ?

\- Dorcas ! S'il te plait, aide-moi à ranger tout ce bazar.

Dorcas regarda autours d'elle et fut éprise d'un fou rire qui ne put l'aider à ranger quoique ce soit.

\- On sait que tu as de plus gros seins, Evans, ce n'est pas une raison de nous en mettre plein la vue. Lança Maisy, l'autre fille de cinquième année qui partageait le dortoir de Lily et Alice.

Dorcas et Lily la regardèrent d'un air mauvais pendant qu'elle entra en ricanant.

\- Un jour, je vais lui faire avaler une potion de mort-vivant quand elle sera endormie celle-là, déclara Alice, en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Lily ramassa ses affaires et entra dans sa chambre, suivit de Dorcas et Alice.

\- Warington, qui t'a donné le nouveau mot de passe ? Lança Lily à l'adresse de Maisy

\- Peter. Merci pour rien d'ailleurs.

\- Il ne t'a rien dit d'autres ? Juste le mot de passe ?

\- Il a dit Fizwizbiz. C'est tout.

Les trois amies s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsque Maisy continua.

\- Et bonne lessive. Pouffa-t-elle.

Dorcas regarda Maisy en haussant les épaules, tandis que Lily et Alice comprirent qu'au minimum Sirius et Peter étaient derrière cette farce. Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir de Dorcas un étage en dessous.

\- Tu vas leur faire quoi ?

\- Ben, rien ! Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était derrière la porte. Continua Lily en essayant d'analyser son souvenir.

\- Comment ça, il y avait quelqu'un mais tu n'as pas pu le voir, même en jetant le sort ?

\- Oui, et pourtant il continuait de ricaner, il est monté dans le dortoir des garçons, je n'ai même pas pu voir en quelle année, ou la direction qu'il prenait.

\- Dorcas tu viens d'arriver, ou tu étais en haut ?

\- Je viens d'arriver… Avec Rémus… Il nous a fait entrer en me disant qu'il y avait un nouveau mot de passe… ensuite… je suis montée directe et je vous ai vu.

\- Laisse-moi deviner et en bas, il y avait…

\- Peter et Sirius. Continua Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Yep.

\- Donc celui qui est monté est sûrement James. Dit Alice en regardant vers le haut.

Lily ressentit une bouffée de chaleur, monter en elle, sa sœur l'appelait le dragon à l'époque où elles se parlaient encore. Lily était transparente, peut-être pas en termes de bons sentiments, mais elle l'était en colère, panique et stress. Lily rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, lorsqu'elle était énervée, ou qu'elle avait un fou rire. Elle mâchouillait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle était stressait, et enroulait ses doigts dans ses mèches jusqu'à se tirer les cheveux lorsqu'elle paniquait. Ses deux amies qui la virent virer au cramoisie comprirent que peu importe ce qu'elle tenait à faire subir aux garçons, elle n'allait pas y aller de main morte.

\- Pourquoi tu as changé de mot de passe, au fait ?

\- Le crétin de Londubat ! Gueula Lily malgré elle, il l'a maladroitement donné à une Serpentard et m'a demandé de le modifier en rentrant.

Le tint d'Alice vira au rose.

Dorcas s'en rendit compte et voulut prévenir Lily, mais elle avait déjà déboulé les escaliers baguette à la main. Peu importe qui elle trouvera dans les couloirs ce soir, il n'échappera ni à ses retenues ni à sa langue acerbe ni à la diminution d'un maximum de points, tout ce que Dorcas pouvait espérer, était qu'elle ne croiserait pas beaucoup de Gryffondor.

\- Alice ?

Elle ne répondit pas, baissa les yeux et descendit à son tour.


	4. Les filles de Gryffondor

**_Hello hello, Je pense que quand on est lancé, on l'est pour de bon. Je viens d'update mon quatrième chapitre en seulement 3 jours. Comme vous allez surement le remarquer je suis une grande fan des flash-back._**

 ** _Pour éviter les confusions, je vous situe un peu l'histoire : Nos Gryffondors préférés sont au début de leur cinquième année (Lily Evans, Alice Fawley, Peter Pettigrow, James Potter, Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black). C'est la quatrième année de Dorcas Meadowes, la sixième année de Marlène Mckinnon et la septième année de Frank Londubat._**

 ** _Les autres personnages : Maisy Warington est en cinquième année à Gryffondor, elle partage le dortoir avec Lily et Alice. Dawn Babily est une Serdaigle en sixième année surnommée Miss-je-sais-tout, elle adore les ragots et se sent supérieur au reste de Poudlard._**

 ** _Mes flash-back aident à recréer les histoires des rencontres et liens entre les personnages. Ils ont tous une signification dans le futur ou même le présent de nos héros._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser de review pour me donner vos avis ;)_**

* * *

 **Les filles de Gryffondor**

Dorcas Meadowes était en quatrième année, elle était plus jeune que Lily et Alice d'une année bien qu'elle paraissait plus vieille qu'elles. Elle avait des cheveux noirs courts qu'elle essayait de faire pousser, des grands yeux noisette, de fines lèvres et un sourire énorme. Elle se rappellera toujours de sa rencontre avec Lily, c'était sa deuxième année et la troisième de Lily. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle était jalouse d'une autre fille.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

A son arrivée à Poudlard, Dorcas réussit à se faire de nombreux amis dans toutes les maisons, Dorcas avait ce don. Don qu'elle considérait plus comme malédiction. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une grande brune ténébreuse, elle était plutôt une grande brune maladroite et quelconque, mais gentille. Tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point, donc tout le monde la voyait comme une amie, même quand elle essayait de chercher plus.

Elle était assise dans la table de la grande salle, c'était en Mars, elle s'en rappelait parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Rémus. Le 10 Mars, elle lui avait envoyé en anonyme un colis, qui contenait deux paquets de chocogrenouille qu'il n'avait pas, et le surveillait de loin en se demandant s'il réaliserait que c'était elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé Merlin, ni Herpo le fou. Elle s'était demandé qui était Herpo le fou, il lui répondit sans qu'elle pose la question en lui souriant « il a inventé le basilic et c'est un fou »

Au moment où la chouette de l'école se posa devant Rémus, Lily était apparue à ses côtés, elle venait d'arriver et elle vola à Dorcas ce moment, il ouvrit les boites au même moment où Lily lui collait un bisou sur la joue en lui souhaitant joyeux anniversaire et en lui rendant un parchemin, qui semblait lui appartenir.

\- J'en avais marre de te faire du chantage, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il révèle son contenu ton parchemin, mais rien. C'est une lettre d'amour magique ?

\- Exactement, c'est mon contrat de mariage avec un fantôme.

Lily s'esclaffa en posant sa main sur le bras de Rémus. Il la regarda sans comprendre son geste. Elle le fixa. Il eut peur qu'elle ait découvert le secret du parchemin, elle baissa la voix et lui murmura presque à l'oreille.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me le dire si tu es amoureux d'un fantôme, ou si tu avais comme maîtresse un vampire ou que tu étais ensorcelé par un astre, peu importe, je pourrais te couvrir le soir et je garderai ton secret, je ne te jugerai même pas. Promis.

Dorcas qui regardait la scène de loin, ne savait pas ce que Lily avait bien pu lui dire, mais ses mots avaient troublés Rémus. Ce que ce dernier avait ressenti comme une panique, Dorcas l'avait traduit pour un trouble plus romantique. Elle revint vers son assiette, pesta tellement fort, qu'elle renversa le contenu de son petit déjeuner sur sa robe. A ce moment-là, Rémus, Lily, Peter et Frank levèrent les yeux vers elle. Elle rougit. Lily, la fixa et cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir. La rousse n'y prêta pas plus d'attention puisqu'elle se leva de près de Rémus en voyant Potter et Black s'approcher. Rémus fut soulevé de son siège par ses deux amis et ils sortirent tous en faisant un boucan infernal.

En sortant de la salle, Rémus, Peter et Frank avaient libérés les sièges, réduisant l'écart qu'il y avait entre Dorcas et Lily. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle continua à fixer Lily avec dédain. Cette dernière le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh... Tu as un problème ?

\- Oui !

Les deux filles assises de l'autre côté de Dorcas sursautèrent personne ne l'avait jamais entendu parler avec autant de venin encore moins avec une voix aussi portée.

Lily s'approcha d'elle, au même moment où Alice et Marlène vinrent s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Elle se poussa leur faisant de la place à sa gauche et se retrouva en face de Dorcas.

\- Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

Dorcas était gênée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Elle avait toujours été calme et gentille. Pourquoi s'est-elle mise à attaquer, cette fille qui malgré son irruption verbale, lui parlait d'un ton calme ? Dorcas regarda autours d'elle et se rendit compte que les nouvelles venues la dévisageaient aussi. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui dit du tac au tac.

\- Tu as du culot de t'approprier ce qui n'est pas à toi. Lança Dorcas en regardant les mains Lily.

\- Tu me gueules dessus parce que je mange des chocogrenouilles ?

\- Ses chocogrenouilles ! Elles ne t'étaient pas destinées !

Lily regarda la boite en face d'elle. C'était effectivement la boite de Rémus, elle se rappela que la sienne, elle avait fini de la mâcher bien avant de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à son ami. Mais par réflexe et amour fou du chocolat, elle avait pris le reste de chocogrenouille que son ami avait abandonné en étant kidnappé. Lily comprit qu'elle avait touché à quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais ça n'appartenait pas non plus à cette fille. Elle laissa Dorcas en plan, demanda à ses amies de l'excuser à se jeter dans l'endroit où était assis Rémus quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle vit que les deux paquets de chocogrenouille étaient dans un emballage kraft, c'était donc un présent, elle le retourna dans tous les sens avant que n'en tombe sur un petit bout de papier.

« Je pensais que ça t'aiderai à finir ta collection. »

Lily comprit, cette fille avait offert ces chocogrenouilles à Rémus et l'idiot n'avait même pris la peine de comprendre qui lui avait donné ce cadeau. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'en blâmer puisqu'elle venait le troubler en lui avouant presque qu'elle connaissait son secret et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle prit le bout de papier le cacha dans le papier cadeau remit la boite non ouverte de chocogrenouille et cacha la carte de celle qu'elle avait mangé en retournant vers la jeune fille pour les lui donner.

Dorcas était hors d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton petit ami, que tu dois te permettre de fouiller à ce point dans sa vie !

\- Qui est le petit ami de Lily ? Demanda Alice.

\- Je n'ai pas de petit ami. Se défendit Lily en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Et c'est bien dommage si tu veux mon avis. Lança Marlène entre deux bouchées. Pourquoi tu parles à mon amie comme ça, toi ? Continua-t-elle en dévisageant Dorcas.

Elle, Dorcas, la connaissait et l'intimidait énormément. Elle était belle, sûre d'elle et jouait magnifiquement bien au Quidditch. Marlène McKinnon, toutes les filles de l'école voulaient devenir elle.

\- C'est bon Marlène. Attaque ton toast, je m'occupe de…

\- Dorcas. Dorcas Meadowes. Lança la jeune fille en relevant le menton.

Lily lui demanda de la suivre. Dorcas le fit sans se faire prier, pas parce qu'elle avait peur d'elle, mais plus parce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle se demanda si, la jeune fille allait lui dire que leur relation était secrète et qu'elle devait garder ça pour elle, ou que Rémus n'aimait pas les filles, ou encore elle lui flanquerait une raclée sans témoin. Dorcas s'arrêta de marcher quand elle se rappela que cette fille était l'amie de Marlène qu'elle devait surement être ce qu'elle craignait.

\- Lily Evans. Dit Lily en souriant.

Dorcas se demanda pourquoi elle souriait.

\- Tiens. J'ai remis la carte dedans, le papier que tu as écrit et l'autre boite n'est pas encore ouverte. Je suis fan des chocogrenouilles, je peux t'aider à en ouvrir une sans que la grenouille ne s'enfuie ensuite tu y glisseras la carte de Merlin, et il ne saura pas que j'en ai mangé. Ok ?

Dorcas regarda Lily d'un air ébahi, elle avait tendu sa main pour récupérer son butin et dans le choc elle oublia de la baisser tout en continuant de fixer Lily.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est juste un ami. Je ne voulais pas te rendre ça devant les autres, mes copines et les autres filles de l'autre côté se seraient moquées de toi. Je dis pas qu'elles ont le droit, mais disons que mes copines ne sont pas les plus discrètes, Marlène aurait pu le siffler pour lui dire. Tu sais ?

Dorcas sourit.

\- C'est si clair que ça ?

\- Qu'il te plait ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en parle à une inconnue.

\- Sûrement parce que tu en as parlé à aucun proche. On a tendance à garder les choses les plus sérieuses pour nous et ça finit par sortir sans qu'on le sache.

Lily regarda sa cadette avec bienveillance et lui tapota l'épaule en la rassurant.

\- Je ne lui dirai pas, à Rémus. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il va falloir être plus démonstrative que ça.

Elle s'avança quand Dorcas lui cria.

\- Merci Lily. Je suis désolée d'avoir était vache.

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Vache ? Mais ce n'était pas vache ça... Du tout ! à bientôt Dorcas.

Fin du Flash-back

* * *

\- Vous ! Cria Lily en poursuivant Peter et Sirius qui s'enfuyaient.

Alice tira Lily par le bras avant qu'elle n'Avada quelqu'un. Elle la fit sortir par la porte de la salle commune et continua à la pousser jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient bien engagés dans un couloir vide, loin des yeux et des oreilles.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Alice ?

\- Premièrement, Black et Pettigrow auraient éclaté de rire sans jamais t'avouer ce qu'ils ont fait maintenant tu es préfète, ils feront moins les malins devant toi, ça leur donnerait l'impression de t'avoir atteinte. Surtout que tu leur a déjà montré que tu peux les coller même cinq fois par jour. Deuxièmement… Alice fixa Lily longuement avant d'ajouter. Tu veux dire quoi par Londubat a donné le mot de passe à une Serpentard ?

Lily fit une grimace et réalisa que sous le coup de la colère, elle avait lancé une information qui avait forcément fait de la peine à son amie. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi insensible. Elle prit la main de son amie en la regardant d'un air moins compatissant. Mais c'était raté.

\- Ok. Je vois. Une Serpentard en plus, genre comme si de toutes les personnes qui existent Frank, toutes les gentilles Pouffsoufle s'il le faut ou même la Miss-je-sais-tout de Dawn Babily ça passe. Mais une Serpentard !

Alice parlait en arpentant le couloir, Lily comprit que ses questions n'attendaient pas de réponse, bien qu'elle soit incapable de lui en donner d'ailleurs. Elle comprit que son amie se lançait à nouveau dans l'un de ses monologues dans lesquels elle pestait contre son chagrin de cœur.

\- Alice. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu essaies de te le sortir de la tête. C'est notre troisième rentrée depuis qu'il te plait et il ne semble toujours pas réaliser ça.

\- Là, n'est pas le problème. Ce n'est pas qu'il sache. J'avais treize ans bien sûr qu'il se dira que c'était un petit truc de gamine parce qu'il a toujours été génial avec moi. Ce n'est pas qu'il sache qu'il me plait énormément. C'est pas du tout ça qui me tue.

\- C'est que ce ne soit pas réciproque ?

\- Même pas.

Alice continuait de tourner autours d'elle-même, en essayant de calmer ses ardeurs et en essayant de donner à son amie une réponse qu'elle avait peur de s'admettre même à elle-même. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire à voix haute ce qui l'effrayait le plus et c'est pour cette raison que son humour était infaillible ; son arme fatale. Lily ne posa pas de question. Elle connaissait Alice très bien, la brusquer ne la ferait pas avouer.

\- C'est qu'il ne me voit jamais… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda son amie d'un air désespéré. Lily eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle savait que ce genre de comportement ferait pleurer Alice.

\- J'ai toujours été là pour lui. En amie… Elle s'assit sur le sol en levant les yeux vers Lily qui était toujours debout. Lorsque je me suis rendue compte que je devenais jalouse des autres filles, c'est là où j'ai compris qu'il me plaisait vraiment. Le reste tu le connais, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que j'ai essayé… De… Comment dire… Le rendre jaloux, lui montrer que je suis une fille… De flirter même des fois. Je n'en suis pas fière mais je l'ai fait. Souffla-t-elle en rougissant. Il m'a tiré la joue. Il me tire la joue, m'ébouriffe les cheveux ou m'embrasse le crâne, comme si j'étais sa petite sœur.

Alice pensait qu'en avouant tout ceci, elle allait craquer, mais plus elle parlait à Lily, plus son cœur s'allégeait. Elle se tut un instant regarda son amie et lui fit une grimace, cette dernière lui rendit en relevant son sourcil. Elle n'avait pas pitié d'elle et Alice lui en était reconnaissante.

\- Ça craint. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte de lui faire un peu de gringue. Par contre, j'en peux plus de te voir aussi triste à chaque fois qu'une fille le touche ou qu'il sourit à une autre. Ça doit sûrement être plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il faut absolument que tu essaies. Arrête de lui accorder autant d'importance, et arrête justement d'être toujours là pour lui, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, tu lui manqueras, il ne te prendra plus pour acquise et c'est lui qui te cherchera.

Alice regarda Lily encore longtemps puis se mit à réfléchir à sa proposition.

\- Ce n'est pas bête tout ça. Tu as raison c'est ce que je vais faire, ou du moins essayer. Ils disent toujours que les meilleurs conseils viennent des célibataires.

\- Hé ! Si je t'aide ce n'est pas pour que tu remues le couteau dans ma plaie.

\- Non Lily, le célibat ce n'est pas une insulte. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui ne veux de personne.

\- Je dois être un peu trop exigeante, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un juste parce que LUI a envie de me bécoter.

\- Il ne faut pas non plus viser la lune. D'ailleurs je sais exactement le type de Marlène ou de Dorcas mais pas le tien, si j'ai trente ans mariée et que tu es encore célibataire, je ne saurai même pas lequel des amis de mon mari je devrai te présenter.

Lily éclata de rire. Elle savait bien qu'Alice était blessée et devait se concentrer de tourner la page et elle s'attendait à la pointe d'humour qu'elle utilisait en ce moment pour montrer sa force, et Lily en rit de bon cœur en l'aidant à se moquer d'elle s'il le fallait.

\- Non mais sérieusement Lily, depuis Damien l'année dernière tu n'as voulu de personne. Tu l'aimais beaucoup, mais il est parti maintenant donc peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu tournes la page.

\- Ah non ! ça n'à rien avoir, je l'aimai bien, oui. Il est intelligent mais pas fou et trop gentil avec moi, des fois j'avais l'impression qu'il marchait sur des œufs, comme s'il avait peur de moi et du coup je n'ai pas pu l'aimer beaucoup comme tu dis. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de lui, c'est juste que personne ne me plait...

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, il te faut un fou, intelligent, qui te tient tête ? Demanda Alice avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Loyal, qui aime les challenge, qui est quand même un peu sûr de lui. Damien, des fois il pensait que c'était un crapaud et que je l'ai sauvé alors que c'est clair que non, il plaisait beaucoup mais il le savait pas.

\- Alors, on récapitule, intelligent, sûr de lui, loyal, compétitif, qui te tient tête et mignon aussi j'imagine.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Vous décrivez qui là ? Cria Marlène en sautillant pour arriver à hauteur de ses amies.

\- Marlène, d'où tu sors ? Tu m'as fait peur. S'écria Lily.

\- Mission réussie. Il est où le courage, hein Lily ? Alors vous parlez de Potter ?

Alice et Lily se regardèrent puis fixèrent leur amie avec curiosité. Lily éclata de rire lorsqu'elle se rappela du sujet de leur discussion, alors qu'Alice sourit légèrement avec une pointe de malice dans ses yeux.

\- Peut-être bien qu'on parle de lui. Continua Alice en souriant.

\- N'importe quoi ! Alice essayait de comprendre pourquoi je disais non aux mecs, je lui ai un peu expliqué ce que je cherchai et que ces petits gamins n'ont pas.

\- Désolée de te décevoir ma Lily, mais fou, têtu, sûr de lui, loyal à ses amis à un point inimaginable, et super intelligent vu que vous vous disputez la première place depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard, bon la partie de mignon, je laisse Alice développer, moi je le trouve exaspérant. Le reste c'est tout James ça.

Alice éclata de rire et ouvrit la bouche pour continuer quand Lily l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Il n'est pas fou, il est gamin, il me tient pas tête, il ne me connait même pas, loyal forcément il doit l'être il est à Gryffondor, après tout j'espère bien que le choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé, il n'est pas sûr de lui, il est arrogant, il abuse de son intelligence, il n'utilise ce qu'il apprend que sur les gens, se venge et il n'est pas mignon.

\- Il est beau. Tu me l'as dit toi-même en première année ! Coupa Alice en se rappelant.

\- J'avais onze ans ! Et… Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ce jour-là.

\- Ah non ! Je suis désolée.

\- Si, si… Tiens raconte donc à Marlène la première fois où on s'est parlé.

Alice rougit et entama la narration de son récit le plus rapidement possible, en se demandant si la fin de ce souvenir ne se finirait par des coups administrés par Marlène.

\- C'était en première année, Lily et moi partagions le même dortoir, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, elle était discrète à l'époque et ne traînait qu'avec Servilus.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça on entendrait vraiment parler Potter !

\- Il n'a pas tort sur ce point, c'est un fouineur qui aime la magie noire je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui parles encore.

\- Alice ! Je ne cautionne pas tout ce que tu fais dans ta vie, mais je ne te juge pas pour autant ! D'ailleurs, cette personne que tu critiques c'est elle qui était là pour moi, quand vous me faisiez tous sentir comme la dernière des vermines, si en grandissant, il a changé je ne vais pas le laisser tomber pour autant. La manière dont vous le traitez, c'est comme ça que vous me traitiez moi !

Lily avait explosé sans s'en rendre compte, elle n'aimait pas l'injustice et le jugement des autres. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus amie avec Severus comme avant, elle n'aimait pas entendre ce dénigrement. Elle n'avouerait peut-être jamais, qu'elle faisait moins confiance à son jugement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le défendre, comme il l'avait fait avant. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Marlène la retint par le bras.

\- J'ai entendu parler de l'histoire des sous-vêtements dans le dortoir, donc si avec la semaine que tu as eu, tu es en colère je peux comprendre Lily. Mais, moi j'étais là. Tu le défends toujours avec ferveur, ce qu'Alice essaie de te dire c'est qu'il ne mérite pas forcément, on ne va pas te juger, mais moi j'étais là. Peut-être qu'Alice avait sa part dans les blagues que tu as reçues en première année, mais moi j'ai assisté à celle de deuxième année, il fuyait, il ne te défendait jamais. Tu sais que la première farce que tu avais reçu dans le train en deuxième année était destinée à Rogue qu'il a prit la fuite et que ça t'a atteint, tu sais que depuis ta deuxième année, les seuls mauvaises farces que tu reçois viennent de Serpentard, de ces amis à lui, est-ce qu'il te défend lui ? Même toi au fond de toi, tu lui fais moins confiance, je le sens. Vous vous parlez moins et des fois tu lèves les yeux au ciel quand tu le vois avec ses amis.

Lily regarda Marlène puis Alice qui avait les yeux baissés sur son Jean. Elle haussa les épaules et essaya de partir quand Alice la retint.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- C'est rien. Lança Lily en souriant légèrement à son amie.

Elle se dirigea vers l'autre couloir en essayant de faire sa ronde comme prévue et continua de réfléchir à toute cette discussion.

Il était vrai que Lily avait un don pour les relations humaines qu'elle ne trouvait chez personne autours d'elle sauf chez Rémus, peut-être. Elle avait ce don, d'avoir assez de recul pour comprendre quelle était la meilleure chose à faire pour tourner une situation à sa meilleure version, ou pour prendre de bonnes décisions ou même pour se rendre et les autres heureux. Il n'était pas toujours possible, mais elle arrivait souvent à être disponible et à aider du mieux qu'elle peut ses amis. Elle l'avait fait pour Dorcas, même avant de la connaître et ce simple geste avait rapproché la jeune fille de la personne qu'elle adorait, elle l'avait fait pour Marlène en l'empêchant de tuer Sirius une fois, et de sauver par la même occasion ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle l'avait fait pour Alice tellement de fois qu'elle ne s'en rappelait même pas, elle l'avait fait pour protéger Rémus, pour défendre Severus, et même pour apaiser le malheur d'une sœur qui la détestait. Elle continua à réfléchir sur ce que Marlène et Alice ne cessaient de répéter sur son célibat, tout en longeant les longs couloirs de Poudlard, seule... Sans Severus.


	5. Les bons coeurs ont leurs raisons

**Les bons coeurs ont leurs raisons**

 _Flash-back_

Damien avait dix-sept ans, lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Lily.

Il l'avait remarqué bien avant qu'elle se rende compte de son existence, elle était souvent sous un arbre avec un bouquin sur le visage. Damien était nouveau à Poudlard, bien qu'il soit en dernière année. Il avait étudié à Beauxbatons pendant toute sa scolarité jusqu'à ce que le travail de sa mère les oblige à déménager en Irlande, elle était obligée de faire intégrer son fils à Poudlard. Vu l'excellent parcours de Damien, Dumbledore n'eut pas à refuser, dérogeant aux règles comme il aimait tant.

Lily était en quatrième année, il l'observait souvent, elle n'était presque jamais seule. Accompagnée toujours de deux brunes et une blonde pour aller au cours, ou d'un garçon sombre entre les cours, ou encore d'un autre garçon blond qui semblait un peu trop beau pour être seulement son ami, et enfin d'un bouquin. Ce jour-là, elle revenait du terrain de Quidditch après que Gryffondor ait gagné son match contre Serpentard, elle avait profité de l'euphorie de tous pour venir se coller à son chêne, un livre à la main. Elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle s'était assoupie. Alors, il s'approcha d'elle et ne put lui dire un mot, il continua de l'observer jusqu'à ce que le jeune blond qui l'accompagnait souvent l'interrompt.

\- Pourquoi tu l'observes comme ça ?

\- Oh ! C'est… Je ne voulais pas fixer ta petite amie comme ça, mais quand elle a dormi, le livre lui est tombé sur le visage et je… voulais…

\- Donc tu la surveillais. Si tu as eu le temps de savoir que le livre, elle le lisait, elle s'est endormie et il est tombé sur son visage. Donc tu la regardais. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Laisse tomber ! Je voulais juste… Mais…

\- Tu es qui ? je ne t'ai jamais vu déjà ? tu es sûr que tu es à Poudlard.

\- Je suis Damien Branchard, je viens d'intégrer cette année, j'étais à Beauxbatons …

Dès que le mot Beauxbatons fut prononcé son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils et son regard devint plus noir. Bien que l'élève de dix-sept ans fasse deux fois le poids du blond, ce dernier avait assez de cicatrices qui montraient sûrement au jeune homme son goût prononcé pour les bagarres, il avait aussi un regard presque animal.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquiez dans votre ancienne école, mais là ce n'est pas normal de fixer une fille qu'on ne connait pas pendant une demi-heure, pendant son sommeil.

\- Tu es son petit ami ?

\- Même si ça ne te regarde pas, elle est comme ma sœur.

\- Ok. Alors écoute moi, cette fille, je la surveille peut-être mais pas parce que je suis un goujat ou que j'ai envie de faire des expériences avec son corps… enfin… tu comprends ce que je veux dire, mais parce que… parce qu'elle me plait… je suis venu à Poudlard cette année parce que ma mère à une miss… Un travail en Irlande, je suis venu finir mes études c'est pour ça que tu me connais pas. Je sais que tu vas probablement me torturer comme tu fais toi et tes amis avec les autres… Oui je vous ai vu… Mais moi, je ne lui veux aucun mal.

Les yeux bleus du jeune blond et les yeux noirs de l'aîné se toisèrent un instant.

\- Je suis Rémus Lupin. Si tu veux un conseil et que tu ne veux pas qu'elle te jette un sort parce que tu l'auras réveillé, attend qu'elle soit au moins dans la grande salle pour l'aborder.

\- Avec tout le monde qui l'entoure tout le temps ?

Rémus éclata de rire. Lily et lui quand ils venaient de se connaître, ils n'auraient pas pensé que quatre ans plus tard, ils auraient autant de personnes autours d'eux. Il avait les maraudeurs, il avait Dorcas, il avait Lily, Alice, Marlène, Frank... Et le plus réconfortant était que même si cinquante pour cent de ces personnes connaissaient son secret aucun d'eux ne l'avait repoussé, bien au contraire, il était de plus en plus choyé, surtout par Lily. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, il s'était promis de la protéger toujours, même si c'était à son insu. Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais ses mots et son soutien, l'avait protégé lui de beaucoup de souffrance.

Fin du flash-back

* * *

Rémus ouvrit la porte du dortoir.

\- James, Sirius, Peter !

\- Oh Oh ! Papa Rémus est en colère. S'écria Sirius qui fit semblant de trembler de peur.

\- Ses plumes qui se transforment en vers de terre à chaque fois qu'elle écrit, on a dit que ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était pas méchant. Son chaudron qui crie je t'aime mon slugy à chaque fois que Slughorn passe, vous avez jeté ça sur le dos des Serpentards et puis son bol et son assiette qui se vident chaque matin... ! Depuis une semaine, elle n'arrive plus à prendre de petit déjeuner à cause de vous, je le savais même pas ça jusqu'à ce que Dorcas me demande si c'était nous...

Au son de "Dorcas", Peter se mit à ricaner.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! coupa Rémus. Vous avez continué, je pensais qu'après notre escapade avant hier soir, vous serez lessivé, mais rien ne vous arrête, vous l'avez enfermé dans un placard à balai, l'avez fait attaqué par ses propres sous-vêtements.

Sirius et James explosèrent de rire à ce souvenir.

\- Et ce matin, vous ensorcelez sa gazette de sorcier pour mettre son nom de famille partout ?

Peter les regarda les yeux ronds en se tenant la bouche.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant pour ça. Dit-il à Rémus.

\- Je sais tu dormais encore, lança Sirius, elle lit tout le temps ce torchon, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas lui jouer un tour, j'ai mis plein d'histoires farfelues dedans avec son nom, elle a paniquée. Elle pensait sûrement que c'était vrai dans tous les journaux, alors elle est sortie en courant.

Rémus était furieux. James et Sirius ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que Peter parle.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du les gars. Pas ça ! S'exclama Peter. C'est trop loin ça !

\- Hein, tu la défends maintenant ? Elle t'a donné une retenue la semaine dernière. S'écria James. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout qu'elle le prenne mal. Depuis qu'elle a compris que c'était nous hier, pour la blague des sous vêtements, elle nous a enlevé dix points chacun, sauf à toi bien sûr mon petit Rémy, elle m'a collé de bon matin, elle a rajouté une retenue à Sirius dès qu'elle l'a vu sans raison ! Elle, tu ne lui cries pas dessus !

Rémus se mit à marcher doucement, en ne disant pas un mot. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû arrêter leur manège dès qu'il avait su qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à elle. Sirius et James ne comprenaient toujours pas et James se retourna vers Peter.

\- Il est amoureux d'elle ?

\- Mais non crétin ! Elle a déjà vu son nom dans la gazette l'année dernière ! C'était le pire souvenir de sa vie… Cria Rémus.

James et Sirius regardèrent Rémus longtemps attendant qu'il explique, mais il leur tournait le dos, alors Peter prit la parole.

\- Ses parents ont été tués par des mangemorts, sa sœur s'était enfuie et Lily avait appris la vérité dans la gazette. Elle ne savait pas que ses parents étaient tués, au début. Dumbledore lui avait juste dis qu'ils avaient disparus, ils ne savaient pas encore si les Evans étaient en vie. Elle était devenue hystérique, elle voulait aller les chercher, elle avait pété un plomb. Mais Dumbledore, l'avait enfermé dans l'infirmerie pendant deux jours, elle était encore plus intenable, Dorcas disait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça... Ensuite le lendemain, au moment où McKinnon venait du bureau de Dumbledore pour aller la voir à l'infirmerie, elle avait déjà vu leurs noms dans la gazette qu'elle prit du bureau de Pomfresh. Ils étaient mort et elle l'avait appris dans la gazette... Elle avait pété un câble et avait disparu pendant deux semaines après ça. Et même quand, elle était revenue, elle n'était plus elle-même.

\- Bandes d'idiots ! Clôtura Rémus

James et Sirius se toisèrent un instant. James savait que la guerre était belle et bien présente, son père la vivait chaque jour et savait ce que c'était que de s'inquiéter pour ses parents. Son père faisait parti d'un groupe secret, il le savait parce qu'il avait entendu sa mère pleurer son départ une fois, elle lui disait à quel point, elle mourait à petit feu à chaque fois, qu'il se mettait en danger. James avait fini par comprendre que l'entreprise de son père n'était plus son seul travail, qu'il combattait aussi. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un, pas même à Sirius. Il savait ce qu'elle avait du ressentir de ne pas savoir où étaient ses parents. Il s'en voulu terriblement, mais ne montra rien, il se contenta de regarder Rémus et Peter d'un air désolé. Sirius quant à lui, il ne comprit pas la peine qui le rongea et le sentiment de culpabilité était dix fois plus fort que celui de James, non seulement la blague était son idée, mais en plus si ça se trouvait c'était son oncle ou sa mère ou son cousin qui avait tué les parents de cette fille. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, il réalisa que peut-être toutes les blagues du monde ne l'aideraient pas à oublier tout le mal qui l'entoure.

Les quatre garçons se turent longtemps. Peter les regardaient l'un après l'autre ne sachant pas quoi faire, et tentant tant bien que mal de trouver une bonne blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, lorsque Sirius se racla la gorge.

\- Je vais m'excuser.

Les trois autres visages le dévisagèrent. Que Sirius reconnaisse ou se rende compte de ses bêtises était un exploit, qu'il comprenne son erreur était un miracle, mais qu'il s'excuse, c'était complètement improbable. Peter sourit légèrement, mais Rémus sortit en claquant la porte.

\- Pourquoi il la défend à ce point ? Demanda James intrigué. Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas ensorcelé par elle ?

\- Elle est gentille tu sais. Lança Peter timidement. A part vous, c'est la seule qui m'aide dans mes cours.

\- Non, c'est juste une amie. Continua Sirius d'un air évasif.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demandèrent James et Peter en même temps.

\- Je le sais.

Sirius n'avait aucune envie de leur dire qu'il soupçonnait Rémus d'aimer Dorcas, pour la simple et unique raison que James la trouvait fade, qu'il se moquerait de lui en lui disant qu'il méritait mieux et que Peter était surement sous son charme aussi puisqu'il rougissait ou ricanait dès que sa mention se faisait ou sa présence se sentait.

Rémus chercha Lily dans les couloirs du châteaux, elle patrouillait seule pour la deuxième nuit d'affilée, il en déduit que Rogue l'avait encore lâché. Elle avait ce même regard vide qu'avant, le même qui passait à travers quand elle pensait à quelque chose de triste.

\- Je t'accompagne ?

Elle sursauta et lui pointa sa baguette dans le cou.

\- Rémus ! Désolée. Lâcha-t-elle avec un rire gêné.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu les effraies. Lança-t-il en souriant.

Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule, alors il se mit à marcher près d'elle.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je pensais à Maman, si tu veux tout savoir. Et un peu à Damien aussi.

Rémus ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, il ne savait quoi dire pour la première information, alors il préféra se taire.

\- Tu te rappelles comment tu lui avais fait peur la première fois qu'il était venu me parler ?

\- C'était la deuxième. Lui avoua-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La première fois qu'il avait essayé de te parler tu dormais sous ton chêne avec un livre sur le visage. Je l'ai traité presque de voyeur, je l'ai un peu effrayé. Je me disais qu'il te reparlera plus jamais mais quand il est revenu te parler dans la grande salle devant tout le monde, je me suis dit bon on peut lui faire confiance celui-là, Lily lui plait vraiment.

Lily se mit à rire en se rendant compte qu'elle était stupide de penser que sans Damien, elle n'avait personne à elle proprement parlant. Damien, l'avait soutenu quand tout allait mal, quand ses amies ne comprenaient pas comment l'aider. Damien avait déjà perdu un parent, il connaissait les langages des deuils. Après l'incident avec la gazette ce matin, Lily ressentit un feu de colère qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis quelques mois, elle se mit à penser à Pétunia qui lui en voulait pour la mort de ses parents, et se mit à penser qu'elle n'avait plus de famille sur qui veiller ou veiller sur elle. Même si elle détestait le montrer, même si elle se disait indépendante et n'aimait pas qu'on la couve, elle aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un la protège quand elle avait le dos tourné, quelqu'un qui la comprenne. Rémus en tout cas, la protégeait souvent et elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante.

\- Tu penses à lui pourquoi ?

\- Par curiosité, je me demandais où il pouvait être. Ce qu'il devenait. Mentit-elle

\- Vous vous écrivez plus ?

\- Non, dans sa dernière lettre il a dit qu'il me joindra, que je ne devais pas le faire avant parce qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit où on ne pouvait pas communiquer.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'entraîne. Peut-être qu'il se forme pour combattre. Ça m'étonnera qu'il ne le fasse pas.

\- Tu penses ? Moi je pensais plus qu'il en avait marre qu'on ne communique que par écrit et qu'il voulait tourner la page.

\- Je ne pourrai pas te répondre, en réalité.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Et toi ? Tu penses à quelqu'un en ce moment.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Lily le regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- La vie est courte Rémus, c'est ça que j'avais appris à la mort de mes parents. Faut pas la perdre avec des futilités du genre, je suis trop poilu ça marchera pas.

\- Lily !

\- Quoi ? Lança-t-elle en éclatant de rire, pour la première fois de la journée, devant sa gêne.

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche en changeant de sujet.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, au fait.

\- Tu étais au courant ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Mais non ! J'étais un peu fatigué donc je suis passé à l'infirmerie pour me remettre à plomb et Peter dormait, sinon tu penses bien qu'on leur aurait dit non.

\- Parce que Peter a son mot à dire maintenant ? Je suis désolée Rémus, je sais que tu les effraies surement avec ton statut de préfet maintenant, mais ces deux brutes n'écoutent personnes d'autres, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils s'écoutent mutuellement.

Rémus se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Mais tu sais, ils ne savaient pas pour...

\- Ah bon ? Et tu leur as dit ?

Rémus était soudain inquiet, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent, mais il n'allait pas lui mentir, il acquiesça légèrement et la fixa en attendant la sentence. Elle continua d'avancer et ne parla pas pendant près d'une minute.

\- Ils veulent s'excuser.

Là, elle s'arrêta de marcher. Potter et Black voulaient s'excuser.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui, et je crois qu'eux aussi je ne les ai jamais vu aussi sérieux.

Contrairement à toute attente, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur le visage de Lily.

\- Donc, ils savent pour mes parents et ils regrettent parce qu'ils réalisent qu'ils ont blessés la pauvre petite Lily et ils veulent s'excuser, comme si c'était aussi simple que ça. Bien, c'est le moment que j'attendais alors. Tu peux leur conseiller de venir me voir dans la grande salle demain matin ? Juste comme conseil, vu qu'ils m'ont empêché de manger depuis une semaine et qu'ils m'ont démoralisés ce matin, dis leur que le meilleur moyen de se racheter ce serait ce moment là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Demanda Rémus inquiet.

\- J'ai peur qu'ils utilisent de Véritaserum sur toi, ou pire l'Imperium, et comme tu les aides souvent, oh ne fais pas ton outré, ils ne sont pas aussi géniaux en sortilèges, je sais que tu dois être la tête pensante à ce niveau. Je ne peux donc pas te dire, mais cette fois, tu m'aides moi.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un espion.

\- Ça t'irait bien tu as le même charisme que James Bond.

\- Le gars avec plein de costumes, de voitures et de filles ?

\- Voila.

Ils se mirent à rire et il lui promit qu'il l'aiderait.


	6. L'autre Lily Evans

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Merci pour les quelques reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir et surtout ça donne envie de continuer.**

 **Pour rappel : Cette fic traite des années de Poudlard des maraudeurs de Lily, des Londubat, de Rogue et d'autres personnages de mon imagination. Quelques faits sont des Canon, d'autres sortent tout droit de mon cerveau. Même certaines personnalités seront modifiées, je ne suis pas très fan de Lily et Alice trop plates, donc ne vous étonnez pas de voir des portraits un peu plus complexes des adolescentes en question.**

 **P.S : Les personnages principaux appartiennent tous à JK Rowling. L'unique !**

* * *

 **L'autre Lily Evans.**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Alice regardait son amie d'un air ahuri.

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit un éclat de rire étouffé et une grosse tignasse rousse sortir de sous le lit, traînant une petite valise qu'Alice ne reconnut pas.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Si je te dis je devrais te tuer.

Alice s'approcha et vit le contenu de la valise.

\- Tu as volé ça à quelqu'un ? S'écria-t-elle sous le choc.

\- En réalité, je jouais à la préfete bien avant d'en devenir une, ce sont mes petits trophées. Avoua Lily en souriant.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Mais tu es comme ces socipathes dans tes livres de moldus, qui gardent des objets de leur victime.

\- Sociopathes, pas socipathes !

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Bon, de toute façon, je t'aurai tué pour une raison ou une autre un jour, donc je t'explique. C'est tout ce que j'avais gardé des garçons et des Serpentards quand les uns ou les autres faisaient des farces. Je n'allais pas gaspiller mon argent à me fournir chez Zonko, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser avoir toutes ces choses, qu'ils arrivaient à récupérer de chez Rusard, de toute façon.

Alice regarda son amie avec amour.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi. Une petite voleuse, manipulatrice et radine ! D'ailleurs tu dois avoir plus de matériel de farce et attrape que Potter et compagnie mais aussi les Serpentards.

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas radine. Et bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas plus.

\- Mais pourquoi tu les sors maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'hier soir, un ami m'a appris que pour se faire respecter dans l'arène il faut jouer les mêmes jeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. C'est qui l'ami ? Hier soir ?

\- Dans mes rondes, calme-toi.

\- Ah ça sent les mots sages de Rémus tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Failamalle. Murmura Alice en se mettant debout.

\- Bonjour Maisy. Lança Lily en poussant la valise rangée à présent sous le lit.

Elle les regarda avec mépris en comprenant qu'elles n'allaient pas la mettre dans la confidence, haussa les épaules prit son sac et ressortit.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne prend pas son sac avec elle avant de descendre, il faut qu'elle aille les mains vides prendre son petit déjeuner, revenir à la tour prendre ses affaires et repartir, alors que ça risque de la retarder ? Se demanda Alice.

\- Elle revient se remaquiller sûrement.

Maisy avait entendu ces remarques puisqu'elle se cachait derrière la porte. Ce que les filles ne savaient pas était que Maisy faisait toujours toutes sortes de détour pour tomber "par hasard" sur James Potter. Elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne même sous la torture, mais la seule raison pour laquelle, elle avait accepté les avances de Sirius Black une année de cela, était pour faire parti de son groupe et aussi pour enfin attirer James à elle.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

Son plan avait commencé à fonctionner, Peter aimait bien Maisy, Rémus lui parlait souvent, Sirius la bécotait devant toute l'école la rendant ainsi jalousée par ses camarades, et James l'incluait dans leurs farces. Elle pensait que son plan fonctionnerait si elle devenait elle-même meilleure amie de James, ainsi elle aurait pu le séduire sans que personne ne remarque.

Le soir d'anniversaire de James Potter, ne tenant plus, elle fit semblant d'avoir forcé sur le Whisky Pur Feu, pour excuser le baiser furtif qu'elle vola au jeune homme.

\- Nom d'un chien, mais ça va pas Maisy ? Lança James en la repoussant.

\- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu James !

\- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu James, tu n'es pas assez bourré pour confondre Sirius et moi quand même !

Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de parler et enchaîna.

\- Ecoute, je suis peut-être pas un mec sérieux, et je ne respecte rien, sauf une chose, mes amis ! C'est le seul code que j'ai, donc franchement tu devrais me laisser moi et Sirius tranquilles maintenant. Vous n'allez plus vous voir, c'est fini Maisy.

\- Non, mais James !

Il pivota et se lança vers son meilleur ami quand Marlène lui barra le chemin.

\- Je rêve !

\- Non, ma belle, tu ne rêves pas.

\- Tu as rompu avec elle à sa place, sans prendre son avis ni rien ? C'est le truc le plus crétin que j'ai jamais vu ! ...Mais le plus correct aussi.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami Marlène, je sais que tu penses que je suis un crétin qui n'a pas de cœur, mais Sirius…

Marlène le fixa longuement et sans préavis elle l'enlaça brièvement. James était choqué.

\- Merci d'être celui que je défends mon petit crétin. Lui lança-t-elle avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et tracer son chemin.

Maisy ne rata pas cette scène, et une rage profonde se mua en elle, elle hésita longuement entre lancer un sort ou y aller à main nu. Se rendant à l'évidence, elle n'en fit rien. C'était Marlène, elle serait folle de se frotter à elle. Elle monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre et décida de haïr Marlène et James. Mais elle ne put que continuer à le vouloir, malgré ses efforts.

Fin du Flash-back

* * *

Depuis ce jour, Maisy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être désagréable avec Marlène et ses amies. Pourtant son obsession pour James Potter ne s'atténua point.

Elle descendit les escaliers et son pouvoir se manifesta, elle avait ce radar qui pouvait détecter l'odeur, le rire et la crinière de Potter à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle le vit marcher en traînant des pieds, seulement comme d'habitude, il n'était pas seul. Sirius !

Elle les suivit de près et put écouter leur conversation en devinant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis Sirius ?

\- Non. Argua Sirius sans sourciller.

Il avait ce regard déterminé qui montrait à quiconque le voulait que si Sirius Black avait une idée en tête, seule sa mort pouvait l'arrêter.

\- Mais tu sais qu'on a fait pire que ça. Tenta James

\- Tu es fou ! Nous avons juste refait le scénario de la mort de ses parents, c'est horrible ! Cria Sirius sans le faire exprès.

James surpris recula d'un pas et Maisy lui rentra dedans. Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers elle.

\- Warington. Commença Sirius inconscient de ce qu'elle avait entendu. N'oblige pas mon ami ici à te modifier la mémoire.

Maisy savait pourquoi il la menaçait, étant toujours derrière les portes à écouter, elle avait entendu Alice consoler son amie et traiter Potter et Black de noms inqualifiables.

\- Bonjour James. Lança-t-elle en faisant comme si Sirius n'avait pas dit un mot. Si j'étais vous, je ne m'en ferai pas autant pour la santé de votre ennemie, elle est bien armée. Continua-t-elle plus pour attiser leur curiosité que par avidité.

\- Tu veux dire quoi ? Demanda James.

Maisy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle allait enfin échanger avec lui plus que deux mots.

\- Si j'étais vous, j'irai voir dans notre dortoir et vous verrez.

Ils tombèrent dans le piège comme deux mouches. Revenant sur leur pas, ils essayèrent de monter dans le dortoir des filles, lorsqu'Alice en sortit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Elle revint sur ses pas en courant avant qu'ils ne la voient.

\- Lily, Potter et Black sont là. Merde, mais comment ils font pour réussir à monter ici sans problème ? Je pense que ton plan va tomber à l'eau.

Lily regarda autours d'elle, réfléchit en vitesse puis se mit à sourire.

\- Ils montent ici sans problème...? Oh ! J'ai une idée... Attends, je crois qu'on va commencer plus tôt !

Les yeux de Lily brillaient de mille feux, feux d'artifice même. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler en pensant à toutes ces idées folles qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle mit son amie dans la confidence et attendit.

Après quelques secondes, les garçons réussirent à arriver sur le pan de leur porte. Les filles debout derrière la porte, attendaient qu'ils daignent toucher la poignée de la porte. Les filles se donnèrent un clin d'œil en entendant les garçons hésiter. Alice ouvrit la porte doucement, laissant entrevoir les deux bruns. Lily ferma les yeux une demi seconde, pria presque et pensa fort au sort qu'elle leur avait préparé sans séparer ses lèvres.

\- Ecoute Evans. Commença Sirius

\- Ah ! Le coupa James en hurlant un cri aigu.

Alice éclata de rire alors que Lily feignait ne pas comprendre. James et Sirius avaient de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en deux tresses séparées, ornés de petits papillons et libellules.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Alice en pleurant de rire. Alors la rumeur est vraie ?!

\- Oh oui Alice, il semblerait. Continua Lily qui ne riait toujours pas et se contentait de les regarder d'un air ébahi.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Cria James en tirant sur ses cheveux pendant que Sirius adressait sa baguette vers les insectes ornant ses nattes en marmonnant en panique.

La vue des deux garçons complètement affolés, ne put aider Lily à se contenir plus longtemps. Pour cacher son hilarité éminente, elle devait être expéditive.

\- Les rumeurs disaient que si un garçon dépassait l'interdiction de monter au dortoir sans glisser et qu'il atteignait les portes de nos chambres, il devenait lui-même une fille. Ils ont installé ça, lorsqu'ils avaient douté de l'innocence de certains jeunes hommes ici. Lança-t-elle en appuyant le regard sur Sirius.

\- Quoi ? S'écrièrent les deux garçons qui pensèrent en même temps à vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu toute leur virilité.

\- Vous mentez ! Cria Sirius.

\- Ils ne savent même pas pendant combien de temps vous risquez de rester des filles. Surenchérit Alice au bord de la crise de rire.

James et Sirius s'enfuirent vers leur dortoir en courant. Lily put enfin fermer la porte et s'écrouler sur le sol en se tenant le ventre.

\- Oh mon dieu ! J'en pouvais plus !

\- Mais tu es une magnifique actrice Lily Evans !

\- Merci mais toi aussi Alice Fawley.

* * *

Assises dans la longue table de Gryffondor, les filles guettaient l'arrivée de James et Sirius mais en vain.

\- On va tarder Lily, tu continueras après il faut qu'on y aille.

\- Alice, laisse-là. Vous avez Slughorn et d'après les rumeurs, il ne peut rien refuser à Lily. Commenta Marlène, qui essuyait encore les larmes de ses yeux après que les filles lui eurent raconté.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce genre d'idée Lily. Enchaîna Dorcas.

\- Lily, où sont-ils ? Demanda Rémus qui venait de se joindre à la table.

\- Je me le demande aussi. Ricana Lily.

Les filles partirent dans un fou rire à nouveau. Elles finirent par décider de partir en cours. Les deux bruns étaient toujours introuvables. Alors Lily se tourna vers Rémus qui était assis à l'opposé de son chaudron.

\- Tu leur as dit de venir me voir au petit-déjeuner Rémus ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas où ils sont.

\- Je pense qu'ils doivent être…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, lorsque toute la classe entendit la voix du professeur Mcgonagall qui fusait.

\- ... Rien ne vous exclut de vos cours, maintenant. Alors faites-moi le plaisir de rentrer tout de suite.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et tout le monde aperçut les deux jeunes garçons. L'hilarité qui s'en suivit ne put être calmée par le professeur Slughorn. Sa voix ne s'entendait plus et tout le monde essayait de toucher ou de jouer avec les cheveux de Potter et Black.

Le regard de James se posa alors sur Lily. Elle ne les regardait pas, mais elle avait cet air de fierté que lui affichait souvent. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Si c'était Evans qui avait fait ça ?

\- Mais non. Répondirent Sirius et Peter à l'unisson.

\- Elle aurait peur des conséquences d'un sort pareil, elle aurait aussi peur d'être punie. Continua Rémus qui ne croyait pas un instant en ses propres paroles. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les jeunes garçons racontèrent leur mésaventure en expliquant également leur rencontre avec Minerva Mcgonagall

\- On lui a expliqué qu'on voulait récupérer nos livres de potions qu'on avait oublié chez Alice Fawley, et donc quand Alice nous a ouvert la porte, elle était avec Evans et elles nous avaient parlé de la rumeur.

\- McGo a essayé quelques trucs, mais elle ne me paraissait pas très impliqué si tu veux mon avis. Continua James. Ensuite elle nous a dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution à tout ça, que ça nous apprendra à aller chez les filles, qu'on devait aller quand même en cours et qu'à la fin du cours on devait lui envoyer Evans et Fawley. Et bien sûr, on a une retenue en plus.

La fin du cours arriva lentement au goût de James et Sirius. Ils attendaient Evans et Fawley pour leur transmettre le message de leur directrice de maison.

\- Evans toi et Alice vous êtes demandées chez McGo, elle a dit qu'elle voulait avoir votre version, pour savoir pourquoi on essayait de rentrer dans votre dortoir. Lança James.

\- Et en réalité, nous étions venus pour te dire, Evans nous sommes désolé. Commença Sirius.

Lily eut des frissons de satisfaction, Sirius avait dit le mot qui déclencherait tout. Soudain, des cris commencèrent à s'entendre partout dans le couloir. Les garçons se regardèrent d'un air ébahi. Quelques secondes plus tard, les cris cessèrent.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda James.

Les cris retentirent à nouveau. Puis s'arrêtèrent. Le scénario se répéta dès que l'un des deux garçons disait un mot. Les jeunes prirent peur au début. Ce son ne ressemblait pas à un cri humain, tant il ressemblait à un avé de chat torturé. Alors qu'ils se mirent à marcher vers le couloir, en cherchant le bruit, Lily intervint.

\- Tu as remarqué Alice, on dirait que dès qu'ils disent quelque chose, les cris reprennent.

\- Ah ! Mais tu as raison.

Les garçons en entendant la théorie, tentèrent de dénigrer, mais durent se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'ils entendirent encore le cri dès qu'un mot franchit les lèvres de James. Lily et Alice partirent en riant. Les garçons étaient condamnés à se taire maintenant, sinon des cris retentissaient partout dans le château.

En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Quand Sirius prit un parchemin de son sac et écrivit.

"- Tu crois que c'est les Serpentards ?

\- Je pense. Surtout que les deux préfets hier se demandaient s'il y avait un moyen de nous faire taire.

\- C'est la guerre.

\- C'est sûr mais en attendant comment on reprend la parole ?"

* * *

Des étages plus loin, Lily et Alice toquèrent à la porte de leur directrice de maison, qui les accueillit avec moins de chaleur que d'habitude.

\- Je n'attendais pas ce jour. Le jour où je devrais attendre des soucis venant de Miss Evans. Ne souriez pas comme ça, Miss Fawley, si vous êtes une rebelle dans l'âme, j'espérais bien que votre compagnie n'influencerait pas la droiture de la préfète.

Alice regardait Mcgonagall, l'air de dire "cette fois ce n'est pas moi", puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Lily qui avait ridiculement rougi, puis baissa les yeux.

\- Alors Mesdemoiselles. J'attends des explications. Ne vous méprenez pas, je veux bien que quelqu'un cloue le bec de nos chers délinquants, mais...

Sans préavis, les jeunes demoiselles pouffèrent de rire. Le professeur les regarda d'un air outré. Elle arrangea son col, se racla la gorge et les fixa, jusqu'à ce que toute envie de rire leur soit ôtée.

\- En réalité professeur, Alice n'y est pour rien. J'ai été victime une énième fois de leurs blagues et la dernière m'a un peu trop blessé, alors j'en ai préparé plusieurs pour me venger. Lança Lily d'un seul trait sans regarder son professeur.

\- Miss Evans. J'ai besoin que vous donniez l'exemple, la vengeance est-elle vraiment la meilleure des solutions ? C'est la deuxième fois que je vous surprends à jeter des sorts à ce jeune homme. D'ailleurs c'est irresponsable de jeter un sort sans en connaitre les conséquences. Vous rendez-vous compte du résultat que ça aurait pu donner ? Ne faites pas ce pourquoi vous êtes sensés punir les autres. Mademoiselle la préfète.

Lily paniqua un instant.

\- Ne vous en inquiétez pas, je connais le contre sort. Il fallait bien qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne faut pas entrer dans vos dortoirs, mais dorénavant collez-les, seulement. Oui, je voie que vous brûlez de me dire quelque chose ?

\- Je connais le contre-sort professeur et le sort très bien aussi, ce sont des choses que j'ai appris à maîtriser en deuxième année grâce au livre de Sacharissa Tugwood. Je n'allais jamais essayé de faire quelque chose qui blesserait quelqu'un, je vous assure professeur.

Le professeur Mcgonagall hocha la tête sur le point de leur pardonner lorsqu'Alice murmura à Lily quelque chose.

\- Vous ne me dites pas tout.

\- Il se peut que Potter et Black soient maintenant soumis au sort du "cri-à-mort"

La vieille femme se leva de son siège et sortit de son bureau, pour éviter de laisser tout le château en panique et sous un bruit infernal, et avant de sortir.

\- Dix points de moins pour chacune de vous mesdemoiselles, et une heure de retenue.


	7. Les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme

**Les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme.**

Le lendemain, tout le monde était au courant que certains rebelles avaient réussi en une journée à faire taire Potter et Black et à les transformer en filles. La plupart des élèves du château avaient passé leur petit-déjeuner, à créer des théories sur l'identité des fauteurs de trouble. Certains, accusaient sans doute, Avery et Nott, célèbres pour leur combat acharné contre les Gryffondor. D'autres pensaient que certaines filles aux cœurs brisés avaient essayés de ridiculiser leurs ennemis. Certains Serdaigle, se demandaient si ce n'étaient pas d'autres garçons jaloux de Gryffondor, puisque après tout les points avaient été retranchés de leur maison même. Seul Rémus et les filles connaissaient la vérité, et aucun d'eux n'avait envie de cracher le morceau au reste du château. Premièrement, les personnes qui connaissaient Lily Evans ne les croiraient pas, deuxièmement, c'était plus marrant de mettre tout le château en situation déroutante.

James prit son balai et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch en entendant les murmures sur son chemin. Il avait l'habitude que certaines filles gloussent quand il passait, ou que certains Serpentards le provoquent, mais il ne se rappelle pas avoir été victime de murmure. Cette situation l'agaçait, il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Quand il serait dans les airs, il irait mieux et pourrait prendre à la dérision cette situation.

Ce premier jour d'Octobre emmenait dans ses bagages plus de vent qu'à l'accoutumée, ébouriffant les cheveux du poursuiveur encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude. Il ferma les yeux un instant et sans comprendre pourquoi, il vit Evans. Il ouvrit les yeux et se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Pourquoi pensait-il à cette fille si désagréable, autoritaire et rigide ? Avait-il des regrets par rapport à la blague de la gazette ? Il se demanda pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi plus sévèrement avec eux, comme le jour où il l'avait abordé à la bibliothèque ? Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire quand Sirius s'excusa, elle souriait presque ou du moins elle essayait de se retenir. Plus James réfléchissait, plus il avait du mal à la comprendre. Il finit par descendre de son balai pour se diriger à son dortoir encore plus nerveux qu'avant sa tournée dans les airs.

Lily, était assise sous son habituel chêne, un livre à la main. Il y avait des jours où à son réveil, elle avait ce besoin de s'isoler de ses amis, du château, des voix. Elle ressentait un besoin de calme interne, qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Mais ce jour-là, elle ne réussit pas à l'avoir même en étant seule et bien cachée. Elle se mit à penser à ses parents, à ces deux jours, à Voldemort, à la vie. Mais contre toute attente, elle se sentit moins nerveuse, en pensant à Potter et Black. Inconsciemment, ils lui avaient offert un moyen de se relâcher, de faire quelque chose de différent, de marrant, d'insouciant. Un contraste d'elle-même. Un contraste qui prenait le dessus depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours été une fille modèle, et pourtant elle avait été punie et pourtant sa sœur la déteste et ses parents ne sont plus. Elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un et pourtant, elle payait... La vie est courte, trop courte pour ne faire que de bonnes choses, elles ne rapportaient que satisfaction et pas de bonheur. Si elle devait mourir jeune, autant en profiter. Autant apprendre à rire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, James ne vit pas Lily à quelques pas de lui. Elle leva ses yeux et l'aperçut. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Il était seul, paraissait soucieux, avait des plis sur son front et jouait nerveusement avec ses lèvres. Elle ne se rappellait pas l'avoir vu aussi sérieux.

* * *

 _Flash-back._

\- Alors Lily. C'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes le plus chez un garçon ?

\- Les yeux. Répondit Lily après avoir bu une gorgée de la tasse que lui présenta son aîné.

Lily était dans son dortoir, avec deux filles à la même année qu'elle et deux plus âgées de Serdaigle. Elles avaient organisées une soirée pyjama entre filles et Lily s'était retrouvée avec eux par manque de choix. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personnes et même ses voisines de dortoirs ne semblaient pas très enclines à la connaitre. Elle venait de commencer Poudlard, elle venait d'un monde différent, et la différence était un affront horrible quand on avait onze ans.

Les trois autres filles se passèrent la tasse et continuèrent à se poser des questions. Une version sorcier d'Actions ou vérités avait été initié ce soir-là. Dona Warington la sœur aînée de Maisy Warington avait volé du Véritaserum des serres de professeur Slughorn, elle était venue avec sa meilleur amie, Dawn Babily, au dortoir de sa sœur où il y avait moins de filles et seraient donc moins susceptibles de se faire prendre. Elles éviteraient donc les rapporteuses. Lily n'ayant aucune connaissance de l'interdiction de cette boisson, pensa que rejoindre ce jeu ne pouvait en aucun cas lui faire du mal. Elle ignorait que dans ce dortoir à ce moment précis, une potion dangereuse interdite et volée pouvait les faire toutes les cinq renvoyées de l'école.

\- A toi Alice. Lança Maisy. Action ou vérité.

\- Action. Lança Alice sans s'en démordre.

Les filles réfléchirent un instant, se concertèrent, sans vraiment écouter, ce que voulait proposer Lily, qui se sentait toujours de trop.

\- Tu descends à la salle commune, tu voles tous les parchemins et tu reviens.

Alice sourit d'un air complaisant.

\- Trop facile.

\- Lily, Tu la surveilles et tu nous rapportes ce qu'elle fait.

Les deux filles descendirent discrètement. Par chance, il n'y avait que trois personnes près du feu et deux assis par terre en train de jouer à la bataille explosive. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de parchemin, il était facile pour Alice de les prendre. Elle réussit à en voler quatre, en prenant le cinquième, une main se posa sur la sienne, alors que Lily sursautait.

\- Alice, tu fais quoi ? Demanda Frank Londubat.

Elle leva le sourcil et se lança sans même hésiter.

\- Je cherche le mien.

Le visage cramoisi de Lily et sa gêne, prouvèrent à Frank qu'Alice mentait. Celle-ci s'en rendant compte, laissa son ainé en plan, revint vers les escaliers et les escalada en courant. Laissant Lily debout en face de Frank. Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche, lui sourit et s'en alla. Lily remonta au dortoir et trouva Alice sur le pas de la porte.

\- Lily, tu t'appelles ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi. C'est Alice.

\- Je sais, ça fait quelques semaines qu'on est là.

\- Ah ben, on sait rien tu parles jamais. Comment je peux savoir si tu réfléchis. Lança Alice méchamment. Tu le trouves beau Frank ? C'est pour ça que tu es resté planté comme ça ? Tu aurais pu m'aider quoi ?

\- Non… Je… Ce n'est pas que je le trouve beau.

\- Ah ! Tu en trouves un autre beau alors ? Lança Alice sans vraiment attendre de réponses

\- Oui. Répondit Lily

Alice se rendant compte que le Véritaserum agissait peut-être encore sur Lily, tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- James Potter. Lança Lily sans même réfléchir.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Alice. Le Véritaserum fait vraiment effet sur toi. Tu as pris combien de gorgée ?

\- Cinq. Répondit Lily.

\- Tu es née-moldue ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites devant la porte ? Demanda Maisy qui sortit les chercher.

Elles rentrèrent sans se faire prier, et continuèrent à jouer, seulement Lily avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et elle n'avait pas eu tort.

\- Lily ! S'exclama Maisy en se retournant vers elle. Action, puisque tu as pris vérité trois fois.

\- Non, j'ai le droit de choisir.

\- Désolée, Lily, c'est la règle. Continua Dawn. D'ailleurs tu n'es pas sensée être à Gryffondor ? Il faut oser !

Lily se sentit piégée, surtout que dans cette version, si l'action ne se faisait pas la personne en question se retrouvait le visage plein de boutons pendant quelques heures. Alice regarda, sa voisine de dortoir avec malice et se tourna vers les autres filles. Après quelques secondes, la voix de Dawn lança.

\- Alice nous a dit que deux garçons étaient en bas en train de jouer à la bataille explosive, tu vas descendre embrasser l'un deux. Potter de préférence.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, regarda Alice avec mépris et lui dit.

\- Je suis peut-être née-moldue, mais au moins je n'ai pas le caractère d'un Serpentard vicieux !

Elle descendit du dortoir et ne revint plus, jusqu'au lendemain. Elle avait préféré se cacher dans la salle commune et pleurer seule. Il n'y avait plus que Potter et Black à cette heure-ci, elle se fit discrète, se pelotonna dans un coin près de la cheminée et fixa James longtemps. Il avait un air si sérieux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, surtout quand il jouait avec sa lèvre nerveusement. Aucun des deux garçons, ne remarqua sa présence, même quand ils se levèrent pour aller dormir.

Au petit matin, après quelques heures de sommeil, elle réalisa que les boutons étaient toujours sur son visage, vue qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'action en question. Elle se dirigea alors vers les cachots des Serpentards et attendit Severus pour qu'il l'aide à se débarrasser de son maléfice.

Fin du Flash-back

* * *

Lily sourit nostalgiquement à ce souvenir. Elle avait l'impression qu'une vie s'était déroulée depuis ce jour-là. Ce jour-là, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Alice deviendrait sa meilleure amie, et le garçon qu'elle trouvait beau son meilleur ennemi.

Elle ne se rappelait pas à quel moment, elle avait cessé d'être indifférente et elle est devenue haineuse envers lui. Elle se rappela qu'en première année, elle l'observait beaucoup, qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il l'horripile à ce point ? Pourtant, il n'avait jamais changé, fidèle à lui même. Avant, elle pensait qu'elle était jalouse de ses facultés. Il était un Gryffondor sans aucun doute, il était sang-pur, il avait une aisance avec les gens, ne passait jamais inaperçu, avait un don inné dans la magie et par-dessus tout, mais Lily n'était pas de nature jalouse alors quoique ce put être. La jalousie était exclue. Bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur cet événement qui transforma son regard sur le jeune garçon, elle savait une chose pourtant ; Lily ne put jamais mettre son visage de côté. Même quand elle le haïssait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait des traits parfaits. En tout cas, parfait pour elle. Elle se rappela, quand petite, lorsqu'elle jouait avec Pétunia, et qu'elles décrivaient leurs futurs amoureux. Lily choisit un grand brun, cheveux noirs ébène, aux yeux d'amande couleur miel, au regard perçant, nez fin, une mâchoire ferme, un sourire enjôleur. Certes, il n'avait pas de cheveux si broussailleux, ou de grosses lunettes sur le nez, mais le reste y ressemblait à s'y méprendre. Elle se mit à rire intérieurement. Le physique n'était vraiment pas tout. Sinon, elle aurait pu tomber dans le piège de sa beauté. Oui, elle l'avouait au moins, elle savait qu'il était beau. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le haïr. Bien qu'elle ne se rappelle plus pourquoi.

Elle continua de le regarder, et sans préméditation, elle dirigea sa baguette vers lui. James ne se rendit pas compte sur le coup, puis ses jambes ne leur portèrent plus. Quelqu'un lui avait lancé le maléfice du saucisson. Lily vint vers lui en courant et le libéra du sort qu'elle-même avait jeté quelques secondes plus tôt, faisant fit de le sauver seulement.

\- Evans.

\- Je t'en prie. Lança-t-elle sans plus le regarder et s'éloigna.

Il se leva lui, courut après elle et arrivant à sa hauteur, il se mit debout devant elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux puis ouvrit sa bouche. Elle attendit mais rien ne se passa. Elle observa ses lèvres remplies et passa à ses yeux, pendant que lui se contentait de la regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Sans comprendre pourquoi, son regard la fit tressaillir.

« Je n'ai quand même pas peur de Potter ?»

Sa curiosité se lisant sur son visage, James put voir son désarroi, il lui offrit son sourire le plus taquin et s'en alla sans un mot.

Lily resta figée, un moment. Elle secoua sa tête avec vivacité et partit à la recherche de Severus.

James Potter souriait encore en marchant dans les couloirs. Elle pouvait être aussi méchante avec lui et indifférente envers ses phrases de dragues, elle ne pouvait pas le haïr seulement, comme elle prétendait, pourquoi aurait-elle eu ce regard autrement ? Depuis ce jour dans la bibliothèque, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de se demander comment il avait fait pour faire d'elle une fille quelconque pendant cinq ans. Il l'avait déjà vu, il le sait, mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas marqué plus que ce jour-là ?

Il se rappelle l'avoir vu dans le Poudlard express plusieurs fois, des fois elle parlait à Rémus, d'autres fois elle traînait avec Marlène, mais elle était comme toutes les autres, ou du moins elle paraissait comme toutes les autres, alors il ne lui avait jamais prêté attention, au point où il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'apprendre son nom ou son prénom. Et pourtant elle était jolie, il se rappelait une fois demander à Sirius si la jolie rousse était la petite amie de Rémus, mais celui-ci nia et James n'avait pas une seconde de plus pensé à elle. Il connaissait bien Alice, sa meilleure amie, mais quelque chose avait complètement caché Lily de son champ de vision et de son esprit pendant cinq ans. Était-il narcissique à ce point? Ou faisait-elle tout pour passer inaperçue ?

Pourquoi maintenant se demanda-t-il ? Il n'y a rien de différent en elle. Son esprit tordu lui souligna que non. Avant cette année-là, elle était celle qui était complètement effacée, celle qui traînait au pied du mur, elle était un enfant. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Mais, il savait que cette fille était en phase de changement, qu'elle-même devenait plus consciente de son existence, le seul moyen qu'elle dégage ces choses inexplicables qui le firent remarquer sa vie et sa vivacité.

Sans oublier son physique. James ne savait pas qu'il pouvait autant trouver le rouge attirant, sa chevelure avait quelque chose de magique et il était sûr que les fois d'avant elle devait être terne. Ses yeux, ses beaux yeux verts brillants qui étaient effrayant par moment et malicieux d'autres fois. Sa bouche pulpeuse, ses taches de rousseur, son petit nez et ses mimiques de chaton. James n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un aussi mignon, et cette idée l'effraya.

Les filles, lui, il les trouvait belles ou moches. Il sortait avec les plus belles, jouait avec les belles sans cervelle parce que c'était celles qui le satisfaisaient le plus. Avant, il ne savait pas ce qu'était mignon, charmant ou adorable. Sans s'y méprendre, il ne pensait pas une seconde que Lily Evans était adorable, elle était méchante, insupportable et hautaine. Mais son visage, ses cheveux, son corps...

James secoua sa tête et préféra chercher ses amis avant qu'il ne devienne fou à ruminer seul.

* * *

 **Je ne pouvais pas continuer à les faire se battre. J'adore les JILY, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de leur offrir un chapitre sans beaucoup de dialogue mais avec beaucoup de détails pour comprendre un peu plus la naissance de cette histoire.**

 **PS : Faites souvent attention aux Flashbacks j'y mets plein d'indications sur des scènes importantes. Soyez attentif.**

 **Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire si ces chapitres sont toujours bons, ou je devrai les livrer aux détraqueurs.**

 **A demain !**


	8. Chevalerie ou Confort ?

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Je continue de poster chaque jour (sauf le week-end) parce qu'en réalité, j'ai déjà cinq à six chapitres qui sont fins prêts et attendent juste les feed-backs sur ceux déjà postés.**

 **Petites précisions : Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Rémus, Alice, Severus sont en cinquième année. Dorcas est en quatrième année. Marlène en sixième année. En ce qui concerne les personnages qui ne paraissent pas encore beaucoup ou bien viennent de paraître récemment, on a Frank Londubat (je pense pas devoir le présenter), il est en septième année, Préfet en chef, Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch du Gryffondor. Maisy Warington, la fille qui partage le dortoir avec Lily et Alice. Bastien Avery, n'est autre que le fils du partisan connu de Voldemort, il est en cinquième année avec Severus. Et Elfine Nott est le neveu du mangemort qui suit Voldemort depuis les années cinquantes, il est en sixième année. Pour le reste je vous ferai des présentations plus tard.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, j'ai enfin décidé de faire réagir Severus Rogue... Vous me direz comment vous le trouver.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chevalerie ou confort ?**

\- Bonjour Lily.

\- Severus. Salua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il sourit et regarda autours de lui.

\- Viens.

Lily commençait à s'habituer à sa hargne de toujours vouloir se cacher. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait peur des fois de certains Serpentards qui n'hésitaient pas à user de la magie sur les élèves qui n'obéissaient pas ou ne rentraient pas dans le moule. Mais elle savait aussi, que d'autres Serpentards de son année notamment Emily Macmillan, n'avaient pas peur de mener leurs vies comme bon leur semblait. Emily sortait depuis un an avec un Pouffsoufle né moldu, et bien qu'elle fut harcelée par ses camardes de maison, mais aussi par sa famille, elle ne tenta ni de s'en cacher, ni de s'en démordre.

Parfois, Lily était jalouse, de ce garçon. Elle se demandait, si un jour, son meilleur ami lui serait loyal et la défendrait, comme faisait Emily.

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi silencieuse ?

\- On va où ?

\- Tour d'astronomie ?

\- Non, il fait beau, viens on se promène près du parc.

Lily revenait du parc. Elle n'avait donc aucune envie particulière d'y retourner. Elle le testait souvent et n'aimait pas forcément ses subterfuges, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plus de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller au soleil. Lança-t-il en murmurant presque.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils se demandent si tu es un vampire. Dit Lily en lui donnant un coup de coude et lui offrant un sourire qui masquait sa déception.

\- Je présume que tu développes aussi cette théorie pour expliquer à tes amis pourquoi je ne traîne pas avec eux.

Lily se demanda si Severus pensait réellement que ses amies voulaient traîner avec lui. Elles avaient essayé il y a des années, pour elle, mais bien qu'elles soient jamais d'accord sur rien. Elles avaient unanimement conclues que Severus Rogue était bizarre.

\- Non, je leur dis que tu as une relation avec la dame grise, et qu'elle est très jalouse.

Severus se mit à rire en la regardant avancer devant lui. Il se demandait quand, il se sentirait à la hauteur de cette fille. Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il finirait par lui avouer la vraie nature de ses sentiments. Il se posait tellement de questions sur Lily, qu'un nœud se formait instinctivement dans son estomac et pour le chasser, il préférait éjecter tout et ne pas bouger de cette zone de confort. Cette zone qui faisait de lui, le confident, le premier à l'avoir connu comme elle est à l'avoir accepté, le premier qu'elle venait voir lorsqu'elle avait des soucis en magie, celui à qui elle s'était confié quand ses parents étaient morts et celui en qui elle avait confiance malgré les rumeurs qui couraient. Il avait peur de bouger et de se faire oublier comme elle avait oublié Damien. Il n'avait pas envie de la perdre et même si cela lui faisait entendre des remarques désobligeantes, des moqueries ou même de la discrimination des fois, il n'allait pas la perdre.

\- Pourquoi les gens aiment tant les rumeurs ?

\- Surement parce que la plupart du temps, elles viennent d'une information juste.

\- Donc tu crois aux rumeurs ?

\- Non. Mais la plupart s'avère juste à la fin. Répondit Lily en rêvassant.

Severus commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- L'année dernière, des petites fouineuses avaient lancé une rumeur comme quoi toi et moi sortions ensemble.

\- Et ? ça aurait pu être vrai. Toi et moi, on se promène ensemble presque en cachette tout le temps, juste tous les deux alors qu'avec le reste de mes amis on est souvent en groupe. Donc c'est normal qu'ils pensent que si on s'isole tu es mon petit ami. Conclut Lily avec amertume.

\- Et ça ne te fait rien ? Tenta Severus en se demandant s'il avait bien compris les sous-entendus de Lily.

\- Non. Je m'en fou, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient dit que je sortais avec un professeur, là ce serait vraiment dangereux et incriminant.

Le jeune homme de quinze ans avait souvent l'occasion de deviner le sens des mots et pensées de ses interlocuteurs. Mais avec Lily, il était effrayé de percevoir des signaux qui n'existaient pas en réalité.

\- Quoique c'est vexant. Comme si deux personnes ne pouvaient pas passer du temps ensemble innocemment. Les jeunes ne pensent qu'à ça. Conclut-elle.

« J'ai bien fait de me taire alors ! » Pensa Severus.

\- Il y a aussi cette rumeur qui dit que les Serpentards ont humilié Potter et sa bande, mais moi je sais pertinemment que non. Même si ça aurait fait notre plus grande fierté. Juste pour te dire que…

Lily se mit à rire. Pour la première fois, elle gardait quelque chose pour elle. Les coups qu'elle avait fait à ses camarades et ceux qu'elle leur planifiait, était son jardin secret à elle. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Severus, ce qu'ils avaient fait à la gazette. Pourquoi ?

L'esprit étroit de son ami, n'aurait jamais cautionné, qu'elle rentre dans leur jeu. Elle pensait aussi qu'il la jugerait s'il savait qu'elle trouvait ce genre de farce marrante, qu'il pourrait même lui reprocher de commencer à leur ressembler. Chose qu'elle-même avait remarqué sans avoir besoin de cette réflexion. Elle avait soif de rire, comme si son heure était comptée. Elle avait vécu trop de peine, et cette peine vivait encore en elle, comme une flamme prête à la brûler à n'importe quel moment d'inattention. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir saisir toutes les opportunités avant que sa vie ne lui soit arrachée. Elle se tourna vers son ami et lui lança de but en blanc.

\- J'ai envie d'aller à Pré-au-lard, tu viens ?

\- Nous sommes préfets Lily, on n'est pas sensé nous promener hors du château sans raison, alors que nous sommes sensés le garder.

\- Je me doutais que tu me dirais ça. De toute façon, je trouve la tour trop ennuyante et je pense que j'en ai un peu assez que tu te caches avec moi Sev'. Je te laisse maintenant, on essaiera de se voir en milieu de semaine, je n'ai pas envie de m'enfermer ce weekend.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le planta devant la tour d'astronomie. Elle descendit en courant, quand elle se retrouva face à Avery. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il s'approcha trop près d'elle et lui lança.

\- Arrête de le détourner de ses obligations. Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

\- Arrête de fouiner et d'écouter aux portes.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton sang-de-bourbe.

Lily sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et ses mains trembler, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lancer une réplique. Elle le vit diriger sa baguette vers elle, elle leva la sienne, mais il était trop tard. Elle vit un voile noir se former et entendit son corps s'écraser lentement sur le sol.

\- Evans.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et vit trois garçons de sa maison la dévisager.

\- T'aurai du me laisser leur faire leur fête, Frank.

Lily sentit sa tête lourde, elle referma les yeux, puis tenta de distinguer l'endroit qui lui faisait le plus mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'un éléphant était assis sur son crane.

\- Sirius. On ne règle pas tout à coup de baguette et de poings.

\- Excuse-moi, mais ton insigne de préfet-en-chef n'a pas réglé le problème non plus.

\- Moi, ce qui me tue, c'est que l'autre c'est son ami et pourtant il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt. S'écria Rémus.

\- Le gars que James appelle Servilus est son ami ? Le Serpentard visqueux là ? Avec des cheveux brossés au miel ?

Frank et Rémus se mirent à rire à voix haute, Quand Madame Pomfresh leur jeta un regard noir.

\- Oui, oui. Severus Rogue. Il est préfet en plus.

\- Ah oui, je sais qu'il est préfet. Il a essayé de nous coller, James et moi, mais bon il nous a plus trouvé puisqu'on a lancé Peeves contre lui. Alice et James l'appellent toujours Servilus du coup, je ne me suis jamais importuné à connaitre son vrai nom. Catapulta Sirius avec dédain

\- Il est bizarre. D'après ce que me dit Alice. Elle ne l'aime pas. Continua Frank en regardant Lily gémir.

\- Je pense qu'elle se réveille à nouveau. Lança Rémus.

Lily essaya d'ouvrir sa bouche, ou ses yeux ou bouger ses doigts, mais rien n'y fit. Elle se contenta d'écouter des mots fuser de parts et d'autres.

\- Pourquoi elle traîne avec lui ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis que je l'ai connu, ils ont toujours été amis.

\- Excuse-moi mais un ami qui ne te défend pas n'est pas un ami. Lança Sirius solennellement. Regarde moi, à peine quelques jours je me payais sa tête et tentais de la piéger autant que je pouvais et pourtant je n'ai pas pu passer sans défendre son corps inerte.

\- Il faut toujours que tout tourne autours de toi, hein Sirius ! Commenta Frank.

\- Je n'y peux rien, si j'ai des qualités impossible à ne pas mentionner.

\- Ta… Ta…

Les trois garçons se rapprochèrent de Lily. Rémus se pencha sur elle, essayant de traduire ses gémissements. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux, et fixa Sirius. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ma douce voix t'a ramené parmi nous Evans ?

\- Ta…

Elle respira un bon coup et rassembla toute sa petite dose d'énergie et lança.

\- Ta gueule Black.

Les trois garçons partirent dans un fou rire, qui leur valut les cris de Madame Pomfresh.

\- Bon Evans, il semblerait que je ne puisse pas te faire profiter de ma présence plus longtemps, je dois filer.

Elle sourit malgré elle, et se rendormit à nouveau.


	9. A trop plaisanter, les jeux s'imprègnent

**A trop plaisanter, les jeux s'imprègnent…**

Halloween sonnait aux portes et tout le château glorifiait cette période. La décoration des salles, les friandises et desserts plus variés lors de banquet, ou diners, l'humour et humeur générales... Tout constituait une bonne raison d'aimer cette célébration. Halloween, était l'une des meilleurs fêtes de Poudlard, et chaque année, les directeurs des quatre maisons se mettaient d'accord pour créer un événement.

L'année dernière, un bal dansant dans le thème « Personnalités des Chocogrenouilles » avait pris place pour les quatrièmes jusqu'aux septièmes années, alors que les plus jeunes jouaient à une version améliorée de « Farces ou Friandises » dans le terrain de Quidditch aménagé en trentaine de maisonnettes dont les portes donnaient des énigmes au frappant avant de distribuer les friandises. Cette année, pour les ainés, un bal masqué était décidé, avec des prix spéciaux pour les meilleurs déguisements.

\- Ils veulent dire quoi ? demanda Marlène McKinnon, à l'une de ses camarades de chambre Mona Burke. Ils vont définir comment le meilleur déguisement ?

\- Apparemment, il ne suffit pas de se masquer les yeux. Il faudrait qu'on soit le plus méconnaissable possible, tu vois ? Que personne ne devines qui tu es. C'est celui qui ressemblera le moins à lui-même qui va gagner.

\- En gros un autre exercice de métamorphose avec des talons hauts. Pfff. Souffla Marlène en boudant.

Elle allongea ses longues jambes sur le sol de la salle commune et chercha du regard le reste de ses camarades de dortoir. Elles étaient sûrement en train de glousser sur quelle tête avoir.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le pire ! Continua Mona qui griffonnait sur un parchemin.

\- Quoi encore ? Gueula Marlène attirant le regard d'un brun qui se battait contre son devoir d'études de moldus.

\- On devrait danser avec le maximum de partenaire possible et ensuite essayer de deviner qui était cette personne. On le dit à un parchemin magique qui enregistre les votes et les comptabilise et c'est la personne qui a le plus semé le doute qui gagne. C'est une idée de Dumbledore.

\- Je m'en doutais. Ca rejoint surement son discours sur le rapprochement avec autrui, enlever les barrières des maisons, fraterniser, union… Blabla. Imita Marlène en essayant de faire la voix de Dumbledore.

\- C'est bien, vous avez bien retenu votre leçon. Coupa le directeur de Poudlard, en souriant. Même si je dois avouer que cette voix ressemble plus à celle de Fumsec qu'à moi-même.

\- Professeur… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne vous avais pas vu… Ce n'est pas… La voix… Que faites vous dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ? Enfin excusez-moi, je voulais dire… Heureux de vous voir, monsieur, et nous nous faisons une joie d'assister à ce bal.

Un rire résonnant parvint aux oreilles de Marlène, Mona et Dumbledore.

\- Monsieur Black, Mademoiselle McKinnon vous amuse à ce point ? J'espère que vous l'amuserez également au bal. Appelez donc, Monsieur Lupin, Mademoiselle Evans, Monsieur Londubat et venez me joindre pour un petit échange.

Le reste de la salle commune, dévisagea Sirius et des murmures chahutés prirent place. Pourquoi ces noms-là étaient convoqués ? Pourquoi deux préfets et un préfet en chef ? Pourquoi pas le reste de la bande de Black ? Pourquoi le directeur était venu en personne ? Le directeur se promenait de plus en plus dans les endroits les plus improbables du château, lui qui avait l'habitude d'envoyer ses messages par hiboux, ou messagers, ou préfets. Il était trop souvent présent, là où on s'y attendait le moins, comme pour préciser au château, qu'il était là, régulier, partout. Certains le prenaient comme une mise en garde, d'autres comme un réconfort.

\- Tu peux appeler Evans du dortoir, McKinnon ?

\- Tu as peur de monter au dortoir maintenant ? Tu veux pas te retrouver avec un chignon et des talons aiguilles, Sirius ?

\- Et te voler la vedette ? Non, Non !

Marlène lui sourit, lui jeta un parchemin sur le visage, qu'il dévia facilement et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Lily n'y était pas, elle s'empressa d'apporter l'information à Sirius, qui semblait s'inquiéter.

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour Lily ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement jalouse.

\- Depuis qu'elle a le don de se fourrer dans la merde. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer.

Il accourut à son dortoir prit le parchemin au chevet de James.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je cherche Evans.

\- Pourquoi ? Lança James ennuyé.

\- Dumbledore la veut. D'ailleurs il attend Rémus et Frank aussi dans son bureau. Eux ils sont en train de patrouiller, mais elle n'est pas dans son dortoir et je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée à la chercher.

\- Elle est surement dans la bibliothèque. Lança Peter qui écoutait de son lit. Elle y est souvent.

James et Sirius cherchèrent un instant avant de la trouver dans une salle au deuxième étage. Elle était seule. Sirius replia le parchemin, qu'il prit soin de déposer à sa place et s'apprêta à sortir du dortoir lorsque James lui lança.

\- Il faudra qu'on pense à y mettre un code plus sérieux cette carte.

Peter acquiesça vivement, pendant que James enfilaient ses espadrilles.

\- Attends-moi.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, mais ne posa pas de question à son ami. Il le connaissait très bien à présent. Toute chose énigmatique était une obsession pour lui. Tant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnait cette fille, tant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, elle le détestait, il ne lâcherait pas prise.

\- Il veut vous voir pour ce qui s'est passé avant-hier ?

\- Surement. Je présume qu'il a du convoquer Nott, Avery, Rogue et… peut-être mon frère… Continua Sirius à voix basse.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que Régulus était avec eux.

\- Il n'y était pas, il est venu après.

Sirius détestait parler de son frère. Comme il détestait ce que son frère devenait. Son ami tapota son épaule et lui dit.

\- ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de connerie monumentale, elle nous a ramollit cette fille, on voulait lui clouer le clapet, mais là, on se retrouve en stand-by parce que tu as pitié d'elle. Sirius dis moi la vérité, elle te plait ?

\- James. Il se tourna vers son ami. Elle vient de se faire attaquer, et je n'ai pas juste pitié, j'ai peur que ce soit encore des membres de ma famille qui aient fait ce massacre avec ses parents. Tu comprends ce nom…

Sirius baissa les yeux. James se rendit compte, que peu importe les points qu'ils avaient en commun, il y a quelque chose qu'il était chanceux de ne pas avoir : une mauvaise réputation d'avance et un nom contre lequel se défendre à chaque fois.

\- On y est. Chuchota Sirius en poussant la porte avec douceur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Lança James en voyant un magnétophone dans la main de Lily.

\- Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? Black, tu me suis ou quoi ?

\- Ton chevalier servant jeune damoiselle. Déclara Sirius on faisant une révérence. C'est un magnétophone ?

Lily le regarda avec incrédulité. Un black qui connaissait quelque chose du monde des moldus.

\- J'ai vu ça en cours d'étude des moldus.

\- Tu prends ça comme cours ? demanda-t-elle encore plus curieuse.

\- J'aime bien choquer.

Lily réprima un sourire.

\- Tu devrais expliquer à ton ami, pour qu'il arrête de nous regarder avec un air idiot.

\- Le même air avec lequel tu mas regardé en revenant du parc l'autre jour? Répliqua James pour se défendre.

Lily se sentit en colère d'un seul coup et son presque sourire disparut subitement. Ce garçon était vraiment trop arrogant. Même si elle faisait des efforts, pour voir au dessus de ses défauts, ils couraient en premier. Le matin de son agression, elle savait que son regard avait été un peu trop expressif, mais elle aurait voulu que lui ne remarque pas.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle

\- Toi et moi faut qu'on aille chez Dumbledore.

\- Et toi pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser venir tout seul, tu es un peu instable. Sans oublier, que tu attires un peu les problèmes.

Lily passa à côté de lui et lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule.

\- Faut pas provoquer les fous Potter.

\- Sauf si je connais leur langage Evans.

\- Tu es culotté ! Si moi j'attire les problèmes. Toi tu fais quoi ?

\- Je les crée.

Ils étaient l'un face à l'autre à présent. Ils se toisaient et encore une fois, une sensation inédite prit place dans le corps de Lily, l'autre jour, elle prenait ce sentiment pour de la peur, aujourd'hui, la peur, la colère, la chaleur, le défi, les frissons, la rancune, elle ne savait plus. Il fixa ses yeux et ne put y lire quoique ce soit cette fois-ci. Il était dérouté par ses propres émotions, comment une fille aussi jolie pouvait autant lui donner envie de distribuer des baffes ? Elle était si triviale et pourtant si mystérieuse.

\- Bon, maintenant que nous savons que vous êtes fous et dangereux tous les deux. Evans, on n'y va ? même si j'adore faire des entrées remarquables, je ne pense pas devoir me faire remarquer encore plus par Dumby. Je suis sûre qu'à force de me voir, il a sûrement des chaussettes à mon effigie.

Lily le suivit sans plus adresser un regard à James. Lui ne put s'empêcher de la voir partir. Elle riait à la remarque idiote de Sirius. Rémus avait dit qu'elle ne était complètement indifférente à l'existence de Sirius et aujourd'hui, elle riait à ses blagues, mais lui, elle le détestait. Tout le monde disait qu'elle était douce et attentionnée, elle avait surement changé à cause de cette année difficile qu'elle a du vivre, et peut-être elle était devenu quelqu'un d'acerbe, c'est surement ça. Elle a surement changé. Mais pourquoi le haïr lui était resté une constante ? Que lui avait-il fait ?

Après une réunion détaillée avec Dumbledore, où il écouta chaque version des quatre élèves convoqués. Il distribua quelques points à Rémus et Sirius pour être venus en aide à un camarade en détresse, donna des instructions à Frank qu'il félicita pour son sang froid, ses bonnes décisions et le bon choix des punitions affectées. (Il avait donné à Nott, trois mois de punitions à lire et faire des résumés sur tous les livres moldus de la bibliothèque, parce qu'il détestait les moldus, à Avery de nettoyer la clairière derrière la cabane de Hagrid, chaque jour pendant un mois, de nettoyer la volière le mois d'après et d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire à Nick quasi sans tête en prenant soin d'inviter chaque fantôme personnellement parce qu'il détestait tout ce qui n'était pas humain, à Rogue, cinquante points de moins, pour non assistance à personne en danger et donc encouragement de sorts interdits, en retranchant, soixante-dix points de plus chacun pour attaque raciste sur préfet)

Le professeur Dumbledore, demanda aux garçons de quitter la salle, pour qu'il puisse s'entretenir avec Miss Evans.

\- Mademoiselle Evans, je suis content de vous voir, même si je préfère quand nous nous rencontrons dans des circonstances où on pourrait s'offrir du thé et des tartes à la mélasse.

Lily sourit et regarda son professeur avec reconnaissance.

\- Il se peut que certaines décisions que je prends ou prendrais, vous paraissent incongrues. Je vous ai gardé pour vous expliquer, que je sais ce qui se passe pour chacun de mes élèves ou du moins je suis le mieux informé. Je sais que votre première année a été difficile pour vous, en raison des diverses moqueries. Durant votre année d'entrée à Poudlard, il y a eu que deux nés moldues, depuis trois ans, nous n'en avions pas eu, vous et une autre personne à Pouffsoufle qui a eu la chance de tomber sur des gens qui ne focalisait pas sur la différence. Ce qui ne fut pas votre cas, j'ai su d'ores et déjà que votre vie à Poudlard nécessitera plus de courage pour vous. J'ai été fière que vous prouviez à tout le monde durant quatre ans, qu'être né moldu, ne rende pas un sorcier moins doué, puisque vous êtes une sorcière brillante et si je n'ose me tromper vous êtes parmi les premiers. Ceci étant dit, vous avez su vous entourer par de bonnes personnes, et je ne vous demanderez pas de vous méfier d'autres, vous êtes dotés d'une intuition qui vous aide à discerner entre le bien et le mal, j'ai eu maintes occasions de remarquer cela. Cependant, je vous encourage à toujours bien vous entourez. Monsieur Lupin et Monsieur Black réagissent surement de manière infantile pour la plupart du temps, mais eux aussi me prouvent jour après jour que le courage, loyauté et amour pour la justice sont leurs principales qualités. L'amour et l'amitié sont les clés de la vie. Ne l'oubliez pas. Je sais que vous avez vécu une année difficile que vous avez perdu vos parents, votre sœur et un ami cher.

Lily rosit en réalisant que Dumbledore parlait de Damien.

\- Je n'en serai jamais aussi désolé que ces pertes le méritent, mais sachez que ne pas fermer votre cœur à la vie et l'amour c'est ce qui vous rendra plus courageuse Miss Evans. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé, mais nous savons tous les deux, qui étaient derrière ces attaques innommables et immondes. J'ai bien peur, vue les récents événements que vous en soyez une cible aussi. Je protège mes élèves, tous sans exception, du mieux que je peux, tant que je peux, et je le peux ! Si vous ne me voyez pas les renvoyer de mon école, sachez que je les protège aussi, ceux qui ont pris les mauvaises décisions aujourd'hui sont des enfants, il serait regrettable de notre part de les catégoriser ainsi à vie. Je les protège, comme je protège les autres. Je les protège d'eux même et du danger externe. Donc Mademoiselle Evans, aimez et laissez vous aimer, sans vous souciez du reste. Je veille sur ce château, même si certaines de mes décisions vous paraissent insensées, le temps viendra ou vous comprendrez.

Lily avait reçut tellement d'information dans ce monologue, que quelques secondes après le dernier mot de Dumbledore, elle réfléchissait encore à leur portée. Il pencha la tête à droite, la regarda par dessus ses lunettes avec un œil bienveillant, lui sourit et lui fit signe qu'il attendait ses questions.

\- J'ai bien compris votre message professeur. Je ne m'inquiète pas et merci pour vos mots et conseils.

Lily sortit du bureau en trainant les pieds, elle se pressa de rejoindre la salle commune, lorsqu'elle ressentit un souffle derrière elle. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade et la peur s'emparer d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se sentir ainsi dans le château, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être en sécurité auparavant. Elle pensa un instant à Dumbledore. Il surveille tout et tout le monde, rien ne lui arrivera. Elle respira un bon coup, tint sa baguette ferme dans sa main et fit de grandes enjambées. En prenant le couloir qui menait vers la tour de gryffondor, ce n'était plus un souffle qu'elle entendait mais des pas.

\- Qui est là ?

Personne ne répondit, mais les pas cessèrent. Soudain, elle eut l'idée folle de surprendre l'être ou la chose qui la suivait, elle revint sur ses pas en courant tout en essayant de détecter la provenance du bruit puis elle heurta quelque chose. Elle entendit un ricanement. C'était un élève, elle venait de le faire tomber elle en était sûre. Et la manière ridicule avec laquelle elle s'était étalée par terre, empêcha cette personne de refreiner son envie de rire, le ricanement reprit et elle fronça les sourcils en se remémorant ce rire de gorge particulier.

\- Potter ?

La voix ne répondit pas. Mais elle sentit un vent léger souffler sur l'endroit où se trouvait le corps, elle entendit des pas s'éloigner, puis sans crier gare, un corps se matérialisa devant elle.

\- Tu veux me tuer ?! Cria-t-elle une main sur son cœur.

Elle lui tapa dessus et le poussa en tentant de reprendre son souffle, d'un mouvement rapide il lui tint les poignets de ses mains.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal avec ces petits coups.

Elle le regarda avec colère, elle se débattit et releva son genou, mais il fut plus véloce qu'elle et esquiva son coup.

\- Tu vas me lâcher ! Cria-t-elle.

Il ne la lâcha pas, au contraire, il tint ses poignets encore plus fermement. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible devant quelqu'un et pourtant elle s'était battue avec des garçons, à plusieurs reprises. Il la rapprocha de lui, avec son autre main. Essayant de la maîtriser le plus possible, il lui montrait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Mais le peu de distance qui les séparait maintenant devenait pesant et perturbant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Lança-t-elle avec des yeux exorbitants.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lâcha ses poignets, enleva sa main de son dos, approcha son visage du sien et la regarda encore une fois comme s'il cherchait des réponses au fond de ses yeux.

\- Tu es malade !

Elle le gifla en tremblant de tous ces membres et au moment de s'en aller Peeves se mit à crier dans le couloir adjacent. Les signaux signifiaient qu'il venait vers eux. Elle se retourna vers James, instinctivement, qui lui offrit son sourire le plus ravageur lui tira la main, lui cria de courir, ramassa quelque chose par terre et la poussa derrière une armure. Elle se trouvait dans le noir le plus total, ne sachant plus si elle était dans un couloir, un placard, seule ou avec Potter.

\- Lumos.

Elle était seule. Elle mit les paumes de ses mains sur ses genoux se pencha en avant, respira, puis se mit à rire. Cette adrénaline ! Cette chose qu'avant, elle appelait la peur, lui faisait ressentir une joie qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant. Elle s'assit par terre, regarda autours d'elle et continua de sourire, elle avait envie de rire. La porte s'ouvrit. Les yeux devant elle, la dévisagèrent.

\- Ça te plait, de te faire enfermer dans un placard à onze heures du soir, par quelqu'un que tu détestes, pour fuir un esprit pas plus frappeur que toi ?

Lily avait toujours envie de rire et même de cette remarque, mais elle ne lui donnerait jamais ce plaisir. Elle avait envie de répondre « exactement », mais à la place elle se mit debout le regarda avec malice et écouta à la porte. Peeves trainait toujours.

\- Complètement givrée. Lui lança James en la regardant.

\- Arrête de me suivre Potter, si tu ne veux pas finir dans un asile pour fou.

\- Je ne te suivais pas. Je t'attendais.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, puis se retourna doucement vers lui.

\- Je suis là, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle avec une amabilité qui n'avait aucun lieu d'être dans ces circonstances.

Pris au dépourvu, il hésita un instant. Il n'hésitait jamais pourtant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient, les serpents ?

\- Tu m'attendais pour me demander quelque chose à laquelle aurait pu répondre deux de tes meilleurs amis ?

\- Je veux ta version.

\- Ça t'apporterait quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber. Bonne nuit Evans.

Il poussa la porte et s'en alla sans plus se détourner, elle le regarda partir, réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas par où revenir et cria à son égard, pour le retenir.

\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles Potter. C'est à toi de laisser tomber.

Il revint vers elle en courant presque, s'avança encore plus, elle recula. Ils refirent les mêmes mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve collée au mur derrière elle. Il n'y avait plus que la lumière d'une torche qui illuminait le couloir, elle voyait ses yeux dorés briller. Plus il plantait son regard sur elle, plus ses pupilles vertes se dilataient. Il s'en rendit compte et lui sourit, mais cette fois sans une once de malice.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas aussi détestable que tu le crois… Enfin, si tu le crois !

Il la laissa plantée sur le mur et s'en alla, encore une fois. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits avant de courir après lui. Elle en avait assez de le voir essayer de jouer avec elle, la manière forte serait surement moins dangereuse.

\- Potter montre-moi le chemin ou je te colle ! Criait-elle dans le couloir.

Elle finit par le trouver et le suivit sans qu'ils n'échangent plus aucun mot.

Cette nuit-là chacun d'eux dormit avec un sourire nouveau, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'en comprenne réellement la cause.

Il faisait froid cette nuit-là, Lily resserra son écharpe autours de son cou et se déplaça doucement, elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds. Le sol était doux, soudain, quelque chose tomba sur son nez. Un petit atome blanc. Elle le toucha et sourit. La neige. Elle se décida à continuer sa promenade, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussures, peu lui importait au fond. Elle pouvait toujours voler. Elle étendit ses bras et un éclair la frappa.

\- Evans. Prend au moins ta tortue bleue.

Lily se tourna vers son interlocuteur et elle réalisa que son front et celui de l'homme en face d'elle saignait.

\- Ça t'a touché aussi ? Demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

\- Non, c'est pas mon sang, c'est le tien. Prend la tortue bon sang et barre-toi, si tu veux pas que ton front se fonde en deux.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar. Mais cette fois-ci quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait lui parla enfin.

Elle se passa un peignoir sur le dos et descendit.

\- Sirius ?

Une tête venait de disparaître de l'âtre de la cheminée. Sirius eut un regard contrarié.

\- Va dormir Evans. Lui lança-t-il.

* * *

 _ **Je m'excuse du retard, mais me voilà. J'attends vos feedbacks, on se demande ce qu'il mijote Sirius?**_


	10. Les étoiles rendent la lune radieuse

**Evening tout le monde !**

 **Le monde de harry potter ne m'appartient toujours pas malheureusement.**

 **Alors voilà, y a pas mal d'entre vous qui trouvent les chapitres assez courts donc je vais essayer de les allonger, mais vous me promettez de tenir le coup, et les lire meme s'ils comportent onze mille ligne ok ? Promis ?**

 **Petit rappel des personnages tout sorti de mon imagination (pour le reste je ne fais pas de présentation)**

 **Maisy Warington : Gryffondor, en 5ème année, partage le dortoir avec Lily et Alice (n'apprécie pas beaucoup les filles)**

 **Marcus Shafiq : Gryffondor, 5ème année également, mentionné dans le chapitre 2 parmi ceux attirés par Lily.**

 **Voilà, J'attends vos reviews avec impatience (comme j'ai attendu ma lettre ! j'espère que les vôtres ne seront pas juste un petit rêve :( )**

* * *

 **Les étoiles rendent la lune radieuse.**

\- Lily ! Lily, s'il te plait attend !

\- Quoi ?

Ses yeux étaient devenues vert foncé, une colère incommensurable s'y dessinait.

\- Ecoute, pour mon bien et le tien, il faut que tu me laisses du temps, je n'ai pas changé d'avis pour l'instant, pas plus qu'hier, avant-hier ou la nuit d'avant, je n'ai pas la force ce matin s'il te plait.

Rogue regarda son amie s'en aller. Pouvait-il la nommer encore son amie ? se demanda-t-il. Si seulement, elle comprenait, si seulement, le choixpeau l'avait mise à Serpentard, leurs vies seraient tellement différentes. Il avait tout fait pour surmonter leurs différences, mais plus les années passaient, plus il avait du mal à se tenir à l'écart de son monde, par contre, il n'aspirait plus faire partie ou même comprendre celui de son amie.

Bizarrement, Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait oublié sa rancune envers ses agresseurs, mais n'avait pu oublier que son ami se tenait à quelques marches d'eux et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il avait certes amorti sa chute d'après la version de Frank, mais cela lui importait peu, elle chérissait Severus presque comme un membre de sa famille, mais plus Lily changeait, plus elle grandissait, plus la couardise du jeune garçon faisait outrage aux bonnes mœurs de leur relation. Elle méritait mieux, elle le savait.

\- Lily. Tu peux me donner un coup de main s'il te plait ?

Lily sortit de ses pensées en se tournant vers Peter. Il était accroché à une échelle et essayait de faire tournoyer des boules en formes de citrouilles à visage qui faisaient toutes sortes de grimace, au plafond du couloir.

\- Peter, il faut les éteindre avant de les accrocher sinon, elles vont continuer à faire des grimaces et ne pas se tenir sur place.

\- Elles s'éteignent comment ces horribles choses ?

\- Attends, jette-moi une pour voir.

Lily intercepta la boule et la regarda en souriant. Dumbledore avait décidément un goût très prononcé pour les farces. Elle essaya d'éteindre les yeux lumineux de la boule, puis de chercher un bouton sur la face sans visage de la citrouille qui continuait de faire des grimaces, mais en vain. Peter descendit de l'échelle et essaya de deviner avec elle comment éteindre ces choses-là.

\- On m'avait parlé de ce genre de boules folles, je sais qu'elles doivent s'éteindre d'abord, mais je me demande comment.

\- Et si on lui demandait de se taire tout simplement. Proposa Peter.

Ils se regardèrent puis se lancèrent à l'unisson.

\- Tais-toi !

La boule en question fit une grimace encore plus tordue et se mit à pouffer.

\- Mais elles sont complètement idiotes.

\- Pourtant, cette tête me rappelle quelques uns de tes amis, Peter.

Peter la regarda avec curiosité, il voulait rétorquer puis vit son air cocasse.

\- Lily. Il est gentil James.

\- Vous vous racontez tout ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il devine le prénom de l'ami qu'elle visait.

\- Evidemment. Lança-t-il avec fierté. En réalité, James est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et de cool.

\- Ravi qu'il te plaise Peter. En parlant d'ami, pourquoi tu te bats avec ces boules ? Ce n'était pas plutôt à Rémus de le faire ? Demanda Lily innocemment.

\- Il… Il est un peu fatigué. Donc, je le remplace pour qu'il n'ait pas du retard sur les préparatifs, sinon tu connais Susan Perry, elle risque de le tuer. Même si Frank est un ami, il ne peut rien contre la préfète-en-chef… Elle est indomptable, tu sais…

Lily se rendit compte que Peter faisait tout pour détourner le sujet principal de sa question. Il était tellement nerveux, qu'il était capable de continuer à parler ainsi pendant une heure. Elle regarda son calendrier et se rendit compte que la pleine lune était ce soir. Elle n'écoutait plus Peter, lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Tu es en retard quelque part ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est gentil à toi de le remplacer. Tu vois ça c'est de la gentillesse ! Intima-t-elle en faisant allusion à son autre ami.

Peter rosit légèrement au compliment et soudain il la regarda d'un air triomphant.

\- Tu as réussi, elle ne bouge plus.

\- Ah oui !

\- Tu as fait comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je la caressais pendant que nous parlions, ou bien je l'ai chatouillé, vas-y essaie.

Peter se mit à chatouiller la boule qui sourit puis devint immobile.

\- Merci Lily.

Il remonta sur son échelle pendant qu'elle lui envoya un sourire et continua son chemin.

Elle avait oublié que Rémus serait malade ce soir, elle avait donc oublié de lui préparer des petits remontants comme elle avait pris l'habitude de faire depuis sa troisième année.

* * *

 _Troisième année._

\- Lily !

Lily vit un Rémus tout joyeux ce jour-là, son anniversaire était une réussite, il tombait après une longue semaine d'absence, d'une maladie qui l'avait cloué à l'infirmerie sans que personne ne le voit. Il s'en était sorti indemne, mais Lily n'avait pu rater cette cicatrice camouflée mais pas complètement disparue, qui se traçait de son front jusqu'à son arcade droite.

Durant sa semaine de convalescence, elle avait tenu à aller le voir. Seulement, elle n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer sa bande, qu'elle ne supportait pas tout le temps. Elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas attendre que le couvre-feu s'approche mais réalisa que cette bande-là, bien au contraire, préférait ces horaires-là pour gambader dans le château. Elle avait fini par y aller en se cachant grâce au sort de désillusion qu'elle avait appris à maitriser avec Severus.

Arrivée, à la porte de l'infirmerie, elle réalisa que ses appréhensions étaient bien fondées, la clique de Potter était bien là. Elle décida de rester cachée en attendant qu'ils daignent se bouger, elle se donna quinze minutes d'attente, s'ils ne partaient pas elle reviendrait une autre fois. Elle entra sans faire de bruit et s'affaira doucement dans une chaise un peu éloignée du lit où était allongé le malade. Elle était cachée par un paravent ce qui lui permettrait de rester dissimulée même au cas où son sortilège ne faisait plus effet.

\- Il s'est fait beaucoup de mal cette fois. Entendit-elle malgré elle.

\- Je n'imagine pas ce qu'il doit endurer là-bas tout seul, pauvre Rémus. Continua Sirius avec un ton désolé.

\- J'espère que Peter reviendra vite de la cuisine, il n'y a pas mieux que le chocolat, pour lui remonter le moral lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Lily réalisa alors que Rémus devait être endormi, que seuls James Potter et Sirius Black étaient à son chevet et que Rémus avait eu quelque chose de bien plus grave que ce qu'on racontait dans le château. La curiosité de Lily était piquée à vif. Elle regarda autours d'elle à la recherche d'un je ne sais quoi. Son esprit tournait vite, mais il n'y avait rien, seul un calendrier trainait au mur et un tableau orné d'un vieil ours endormi. Lily regarda à l'extérieur, une grosse lueur couleur grisâtre la dévisageait. Soudain, elle détourna le regard vers le calendrier, cette date… Petit à petit des morceaux d'un puzzle commencèrent à se former dans son esprit, puis une phrase que Severus a dit une fois lui revint en mémoire « Il est tout le temps malade lui, je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès, personne ne tombe malade une fois par mois ». Une fois par mois, pensa-t-elle. Presque toujours à la même date, mais le pire était qu'une fois, elle était venue le voir à l'infirmerie comme il lui avait dit, mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il lui avait dit que sa mère aussi était malade, qu'il avait du aller la voir. Elle n'y avait pas réellement crue, mais lui réserva le droit d'avoir ses propres secrets, peut-être faisait-il une bêtise dont elle ne serait pas fière ? Elle avait pensé ce jour-là. Mais à ce moment là, plus Lily songeait plus elle s'approchait à une conclusion qui avait essayé de s'imprimer dans son cerveau sans qu'elle veuille y croire.

Il était pâle, il était malade à chaque fin ou début du mois, il était seul d'après ces amis, il s'est fait du mal…

\- On devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, il ne peut pas juste se blesser à chaque fois comme ça. Dumbledore lui a offert une solution, mais elle protège les autres et pas lui.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais il a raison, on ne peut pas l'approcher, nous sommes des humains, il ne nous reconnaitrait même pas, il pourrait vraiment nous tuer. Alors comment pourrait-on l'aider ?

Lily sentit une vague de sentiments mélangés lui couvrir le corps et l'esprit. Maintenant, elle savait.

Rémus tuer ces propres amis ! Impossible ! Pourtant Rémus se transformait bien en monstre chaque pleine lune.

\- Mais McGo, elle, elle va le récupérer des fois pour le ramener ici. Continua James avec espoir.

\- Parce qu'elle se transforme en chat sûrement, mais…

Sirius n'acheva pas sa phrase. Les garçons se turent un instant, Lily ne les voyant pas ne pouvait pas comprendre, ni savoir qu'ils se regardaient comme si un seul cerveau les régissaient, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, et le même sourire de triomphe se dessina sur leurs visages.

\- Hé ! J'ai failli me faire capturer par Rusard. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me goinfrer autant. Cria Peter en entrant en trombe, tout essoufflé.

Lily profita de l'ouverture de la porte pour s'y plonger en courant.

Elle courut sans se rendre compte du chemin qu'elle prenait, elle courait en même temps que son esprit cogitait. La rapidité avec laquelle, elle amassait toutes les informations, lui donna le tournis. Elle s'arrêta un instant, prit une grande inspiration et continua son chemin en marchant. Arrivée devant la grosse dame, elle lança.

\- Astral

Lily se mit à sourire. La coïncidence était quand même hilarante. Elle entra dans son dortoir sans un mot tira sur ses rideaux et se mit directement dans son lit. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours le sortilège administré à son corps, elle le leva et fixa le plafond. Cette nuit-là, elle réfléchit longtemps, et c'est ainsi que le jour de son anniversaire, elle lui lança cette phrase qui le dérouta au petit déjeuner. C'est aussi cette phrase qui avait fait pousser Rémus à venir lui parler avant de finir sa fête d'anniversaire, le soir même.

\- Tu t'amuses bien Rémus ?

\- Oui. Merci de t'être pointé, même si tu ne connais pas beaucoup de monde ici.

\- Marlène m'a un peu forcé à descendre, mais j'avoue que je suis contente de te voir un peu plus gai, qu'en début de semaine.

\- En parlant de…

Il regarda autours de lui et vit Sirius le fixer avec un regard goguenard. Il demanda alors à Lily de le suivre et sortit de la salle commune trop bruyante. Il s'éloigna un peu de la grosse dame et regarda Lily droit dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit, tira un paquet de sa poche emballé avec soin et lui tendit avant qu'il ne dise un mot.

Il lui offrit un sourire timide et défit son paquet. Il contenait un petit carnet avec une couverture en velours, entouré par une bande métallique fermé par un cadenas, d'où n'émanait aucune clé.

\- Oh ! Merci Lily. C'est gentil. Ça sert à quoi ?

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender un peu. Elle avait décidé de lui offrir tout son soutien, mais serait-il vraiment content que quelqu'un apprenne son secret sans qu'il ne le partage lui-même ? Ils étaient toujours cordiaux depuis leur première année, mais ils n'étaient pas plus amis que cela. Ils s'aidaient des fois en cours quand ils tombaient en binôme, se disaient bonjour, se respectaient depuis leur première semaine à Poudlard, mais Lily n'était pas sa meilleure amie, d'ailleurs elle ne savait pas grand-chose de sa vie. Devait-elle vraiment entrer ainsi sans qu'elle y soit invitée ? Elle hésita puis finit par expliquer avec douceur.

\- C'est un objet moldu que j'ai un peu modifié. Normalement, ça sert pour les journaux intimes, les amies de ma sœur en ont toutes. Chaque jour, elles y écrivent leurs pensées et le ferme à clé pour que personne ne vienne lire. Celui-là, je l'ai un peu ensorcelé, il n'y a pas de clé, mais il n'y a que toi qui peut l'ouvrir en donnant un mot de passe que tu choisirais, tu glisses le mot de passe dans le cadenas et il reconnait ton écriture et s'ouvre.

\- C'est vraiment génial comme cadeau. Je pourrais y noter toute sorte de chose.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. A l'intérieur, il y a un calendrier euh… Spécial… Il y a des espaces vides dans certaines parties du mois, où tu pourras aussi assigner des tâches aux personnes qui te remplacerait… quand tu ne pourrais pas être là. Ces personnes en question recevront des rappels dans leurs parchemins aux dates que tu marqueras… mais il te faut leur permission bien sûr, tu ne peux pas assigner à qui tu veux. Il faut que tes amis veuillent bien… aider… dans le besoin… quand tu ne peux pas… quand tu es malade…

Rémus avait les yeux grands ouverts, il ne s'était pas trompé, elle avait bien fait allusion à sa lycanthropie ce matin au petit déjeuner, en lui rendant son parchemin. Elle savait. Il ne parla pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Il avait les yeux fixés sur son carnet. Elle savait et la première chose qu'elle faisait était lui offrir un cadeau pour l'aider de la manière qu'elle trouva le mieux. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle était en situation d'attente. Pour seul réponse, il la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il y mit toute la gratitude qu'il ressentait, toute la gentillesse qu'elle méritait.

\- Tu vas m'écraser Rémus.

Il se détacha d'elle et elle vit que ses yeux étaient larmoyants.

\- Je sais et je n'ai pas le droit de m'immiscer comme ça dans ta vie. Mais ça ne change rien, ce que tu peux être une fois par mois, ne définit pas qui tu es vraiment. Sinon, je te promets, nous, toutes les filles on serait que d'horrible mégères à abattre.

Rémus éclata de rire, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lily Evans comparait sa lycanthropie aux menstruations des filles.

\- Je… Tu ne peux pas savoir… Merci Lily. Etait tout ce que sa bouche réussit à décamper comme syllabes.

Elle déposa une bise sur sa joue et s'apprêta à partir puis se rappela d'une chose.

\- Maintenant que j'ai décidé de m'introduire dans ta vie, je te préviens je suis un peu fouineuse, et il faut que tu saches que tu plais à une certaine demoiselle, donc évites de briser les cœurs, comme tes chers amis.

\- Quoi ? Qui c'est ? Demanda Rémus en rougissant.

\- Désolée. Collaboration féminine, mes lèvres sont scellées.

Fin du flash back.

* * *

Lily se dirigea vers son dortoir prit son sac et y rajouta un autre livre de potions. Bien qu'elle ait un double cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, elle se promit de rester dans la classe par la suite pour essayer de préparer une potion pour Rémus avant le déjeuner. Elle ramassa ses affaires et descendit, elle surprit Maisy faisant les yeux doux à Potter dans les escaliers menant vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle voulait descendre mais réalisa qu'en faisant, elle devra passer par eux, alors elle se fit le plus discret possible, se demandant ce que faisait cette fille dans le dortoir des garçons.

\- Non, je n'ai pas ton livre. Maisy, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu avec plus d'un livre en main à la base ! Rétorqua James avec véhémence.

C'est ce ton arrogant qui faisait que Lily le trouvait insupportable.

\- Tu es sûr ? J'étais assise en face de toi et Peter le dernier cours, peut-être que Peter l'a.

\- Alors demande à Peter.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Tu l'as vraiment cherché ? Ou bien tu cherches juste une excuse pour venir me parler à nouveau ?

C'est aussi cette attitude qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais elle devait avouer qu'il l'avait percé au grand jour, Lily savait que Maisy tournait autours de Potter, depuis le jour où elle trouva ses dessins dans un de ses livres jetés dans leur dortoir.

\- Oups ! Et alors ? Dit Maisy d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle.

Maisy gloussa puis s'approcha de lui. Elle était à quelques centimètres de son torse. Il remonta une marche pour s'éloigner, elle le suivit, il la poussa doucement et la regarda avec son mauvais rictus.

\- Et alors disons que je n'aime pas les filles qui n'ont aucune personnalité. Aucun piquant, je me lasserai vite.

\- Tu ne me connais pas assez.

Lily n'en revenait pas. C'est à cause de filles comme Maisy que Potter se prenait pour un dieu.

\- Maisy, Maisy, tu penses être mystérieuse. Mais tout le monde sait que je te plais. Tu n'es pas une gentille bien que tu essaies de le montrer, tu es jalouse de pas mal de fille, tu n'as pas beaucoup confiance en toi et tu te nourris de ragot pour remonter ton estime !

Sans crier gare, Maisy remonta en courant elle heurta Lily et lui envoya un regard noir, en lui criant de dégager de son chemin. Au même moment, James apparut derrière Lily, qui se massait l'épaule en suivant Maisy du regard.

\- Evans ! Chantonna-t-il avec sourire.

Lily se tourna vers lui en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est toi qui l'as fait exploser comme ça ?

\- Les gens n'aiment pas la vérité. Lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Vraiment ? Toi si, je présume ? Si je me mettais à te lancer tes quatre vérités en face de manière crue, tu me prendrais dans tes bras peut-être ?

\- Toutes les raisons seront bonnes pour te serrer contre moi Evans.

Lily ne s'y attendait pas. Elle le regarda avec dédain et pestiféra.

\- Dans tes rêves !

\- Bien sûr, dans mes rêves. Moi, j'y suis dans les tiens ?

\- Non ! Mais tu es incroyable ! Tu penses vraiment un instant que je vais te sourire bêtement en me servant ce genre de débilité ?

Elle posait la question sérieusement pour une fois. Il ne répondit pas se contentant de la dévisager.

\- Laisse-moi être claire. Potter tu représentes pour moi, tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en une personne. Tu es misogyne, immature, arrogant et prétentieux.

\- Tu penses être blessante ? Avec tes petits doigts frêles et tes mots répétitifs ? Evans toi ! Ne te prends pas pour plus que tu n'es. Ta fausse sympathie et ta pseudo maturité ne me trompe pas, encore moins ton hypocrisie.

\- Quoi ? Moi hypocrite ?

\- Oui, tu joues le rôle de la fille modèle, alors que je l'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu crèves d'envie de te déchainer, de braver peut-être même les interdits ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu hier, ta soif de jeu ? Tu as une langue bien pendue et tu te prétends gentille et sympa ? Tu ne me connais même pas et tu te permets de me juger !

\- Et toi parce que tu m'a vu une fois, tu crois avoir cerné ma personnalité !

\- Je suis plus perspicace que tu le crois !

\- Et moi je te connais bien avant que tu saches qui je suis !

\- Alors quoi tu me suivais ?

\- Tu vois ! Tu vois, c'est de cette arrogance que je parle, tu penses que le monde ne tourne qu'autours de toi ! Détrompe-toi Potter dans le mien, tu n'es rien.

\- Tu crois que j'ai envi de faire partie de ton monde si rigide ?

Ils se toisèrent un instant, ne bougeant pas. Leurs yeux étaient reliés par un fil qu'aucun d'eux ne réussit à rompre. De la colère, de la haine, de la rage, des mots qu'ils regrettaient d'avoir entendu ou dit. Aucun d'eux n'était connu pour perdre son sang froid. S'il y avait bien un point qu'ils avaient en commun était qu'ils arrivaient à se maitriser. Et pourtant…

\- A quoi vous jouez ?

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent et réalisèrent que des portes étaient ouvertes autours d'eux. Sirius, Alice, Dorcas, ses camarades de dortoir, et deux autres Gryffondors de sixième année les regardaient incrédules.

Lily ramassa son sac et s'en alla sans un regard derrière elle.

Le reste de sa journée se passa sans encombre. Severus, ne lui parla pas la laissant tranquille durant le cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Alice, essaya de la débrider en lui disant que si Lily ne comptait pas s'intéresser ou sortir avec Marcus Shafiq, elle allait l'utiliser pour oublier Frank. Potter et sa bande ne se montrèrent pas et elle réussit à faire une potion correcte pour son ami.

Il était 17h, James tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Sirius se goinfrait et Peter relisait un livre pour la énième fois en leur posant chaque trente secondes une question.

\- Peter. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se transforme. Arrête de stresser. Lança Sirius la bouche pleine.

\- Hé ! James stresse aussi !

\- Hein ! quoi ? non. Je ne stresse pas !

\- Alors pourquoi, tu tournes comme ça, tu essaies de décoller sans ton balai ou quoi ?

\- Rien.

James était irrité. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui arrivait à le mettre dans cet état. Le Quidditch, et il n'y avait ni entrainements, ni match pour l'instant. Peter, se demandait pourquoi il avait l'air sur le point d'exploser. D'habitudes, James tournait tout à la dérision et ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux pour que cela puisse lui faire virer le moral au plus bas. James s'assit, puis se releva et dit à ses amis.

\- Je reviens dans dix minutes.

\- Ne tarde pas. Dit Peter. On doit être là-bas à…

Sirius lui fit un signe de la main, lui signifiant de le laisser partir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je crois que sa dispute avec Evans ce matin l'a gardé dans cet état.

\- Mais c'était aussi grave que ça ?

\- Ils ont réussi à me réveiller, avec leurs cris. s'exclama Sirius.

\- Quoi ? mais toi tu ne dors pas, tu tombes dans le coma. Comment ils ont fait ça ?

\- Dis celui qui peut dormir n' importe où et n'importe quand.

James se dirigea vers la tour de Serdaigle. Il était sorti avec plusieurs filles de cette maison, il connaissait beaucoup de coins tranquilles. Il s'installa dans un des balcons qui donnaient sur la cour et observa le soleil se coucher.

Il revint vers ses amis de meilleure humeur et leur annonça trois bonnes nouvelles.

\- Dumbledore n'est pas là. Donc on peut rester toute la nuit avec Rémus, c'est McGo qui viendra le chercher, elle ne vient qu'au petit matin. Et demain, nous aurons une grosse journée, j'ai décidé que Lily Evans ne pouvait pas juste s'en sortir comme ça. Et, j'étais dans la tour, de retour de mon petit coin chez les Serdaigle quand Sabrina est venue vers moi.

\- La moitié Vélane ? Demanda Peter en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui…

Le sourire de James signifiait qu'il avait surement passé un bon quart d'heure avec la jeune fille.

\- Quel chanceux ! Lança Peter jaloux

\- C'est qu'il sait parler aux filles ce petit escroc, quand il veut. Ricana Sirius. Et sinon pour Evans, tu lui feras quoi ?

\- Rien de bien méchant. Juste comme d'habitude.

\- Ça t'avait manqué, les retenues. Lança Peter. En réalité moi j'ai une folle envie d'écrabouiller un peu de Serpentards.

\- On fera tout ça cette semaine. Fini les vacances les nazes.

\- Je me demande comment Rémus va prendre notre illégal petit secret ? Se demanda Sirius

Les trois garçons se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité, et se dirigèrent vers la cabane hurlante. Rémus en avait encore pour minimum une demi heure avant d'entrer se cacher ici. Les garçons, qui avaient tout organisé à l'avance, avaient dressés une table avec quatre couverts sur une jolie nappe et des plats variés sur la table, une bougie en forme de baguette était planté au milieu et des rideaux aux couleurs de Gryffondor ornaient la pièce. Ils avaient nettoyé le débarras qui s'y trouvait avant.

\- Il va flipper je te jure.

Les trois garçons se bougeaient en éclatant de rire. Ils avaient hâte de voir la réaction de leur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent madame Pomfresh entrer dans le tunnel, donner quelques encouragements à Rémus et fermer la porte à clé derrière lui, elle dressa un barrage avec sa baguette pour que Rémus ne puisse pas enfoncer la porte. Les trois garçons se donnèrent le signal.

Rémus ouvrit la porte avec un air las, il ne réalisa pas que la pièce avait changé de prime abord, il avança, soudain, vit une table dressée au milieu de la pièce, les murs étaient moins sales, les rideaux de la couleur de sa maison, et le plus étonnant dans tout ce décor était que trois animaux étaient installés autours de la table.

Il poussa un cri, un juron, voulut courir puis vit que les animaux ne bougeaient. La scène était ridicule. Un cerf, un chien et un rat attablé… Comme s'ils l'attendaient.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il regarda le cerf le contempler avec des yeux doux, le rat installé sur la haute chaise pour arriver à hauteur de la table et le chien noir le dévisager. Les animaux ne bougeaient pas, on aurait dit que leur maitre leur avait ordonné de ne pas bouger et qu'ils l'attendaient docilement, autours d'une table dressée ! Dressée par qui d'ailleurs ? D'où venait cette nourriture ? Rémus n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait éclater de rire devant ce tableau ou partir en courant.

\- Poppy m'a drogué ou quoi ?

Il écarquilla les yeux puis tomba sur ceux du chien, ils étaient particuliers et familiers, la lueur taquine, mais surtout leur couleur grise ne lui était pas étrangère. Il s'approcha de lui pendant, que les autres animaux le fixaient. Il n'y crut pas un instant, puis entendit l'aboiement du chien et il éclata de rire.

\- Mon dieu mais on dirait Sirius !

Soudain, les trois corps d'animaux changèrent devant ses yeux laissant apparaître ses trois meilleurs amis.

\- Quoi ? Cria Rémus

Les autres garçons éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je garderai ce souvenir à vie. Oh mon dieu ! Cria James en se tordant de rire.

\- Il a cru qu'il était drogué !

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Rémus ne riait pas et son ton agressif n'échappa pas à Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as le luné, ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas ça drôle !

\- Non espèce de clebard non ! expliquez-vous !

Les garçons se mirent à parler tous en même temps en vitesse.

\- En gros, toutes ces fois, où vous alliez à la bibliothèque parce que vous prétendiez moins comprendre les choses, ou avoir accumuler trop de devoirs, tous ses bouquins bizarres que je trouvais cachés chez Peter c'était pour ça ? Vos petits chuchotements des fois, ou les herbes volées que j'ai trouvées au milieu des feux d'artifices de Sirius ? Vous me dites quoi là ? Vous êtes vraiment des animagi ?

\- Oui. Souffla James avec fierté

\- Vous êtes malade ! Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Et si quelque chose s'était mal tourné et si vous vous étiez fait mal ! si tu restais un clebs à vie toi, et toi ! Un rat ! Un rat ?

\- C'est vrai que les premières fois, je me suis retrouvé avec ces cornes coincés sur ma tête, alors que j'étais humain.

\- C'était trop drôle. S'écria Peter.

Voyant l'air colérique de Rémus. James comprit qu'il n'allait pas rire, même s'ils essayaient.

\- On s'entraine depuis la troisième année. Tout a commencé la semaine avant ton anniversaire, tu étais très mal, tu t'étais fait tellement de mal et on voulait aider, on se disait si au moins tu pouvais sortir au grand air, tu pourrais gambader, tu pourrais te sentir moins frustré et tu passerais moins tes nerfs sur toi-même, alors Sirius et moi on a eu l'idée à ce moment là. On n'a fait des recherches pendant longtemps. Déjà, il nous fallait de la mandragore, un Sphinx tête-de-mort mais surtout une chance liquide. Le sphinx tête-de-mort on l'a volé du magasin de la grand-mère de Peter lors d'une des sorties de Pré-au-lard en troisième année (oui c'est là qu'il avait disparu, il n'avait pas de diarrhée et était bloqué aux toilettes), moi j'ai volé la chance liquide du bureau de Slughorn, et Sirius la mandragore de chez Chourave. Nous avions du étudier tout ça chaque pleine lune où tu n'étais pas avec nous, pour pas que tu nous prennes sur le coup. Ensuite vint l'été, Sirius ayant pris l'habitude de s'enfuir sans se faire remarquer il a pu passer avec moi beaucoup de temps, on a tout appris par cœur, et pendant juillet entier on devait garder la feuille de mandragore dans notre bouche, ma mère a failli devenir folle, elle pensait que nous faisions des expériences folles, du genre agrandir nos mâchoires ou nos langues, mais bon le goût était horrible.

Les trois garçons frissonnèrent à ce souvenir.

\- Moi, continua Peter, je faisais la même chose chez moi, tout en cherchant un endroit où ne passait personne pour pouvoir cueillir une rosée dans un endroit à l'ombre, il n'y a pas meilleur endroit que près de la serre de ma grand-mère. D'ailleurs elle a failli, tout détruire parce qu'elle commence à perdre la mémoire. Toutes ces fois où je vous invitais à la maison, et que James disparaissait en prétextant vouloir aller voler, c'était pour doubler le sortilège de protection autours de notre coin caché. Moi, je ne m'en sortais pas très bien.

\- Mais si tu t'en sortais bien, je faisais que doubler tout ça. Mais le pire c'était qu'on était en plein été et pour pouvoir finir le processus il fallait qu'il y ait de l'orage et c'est la que nous avons tardé.

\- Tout ce que nous avons à faire comme étape suivante était régi par l'orage, alors on a tout préparé à l'avance et on s'est mis d'accord d'attendre l'hiver, d'ailleurs l'année dernière, c'était l'hiver le plus orageux…

\- Mais avant ça, il fallait en attendant cet orage réciter chaque jour au coucher et lever de soleil, Amato Animo Animato Animagus, en dirigeant nos baguettes vers nos cœurs, et la semaine où tu étais chez moi, continua Peter, on s'est tellement amusé que j'ai tout bêtement oublié du coup j'ai du refaire tout depuis le début, et Sirius et James ont décidé d'attendre avec moi.

\- Après qu'il ait fini, nous avons continué à Poudlard et la c'était plus difficile, déjà on était devenu obsédé par le temps parce qu'on surveillait les orages et tu commençais à te douter qu'on essayait de fabriquer quelque chose, alors on n'a laissé jusqu'aux pleines lunes. On a caché les trois fioles qui contenaient les Sphinx, mandragore, rosée qui étaient imprégnés de seulement la moitié des rituels, dans la salle sur demande. Personne ne pourrait la trouver sauf nous trois et on a continué à réciter l'incantation, chaque lever et coucher de soleil.

\- C'est pour ça que j'avais un rappeltout. Continua Peter.

\- Et c'est ce que tu m'as trouvé en train de faire plusieurs fois, mais je prétendais que je me remémorais des trucs de Quidditch à essayer aux entrainements. Enchaina James.

\- Le soir, où tu m'as trouvé tout seul dans le couloir, en quatrième année, je revenais de la salle sur demande, parce qu'il fallait que je sorte les fioles, vue qu'il y avait un éclair. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait semblant que j'étais avec une fille dans un placard que ce n'était pas le moment de te parler. Tu as passé une semaine à me harceler sur son identité, j'ai du inventer cette histoire que c'était quelqu'un de plus âgé que je ne pouvais pas dire qui c'est. Mais en réalité, désolé Rémus, il n'y avait personne. Continua Sirius

\- Ensuite, on a réalisé que nos fioles n'étaient pas rouges comme il le fallait alors on a refait encore quelques tentatives mais cette fois en avalant la chance liquide, alors le processus s'est accéléré et tout ce que nous avons préparé s'est déroulé à merveille, seulement nous avions du arrêter d'en prendre parce qu'il y avait les examens de fin d'année, et on ne voulait pas risquer de se faire virer de l'école pour triche.

\- Là on a attendu jusqu'à ce qu'on soit réuni chez moi cet été, c'est la que nous avons revérifiés nos fioles et quelles avaient vraiment viré au rouge sang. On a arrêté de prendre la chance liquide, parce que Sirius ici présent à commencer à ressembler à un drogué, d'ailleurs il ma fallut du temps pour le désintoxiquer et la j'ai du le dire à ma mère pour qu'elle nous aide. Dit James en ricanant.

\- Merci d'ailleurs, son sermon était plus affligeant que ceux de ma mère.

Les amis sourirent à ce souvenir, et Peter prit la parole.

\- On a commencé à se voir dans la plaine derrière le manoir de James, juste une fois par semaine seuls, pour ne pas sentir qu'on t'abandonnait. En plus je crois que je culpabilisais trop de te cacher autant de trucs, et ces deux là avaient peur que je lâche le morceau. Le premier à avoir réussi sa transformation c'est James. C'était brillant, mais il n'a plus voulu la fermer quand il a découvert la royauté de son cerf. D'ailleurs, il nous baratine toujours avec ça.

\- C'est majestueux tu ne peux pas le nier.

Sirius hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ensuite, c'était moi, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, puisque monsieur le mal luné pensait que je ricanais toujours comme si j'aboyais.

\- McKinnon aussi, remarqua Peter. Bon, continuons, moi comme d'habitude j'étais à la traine, je n'avais pas encore ressenti le deuxième battement de cœur que les deux garçons ont ressenti avant de commencer la transformation, alors qu'il nous restait qu'une semaine pour cette rentrée. Là, les garçons ont profité de ton absence à la pleine lune, et m'ont gardé éveillé toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que je réussisse 15h plus tard, j'ai dormi 48h d'affilée après ça.

\- Tu peux dormir 48h d'affilée, même après avoir monté cinq marches, ça n'a aucun rapport ça. Lança James. Après il a fallu entendre le mélodramatique ici, se plaindre après chaque transformation, monsieur avait mal aux os et voulait un massage.

\- Je te signale que je m'y donnais à fond moi, c'est pour ça que ça faisait aussi mal. Contrairement à toi, qui préférait garder quelques atouts après être devenu humain, il oublie les cornes sur sa tête, tu imagines ?

Soudain, les trois garçons réalisèrent que Rémus avait écouté tout leur récit sans jamais les interrompre. Il leur tourna le dos et fixa la porte pendant très longtemps.

\- C'est dangereux, illégal… Vous avez volé, vous vous êtes drogués, avez minimum bravé milles interdits de Poudlard et du ministère.

\- On le refera une nouvelle fois s'il le faut. S'écria Sirius.

\- On n'a pas fait ça, pour que tu te morfondes encore plus Rémus, tu aurais fait pareil pour moi, ou Peter ou Sirius !

\- Et puis tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Continua Peter. Nous avons réussi ce que des gens passent dix ans à faire. On l'a fait en deux ans ! Tu devrais être fier de nous.

\- Tu ne resteras plus jamais ici seul, Rémus. Ajouta Sirius

\- Tu n'auras plus jamais à t'ennuyer ici, on te fera braver les interdits avec nous. Surenchérit James.

Rémus se contenta de les regarder en réalisant que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il savait que Poudlard avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, il éprouvait une reconnaissance incroyable envers Dumbledore qui avait tout fait pour faire intégrer le monstre qu'il était. Il était ému par Lily et son attention envers lui, elle était si avenante qu'il en perdait souvent les mots et ne pouvait qu'essayer de lui rendre la pareille chaque jour qu'il vivait. Mais là, en ce moment, le sentiment qu'il ressentait n'était autre que de l'amour. Il ressentait de la gratitude certes, mais un amour infini pour ses trois garçons, il n'oublierait ce qu'ils venaient de faire pour lui, même enterré trois mille pieds sous terre. Il se sentit tellement chanceux, qu'il ne pensait pas mériter autant. Il ne put dire aucun mot et se contenta de les regarder l'un après l'autre. Une larme coula sur sa joue droite qu'il s'empressa de balayer, mais elle ne passa pas inaperçue et Sirius accourut vers lui, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, avant que James et Peter ne s'y mettent aussi.

\- Allez mangeons, avant que cet échange ne devienne embarrassant et gay. Lança James.

Soudain Rémus éclata de rire.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou. Vous êtes fou, vraiment ! Mais, ça me touche… Et c'est la première fois que vous allez me voir dans cet état, alors j'espère que vous ne regretterez pas vos risques.

\- Je ne pense pas que ton petit problème de fourrure, me fasse regretter quoique ce soit. Lança James en attaquant son repas. La dernière fois que j'étais aussi excité, c'était à mon premier match de Quidditch.

\- Moi, c'était sûrement quand j'ai embrassé notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, l'année dernière. Continua Sirius

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire en se remémorant ce souvenir.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu as osé faire ça. Elle était vieille ! Lança Peter en retroussant le nez.

Les trois autres garçons le regardèrent de manière incrédule.

\- Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans ! Se justifia Sirius

\- Sans oublier qu'elle était vraiment canon. Continua James

\- Et super douée. Surenchérit Rémus.

\- N'empêche c'était dégueulasse ! Commenta Peter.

\- Je me demande si je vais aimer manger les rats en tant que chien. Lança Sirius à Peter pour clore le débat.

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire. Un rire si emphatique et honnête qu'il en deviendrait contagieux à toute personne qui l'entendrait. Tous les quatre avaient réussi à faire l'impossible jusqu'à maintenant et plus impossible encore à détourner une situation si horrible en havre de rire.

Le lendemain, Lily se dirigea vers 10h à l'infirmerie, elle n'avait son prochain cours qu'à 13h30. Elle en profita pour aller voir Rémus.

Elle entra et sursauta, au lieu de trouver Rémus seul, il y avait Peter allongé dans un lit et Sirius dans un autre. Seul James était assis entre les lits de Sirius et Rémus, il tenait un magazine entre les mains.

Lily essaya de sortir quand James la vit. Il fronça les sourcils et un embarras nouveau se dessina sur son visage. Pas celui de quelqu'un qui avait fait une bêtise, mais celui qui avait quelque chose à protéger.

Par fierté, elle décida de rester. Elle n'allait pas fuir, parce que James Potter était là. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Rémus et se rendit compte qu'une petite fente sur sa joue saignait, il dormait. Elle dirigea sa baguette sur sa plaie et stoppa le saignement. Puis elle regarda Sirius, ensuite Peter tout le monde dormait. Peter avait des égratignures sur le visage et le bras puis un bandage était enroulé autours de sa cheville, tandis que Sirius avait la main en écharpe. Elle se tourna alors vers James et le scruta, il avait une plaie sur le front et un bleu pas encore de couleur unifiée sur la tempe gauche. Elle ne dit pas un mot et alla s'asseoir près de Rémus.

Elle devait se décider. Pouvait-elle s'occuper de Rémus en la présence de Potter ? Si elle le faisait, il saurait qu'elle sait… Sauf si Rémus avait déjà dit à ses amis qu'elle savait. Elle en doutait, puisqu'elle ne trainait pas avec les mêmes personnes, ils étaient dans la même maison, mais ils n'avaient pas le même entourage. Elle ne pense pas un jour avoir été dans un sujet de leur conversation. Elle regarda son ami allongé, il était dans un piteux état. Elle décida de n'accorder aucune importance à la présence de Potter.

Elle ouvrit son sac en sortit deux fioles et une barre de chocolat. Elle tapota son bras avec douceur, pour tâter son état de fatigue, pouvait-il la sentir ? Ou avait-il une nuit mouvementée ? Elle savait qu'il avait le sommeil léger, et les fois où il ne sentit pas son bras, elle lui laissait les potions et partait. Il bougea légèrement mais n'ouvrit pas ses yeux, elle refit le même mouvement deux fois, mais en vain, elle sortit alors une plume et un parchemin et écrivit :

« J'ai changé la première fiole, je te préviens son goût n'est pas aussi génial, mais le Ricin est plus efficace, pour me faire pardonner de la saveur dégueulasse que tu risques de sentir, il y a une tablette de chocolat qui te fera passer le goût.

P.S : j'ai laissé Potter à côté, réclame ta barre au cas où tu ne la trouves pas.

Lily »

Elle le posa à son chevet et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle s'attendait à ce que James la suive ou lui parle mais il ne fit rien.

\- Alors Evans sait. Fut la première phrase que dit James à Rémus.

Le temps de comprendre, James donna à Rémus le parchemin.

\- Oui.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Troisième année.

James se mit à marcher.

\- Pourquoi elle te prépare ces choses-là ? Ce que te donne Pomfresh n'est pas suffisant ?

\- C'est différent. Les fioles de Lily, c'est pour le moral. Pas pour mes blessures physiques. C'est quelque chose qu'elle avait lu, pour qu'en me réveillant, je me sépare de l'âme de… Que la bête ne m'atteigne pas, que je ne déprime pas ou ne laisse pas les remords me ronger… ça agit sur beaucoup de choses.

\- Elle a du faire beaucoup de recherches… Elle fait ça après chaque pleine lune ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Presque, ceux dont elle se rappelle, elle fait de son mieux, c'est une sorcière très occupée. Dit Rémus avec un sourire. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, parce qu'elle se met souvent sous le sortilège de désillusion pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Elle doit filer en douce, pour que ses amies ne la voient pas et se cacher pour que vous ne la surpreniez pas. Tu sais c'est elle qui m'a offert, le carnet à assignement.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle savait, la première chose qu'elle avait faite en sachant qui je suis était de m'aider. Comme vous.

James regarda son ami en étant dérouté. Rémus se permit un autre sourire.

\- Pourquoi elle t'intrigue autant ?

James ne répondit pas, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et continua de marcher de long en large.

\- Tu me donnes le tournis, James.

\- Elle est différente. Lança enfin ce dernier en s'arrêtant.

\- Oui. Soupira Rémus avec un énorme sourire.

James ressentit une appréhension, était-ce de la peur ? Rémus n'avait pas tort, il était intrigué, curieux, pensait à elle sans arrêt, il commençait à nourrir pour elle une vraie obsession. Il la voyait partout, alors qu'il avait passé cinq ans à ignorer son existence et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle réussissait à l'atteindre, lui qui se sentait au dessus de tout. Il ne pouvait pourtant comprendre comment il pouvait autant vouloir lui jeter des sorts et penser à elle autant.

Rémus ne dit plus un mot, but les fioles et se mit à rire, il croqua un chocolat tout en observant James. Si un jour, il avait pensé que Lily Evans serait celle qui ferait mouvoir James Potter, il aurait éclaté de rire à cette idée. Bien qu'à y penser, ils avaient plus de points en communs qu'ils ne voulaient se l'avouer.

Les garçons sortirent de l'infirmerie en fin de journée, ils réussirent à se faire enlever soixante points en totalité. James, Sirius et Peter avaient dû justifier leurs blessures, et comme mensonge, ils avaient déclaré, qu'ils avaient décidé de faire un tour dans la forêt interdite pour aider Peter à être plus précis dans son devoir pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, mais qu'ils avaient entendu un troupeau de centaures avaient eu peur et étaient revenus en courant, qu'ils avaient trébuchés l'un sur l'autre, s'était fait marché dessus par inadvertances et qu'ils avaient fini caché derrière la cabane de Hagrid où ils furent attaqués par des Scrouts à pétards. Mcgonagall, avait cessé d'écouter leur récit, au moment où ils décidèrent de donner tous les détails croustillants de leur excursion. Comme Sirius, qui prenait un air outré sur le fait que Peter mettait des chaussettes chacune d'une couleur différente, chose qu'il remarqua lorsqu'il tomba sur sa cheville, ou James qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Sirius ne l'avait pas laissé parlé à l'un des fantômes qu'ils avaient rencontré en route, sous prétexte que celui-ci dormait, comme si un fantôme dormait… Elle leva la main dans le ciel, ils se turent et elle leur enleva les points les traita d'imbéciles et fourbes, puisqu'ils avaient profités de l'absence de leur ami préfét pour se lancer dans une aventure aussi dangereuse.

Rémus qui était en colère contre lui-même d'avoir embarqué ses amis dans autant de tourments finit par se faire à l'idée que personnes n'aurait pu les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils voulaient lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis des idées en tête, sauf peut-être Peter.

\- Tu deviens narcissique le luné là ! On croirait corne de gazelle ici présent. Tout ne tourne pas autours de toi, peut-être que j'ai fait ça pour développer mon profil de voyou ! En plus je trouve que mes binômes en cours s'occupent mieux de moi depuis que j'ai le bras en écharpe. Quoi Peter ?

\- Corne de gazelle. Cria Peter en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

James et Rémus se joignirent.

\- En parlant de ça, j'en ai marre de votre surnom de luné là !

\- Tu préfères quand je t'appelais connard peut-être ? Proposa Sirius.

\- Lunard ! un peu de Luné un peu de Connard. Je trouve que ça te va comme un gant, mon petit. Corrigea James avec une mimique en se moquant.

Ils partirent en fou rire à nouveau.

\- C'est génial comme nom. Lunard ! Continua Peter en tapant des mains.

\- Alors venez, on appelle James corne de gazelle.

\- Mais ça va oui ? Tu m'appelles comme ça je me remets à t'appeler chiffe mole ! Râla James à l'adresse de Sirius.

\- Tu es fou ça n'a aucun rapport avec …

\- Ben j'y rajouterai le rapport si tu te mets à m'appeler comme ça.

\- Patte mole ! S'exclama Rémus

\- Ah oui ! s'écria James. Parfait Patte mole !

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se cherche des surnoms déjà, rappelez-moi c'est l'idée idiote de qui ça ?

\- De toi cher patte mole, en appelant pauvre Mumus le luné. Tu as ouvert le jeu.

Sirius tapa son ami avec son oreiller et se tourna vers Peter.

\- Tu crois que c'est parce que tu ne participes pas que tu vas y échapper ?

\- Ça sera sûrement difficile de me trouver quelque chose qui ne soit pas juste le nom d'un repas. S'écria Peter en évitant les oreillers venant de partout à présent.

Les autres garçons rirent à nouveau.

\- Raton laveur.

\- Rat laveur.

\- Raton baveur.

\- Queue de rat.

\- Je vous ai dit ! Pas fastoche ! lança Peter avec ruse.

\- Bon transforme-toi laisse nous te reluquer. On verra ce qu'on trouvera.

\- Hé ! un peu de décence, tu crois que je vais me transformer juste pour que tu me trouves un surnom Sirius.

\- Ouais. Lancèrent Sirius et Rémus.

\- Les votes sont clos, petite queue, allez bouge-toi ! S'exclama James.

\- Petite queue mais vous êtes malade ! ça risque de prêter à confusion votre surnom là, je n'ai pas envi de porter ça comme surnom.

Les amis continuèrent de rire, sans trouver de surnom adéquat pour James ou Peter. Ils profitèrent de leur maitrise en transformation pour essayer de trouver des idées pour la soirée d'Halloween.

\- Ce qui est bien c'est que cette fois, je n'ai pas à choisir qui inviter. Lança Sirius.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas obligé d'inviter Sabrina, et rendre les choses officielles, je suis même pas obligé de danser avec elle, je pourrais faire ce que je veux ça fait parti du thème.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça t'ait empêché de faire ce que tu voulais corne de…

\- Ta gueule !


	11. Chaos et maux cachés

**Chaos et maux cachés**

La semaine qui suivit se déroula dans le chaos le plus total pour les préfets, les directeurs de maison et tous les élèves volontaires dans le comité d'organisation. Comme chaque année, l'événement devait être parfait, et comme chaque année, les maraudeurs se faisaient un point d'honneur à donner le plus de fil à retordre possible. Le lendemain de leur sortie de l'infirmerie au petit déjeuner, la salle entière se trouva décoré en photo d'Avery en tutu arc-en-ciel et avec un nez en forme de cochon. A midi, les portes des salles de classes où les Serpentards avaient cours seuls (sans partage avec les autres maisons) s'étaient retrouvées collées avec le maléfice de superglu aux embrasures, empêchant tous les Serpentards et leur professeur de sortir déjeuner jusqu'à ce le reste du corps professoral les libéra de l'extérieur. Le soir, les tableaux devant les salles communes des quatre maisons avaient tous changé de place, les élèves erraient partout ne pouvant entrer sans tableaux et mots de passe, il fallut quinze personnes et près de deux heures pour faire gagner l'ordre. Malheureusement pour eux, l'un parmi eux étant un maraudeur, il fit tout son possible pour disperser encore plus tout le monde, ne relevant à aucun moment le doute sur lui. Bien que la plupart des professeurs se doutèrent bien que les farces venaient du fameux quatuor, aucun ne réussit à en coincer un seul.

Dans la foulée, Lily Evans avait passé une journée entourée par des souris, dès qu'elle ouvrait son sac quelque chose se transformait en souris : son encrier, son parchemin, sa barrette pour les cheveux, sa plume. Elle finit enfermée dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vint lui apporter le reste du cours, et Marlène lui ramena le reste de son diner.

Le soir même lors de sa ronde, avec Stew Macmillan. Dès qu'elle passait dans un couloir, les torches s'éteignaient et un Peeves fou de joie attaquait Lily et Stew, Leur jetant d'abord des chewing-gums, ensuite des bananes puis lorsqu'il fut vidé de ses munitions, il se servit de tout ce qu'il trouvait dans son chemin. Lorsqu'ils finirent par le piéger dans un couloir où se trouvait le baron sanglant, il les laissa en paix, mais sans les avoir fait transpirer pendant une heure. Croyant qu'enfin, ils pouvaient faire leur ronde en paix. Un son aigu transperça la nuit étoilée et des perroquets surgirent de partout, répétant chaque mot que leur arguaient les deux préfets, après les avoir fait taire, Stew essoufflé et fatigué, fini par lâcher prise et dit à sa collègue qu'il allait se coucher bien qu'il restait encore dix minutes avant la fin de leur tour. Lily préféra continuer toute seule.

Elle finit par faire fuir les perroquets à présent muets en leur jetant plusieurs sorts et tourna vers le dernier couloir qui l'emmènerait vers sa salle commune. Arrivée devant le portrait, la grosse dame lui refusa le mot de passe. Alors sans préavis, un chant d'opéra s'éleva de la gorge de Lily. Elle chantait tellement fort qu'elle finirait par réveiller tout le monde. Lily, essaya de fermer sa bouche mais elle ne put pas. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers sa gorge. Et le silence se fit. Heureusement qu'elle se débrouillait bien en sortilèges informulées sinon, elle n'aurait jamais pu se taire. Malheureusement pour elle, Mcgonagall se trouva en face d'elle en quelques secondes.

\- Alors ?

\- Cette jeune demoiselle à une voix incroyable si vous voulez mon avis Professeur, elle aurait surement fait un meilleur portrait que moi.

\- Alors, Miss Evans.

\- Professeur. Je crois qu'on ma jeté un sort, je ne sais pas chanter, moi.

\- Vous étiez sensée finir votre ronde il y a dix minutes, pourtant vous êtes toujours dans le couloir à chantonner.

\- J'ai eu une soirée terrible, entre Peeves et des perroquets et la grosse dame qui ne me laisse pas entrer.

\- Entrez donc vous couchez Evans. Je n'ai vraiment plus envie d'avoir à entendre vos excuses. Vous me ferez un rapport demain.

Lily entra dans son lit et s'écroula sans réaliser qu'Alice n'était pas dans le sien.

Les jours suivants ne furent pas de tout repos non plus.

Au petit-déjeuner les sièges étaient tous remplis d'objet péteurs de chez Zonko, personne ne pouvait s'asseoir ou bouger sans que les sièges n'émettent des sons de pet, après une hilarité générale, les voix devinent dérangeantes et finirent par ressembler à une sorte de râles qui repoussa tout le monde hors de la salle.

Ou encore, les portes des salles donnant sur les cachots étaient toutes remplies de photos de Rogue avec un Shampoing noir orné d'un écusson contenant un troll bavant devant lui et un slogan en bas comportant : « La bave de troll le produit pour des cheveux aussi mielleux » une bulle survolait le visage de Rogue avec une exclamation : « Je vous jure je les lave ! »

Un après-midi, Lily se retrouva avec des ongles de 10 centimètres l'empêchant d'écrire quoique ce soit, sans oublier la sensation de frisson qu'ils lui donnaient à chaque fois qu'elle touchait son parchemin, elle finit par quitter son cours d'histoire de la magie pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit laissant sortir Sirius et James. Elle les regarda, soupira et continua sa route.

\- On te raccompagne vile dame ?

Elle ne se retourna pas, alors ils accoururent et chacun d'eux marcha d'un coté. Elle se tourna vers Sirius son nez saignait abondement, le bras dans son écharpe était biscornu. Elle décida de ne pas regarder James.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne vas pas arrêter ce saignement ? Demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Lily-puce, un petit accident de travail. Non, je vais garder ça. Ça donnera sûrement envi à quelques bonnes filles de sauver le nez du beau Sirius. Quant à mon ami ici présent, il s'est sûrement fait envoyer pour rire inapproprié.

James commença à rire à nouveau, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Lily ne comprit rien du tout et évita de leur poser d'autres questions. Elle essaya de marcher plus vite, mais ils réussissaient à arriver à sa hauteur plus vite qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

\- Elle fait semblant de ne pas brûler d'envie de savoir ce que nous avons fait. C'est pour ça qu'elle marche comme ça.

\- Ah d'accord ! fit Sirius d'un air exagéré, en faisant semblant de la scruter avec une loupe. Tu crois que le mouvement des épaules lui signifie quoi ? Peut-être une envie pressante de coller des gens ?

\- Oh ! tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle aime chercher à les coller, elle préfère quand ce sont des surprises. Quand ils sont pris au dépourvu. Soudain, elle surgit, en enlevant aux gens toute envie de rire. Typique des sadiques… Si tu veux mon avis.

\- Sadique ! Cria-t-elle en se tournant vers Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas juste James ! Même si je suis plus méchant que toi, y a que toi qui arrive à les enrager ! Commenta Sirius en revenant en arrière.

\- Sadiquement sadique, je dirais même. Surenchérit James.

\- Tu parles ! toi, monsieur je connais plein de sorts que je vais jeter sur des gens sans défense. Moi je défends les gens des personnes de ta race.

\- Aoutch. Siffla Sirius. Bon moi j'ai un nez à rendre à sa place, et de jolies filles à me faire sauver par, je vous laisse les dieux de la guerre.

\- Ma race ? Tu utilises ce genre de mot Evans ?

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

\- Je ne savais pas que TOI tu étais raciste c'est tout !

\- Ah ! Cria Lily.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le menaça du doigt qui était ridiculement long à cause de son ongle ensorcelé, puis il éclata de rire. Elle vit son regard et reconnut cette expression qu'elle-même affichait le jour où elle lui avait fait pousser des nattes. Il avait le même regard qu'elle, elle en était sûre.

\- C'est toi derrière ça ?

\- Encore de fausses accusations ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de juger les gens.

\- Sois honnête pour une fois dans ta vie ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Honnête ! Il cria de plus belle.

\- Oui, c'est le contraire d'un menteur. Expliqua Lily avec dédain en haussant un sourcil.

\- Haha ! Tu parles d'honnêteté alors que tu n'es même pas capable de l'être avec toi-même.

\- Qu'est ce que tu divagues encore ? Tu sais quoi, je m'en fou ! Des petites phrases idiotes ne m'amusent pas ! Si jamais, tu es derrière ça ou même les souris…

Lily s'arrêta un moment, encore plus convaincue que c'était lui qui avait élaboré tous ces tours contre elle. Elle n'avait pas cru leur version de l'accident de la forêt interdite et s'était dit qu'ils avaient sûrement eu une bagarre avec les Serpentards, d'où les blagues contre Avery, Rogue et le reste de la maison verte, lors de ses derniers jours.

Elle se remémora sa conversation avec ses amies un matin.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, l'attaque contre toi par Avery et compagnie s'est quand-même répandue et les Serdaigle se moquent d'eux presque chaque jour, en voyant les punitions qu'ils ont récoltées à cause de toi… Commença Alice en se tartinant un toast au miel.

\- Les Serdaigle ? C'est LE Serdaigle qui te l'a dit ? Commenta Marlène en se voulant discrète alors qu'elle faisait des clins d'œil à tout le monde et donnait de grands coups de coude à Alice.

\- Hein de quoi tu parles ? Arrête avec ça !

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu hier, avec Shafiq ?

Lily sursauta.

\- Hé ! tu n'étais pas dans ton lit, quand je suis rentrée après ma ronde ! Et je suis rentrée à minuit passée.

Alice leur offrit un énorme sourire s'éclaircit la gorge et lança avec une voix plus forte que la normal.

\- Bon d'accord, d'accord j'étais avec Shafiq, mais pas LE Serdaigle, LE Gryffondor. J'étais avec Marcus, pas Martial.

Lily regarda autours d'elle, elle savait exactement pourquoi Alice avait dit cette phrase avec un ton aussi sonore. Frank était assis avec Susan, la préfète en chef, seulement quelques centimètres plus loin. Elle était certaine qu'il avait tout entendu, il ne leva pas ses yeux de son assiette et continua de faire tourner la cuillère dans le bol sans la ramener à sa bouche pendant deux bonnes minutes. Lily sourit intérieurement. Peut-être qu'il ne la voyait pas avant, mais elle était sûre qu'il était tourmenté à ce moment-là. Libre à lui de chercher maintenant un peu la raison de ce malaise.

\- Crache le morceau espèce de…

\- Marlène du calme !

\- Attends, je vous raconte les détails après, on ne peut pas parler de ça dans un endroit publique. Continua Alice. Ce serait indécent.

« C'est le ton de ta voix qui devient indécent » voulait lancer Lily mais elle avait peur que Frank comprenne. Marlène éclata de rire et se tourna vers Lily.

\- Donc en gros, Alice tu penses que c'est eux les cons qui pourrissent la vie de Lily ?

\- Ben en tout cas, pour les souris, ils étaient dans le même cours que nous. Pourquoi, il ne lui arrivait rien ailleurs ?

\- Donc tu crois qu'ils pensent que c'est moi qui suis derrière tout ce qu'il leur arrive ?

\- J'en suis sûre, j'ai vu Nott et sa petite amie te dévisager plusieurs fois, même le petit Black te fixait et il s'est bien marré.

\- Puisque les Serdaigle se moquent d'eux aussi. Ils ont profité que tu sois en ronde avec un Serdaigle pour te faire d'autres farces encore… Continua Marlène qui rejoignait l'idée d'Alice.

Lily ne disait rien en réfléchissant à toute allure. Ces amies n'avaient pas tort, mais…

\- Le truc avec Severus, devrait quand même leur montrer que ce n'est pas moi !

\- Bien sûr que si. Une personne SAINE D'ESPRIT Lily. Continua Alice en appuyant sur sa dernière phrase. Elle se vengerait de son ancien ami, plus que les autres.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça ne tient pas la route.

\- Mais si regarde, ils sont attaqués durant toute la semaine et la seule Gryffondor qui en paye le prix c'est toi. Toi et Stew Macmillan. Un Serdaigle.

\- Entre temps, qui leur fait ces blagues alors ?

\- Mais réfléchis un peu Lily… Cria Marlène.

\- Black et… ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Ah oui ! C'est possible. Eux, ils pensent que c'est les Serpentards qui sont derrière la blague des tresses et des voix, en plus Black veut toujours se battre contre eux, parce que Frank ne leur en a pas laissé l'occasion le soir où j'ai fini à l'infirmerie, donc il a toutes les raisons de se venger. Potter, lui, c'est un crétin donc bien sûr il est dans le coup, il est dans tous les mauvais coups.

\- Pas tous, pas ceux que toi tu as fait. Ricana Marlène.

\- Je disais… Continua Lily en lui lançant un regard glaçant. Les Serpentards eux pensent que c'est moi parce qu'ils ne se sont pas fait virés de l'école et ils pensent que je veux me venger.

\- Bravo. Lança Marlène. Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que maintenant tu peux te mettre de te venger pour de vrai parce que de toute façon tu es leur cible et tu peux aussi continuer à torturer James parce qu'il ne doutera jamais de toi.

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Je dois dire que tu m'épates. Se lança Alice. Dire que Mcgonagall pense que c'est moi qui t'influence. Quelle manipulatrice !

Lily qui était restée plantée sur place pendant quelques secondes, finissant de se remémorer la conversation de ses amies, réalisa que dans tout ce puzzle, il manquait quelque chose d'important. Son intuition ! Elle n'avait aucune preuve que les attaques contre elle venaient de ce jeune homme en face d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment été convaincue que le niveau et le genre de blagues dont elle était victime étaient le genre des Serpentards. Les Serpentards ne veulent pas la rendre ridicule, ils lui veulent du mal, pas tous certes, mais en tout cas ceux qui avaient déjà essayé. Ce genre de blague était plutôt un terrain de prédilection de Potter. Et son regard le trahissait.

\- Ton cerveau est tombé par terre ou quoi ? Demanda James qui dévisageait la fille de marbre devant lui.

\- Je t'attraperai sur le coup, fais moi confiance ! Là, tu paieras le prix pour de vrai ! Lui cracha-t-elle.

\- J'espère que ce sera plus élaboré qu'une natte de fillette ou des voix de chatons cette fois. Répondit-il lentement sans l'once d'une colère, mais plus avec pitrerie.

Contre toute attente, Lily lui offrit un sourire en coin aussi facétieux que le sien.

\- J'avoue que de longs ongles, un perroquet, des souris et une voix d'opéra c'est plus élaboré. Surenchérit-elle avec venin.

\- Tu as oublié les objets volants de Peeves. Lui murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Son expression se changea sous ses yeux rieurs. Il y vit du triomphe, de la colère et une sorte de mélange de rancune et d'admiration ? Il ne saurait dire ce qu'était le dernier mais ce regard lui donnait encore plus envi de la provoquer.

\- James ?

Lily et James se tournèrent soudainement. James se mit à sourire et changea complètement d'expression, Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il paraissait faux.

\- Perdue ma jolie ?

Lily roula des yeux, elle offrit à la jeune fille un sourire aussi faux que la joie de James, la salua et tenta de partir lorsque celle-ci l'interpela. James en avait profité pour passer un bras au dessus de son épaule en ayant un air fier, que Lily trouva cocasse.

\- Lily, c'est vraiment triste ce qui est arrivé.

\- De quoi Sabrina ?

\- Ce qui est arrivé à Damien.

Lily eut un regard choqué. Elle savait que Damien et Sabrina se connaissaient bien avant qu'il n'intègre Poudlard, celui-ci, lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté, mais elle ne les avait jamais vus assez proche durant son année à Poudlard.

\- Quoi Damien ? Demanda Lily avec une agressivité qu'elle n'avait pas contrôlée.

\- Je… Tu n'es pas au courant… Je suis vraiment désolée, je pensais que vous vous parliez toujours.

James ne comprenait rien à leur discours. C'est qui ce Damien ?

\- Il… Il est… ? Demanda Lily en sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse. Elle avait déjà dû affronter deux morts et c'était lui qui l'avait épaulé, si c'est lui qui mourrait… ?

\- Non. Non. Pas lui, sa mère. Elle a été tuée par des mangemorts, d'ailleurs cette fois-ci, le mangemort a été capturé par Maugrey. L'auror, tu connais ?

\- Oui. Murmura Lily, qui n'écoutait déjà plus.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle n'entendait plus aucun son, qu'elle s'était éloigné de Sabrina Dumas, qu'elle marchait à présent seule dans un couloir en direction de l'infirmerie.

\- Merde, quelle gaffeuse, je peux être des fois. Lança Sabrina à l'adresse de James. Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ?

\- C'est qui ce Damien ? Demanda James qui avait suivi Lily du regard tout en raccompagnant Sabrina, le bras toujours sur son épaule.

\- C'est le neveu du beau-frère de ma mère.

James n'essaya même pas de comprendre le lien et attendit la suite.

\- Sa mère travaille dans un truc secret d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle fait un travail dangereux c'est tout ce qu'on sait. Ils ont vécu un peu partout en Europe. Il avait fait ses études à Beauxbatons. L'année dernière, sa septième année, ils sont venus en Irlande, donc il est venu ici, à Poudlard. Mais, dans la famille, les gens pensent qu'ils ne sont pas venus seulement pour question de proximité, mais pour question de sécurité. Bref, il a fini ses études ici, ensuite il a disparu. Il y a quelques jours, sa mère a été attaquée, ils l'ont torturés et tués. Les rumeurs disent qu'elle a été torturée pendant plus de trente six heures. Ils cherchaient des informations, lorsqu'elle a sentie qu'elle allait bientôt céder, elle fit signe au ministère, d'une manière encore inconnue pour le reste d'entre nous. Les mangemorts autours d'elle, eurent le temps de fuir pour la plupart, mais celui qui décida de rester pour la tuer fut capturé à temps par Maugrey. Tu connais, l'auror qui...

\- Je le connais. Lança Potter froidement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et vit une expression un peu trop sérieuse se dessiner sur son visage.

\- C'est quoi le lien avec Evans ?

\- C'était son petit-ami.

Un petit pincement se faufila le long de ses organes, il fit une grimace et continua.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait eu un petit-ami, un jour, elle. Lança-t-il en essayant de mettre en avant une rancune dont lui-même n'était pas convaincu.

\- Il est venu lui parler la première fois dans la grande salle, devant le monde entier. C'était osé quand même ! Bref, Ils ne se sont plus séparés depuis ce jour jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte Poudlard. Je ne savais pas qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui, sinon j'aurai rien dit. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je crois que c'est juste parce qu'il a disparu. Il était complètement fou d'elle. Tu n'imagines même pas les filles qui étaient intéressées par lui, lui, il voyait que Lily.

\- Le pauvre, elle a sûrement dû lui faire un filtre d'amour, y'a rien d'aimable en cette fille.

\- Si tu le dis. Lança Sabrina qui ne voulait pas le contrarier, mais qui pensait exactement le contraire de sa phrase.

Lily avait créé un capharnaüm sans précédent dans sa chambre. Elle était assise à ras le sol, à présent, elle se tint la tête entre les mains en relisant l'article pour la deuxième fois.

La mère de Damien avait été tuée, le jour où Lily s'était retrouvée dans l'infirmerie.

Elle venait de fouiller dans tous les journaux qu'elle recevait pour tomber sur l'article qui en parlait. Elle le lut deux fois et ressentit un élan de tristesse et de sympathie pour Damien, elle détestait recevoir ce genre de nouvelle, elle haïssait devoir entendre des noms, des morts, des gens qui devenaient fou. Elle n'en pouvait plus, tout ce cirque remuait souvent en elle des sentiments qu'elle tentait d'enterrer pour pouvoir vivre. Elle prit une des fioles qu'elle concoctait pour Rémus lors des pleines lunes, pour l'aider à calmer ses ardeurs et décida de demander de l'aide à Dorcas.

Lily avait besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de Damien, elle avait besoin de Dorcas pour comprendre.


	12. Les voies impénétrables de l'amitié

**Hello petits lutins.**

 **Voilà, cette semaine je vais poster deux autres chapitres déjà finis, ficelés et bien remplies de rebondissements.**

 **Les chapitres qui suivent détailleront plus la vie des amis de Lily et James, je promets au fan de Dorcas, Marlène et Alice qu'ils ne regretteront pas.**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos petits review.**

* * *

 **Les voies impénétrables de l'amitié**

 _Flash-back_

\- Lily… Je peux te poser une question ?

Le lendemain de la pleine lune, Lily revenait de l'infirmerie, dans laquelle elle avait laissé, Rémus, Peter et Sirius endormis et un James hébété, lorsque Dorcas se dirigea vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je cherche Rémus et tu as toujours le don de savoir où il se trouve. Je ne dis pas que…

\- Dorcas Meadowes ! Ne me dis pas qu'après toutes ces années tu crois encore qu'entre lui et moi, il y a quelque chose !

Dorcas regarda son amie avec regret. Mais décida de s'expliquer avant de se faire assassiner par le regard de son aînée.

\- Non ! non, ne te méprends pas. Mais, je ne suis pas bête et je le sens…

\- Tu le sens ?

Dorcas Meadowes avait une aura plus développée que la normale, son professeur de divination Melinda Botrange l'avait prise sous son aile, l'année dernière, pour développer le sens qu'avait Dorcas. La jeune fille de quatorze ans, ne prétendait pas avoir quelconque vision du futur ou passé, elle n'en avait jamais fait les expériences. Dorcas n'avait pas l'œil, comme elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter à Marlène et Alice.

En temps normal la jeune adolescente ne rêvait jamais, sauf si c'étaient des rêves prémonitoires qui toquaient à la porte. Elle sut par la suite, que ses rêves se divisaient en deux genres : Les scènes quotidiennes à sens cachés, ou les scènes Puzzle, qui lui envoyaient des messages à son réveil, qui l'envoyait vers une quête... L'empathie est une part entière de son don, et c'est ainsi qu'elle pouvait s'aider ou aider les autres.

Elle ne l'avait jamais su. Lorsqu'un jour, en plein cours, elle poussa un cri aigu et sortit en courant. Son professeur de divination lui demanda de venir la voir, dans ses appartements le soir. Elle tremblait encore, bien que des heures s'étaient écoulées.

\- Qu'as-tu vu cher enfant ?

Melinda Botrange n'était pas une vieille dame, du moins pas physiquement, elle était grande, droite et forte. Elle ne paraissait pas dépasser les quarantaines d'années, bien que son âge réel dépasse de loin le double de ce qu'on lui attribuait. Ses yeux étaient expressifs et presque violet, elle avait toujours une voix avenante d'une grand-mère, elle ne parlait presque jamais sauf si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Lorsque ses élèves en cours, se mettaient en tête de créer des histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur leur troisième œil, leurs rêves ou les révélations de leurs tasses de thé. Elle se contentait de sourire et se tournait vers d'autres. Pourtant, les notes qu'elle attribuait ne volaient pas très haut, et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles sa matière n'était pas souvent choisie par les plus âgés.

\- Je n'ai rien vu professeur. Se lança Dorcas. Du moins pas en cours.

\- Ah !

\- J'ai rêvé cette nuit que j'aurai un problème cutané, qu'en descendant dans la salle commune, Todd Bardley, avait failli mettre le feu dans le canapé orange près de la cheminée… Dans mon rêve, il y avait aussi un chat, un chat qui me suivait partout. Je ne lui avais pas prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un truc fou et qu'il me tende la gazette de sorcier dans votre cours.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous aviez crié.

\- Oui quand le chat m'a tendu la gazette accroché à ses dents, en vrai. J'ai senti mon cœur battre et quelque chose dans mon cerveau essayait de sortir et là je me suis rappelé du rêve. Ma journée s'est déroulée exactement comme dans mon rêve. Sans aucune différence professeur.

Melinda regarda Dorcas profondément, inclina sa tête et demanda.

\- Quel était le titre du journal ?

Dorcas fronça les sourcils. Quelle question ! Elle tenta de se rappeler.

\- Quelle différence entre un alchimiste et un maître de potion ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu as pu lire ?

\- Il était plié en deux, donc j'ai lu un autre titre en bas.

\- Tu t'en rappelles aussi ?

\- Meurtre dans une montagne en écosse.

\- Ferme les yeux maintenant.

\- Et ? Demanda Dorcas qui fermait ses yeux.

\- Et rien, fais ce que tu veux, penses à ce que tu veux et dis moi si tu veux encore me dire quelque chose.

Dorcas ne comprit rien, mais tenta de tout de même d'essayer l'exercice. Au début, elle ne fit que ressasser ce souvenir, elle ne savait pas réellement ce que signifiait son rêve, ce chat, son cri. Elle continua à fermer les yeux, et son esprit erra sur l'apparence du chat, il était blanc et faisait sûrement parti de la race des siamois, il avait un pelage doux et quelque chose en lui, lui rappelait le hibou de sa mère. Elle ressentit de la chaleur en pensant à elle et sans préavis un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres. D'ailleurs sa mère était alchimiste, soudain le sourire de Dorcas s'effaça, et de la panique se dessina sur son visage, le même sentiment qui avait frappé son cœur dans la salle de cours se créa en elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux en panique, elle suait. Son professeur la regarda avec insistance.

\- La peur, l'alerte, le danger. Ma mère est en danger. Ma mère est dans une mission, ma mère est sûrement dans des montagnes. Je le sens. C'est elle, les messages viennent d'elle. Ma mère est écossaise. Le journal, l'alchimiste, le message… Le rêve. C'est elle. Il faut que j'aille le dire à quelqu'un, il faut envoyer un hibou…

\- Allons voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Après cet incident, la mère de Dorcas fut retrouvée saine et sauve, personne ne sut réellement si le rêve de sa fille l'avait sauvé mais les coïncidences suivant son sauvetage étaient surement résultat du rêve de sa fille. Elle était effectivement dans les montagnes, recherchant des plantes curatives des maladies mentales causés par des êtres magiques, un feu s'était enclenché, et si une panoplie d'hiboux n'avaient pas encerclé cet endroit en émettant des cris assourdissants, les pompiers moldus n'auraient jamais remarqué l'incident et ne seraient jamais venus à temps. Mais ce que comprit Dorcas et ses amies ce jour-là étaient que Dorcas avait un don, une aura, et elle peut aider plus d'une personne avec son sixième sens depuis qu'elle apprenait à interpréter ses rêves. Certes, elle aidait dans des histoires de cœur, de garçon ou d'animal blessé à sauver à temps. Mais Melinda et Dumbledore, faisaient tout pour développer cet atout majeur. Peut-être un jour, sauvera-t-elle sur une plus grande échelle !

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que lorsque Dorcas disait à Lily :

\- Je le sens

Son amie devenait toute ouïe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sens Dorcas ? Tu as rêvé ?

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je le cherche.

\- Tu veux me raconter ?

Dorcas, hésita une demi-seconde. Lily avait un cœur en or, ça Dorcas le savait et le sentait. Elle n'avait jamais douté d'elle, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cette perception risquait de se transformer. Lily, lui sourit doucement puis lui tapota l'épaule en s'en allant. Elle avait vu l'hésitation de son amie et respectait son choix.

\- C'était dans la forêt interdite. Cria Dorcas pour que Lily revienne vers elle. Elle était éclairée par un énorme projecteur blanc. Il y avait deux sortes d'animaux que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant, deux petits enfants, et un homme qui semblait perdu. Au début, ils couraient en souriant, ils jouaient ensemble. Puis, une explosion se fit et les deux enfants tombèrent dans une clairière, l'un se blessa mais continua de courir et l'autre resta assis à rire en leur jetant des pierres, le premier enfant réussit à joindre les autres, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Ensuite le premier animal commença à se battre avec l'homme qui était perdu au début. L'animal était bizarre parce qu'il avait une partie dorée et une partie noire dans son corps, on aurait dit un hybride d'une race que je ne connais pas. Ils se sont blessés mutuellement, alors l'autre animal intervint, il portait une énorme marque sur son corps qui ressemblait à une larme. Tout à coup, ils se calmèrent tous et l'homme perdu s'endormit. A la place, où il se trouvait, il n'y avait plus rien à part un chapeau. Comme ceux des magiciens moldus, que j'avais vu en cours, ceux par lesquels sortaient les lapins, sauf qu'au lieu qu'il y ait un lapin, c'est une carte de chocogrenouille qui en sortit et elle comportait Herpo le fou.

Lily qui écoutait avec soin, comprit sûrement beaucoup plus de ce rêve que son amie.

\- Euh… Je ne vois pas le lien avec Rémus.

\- Je ne connaissais pas Herpo le fou, c'est lui qui m'en avait parlé et je lui avais trouvé la carte en chocogrenouille.

\- Ah oui ! La première fois qu'on s'était parlé.

\- Oui. Continua Dorcas. Et aussi, son regard, il avait quelque chose de Rémus cet homme perdu. Ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant prendre des coups, tu sais ce que je ressens envers lui. Dit Dorcas en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu regardais cet homme perdu, tu ressentais ce que tu ressens quand tu vois Rémus, c'est ça ?

\- Oui… et pas seulement ça, mais j'arrivais à percevoir ce que lui ressentait, de la détresse, et de la colère mais aussi de la rage animale et un manque de contrôle… C'est bizarre, mais je me suis réveillée avec la sensation que c'était lui, que c'était hier soir et qu'il était mal.

Lily avait tellement de respect pour son amie, pour son empathie, elle voulait tellement lui dire qu'il allait bien, lui avouer tant de choses, pour l'apaiser, mais le secret n'était pas à elle pour le partager. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras, la serra très fort et lui dit.

\- Tu es vraiment une fille géniale Do.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Ne le laisse jamais tomber, s'il te plait, il est aussi génial que toi.

\- Comment ça ?

Lily ne lançait que des sous-entendus, des clins d'œil ou des grimaces taquines quand il s'agissait de Rémus et Dorcas, mais cette fois, son amie sentit qu'elle avait envie d'en dire plus.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Rémus est l'une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Comme toi. Donc peu importe à quel point, il semble lent à la détente, ou hésitant sur votre amitié, ou sentiments, ou peu importe ce que vous partagez, il est quelqu'un qui nécessite la patience. Je ne te dirai jamais quoi faire, mais essaie de ne pas le laisse pas tomber, même s'il essaie de mettre des distances, ce n'est jamais à cause de toi. Il est comme l'homme de ton rêve, il pense qu'il est perdu et qu'il ne mérite pas beaucoup d'attention, mais nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Il… Il t'a dit quelque chose sur moi ?

\- Il est discret. Mais moi, je suis une petite fouineuse. Conclut Lily en souriant.

Lily voulait couronner cette conversation le plus vaguement possible, afin de partir et ne pas devoir mentir au cas où son amie déciderait de reposer la question du lieu ou pouvait se trouver Lupin.

\- Merci Lily. Je vais voir où il est maintenant, je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne lui aurai pas parlé aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais rejoindre Alice et Marlène au diner, rejoins-nous quand tu finis.

La jeune rousse se mit à penser au rêve de Dorcas. Qui étaient donc les autres personnes avec lui ? Seraient-ce ses amis ? Mais ils étaient cinq en tout : deux enfants, deux animaux et un homme perdu ? Si l'homme perdu était Rémus, qui étaient les autres ? Peter était blessé, Sirius aussi et James avait un bleu. Étaient-ils présent dans la forêt avec Rémus ? C'était impossible sinon, ils seraient morts. Alors que signifiait tout ça ? Le rêve ? Leurs blessures ? Elle rejoignit la grande salle et attendit que ses amis finissent leur cours. Elles rentrèrent en trombe quelques minutes plus tard, et sautèrent à table de parts et d'autres de Lily. Lily ne parla pas préférant participer à leurs propres conversations, elle ne leur dit pas pour l'infirmerie, pour Rémus, pour James, Sirius et Peter, pour le rêve de Dorcas. Elle avait tendance à garder beaucoup de secrets pour elle ces derniers temps.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

\- Dorcas.

La jeune fille qui se trouvant en compagnie de ses camarades de cours, sursauta, Lily était en détresse. C'était rare. C'était alors grave. Elle s'écarta de son groupe et vint vers son amie.

\- Lily !

Alice courait en provenance de la grande table, dans la salle où toute l'école dinait.

\- On t'a cherché partout. Lança Marlène qui arriva de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie quand j'ai fini le cours. Je t'ai cherché partout, ensuite, je suis monté au dortoir j'ai trouvé que Marlène.

\- Je suis là maintenant. Venez.

Lily tira ses trois amies hors de la salle et les isola dans la première salle de classe qu'elle trouva vide.

\- Signabat. Lança Lily en dirigeant sa baguette vers la porte.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Alice.

\- Un sort d'impassibilité.

\- Tu m'inquiètes Lily. Cingla Marlène.

La jeune rousse ignora son amie et se tourna vers Dorcas.

\- Ton don.

\- Oui ?

\- A quel point, tu peux contrôler tes rêves maintenant ?

\- Ça ne fait qu'un an que je m'entraine, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose.

\- Si je veux trouver quelqu'un dont je connais tous ses sentiments présents, peux-tu le trouver dans un de tes rêves ?

\- Non. Je ne peux pas trouver tout ce que je cherche, je ne peux trouver que des gens que moi je connais et dont j'ai déjà perçu des émotions et surtout qui se sentent en détresse. C'est tout ce que je peux faire d'extraordinaire pour l'instant. Et encore, ça ne marche jamais du premier coup. Des fois, ça ne marche pas, des fois je ne comprends rien au rêve.

\- Lily tu cherches qui ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Damien. Tenta Alice.

\- Tu savais ? Cria Lily.

\- C'est James qui me l'a dit après les cours.

\- James qui ? Demanda Lily.

\- Potter, Lily, Potter. On en connait combien de James ?

\- C'est sa petite amie qui a dû lui raconter. Sale fouineur de merde !

\- Hé ! Cria Marlène. Vous nous mettez au parfum ou je joue à la statue ici, je ne suis pas venue pour ramasser les miettes, racontez dès le début c'est plus…

\- Ça va… Je cherche Damien. Sa mère est morte il y a quelques jours torturée et tuée par un mangemort.

Marlène ressentit de la colère, elle mit un poing dans la table et lâcha un long soupir, pendant qu'Alice faisait une grimace désolée et Dorcas se contenta de regarder Lily dans le blanc de ses yeux.

\- Tu veux que je sente…

\- Oui.

\- Tes émotions à toi, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Chuchota Lily. J'ai vécu exactement ce qu'il vit à une année près. De toute façon, tu les trouveras facilement, ces sentiments partent pas. Ironisa Lily.

Dorcas prit la main de son amie et la fixa encore une fois.

\- Ce ne sera pas aussi facile.

\- Je sais, mais je dois le trouver, Do. Il était là pour moi, lui.

\- Ce n'est pas…

Dorcas hésita et regarda ses autres amies.

\- Accouche, Do. Ne me materne pas s'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment. Lança Lily

\- Je pourrais réussir à provoquer quelque chose si je sens, je touche les sentiments en question et que je les identifie à lui ou à un objet qui lui appartient. Ça peut arriver dans les quelques jours qui suivent. Ça demande beaucoup de travail et de concentration, mais Lily, ce n'est pas ça le plus dur.

\- Quoi, alors ?

\- Toi.

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas aider Do. Continua Alice.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens. Acheva Marlène. Ou du moins, tu t'en empêches.

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

\- On ne sait pas si tu as vraiment dépassé la phase de déni, voilà ce qu'on raconte. Répondit Alice en essayant de ne pas paraitre accusatrice.

\- Les fioles, Lily. Les fioles de dépression. Ce n'est pas la solution. On pensait que ça partirait depuis le temps. Mais, tu as perdu la tête pendant seulement deux semaines, ensuite tout est rentré dans l'ordre, comme si rien d'horrible n'était arrivé, ensuite tu as filé le parfait amour avec Damien, ensuite tu as disparu chez ton oncle en vacance, et tu nous envoyais des lettres où tu nous parlais de maison, de chalets, de je ne sais quoi, alors qu'on s'attendait toutes que tu exploses, c'était ton premier été sans ta famille bordel, mais rien ! Puis tu es revenu comme si de rien n'était. Bronzée, souriante, comme si ta vie n'avait jamais basculé. Même Damien était parti, on pensait que tu aurais alors pu exploser une rage. Dieu sait que moi j'aurai piqué une crise qui aurait poussé les mandragores à s'évanouir. Les seules fois où je t'ai vraiment vu vivante c'est quand tu sors de tes gonds avec quelqu'un ou quand tu t'es mis à faire ces choses que tu n'aurais jamais fait avant, comme t'attaquer à James ou faire des bêtises ou même jouer au Quidditch avec moi.

\- Tu as tout fait pour faire comme si tu étais plus forte que tout ça et à un moment tu es devenu une sorte de robot qui faisait ce qu'on attendait d'elle seulement, tu as le droit de gueuler, de râler, de piquer une crise, de chialer de casser, de menacer de nous tuer. Tu as le droit d'être une Marlène !

\- Hein ! ça veut dire quoi ça !

\- Que tu es une enragée, lunatique. On t'aime quand même, calme-toi.

Lily regarda ses amies tour à tour.

\- Je ne peux pas percevoir tes sentiments, Lily. Dit Do après que Marlène et Alice eurent fini. Ils sont enfouis et remplacés par d'autres.

Lily ne parlait pas. Mais les mots résonnaient. Aucune des filles ne sut déchiffrer son expression pas même Alice. Aucune d'elle ne savait ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire. Depuis quand était-elle devenue un mystère même pour ses amies ?


	13. Une histoire vieille comme la vie

**Une histoire vieille comme la vie**

Elle respira bruyamment, haussa les épaules puis hocha la tête.

\- Je dois trouver Damien d'une autre manière, alors. Déclara Lily en voyant que ses amies attendaient une réaction de sa part.

Marlène soupira avec désespoir.

\- Lily Stupide Evans ! Cria Marlène. On veut t'aider alors pour une fois laisse-toi faire.

Lily sourit malgré elle au surnom que lui attribua son aînée.

\- Désolée d'être aussi crue, mais aucune de vous ne peut aider, aucune de vous ne sait, je ne vous le souhaite pas mais personne ne peut prétendre connaitre les étapes de guérison d'un deuil. Surtout que…

\- Non, de deux deuils, un rejet, une trahison et une fuite ! Interrompit Alice. Oui, Lily, c'est moi qui suis désolée d'être aussi crue maintenant, mais tes deux parents ce sont deux personnes et pas n'importe qui, moi, si quelque chose arrivait à mes parents… Cria Alice les larmes aux yeux, je ne sais même pas comment je réagirai, je ne sais même pas qui je tuerai, je ne… Ta sœur, cette connasse de Pétunia, excuse-moi du terme, ou pas ! La jalousie, l'envie et l'immaturité totale, elle a toujours tout fait pour te rabaisser, aucun soutien, rien. J'ai été connasse à une époque aussi, je le sais ! Pas la peine, de me regarder comme ça. Mais je l'ai su à temps et j'ai appris que j'avais tout à gagner en t'ayant dans ma vie, alors oui j'ai encore plus de rancune que vous toutes envers elle, j'aurai adoré avoir une sœur comme toi Lily. Continua Alice avec une voix brisée. J'aurai donné la lune, pour ça et la je l'ai alors excuse-moi si je peux plus me taire. Severus ! Tu vois, je fais un effort, je l'appelle par son prénom, oui parce que je ne rigole pas maintenant, c'est un putain apprenti mangemort je mettrai ma main à couper, mes deux mains, même que je donnerai mon corps à un hippogriffe à couper s'il le faut ! Attends, je n'ai pas fini, et même s'il ne l'était pas, ses amis eux le sont ou le deviennent, lui, il était là avant je sais, mais là, Lily, ils auraient pu te tuer, il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt ! Damien, Lily, je sais que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Je le sais, tu me l'as presque avoué d'ailleurs il y a pas longtemps. C'était la sécurité, la cachette parfaite, la parfaite petite rivière où tu t'es créée une vie que tu ne voulais pas forcément, mais au moins tu ne souffrais pas ! Je sais que tu essaies sûrement de te protéger mais s'il te plait arrête de tout camoufler, j'ai peur pour toi. On a peur pour toi, j'en suis sure que chacune de nous à des appréhensions de son coté. J'ai… Alice sentit sa gorge la brûler. J'ai peur que tu exploses trop tard, que tu te fasses mal…

Lily les regarda l'une après l'autre. Marlène regardait Alice, Alice ne maîtrisaient pas la brillance de ses prunelles larmoyantes et tentait de ravaler sa peine en essayant de regarder Lily, Dorcas regardait ses mains, elle tremblait presque d'émotion. Elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps enfermée avec ses amies ici, elle allait exploserr : trop de supplice, de détresse, de pitié, de peur, de chagrin, de tendresse, d'affliction… Trop de sentiments.

\- Je ne suis pas dans le déni. Murmura Lily après plus d'une minute de silence. Je suis consciente de tout ça, je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais que je ne verrais plus jamais ma mère, que je ne l'entendrai plus jamais essayer d'apprendre les cours avec moi, pour se rapprocher plus de mon monde, que mon père ne m'appellera plus jamais Lilyanette pour énerver ma mère, je sais que ma propre sœur, mon propre sang me tient responsable pour la mort des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie...

La voix de Lily se brisa, mais elle ravala sa salive et continua.

\- je sais que le mec qui m'a fait oublié que le monde ne pouvait pas être cruel longtemps et lui aussi en train de se faire charcuter, humilié et agressé par la vie, je sais que Rogue est lâche. Mais, je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre, de penser, pleurer ou je ne sais quoi, que vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'évacuer. Tu crois que j'ai envie de me rappeler que jamais je ne recevrais de lettres signées par eux deux, ou de cadeaux mal emballé par mon père, que je ne dirai plus jamais le mot « maman » ou « papa »...

Cette fois, elle se tut. Les trois autres filles étaient de marbre, même Marlène ne bougeait plus. Lily ferma les yeux et ses paupières se serrerènt, comme pour écraser le poids de ces paroles, le poids des larmes qui voulaient s'enfuir...

\- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de me rappeler de tout ça, ou de pleurnicher en vous le racontant. Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai besoin de continuer de vivre, de faire peut-être des choses nouvelles comme à dit Marlène et d'apprendre à me battre. C'est tout. Comprenez-le ou pas, c'est votre problème. C'est mon choix. Maintenant, Dorcas, tu peux m'aider ou non ?

\- Je veux bien essayer Lily, mais ce ne sera pas aussi facile.

Alice sortit en claquant la porte et pour une fois ce fut Marlène qui essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je suis victime dans cette histoire, tu es plus coriace que moi et c'est moi qu'on traite de lunatique enragée. Ce n'est pas juste ! Ma vie est injuste. Bouda Marlène.

Lily n'avait pas le cœur à sourire mais regarda son amie avec reconnaissance.

\- Je t'aime Lily, mais tu es très têtue. On veut juste que tu sois heureuse.

Elle lui embrassa le front et sortit de la salle laissant Lily et Dorcas ensemble.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent presque trois heures ensemble. Dorcas dut s'excuser à onze heures du soir, afin d'aller finir ses devoirs et Lily resta seule dans la salle de classe à ruminer tout ce qu'elle avait entendu ce soir-là. Elle décida de chasser les paroles de ses amies de sa tête et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans son dortoir, elle n'avait pas de ronde à faire, pas de devoir à finir, pas de Severus à qui parler, elle n'avait pas de Damien à qui envoyer de lettre. Elle décida alors de se promener, oubliant complètement l'heure qu'il était. D'ailleurs, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant : oublier…

\- Lily ?

Lily se retourna dans un couloir du quatrième ou cinquième étage, elle ne savait plus et sourit malgré elle.

\- Qui c'est qui a eu l'idée folle de vous mettre tous les deux en ronde, en même temps ?

Severus Rogue et Rémus Lupin se tenaient à presque des kilomètres l'un à l'autre.

\- On n'a pas de ronde, mais des retenues. Je peux te parler Lily ?

\- Elle n'a rien à te dire, Rogue. Lança Rémus.

\- Tu t'es trouvé un elfe, pour tes corvées, Lily ?

Lily hocha la tête de droite à gauche avec ennui et soupira.

\- Severus !

Elle le regarda avec colère et lança.

\- Bon, parle.

\- Seul à seul.

Lily fit signe à Rémus de ne pas s'inquiéter et suivit Severus.

\- Ecoute, je sais qu'ils doivent tous jubiler que toi et moi, on se parle plus, mais j'ai besoin d'éclaircir la situation.

\- Tu as peur de tes camarades Severus ? Dit Lily qui n'avait pas du tout le moral à écouter encore de longues phrases explicatives. Ses amies l'avaient assez saturée aujourd'hui.

\- Je me protège Lily, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Ce n'est pas juste noir ou blanc. Si je me dresse contre eux, je ne pourrais, ni me protéger, ni te protéger.

\- Parce que tu penses que j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que tu penses que tu m'as protégé. Ricana Lily malgré elle.

Severus eut mal. Elle était amère envers lui, ses frayeurs se confirmaient. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour pouvoir tenir encore en haleine cette relation.

\- Oui ! Lily tu étais évanouie. Tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé.

\- Frank, Rémus et Sirius m'ont tout raconté. Et je ne me suis pas évanouie, il m'a attaqué !

\- Mais ils n'étaient pas là depuis le début ! Se défendit-il.

Il avait l'air si malheureux, que Lily se résolut à l'écouter.

\- Je suis arrivé au moment où il levait la baguette sur toi, je ne savais pas quel sort il avait jeté parce qu'il ne l'avait pas formulé, alors j'ai tiré la mienne de ma poche pour amortir au moins ta chute, en étant le plus discret possible. J'ai… Je lui ai alors dit de te laisser là-bas, que j'avais entendu des pas venir, pour qu'il ne s'approche plus de toi et que je te porte à l'infirmerie. Mais, il ne voulait pas bouger et là Elfine Nott s'est pointé. J'ai du faire semblant que je n'allais pas te défendre, sinon, il ne m'aurait pas fait confiance en te laissant là-bas. Elfine a voulu t'infliger des blessures même en étant inconsciente, j'ai lancé un sort discrètement dans le couloir provoquant une explosion, leur faisant croire que quelqu'un venait et allait sûrement nous attaquer. Il s'est alors arrêté, j'ai refait un autre sort de murmures cette fois, parce que j'avais peur qu'ils voient cette-fois que l'explosion surgissait de ma baguette. Il a finit par croire que nous n'étions pas seul, j'ai essayé de les convaincre qu'il fallait qu'on file. Je voulais rester derrière et faire semblant de m'être fait prendre, pour t'emmener discrètement à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, mes sorts avaient effectivement interpelé Londubat, qui les obligea à s'arrêter, et là Lupin et Black surgirent de je ne sais où de l'autre côté du couloir… Je ne t'aurai pas laissé si je n'étais pas sûre que Londubat allait prendre soin de toi. Je te jure Lily.

\- Je ne… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Severus. Admettons, oui, tu m'as effectivement aidé, mais pourquoi tu traines avec ces gens-là, tu sais que Nott, son oncle est un mangemort déclaré, si ça se trouve c'est peut-être lui qui a… qui a tué mes parents, on n'en sait rien. Et Avery… Son père… Severus, son père a été capturé, il y a une semaine, il a tué la mère de Damien. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais…

Severus se tut un instant. Il s'attendait au jour où elle commencerait à lui demander de choisir son camp. Comment pouvait-il décider, si lui-même ne savait pas. La guerre prenait plus d'ampleur, il le savait. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus il savait que le camp dans lequel il se trouvait gagnerait, c'était sûrement horrible de penser ainsi. Mais contrairement à ses idéalistes de Gryffondor, Severus ne divisait pas la guerre en bien ou en mal. Mais en triomphe ou échec. Comment expliquer à Lily tout cela sans qu'elle ne le raye de sa vie.

\- Lily. Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé. Tu lui as parlé ? Demanda Severus avec une pointe de jalousie.

\- Non et ce n'est pas ça le sujet.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponses à ce que tu me dis, tout ce que je sais Lily est que tant que je suis dans la maison de Serpentard si je ne veux pas échouer ou souffrir, il faudrait que je suive certaines règles ou personnes, pour m'en sortir. Après je serai plus libre, mais Lily, je ne cautionne pas le meurtre et je suis désolée si l'un deux fait parti des suspects, mais moi je ne suis pas comme eux. Je dois me protéger et pour ça je dois me faire discret, je ne peux pas faire comme vous.

\- Qui nous ?

\- Gryffondor, vous provoquez tout et tout le monde.

\- Ça s'appelle le courage Severus.

\- Les courageux meurent, Lily. J'ai encore tellement de choses à faire et à apprendre, j'aime être un sorcier, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour la mort. Etre sorcier est la seule fierté que j'ai, c'est le seul bonheur de ma mère et tu le sais. Ce sont mes lettres qui font qu'elle n'a pas un jour songé à en finir, ce sont mes exploits qui lui rendent le sourire et le fait que je lui montre que j'ai toujours besoin de son expertise et son savoir. Elle se sent utile, elle se sent vivante et elle le reste. Tu le sais !

Lily eut pitié de son ami. Il avait peut-être une manière tordue de voir les choses, ou seulement différente de la sienne, mais il essayait juste de s'en sortir dans un monde de brut.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus, je présume.

Severus eut un élan d'affection, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point elle était merveilleuse, mais ce lien était encore beaucoup trop fragile pour le brusquer, il venait de la retrouver, il n'allait pas risquer de la perdre à nouveau.

\- Fais-moi confiance Lily, je ne les laisserai jamais te faire du mal, tu ne le remarqueras sûrement pas, mais j'essaierai toujours. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance Severus.

Elle lui sourit, lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'en alla. En rentrant, elle trouva Rémus et Sirius dans la salle commune. Son ami loup-garou, leva la tête vers elle et elle lui offrit un clin d'œil, puis se dirigea vers son dortoir. Soudain elle rebroussa chemin et revint vers eux.

\- Pourquoi vous ne dormez jamais ?

\- On pourrait te retourner la question, Poil de carotte. Lança Sirius en faisant bouger son pion sur l'échiquier entre lui et Rémus.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné face de mornille.

Rémus éclata de rire.

\- Tu veux jouer ? Il va perdre dans quelques secondes. Continua Rémus qui sentit que Lily avait besoin de se changer les idées.

\- Hé ! Arrête de diminuer de ma valeur devant la gente féminine. C'est un tricheur. Lança Sirius à l'adresse de Lily.

\- Je suis sûre que non et je suis aussi sûre que tu n'avais aucune valeur auprès de moi Black, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta réputation.

\- Mais Potter a raison, tu es vraiment méchante ! Lança Sirius en faisant semblant de tenir un couteau qu'il planta dans son cœur.

\- Faut pas trop croire ce qu'on dit. Comment ça se fait que vous n'êtes que tous les deux ?

\- Peter fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux. Commenta Rémus.

\- Manger ? Dormir ? essaya de deviner Lily.

\- Sûrement les deux. Répondit Sirius. Une fois, j'ai entendu des rires dans son lit, j'ai ouvert les rideaux, il dormait en mâchouillant une plume qui trainait sur son lit, il pensait sûrement que c'était une friandise, je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'elle ait le goût de soupe de potiron, alors il s'est réveillé en sursaut.

Lily le fixa longtemps, puis contre toute attente, se mit à rire.

\- Tu es vraiment idiot Black. Il n'aime pas les soupes ?

\- Il dit qu'un repas ne doit pas être liquide, sinon ce n'est pas un repas.

Lily éclata de rire. Rémus la regarda dubitativement. Avant Lily, détestait ce genre de blague puisqu'elle en a été victime souvent, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Et ton petit-ami ?

Rémus continuait d'observer Lily en esquissant un rire.

\- Je n'ai que des aspirants, désolé de te décevoir, Rouge, mais je n'ai que des petites amies. Quant à l'objet de ta question, il n'est pas encore revenu de son entrainement de Quidditch, d'ailleurs je vais commencer à m'inquiéter dans à peu près dix minutes. McKinnon est revenue, Thomas, Radnard, Shafiq aussi, seuls Clagg et Londubat ont tardé un peu. Mais Jamesie, toujours pas de trace… Je me demande s'il n'est pas passé à la tour de Serdaigle avant de venir. Oups, la préfète est là, en plus c'est à elle que je raconte ça.

\- Il parle toujours autant ? Demanda Lily en faisant comme si Sirius n'était plus là.

\- Non, là, il t'a fait un résumé. Commenta Rémus amusé.

\- Je me demande si je le mettais dans une pièce tout seul avec Marlène qui sait qui se tairait en premier.

\- Je crois que si tu le mets avec Marlène dans une pièce tout seul, il ne parlera plus !

Lily fronça les sourcils et regarda les deux garçons en ayant peur de comprendre l'allusion.

\- Je ne la supporte pas beaucoup ta grande copine bavarde et bruyante. Donc, premier reflexe si je me trouve avec elle, c'est Silencio. Bon, à part si l'envi la prend de faire des éloges sur ma personne, à ce moment-là, je ne peux que l'applaudir.

Lily se frappa le front en signe de désespoir, mais ne put s'empêcher de percevoir de la malice dans les yeux de Rémus.

Comme prévu, Sirius perdit la partie, il céda la place à Lily qui se concentra autant qu'elle put en écoutant les conversations de Rémus et Sirius. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, les deux garçons remarquèrent qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Si tu as le moral à zéro, Rouge, tu peux toujours aller choper James dans un placard à balai et le punir, mais dis-lui que tu m'as torturé pour avoir l'info, comme ça, il se vengera de toi doublement une fois pour l'avoir privé de romance, deux fois pour avoir touché à son précieux Sirius.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule préfète ici Black, et je n'ai plus aucune envie de bouger de ce fauteuil.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Cria Sirius. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Elle doit être malade Rémus ! Oh non, je sais ! Ce n'est pas elle ! Sirius se mit à secouer Lily. Dis-moi qui es-tu ? Rémus c'est sûrement un Serpentard avec du polynectar qui se fait passer pour elle, quoique je n'aurai pas choisi une rousse, si c'était moi.

Rémus secoua la tête, pendant que Lily se débâtait pour échapper aux mains de Sirius qui la secouait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Oh mon dieu, voilà l'autre aussi. S'exclama Lily un peu plus fort qu'elle n'aurait souhaité.

James était noyé d'eau de la tête au pied. Sirius lâcha Evans et se dirigea vers son ami, laissant Lily devant l'échiquier pendant que Rémus regardait James avec un air inquiet. Lily remarqua qu'ils avaient tous l'air sérieux à présent.

\- Tu as un problème Evans ? Gueula James en ignorant les questions de Sirius.

\- James ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Lança Rémus en essayant d'éviter une énième dispute.

\- La pluie ! Quidditch, équipe me rend fou, l'autre folle-là et…

Il regarda Lily qui comprit qu'il avait envi de parler à ses amis en privé. Elle allait se lever pour partir quand il fit comme si elle n'était pas là et continua.

\- Reg.

Sirius regarda son ami puis se tourna vers Lily.

\- Bonne nuit Rémus. Lança Lily en se levant.

Les garçons la laissèrent s'en aller quand, au lieu de prendre les escaliers vers le dortoir elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?

Contre toute attente, James avait été plus rapide que les autres.

\- Ça te regarde ?

\- Non, mais elle est suicidaire celle-là ! Tu sais quoi, vas-y qu'est-ce que je m'en fou.

\- Evans ! Cria Sirius. Je n'ai aucune envi de sortir courir après Rémus parce qu'il devra aller voir pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ! Alors bon sang rentre. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive à celle-là ?

Lily le regarda choquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas un instant à ce que l'un de ces deux là réagisse. Au pire, elle s'était dit Rémus lui conseillerai de rester à l'intérieur. Elle éclata de rire, les laissant tous déroutés.

\- Lily, tu vas bien ? Demanda Rémus en s'inquiétant.

Elle continua de rire de manière presque hystérique. Elle ne voulait pas monter au dortoir, elle ne voulait pas aller dormir, elle ne voulait pas faire de cauchemar, rêver de ses parents, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule, penser aux paroles de ses amies, ou à celle de Severus, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir, elle voulait faire quelque chose de stupide et se ressentir vivante. Elle avait peur de ressentir toute la peine, la détresse et l'injustice qui rongeait son cœur. La tristesse, l'abandon, le malheur. Elle avait juste envie d'oublier… Si elle se retrouvait seule, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir assez de force pour combattre ses démons intérieurs.

\- Oui. Oui, je vais bien…

Elle n'allait quand même pas se confier à des inconnus. Mais aucun des trois garçons, ne la crut. Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir et prit la potion, puis essaya de dormir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille ? Demanda Sirius

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais, elle ne va pas bien.

\- Bref. Coupa James qui n'avait pas le temps de rajouter Lily à sa liste de souci. Sirius ton frère rencontrait quelqu'un dans la forêt interdite. Je n'ai pas pu voir qui c'est mais il parlait à quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr.

\- Sûrement un de ces amis.

\- Non, la voix ne paraissait pas celle d'un élève et quand je me suis caché derrière j'ai pu entendre l'homme qui disait « maintenant rentre sans détour, moi, je file avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte que je suis venu au château. » Puis, il murmura quelque chose et Régulus revint au château.

Les trois amis après avoir longuement tergiversé sur les théories possibles décidèrent de mener une enquête sur tout ceci, le lendemain à la première heure. Ils montèrent dormir vers deux heures du matin fatigués. Mais c'est en essayant de dormir que James repensa à Lily. D'après Rémus, elle errait seule dans le couloir à onze heure du soir, elle avait parlé à Servilus même après qu'il lui eut fait un sale coup, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait son ex-petit ami, elle avait disparu pendant longtemps puisqu'Alice l'avait cherché pendant des heures, elle repensait sûrement à la mort de la mère de son petit ami ou ex-petit ami, il n'en savait pas plus en réalité, elle avait ri aux blagues de Sirius, lui avaient raconté ce dernier et Rémus et elle n'avait même pas essayé d'aller le chercher pour le coller ou lui enlever les points quand ils avaient avoué qu'il trainait dans les couloirs. Il finit par s'endormir en énumérant les choses improbable qui arrivaient à cette fille.

Cette dernière, avait fini par dormir une heure plus tard, en faisant des cauchemars, comme prévu, en se réveillant en sursaut et en pleurant à chaque fois qu'un rêve la réveilla. Elle finit par se faufiler à l'infirmerie aux environs de cinq heures du matin, elle demanda à Madame Pomfresh quelque chose pour dormir, mais celle-ci refusa.

\- Vous voulez que je reste comme ça ! Cria Lily hors contrôle.

\- Mademoiselle Evans voyons.

Malheureusement pour l'infirmière, calmer Lily ne fut pas une partie de plaisir cette nuit-là, elle dût faire intervenir le professeur Mcgonagall, pour lui venir en aide.

Lily ne se rappella de rien, jusqu'au lendemain. Elle ouvrit les yeux regarda autours d'elle, il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se rappeler pourquoi, elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, mais bien qu'elle dût se concentrer sur la fin de sa nuit, elle ne put se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Elle entendit des voix murmurer au plus loin et essaya de percevoir les silhouettes, mais en vain. Soudain, les deux corps bougèrent. Ils ouvrirent les rideaux entourant un lit et Lily put y apercevoir Régulus Black. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Nous l'avons trouvé ainsi devant la porte des cachots. Après avoir été appelé par Poppy pour calmer Lily Evans, j'ai déposé la fille dans le lit puis j'ai décidé d'aller voir si quelque chose se tramait au château.

\- Etait-il seul ? Demanda une voix que Lily n'eut pas de mal à reconnaitre.

Le professeur Slughorn entra à cet instant allant rejoindre Dumbledore et Mcgonagall au chevet du jeune garçon de treize ans.

Le professeur Dumbledore, laissa le professeur Mcgonagall raconter la mésaventure de Régulus, et se dirigea vers Lily qui fit semblant de dormir.

\- Mademoiselle Evans ?

Lily ne bougea pas priant de toutes ces forces qu'il s'en aille, mais ce dernier ne semblait vouloir partir, il tira un objet lourd, que Lily devina être une chaise, mit une main sur le lit et s'assit. Elle sentit son regard la brûler. Elle finit par bouger doucement et ouvrit ses yeux le plus discrètement possible en faisant semblant de se réveiller à peine. Elle regarda autours d'elle et essaya de faire exactement ce qu'elle avait fait à son réveil.

\- Bonjour.

Le sourire et regard bienveillant de Dumbledore l'accueillait à présent.

\- Bonjour Monsieur.

\- J'ai dû vous réveiller parce qu'il est déjà quatorze heure et que si vous dormiez plus que ça, je crains que je ne puisse plus être là, pour avoir la conversation suivante avec vous.

Il tira un paravent avec sa baguette qu'il fit tournoyer autours de sa tête en cercle sans dire un mot et se tourna vers Lily.

\- Pour la discrétion.

Lily sentait son cœur battre, elle commençait à paniquer. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

\- Vous rappelez-vous de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Je m'en doutais. Buvez-vous des substances illicites ?

\- Non. Répondit Lily offusquée.

\- Des potions ?

\- Je me prépare des potions pour lutter contre les…

Lily ne voulait pas dire dépression ou détresse. Elle avait trop de fierté.

\- Je m'en doutais aussi. Elles ont des effets secondaires Lily.

Elle le regarda honteuse. Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, elle se sentit gênée par cette proximité et en même temps redevable.

\- Mais je m'y attendais aussi. Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous observais que je guettais le moment où vous auriez besoin d'aide.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Ces potions sont efficaces pour certaines personnes, mais pas pour d'autres. Pour vous, elles ne vous sont d'aucunes aides. Elles vous mettent dans un état second, mais ne font que retarder votre guérison.

\- Mais je ne suis pas malade monsieur.

\- Non pas d'une maladie physique. Mais vous n'êtes pas saine non plus.

\- Vous voulez dire saine d'esprit ? Je suis folle ?

\- Ne dites pas ça comme si c'était une abjection, que ne ferait-on pas pour un peu de folie dans nos vies ? Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Mais si cela vous dérange, non, vous n'êtes pas folle, vous n'êtes pas normale non plus. Vous me direz, je suis sorcière, ça n'a rien de normale, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne m'égare pas, j'ai appris à faire le tri dans mes tiroirs de mémoires, il y a fort longtemps. Continua Dumbledore en voyant le regard perdu de Lily. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour surmonter des choses que vous avez inhibées. Une aide que nul d'autres que vous ne peut vous donner, vous avez surement du noter des changements en vous récemment ne les combattez pas, les deuils ont le pouvoir de nous donner plus de force et de courage et plus de volonté. Il y a des personnes qui préfèrent périr et se laisser aller dans une noirceur qui les détruit mais votre cœur a vous ne le permets pas vous êtes une optimiste dans l'âme alors vous avez l'envi de vivre. C'est là ou l'aide intervient. Aidez-vous par vous-même et vos amis, par l'amour et l'amitié. Pas de potions, pas de sortilèges pas de subterfuges soyez honnête avec vous-même, vous êtes plus forte que vous ne vous donnez le droit de croire. Ecoutez-vous, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Lily le regarda partir sans dire un mot. Elle en avait assez que les gens lui disent qui elle était et quoi faire. D'abord ses amies, ensuite Severus, ensuite les trois garçons qui lui barrèrent le chemin la veille, Pomfresh qui se mit en travers de son chemin et maintenant Dumbledore. Elle ne voulait plus entendre qui que ce soit parler d'elle ou de son état, comme si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre. Seulement, ces agissements la poussèrent à prendre une décision. Elle fera exactement ce qu'elle voudra, et prendrait elle-même sa vie en main. Plus personne n'aura à vouloir l'analyser ou l'aider. Elle pouvait s'en sortir seule.


	14. Gens biens ou mangemorts

**Bonsoir, j'ai un peu disparu, j'ai posté moins souvent, je sais !**

 **Mais faut dire que la partie Stat graph sur le site, me joue un peu sur le système, c'était inconscient. En voyant le nombre de personnes qui lisent (beaucoup) et en comparant avec ceux qui prennent la peine de mettre des reviews (si peu), j'ai eu une petite remise en question :**

 **\- Peut-être que mon histoire est fade, peut-être qu'elle ne tient pas la route, ou que je ne sais pas transmettre mes idées...? Je ne saurai pas, j'ai si peu de feedback par rapport à ce que je fais.**

 **Mais en tout cas, je me suis rappelé que j'ai toujours écrit d'abord pour moi, alors en attendant de vous mettre dans le même bain de bonheur que moi, je me contenterai de m'auto encourager et attendre les reviews de mes chères fidèles lecteurs.**

 **désolée pour ce petit mot d'égarement (honnêtement qui n'en a jamais eu !)**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des petits messages que je sache si j'ai réussi à faire le 1/3 de mon objectif (vous donnez envie de suivre mon histoire de maraudeurs)**

* * *

 **Le monde n'est pas divisé en gens bien et mangemorts.**

\- Sirius ?

L'ainé des Black leva la tête en entendant la voix de la jeune fille. Il était assis dans une salle de classe avec James et Peter et pensait avoir enchanté la porte afin que personne ne les trouve ou entende. En voyant les regards étonnés des trois garçons, la jeune fille se sentit obligée de s'expliquer.

\- C'est Rémus qui m'a dit que tu es là. J'ai compris que vous étiez derrière cette porte en utilisant ma chaussure. Continua Lily en brandissant sa chaussure. J'ai compris que vous avez utilisé le sort d'Impassibilité.

Les trois garçons ne dirent pas un mot, de prime abord, chacun trop curieux et dérouté pour pouvoir parler. James, lui la regarda de haut en bas, en suivant chaque mouvement et en la regardant remettre son derby vernis à son pied droit, Peter, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de saluer son intelligence interieurement et se demanda s'il aurait eu une idée pareille. Quant à Sirius, lui, il n'aimait pas le sourire gênée de la jeune fille, elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était convaincu quelque part, que la gentillesse ou la pitié était suivi par de mauvaises augures.

\- Depuis quand elle l'appelle avec son prénom ? Murmura James à Peter.

\- Rémus ? Pourquoi il lui dirait où on est ? Chuchota Peter sans prêter attention à la question de son ami.

Sirius ne disait toujours rien. Il avait le pressentiment que le ton doux et sincère de la jeune fille était une introduction aux mauvaises nouvelles, ou peut-être allait-elle enfin lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans cette cheminée l'autre soir.

\- Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Sirius la suivit sans réagir, laissant ses deux amis sur leur faim.

\- Regulus c'est ton frère, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disent qu'ils ne savent pas où il est.

\- Oui.

\- En réalité, moi je sais.

Le regard de Sirius s'illumina.

\- J'ai passé la nuit à l'infirmerie.

\- Encore ? Mais tu veux t'y abonner ou quoi ?

\- Il y est Sirius il va bien apparemment et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ne veulent pas dire qu'il y est. Dumbledore, Mcgonagall et Slughorn savent qu'il y est et ils n'ont rien dit à personne. Mais voilà, moi je l'ai vu et même si j'ai souvent envi de t'enfermer avec mimi geignarde et Peeves dans une pièce sans issue des fois, je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi.

\- Et donc tu l'as dit à Rémus qui lui t'a dit où me trouver.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je crois savoir d'après James que tu penses que c'est nous derrière toutes ces blagues et tu passes ton temps à nous punir et nous enlever des points, pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi perfide que tu le crois. Déclara Lily en omettant la vraie raison.

\- Merci Lily, même si… Mais en tout cas merci.

Lily regarda Sirius Black pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Soudain, il faisait deux fois son âge. Quelque chose dans son regard, montrait qu'il avait des chagrins bien plus profonds qu'il ne l'admettait. Il avait peut-être une vie difficile. Après tout, il est célèbre pour sa révolte, mais comment la vivait-il chez lui ? Alors, par élan de compassion qu'elle ne calcula pas, elle lança.

\- Je t'ai dit ça Sirius, parce que si un jour quelqu'un trouvait ma sœur, j'aurai bien aimé avoir la nouvelle.

Et elle s'en alla.

* * *

\- Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune garçon de treize ans releva la tête doucement. Il se sentait perdu et piégé. Il avait reçu la visite de son directeur d'école et depuis personne n'avait toqué à sa porte, il attendit pendant vingt-quatre heures, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir Sirius, pas après leur dernière dispute.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

 **Août dernier.**

\- Tu penses sérieusement que mère n'enverrait pas Kreattur nettoyer tout ça.

\- Pourquoi tu dis nettoyer, tu crois que ce sont des détritus ? Ce sont les couleurs de ma maison ! S'indigna Sirius.

\- Sirius tu n'en as pas marre de jouer au rebelle. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter ce manège ?

Sirius regarda son petit-frère avec intérêt.

\- Reg, tu devras éviter de copier les discussions des grands. Ce genre de phrase c'est plus tôt ce que dirait mère, ou pire Bella.

\- On ne voit plus Bella, elle est en voyage. Mais même si, elle disait la même chose, elle aurait raison. Ton comportement ne fait que créer des problèmes.

Sirius qui essayait de ne pas blesser son petit frère, continuait à garder son calme.

\- Elle n'est pas en voyage. Nous le savons tous les deux, elle est en mission et je suis sûre qu'elle finira par faire sa première victime avant la fin de l'été. Ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ? De devoir citer une cousine meurtrière ?

\- On n'en sait rien Sirius. Et même si elle tuait, elle ne fait que défendre les siens. C'est une guerre tout le monde tue.

\- C'est ce qu'on t'a appris ? Demanda Sirius indigné.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Peut-être s'il avait eu plus de temps pour son frère, celui-ci aurait compris que le monde n'était pas celui qu'on essayait de lui inculquer. Le monde n'était pas une boîte à baguette qui n'enfermait qu'un seul et même modèle. Il voulait lui montrer que le monde était fait de gens de toute race, de toute lignée, de tout genre et que les appartenances ne définissaient pas les cœurs.

\- C'est la vérité. Lança Regulus avec fierté.

\- Donc toi aussi, tu penses que je suis un moins que rien, qui fraternise avec tout le monde !

\- Ça c'est ce que maman dit. Mais en réalité, elle n'en a aucune idée.

Sirius eut espoir, mais la suite le fit retomber de haut.

\- Mais en réalité, frère, tu fraternises avec l'ennemi, pas seulement avec tout le monde.

\- L'ennemi ? l'ennemi ? qui traites-tu d'ennemi ?

\- Potter. Son père, tu crois que mère ne sait pas qu'il travaille pour un groupe qui tente de tuer le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Le seigneur de quoi ? Un groupe de quoi ? Tu l'appelles le seigneur de quoi ?

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Il s'isolait souvent dans sa chambre ou fuyait chez les Potter, le résultat son frère était devenu ce que ses parents voulaient qu'il soit. Un pantin, croyant que le monde serait meilleur sans moldu, sans nés-moldus, sans hybrides, sans traitre de leur sang.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne sais pas que leur seigneur de je ne sais quoi, n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à vous sacrifier tous pour ses objectifs. Tu ne sais pas qu'il tue parce qu'il est mauvais. Personne n'est bon en souhaitant bénéficier de chose tout seul. Il veut être le seul à avoir des dons de sorciers. Parce qu'il a peur que les autres qu'il traite de différents soient meilleurs que lui. Il ne veut pas rendre le monde meilleur, Reg, il veut être le meilleur en détruisant tout dans son chemin.

Régulus regarda son frère un instant. Il hésitait, peut-être que Sirius avait raison, mais Sirius était un rebelle, c'était un enfant instable qui cherchait l'attention. Il faisait du mal à ses parents et ne comprenait pas beaucoup de chose.

\- Et toi tu sais que les moldus n'hésitaient pas à brûler nos ancêtres vivants ?

\- Si eux, ils avaient tort, ça fait quoi de nous si on les copiait. On serait aussi idiots non ? D'ailleurs nous sommes devenus pire qu'eux !

\- Admettons, mais lui au moins, il défend l'honneur des vrais sorciers. Comme dit mère, il n'oublie pas d'où il vient. Pas comme toi, Sirius, tu ne cesses de chercher à te faire remarquer, à blesser ta famille et à oublier mon existence même, dès que tu t'es retrouvé dans cette maison pour suicidaire et fou.

Sirius ne put empêcher les mots de Régulus de le toucher. Bien des choses auraient été différentes, si les deux frères avaient continué à être plus proches. Comme durant leur enfance.

\- Bien. Si c'est ce que tu crois ! Mais dis-toi une chose, peut-être que si je me suis rapproché des fous comme tu dis, peut-être que parce qu'eux ont pu m'offrir ce que ma propre famille n'a pas pu. M'accepter !

\- Moi je t'ai accepté Sirius, mais toi tu as préféré t'allier au Gryffondor ! Je te défendais et cachais tes bêtises à mère ! Toutes les idioties que tu faisais, je les gardais pour moi, parce que je ne comprenais pas, je ne savais pas…

\- Oui ! jusqu'à ce que tu rentres à Poudlard et que tu atterrisses à Serpentard, là tu as commencé à avoir le même regard qu'eux, à me regarder de haut. Moi, le paria. Il ne fallait pas s'importuner de Sirius, le pauvre bouffon, tu as pris la place si géniale de l'héritier, tu étais le petit prince, tu ne pouvais plus te mélanger à la populace hein ! Tu ne devais plus écouter le vieux fou de Sirius, c'est juste un rebelle qui ne comprend rien. Non, toi tu as accouru, pris la place que j'ai refusé et prétends que c'est moi qui t'ai abandonné !

Les deux garçons se toisaient à présent. L'elfe de maison fit son apparition à ce moment.

\- Maitresse vous ordonne de baisser le ton, et de vous préparer pour le souper, nous recevons la famille Malefoy.

\- Dégage d'ici toi! Hurla Sirius. Et toi Reg, va donc faire le prince auprès de ta famille, sois donc fier de cette mère qui nous a martyrisé sans le moindre réconfort, qui nous appris à devenir des statues sans émotions, et qui va maintenant mener à ta mort ! C'est dommage je pensais que toi au moins tu aurais un peu de cervelle !

Régulus s'apprêta à sortir sans un mot.

\- Si tu les considère plus comme tes parents, c'est plus la peine que tu me considères comme ton frère. Je suis un Black moi aussi. Au cas où tu l'aurai oublié.

Depuis ce jour, Sirius n'avait plus échangé de phrase avec son frère. Des bonjours forcés en famille ou des hochements de tête lorsqu'ils se voyaient en publique, mais plus aucun mot.

Fin du Flash-back.

* * *

Regulus vit l'inquiétude de Sirius et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait atterrit à Serpentard, il se demanda si son grand frère qu'il admirait tant avant n'était pas de retour.

\- Je… Oui… ca va.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas.

\- Ah bon ?

Sirius ne savait pas si son frère mentait ou non. Il se contenta de le regarder sans vraiment savoir et il décida par la même occasion de garder ce qu'avait vu James pour lui.

\- Je crois que…

\- Monsieur Black, comment vous êtes entré ici ? Allez, sortez ! Personne n'a le droit d'être ici.

\- Pas même son frère ! Cria Sirius à l'adresse de Madame Pomfresh.

\- Pas même son frère !

\- Est-ce qu'il peut rester encore quelque minutes ? Je n'ai vu personne depuis que je suis rentré ici, il ne dira rien à personne !

Madame Pomfresh abdiqua et Sirius eut chaud au cœur lorsque son petit frère requerra sa présence.

\- Est-ce que mère est au courant ?

\- Oui, elle m'a écrit une lettre me disant de ne parler à personne, de ne faire confiance…

Regulus regarda son frère en se rappelant que ce dernier faisait parti des personnes en qui il ne devait pas avoir confiance.

\- Je présume qu'elle ne va pas être ravie que tu ne l'écoutes pas. Ricana Sirius

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne l'écoute pas aussi souvent et je sais en qui je devrai avoir confiance, peu importe à quel point on peut être différent.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as grandi ?

\- Quand tu passais ton temps à faire l'enfant j'imagine.

Sirius et Regulus Black se sourirent ce jour-là.

\- Pourquoi autant de discrétion ?

\- Dumbledore pense que je ne suis pas en sécurité dans ma propre maison, je ne sais pas s'il a raison ou il divague encore, mais il mène son enquête et me faire disparaitre en fait parti.

\- Qui peut te vouloir du mal ?

\- En général c'est les Gryffondor.

\- Ne dis pas ça, les seuls Gryffondor qui font des bêtises, c'est mes amis et moi, donc on n'ira sûrement pas s'attaquer à toi. Par contre, tes amis qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre Evans ?

\- Cette sang…

\- Ne dis pas ce mot !

\- C'est une fouineuse, elle s'en prend aux Serpentards. Souvent, elle a fait dévier certains plans de quelques uns et puis elle est amie avec Rogue et ça les dérange…

\- Tu veux dire quoi par elle a déjoué certains plans ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, c'est juste qu'en général, elle enlève plein de points et collent plein de monde et elle défend toujours les sang-de…, les comme elles.

\- Bref… Dis Sirius pour clore le sujet avant de dire des mots qu'ils regretteraient. Tu n'as de doute sur personne, toi ?

Regulus se taisait. Un silence qui prouvait à son frère que la confiance avait des limites, qu'il ne lui disait pas tout et ne lui dirait pas plus.

\- Tu sais que nous n'avons sûrement plus rien en commun et que tu n'aimes pas ma maison, mais on n'est connu pour certaines choses, à Gryffondor. Si tu as besoin de mon aide… Je te défendrai Reg même si je ne te parlai plus.

Regulus hocha la tête et les deux garçons ne se parlèrent plus, Sirius attendit encore quelques minutes puis fit un signe de la main à son frère qui se rendormait doucement.


	15. Une semaine comme une autre

**Une semaine comme une autre.**

Sirius s'empressa de ressasser tout ce que son frère ne lui avait pas dit. Il connaissait son frère par cœur, et cette langue de bois, c'était Sirius qui lui avait appris afin d'éviter de mentir et de se faire prendre par leurs parents, il lui avait enseigné à dévier les questions et à les détourner en d'autres interrogations.

Le soir même, ses amis le bombardèrent de question, mais il écouta leurs théories plus qu'il ne parla. Chose que Rémus releva sans peine.

\- Donc s'ils font semblant qu'il n'est pas à l'école, c'est sûrement pour voir qui va se mettre à le chercher non ? Demanda Peter

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait dire à Dumbledore qu'il y avait quelqu'un hors de l'école avec lui ?

\- Et tu veux lui expliquer ça comment ? Interrogea Sirius

\- Tu as raison, si je dois dire ça, je suis obligé d'avouer au moins trois infractions.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il faisait le soir de l'attaque de Lily ?

\- Tu veux dire quoi Rémus ?

\- Rappelle-toi, Lily et Rogue étaient seuls en haut et pourtant après que Frank ait envoyé tout le monde Regulus lui venait d'en haut. Tu crois qu'il était caché là-bas ?

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi, ils ne s'en prennent qu'à elle ? Demanda James

Sirius décida de profiter de cette question pour changer de sujet.

\- Dans les familles de sang-pur du genre Black, Avery, Nott, Malefoy, Lestranges… Il n'y a pas que la suprématie du sang. Mais du genre aussi. Expliqua Sirius. La femme n'est pas sensé avoir de pouvoir. Lily attire l'attention sur elle parce qu'elle est bonne dans ce qu'elle fait et qu'elle a aussi du pouvoir, apparemment, elle leur donne beaucoup de fil à retordre, ils ont moins l'occasion de torturer les petits ou s'en prendre au né-moldu, elle ne se laisse pas faire et en gros d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle utilise son pouvoir pour combattre tout ce qu'il font de mal et ça met certains de leurs plans à l'eau. Et ça même avant qu'elle devienne préfète apparemment.

\- Du coup, elle est toujours en danger. Acheva Peter.

\- Elle est née-moldue, intelligente et n'a pas peur, elle sera en danger tant que Voldemort existe. Murmura Rémus.

\- Ça ne nous avance pas tout ça. A part savoir, qu'en réalité, la guerre s'approche de Poudlard.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'utiliser du Polynectar et d'aller enquêter un peu. Conclut James.

* * *

Les blagues cessèrent du jour au lendemain, à une semaine de la fête de Halloween plus aucun incident n'intervint, tout était calme, affreusement calme.

\- C'est louche. Commenta Dorcas à Lily pendant leur pause déjeuner.

\- Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyée dans mes rondes. Encore un peu j'aurai provoqué Peeves pour un peu d'action.

\- Du coup, tu dois sûrement penser que ça veut dire que le pire se prépare.

\- Sûrement, mais le plus bizarre, c'est que je m'ennuie. J'ai limite honte d'avouer ça. Do.

\- Peut-être que tu t'ennuies d'Alice.

Lily haussa les épaules, les deux jeunes filles étaient toujours en froid, et le manque d'activité faisait que Lily devait rentrer plus tôt que prévu dans son dortoir et devoir éviter les regards ou les claquements de langue de son amie devenaient de plus en plus pesant. Alice qui avait l'habitude de passer son temps dans la salle commune traînait à présent dans la grande salle avec Marcus Shafiq et Marlène passait son temps à s'entraîner avant le match Serpentard et Gryffondor.

\- Bonjour les filles.

Lily et Dorcas saluèrent leur préfet en chef qui s'installa près d'eux.

\- Alors, Lily pas trop de fil à retordre cette semaine ?

\- Bizarrement non.

\- Pour moi non plus, c'est effrayant même. A tel point que des fois, je me demande si je ne vais pas me mettre au crochet pour faire passer mes rondes.

\- Honnêtement, je doute que tu t'ennuies avec Susan. Lança Dorcas.

\- Susan triche souvent. Murmura Frank en souriant.

\- Depuis qu'elle sort avec le Serpentard… Continua Maisy qui venait de s'installer de l'autre côté de Frank.

\- Toujours au courant de tout Warington !

\- Ça sert d'avoir une grande sœur meilleure amie avec le journal de l'école, tu connais Frank, Dawn Babily, ton ex. Se défendit Maisy avec fierté. Lily est où la suite de ton convoi ?

Frank se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise sachant que Maisy ferait sûrement une remarque sur Marcus Shafiq et Alice Fawley aussi.

\- Pas ici. Lança Lily en souriant.

\- Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Alice ? vous faites moins de bruits dans le dortoir, enfin les fois où elle y est.

Frank se tourna vers Lily, cette fois attendant une réponse.

\- La discrétion Maisy, tu devrais apprendre, ça fait pas de mal !

Lily se leva en lançant un baiser sur la joue de Dorcas et en tapotant l'épaule de Frank. Mais celui-ci, se leva et lui empoigna le pas.

\- Lily, tu es fâchée avec Alice ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'elle sort avec Marcus et aux dernières nouvelles lui, il voulait sortir avec toi, enfin d'après ce que m'avait dit Alice, mais là… Au fait, j'y comprends pas grand-chose.

\- Non, non, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Marcus et moi. Par contre, oui, il sort avec Alice maintenant, elle ne t'a rien dit ? Demanda Lily

\- On se parle plus aussi souvent qu'avant, elle est toujours trop occupée. Je pense qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour son ancien ami... Ça me manque à vrai dire.

Lily se rendit compte qu'Alice avait écouté les conseils de Lily et à défaut d'être jaloux au moins, il montrait qu'elle lui manquait.

\- Tu connais Alice, Frank, elle a tendance à s'éparpiller un peu. Si elle te manque, tu devrais lui dire. Essaie de la choper à un moment où elle est pas avec son petit copain, je suis sûre qu'elle aussi tu dois lui manquer.

Frank sourit à Lily et tapota son épaule.

\- Allez fais attention à toi Lily.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et continua son chemin vers son cours. Elle avait cours d'histoire, rien qu'à l'idée de devoir assister à ce cours sans Alice, les bâillements commencèrent à se faufiler dans sa bouche.

Elle s'installa dans sa place habituelle remarquant les trois places qui restèrent vide autours d'elle. Lily ne ratait jamais de cours sauf si elle était malade, chose que son amie, n'avait pas de mal à faire et sans remords. Elle sortit son parchemin et se mit à dessiner sans prêter attention au professeur Binns. L'ennui la tuait ses jours-ci, elle leva les yeux et vit quelques têtes des Poufsouffles qu'elle connaissait et seulement peu de Gryffondors assistaient à ce cours. Elle continua à essayer de garder ses yeux rivés sur le fantôme, lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et que les maraudeurs entrèrent. Elle sourit.

« Depuis quand je souris, quand les tourments sont là ! »

Etant donné que la place d'Alice, Maisy et Marcus étaient vides trois des maraudeurs s'installèrent près de Lily en la saluant. Pendant que le dernier s'asseyait en face d'elle.

\- Joli vue Evans ? Demanda James en se plaçant dans son champ de vision.

Elle leva la tête de son parchemin plein de gribouillage, lui offrit un regard ennuyé et poursuivit ses dessins.

\- Les gars, Evans s'ennuie faut l'aider.

\- J'ai vraiment parlé trop vite ! Se murmura-t-elle.

\- Non, là, c'est vraiment urgent, elle parle toute seule.

James se rendit compte que ses trois amis ne l'écoutaient pas. En s'asseyant de ce côté-là, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils murmuraient, mais il se doutait bien du sujet en question. Il voulut changer de place pour aller se mettre auprès d'eux et réalisa qu'en faisant ainsi, il se trouverait assis auprès d'une fille à Poufsouffle avec qui il avait eu quelques petits moments d'égarement dont il ne voulait pas être rappelé. Il se contenta de prendre un parchemin et de rester à sa place.

Seulement, contrairement à Lily, il lui était impossible de s'ennuyer en silence. Il fit un effort pour se taire, voyant que la préfète l'ignorait, puis se mit à chantonner, lorsqu'elle lui demande de se taire, il se mit à faire du Tamtam avec des plumes, elle lui en enleva alors une, puis il se mit à jeter des boulettes de papiers.

\- Tu es hyperactif ou quoi ?

\- Faut voir allongé, c'est encore mieux.

Lily lui envoya un bout de papier qui atterrit dans sa bouche encore ouverte et il faillit s'en étouffer.

\- Tu veux la guerre ? demanda-t-il en murmurant devant son visage.

Elle posa sa plume, plia son parchemin et s'apprêta à changer de place, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte, qu'il n'y avait plus de place libre. Elle mit alors ses affaires dans son sac, croisa ses bras sur la table et le regarda.

\- Vas-y, montre ce que tu as dans le ventre Potter.

Un sourire rayonnant se dessina sur son visage. Il dirigea sa baguette vers son parchemin qui se transforma en vif d'or en papier et se mit à tournoyer en vitesse autours du visage de la jeune fille. Elle fit semblant de ne pas être perturbée et continua à jouer l'indifférente, comme si rien ne se passait. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas encore dérangée, James donna un coup de baguette puis les tours que faisait le vif d'or prirent de la vitesse créant un bourdonnement gênant dans les oreilles de la jeune fille. Elle sourit légèrement, et fit exploser le papier d'un geste sec.

\- Tu tiendrai pas quinze secondes en torture Evans. Mais bons réflexes.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et dirigea sa baguette sur ses lunettes. Son sourire s'effaça, elle murmura quelque chose et la vue du jeune homme se brouilla.

Il voyait flou, puis les images redevenaient normales, tout d'un coup, tout allait très vite, puis les couleurs changeaient, il voulut prendre sa baguette, mais elle n'était pas là où lui indiquait ses lunettes, il les retira et se rendit compte que Lily était morte de rire devant sa confusion.

\- Il faut pas se moquer des gens quand on est aussi aveugle ! Lança-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Elle posa son front sur la table et pouffa de rire en silence lorsque Binns demanda le silence, puis elle releva sa tête vers James et continua de lui offrir ce sourire si enfantin. James n'en revenait pas, elle lui souriait si rarement que rire de bon cœur avec lui, le rendit toute chose. Il resta interdit et se rendit compte que ce rire lui faisait beaucoup d'effet même si c'était pour se moquer de lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envi de partager son rire. Doucement, elle se tourna vers son professeur, un sourire toujours dissimulé dans ses yeux et ses lèvres.

A cette vue, James sentit quelque chose se passer en lui. Il cessa de sourire et se contenta de la regarder. Il sentit son estomac se retourner ; ce sourire, ces yeux malicieux et sa peau eurent raison de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de passer autant de temps auprès d'elle, sans être interrompu, ou sans qu'elle lui explose à la figure. Il se mit à la regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle apparaissait sous yeux, enregistrant chaque grain de beauté, chaque petite ride au coin de ses lèvres souriantes, chaque petite tache de rousseurs et chaque mèche tombant sur ses yeux. Lily qui regardait toujours en direction du professeur, sentit le regard de James, voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle se méfia, pensant qu'il lui préparait un autre mauvais tours, elle lui bloqua les mains sur la table. Elle n'aurait pu trouver de sort plus adéquat, car jamais il n'avait eu autant envi de la toucher.

Au même moment, Sirius se tournant vers James pour lui demander de s'approcher afin qu'ils lui fassent part de leur plan, se planta devant le regard de son ami. Il donna un coup de coude à Rémus qui se mit à sourire. Ils décidèrent de le laisser en de bonnes mains et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Lily le trouva soudain trop calme, elle se tourna vers lui mais il détourna son regard en vitesse. Elle le regarda en fronçant ses sourcils et lui demanda.

\- C'est bon tu t'avoues vaincu ? Murmura-t-elle

\- Jamais. Prononça-t-il en la regardant droit des les yeux.

\- Alors bouge tes bras, vas-y, défends-toi.

\- Je n'ai pas que mes bras. Dit-il en lui touchant la jambe avec son pied, sous la table.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu refais ça, je te castre Potter.

\- Désolé, Evans, mais faut que je me débrouille sans mes mains et je ne sais pas encore manier très bien mes pieds donc excuse les prochains accidents.

Cette fois, il lui toucha le genou et effleura sa cuisse. Sans préavis, elle lui donna une gifle et se fit virer du cours.

Elle était agacée à présent.

Elle décida d'aller au parc, lorsqu'une autre idée, lui vint à l'esprit. Elle partit rejoindre Marlène au terrain de Quidditch et demanda à son amie de lui prêter un balai.

Lily n'aimait pas voler, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, son premier cours en première année s'était déroulé d'une manière catastrophique, depuis elle n'avait plus fait d'essai jusqu'à une semaine avant la rentrée, chez Marlène. Son amie ayant vu un chagrin éminent sur le visage de la rousse, lui proposa de voler avec elle dans leur jardin.

Ayant le cœur lourd, il n'y avait que cette brise d'été et ce sentiment de voler qui donna libre court à la légèreté et lui redonna le sourire ce jour-là. Elle ne volait pas comme Marlène certes, mais au moins elle ne tombait pas de son balai.

\- Ça va avec Alice ? Demanda son aînée.

\- Pas tellement.

\- Elle voulait aider, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, Mar. Mais en même temps, c'est elle qui boude pas moi.

\- Ça s'arrangera. Vous deux, vous êtes plus fortes qu'un petit malentendu comme ça.

\- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en sagesse ?

\- Depuis que tu t'y connais en balai, rouge !

\- Dis, Marlène, Sirius c'est pas ton cousin par hasard ?

\- Hein ! Jamais pourquoi ?

\- Rien. Ricana Lily. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup c'est tout !

\- Retire ça tout de suite. Cria Marlène qui lui fonça dessus avec son balai.

Elle jouèrent dans les airs longtemps, avant que Marlène ne la laisse seule sur le terrain, elle avait cours bientôt, elle devait se dépêchait si elle ne voulait pas tarder. Entre temps, Lily prit son temps à roder dans le ciel, en se demandant ce que ses parents devaient faire en cet instant et s'ils la regardaient. Elle finit par descendre au vestiaire, lorsque le soleil commença à s'enfuir. Elle décida d'utiliser les douches, bien qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de l'équipe et qu'elle n'ait aucune autorisation pour être là. Pour une fois, qu'elle pouvait ne pas respecter une règle autant que ce soit pour une bonne hygiène.

Elle avait une grande serviette de l'école enroulée autours d'elle, en sortant de la douche, quand elle vit une ombre passer près de ses vêtements, elle sortit sa baguette de ses cheveux et cria.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'une douche sera suffisante pour enlever toute la crasse que tu as en toi.

Lily ne reconnut pas la voix, mais put distinguer une silhouette, elle pensa que la personne en question ne devait pas être très âgée. Elle ne devait surement pas connaitre les sortilèges informulés, pensa-t-elle en vitesse, elle lui jeta alors un sort de silence et accourut vers ses vêtements qu'elle arracha du banc avec vitesse.

Le garçon en question, sortit sa baguette mais rien ne se passe, il ouvrait et fermait sa bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Par rage, il se jeta sur elle à main nu et ayant peur de perdre sa serviette et sa baguette, elle finit par laisser tomber ses vêtements par terre. Après près d'une minute d'accrochage, Lily sentit du sang couler sur son épaule lorsqu'il la griffa, mais continua de se débattre contre son agresseur qui ne lui laissait plus l'occasion de diriger sa baguette vers lui. Elle lui donna un coup de poing puis un coup de genou, qui le fit vaciller mais il réussit à reprendre son équilibre dirigeant sa baguette sur elle, encore une fois, espérant que cette fois-ci son sort fonctionne.

\- Petrificus Totalus. Cria une voix derrière elle.

Son agresseur tomba par terre et elle s'empressa de ramasser ses vêtements, la baguette du jeune garçon et se tourna vers la voix. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied, et une rage vivifiante la parcourait.

\- Tu es la dernière personne que j'attendais à voir ici. Habille-toi avant que toute l'équipe arrive. Lui entonna-t-il en la contemplant.

Elle le regarda et une reconnaissance qu'elle ne détecta pas, grandit en elle. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de percevoir son regard. Voyant, qu'elle ne parlait pas, il s'avança vers elle.

\- Ça va ?

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, pervers ! Lança-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Ah ben voila ! Là, je te retrouve Evans.

Elle aurait pu le remercier, mais elle ne voulait pas lui être redevable, elle avait eu peur certes, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit une seconde qu'il l'avait sauvé de quoique ce soit. Pas lui !

James Potter prit la baguette de l'agresseur de la main de Lily, cette dernière ne bougeait toujours pas, et réfléchissait à toute allure, elle entendit des voix arriver, mais elle continua d'oublier sa nudité. James se baissa par terre et joua avec un tissu avant de lui lancer.

\- Ta culotte Evans. Habille-toi maintenant, avant que toute l'école ne pense qu'on était sous la douche ensemble !

\- Crétin ! donne-moi ça. Elle finit par bouger et s'enferma dans une partie du vestiaire où elle s'habilla en vitesse et ressortit.

\- Lily ?

Marcus Shafiq était un grand garçon au teint hâlé, et aux yeux bridés. Il avait des dents extrêmement blanche et était très grand de taille. Il avait dit à toutes personnes souhaitant le savoir, qu'il trouvait Lily, la fille la plus sexy de l'école et cette phrase était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles cette dernière refusa de lui donner toute chance. Alice sortait avec lui depuis une semaine, mais Lily ignorait si leur relation était sérieuse ou un moyen de rendre jaloux les autres.

\- Salut Marcus. Répondit-elle. Où est… ?

Lily regardait autours d'elle, son agresseur et James avaient disparus.

\- Frank et James sont partis je ne sais où avec le garçon qui était allongé ici. Si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir.

\- Ok. Merci. Dit Lily qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

\- Lily, euh… Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y. Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi, parce qu'il y en avait un autre ?

\- Euh… Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important. Tu sors pas avec Alice maintenant ?

\- Si, mais… Je veux juste savoir… Par curiosité.

Elle voulait lui expliquer mais elle entendit des murmures derrière la porte.

\- Ecoute Lily, tu peux me dire la vérité. Je ne me fâcherai pas, je t'assure. Je veux savoir si y'en a un autre qui te plait. C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit non ?

\- Oui. Il y a quelqu'un d'autres. Acheva Lily pour se débarrasser de lui.

\- Je le connais ?

\- Peut-être. Conclut Lily.

Elle fit un pas en avant et réalisa que Frank et James avaient tout entendu. Ressentant, qu'elle avait eu son lot de honte pour la journée, elle avança sans un mot envers qui ce soit.

\- Tu voulais sortir avec Evans, Shafiq ? Demanda James.

\- Ouais. Qui ne voudrait-pas, tu as vu ce corps ? Mais maintenant, j'ai Fawley, et je n'ai pas perdu au change, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.


	16. Entre quatre murs

**Entre quatre murs se cachent des hommes et des sentiments.**

Ce soir-là, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, énormément d'histoires circulaient et plus les heures passaient plus les versions ne ressemblaient en rien à la réalité.

\- Ils disent que quelqu'un a voulu violer une fille et l'équipe de gryffondor l'ont sauvé, ensuite ils se sont battus pour la fille et c'est pour ça que Frank a mal à la main, que Marcus a un bleu et James a piqué une crise d'hystérie et viré tout le monde de l'équipe.

Lily qui revenait de la bibliothèque avec Dorcas éclata de rire en entendant cette version. Contre toute attente, dès qu'elle traversa le portrait, Alice se jeta sur elle. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras instinctivement.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurai quelque chose ?

Alice et Marlène regardèrent Lily avec inquiétude.

\- On a entendu ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires. Et Marlène m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que toi là-bas. Donc on a compris que la fille c'était toi. D'ailleurs depuis quand tu voles à Poudlard ? Demanda Alice.

Lily la regarda d'un air amusé sans dire un mot.

\- Excuse-moi Lily. Je voulais juste que tu ailles bien ! Je te laisse tranquille juste une semaine, tu te fais attaquer encore !

Lily prit son amie dans ses bras, la regarda, lui déposa un baiser sur chaque joue et lui demanda une minute de répit.

\- Potter ! Cria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui

\- Evans ! Répondit-il avec une révérence.

Tout le monde se tut un instant. Attendant une explosion à n'importe quel moment. Réalisant que tout le monde les regardait, Lily décida de le tirer à part.

\- Je veux te parler une minute !

\- A condition, si tu dépasses la minute, tu me fais un bisou !

\- Je vais te faire un… !

Elle serra les dents offrit un sourire jaune aux personnes qui la regardait et le tira par son pull.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, elle a juste besoin de son petit quart d'heure Potter. Elles peuvent plus s'en passer dès qu'elles y goûtent.

Elle lui livra une claque sur le dos et le poussa hors de la salle commune.

\- Tu peux fermer ta gueule un moment ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai une astuce si tu veux…

Décidant de jouer la carte de la patience, elle tenta le diable.

\- Quoi ? Soupira-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Au fait, c'est magique. Tu poses ça, là et hop. Je dis plus un mot.

Lily regarda le mouvement de ses doigts et écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il de lui demander un baiser sur sa bouche ?

\- Tu es maso ? Parce que je te jure que moi j'adore donner des gifles ! Combien de fois faut que je te dise que ce genre de truc ne me fait pas rire !

\- Je suis sérieux. Lança-t-il en souriant.

Si Lily ouvrait l'esprit de James, elle saurait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Si elle ouvrait son cœur, elle saurait que même lui ne savait pas à quel point, il était sérieux. Mais Lily décida de l'ignorer.

\- C'est quoi cette rumeur, que j'allais me faire violer et que tu m'as sauvé !

\- Crois-le ou pas, mais moi non plus je ne sais pas d'où ça vient.

\- Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de clarifier les choses ?

\- Non. De quoi je vais me plaindre si on pense que je suis un héros.

\- Mais, je ne suis pas la victime moi ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Oh crois-moi, Evans ! Personne ne te prendra pour une victime, même miss teigne parait avoir plus de cœur que toi !

Lily dirigea un coup de poing vers James qu'il intercepta. Il s'approcha d'elle en continuant de tenir son poing dans sa main.

\- Combien de fois, faudra que je te montre que tu ne me fais pas mal avec ses petits doigts ?

Lily le jaugeait avec colère.

\- Lâche-moi !

Elle décida de partir lorsqu'il lui barra le chemin.

\- Bon sang Potter tu sais pas quand il faut laisser tomber ? Pousse-toi ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Il te voulait quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, si l'école est remplie de malade mentaux !

\- Faut avouer que tu les attire comme des mouches.

\- Colloshoo ! Cria-t-elle le laissant planté sur place.

\- Evans ! Reviens ici ! Evans !

Elle finit de dire le mot de passe lorsqu'elle entendit.

\- Reviens et je te dirai ce que j'ai fait du corps de ton agresseur !

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Enlève le sort.

\- Comment je saurai que tu mens pas ?

\- Faudra apprendre à me faire confiance.

\- Plutôt crever ! Dis-moi et j'enlève le sort.

\- Et pourquoi moi, je devrais te faire confiance ?

\- Parce que toi, tu n'as pas le choix ! Lâcha-t-elle en fixant ses pieds.

\- Ce que tu peux être mesquine.

\- Allez ! Crache.

\- Peut-être qu'au lieu de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie comme j'ai dit à Frank, peut-être que j'ai oublié le chemin que je l'ai repétrifié et je me suis retrouvé dans une salle que personne ne peut trouver sauf moi. Mais bon, j'avais l'intention de le remettre en main propre après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Lily ouvrit grands ses yeux.

\- La salle sur demande ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

\- Tu connais la salle sur demande ?

* * *

 _Flash-back._

\- Pense à ce dont tu as besoin ?

\- Mais comment tu connais cet endroit, alors que tu es là depuis à peine cette année.

\- Disons que je suis très observateur et que j'ai vu des Gryffondor s'y glisser et je l'ai testé moi-même et compris le concept.

\- Bon d'accord. Je te fais confiance.

Lily ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de pleurer, de crier jusqu'à ce que sa gorge se blesse, de taper, de casser, de brûler et de courir, elle avait besoin d'oublier… Mais elle n'était pas seule, elle ne pouvait pas assouvir ses besoins devant lui. Il était tellement doux, elle le ferait sûrement fuir. S'il voyait toute la colère et l'agressivité en elle. Il fuirait, elle en était sûre. Elle se concentra encore. Colère et agressivité, elle avait envi d'apprendre à se battre, elle voulait apprendre à se défendre. Elle ouvrit ses yeux.

Une grande porte leur faisait face, elle se tourna vers le grand garçon rencontra ses yeux noirs perçant et sourit. Il avait raison. Cette salle existait vraiment.

\- On y va, princesse.

Lily frissonna. Au moins cette fois, c'était juste « princesse » ce n'était pas « ma reine » ou « ma biche ». Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle n'aimait pas les surnoms mielleux et guimauves, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- On y va Damien.

Elle entra et vit une grande salle aménagé pour l'entrainement. Il y avait des placards fermés, des coussins par terre, des petits meubles dont elle ne comprit pas l'utilité de prime abord, des mannequins en bois, d'autres en aciers, de fausses baguettes, des objets volants, des livres, un large bureau avec des fioles et deux chaudrons de taille différente pour les potions, des miroirs, des cailloux, des objets qui devaient sûrement former des obstacles et un coin auprès d'une cheminée avec deux grands fauteuils et des couvertures.

\- C'est parfait. Souffla-t-elle en faisant le tour et en sautillant.

\- Ravi que ça te plaise.

Il la regardait avec admiration. Il s'approcha d'elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, puis sur sa joue, ensuite sur sa bouche et lança.

\- J'espère que tu réussiras à faire ce dont tu as besoin ici.

Elle lui rendit son baiser et sourit en se tournant vers ce qui deviendra son camp d'entraînement.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

\- Oui, je connais la salle sur demande. Dis-moi, il manque une case dans ton cerveau ?

\- Oh là là ! Elle va recommencer à râler encore. Tu sais faire autre chose que ça ?

\- Avec toi non !

\- Je t'apprendrai… Murmura-t-il.

Elle poussa un grognement de désespoir.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ce sera ta responsabilité. D'ailleurs là ou tu l'as laissé ça ressemble à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à la salle ?

\- J'en sais plus rien. J'étais en colère.

\- Tu es complètement malade.

\- Toi complètement maso. Tu devrais pas être aussi choquée quand même il a commencé !

\- Moi je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne me mets pas à me venger comme ça. Sinon, c'est quoi la différence entre moi et eux hein ?

Lily s'arrêta de parler en voyant l'expression de son visage.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Ça t'amuse de te mentir ? Tu te venges pas ? Tu t'es pas vengé sur moi, tu n'es pas entré dans mon jeu, en me faisant exactement ce que je fais aux autres ? Ou c'est différent « parce que c'est Potter et que je me suis fixé un objectif dans la vie c'est de le haïr, plus que tout et SANS RAISON. » Intima-t-il en imitant la voix de Lily

Lily resta bouche-bée. Elle ne savait pas comment décrire la lueur qui dansait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers lui et lui somma.

\- On va aller le récupérer, tout de suite.

\- Couvre-feu dépassé, je peux pas, désolé.

Il la planta et essaya de partir.

\- Tu vas venir oui ! Je ne peux pas le chercher c'est toi qui a interpellé la salle !

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire, je veux ce que Potter veut ! Même si tu risques d'être choquée en ouvrant la salle à ce moment là. Ricana-t-il.

\- Potter ouvre-moi cette salle et je te laisse tranquille le soir d'Halloween, pas de retenu, pas de points en moins.

\- Tu marchandes avec l'ennemi, maintenant ? dit-il en revenant vers elle.

\- C'est ok oui ou non !

\- Marché conclu. Lança-t-il en lui tendant sa main qu'elle regarda avec mépris.

Ils avancèrent en silence. Ou du moins, presqu'en silence, puisque les battements de cœur de James devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers. Dans le silence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser qu'ils étaient seuls dans des couloirs en pleine nuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point il voulait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer sa peau. Il imagina la gifle qu'elle lui donnerait et se mit à rire. Une personne délicieuse, comme disait sa mère. Lily était un volcan, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier son feu.

\- Et c'est moi qu'il traite de folle, alors que c'est lui qui ricane tout seul.

\- Si je te disais pourquoi je ricanais, tu me giflerai sûrement.

\- Alors ne dis rien !

\- Tu viens de me dire que tu adorais distribuer des gifles.

\- Faut pas croire tout ce que je dis.

\- Ah ! tu préférais peut-être un câlin ?

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Même dans un univers parallèle ça n'arriverai jamais !

\- Ah Evans ! Si tu me connaissais ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu, tu saurais qu'il ne faut jamais me dire jamais !

\- Ah bon ! Et pourquoi donc ?

\- C'est comme si tu me disais, je te donne un challenge à toi de le relever.

\- Détrompe-toi, la seule chose que je te demanderai de relever, c'est l'ironie de mes phrases.

Il éclata de rire, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle avait un esprit tellement vif, il ne s'ennuyait jamais en sa présence. Elle continua de le fixer incrédule, alors il lui sourit simplement, sans malice, ni défi. Un sourire léger. Elle détourna le regard avant que son visage ne la trahisse. Pourquoi se sentit-elle gênée, tout d'un coup ? Elle était souvent prise au dépourvu avec lui. Elle chassa les idées qui survenaient dans sa tête et lui demanda.

\- Pourquoi Frank a tapé Marcus ? La vraie version s'il te plait.

\- Si je te dis la vraie version, c'est lui qu'on finira par ramener à la salle sur demande !

\- Tu crois quoi, que je vais devenir ta complice de crime ?

\- Je t'y verrai bien !

\- N'importe quoi. Alors ?

\- Il a fait un remarque sur ton corps pour expliquer pourquoi il voulait sortir avec toi ensuite il a dit que de toute façon il a pas perdu au change avec le corps d'Alice. Et là, Frank, lui colle une droite.

Lily sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et James ne comprit pas.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu te sens flattée par ça ?

\- Hein ! ça va pas ! Par Marcus ? Jamais, c'est un vrai goujat.

\- Alors pourquoi tu souris ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

James s'arrêta devant le mur quelques secondes avant que la porte n'apparaisse. Il ouvrit la porte et y vit un décor tout à fait inattendu. La salle était vide, plongé dans le noir et seul un murmure d'eau qui coulait quelque part s'entendait.

\- Pourquoi il y a de l'eau ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Ça lui donnera envie de pisser et il aurait fini par se mouiller.

\- Pourquoi, il ne peut pas bouger ?

\- Colloshoo, tu connais ? Ricana-t-il. Ça doit bien t'énerver de savoir que tu inspires mes bêtises maintenant.

Lily l'ignora et lança.

\- Lumos.

\- Il est là.

\- Vous deux ! Cria-t-il en dirigeant sa baguette vers Lily, alors qu'il était toujours immobile.

\- Expeliarmus. Cria James en attrapant la baguette au vol. Oui, nous deux, tu devais recevoir quelqu'un ? On peut revenir.

James regarda Lily s'avancer vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le vestiaire tout à l'heure ?

James ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lily parle. Il ne savait même pas si elle pourrait. Vue l'acharnement qu'elle subissait depuis le début d'année. Il s'était demandé si elle n'avait pas plus peur.

\- Je ne te parle pas sang-de…

\- Osaponem. Lança Lily.

James la regarda avec admiration. Elle venait de lancer un sort qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qui était tout à fait adéquat à la situation. L'agresseur se retrouva avec un savon dans la bouche. Elle attendit quelques secondes devant ses tentatives vaines de cracher le savon, puis abdiqua.

\- Finite. Bon maintenant dis moi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Pourquoi je te le dirai ?

\- Fais pas le malin avec moi, tu n'as pas de baguette et tu as déjà vu que tu ne peux rien contre moi. Et là, on est deux. Lui, là, c'est juste une brute, il peut frapper juste pour le plaisir de frapper.

James sourit croisa les bras sur son torse et laissa Lily mener le jeu avec fierté.

\- Bon si c'est comme ça. Ça me dérangerai pas de te laisser encore une nuit ici, le temps qu'on récupère plus de force et le Véritaserum et qu'on revienne te voir.

\- Tu bluffes !

\- Tu veux me tenter ?

\- Je serai toi, petit gnome, je le ferai pas. C'est une folle, personne ne sait jamais ce qu'elle a dans la tête et c'est jamais de bonnes idées. Conclut James en faisant le moulinet avec sa main.

Lily écouta James et réalisa que lorsqu'ils ne se battaient pas l'un contre l'autre, ils pourraient former une bonne équipe.

\- Jeremiah !

\- Au complet.

\- C'est juste Jeremiah.

James éclata de rire.

\- Tu te prends pour une chanteuse pop ?

Lily fut amusée par la référence moldue et sourit à son tour.

\- Bon, il nous fait perdre notre temps rouquine, on le laisse ?

\- Ouais, je me suis toujours demandé combien pouvait tenir un sorcier sans manger !

\- Oh ! Laisse tomber c'est horrible. Lança James en la tirant vers la porte. Viens que je te raconte après une bêtise faite à Noel, comment ma mère a décidé de me punir. Il y avait oncle…

\- Abbott.

\- C'est tes amis de Serpentards qui t'envoient ?

\- Hein ! Pourquoi je fais leur sale boulot, à ses serpents.

\- Tu n'es pas à Serpentard ?

\- Je suis un Serdaigle.

Lily et James se regardaient à présent. Ils auraient parié qu'il était à Serpentard, à croire que cette folie de sang-pur touchait même les autres maisons.

\- Tu me connais d'où ? Demanda Lily

\- Je ne te connais pas. Mais je sais que tu es une imposture, ton sang ! Si seulement, les gens de cette école pouvaient ouvrir les yeux et nettoyer la planète de gens comme toi.

Lily ressentit la même injustice qui l'avait entouré en première année. Elle pensait avoir dépassé cette tyrannie, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle se rendait compte que son combat pour l'égalité des chances sera éternel. Soit. Elle essaya de garder son calme, quand un poing atterrit sur le nez du jeune homme. Elle se tourna et vit Potter jeter un regard assassin à Jeremiah, il n'allait pas s'arrêter à un seul coup, elle put le lire sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui prit le bras et tira le corps du jeune homme de toutes ses forces vers elle. Il la regarda d'un air protecteur et elle fut touchée. Elle aurait pu continuer à se mentir autant qu'elle voulait sur l'exécrable caractère de cet individu, cette fois-ci, elle vit une qualité et non ses attitudes horripilantes.

\- Sort d'ici. Cria-t-elle. Et si tu parles de ce qui vient de se passer ici, cinquante points de moins pour Serdaigle pour attaque sur étudiant, qui plus est préfet. Ces points nécessiteront sûrement une explication avec le professeur Dumbledore, je me ferai une joie de raconter une histoire à dormir debout sur tout ce que tu m'aurait fait subir, les rumeurs y sont déjà, il suffit que je confirme…. Donc disparais d'ici !

James le libéra du sort qui le bloquait sur le sol, alors le jeune garçon courut vers la porte puis se retourna vers James.

\- Tu vas faire quoi de ma baguette ?

\- Tu me crois pas aussi sot pour te la donner maintenant tu la trouveras devant ta salle commune dans une heure ! Allez dégage avant que je m'attaque à tes côtes maintenant !

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent de la salle sur demande bien secoués. James avait cet air sérieux que Lily voyait rarement, quant à elle, elle se promit de revenir s'entrainer plus souvent dans son camp. James jeta un regard furtif vers elle. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait que s'il faisait un geste envers elle, elle le coupera en petit morceau. Arrivés devant le portrait, il lui dit.

\- Evans, ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu n'es pas une vraie sorcière !

Il entra sans attendre de réponse, elle le regarda partir et entra à son tour, ses amies l'attendaient toujours. Elle s'assit auprès d'elles, près de la cheminée et continua d'observer James qui monta directement à son dortoir. Dorcas et Marlène virent ce regard et s'en lancèrent un autre bien entendu. Lily commença à narrer le récit de son agression aux vestiaires, en incluant tous les détails possibles. Elle avait même parlé de sa discussion avec Frank et du coup qu'il avait administré à Marcus, lorsque celui-ci insinua quelque chose sur Alice, seulement, elle ne leur parla pas de sa petite aventure avec Potter. Il s'était écoulé une bonne demi heure, Alice souriait toujours d'un air béat, Dorcas dessinait à présent et Marlène racontait à Lily la magie des sensations du Quidditch, cette dernière était tellement emportée par son récit qu'elle ne remarqua pas Lily se lever d'un bon.

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

\- Je vais rendre la baguette. Murmura James pour que seule Lily l'entende.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne t'attend pas avec ses amis, pour te refaire le portrait ? Dieu sait que tu mérites mais…

James sourit de toutes ses dents et pencha la tête vers elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ma jolie. Je sais me débrouiller.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et sortit.

Lily retourna auprès de ses amies en remarquant que Dorcas la fixait avec intérêt, mais décida d'éviter son regard. La jeune rousse fit tout son possible pour garder ses amies le plus longtemps avec elle, mais Alice et Dorcas cédèrent au sommeil plus facilement qu'à Lily.

\- Alors, ma petite rouquine. Que se passe-t-il donc avec ces maraudeurs ? Demanda Marlène.

\- J'en sais rien. Mais en tout cas, ils cachent quelque chose, je suis prête à parier qu'ils préparent un coup pour la soirée d'Halloween…

\- Bon, je reformule ma question gros béta. Tu t'entends bien avec les maraudeurs enfin de compte…

\- Mais non ! C'est des gamins qui feront sûrement finir Gryffondor à la dernière place.

\- Mais si, Rémus t'adore, le petit vicieux de Peter, lui tu l'intimides toujours autant, Sirius est gentil avec toi et James…

Marlène se tut exprès pour attiser la curiosité de son amie.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne saurai dire. Je le connais depuis longtemps, mais je suis incapable de te dire s'il te supporte ou pas. Mais en tout cas une chose est sûre, peu importe ce que vous avez c'est très… c'est électrique. On pourrait même dire passionnel.

\- La haine c'est passionnel, tu sais !

\- Ma chère Lily, si toi tu pouvais haïr un jour, j'arrêterai de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Lily sourit et observa son amie.

\- Et toi ? Les maraudeurs.

\- Ces mes trouble-fêtes préférés peu importe ce que tu dis, surtout Rémus et James. Peter je peux compter sur lui, quand j'ai faim, c'est un petit génie.

\- Et Sirius ?

Marlène fit une grimace.

\- J'ai besoin d'homme ma Lily moi, un petit garçon comme lui, je le boufferai cru. En plus je suis plus âgée que lui.

\- De quelques mois, ça va !

\- Trois long mois ! Et avec le cerveau qu'il a ça fait trois ans !

\- L'amour n'a pas d'âge.

\- C'est ce que tu vas te dire avec James.

Lily tapa son amie.

\- Tu es immonde vraiment, imagine-moi avec Rusard tant qu'à faire. D'ailleurs arrête de changer de sujet. Alors Sirius ?

\- Trop coureur pour moi.

\- Marlène tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui s'était passé le jour de son anniversaire il y a deux ans.

Le portrait pivota sauvant Marlène de la question et Potter entra dans le salon. Lily s'apprêta à aller lui parler quand elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle ne put enlever ses yeux de la jeune fille et ne comprit pas d'où lui venait cette envie soudaine de leur jeter un sort. Marlène qui remarqua le manque de discrétion de son amie dut attirer son attention.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup, mais je crois qu'on s'est embrassé. Murmura Marlène

Lily poussa un petit cri étouffé en regardant son amie, chose qui eut pour effet de faire tourner le visage de James et Sabrina.

\- Excusez-là, je viens de lui annoncer que nous allions adopter un dragon.

Lily se tourna vers James. Elle le regarda intensément et il sut que les problèmes allaient lui tomber dessus, mais contre toute attente, elle se leva et les laissa tous en plan dans le salon. James sentit son cœur battre. Pouvait-elle être jalouse ?

\- Sabrina, je pense que Lily est partie ramener une cravache pour fouetter James Potter ici présent, avant qu'elle ne vous colle tous les deux, je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu ailles dans ton propre salon, ok ?

La jeune fille acquiesça sans problème, chose qui sembla agacer James, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'en alla.

\- Elle est passé où la loufoque ?

\- James, tu veux que je te brise la nuque ?

\- Quoi, Mar, prétends que je ne mens pas. Dis-moi qu'elle est pas folle.

Marlène commençait à comprendre beaucoup plus que ce que ne voulaient s'avouer ses deux amis, seulement elle pensa qu'il était peut-être trop tôt pour s'annoncer.

\- Arrête de provoquer Lily.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de te décevoir, mais pas tout ce que je fais tourne autours d'elle.

\- Essaie de t'en convaincre d'abord ok ?

Elle le laissa pantelant devant cette phrase et regagna son dortoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, un cri réveilla la tour entière de Gryffondor…


	17. Encore jeunes pour tout assimiler

**Encore jeunes pour tout assimiler**

Presque tout le monde avait entendu les cris répétitifs et ses derniers semblaient bougeaient. La personne qui hurlait semblait se promener dans la tour de Gryffondor. Lily se leva, émergeant d'un cauchemar, lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce son était bel et bien réel. Elle mit un peignoir au dessus de son pyjama enfila ses pantoufles et ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Des têtes surgissaient derrière des portes entrouvertes et des corps couraient vers la salle commune. Elle heurta son ami préfet, et d'un regard entendu ils prirent la même direction.

Rémus et Lily se hâtèrent de chercher la provenance des cris. Soudain, ils trouvèrent Dorcas les yeux dans le vide, dans la salle commune, près de la porte. Voulait-elle sortir ?

\- Rémus, appelle le professeur Dumbledore, je pense que…

Une voix imposante l'interrompit et passa derrière le tableau, accompagné de Frank Londubat.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire, je suis déjà là. Mademoiselle Evans réunissez tous les étudiants de Gryffondor et attendez l'arrivée du professeur Mcgonagall, Monsieur Londubat allez avec Mademoiselle Meadowes à mon bureau et Monsieur Lupin, appelez le professeur Botrange et accompagnez-là à mon bureau également.

Il se pencha vers Londubat et Lupin à qui il donna un bonbon chacun. Dès qu'ils posèrent leurs yeux dessus, un mot de passe s'y inscrivit puis le bonbon s'évapora. Lily se tourna vers la salle commune, plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Elle se tourna vers la porte et vit le professeur Dumbledore diriger sa baguette sur eux. Il venait de jeter un sort, Lily le connaissait déjà en voyant la lueur entrecoupée violette sortir de la baguette du vieux sorcier. Seul quelqu'un qui avait la permission de Dumbledore lui-même pouvait entrer dans cette salle à présent, avec ou sans mot de passe. Elle chercha de l'aide et aperçut la préfète de sixième année qui essayait de se faufiler parmi la foule.

\- Ayni, tu m'aides à rassembler les gens. On doit attendre Mcgonagall.

\- Oui, je m'occupe des premières et deuxièmes années.

\- Moi, je m'occupe des troisièmes et quatrièmes. Continua Marlène qui venait d'arriver de derrière Ayni.

Lily parcourut tous les étages, même ceux dans lesquels elle n'avait jamais posé les pieds. Elle finit par savoir que les maraudeurs, contrairement aux cinquième années filles, avaient leur dortoir en dernier étage et qu'il était plus grand que le leur. Elle frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit avec des ouvre-portes. (Alohomora ne marchant pas dans les dortoirs, par mesure de sécurité)

\- Black, Potter, Pettigrew. Tout le monde doit descendre dans la salle commune.

Aucun d'eux ne réagit. Lily n'avait pas le temps, elle dirigea la baguette sur son cou et lança « Sonorus » puis cria.

\- Debout !

Les trois garçons sursautèrent avec en bonus un cri de Peter. James mit ses lunettes sur ses yeux et ne vit toujours pas d'où venait la voix. Réalisant ceci, elle les aida.

\- Lumos !

\- Evans !

\- Allez debout, tout le monde dans la salle commune, tout de suite !

\- Même Walburga Black a plus de tact que cette fille ! Grinça Sirius.

Toute la tour fut réunie en quelques minutes et attendait silencieusement l'arrivée de leur directrice de maison.

Lily ne tenait pas sur place, elle ne voulait pas rester ici, elle voulait aller voir son amie. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Dumbledore s'était retrouvé dans leur salle commune aussi rapidement, elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui arrivait à Dorcas.

\- Marlène est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Tu bouges pas d'ici Lily. Répliqua son amie en voyant son air résigné.

\- Mais Dorcas…

\- Quoi tu penses être plus efficace que Dumbledore ?

Lily haussa les épaules et s'assit.

\- Bien, bonsoir, tout le monde. Lança le professeur Mcgonagall une minute plus tard. Black ! Tenez, faites donc semblant de dormir un instant et taisez-vous un peu !

Sirius Black était sur le point de répondre, lorsque la main de Mcgonagall levée dans le ciel solennellement, lui montra qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre place à l'humour en cet instant.

\- Votre camarde Dorcas Meadowes n'a rien de grave. Quelques cauchemars, rien de bien méchant. Commença Mcgonagall vaguement, seulement Marlène, Lily et Alice comprirent bien plus.

\- Le fait est que certains élèves à Poudlard ont eu la mauvaise idée de s'attaquer à d'autres élèves. La guerre externe a tendance à influencer certaines têtes de linottes. Continua la femme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton moins grave.

Lily fronça les sourcils et quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle. Personne n'avait rien entendu concernant des attaques sur étudiants, la dernière en date connue par le château était celle administrée sur Lily par Nott.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de gravité jusqu'à présent. Mais, nous savons que l'heure est grave et que les sorts jetés par insouciance ou pour d'autres raisons n'ont aucun lieu d'être dans cette période sombre ! Professeur Dumbledore m'a informé qu'après les cris de mademoiselle Meadowes, presque toute ma maison était réveillée, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai tenu à vous voir tout de suite ! Mes chers étudiants, je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que ma maison comprend parmi ses rangs les élèves les plus matures.

Elle jeta un regard vers James et sa bande.

\- Ou les plus sensibles

Elle attarda son regard sur les sixième années, en incluant Marlène.

\- Ou sûrement pas les plus érudits. Mais je peux être fière d'une qualité que nous avons tous en commun, et c'est sur cette qualité que je veux appuyer mon discours. Ce que j'attends de vous en attendant d'arrêter les fauteurs de troubles et les mauvaises pratiques, c'est de vous souder, de vous venir en aide, de ne pas passer près d'un camarade en détresse en s'enfuyant et ce peu importe sa maison, son sang ou vos sentiments à son égard. Je ne veux pas que vous vous comportiez comme si jamais rien ne pourra vous arriver. Il est surement trop tôt pour parler à certains d'entre vous, de la guerre, vue leur bas âge ! Je demande alors aux plus âgés de veiller sur les plus jeunes, aux plus doués de venir en aide aux moins doués. Si vous voyiez ne serait-ce qu'une miette louche, parlez-en aux bonnes personnes, à savoir, les préfets en chef ou vos professeurs.

Elle se tut un instant réalisant que son discours sonnait plus alarmant qu'elle ne le voulait. Pour la première fois, elle avait toute l'attention de ses élèves, et pour la première fois sa voix dure et stricte avait été remplacée par une voix maternelle presque suppliante. Minerva réarrangea son port de tête et se répéta mentalement qu'il ne fallait pas les faire paniquer.

\- Ceci étant dit ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous répéter qu'il est strictement interdit de se pavaner dans les couloirs après les couvre-feu, que dorénavant vous devez obligatoirement être accompagné d'une deuxième personne pour aller en cours. Circulez en groupe et si je prends un seul de mes élèves à gambader seul, je crains que même le professeur Dumbledore ne puisse calmer mes ardeurs quant à vos punitions. Je n'ai pas besoin de me mettre à transformer mes élèves en chaise, alors ne m'y obligez pas. Maintenant, tous à vos dortoirs !

Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que les élèves se mettent à monter vers leurs chambres respectives.

\- Mademoiselle Evans, Mademoiselle Shackelbolt et Monsieur Radnard. Restez ! Allez les autres, vous ne marchez pas sur des œufs ! Potter !

James Potter revint en courant vers elle.

\- Oui professeur !

\- Dans votre lit !

\- Mais vous m'avez appelé !

\- Etes-vous préfets, monsieur Potter ?

James fit semblant de s'étouffer et présenta une révérence au professeur avant de s'éclipser.

\- L'une des raisons pour lesquelles je choisis mes préfets, est tout d'abord la confiance. Non seulement en votre capacité à faire régner le calme mais aussi en votre allégeance au bien.

\- Toujours professeur. Lança Radnard d'une voix fière.

\- Bien, alors ce soir, Mademoiselle Dorcas a été témoin d'une manière que je ne suis pas permise de vous dire d'un incident au sein de notre château. Et nous avons aussi eu un aveu quant à une certaine agression perpétuée récemment, dont l'auteur prétend avoir été victime de l'Impérium. Pour l'instant, il est difficile d'affirmer de source sûre les véracités des aveux, agressions et autres événements, mais j'ai besoin que vous fassiez votre travail de la manière la plus parfaite qui soit et ce tout en gardant votre œil ouvert à tout moment. Utilisez le sort « Periculum » pour signaler votre position, même si vous êtes dans une salle de classe fermée. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Flitwick sont en ce moment en train de mettre en place des sorts de détection sur tout le château.

Lily pensa pour la première fois qu'il y avait une solution moldue bien plus simple que tout ceci, mais elle préféra garder l'idée pour elle.

\- Professeur. Demanda Ayni Shackelbolt. Est-ce que quelqu'un est en danger ? Je sais que nous le sommes tous. Mais je veux dire est-ce que quelqu'un est gravement blessé, ou juste blessé ?

\- Non. Nous avons pu punir une personne sur une attaque récente grâce à l'aveu d'un élève de Serdaigle. Nous avons aussi trouvé une élève de Poufsouffle errant dans les couloirs sous l'emprise du sortilège de confusion. Cela confirme ce dont nous nous doutions.

\- Que les gens comme moi, sont effectivement en danger, même au château. Continua Lily en regardant les trois personnes devant elle avec défi.

\- Oui. Confirma Mcgonagall avec une voix plus douce.

Ayni Shackelbolt et Ronald Radnard regardaient leur cadette avec compassion. Ayni étant de sang-pur et Ronald de sang-mêlé, les deux préfets en sixième année, comprenaient le rôle qui leur était incombé, mais aucun d'eux ne se sentait personnellement menacé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. S'avança Ronald

\- Oui, Lily, tu n'es pas seule. McKinnon pourra pétrifier la moitié de l'école si elle savait que quelqu'un s'approchait encore de toi. Lança Ayni, qui partageait le dortoir avec Marlène McKinnon.

\- Restez soudés et braves ! Lança Mcgonagall avant de disparaitre.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi. Finit par dire Lily. J'ai été attaqué deux fois cette année, une l'année dernière, je m'inquiète pour ceux qui ne savent pas se défendre.

Ayni s'assit sur le fauteuil derrière elle en regardant Lily intensément.

\- Alors on ouvrira les yeux plus et on surveillera bien les autres maisons. Lança Ronald.

\- Même la notre. Il ne faut exclure aucune maison. Ordonna Lily.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est arrivé à Gryffondor de te faire quelque chose ? Demanda Ayni choquée.

\- Oui. C'était pour s'amuser apparemment, mais on ne peut exclure personne. J'ai même eu à faire à un Serdaigle.

Soudain Lily pensa à Jeremiah. Etait-il lié à ce qui est arrivé à l'élève de Pouffsoufle qui errait ?

\- Bon, moi je vais essayer de dormir un peu. Demain j'ai une longue journée, trop de cours, entrainements de Quidditch… Vous croyez qu'on a toujours ce bal ? Demanda Ronald qui pensait aux préparatifs.

\- Bien sûr ! Dumbledore va insister sur ça encore plus maintenant. Répondit Ayni. Lily, tu montes dormir ?

\- Non, je vais attendre les autres.

Ayni se rappela que Dorcas était une amie à Lily, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et remonta à son dortoir, suivi par Ronald.

Lily se pelotonna dans un fauteuil et envoya un jet de sa baguette vers la cheminée, pour se réchauffer. Elle tourna les yeux autours d'elle pour chercher quelque chose pour s'occuper, mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle mourrait d'envie de sortir aller voir son amie dans l'infirmerie, mais cette fois-ci Lily sage ne put la laisser franchir le tableau.

\- Je savais que tu serai encore là.

Lily était à présent debout en face de ses deux camarades.

\- Lily monte dormir, Dorcas va bien. Lança Frank.

\- Bien sûr que non, elle criait à se briser la gorge et elle est à l'infirmerie et Mcgonagall nous a dit qu'elle avait été témoin d'une agression.

\- Elle a dit ça devant tout le monde ? S'exclama Rémus.

\- Non juste aux préfets. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça la mettrai en danger. Continua Frank. Si la personne qui orchestrait son attaque savait que l'avertissement venait de Meadowes, elle serait sûrement en danger.

\- Oui, c'est logique. Alors ne me dites pas qu'elle va bien hein !

Frank se frotta les yeux et tapota l'épaule de Lily, tout en envoyant un signe à Rémus.

\- Je dois traverser tout un étage pour aller dormir moi. Alors occupe-toi d'elle Rémus. Bonne nuit les enfants.

Rémus s'assit se frotta les yeux à son tour puis se massa le cou.

\- Tu savais pour Dorcas ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Quoi Dorcas ?

\- Son don.

Lily hésita longtemps alors Rémus comprit qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, mais il sut qu'elle savait.

\- Je suis parti chercher Professeur Botrange, elle lui a demandé de raconter son rêve et plus elle parlait et les questions se posaient, plus je comprenais qu'en réalité, elle était ce qu'on appelle une Sensoria pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Finit par admettre Lily. D'où tu connais ce mot ?

\- Mes parents en connaissait une.

\- Connaissait ? demanda Lily curieuse malgré elle.

\- Oui, elle… Elle est morte.

\- Tuée ?

\- Non. Enfin, on ne sait pas.

Rémus ne voulait pas lui dire que l'empathie de l'amie de ses parents avait failli la tuer plusieurs fois, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur le danger que courait Dorcas.

\- Est-ce que Frank sait ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment compris ce que c'était. A part s'il a déjà lu ça quelque part, donc il a du comprendre, sinon personne ne nous a expliqué.

Lily hocha la tête.

\- Tu te rappelles de son rêve ?

\- Pas vraiment c'était très bizarre, beaucoup de personnages et les questions que lui posaient Botrange et Dumbledore étaient encore plus bizarre.

Lily se demanda si le rêve de Dorcas était relié à Damien, ou à ce qui se passait dans l'école.

\- Elle s'est mise à pleurer, parce qu'elle était persuadée que les victimes étaient deux amis à elle et que l'agresseur était également une personne qu'elle chérissait. C'est ce qu'elle avait compris, mais elle ne sait pas qui c'était. Elle disait percevoir des émotions qu'elle connaissait. De l'amour dans l'un, du désir dans l'autre de la trahison dans l'agresseur. Elle parlait de lac et de couronne ! Moi, je n'ai rien compris.

Lily souffla fort en posant sa tête sur son genou à présent plié.

\- Il reste combien d'heures pour qu'il fasse jour ?

\- Tu dois dormir Lily.

\- Je veux bien, je t'assure mais… Je veux juste la voir.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule je t'assure. Mais, on ne peut pas rester réveillé, toute la nuit.

Lily finit par abdiquer et souhaita bonne nuit à son ami. Ils montèrent ensemble, lorsqu'elle le vit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je pense que les apaches avec qui je partage mon dortoir sont encore réveillés et je risque de ne pas appliquer le conseil que je t'ai donné.

Lily lui sourit et continua son chemin, puis contre toute attente.

\- Rémus, si Potter est encore réveillé…

\- Je le colle ? Demanda Rémus avec plaisanterie.

\- Non. Déclara Lily malgré elle, elle soupira et ne crut pas sa propre bouche. Dis-lui de descendre me voir, maintenant.

Rémus rata une marche en se tournant pour regarder Lily.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Euh… Oui.

Rémus monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il se tourna et vit que Lily était redescendue à la salle commune.

\- Je savais que vous serez encore réveillé. Vous faites quoi ?

\- Nous essayons de mettre des mots de passe pour la carte, parce qu'on va avoir besoin de la porter avec nous maintenant, pour pouvoir voir où les gens se cachent et qui ils sont surtout. Répondit Sirius le ventre sur le lit, avec une plume derrière son oreille.

\- On a pensé qu'ils peuvent très bien prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Continua Peter.

\- Pas tout le monde sait faire du Polynectar je vous signale. Réplique Rémus. Je vois que vous vous êtes auto-déclarés auror de l'école.

\- Ecoute, on connait pas mal des passages secrets et on n'a la carte et ma cape et puis on peut vraiment aider, on ne va pas laisser les gens se faire attaquer sans rien faire. On s'est trouvé un nouveau projet, maintenant !

Rémus sourit en écoutant James parler.

\- Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? Lui lança ce dernier.

\- Rien. A part que Lily t'attends en bas.

Les deux autres levèrent la tête.

\- Lily qui ? Demanda James qui pensa à toutes les Lily de l'école sauf la concernée.

\- Lily-je-te-regarde-tout-le-temps, Lily-intrigante-qui-énerve-mais-est-jolie. Lily, Lily Evans !

Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire en voyant le regard idiot de James.

\- Hein ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Tu es sûr qu'elle a dit moi ?

\- Non, mais je rêve, il bave sur elle à longueur de journée et maintenant il demande ce qu'elle veut… Lança Sirius.

\- Je ne bave pas sur elle, patte mole. Elle est chiante !

\- En attendant, elle veut te voir, donc tu vas rester ici nous réciter tous ses défauts ou tu vas descendre ? Relança Sirius.

James se leva en vitesse, mit un sweat-shirt par-dessus son t-shirt, enfila ses baskets en vitesse et faillit tomber à la renverse, pendant que ses amis éclataient de rire. Il leur envoya un joli doigt d'honneur et descendit en courant. Il refreina sa cadence en arrivant dans les dernières marches, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il avait couru. Il respira longuement, se passa une main dans ses cheveux qui s'éparpillèrent dans tous les sens possible et entra en douceur. Elle se tortillait les doigts en regardant le feu crépiter. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond, ses cheveux avaient la même couleur flamboyante que la première fois qu'il l'avait remarqué, elle ne sentit pas sa présence, alors il se donna encore quelques secondes d'observation avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler, à gesticuler ou à essayer de le frapper.

« Ce qu'elle peut être belle quand elle se tait ! »

\- Evans.

Elle se tourna vers lui, elle paraissait fatiguée et soudainement sérieuse. Elle ne lui adressa aucun regard haineux ou dédaigneux. Il venait d'interrompre une profonde conversation avec elle-même. Il était sur le point de lâcher une idiotie lorsqu'elle lui demanda de but en blanc.

\- C'est quoi ta part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il choqué.

Elle se leva et le fixa sans vaciller.

\- Tu lui as donné sa baguette et… ?

James se sentit bouillonner. Etait-elle en train de l'accuser de quelque chose ? Il leva la main au ciel, se repassa les mains dans les cheveux, lui tourna le dos, soupira bruyamment et se retourna vers elle.

\- Evans. Est-ce que tu m'accuses ?

Elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de le regarder.

\- Tu as du culot ! Quand même !

James était sincèrement blessé. Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle le regarda partir. Elle avait besoin de réponses.

\- Potter ?

Il continua de l'ignorer. Elle se leva et le suivit en courant presque. Elle arriva derrière lui, alors il pressa le pas.

\- Potter, je ne vais pas te suivre comme ça ! J'ai juste posé une question, tu veux bien y répondre.

Il ne dit pas un mot, elle lui agrippa le bras et le tira agressivement pour qu'il se retourne. Énervé, il retira son bras, elle refit le même geste, il se tourna vers elle la prit par ses épaules la souleva et la jeta nonchalamment sur son épaule droite puis il descendit les escaliers en vitesse. Elle voulut hurler, puis se rappela qu'elle s'interdisait de faire des scènes et réveiller les autres. Elle se contenta de se débattre en bâtant des pieds sur la poitrine de James, il la catapulta presque sur le fauteuil et se pencha sur son visage.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me traiter comme un criminel ! Pour moi, quelqu'un qui t'attaque dans ton dos, qui s'en prend à toi pour ce que tu es ou qui cherche à faire du mal à une autre personne est un criminel ! Ne t'avise plus jamais !

Il pointa son index sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui se contenta de regarder son doigt.

\- La première fois que j'ai jeté un sort sur quelqu'un dans un couloir c'était pour défendre Alice. La guerre avec les Serpentards est née, parce qu'ils attaquaient McKinnon et Radnard lors de leur premiers matchs de Quidditch. Ton cher Serpentard, lui s'est trouvé mêlé à mes sorts parce que je l'avais entendu dénigrer Sirius de la manière la plus abjecte qu'il soit ! Et encore Sirius ne le sait pas ! Et le reste Evans, ça s'appelle des blagues peut-être que si tu en connaissais le sens, tu ne serais pas aussi paranoïaque !

Elle ne dit pas un mot, ravala sa salive et baissa les yeux. Il lui tira le menton, et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Je n'ai rien à te prouver et je ne tolère pas que tu me traites pire que tes propres agresseurs !

Lily le regarda avec colère cette fois-ci et retira son visage de sa main. Elle voulut parler mais il l'arrêta.

\- J'aurai pu le laisser te traiter de sang de je ne sais quoi, et l'autre se moquer d'Alice derrière son dos ! Mais, toi, tout ce que tu vois, c'est que Potter lance des sorts tout le temps alors Potter attaque les gens ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cette école ce soir parce que figure-toi que j'étais occupé à embrasser ma copine !

Il finit de parler et la regarda avec dédain. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Il fit trois pas en arrière et continua de la toiser en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, alors qu'elle jouait avec sa lèvre par nervosité. Elle ne le regardait plus et ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, ses amis avaient peut-être raison, il y avait peut-être plus d'une Lily dans sa tête. Jamais la Lily d'avant ne serait acharnée à accuser quelqu'un qui quelques heures plus tôt venait de frapper quelqu'un parce qu'elle avait été insulté, quelqu'un qui l'avait aidé à punir l'élève qui l'avait agressé. D'ailleurs jamais la Lily d'avant, n'aurait accepté de le punir ainsi ou même de lui faire du chantage, elle aurait donné à ses aînés le droit de décider de la punition adéquate et aurait demandé à Potter de ne plus interférer. Seulement Lily, réalisa qu'elle n'était plus ainsi, Lily se sentait capable et voulait se défendre elle-même, voire défendre les autres.

\- Je pense que Jeremiah a avoué à Dumbledore ce qui s'est passé. Mcgonagall nous a dit que c'est un élève de Serdaigle. Finit-elle par lâcher.

\- Pense ce que tu veux Evans, je vais dormir.

\- Ecoute !

Elle respira profondément.

\- Tu vas sûrement vouloir faire une enquête même si tu penses que je te connais pas, je sais que vous adorez jouer aux chevaliers tes amis et toi, et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ce Jeremiah ce soir, mais ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Je voulais juste te prévenir de ce que Mcgonagall m'a dit.

Il hésita un instant puis concéda.

\- Il n'était pas là. J'ai attendu un peu, alors il est apparu devant la porte de leur salle commune. Il m'a salué, je lui ai donné sa baguette, il m'a dit « ah merci, je croyais l'avoir perdu ! » et il est parti.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Il était seul ?

\- Oui !

\- Pourquoi il a réagit comme ça alors ?

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être que tu lui as réglé son compte ! J'aurai pu penser ça aussi ! tu es douée en sortilèges apparemment ! Dit-il avec mépris.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Lily.

\- Tu l'as bien menacé dans la salle sur demande, tu as plus de choses à perdre que moi, moi il aurait pu leur dire ce que j'ai fait, j'aurai eu une retenue ou des points en moins, ça c'est mon quotidien et je m'en fou. Alors que toi tu as tout à perdre, une réputation que tu as envi de garder parfaite malgré tes déviations récentes et surtout tu as besoin de donner le bon exemple en tant que préfète. Je ne pense pas que menacer, faire du chantage, jeter des sorts et enfermer un élève en fasse partie.

\- Je ne l'ai pas enfermé tu l'as fait ! se défendit-elle.

\- Bref, tu as plus a perdre. Et donc j'aurai pu penser que tu es revenu lui administrer un petit « oubliette » et pourtant je ne suis pas venu t'accabler de question et de fausses accusations.

Elle le regarda avec défi essayant de cacher sa consternation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne l'ai pas fait, alors ?

\- Rien, justement. Concéda-t-il

Elle ne comprit pas.

\- Tu sais te battre Evans ?

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Elle le tenta sans penser une seule seconde, qu'il allait dégainer sa baguette.

\- Expeliarmus ! Il attrapa sa baguette au vol et lança. Tu sais te battre Evans ?

\- Rend-la moi !

\- Répond d'abord.

\- Oui, je sais me battre et même sans ma baguette, alors ne me tente pas !

\- Bien, si tu sais te défendre pourquoi passer ta vie à chercher des réponses. Pourquoi tu es aussi paranoïaque ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

\- A part m'accuser et me faire sortir des mes gonds à cinq heures du matin, tu voulais autre chose ?

Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il était redescendu. Lily hésita.

\- A vrai dire, tu as mal interprété ma question et tu es sorti de tes gonds tout seul. En réalité, je voulais demander comment ça s'est passé avec Jeremiah et te dire… te dire que si jamais c'est lui qui a avoué, je leur dirai que c'était moi derrière tout ça, la salle sur demande, les menaces et la baguette. Juste moi.

James ne souriait toujours pas la regardant d'un air dubitatif.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Je croyais que j'étais mauvais ?

\- Je pensais que tu l'avais provoqué et qu'il avait fait une bêtise par ta faute ! Je n'ai pas dit est-ce que tu as attaqué quelqu'un, j'ai dit c'était quoi ta part de responsabilité.

James s'assit et tint sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu me fatigues Evans ! Tu me fatigues !

Ils ne se dirent plus un mot, puis sans préavis elle se leva s'approcha de lui et lui pointa le dortoir avec son doigt.

\- J'ai plus de force, tu me portes ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son air taquin de tous les jours.

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire spontanément et hocha la tête de droite à gauche. James sourit de plus belle. Elle lui avait offert son sourire le plus sincère depuis qu'il l'avait connu.

Le lendemain matin, Alice et Lily décidèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie avant d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

\- Mademoiselle Evans, encore un sommeil à récupérer ? Lança Madame Pomfresh plus irritée que d'habitude.

Alice fronça les sourcils, mais Lily lui assura que c'était sans importance.

\- Nous voulons voir Dorcas Meadowes.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est qui vous a fait croire que c'est Ste mangouste ici, mais il n'y a pas de visite. Aussi nombreux que vous tentiez votre coup.

\- Je présume que nous sommes pas les premiers à venir ? Demanda Alice.

\- Non mademoiselle, et faites passer le message sous ordre du professeur Dumbledore personne n'entre ici.

Lily se demanda s'il voulait protéger Dorcas ou Régulus ou les deux. Elle regarda son amie et se décida de s'ouvrir un peu plus.

\- J'ai peur que Dorcas soit dans cet état par ma faute Alice.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai peur de l'avoir poussé à bout, en cherchant Damien.

\- Tu le cherches encore ?

\- Oui. J'ai envoyé des hiboux, j'ai même tenté de demander au professeur Flitwick puisqu'il était directeur de sa maison pendant une année. Ils étaient assez proche, mais rien.

\- Et Sabrina Dumas ?

\- C'est elle-même qui m'a avoué ne savoir où il a disparu. Donc forcément, elle ne me sera d'aucune aide.

Alice prit le bras de son amie et y glissa le sien.

\- Elle ne fera rien qui pourrait la mettre en danger, en plus d'après ce que tu m'as expliqué, ils pensent que son rêve et son état ont quelque chose à voir avec des agressions. C'est ça ? Chuchota Alice.

\- Oui, mais Alice, on n'était pas là. On ne sait pas c'est quoi comme rêve cette fois. A-t-elle eu une prémonition, ou ce sont les rêves avec la quête derrière ? Tu sais que ceux-là, ne sont pas tous expliqués et comme a dit Botrange une fois, ils peuvent même faire allusion à quelque chose qui se passera dans dix ans.

\- Mais, elle criait quand tout le monde s'est réveillée, et tu l'as trouvé près de la porte, alors peut-être que c'était un rêve énigme, qu'elle devait sauver quelqu'un. Tu te rappelles ce qui avait déclenché tout ça ? La première fois elle avait crié aussi et elle avait sauvé sa mère.

\- Oui. Il faut qu'elle nous raconte son rêve.

\- Et si elle s'en rappelle plus ?

\- Je sais qu'il y en a qu'elle oublie, c'est pour ça qu'elle les raconte dès qu'ils arrivent. Mais au moins, on sait que Dumbledore sait, il saura trouver la réponse. Mais j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle s'en rappelle.

\- Oui, moi aussi… Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Mouais… Moyen. Je manque de sommeil, de motivation et la vérité je me suis ennuyée à mourir cette semaine.

\- Tu vois que je mets de l'ambiance ta vie quand même. Déclara Alice en serrant son amie contre elle.

Lily sourit.

\- Quant à mon agression. Puisque je sais que c'est ça que tu cherchais avec ton ça va. C'est rien de méchant, il est en 4ème année et je pense pas qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, ce n'est pas aussi terrifiant que les gens racontent, je lui avais déjà donner des coups avant que Potter ne le pétrifie.

\- Il t'a sauvé la mise. Pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas supporter ta présence. D'ailleurs, vous allez passer combien de temps à vous tirer les cheveux devant tout le monde ?

\- Il ne m'a pas sauvé, je me débrouillais très bien avant qu'il arrive. Pour ma part, tant qu'il fait l'idiot je ne m'arrêterai jamais de le remettre à sa place.

Alice hocha la tête. Elles souriaient lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant les serres. Marcus Shafiq se tourna vers Alice à ce moment-là.

\- Si j'étais toi, je déboulerai… Commença Lily en avançant et laissant le couple derrière elle.

\- Bonjour Lily.

Lily sourit à son interlocuteur. Si Marlène était là, elle aurait sûrement taquiné son amie. Darius Weasley regardait Lily avec admiration, il rougit lorsqu'elle lui rendit son salut et lui sourit. Le jeune homme était à Poufsouffle, il vouait une vraie admiration envers Lily, avec qui il partageait aussi le cours d'histoire de la magie.

Ce jour-là, pourtant Lily remarqua qu'il agissait de manière bizarre, il avait tout le temps l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser d'une minute à une autre. Lily arrêta de l'observer et se tourna vers Peter.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Pourquoi il nous regarde comme ça Weasley ? Demanda Peter qui se faisait manger le doigt par sa plante.

\- T'en fais pas. Il est juste timide. Dit Lily en lui retirant la main.

\- Lily… Moi, je suis timide, lui, il a l'air comme si… comme s'il allait se faire pipi dessus.

Lily se força de ne pas rire. Puis, elle jeta un regard menaçant à Peter.

\- Arrête ! c'est pas bien de se moquer.

Peter ne rétorqua pas et se laissa aider par Lily, qui avait un don avec toutes les créatures qu'elle touchait.

\- Rémus m'a dit que Dorcas n'allait pas bien.

Lily se demanda si Rémus avouerait le secret de Dorcas à ses amis. Mais instinctivement, la réponse négative lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir, mais je pense que cette guerre la rend sensible, elle fait beaucoup de cauchemar. Ça nous arrive à tous tu sais.

\- Oui. Elle est sensible et douce. Répondit Peter sans écouter la suite de la phrase de Lily.

Celle-ci rit intérieurement. Lily finit la séance de botanique près de Peter, puisqu'Alice était en grande discussion ou dispute avec Marcus et que le reste des maraudeurs n'était pas là.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Lily retenta le coup à l'infirmerie. Peter l'ayant vu en profita pour la suivre et essayer d'entrer à son tour, seulement son manque de discrétion, leur couta à tous les deux un non catégorique de leur infirmière.

\- On y était presque Peter, fallait que tu restes caché si tu tenais tant à entrer ! Maintenant, je vais devoir attendre demain pour y aller.

Lily énervée, s'en alla sans l'attendre.

\- Rappelle-toi, on n'a pas le droit de trainer dans les couloirs seuls.

\- Si moi j'ai le droit, je suis préfète.

\- Ça tombe bien alors, maintenant je suis obligé de rester avec toi.

Elle soupira et continua de marcher, lorsque Darius l'interpella.

\- Lily bonjour.

La jeune fille eut envie de lui dire qu'il avait déjà dit bonjour ce matin.

\- Bonjour Darius.

\- Tu… tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant la présence de Peter.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Je voulais te dire. Se lança-t-il sans avoir entendu la réponse de Lily. Que je te trouve joli et que… je serai ravi que tu m'accordes une danse dans le bal.

Lily hésita entre s'enfuir ou lui sourire devant son visage si écarlate. Elle fit ce qui lui sembla le plus poli, acquiesça avec sourire et le remercia. Darius lui sourit à nouveau et tourna ses talons en courant presque. Elle continua sa marche et remarqua que Peter était pris de soubresaut.

\- Arrête de te moquer de lui, Peter !

\- Je peux pas…

Lily hocha la tête et pressa le pas vers la grande salle en évitant de lancer une remarque cinglante à Peter qui riait encore.

\- Peter, c'est bon ! Il va te voir ! Tu connais un peu la discrétion ? Gronda-t-elle.

Lily alla s'asseoir près de Marlène en évitant Peter qui finit par s'asseoir près d'eux.

\- Quelqu'un lui a lancé le sortilège de chatouillement ou quoi ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Non. Il se moque de Weasley. Peter !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a demandé de lui accorder une danse au bal.

Marlène éclata de rire à son tour.

\- Marlène !

\- Ah tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul à trouver ça drôle ! Cingla Peter.

A ce moment-là, Lily leva la tête et vit que le Poufsouffle en question les regardait avec un regard étrange.

\- Taisez-vous bande de rejeton.

\- Je peux pas ! Cria Peter. Fou rire…

\- C'est bon Peter ! On arrête. Lança Marlène en essayant de paraître normale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Sirius qui venait d'arriver.

Agissant comme un bouton déclencheur, en pensant à l'objet de leur rire, McKinnon et Pettigrew explosèrent. Lily haussa les épaules devant les yeux ébahis de Rémus, Sirius et James. Elle se mit à manger, décidant d'ignorer leur présence complètement.

\- Désolé Lily. Finit par admettre Peter en s'essuyant les yeux. Mais je t'avais dit en cours qu'il retenait quelque chose. Continua-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Peter Pettigrew ! C'est bien beau de se moquer alors que tu te faisais manger la main durant tout le cours, je crois que si je n'y étais pas tu mangerai surement avec tes orteils maintenant. Eh oui ! c'est drôle, mais je crois qu'il t'a entendu alors maintenant ça suffit !

Peter s'arrêta de rire et c'est Marlène qui commença à se moquer de lui.

\- Fallait arrêter à sa première menace, Peter. Elle est pas gentille éternellement la préfète. Demande à Potter ici présent.

\- Pour être honnête c'est rafraîchissant de la voir râler sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Lança ce dernier en souriant.

\- Vous allez nous expliquer ce qui se passe maintenant ? Demanda Sirius impatient.

Lily menaça Peter et Marlène du regard. Peter capitula et plongea dans son assiette alors que Marlène s'évertua d'expliquer la situation.

\- Bon, il était une fois, un gentil petit garçon roux du nom de Weasley, il fut accueilli par la maison jaune. Bon, je connais pas l'histoire de sa vie depuis, mais… Marlène se racla la gorge et repris son ton snob. Un jour alors qu'il partageait un cour avec notre rouquine ici présente, il décida de lui vouer un vrai culte, des roses qui apparaissait dans son bureau, des friandises etc.…

\- Marlène ! S'écria Lily. Arrête ce cirque.

\- Aujourd'hui après cent soixante dix-ans d'amas de courage. Continua son amie en l'ignorant, il décida de lui demander… roulement de tambour, mais non pas sa main… mais une danse.

\- Tu vois, ils rient pas, c'est pas drôle, c'est pas sympa et il est timide le pauvre, d'ailleurs il est bien plus gentil que la plupart d'entre vous.

\- Non, mais ils ne rient pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas vu la tête qu'il faisait pendant tout le cours je pensais qu'il s'empêchait de péter, il se gonflait et se dégonflait à mesure qu'il tentait de dire ou faire quelque chose, mais au fait le pauvre rassemblait son courage pour… pour demander une danse !

Sirius se mit à rire et Rémus sourit légèrement en hochant la tête, quant à James, il n'eut aucune réaction, chose qui troubla McKinnon.

\- Bref, mangez et laissez moi manger en paix bande de lutins !

\- Et tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda James.

Quatre têtes dévisagèrent James Potter, trois d'entre elles étant sûrs qu'il était jaloux.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Il ne fit plus de remarque et se contenta de manger en paix. Marlène regarda Sirius, puis Rémus. Ils se sourirent. Sirius en profita pour jeter un clin d'œil à Marlène qui eut envie de laisser tomber son plat et se concentrer sur lui, mais se secoua mentalement pour rester décente.


	18. La fête des morts bien vivants

**La fête des morts bien vivants**

Dorcas sortit le soir même de l'infirmerie après une longue sieste. Comme prévu, elle n'avait plus que des bribes de son rêve qu'elle essaya de narrer à ses amies en évitant les regards des autres. Lily remarqua que plusieurs visages dévisageait sa cadette, elle lui fit signe de faire une pause et leur demanda de la suivre à la bibliothèque. A trente minutes de la fermeture un jeudi soir, elles étaient presque sûres d'être tranquille.

Les quatre jeunes filles marchaient en vitesse, lorsqu'elle tombèrent sur Frank Londubat. Il s'arrêta à leur niveau et demanda en évitant le regard d'Alice.

\- Vous allez où comme ça ?

\- A la bibliothèque. Répondit Lily.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler l'heure du couvre-feu Lily.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bien, bonsoir les filles alors... Alice ?

Elle le regarda, il entrouvrit sa bouche, puis la ferma.

\- Ben... Bonne nuit.

Il s'en alla.

\- Non ! Mais je rêve ! S'écria Alice lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Non…

\- Calme-toi et avance. Lui hurla Marlène

\- Que je me calme ! Mais vous avez bien vu ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi tu RÊVES ? L'imita Lily.

\- Comment ça bonne nuit les filles, Alice, bonne nuit ! Je suis un garçon ?

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire ce qui eut pour résultat d'enrager Alice.

\- Idiote. Il y a nous les filles insignifiantes et il y a toi ! Il n'a pas dit que tu es un garçon ! Commenta Marlène.

\- En plus, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. J'en suis sûre ! Continua Lily.

\- Ça se voyait qu'il y avait une petite guerre au fond de lui pour te dire le fond de sa pensée. Surenchérit Dorcas.

\- Ah ! Dis-m'en plus Do !

\- C'est pas mon don Alice ! Arrête de croire que je fais des prophéties dès que j'ouvre la bouche. Je suis juste observatrice, tiens même Marlène l'a remarqué.

\- Et viens qu'on donne l'exemple avec Marlène encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Marlène cette fois ?

\- Eh bien, tu ne fais pas trop attention aux sentiments… des humains en général. Se lança Lily en réprimant un rire.

\- HA HA HA ! C'est Ste Mangouste qui se fout de la charité là ! Cria Marlène.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, puis Lily leur intima de se faire plus discrètes. Elles arrivèrent à la bibliothèque qui était effectivement vide. Seulement deux élèves s'y trouvaient encore, et Lily songea qu'ils n'y étaient pas vraiment pour étudier en voyant leur posture.

\- Bon, je pense que c'était dans un lac. Il y avait trois personnes ou du moins je crois, j'étais sûre que c'étaient des amis à moi, je me rappelle que l'une était l'amour, l'autre le désir et une la vengeance. Je ne sais pas vraiment la suite à part qu'il y avait une tête d'humain, du sang…

Dorcas frissonna alors Alice passa un bras sur son dos et lui sourit.

\- Je suis désolée les filles, j'ai vraiment essayé de garder la chronologie mais…

\- Il y avait une couronne apparemment. Commenta Lily en baissant les yeux.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Rémus…

\- Pourquoi tu hésites à me dire quelque chose Lily ? Demanda Dorcas en regardant son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, mais Rémus sait… Il a compris ce que tu étais, il connaissait quelqu'un comme toi.

Dorcas hocha la tête et contrairement à son habitude poussa une multitude de jurons qui feraient rougir Peeves, puis enfonça son poing dans la paume de son autre main. Marlène et Alice écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Enfin, après des années, je sais maintenant pourquoi tu es a Gryffondor et pas Poufsouffle ? Commenta Marlène en sifflotant.

\- Il t'a dit quoi au juste ?

\- Qu'il savait. Il ne m'a rien dit d'autres, mais tu peux lui faire confiance, il sait qu'il ne doit pas en parler.

\- Rémus ne dira rien. Affirma Alice. Il est vraiment droit comme personne.

\- Droit ? C'est un maraudeur, les filles !

\- Ça ne semblait pas te déranger tant que ça toutes ces années où tu as eu le béguin pour lui ! S'exclama Marlène.

Lily la fit taire et se tourna vers Dorcas.

\- Alors fais-moi confiance à moi ! Si je doute ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il pouvait trahir ton secret, même si je suis sûre que non, je me porte garante pour ça. Ok ?

\- Et c'est pas la peine de faire ta jalouse ! Elle fait ça avec tous ses amis, même Servilus. Commenta Alice en remarquant le regard suspect de Dorcas.

Lily pinça le bras d'Alice qui poussa un juron, pendant que Dorcas réfléchissait.

\- Oui, il y avait une couronne, je pense que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils ou elles se battaient, l'amour enleva la couronne du désir et prit sa tête par accident, alors la trahison coupa les deux têtes et but le sang ! Oui, c'était ça ! Ce n'est pas aussi détaillé ! Mais je crois bien que c'était ça ! S'écria Dorcas en essayant de ne pas vomir.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Nauséeuse ! Pomfresh m'a donné une philtre d'apaisement pour que je me sente mieux après ce rêve et je crois qu'en me le ressassant je viens d'annuler l'effet. Je me sens pas bien. On peut y aller ?

Les filles se levèrent en vitesse et tentèrent de remonter le moral de leur amie en regrettant de lui avoir fait vivre ce rêve. Au milieu du chemin, Dorcas se mit à vomir tout son repas.

\- Lily tu aurais une potion qui aide à stopper ça ? Demanda Alice quelque peu dégoûtée.

\- Non, mais je peux la préparer... Seulement, je ne sais pas si j'ai tous les ingrédients dans le dortoir.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas la choix, on revient à l'infirmerie.

Dorcas s'assit par terre et essaya.

\- Accio Flocon Bleu.

Rien n'arriva. Marlène lui demanda de rester calme et essaya à sa place deux fois. Un petit flacon en forme de larme arriva, que la batteuse n'eut pas de mal à attraper dans l'air, elle lut l'étiquette et le fit boire à son amie. Pendant qu'Alice lançait des « Tergeo » sur Dorcas et sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout autours d'eux étant nettoyé, Dorcas essaya de se relever mais vacilla. Marlène et Alice la tinrent par le bras.

\- Revigo. Expédia Lily sur le corps de Dorcas

La jeune fille de quatorze ans, se redressa, respira et réussit à marcher sans difficulté, elle remercia ses amies qui la regardaient avec inquiétude et entra dans sa salle commune en essayant de paraître le plus normale possible. Marlène proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à son dortoir. Les filles la laissèrent faire en sachant qu'avec Marlène personne n'oserait venir déranger Dorcas, et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers leurs lits.

\- Alors, Meadowes est sortie ? Demanda Maisy en voyant les filles entrer.

\- Oui. Répondit Alice qui se déshabillait avec hâte.

\- Elle va bien. Compléta Lily. Merci de demander.

Maisy haussa les épaules et ferma les rideaux à baldaquin autours de son lit. Alice fit une grimace à son égard et rejoignit Lily sur son lit.

\- Elle ne va pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Alice.

\- Tu sais, tout à l'heure je lui ai dis que Rémus connaissait quelqu'un comme… Lily parlait tout en regardant le lit de Maisy. Elle est morte, il ne sait pas de quoi ou plutôt il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter, mais ce pouvoir a des effets secondaires.

\- Je m'en doutais. Imagine, comment tu te sens quand quelqu'un que tu connais ou aime lui arrive malheur ?

\- Horriblement mal.

\- Alors qu'elle non seulement elle sent cette compassion, mais elle sent le même sentiment et ce de plusieurs personnes... et puis ça vient la réveiller la nuit sans oublier la pression de chercher les réponses ; avec Dumbledore qui fait d'elle son radar pour les sorciers. C'est éprouvant !

\- Bravo. Je pensais que moi je dramatisais, mais au fait non. Et maintenant, j'ai des remords, parce qu'en plus je lui ai demandé… tu sais quoi !

\- Ça sert à rien que tu aies des remords, tu as déjà cinq tonnes d'autres sentiments à gérer. C'est fait pour ça les amis, tu as besoin d'un coup de coudes on se lance. Tu aurais fait pareil pour elle.

Lily prit la main d'Alice et la remercia.

\- Mais je vais lui demander d'arrêter ! ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- C'est toi qui vois.

Alice s'empressa de partir puis se rappela.

\- Hier, tu es resté avec Rémus en bas, c'est pour ça que tu as tardé à monter ?

\- Oui… et Potter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Chut ! Tu veux que l'autre m'étripe ?

\- Pourquoi ? Elle a une raison de t'étriper ?

\- Non ! On se disputait comme d'habitude et je voulais savoir s'il savait quelque chose sur le mec qui s'est jeté sur moi dans les vestiaires c'est tout !

\- Il t'a sauvé, quand même !

\- Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Je me suis sauvée toute seule et d'ailleurs il n'y avait aucun danger, il a juste voulu rajouter son grain de sel en le pétrifiant. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'utiliser sa baguette.

\- Eh ben ! A ce qu'on raconte c'est une très bonne baguette.

Lily posa une main sur sa bouche grande ouverte et donna un coup de pied à son amie, qui tomba du lit en éclatant de rire. Alice se releva et menaça son amie de lui envoyer un livre de Divination. Lily fit semblant de se cacher, alors Alice se contenta de l'ouvrir et s'approcha solennellement de Lily pour entonner.

\- Je prédis qu'avant la fin de cette année, Dorcas avouera ses sentiments à Rémus, que moi je vais finir avec Frank et que toi tu passes une nuit torride avec James. Ça vous calmera !

Lily envoya son oreiller sur son amie.

\- Ah Désolée, tu préférerais peut-être que je dise que tu vas vivre un amour fou ! T'es pas encore prête pour ça Lily-jolie.

\- Va dormir arrête de dire des bêtises, bientôt tu te mettras à imaginer Hagrid avec Botrange !

* * *

Le jour du bal arriva. Le jour du chaos résonna. Les professeurs savaient d'ores et déjà qu'il était inébranlablement impossible de faire suivre un cours, de se faire rendre un devoir ou de même s'écouter narrer ou expliquer. L'excitation était à son comble. Ce jour-là était bien tombé après les évènements effrayants de ces deux dernières journées. Pour une fois, même le professeur Mcgonagall sembla prédisposée à la tolérance.

La décoration du château méritait des félicitations à toutes les personnes qui s'y étaient impliquées. Les lumières jaunes et oranges, cette atmosphère tamisée où même les sols avaient des lueurs dansantes. Les étages étaient décorés par thème et chaque étage représentait une gaieté différente de l'autre. Les bougies se dandinaient par milliers et les citrouilles géantes dégageaient des arômes à la cannelle qui rappelait une enfance nostalgique à tous les êtres du château.

James Potter dessinait sur son parchemin en pensant aux derniers événements, il était étonnement calme, si calme que Mcgonagall pensa qu'il n'était pas venu. Sirius Black, lui tentait de ne pas dormir en balançant son crâne dans tous les sens afin de combattre Morphée qui voulait s'emparer de son corps. Peter lui, baillait chaque trente secondes et essayait toujours de transformer son encrier en cendrier mais sans succès.

\- Vous donnerez alors à Potter et Black leur devoir, avec mes félicitations…

\- Oui, professeur ? Demanda Sirius à moitié endormi.

\- Par la barbe de merlin ! Quel est donc ce doux miracle qui vous a fait assister au cours sans que je me rende compte de votre présence ? Et Potter !

\- Oui ! Cria-t-il en sursautant. Oui, professeur !

Mcgonagall les regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement.

\- Récupérez donc vos devoirs, vous êtes les seuls à ne les pas avoir pris en rentrant.

Potter et Sirius se regardèrent, les autres élèves les toisèrent pendant que les deux jeunes garçons discutaient avec leurs yeux. Sirius finit par se lever en insultant son camarade qui retourna dessiner.

\- Bien. Pour ce soir, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler les règles et ceci est valable pour vous les Serpentards ! Jouez le jeu, n'oubliez pas d'exceller dans vos déguisements, l'envi pourrait me prendre de vous noter sur vos métamorphoses !

Les élèves se mirent à chahuter elle leur fit signe de la main et les invita à sortir.

\- Lily. Appela Severus, lorsqu'il ne resta que cinq Gryffondors dans la salle. Tu as une minute ?

Elle acquiesça et suivit son ami.

\- Je voulais t'envoyer un hibou pour demander après toi, c'est vrai que quelqu'un a essayé de te faire du mal ?

\- Un hibou ? Mais, je ne vis pas au pôle nord. Se moqua Lily. En réalité, ce n'était pas une agression ou du moins elle était ratée, puisque c'est lui qui s'est retrouvé amoché.

\- C'est vrai… C'est vrai que Potter t'a sauvé ?

\- Oh ! Elle éclata de rire. Ne me dis pas qu'ils racontent ces bêtises même chez les Serpentards, il l'a pétrifié oui, mais je me débrouillais très bien avant qu'il arrive.

\- Je savais que tu n'avais pas besoin de lui. Déclara Severus avec fierté. Je suis désolé d'avoir disparu aussi longtemps, je me faisais discret avec ce qui est arrivé à Black…

\- Regulus ?

\- Oui, tu sais il avait disparu et quand il est revenu, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir, il disait que Dumbledore l'a emmené chez lui…

\- Hum ! Lança Lily vaguement. Il n'a rien ?

\- Lui, il n'aura jamais rien. Personne n'ose approcher l'héritier des Blacks.

\- L'héritier n'est pas sensé être le grand frère ? Demanda Lily curieuse.

\- Oui, mais si le grand frère est un gamin qui fuit les responsabilités, alors son petit frère a endossé le rôle.

Lily avait beaucoup de mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge quant aux responsabilités attendues par la renommée famille Black, mais elle décida de garder ses pensées pour elle.

\- Heureusement, qu'il n'avait rien de grave alors.

\- Oui. Ils vous ont parlé d'agression ou de protection dans votre maison ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude. Mentit Lily. Ils ont fait des discours sur la méfiance, la vigilance, ils ont renforcés les règles, d'ailleurs tu as dû le savoir, couvre-feu plus tôt. Ça nous donne beaucoup plus de fil à retordre en tant que préfets mais au moins ça évitera les incidents.

\- Oui… Ton amie va bien ?

\- Quelle amie ? Demanda Lily qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la rapidité avec laquelle les nouvelles allaient vite. Comment un Serpentard pouvait-il être au courant s'ils se faisaient la guerre avec Gryffondors ?

\- Meadowes.

\- Ah oui ! Bien sûr qu'elle va bien, elle a fait un cauchemar elle subit surement du surmenage et puis la guerre, sa mère toujours en voyage, elle a sûrement des angoisses. Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

\- Qu'elle avait été à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle a eu une crise d'hystérie et qu'elle s'est mise à croire que tout le monde allait être attaqué.

\- Balivernes ! Oh ! Excuse moi Severus, j'ai oublié mon livre de potions dans la classe, tu m'attends ? Je vais le chercher.

\- On se verra plus tard si ça te dérange pas. On m'attend dans les cachots.

Lily savait qu'il ne l'attendrait pas. Elle fit la moue et revint sur ses pas en courant.

\- Si tu voulais sortir avec une autre, fallait juste me le dire James. Je sais qui tu es, je ne suis pas sortie avec toi pour qu'on se marie. Mais au moins sois honnête !

\- Sabrina, je ne sors pas avec cette fille !

\- James ! Cria Maisy

\- Elle est là ! Tu ne vas pas mentir devant elle quand même !

Lily passa la tête dans la classe et vit James debout entre Maisy et Sabrina. Elle pouffa de rire et entra discrètement.

\- Mais, c'est elle qui ment ! Je dormais bon sang !

\- Elle jouait dans tes cheveux, James. Cria Sabrina.

\- Mais j'y peux rien si elle en est obsédé !

Maisy remarqua la présence de Lily et se raidit.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose Evans ? Demanda-t-elle afin que les autres se taisent.

Lily ne répondit pas et se pencha pour récupérer son deuxième sac qui traînait par terre.

\- Je ne suis pas là, vous ne m'avez pas vu !

\- Je m'en vais de toute façon. Lança Sabrina en pivotant vers la porte.

Lily et la jeune Serdaigle sortirent en même temps. Elles étaient à quelques pas l'une de l'autre, Sabrina bouillait et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'infortune de Potter. Dans un élan de pitié, elle aborda sa cadette.

\- Il dit sûrement la vérité.

\- Hein ? Je croyais que vous vous faisiez la guerre, pourquoi tu le défends ?

\- Raison de plus, j'ai aucune raison de le couvrir. Mais, il dormait déjà à moitié avant qu'on sorte de cours, et elle…, disons que c'est elle qui est entreprenante envers lui.

Sabrina regarda Lily longtemps puis la remercia en silence. Cette dernière continua son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie et s'y glissa en priant de toutes ses forces que Madame Pomfresh ne la surprenne pas.

Rémus était assis sur son lit, pendant que James dormait dans sa chaise.

\- Pourquoi ils sont tous esquintés comme ça ? Aujourd'hui, ils dorment partout, l'autre fois, ils étaient blessés ?

Rémus prit peur et cette fois-ci Lily put le lire aisément. Il connaissait la jeune fille suffisamment pour savoir que si elle se mettait une question en tête, elle ne lâcherait prise qu'après avoir trouvé la réponse adéquate. Il en avait bien été le fruit, seulement cette fois-ci le secret n'était pas le sien et bien qu'il lui fasse confiance, il ne pensait pas qu'elle soit le genre de personne à vouloir être complice d'un délit.

\- Ils sortent du château quand tu n'es pas là ? Ils ont passé la nuit à t'attendre ou quoi ?

\- Tu poses trop de questions Evans !

\- Oh monsieur-mes-cheveux-sont-obsédant se réveille. Pouffa-t-elle de rire

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais sadique. Je parie que tu as bien ris.

\- Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. Lança-t-elle

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est une expression moldue. Lança Rémus.

\- Et elle continue de se moquer…

\- C'est bon Potter, je me moque pas. Mais avoue que tu l'a bien cherché.

\- Chercher quoi ? Une hystérique qui me crie dessus et l'autre qui finira sûrement par m'empoisonner avec un filtre d'amour ?

Lily éclata de rire et se mit à l'imiter. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en imitant son geste, elle balança sa tête de droite à gauche, prit une posture exagéré, bomba sa poitrine et lança avec un demi-sourire.

\- J'y peux rien moi, si toutes les filles se jettent sur moi, je suis si beau, si talentueux, si sportif…

Rémus éclata de rire, pendant que James se renfrognait.

\- Hey beauté. Continua Lily en donnant un clin d'œil à James !

James se leva, fit une moue et prit un exemplaire de la gazette qu'il plia sous son bras, il noua sa cravate jusqu'à ce qu'il fit semblant de s'étouffer, puis joua nerveusement avec sa lèvre comme le faisait Lily. Il rapprocha ses genoux l'un à l'autre et lança.

\- Je suis tellement parfaite et modèle que je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois, dix points de moins pour ton charme fou que je ne peux avoir, dix points de moins pour ton humour génial et…

Il s'avança serra le journal contre son torse puis pivota.

\- Ne me drague jamais Potter. Je te déteste tu es méchant, méchant, méchant ! Pleurnicha-t-il en jetant le journal.

Rémus pleurait de rire puis sentant que les volcans allaient exploser il tira sur la corde sensible.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait rire, enfin mes muscles vont se tordre pour une bonne raison.

Alors Lily baissa ses épaules et James se rassit. Lily lui tira le journal et frappa le haut du crâne du jeune homme avec.

\- Aie !

Elle le fusilla du regard et se tourna vers Rémus.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle à son ami.

\- Dorcas va mieux ?

\- Oui. Elle est bien reposée à présent.

\- Bien, alors passe-lui mon salut.

Lily tourna la tête de droite à gauche avec désespoir.

\- Vous m'énervez vous deux, tu sais ?! Lança-t-elle au lycanthrope en faisant allusion à Dorcas et lui.

James tapota l'épaule de Rémus.

\- Ne le prends pas personnellement mon chou, tout l'énerve.

\- Alors, toi, ne commence pas encore !

\- Vous êtes au courant qu'ils me mettent ici pour me reposer ? Demanda Rémus.

Lily lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Et moi ? demanda James.

Elle le dévisagea puis pouffa de rire en sortant de l'infirmerie.

\- Tu danseras avec elle, ça ira mieux.

\- N'importe quoi, j'ai envi de passer une bonne soirée pas de me faire porter la poisse.

\- C'est ça ! De toute façon, tu ne sauras même pas qui elle sera. Se moqua Rémus.

* * *

\- Enfin ! Fini. Cette journée ! Plus longue journée de ma vie ! Se lamenta Alice.

\- Seulement parce que tu as hâte de rentrer te faire belle pour ce soir. Continua Marlène.

\- Oui, toi tu as fini tes cours il y a deux heures. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

\- Dortoir trop remplie d'hormones ! il y a Sacha Milbert qui essaie de rendre ses cheveux lisses et allonger sa taille, elle n'y arrive pas et donc va sûrement ressembler au saule cogneur d'ici une demi-heure. Evelyne Dean, essaie de ressembler à Marlène Morue.

\- Marilyne Monroe. Corrigea Lily en éclatant de rire.

\- Oui, voilà à une moldue qui chante ou je ne sais quoi. Ayni Shackelbolt essaie d'être moins grande et forte, et changer la couleur de ses cheveux, je lui ai pourtant dit qu'une métisse ne pouvait pas être facilement blonde. Et Mona Burke, je ne sais pas où elle est.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi, je vais changer les cheveux, je vais mettre une robe, transformer mes dents et ma voix ! Comme ça même si je change pas beaucoup, et ben j'aurai la voix douce !

\- Déjà Marlène avec une robe ça sera un grand changement. Lança Alice. Et Dorcas est où ?

\- Dans son dortoir avec les jumelles.

\- Bon, Lily on va se préparer nous ?

\- Ok.

\- Tardez pas !

\- Ben viens avec nous.

\- Mais il est trop tôt. Bouda Marlène.

\- Bon, tu fais ce que tu veux. Lança Lily, moi je vais prendre une douche d'abord.

Deux heures plus tard, le bal commença. Les élèves y entraient par groupes, seulement en des groupements silencieux, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas tous sûrs de la personne à leur côté. Le groupe des Midnight's Howel préludait le bal avec des musiques entraînantes mais peu rythmées. La grande salle était toute blanche avec des couleurs dans les tons de l'automne, les tables avaient été enlevées et la table des professeurs représentait le buffet ou planaient différentes boissons et différents amuses-bouches.

Marlène entra dans la salle et fut éblouie par la beauté de tout le monde. Elle se tourna vers son amie qui se faisait la même remarque.

\- Quelle belle imposture ! Maintenant si je me coltine un gros moche, on fait comment ? demanda Marlène.

Lily éclata de rire en entendant la nouvelle voix de Marlène.

\- Il faut pas juste changer de voix, mais de ton, si tu veux pas qu'on te reconnaisse.

Marlène regarda son amie et sifflota.

Lily portait une robe blanche assez courte et des bottes en cuir noires qui montaient au genou. Elle avait un teint hâlé d'une personne ayant passé un mois dans des îles tropicales, une longue chevelure brune brillante orné d'un bandeau en tresse placé sur son front. Sa bouche était plus pulpeuse et maquillée d'une couleur pêche, et ses yeux bridés tirés par un liner noir et de longs cils, n'avaient plus rien de ses yeux en amende, à part la couleur. Elle avait du vernis sur les ongles et une démarche plus sensuelle que d'habitude.

\- Toi, par contre, je ne te reconnaîtrais pas si tu m'avais lâché le bras avant de rentrer dans cette salle. Surtout que toi non plus tu n'as plus la même voix.

Elles dansèrent ensemble un instant, puis les invitations commencèrent à fuser. Marlène avait l'air d'une déesse grecque, contrairement à sa crinière blonde habituelle, elle arborait une longue natte noire, elle portait un serre-tête doré à feuilles d'érable, qui paraissait comme une couronne, elle mettait une robe bleu turquoise et des bottes beiges, elle avait des dents magnifiquement alignés et plus blanches que jamais, quant à ses yeux bleus inchangés, ils étaient encore plus mis en valeur par le maquillage de Lily.

Lily finit par se diriger vers la table de buffet afin de s'hydrater lorsqu'elle pensa voir Alice et peut-être Frank.

Alice était blonde, elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, une frange et de grosses boucles d'oreilles, elle portait une jupe en cuir qui la moulait parfaitement et elle s'offrit le décolleté de ses rêves sous les regards moqueurs de Lily. Le jeune garçon près d'elle avait lui des cheveux mi-longs et soyeux, il avait une moustache et des épaules athlétiques. "Tout ce que n'avait pas Frank et qu'il aurait souhaité avoir" ne put s'empêcher Lily de penser.

\- Ma lady ? Demanda Lily.

Son interlocutrice pouffa de rire et lui fit une révérence.

\- C'est bon code acceptée, c'est bien moi, Lily.

\- Tu es magnifique !

\- Alors on se moque moins de me seins maintenant !

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Lily en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Se désola Alice. Mais, je vais bien essayer de deviner, tu crois que c'est Frank c'est ça ?

\- Je pense.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle lui souffla un bisou et s'en alla.

\- Une danse ?

Lily suivit son partenaire sans ciller. Elle se plaisait à ce jeu, elle qui adorait les charades et les devinettes, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui créait un jeu à sa taille et elle ne pouvait qu'en être ravie. En plus, elle dansait sans se soucier des arrières pensées de ses cavaliers. Elle regarda le jeune homme devant elle, il avait fier allure, mais elle ne le reconnut pas. Elle commença alors sa petite enquête en se déhanchant.

\- Je vois à ton regard que tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis. Constata Lily.

\- Effectivement, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser pourtant que je te connais très bien.

\- C'est possible.

\- Tes réponses sont mystérieuses, tu sais alors qui je suis toi ?

\- Si je te disais oui, tu partirais ?

\- Non.

\- Je te dis quand même pas. Lança-t-elle en souriant.

\- Alors donne-moi des indices.

Lily bluffait et il fallait qu'elle trouve des réponses en vitesse.

\- Nous avons eu des professeurs en commun. Commenta-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas très indicatif, tout le monde a eu les mêmes professeurs ici.

\- Sauf les premières années.

\- Ils ne sont pas là ce soir.

Lily continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il faisait parti de Poufsouffle et qu'il était dans l'équipe de Quidditch, quant au jeune garçon, il n'eut aucune idée de son identité. Elle écrivit le nom sur le parchemin le salua et s'en alla. Elle s'assit à peine quelques secondes, lorsqu'un autre se dirigea vers elle. Elle dansa ensuite avec un troisième quand son regard fut attiré par un garçon. Elle se mit à rire et se dirigea vers lui en plantant son cavalier du moment.

\- Tu es convainquant !

\- Et tu es magnifique. Répondit son nouveau cavalier en sirotant sa boisson.

\- Merci. Fit-elle en s'approchant de lui, elle mit son doigt dans son menton et rit.

\- C'est pas poli de faire ça, jeune demoiselle. On ne joue pas dans le menton d'inconnu.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Alors comme ça tu es John Travolta !

Le jeune garçon déposa son verre et lui lança un sourire fier.

\- Tes références sont bonnes, jeune demoiselle. Tu me donnes ton prénom ?

\- Charlie. Lança-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de Charlie à l'école.

\- Parce que tu connais toutes les filles de l'école ?

\- Toutes, jusqu'à Mimi geignarde.

Lily sourit.

\- Tu ne joues pas au Quidditch par hasard ? Demanda le garçon déguisé en John Travolta.

\- Non, je ne suis pas celle que tu cherches. Commenta Lily avec malice.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ?

\- John, bien évidemment.

Il éclata de rire et la regarda longtemps. Puis un slow fondit la foule, le jeune homme lui offrit sa main et elle la prit sans rechigner, il s'approcha d'elle la regarda dans ses yeux et éclata de rire.

\- Alors comme ça, Charlie, tu penses que je cherche une joueuse de Quidditch.

\- Il me semble que tu la cherches depuis longtemps, John.

\- Tu crois qu'il se passera quoi, si je la trouve ?

\- Comment je saurai, je n'y joue pas moi.

\- Tu joues à quoi, alors ?

\- A la batterie.

\- Hum… Tu aimes le Rock alors ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois sang-pur quand même ! s'exclama Lily.

Il savait, maintenant, il était sûr, il connaissait bien cette lueur verte depuis quelques mois maintenant. Il fit semblant d'être choqué et lui lança.

\- Potter, c'est toi ? Demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Potter ? Ne me dis pas que cet idiot est déguisé en fille ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

\- Je savais qu'il fallait que je mentionne ce nom pour que tu me montres ta vraie nature, Charlie.

Lily lui tapa l'épaule et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Oh ça va ! Je sais que c'est toi, Lily.

\- Sirius ! On n'est pas sensé donner nos prénoms ou nos noms même si tu sais que c'est moi !

\- Tu viens de faire la même chose.

\- Ne dis à personne qui je suis. Menaça-t-elle.

\- Toi non plus !

\- Moi, personne ne me croirait de toute façon. J'arrive vraiment pas à croire que la plupart de ce monde ne sait même pas qui tu es. Ils doivent juste te trouver beau, sans comprendre le personnage, c'est bête !

Sirius la toisa et vit une fille plus insouciante que d'habitude.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ce John Travolta on dirait.

Lily sourit et regarda Sirius avec un air plus sérieux.

\- C'est ma mère qui était fan… On se coltinait ses films souvent à la maison et moi et ma sœur on passait notre temps à râler devant l'ébahissement de maman.

Sirius se tut.

\- Désolée. J'aime pas mettre les gens mal à l'aise avec ma vie oh si misérable. Fit-elle en se touchant le front et en feignant de s'évanouir.

Il sourit et la fit tourner sur elle-même.

\- Tu t'évanouirais pas si je te disais que la mienne n'est pas top non plus.

\- Crois pas ton petit ami, je ne suis vraiment pas sadique.

\- Bien sûr que tu n'es pas sadique Lily. Sinon, mon petit ami serait mort à présent.

Lily sourit à son tour et vit une ombre se voiler dans le regard de son aîné.

\- Tu as vu ton frère ?

Sirius voulut la rembarrer mais quelque chose en cette soirée le rendait plus léger, peut-être était-ce le fait que personne ne ressemblait à personne, peut-être était-ce le fait que personne ne savait qui était l'autre, qu'il n'y avait pas de jugement, de différence ou de tabou. Peut-être était-ce aussi l'alcool, mais sa langue se déliait facilement devant cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas quelques mois auparavant.

\- Tu sais Sirius, je n'ai dit à personne que je l'ai vu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je lui ai parlé, il va bien, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il prétend. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne se rappelait de rien… Mais…

\- Tu ne le crois pas.

\- Je ne sais pas. Chuchota Sirius

Ils se turent un instant et continuèrent de se déhancher.

\- Elle a disparu où ?

Sirius n'eut pas besoin de dire de prénom pour que Lily sache qu'il faisait allusion à Pétunia.

\- Avec son petit-ami, je crois. J'espère !

\- Pourquoi, elle a disparue ? Elle pense que tu es responsable de… ?

Elle fit une grimace et hésita, puis haussa les épaules et lança.

\- Oui, elle me tient pour responsable. Elle…

Lily frissonna.

\- Elle se dit que si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, il ne serait jamais arrivé ce qui est arrivé à nos parents.

\- N'importe quoi. Je suis exactement ce que ma famille est, ridiculement pur depuis des siècles, et pourtant ils pensent que je suis la pire chose qui leur soit arrivé !

Ils se regardèrent un instant et Lily réalisa qu'elle avait beaucoup de points communs avec ce garçon.

\- Tu t'en sors ?

\- Je suis heureux, ici. Et toi ?

\- J'y travaille.

\- Torturer mon meilleur ami fait parti de ton bonheur, rouge ?

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Tu vas me dire toi aussi, oh, il est gentil, c'est un garçon sympa.

\- Hein ! Jamais ! Et ruiner notre réputation ? Si les gens se mettent à penser que nous sommes gentils qui nous respectera hein ! Tu sais ce que c'est, miss j'ai une langue bien pendue.

Elle continua de rire et lui lança.

\- Je pense que tu devrais aller danser avec la déesse en bleu.

Il lui offrit une tape sur l'épaule et chercha le bleu, pendant que Lily partit s'asseoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se remit sur la piste avec d'autres personnes. Elle n'avait aucune envie que cette soirée finisse. Elle s'était bien amusée et avait sûrement démasqué plusieurs personnes. Sûrement pas en raison de sa ruse, mais surtout pour le manque de maîtrise de la métamorphose de la plupart des élèves.

« Heureusement pour le monde des sorciers, pensa-t-elle, sinon personne ne garderait la même apparence deux fois »

Elle chercha ses amies du regard et vit qu'aucune d'elle ne s'ennuyait. Elle leur sourit puis vaqua à son occupation.

\- Qui que tu sois, tu as réussi à berner le plus de personnes possibles. Un vrai mystère !

Lily regarda son nouveau cavalier et ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il était ridiculement beau, une peau nette, un nez droit, une grosse barbe soignée, des cheveux noirs mi longs et soyeux qui tombaient sur sa nuque, une mâchoire carrée et un corps à tomber. Il avait des yeux noisette, parsemés de cils et joyeux. Celui-là, il ressemblait à un homme, plus qu'à un adolescent.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle soudain émoustillée.

\- On manque d'exotisme à Poudlard, et tu en es la parfaite incarnation !

\- Parfaite ? Demanda-t-elle en espérant ne pas rougir.

\- Et modeste ? demanda le jeune homme qui lui sourit.

Elle remarqua ses dents parfaites et regretta de ne pas avoir modifié les siennes aussi.

\- Tu es le parent de quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de faire oublier à son cerveau la chaleur qu'elle ressentait.

Il éclata de rire et continua de danser auprès d'elle.

\- Tu me donnes quel âge ?

\- Vingt huit. le taquina-t-elle.

\- Exactement.

Elle le regarda ahurie.

\- Moins quelques années. Finit-il en souriant.

\- Admettons ! Pour moi, tu as vingt huit ans.

\- Tiens ! Toi tu ne veux pas savoir qui je suis, mais plus tôt qui je veux être.

\- C'est pas ce qu'on veut tous au fond ? Demanda-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

\- Je crains que non. Je sais ce qui m'attend à l'âge adulte et je trouve que la vie n'est pas partagée équitablement. Si peu d'année à l'enfance et beaucoup trop à l'âge adulte. Donc je compte bien profiter de ma jeunesse.

\- Peut-être mais qui a dit qu'être adulte veut dire moins de jeunesse ?

\- Les responsabilités, tu connais ?

\- Un tout petit rayon. Mentit Lily.

\- Tu as quel âge toi ?

\- Il ne faut jamais demander son âge à une femme.

Il lui sourit au même moment où la mélodie changea complètement de rythme. Lily qui se déhanchait près du grand jeune homme, se vit offrir une main forte. Elle y posa la sienne, et mit instinctivement son autre main sur son épaule au moment où il posa sa deuxième main sur la taille de la jeune fille qui sourit en cachette. Il avait une poigne forte dans une main, elle comprit alors que la délicatesse avec laquelle il rapprocha son corps au sien était plus un effort qu'une nature. Lily sentit son corps s'embraser quand il posa ses yeux brillant sur elle.

\- Alors, comme ça tu préfères les vieux. Les jeunes, ça fait trop de drames pour toi ?

\- Peut-être, ou peut-être que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de mature pour calmer mes enfantillages. Continua-t-elle évasive.

\- Tu veux mon avis, on n'est jamais assez fou dans la vie.

\- On croirait entendre Dumbledore.

\- Qui sait ? Après tout, tu ne sais pas qui se cache derrière ce visage et puis c'est tout à mon honneur, tu aimes les vieux !

\- Pas à ce point. S'éclaffa Lily.

Il lâcha une main de Lily et se tint le cœur en faisant fis d'être offensé.

\- En réalité je travaille pour lui. Lança-t-il en étant amusé par ce petit jeu de rôle.

\- Tu es un elfe ? Demanda Lily égayée.

\- Je suis professeur à Poudlard. Répondit-il en riant.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Lily

\- Professeur de métamorphose.

\- Tu as fait quoi de Mcgonagall ?

\- Je lui ai trouvé un bon mari à torturer qui l'a kidnappé à la fin.

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Personne ne peut la kidnapper. Il y a des femmes qui sont bâtis pour être forte peu importe leur taille et leur âge.

\- Ah oui ! j'en connais quelques unes. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'elles choisissent de se battre.

\- Elles sont obligées de se battre.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps.

« Compléter les phrases l'un de l'autre. » Lily pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie une telle complicité, elle pensa à ses romans moldues et rosit en pensant à l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

\- Parce que c'est plus dur pour elles que pour les autres. Elles doivent faire plus d'efforts alors qu'elles peuvent être plus coriaces que la plupart des mecs que je connais. Continua le jeune homme.

\- Moi, elle m'inspire le respect.

\- Moi aussi, mais aussi la tristesse.

\- Tristesse ? Demanda Lily.

\- Oui. Elle n'a pas de famille propre à elle. Alors que je suis sûr qu'elle aurait fait une mère époustouflante. Elle fait peur mais elle protège tout le monde.

Lily réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela auparavant. Mcgonagall avait un ton sévère, effrayait des milliers de personnes, mais personne ne pouvait égaler sa grandeur. Elle jouait un parfait équilibre entre la mère protectrice et la mère correctrice.

\- Tu penses que pour être complet, il faut avoir une famille ?

\- Bien sûr. Lança le jeune homme.

Lily posa une main sur l'épaule de son cavalier, se mit à croche pied et se massa le mollet.

\- Tu veux te reposer un peu ?

\- Oui. Répondit Lily en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

Le jeune homme la suivit et lui offrit un verre.

\- Donc tu as une famille ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parle-moi d'eux. Demanda Lily en souriant.

\- Alors ma femme ! Oh mon dieu ! Peu d'hommes avoueraient cela sans honte. Mais la mienne ! C'est la femme la plus…

Il se toucha le front et fit semblant de chercher les mots justes. Lily était toute ouïe.

\- La plus exaspérante que j'ai jamais connue.

Lily éclata de rire s'attendant à une déclaration plus romantique.

\- C'est le genre de Mcgonagall à vrai dire, effrayante mais brillante. Mais elle me donne souvent envi de passer sous le Poudlard Express pour ne plus l'entendre.

Lily continua de rire d'une mélodie qui donna au jeune homme plus d'inspiration.

\- D'ailleurs personne n'aurait parié que nous finirons mariés.

\- Parce que vous êtes différents ?

\- Non, la différence est gérable. Parce qu'on est pareil. Imagine deux diables de Cornouailles ensemble.

\- Donc tu avoues que tu es un diable aussi.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr sinon elle m'aurait offert à manger aux enfants. Il faut bien que je me défende.

\- Alors tu as des enfants ?

\- Oui, deux, un garçon et une fille. Le garçon me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et la fille ressemble à sa mère. Nous faisons des prières chaque jour, pour qu'elle n'ait pas son caractère sinon quand elle sera adolescente, je me fais exiler au désert du Sahara.

Lily ne pouvait plus retenir son rire. Elle regardait le jeune homme avec admiration. Il toucha malencontreusement sa main, elle sursauta et le couva des yeux. Ce contact la fit sentir vivante. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son émoi, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle et son rire… Il aurait pu continuer de parler toute la nuit, juste pour entendre son rire.

\- Tu es issu d'une famille nombreuse ? Demanda Lily pour chasser l'embarras soudainement installé.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, il décida de donner une réponse honnête. Il n'avait jamais trouvé autant de facilité à parler à quelqu'un.

\- En réalité, je suis enfant unique. Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, la solitude est un vilain compagnon. Et toi ?

\- Moi, je crains de devoir te décevoir, je n'ai pas une vie aussi trépidante.

\- Laisse-moi en juger.

\- Je suis polynésienne.

\- Ça vient de Polynectar ça ?

Lily lui expliqua tout en continuant de sourire.

\- Je suis une nomade, je passe mon temps à voyager dans les pays à découvrir leur culture, leur magie et leur mœurs.

\- Ça parait passionnant !

\- Non. Mais la partie passionnante si je te la raconte, je serai obligé de te tuer.

\- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit sur ma femme ou non ? Tue-moi si tu veux ce ne sera pas pire.

\- Si tu insistes. Mais en tout cas, sache que par élan de gentillesse, je te laisserai choisir comment mourir.

\- Tu es si généreuse.

\- On me dit ça chaque matin avant bonjour.

Le jeune homme rit et ne put s'empêcher de l'entendre parler.

\- Alors dans chaque contrée, je rencontre l'homme le plus fort et je dois le combattre.

\- Doux merlin.

\- S'il gagne il m'épouse, si je gagne je prends une ville qui devient mienne.

\- Tu as combien d'époux ?

\- Deux !

\- Doux merlin. Répéta-t-il.

\- Ils sont où ?

\- L'un garde les enfants…

\- Ah tu as des enfants ?

\- Oui, des bébés niffleurs !

Il éclata d'un rire si fort que les quelques têtes autours d'eux se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Et l'autre ?

\- Il s'est tué, je croyais en être débarrassé, jusqu'à ce que je le trouve ici en fantôme. Il enseigne l'histoire de Poudlard apparemment.

Le jeune garçon avait mal à la mâchoire à force de rire.

\- Tu as une vie bien plus trépidante que la mienne à vrai dire !

\- J'en doute. Je n'ai pas le droit de rester dans un endroit plus qu'un mois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je me ferai pourchasser et tuer !

\- Tu m'inviterai à ta quête, un jour ?

\- Je ne peux pas je suis maudite, je t'ai dit. Si je t'embarque tu le deviens aussi.

\- Je peux prendre le risque, je suis sûr que je réussirai à lever la malédiction, même si ça parait détraqué.

Lily lui sourit et lança.

\- Oui détraquée c'est tout moi...

\- Je n'ai sûrement rien appris de toi, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, tu es une Gryffondor.

Elle sourit encore une fois et lui somma.

\- Tu ne veux pas prendre l'air ? J'étouffe.

\- Tu penses peut-être que je vais te suivre dans un endroit tranquille, alors que tu viens de m'avouer que ton travail est tueuse d'homme ?

Elle lui fit les yeux doux et il ne put résister. Elle jeta un dernier coup derrière elle et vit Marlène avec Sirius. Quant à Alice, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle. Cette soirée était décidément la meilleure qu'elle eut passée de sa vie.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la grande cour près de la grande porte.

\- Je crains que pour ta propre sécurité, nous ne puissions aller plus loin.

\- Ne crains rien, je te défendrai ! Murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec malice et fit tourner la baguette autours d'eux en murmurant quelque chose. Les bougies qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur furent dupliqués et la musique se prolongea. Une gêne nouvelle se créa entre eux. Le jeune homme ne le supporta pas et brisa la glace.

\- Pourquoi tu me défendrais, si tu ne me connais pas ?

Lily brûlait d'envi de savoir qui il était autant qu'elle appréhendait et si en connaissant sa vraie nature elle était déçue.

\- Je sais reconnaître les âmes en détresse. Répondit-elle.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit de toi ?

Lily hocha la tête par la négative.

\- Je parie qu'on t'appelle boule de feu. Tu as une énergie incroyable.

\- Non, je suis plutôt discrète.

\- Comme ça tu n'attires pas l'attention sur ton travail de tueuse ?

Il lança sa dernière phrase en approchant son corps du sien. Il était étonnement grand, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il fut troublé. Tous les signes de leurs corps convergeaient vers une seule idée. Tout en eux était connecté, leurs regards, leurs mains si proche, leurs pieds parfaitement en face l'un de l'autre, la tête penché du jeune garçon et le sourire timide de Lily. Il la couvait des yeux et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, il eut une envie vitale de savoir qui elle était. Lily lut la curiosité dans ses yeux et ne voulant pas gâcher le moment lança la première phrase qui lui passa par l'esprit.

\- Choisis l'objet de ta mort, à présent.

\- Le baiser de la détraquée.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le jeune garçon s'approcha d'elle encore plus. Elle sentait ses jambes flancher, elle ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard, elle joua avec sa lèvre nerveusement, puis le jeune homme en face d'elle se braqua. Il la regarda intensément et Lily réalisa que quelque chose en elle venait de la démasquer. Il ne dit plus un mot, regarda ses lèvres puis ses yeux et s'y attarda longtemps. Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, puis ouvrit la bouche laissant l'air passer. Il voulait parler mais ses yeux et son cœur ne le suivaient pas. Il finit par refermer sa bouche. Lily comprit qu'il l'avait démasqué.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es moi. C'est injuste ! Dit-elle plus effarouchée que boudeuse.

Il ne dit pas un mot et continua de la regarder avec intensité, scrutant chaque parcelle de son visage et son corps.

\- Tu es… Tu es si différente !

Lily était troublée à présent, la connaissait-il vraiment ? Pourquoi avait-il réussit à la démasquer si elle n'avait rien révélé d'elle-même ? Le parchemin magique percevant la réponse du jeune homme, arriva auprès de lui, il y nota un nom et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Lily sous le choc, le regarda partir sans pouvoir faire bouger ses lèvres, ni ses jambes, d'ailleurs.


	19. Mauvaises augures

**Mauvaises augures.**

Il faisait froid. Aussi froid que le vent pouvait souffler, sans pluies, sans orages, sans nuages et sans neige. Il faisait terriblement froid. Un froid que son corps ne réussissait pas à réchauffer malgré le sortilège qu'elle lui jeta, la potion qu'elle ingurgita et le feu auprès duquel elle s'emmitoufla. Elle bougea ses doigts non capuchonnés dans ses mitaines, remua ses orteils et changea de position sous sa couverture en grosse laine à motif écossais. Le feu s'éteignait, elle agita sa baguette dans sa direction et le regarda. Elle ne savait pas combien d'heures s'étaient écoulés mais elle ne s'était toujours pas réchauffée et n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Après avoir essayé plusieurs fois, dans son dortoir, les ronflements d'Eleanor l'avaient gardé réveillé, elle avait alors décidé de se cacher dans sa salle commune. Les fauteuils en cuir n'étaient pas chauds et elle remarqua des petites parcelles de poussière sur le bord de la fenêtre. Les elfes ne faisaient pas bien leur boulot ! Soudain, sa maison lui manqua. Elle voulait revoir les siens. Ces personnes qu'elle avait rejetées… Sur cette pensée, elle prit une profonde inspiration essuya la larme sur sa joue, tritura un bout de parchemin qu'elle mit dans sa poche et prit la sortie.

* * *

Quelques étages plus loin, une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de rêver à nouveau. La jeune brune au cheveux courts se leva en sueur. Elle partageait son dortoir avec deux jeunes jumelles. Elizabeth et Lisbeth Peadlmer, deux blondes aux traits fragiles. Elle furent transférées derrière une autre porte à l'étage, prétextant leur éviter les frasques nocturne de leur camarade, qui souffrait de somnambulisme. Cette dernière seule à présent derrière ses rideaux non tirés, elle se leva et toucha un médaillon à son chevet. Quelques minutes plus tard, une lettre apparut à sa fenêtre.

« Salle commune, une minute. »

\- Bonsoir professeur. Dit Dorcas d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mme Botrange nous attend.

Dorcas attrapa le bras que lui tendit le professeur Dumbledore et se laissa parcourir par un étrange liquide, qui les cachait aux regards des autres. Ils arrivèrent aux appartements du professeur de divination qui avait préparé des boissons et des couvertures à mettre sur leurs genoux. Ces rendez-vous devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, elle était parée à tout moment.

\- C'est le plus court que j'ai jamais fait. C'est dans un sablier vide, un fouet qui parle, il crie parce qu'il ne veut pas être enterré et il demande un ver vert, ou un verre vert ou un ver verre. Je ne sais pas. Quant aux sentiments, c'était la peur et une odeur glaçante comme… comme ce qu'on décrit lors des passages des détraqueurs.

Le directeur de l'école regarda par la fenêtre pendant que Botrange écrivait sur son parchemin.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda la vieille dame.

\- Euh… Détachée.

\- Tu ne connais pas cette personne.

\- Forcément, c'est la première fois que c'est représenté en tant qu'objet. Répondit Botrange.

\- Mais je sais forcément qui est cette personne, c'est juste que nous ne sommes pas proche. Je dois la connaitre de manière…

\- Symbolique.

\- Un fouet. Un sablier.

\- Le sablier était vide. Donc le temps écoulé ?

\- Non. Lança Dumbledore. Je crains que ce sablier vide puisse dire que l'attente est inexistante ce qui me fait penser que nous devons trouver la signification le plus vite possible.

Les adultes continuèrent à émettre toutes les suppositions et théories possible, aussi plausible qu'elles pouvaient être.

* * *

Les premiers rayons de soleil pointèrent leur nez. Marlène se réveilla en grognant, elle avait oublié de tirer les rideaux et la lumière lui chatouilla les narines. Elle se leva légèrement, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Elle regarda autours d'elle et vit que ses quatre camarades de chambre dormaient profondément. Elle vérifia l'heure et écarquilla les yeux. Marlène ne se réveillait jamais à cette heure-ci encore moins un samedi.

Son cœur se mit à battre en pensant à la soirée d'hier qu'elle voulait effacer de sa mémoire. Comprenant que le jour s'était levé également dans son cerveau, elle se leva sèchement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle devait oublier, elle devait tout chasser de son cerveau. Pourquoi ça ne lui arrivait qu'avec lui ?

Elle claqua la porte et se laissa effondrée sous l'eau tiède. Elle se tourna à droite et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était bien différente de la déesse de la veille.

Marlène finit sa douche presque interminable, s'habilla et descendit. Elle passa par la salle commune et les souvenirs de la veille lui brûlèrent la peau. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. En ouvrant ses yeux, elle vit Dorcas passer la porte à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Marlène ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Moi, oui, mais toi tu parais exténuée. Tu viens de rentrer du bal ? Demanda Marlène qui ne put croire un instant que la sage Dorcas pouvait braver à ce point le couvre-feu.

\- J'aurai aimé. Soupira cette dernière. Mais j'ai encore fait un rêve alors j'ai passé la nuit à me faire vider les neurones et le cœur.

Marlène la regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Ça en vaut le coup, qu'ils te vident comme ça ? Regarde comment tu es lessivée. Dorcas, je sais que tu ne peux pas ne pas leur dire pour tes rêves, que tu te sens responsable, mais cette fois, si Dumby veut savoir dis lui d'attendre un heure décente.

\- Je ne peux pas sinon les émotions ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes ou je les oublie.

\- Tu sais moi à ta place j'aurai pris une potion sommeil sans rêve depuis longtemps.

\- Tu parles ! toi, en premier tu te serais dévouée à cette tâche ! en plus, si je fais ça, comment on saurait pour les gens en danger.

Marlène écarquilla les yeux.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je ne suis pas sensé en parler, mais… Je suis sûre que Dumbledore sait que je vous raconte à toi, à Alice et à Lily, tout. Donc… Un étudiant né-moldu est à l'infirmerie, on a passé toute la nuit à déchiffrer et le chercher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais Dumbledore a réveillé le professeur Chourave pour aller l'aider.

\- Chourave ? Pas Slughorn ?

\- Non.

\- Par la barbe de merlin, dis-moi que Dumbledore a des doutes sur quelqu'un, qu'il suit des gens, qu'il va contrôler tout ça ! On peut pas les laisser s'attaquer aux gens comme ça !

\- S'il en a en tout cas, il est très discret. Chuchota Dorcas qui entendit du bruit dans les escaliers. Et arrête de paniquer.

\- Je ne panique pas, je suis indignée. C'est qui l'élève ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai rien vu, ils m'ont laissé dans les appartements de Botrange.

\- Tu es bien sage, je les aurai sûrement suivi moi.

\- J'aurai voulu, mais il m'a un peu enfermé Dumbledore.

Marlène raccompagna la jeune fille à son dortoir, tira les rideaux d'un coup sec et fit régir le noir total sur la jeune fille esquintée, puis descendit chercher son balai, pour aller se changer les idées.

Arrivant sur le terrain, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être aussi matinale.

\- James ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit d'un air moins malin que d'habitude, il paraissait aussi fatigué que Dorcas.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Ça va Mar et toi ?

Elle fit une grimace et haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'en doutais sinon, tu ne serais pas réveillée aussi tôt.

Elle ignora sa phrase et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Tu stresses pour le match ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non ! Pas pour ma part en tout cas, mais c'est mon premier match en tant que capitaine je veux vraiment qu'on arrive à être synchronisés et qu'on terrasse ces affreux Serpentards sans efforts !

Marlène et James parlèrent encore Quidditch, puis décidèrent de s'entraîner plus sérieusement. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'étaient écoulés, mais tous les deux eurent du mal à continuer, les bras trop lourds, les pieds en ampoules et les yeux aveuglés par le soleil bien avancé dans le ciel sans nuage, ils finirent par se laisser tomber sur la sol vert.

\- James !

Marlène sursauta en entendant cette voix. Elle resta allongée et ferma les yeux en priant qu'il s'en aille aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- James, il y avait une lettre sur ton lit. Dumbledore t'attend dans son bureau.

Sirius regarda Marlène allongée sur le gazon et voulut l'approcher, mais encore trop émoustillé par l'alcool de la veille et l'escapade avec son ami loup-garou de l'avant-veille. Il n'avait pas toute sa tête.

James n'avait jamais pris de douche aussi vite de sa vie, il accourut ensuite vers les couloirs menant au bureau de son directeur et frappa en dépassant la gargouille. Le professeur ouvrit la porte et James monta les escaliers avec appréhension. Il entra dans ce bureau si familier et un visage tout aussi familier se tourna vers lui.

\- Bonjour Potter. Asseyez-vous donc. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Bonjour professeur.

Il se tourna vers le siège à sa droite et fit un signe de tête.

\- Bien. Comment se déroulent vos entraînements ? j'espère que vous arriverez à gérer votre équipe sans grande difficulté.

James sourit.

\- Je fais tout mon possible.

\- Mademoiselle Evans, ici présente, m'a raconté le petit incident qui se déroula il y a deux jours dans le vestiaire même du terrain où vous étiez.

James acquiesça.

\- Je vais donc vous donner les raisons de votre présence. Jeremiah Abbott est venu me voir le soir même où il s'était enfui du vestiaire.

James regarda Lily en cherchant son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Jeremiah n'a pas fui. Je l'ai enlevé ! » Pensa James.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait été sûrement victime d'un sort de confusion, ou pire encore de l'impérium. Il ne se rappelle pas de ce qu'il avait dit, mais eut un vague souvenir de ce qui s'était déroulé. Après être entré dans le vestiaire et avoir suivi Lily Evans, il essaya de s'attaquer à elle, mais elle réussit à le neutraliser jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez et le désarmiez…

Cette fois-ci Lily regarda James furtivement. Il la fixa puis regarda le professeur qui n'attendait plus sa réponse.

\- Ensuite, il s'est enfui. Mais sans sa baguette. Il m'a raconté qu'il ne se rappelait pas de ce qui s'était passé depuis, jusqu'à ce qu'il vous rencontre devant sa salle commune et que vous lui rendiez sa baguette.

Dumbledore regarda James en guettant une réponse cette fois-ci.

\- Oui. Je suis allé la lui redonner, je l'ai pas trouvé alors j'ai attendu devant sa salle commune jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. Il l'a prise m'a remercié et il est parti. Il a dit qu'il pensait l'avoir perdu.

\- Ce qui corrobore sa version d'amnésie ou confusion. Murmura Dumbledore en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il est très noble de votre part, Potter, de lui avoir rendu sa baguette. Mais avez-vous agi ainsi parce que vous doutiez qu'il n'était pas lui-même ? Ou par simple… Je dirais chevalerie.

\- En réalité… Je… Je ne savais pas réellement ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Evans, ça ne paraissait pas comme une agression. Ou bien elle avait réussi à le maîtriser. Et donc, il m'a paru normal de lui rendre sa baguette, je n'avais rien à faire avec et elle... Continua-t-il en pointant Lily du crâne. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

Dumbledore acquiesça en toisant Lily longuement. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot se contentant d'affirmer de temps à autres, depuis que le jeune Potter était entré.

\- Lily. Vous auriez dû venir m'en parler avant votre attaquant, peu importe ce qui se passe. Je dois en être informé, libre à moi de juger de la gravité de la chose.

Le ton de reproche se sentait lourdement.

\- Je voulais régler ce problème en tant que préfète sans savoir à importuner pour des broutilles pareilles. Mais je vous tiendrai au courant des moindres agissements incorrects dorénavant.

\- J'y compte bien. Je compte sur vous et sur votre collaboration, pour garder ce château fidèle à son origine.

\- Professeur. Quand est-il venu ce Jeremiah ? Demanda James.

\- Le soir où le professeur Mcgonagall vous a réuni dans votre salle commune.

\- Donc, vous pensez qu'il a été manipulé par quelqu'un qui veut du mal aux enfants nés moldus ?

\- Je crains bien que oui. Je n'ai pas à vous cacher certaines choses, vous en serez mieux préparé, mais j'ai bien peur que le château ait été infiltré par les pensées néfastes d'un certain mage noir.

Dumbledore sourit à ses deux élèves, puis les salua. Il continua de regarder Lily du coin de l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent. Il tira sa baguette de sa ceinture, et la pointa sur sa tempe. Un fil argenté s'en détacha.

James et Lily marchaient côte à côte, sans se parler. Lily sentait une tension nouvelle grandir dans les pas du jeune garçon auprès d'elle. Dès qu'ils descendirent de l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de leur directeur, il explosa.

\- Mentir à Dumbledore ! Mentir à Dumbledore Evans ! Je ne te pensais pas aussi stupide que ça !

Lily ouvrit sa bouche, ses yeux et ses mains. Pourquoi était-il en colère ?

\- Tu viens de me traiter de stupide où je rêve ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu allais nier ma présence si ça se savait, mais je pensais que tu bluffais, sinon je t'aurai dit à quel point c'est stupide !

\- Et tu crois que j'aurai écouté tes brillantes idées ! Je te signale que si je lui avais dit que tu avais pétrifié ce garçon et enlevé puis enfermé dans une salle inconnue, il aurait sauté de joie ? Tu serai sûrement suspecté ! Sans parler du fait, que je t'ai laissé m'embarquer dans…

\- Arrête ! Je sais que tu ne protèges que ta petite personne avec ce mensonge, et du coup, ton égoïsme fera que la seule personne ayant toutes les cartes en main en a une en moins maintenant ! Cria-t-il. Tu es incroyable, j'aurai tout imaginé de toi, sauf mentir à Dumbledore, est-ce que tu le prends pour un gamin de douze ans ? Il sait que tu mens… Je le connais, Evans, je sais qu'il ne croit pas ce discours sinon, il ne m'aurait pas appelé pour…

\- Silencio ! Cria Lily. Ecoute-moi, je m'en fous si tu penses que j'ai fait ça égoïstement, mais ce que j'ai fait ne changera rien à cette histoire, ce garçon a été manipulé par quelqu'un pour m'atteindre, je n'ai pas besoin de faire planer le doute sur nous, si je lui explique à quel point nous avons été stupides et emportés par la haine de faire ce genre de chose, sa vision changera. Je n'en suis pas fière et je ne laisserai pas une erreur, lui faire perdre confiance en moi, ou même en toi ! Tu es le plus arrogant fouineur que je connaisse, donc je suis sûre que tu finiras par tomber sur des informations utiles un jour où l'autre, j'ai besoin que Dumbledore te croit sur parole, il n'a pas besoin de connaitre ce petit écart, je n'en suis pas fière, mais j'ai pris cette décision et je l'assume pleinement. Et tu as raison j'ai plus à perdre que toi, pas parce que je suis préfète mais parce que je suis pas de sang-pur, c'est pas toi qui risque de te faire tuer à n'importe quel moment. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour…

Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi aucun son ne sortait plus de sa bouche, elle regarda le bras de James et vit sa baguette légèrement fixée vers elle.

« Alors comme ça lui aussi sait jeter les sortilèges informulés »

James venait d'envoyer le même sort à la jeune fille devant lui, il ressentait une rage inouïe se former en lui, il avait peur de regretter ses mots ou ses gestes. Elle le rendrait sûrement fou. Il ne pouvait plus l'entendre parler.

Elle le scruta un instant, mit une main sur sa hanche et tapa des pieds. Elle s'avança vers lui, il la repoussa avec sa baguette et pointa sa bouche. Elle ne céda pas et lui non plus. Elle voulait crier qu'ils étaient ridicules, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Elle croisa ses bras sur son ventre, s'accroupit, plissa sa jupe et s'assit à ras le sol. Il la regarda d'un air moqueur et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

« Exaspérante » Pensa-t-il.

« Orgueilleux » Jugea-t-elle.

\- Vous faites quoi là ? Demanda Susan Perry la préfète en chef qui venait d'arriver.

Ils haussèrent les épaules tous les deux et commencèrent à faire des signes de la main.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Alastor Selwyne ?

Ils gesticulaient, tournaient leurs têtes et pestiféraient en silence.

\- Vous êtes muets ou quoi ?

Ils acquiescèrent en même temps en continuant de se remuer.

\- Bande de gamins.

Elle continua son chemin sans leur prêter attention.

« Idiote » put lire Lily sur les lèvres de James au même moment où elle le pensait. Elle finit par le libérer et attendit son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un sang pur que je m'en fou de ce qui se passe. Tu as eu tort de mentir, peu importe ton excuse. Plus vite tu le comprendras, mieux ce sera. De plus, je ne crois pas une seconde qu'Abbott ait été manipulé… Finite. Au revoir ! Evans.

La jeune rousse prit son magnétophone et courut se cacher dans une classe, qu'elle s'empressa de fermer. Elle s'assit derrière une rangée, tira les rideaux et observa le soleil parfaitement centré dans un ciel sans nuage en Novembre. Un évènement assez rare. Tout aussi rare que ceux qui l'entouraient récemment. Lily se confia en enregistrant des mémoires vocales comme elle avait pris le temps de faire dès qu'elle se sentait à fleur de peau, elle vidait son sac, méditait et reprenait le cours de sa vie.

Elle ressassa la semaine, essaya de déchiffrer les inconnues, se força à oublier se quête de Damien, reconcentra son énergie sur ses amis et se fit des notes mentales pour laisser tomber sa chasse au trésor. Ce n'était pas à elle de trouver cette ou ces personnes ayant pour but de faire régner la peur et la tyrannie. Son rôle à elle était de faire regagner la confiance et le calme, on n'attendait pas d'elle qu'elle fasse le policier, le détective ou même le bourreau.

Seulement, la nouvelle Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser malgré ses multiples efforts que la perte de ses parents à travers des mangemorts avait créé en elle, un besoin de vendetta, une aura de guerrière et une envie vitale de faire gouverner la justice par elle-même.

Elle souffla profondément, secoua sa tête et se déclara que Potter avait raison. Elle se hait de se l'avouer à voix haute, mais il avait raison. La Lily impulsive faisait des faux pas, la Lily vengeresse venait de mentir à l'un des plus grands sorciers de son temps, la Lily guerrière se nourrit de sentiment pour combattre. Sentiments qui, elle l'apprit trop jeune, pouvait faire faire des sottises.

Lily Evans, cinq ans à Poudlard, l'une des meilleure élèves de sa génération, brillante, sage et discrète. Elle se faisait petite pour se faire oublier. Elle grandissait dans l'ombre pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Malgré tout ces efforts, elle sentit le changement. Depuis le début de cette année, elle enchaînait disputes, cris, agressions, colère, rancune, mensonge et bêtise. Il était temps que Lily Evans reprenne le contrôle sur son esprit et son corps.

Elle respira, éteignit son magnétophone et regarda autours d'elle. Cette salle de classe avait été son premier refuge, pour apprendre en cachette les enchantements étudiés en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et sortilèges. Elle reçut beaucoup d'aide de Severus, certes, mais dès qu'elle fut lancée, elle ne put s'arrêter d'apprendre.

Lily sortit de sa classe et décida d'aller passer par la salle sur demande, elle aurait sûrement besoin d'entraînements, si elle voulait défendre les autres ou même leur apprendre à se défendre.

Une heure plus tard, revenant vers son dortoir, elle rencontra Susan Perry à nouveau.

\- Evans, tu as fini de jouer ?

\- Tu as un problème Perry ?

\- Je cherche mon petit ami, depuis trois heures, je me demande à quel moment il faut paniquer.

\- Selwyne est ton petit ami ? Demanda Lily qui pensait que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Perry fixa Lily et se moqua.

\- Faut que tu relèves un peu ton nez des bouquins, miss préfète.

\- Les ragots ce n'est pas mon fort. Se défendit Lily.

\- Bref, si tu le vois, dis lui que je le cherche, vivant ou mort !

Lily hocha la tête et continua son chemin jusqu'à la grande salle. Elle y entra et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, alors que son estomac faisaient des cabrioles. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ce matin, qu'elle oublia un instant son mystérieux inconnu. Elle eut des frissons, le chassa de sa tête et alla s'asseoir près d'Alice qui sirotait un jus d'un air insaisissable.

\- Alice ?

\- Bonjour Lily.

Alice avait les yeux rougis et gonflés.

\- Tu vas pas bien ?

Son amie ravala sa salive et remua sa tête.

\- Frank ? Demanda Lily

\- C'est évident.

\- Tu as envi d'en parler ?

Alice n'eut pas le temps de parler, puisque des cris surgissaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Les jeunes filles tournèrent leurs têtes à l'affût d'informations.

\- Alors, il est où ? Frank, tu sais que nous avons un match dans une semaine. Donc, arrête de tourner autours du pot.

\- Tu vas arrêter de crier James, je te dis que je ne sais pas. Mais il n'y est pas ! ça m'amuse pas de faire des scènes moi. Alors calme-toi !

\- Comment ? Je n'ai personne pour le remplacer !

\- Potter, Londubat dans mon bureau. Cria Mcgonagall.

Les deux filles qui n'étaient plus les seules à avoir suivi la scène se regardaient avec instance.

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour vraiment bizarre. Commenta Lily

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Murmura Alice.


	20. Quatre par deux

**Quatre par deux**

Rémus Lupin se sentait fatigué, lessivé et complètement à côté de ses repères. Madame Pomfresh, refusa de le laisser entrer dans l'infirmerie et lui conseilla d'aller voir Hagrid. Il était tellement las, qu'il n'avait même pas la force d'argumenter, il n'avait pas la force de penser à un « oui. Mais. »

Peter l'attendait dans la salle commune, il lui avait promis de faire avec lui son devoir de divination, mais Rémus se demanda combien de temps il allait passer avec Hagrid.

Arrivé devant la hutte de ce dernier, il se rendit compte que malgré les coups administrés à la porte, les aboiements habituels du vieux chien du garde chasse ne s'entendaient pas. Il contourna la maisonnette et se pencha pour regarder à travers les vitres.

Soudain, une silhouette qui lui ne lui était pas étrangère lui apparut près de la cheminée à l'intérieur, il était penché sur le chien et quelque chose au fond de Rémus lui intima de réagir. Ce pauvre chien ne se faisait sûrement pas caresser. Il se hâta vers la porte et cria un « Alohomora », le jeune homme ayant entendu du bruit, laissa sa victime sur le sol et s'enfuit par la porte de derrière. Rémus tenta de lui envoyer un bloque-jambe mais rata sa cible. Il regarda le chien qui saignait et dû choisir entre suivre l'agresseur ou sauver l'animal. Le choix était simple.

N'ayant plus aucune force physique, il fit planer l'animal au dessus de sa tête et l'entraina au château. Il était obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie, il ne voyait pas qui d'autres pouvaient l'aider si Hagrid était absent.

\- Rémus voyons, je ne soigne pas les animaux ici.

\- Je sais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit blessé, je pense qu'il subissait un rituel ou quelque chose pas très légal si vous voulez mon avis et je ne trouve Hagrid nulle part.

\- Bon, emmenez-le avec moi aux serres, nous chercherons Horace et Hagrid.

Pomfresh se tourna et ferma la porte à triple tour avec son trousseau magique.

\- Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? demanda Rémus. Vous ne faites ça que pour me cacher en général.

\- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont d'une curiosité insolente. De mon temps, je n'osais même pas poser des questions me concernant, moi !

Elle pressa le pas et il fut contraint de la suivre.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Severus Rogue observait minutieusement le nouveau venu en se doutant de sa provenance.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

Le soir du bal, Severus Rogue ne ressemblait en rien à lui-même. Même sa propre mère ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Des cheveux châtains rasés courts, une barbe bien tracée, une voix moins maussade, un parfum concocté par lui-même ayant une odeur de musc prononcé et des vêtements gris. Ce n'était pas tout à fait gai, mais au moins ce n'était pas noir.

Severus savait qu'il n'aimait pas danser, mais il voulait bien jouer le jeu puisque personne ne le reconnaissait. Il prit une démarche sûr et se cloua comme objectif d'attirer Lily Evans. Il pensait que leur amitié et leur entente avait créé un lien entre eux qui lui permettrait de démasquer Lily Evans ce soir-là. Seulement arrivé dans la grande salle, il réalisa que la tâche ne serait pas aussi facile. Il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers une première cavalière, son langage était un peu trop brutal pour être celui de Lily, la deuxième flirtait sans gêne, la troisième ne souriait pas. Severus réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais la patience de supporter autant de personnes. Au bout, de sa sixième tentative, il s'avoua vaincu non sans être déçu et décida de monter à la tour d'astronomie où il serait plus tranquille.

Arrivé à la dernière marche, il entendit une voix qu'il ne réussit pas à définir, qui donnait des instructions à un jeune garçon.

\- Il ne faudra pas s'attendrir ça doit être une bête inoffensive, un récipient pour son sang et un cercueil miniature pour son cœur.

\- Bien, ça ne m'attendrirai pas, tu peux en être sûr !

\- Non ! Il ne suffit pas de jurer fidélité. Il te restera encore cinq étapes si tu réussis celle-ci bien sûr, afin de faire partie de son cercle. Ce n'est qu'en ayant réussi les sept dans le temps imparti et sans aide, qu'il pourra te considérer.

\- Tu as bien vu que je n'ai pas eu de mal avec la première.

\- Tu crois que c'est une partie de jeu ? Bien sûr que la première sera la plus facile. Discrétion absolue, sinon, je ne pourrai te décrire ce qui t'arrivera ou à ta famille.

\- Je sais ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Et ma famille vous sera d'une grande utilité.

\- Ne sois pas imbu, tu pourrais finir recalé ! Ricana la voix que Rogue continuait de tenter à identifier.

Les deux personnes venaient vers Rogue, il devait se cacher. Il courut comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et se mit sous les escaliers en essayant de distinguer les silhouettes, mais en vain, soudain le clair de lune éclaira les cheveux de l'homme qui donnait les instructions et Rogue reconnut la crinière blonde platine de Lucius Malefoy. Le jeune Serpentard se demanda comment il avait pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, il en était sorti depuis trois ans.

Depuis ce soir là, Rogue guettait son camarde de maison pour voir s'il réussirait sa mission.

Fin du flash-back

* * *

\- Tu saignes ?

\- Mêle-toi de tes oignons, Rogue. Lui intima le jeune homme en se pressant vers la salle de bain.

Il émit un rictus et remercia sa mère qui lui avait toujours appris à maîtriser ses émotions sans qu'elles ne se transcrivent.

\- Un vrai sorcier ne s'emporte pas. Il a besoin de concentrer son énergie dans sa magie. C'est ça la différence entre les sorciers et les bons sorciers. Disait-elle en le bordant.

Il tira un parchemin de son cartable et s'attela à sa lettre.

Le dimanche matin, Alice fut réveillée par Dorcas qui piaillait dans tous les sens. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elles avaient toutes dormies dans le dortoir de Dorcas Meadowes, après leur soirée entre filles improvisée. Elles s'étaient enfermées tôt l'après-midi, avec suffisamment de munitions alimentaires (dégotées par Marlène), de couvertures supplémentaires (ramenées du dortoir d'Alice et Lily) et surtout sans livres et sans devoirs. Lily avait décrété un état d'urgence, en voyant les yeux rougis d'Alice, la mine renfrognée de Marlène et le moral en bouillie de Dorcas.

Sur un des murs du dortoir, planait un tableau sur lequel elles avaient gribouillées :

\- Code de conduite :

 _ð Pas de devoirs_

 _ð Pas de garçons_

 _ð Pas d'insultes venant de Marlène_

 _ð Pas de cachoteries venant de Lily_

 _ð Pas de crise de jalousie venant de Dorcas_

 _ð Pas de pleurnichage venant d'Alice_

 _ð Les jeux sont permis_

 _ð Tous les sujets doivent être mis sur table_

\- Objet de l'état d'urgence :

 _ð Remonter le moral et vider le sac de quatre filles géniales._

\- Punitions en cas de non respect du code :

 _ð Etre exclue du dortoir_

 _ð Manger seules pendant trois jours_

 _ð Pas de friandises pendant une semaine_

Alice se retourna de l'autre côté en faisant signe à Dorcas de se taire. Elle se tut mais se mit à marcher en rond. Ce fut au tour de Lily d'ouvrir un œil. Elle remarqua le teint violacé d'Alice qui complotait sûrement sur la manière de faire taire leur camarade.

\- Les filles ! Levez-vous. Je pense avoir trouvé ! Il est batteur à Gryffondor. Mais quelle idiote !

Marlène envoya le premier objet que sa main toucha. Alors une lampe atterrit près de la porte du dortoir.

\- Elle est dangereuse cette fille, je vous l'ai dit.

\- S'il est moins de neuf heures, sort en courant, le prochain truc que je jette ce sera sûrement un lit ! Hurla Marlène

Lily qui s'était assise en tailleur sur le lit à présent, sourit en s'étirant.

\- On est sauvé il est onze heures.

\- Quoi ? Essaya de crier Alice. On a dormi douze heures d'affilées ?

Marlène s'assit à son tour en ayant les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Bordel de merde, ce que ça jacasse une fille !

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil. Dit Lily en s'adressant à Marlène.

\- Bonjour rouge-gorge aigue ! Lui cingla-t-elle.

Alice s'enferma dans la salle de bain, avant que Lily ne lui somme d'ouvrir la porte, suivie par Marlène qui menaça de défoncer la même porte. Dorcas les regarda avec affection et remercia le ciel qui lui donna ces trois filles complètement différentes l'une de l'autre comme son cercle de confiance. Elles finirent par sortir de la salle de bain, et entourèrent Dorcas dans son lit.

\- Je disais qu'il est batteur à Gryffondor, j'étais idiote de ne pas avoir trouvé ça toute seule. Je parle du rêve… Le fouet !

\- Alors moi, je n'ai toujours rien compris, donc quoi je suis une idiote finie irréversible ? Demanda Marlène à Dorcas.

\- Le fouet ? Le batteur… ? Mais personne n'aurait pu tomber sur ça, ce sont des synonymes, mais seulement si tu es d'origine moldue. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un batteur Marlène ? Alice ? Enquêta Lily

Les deux filles firent non, de la tête.

\- C'est un ustensile de cuisine qui serre à mélanger ou battre les aliments pour créer un plat.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

\- Cette allusion que seul un enfant d'origine moldu peut comprendre. C'est ça !

\- Oui, ça veut dire que la personne en question est de parents moldus, donc. Mais ça on le savait.

Alice et Marlène fronçaient les sourcils, penchaient la tête et accompagnaient la conversation de droite à gauche en suivant les flots de paroles entre Lily et Dorcas.

\- Bon. C'est quoi la relation avec batteur de Gryffondor ?

\- C'est Bilius Thomas qui a été attaqué, c'est lui dont j'ai rêvé !

\- Thomas ! Cria Marlène. Oh mon dieu ! Le pauvre garçon ! Tu le sais comment, il est où ? Il va comment ?

\- C'est le jeune blond en quatrième année ? Demanda Lily

\- Oui, un garçon gentil mais fort pour son âge. Termina Marlène en vitesse. Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Dorcas.

\- Alors, en allant prendre le petit déjeuner, j'ai entendu Frank dire à James qu'ils devaient trouver une solution au plus vite pour le remplacer parce qu'ils ne savaient pas combien de temps il restait à l'infirmerie. Là, j'ai réalisé que puisque j'étais à l'infirmerie la veille du bal et qu'il n'y avait personne, si quelqu'un y était entré alors c'est forcément avant-hier, le soir du bal. Bon, bien sûr, j'ai pas tenté de demander à Madame Pomfresh, encore moins à James qui avait l'air d'une furie. J'ai attendu qu'il se lève pour demander à Frank, il m'a dit que le batteur de Gryffondor était malade.

\- Le pauvre garçon. Dit Marlène. Il a quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas une maladie mais une attaque et si Frank et James ont été au bureau de Mcgonagall comme vous avez dit, alors elle a dû les informer de la vérité et leur demander d'être discret, pour que le minimum de personnes l'apprenne.

\- En gros, nous quatre, les maraudeurs et les préfets en chef. Ça fait quand même dix personnes, pour garder un secret. Conclut Lily.

Alice approuva longuement, sourit à Lily et se tourna vers Dorcas.

\- Donne-moi le parchemin qu'on a écrit hier.

\- Lequel ?

\- Sur le rêve.

Dorcas lui tendit et Alice lut les différentes variations de demande du fouet dans le rêve de Dorcas.

\- Un ver vert ? Un verre vert, peut-être. Un verre ver ça n'a aucun sens. Rumina Alice.

\- La peur, le froid, la sensation des détraqueurs. On a déjà éliminé la dépression, il a dit quoi déjà Dumbledore sur ça ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Il a dit ça pouvait vouloir dire quelqu'un qui combat la vie et la mort, ou qu'il soit entre la vie et la mort, je ne me rappelle plus.

\- C'est un peu évident si tu veux mon avis. Ironisa Marlène.

Alice passa le parchemin à Lily qui était allongée sur son ventre.

\- On peut pas combattre la vie et la mort ? Ou on combat la vie et on se suicide. Ou on combat la mort et on vit ! Je comprends pas. Continua Alice.

\- Franchement Do, à ta place je leur ferai du chantage la prochaine fois. C'est toi qui leur donne la clé et quand ils trouvent la serrure, ils ne te laissent pas passer ! S'indigna Marlène.

\- Tu veux faire du chantage à Dumbledore ? Pouffa Dorcas.

\- Gentiment, en disant des sauf votre respect et excusez moi mais…

Alice éclata de rire pendant que Lily clignait des yeux en continuant de lire son parchemin.

\- C'est après t'avoir dit cette phrase sur combattre la mort en vivant qu'il s'est levé et qu'ils sont sortis.

\- Oui, il a dit à Botrange de réveiller Chourave.

\- Chourave ? Demanda Marlène en réfléchissant.

\- Il n'aurait pas dit combattre le mort vivant ? demanda Alice.

Lily sursauta.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, je sais, le philtre de mort vivante ! Un ver vert ! Le mucus de Veracrasse ! La potion de Wiggenweld !

Marlène cria, pendant qu'Alice et Dorcas regardaient les deux autres filles sans comprendre.

\- L'antidote c'est ça ! Il a besoin de potion de Wiggenweld, parce qu'au fait, ils lui ont administrés le philtre de mort vivante ! C'est ça que voulait dire Dumbledore !

\- Expliquez-nous hé !

\- Le ver vert dont il a besoin c'est le mucus de Veracrasse qu'on utilise dans la potion de Wiggenweld qui est l'antidote du philtre de mort vivante.

L'excitation fut générale.

\- Mais pourquoi Chourave ?

\- Je pense que le philtre a dû être trop fort. Si jamais, la quantité de fève soporifique est augmenté d'un demi millimètre, il devient dangereux et dans des rares cas fatale. Conclut Marlène avec gravité.

La joie d'avoir trouvé l'énigme fut remplacé par l'inquiétude.

\- C'est pour ça que Chourave était-là, par pour préparer l'antidote qu'aurait pu faire n'importe quel professeur ou même certains élèves, mais pour renforcer l'aide au cas où Bilius aurait carrément besoin de Wiggentree. Murmura Lily

\- Je ne sais pas s'il y a un moyen de savoir comment il se porte. Je vais vraiment culpabiliser, c'est mon coéquipier et je passe mon temps à lui gueuler dessus.

\- Culpabilise pas, tu gueules sur tout le monde. Taquina Alice.

\- Vous pensez que c'est les Serpentards ? Demanda Lily.

\- Qui ça peut être sinon ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que l'idée se généralise, je vous signale que le mec qui s'est jeté sur moi, il y a trois jours est de Serdaigle.

\- Mais tu nous a dit qu'il a avoué lui-même ce qu'il t'a fait à Dumbledore et qu'il avait aucun contrôle sur lui. Il devait subir l'imperium. Continua Dorcas.

\- Comme si un simple étudiant saurait jeté le sort de l'imperium. Conclut Marlène.

\- Oui. Déclara Lily. Moi, je peux.

Les autres filles la regardèrent incrédules.

\- Juste pour vous dire que c'est possible, mais en réalité, c'est une excuse facile parce qu'au fond personne ne peut prouver s'il agissait de son propre gré ou qu'il était contraint.

\- C'est exactement ce que je pensais. Continua Alice en faisant abstraction de l'aveu de Lily. Moi, j'ai plus l'impression qu'il agissait seul, parce que son plan ne paraissait pas bien élaboré si tu veux mon avis. Et puis il s'est fait prendre facilement.

\- Comme ça peut-être justement parce que c'est un sbire de quelqu'un d'autres et qu'ils s'en moquaient qu'il se fasse prendre. Après tout, les méchants sont connus pour donner le sale boulot aux elfes.

\- D'abord Lily, puis la jeune Mary McDonald, ensuite Lily à nouveau, maintenant Bilius Thomas. Une chose est sûr peu importe qui ils sont, ils ont une mission c'est d'effrayer et attaquer les nés-moldus. Et la première attaque, c'était des Serpentards. Reste à savoir s'ils agissent seuls ou pas. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

Lily avait déjà une petite idée et elle ne pouvait pas le dire à ses amies, mais cette fois-ci c'était pour leur propre protection. Elle fit une grimace réalisant qu'en l'espace de seulement deux mois, elle avait déjà accumulé pas mal de secrets. Sirius et sa mystérieuse conversation dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Regulus que Potter avait rencontré il y a quelques soirs, son entrée secrète à l'infirmerie et l'attaque contre Regulus Black, la petite séance de chantage sur Jeremiah avec Potter. Soudain, ces idées lui rappelèrent que tous ses secrets avaient un rapport avec James Potter, Sirius Black ou Rémus Lupin.

Les filles finirent par descendre à midi pour prendre leur déjeuner ensemble comme elles ne l'avaient pas fait depuis belle lurette. Quelques mètres plus loin, étaient assis les maraudeurs, qui chuchotaient et chahutaient seuls dans leur coin. Les quatre filles se regardèrent et se sourirent en sachant d'avance sur quoi étayaient leurs réflexions.

\- C'est quand même dommage que tu n'aies pas reconnu son visage. Conclut Sirius.

Rémus ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer son interlocuteur avec curiosité. Peter et James occupés à trouver un moyen plus efficace qu'un mot de passe pour verrouiller leur carte de Poudlard, ne firent pas attention au regard du jeune loup-garou. James finit par jeter sa plume et se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Bon, tu as mangé, tu t'es changé les idées, tu as même jeté un peu de bombabouses. Alors tu vas m'aider où tu vas faire ta capricieuse plus longtemps ?

\- Ecoute, tu me demandes vraiment un énorme service, là ! Je vais m'entrainer combien de fois par jour ?

\- Ben, dès que tu peux faut que tu te mettes à niveau et que tu apprennes à coordonner avec Marlène.

Sirius refusa en hochant la tête.

\- Je peux pas coordonner avec Marlène, James !

\- Bon, alors je reformule autrement, tu sauves ton meilleur pote et je t'empêche de te faire démolir par elle. De toute façon, ça viendra, ça viendra avec ou sans Quidditch.

Peter ricana.

\- Tu sais que tu vas me faire suer, prolonger mes insomnies, me faire jouer dans une équipe où la batteuse va finir par me tuer, et contre l'équipe où joue mon frère. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

\- Et alors ? Demanda Rémus, tu as peur de lui casser un bras avec ta batte maintenant ?

\- Rémus, c'est mon frère. Je ne vais pas me mettre à le casser en deux, je jouerai sûrement avec un peu de réserve.

\- Alors que lui, il pourra sûrement t'envoyer deux cognards en pleine figure et il ne s'en soucierait même pas.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Rémus était le rancunier dans l'histoire ? Sirius lui envoya un regard noir et se tourna vers James.

\- Bon, tu me dois ça Corne de gazelle. Lança-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ta touffe est plus drue que la barbe de Hagrid, mon vieux.

\- Au moins, mes cornes ne le sont pas.

\- Ben, quand tu les oubliais sur ta tête, elles étaient bien poilues.

\- Des cornes poilues et drues.

\- Corne drue. S'exclama James. Ça, ça fait un bon surnom.

\- Je rêve où il s'est choisi un surnom tout seul ? Ricana Sirius.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la salle, pendant que Peter les regardaient s'en aller. Comme d'habitude, il était à la traîne. Toujours le dernier à finir ses devoirs, le dernier d'entre eux à comprendre les principes de base de la botanique, le dernier à apprendre les sortilèges, le dernier à être pubère, le dernier à avoir embrassé une fille, le dernier à arriver en haut des escaliers, le dernier à se transformer, le dernier à avoir un surnom. Le dernier à être intégré, c'est tout ce qu'il a toujours été. Il tourna la tête vers Rémus et vit son air songeur. Correction faite, il n'était peut-être pas le dernier à se transformer, son ami lui n'avait pas eu le choix. Il chassa de son esprit ses remontrances et fut prit de pitié pour son ami.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, Rémus ?

Le jeune lycanthrope hésita.

\- Plus j'essaie de me rappeler, plus j'ai peur que le garçon que j'ai vu dans la cabane de Hagrid soit Regulus Black.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Justement non.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Et inquiéter Sirius pour rien ? Ce n'est qu'un petit doute.

\- Mais pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareil à un animal sans défense ?

\- Parce qu'on lui aura donné l'ordre. Comme tout ce qui se passe en ce moment à l'école. Les agressions, disparitions…

\- Ça en devient effrayant. Grommela Peter.

Dorcas leva la tête et croisa le regard de Peter. Ce dernier sursauta et lui sourit. Elle, elle était la seule qui ne le faisait pas sentir comme le boulet qui finissait par vous tirer vers le fond de l'océan.

* * *

 _Flash-back._

\- Bonjour !

Peter se retourna et vit une petite fille de onze ans le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Elle semblait perdue, elle avait une grosse valise et une cage avec un rat dedans. Il se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de chercher le quai 9 ¾, quelque chose dans le regard de la fille lui rappelait ses airs hagards à lui.

Peter se tourna vers sa grand-mère à qui il souhaita au revoir, et sourit à la petite fille en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il fut fier pour une fois d'être celui qui savait quelque chose avant quelqu'un, il n'allait pas laisser sa chance passer. Il prit une posture assurée, plaça la cage bien serrée près de la valise de la jeune fille.

\- Tu cherches le quai 9 3/4, n'est-ce pas ? Elle acquiesça, alors, il continua. Garde ta main dans la mienne, je t'aiderai à traverser mais il faut que tu mettes un peu plus de force à pousser ton chariot, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien installé ton rat. Tu fermes les yeux et tu traverses ce mur en même temps que moi. D'accord.

Elle continuait de sourire en hochant la tête. Dès qu'ils eurent traversé le quai, elle se tourna vers le garçon et lui dit.

\- Merci. Je m'appelle Dorcas et toi ?

\- Peter.

\- C'est ta troisième année ici ? Ou deuxième ?

\- Ma deuxième année, je suis à Gryffondor.

\- Ça se voit. Lui dit-elle alors que Peter rougissait, tu es gentil. Pas comme mes cousins, ils m'ont dit que je devais attendre qu'une porte magique s'ouvre pour accéder au Poudlard express.

\- Pourquoi t'ont-ils dit ça ?

\- Ils me font des blagues. Ils étaient à Poudlard avant aussi, mais ils ont fini leurs études. J'espère que j'irai à Gryffondor aussi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire innocent. Au moins j'y ai un ami maintenant. Lança-t-elle spontanément.

\- J'espère aussi. Murmura-t-il alors que ses joues rondes devenaient rouges tomate.

Fin du flash-back

* * *

Depuis ce jour-là, Dorcas Meadowes avait passé ses quatre ans à Poudlard à être douce, spontanée et gentille avec Peter. Lui qui avait été invisible pour tout le monde avant de devenir l'ombre de James et Sirius. Lui, Dorcas l'avait remarqué et lui avait offert son amitié avant tout le monde.

Peter prit son courage à deux mains et se décida de lui demander si elle se sentait bien, il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis son réveil en fanfare la veille du bal. Il s'était écoulé trois jours, il devait lui demander.

\- Dorcas, je peux te parler ?

Peter n'en revenait pas, Rémus l'avait devancé et Dorcas avait obéit, elle sauta presque de son siège comme si elle attendait que le garçon lui parle ou l'emmène avec lui. Peter serra le poing. Un jour, il arrêterait de se battre pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il les regarda avec envi, sortir de la grande salle.

Lily n'ayant pas raté la scène, elle remarqua l'émotion flagrante sur le visage de Peter et décida de détourner le visage. Décidemment, l'amour était vraiment compliqué.

\- Je dois aller m'entraîner. Eclata Marlène en faisant la moue. J'ai la flemme ! Je veux juste manger et dormir.

\- Si tu fais ça, qui est-ce qui va déglinguer les mâchoires des Serpentards ? Encouragea Alice.

\- Je n'y peux rien toute seule, maintenant qu'on sait que mon coéquipier est indisposé, je ne peux pas jouer en tant que batteuse seule !

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait pas de remplaçants.

\- Parce que James est perfectionniste et que tant que les candidats n'étaient pas très bons, il les a envoyé baladé.

\- Typique ! Cracha Lily.

\- Oh ! ça va Lily, sur ce point il te ressemble vraiment.

\- Je ne suis pas perfectionniste. Se défendit Lily.

Alice et Marlène éclatèrent de rire, pendant que Lily leur faisait une grimace.

\- Bon, j'y vais. Il faut que je voie ce que James et Frank ont trouvé comme solution.

Alice fit une grimace et Lily éclata de rire.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de dire son prénom Marlène, je ne ferai peut-être pas d'indigestion.

Alice et Lily se retrouvèrent seules dans la table des Gryffondors. Peter était sorti avant Marlène et les étudiants de premières années finirent par sortir. Elles finirent leur dessert en silence, quand Darius Weasley vint vers Lily. Alice écarquilla les yeux, se pinça les lèvres et s'empêcha de rire en voyant le visage du garçon tourner au cramoisie.

\- Bonjour Lily.

\- Bonjour Darius.

Comme d'habitude, Darius ne saluait jamais les personnes avec Lily. Comme s'il ne voyait qu'elle, comme si les gens autours d'elle étaient transparents.

\- Je pense… Je pense que tu… Tu ne m'as pas reconnu dans le ba… dans le bal.

\- Désolé mais non. Répondit Lily gentiment.

\- On a… On a dansé ensemble deux fois.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-telle curieuse.

\- Oui, tu portais du blanc… Du blanc pas vrai, tu étais bronzée.

\- Effectivement.

\- Je… Je me suis transformé… deux fois, pour qu'on puisse… Euh… danser à deux reprises…

\- Oh !

Alice se leva et sortit presque en courant.

\- En tout cas, c'était… C'était… C'était vraiment… Magnifique. Ils diront quand les résultats… De la meilleure…

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Répondit Lily honnêtement. Mais ce sera affiché.

\- J'espère que tu l'auras, tu ressemblais à … une princesse…Oui !

\- Oh merci Darius, c'est gentil, mais pas à ce point.

\- Si et plus même…

Il rougissait à vue d'œil, puis suait et Lily se sentait gênée comme à chaque fois. Elle avait pitié de lui, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire à quel point elle se sentait mal à l'aise, de peur de le blesser. Il paraissait si fragile qu'elle avait peur qu'il perçoive une grimace ou un regard, alors elle ressemblait à une statue avec des mots gentils quand il venait lui parler.

\- Tu… Il… y a une sortie… Pré-au-lard, la semaine…Prochaine…

\- Oui, je sais. Ça nous fera du bien. J'espère que tu t'y amuseras bien. Lança-t-elle en vitesse en se levant, en priant Dieu pour qu'il n'ose pas lui demander.

\- Je… Oui… Toi aussi. Finit-il par lancer en baissant les yeux.

Lily ne dit rien se sentant victorieuse.

\- Tu-veux-y-aller-avec-moi. Lança-t-il d'une seule traite.

La jeune fille voulait que quelqu'un la pétrifie à ce moment précis.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai déjà… J'ai déjà un plan. Lança-t-elle maladroitement en lui jetant un regard désolé.

Il lui offrit un regard effrayant, elle fronça les sourcils, puis il partit en trombe. Alice qui les surveillait de loin, revint vers Lily.

\- Un jour, il va te kidnapper, il n'est vraiment pas normal.

\- Il m'a jeté un regard de tueur parce que je lui ai dit que je vais à Pré-au-lard avec quelqu'un d'autres.

\- Tu es foutu ma fille, faut que tu te trouves un plan, sinon il risque de se jeter sur toi.

\- Je n'attire que les fous.

\- Hé ! Je te signale que je sors avec l'un deux !

\- Ça va, je sais qu'il ne t'intéresse pas vraiment Marcus.

\- Sûrement, mais au moins, il me distrait. En parlant de distraction, tu n'as toujours pas d'idée sur ton mystérieux danseur du bal ?

\- Non, rien, nada ! Je pense qu'il doit être en septième année. Je ne connais aucun garçon aussi drôle et avec autant d'imagination ou de discussion. Oh mon dieu, si ça se trouve quelqu'un m'avait drogué et qu'il n'existe pas. Je me suis même demandé s'il n'était même pas de Poudlard. Et puis, sa réaction quand il a su qui j'étais m'a un peu fait peur. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir avec moi. Imagine c'est un Serpentard ? ça n'est pas possible, il était si…

\- Oh ma fille, tu es vraiment tombé profond…

Lily rougit puis soupira.

Les jeunes filles sortirent de la salle commune et décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans leurs devoirs.

\- Oui c'est à mourir de rire, j'étais au terrain, mais il y a les entrainements de Gryffondors maintenant. Apparemment, ils ont mis Black comme batteur, je me demande comment Reg va réagir… Lança Eleanor Harvey l'attrapeuse des Serpentards.

Lily et Alice qui passaient près de la table verte, eurent le temps d'entendre cette remarque, elles se regardèrent en ouvrant la bouche.

\- Oh mon dieu ! James va ruiner l'équipe. Lança Alice. Marlène et Sirius batteurs, je ne veux même pas voir ça. Ils vont se retourner l'un contre l'autre. Lily, il faut qu'on aille voir ça.

\- Mais Alice, il faut qu'on travaille.

\- Je travaillerai tout à l'heure, je peux ne pas rater ça.

Lily hocha la tête de droite à gauche et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque seule, en souriant, elle se rappela de ce que leur avait confié Marlène la veille. La soirée du bal avait décidemment fait beaucoup de dégâts amoureux.


	21. Nos meilleurs ennemis

**Nos meilleurs ennemis**

 _Flash-back._

 ** _Le bal d'halloween._**

Marlène était penchée sur le buffet, elle avait entendu quelqu'un dire que le grand récipient à motif gris ne comportait pas que des boissons licites. Elle avait besoin de remontant. Elle finit par le trouver et versa le contenu après l'avoir senti dans son verre. Elle but une gorgée et sentit la brûlure du Whiskey se répandre dans sa gorge, elle se lécha les lèvres et se tourna vers la salle. Un grand garçon, avec un air de star la regardait un sourire en coin.

\- Tu veux danser ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, lui prit la main et la fit tourner dans la salle. Il avait un parfum enivrant pensait Marlène.

Sirius black, attendait une ouverture depuis que Lily lui avait conseillé d'aller vers la fille en bleu. Dès que les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur la nouvelle Marlène, il ne put plus bouger. Sa peau, ses rondeurs, ses yeux bleus. Elle avait des mains si fines, qu'il ne pouvait que la trouver élégante. Il l'observa longtemps en train de farfouiller le buffet, alors qu'il s'émoustillait en pensant à ce que ses doigts et ses mains fines lui feraient comme effet s'ils le touchaient lui.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité du garçon qui dansait avec elle. Mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il la regardait d'une manière très sexy. Ils dansèrent pendant des minutes qui durèrent une éternité. Marlène avait chaud, Sirius avait la tête en bouillis. Ils dansèrent, puis revinrent vers le récipient gris, et firent des allers retours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement obnubilés dans leur bulle.

\- Alors, tu ne sais toujours pas qui je suis ? Demanda Sirius, qui lui-même ne savait plus où il en était.

\- Si… Bien sûr que si, tu es le mec qui essaye de me soûler et qui danse super bien. Lança Marlène en s'humectant les lèvres.

Elle allait le rendre fou.

\- J'ai chaud. Il faut chaud non ? Continua-t-elle.

Elle utilisa ses mains comme éventail et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, elle avait rosi, il le remarqua et voulut lui toucher ses joues si laiteuses.

\- Moi aussi j'ai chaud. J'ai si chaud que j'ai envi d'aller nager. Tu sais nager, déesse ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler déesse.

\- Ça te va bien. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle frissonna et s'éloigna de lui en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il la retint vers lui, en lui caressant le dos sensuellement. Il remonta jusqu'à arriver à son cou, où il planta sa main sur sa peau nue, alors la respiration de Marlène accéléra. L'alcool n'y était plus pour rien, cette sensation, elle ne l'avait ressenti qu'une fois.

Elle le regarda pour la première fois au fond de ses yeux. Ces yeux gris qu'elle reconnaîtrait partout, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milliers. Elle ne s'était pas concentrée dessus, au début, mais cette lueur coquine, et cet air suffisant d'un Black ne la tromperait pas. Contre toute attente, elle décida qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, qu'elle arrêterait de jouer à qui est qui, qu'elle profiterait de cette situation pour faire cette chose qu'elle n'osait pas faire depuis des années.

\- Suis-moi. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle l'entraîna sans vraiment y réfléchir à leur salle commune, dit le mot de passe et entra, elle vérifia que personne n'était là et le tira vers elle.

\- Si tu as chaud, ce n'est pas à côté de la cheminée que tu auras plus froid. Remarqua Sirius.

Les yeux gris du garçon brillaient d'une lueur enflammée, s'il s'écoutait ou s'il écoutait ses pulsions, la fausse brune dans ses bras serait déjà nue. Il se posait mille questions, et son état d'ivresse l'empêchait d'avoir toutes les réponses. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle mit ses bras autours de son cou, ses yeux le suppliait presque.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Il se pencha vers elle, elle respirait fort, il mit sa main sur son visage et avant qu'elle n'eut finit de fermer les yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur elle. Un baiser qu'elle aurait voulu doux et léger qui se transforma en quelques secondes en un combat de langue. Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré, elle avait des lèvres si douces, et ce jeu avec sa langue, le rendait toute chose. Elle respirait toujours aussi fort, il la tenait de plus en plus serré contre lui, essayant d'explorer toutes les parties de son corps. Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de quelqu'un ainsi. Elle était parfaite. Il glissa une main dans son dos et chercha la fermeture de sa robe, elle coula sa main sous sa chemise et toucha cette peau nue, qu'elle avait rêvé plusieurs fois de parcourir, puis soudain, elle se détacha de lui. Elle régula sa respiration et le regarda comme jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait vu, elle détourna son regard et le repoussa en douceur. Elle avait le tournis.

Trop de danses, trop d'alcool, trop vite, trop de lumière, trop d'émotions. Son cœur, sa tête, son estomac tout était en vrille. Elle ressentit de la nausée.

\- Va-t-en ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Elle n'allait quand même pas vomir devant lui, elle le poussa en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche et Sirius comprit qu'elle allait être mal. Mais au lieu de s'en aller, il s'approcha d'elle et voulut lui offrir une fiole qu'il sortit de sa veste, quand elle le repoussa à nouveau.

\- Tiens ça. Grinça-t-il.

\- Oui, mais va-t-en, je ne veux… Elle arrêta un hoquet, puis s'assit en tentant de réguler sa respiration. Mais dégage, part !

\- Mais, je m'en fous si tu vomis, j'ai vomis tellement de fois devant tout le monde. Juste bois ça !

\- C'est quoi ?

Elle se battait encore pour chasser la nausée, les vomissements s'étant éloignés pour l'instant. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- C'est une potion anti-nausée.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne veux pas m'empoisonner ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Si je voulais, je l'aurai fait depuis ma troisième année, maintenant bois-ça !

Soudain Marlène écarquilla les yeux. Il savait qui elle était ! Sirius se rendant compte de son erreur, essaya de trouver quelque chose pour se rattraper mais en vain.

\- Tu sais ! Tu savais ? Tu sais depuis quand ?

\- Toi aussi, tu sais ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Convaincus, l'un et l'autre qu'ils ne jouaient pas que chacun d'eux savaient exactement qui était la personne devant lui, et surtout ce qu'ils faisaient l'un à l'autre.

\- Donc quoi ? tu voulais en profiter ce soir ? Profiter de ton déguisement ? Lança Marlène blessée. Viens on va la sauter, elle saura jamais que c'était moi !

\- Et toi ? On en parle ? Te jeter sur le premier inconnu ? Ou tu voulais profiter du mec que tu n'assumes pas en étant toi-même !

Marlène le gifla et monta dans son dortoir en courant. Elle finit par vomir, pleurer et finalement s'écrouler dans son lit comme un enfant.

Fin du flash-back

* * *

Alice, Frank, Ronald Radnard, Marcus et Casey Clagg étaient installés dans les bancs placés dans le terrain de Quidditch. Marlène McKinnon avait crié à réveiller des morts.

« Il n'a jamais joué, il est nul, tu es nul ! » « S'il m'énerve je le fais tomber de son balai » « Ne me provoque pas, ou je vous castre et j'utilise vos boules comme cognards » etc... Toutes des phrases entendues de loin, par le reste de l'équipe et Alice Fawley.

\- Marlène ! Avait fini par crier Alice en voyant que son amie ne se calmait toujours pas après quinze minutes de rage.

Marlène se retourna et vit son alliée lui faire des signes de la main. Elle vint vers elle en jetant son balai près du banc et lança à l'équipe.

\- Quoi ! Vous avez un problème ?

Personne n'était assez fou pour la provoquer.

\- Tu vas te calmer oui !

\- Alice, s'il te plait, ne me demanda pas de me calmer !

Alice la tira encore plus loin et la fit asseoir sur le gazon. James en avait profité pour demander au reste de l'équipe de se mettre en place.

\- Ne lui montre pas que tu es blessée, ne lui montre pas à quel point ça t'a fait mal.

\- Ça ne m'a pas fait mal, parce que... Ma fierté…

\- Marlène ne joue pas à ça avec moi. D'après ce que tu nous as raconté, tu l'as autant allumé qu'il l'a fait. Ça t'a fait mal, c'est normal.

Marlène se tint la tête entre les mains.

\- Je ne peux pas encore être dans la même pièce que lui, je ne peux pas être dans la même équipe que lui. Alice…

Elle souffla.

\- Il… et puis merde. Je n'ai pas toute ma tête, j'essayai de me contrôler avant mais après ce qui s'est passé au bal, après que j'ai goûté…

Marlène le regarda puis finit par dire à son amie.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Si, si et si. Marlène bon sang, tu es mon seul espoir, si toi tu n'arrives pas à être plus forte que tes sentiments donc moi je dois aller me jeter au lac. Donc, moi je n'y arriverai jamais. Je n'ai pas suivi la moitié de votre dispute parce que je bavais sur Frank, alors que mon copain était en train de me caresser la main. Regarde, il y a pas plus pathétique que ça et pourtant je me débrouille ! Alors, ne me laisse pas tomber, si toi, tu ne peux pas être forte, je vais finir par faire une bêtise.

\- Tu es aussi folle que Lily au fond. Conclut Marlène en souriant enfin.

\- Alors tu feras un effort pour moi ?

\- Je ne te promets rien !

\- Fais comme si ce n'était pas lui. Ecoute c'était un autre mec l'autre soir, il n'avait même pas son apparence, alors fais comme si…

\- Ça ne marchera pas, mais bon, je ne peux pas laisser tomber l'équipe. Que Merlin me vienne en aide !

\- Je serais là, au besoin.

Elle embrassa son amie et alla rejoindre son équipe.

James était revenu en retard ce soir-là, il avait passé le pire entrainement de sa vie, Sirius était au pire de sa forme, Marlène était ou hésitante ou plus agressive, il les avait engueulé à perdre la voix, Frank passait son temps à vouloir taper Marcus et à lui intimer qu'il envoie mal les balles. Il entra dans la salle commune, jeta son sac par terre et hurla de rage. Il se tourna et vit Lily assise en face de la cheminée, une plume à la main, sa baguette dans les cheveux en chignon et un parchemin dans l'autre main. Elle le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Il s'arrêta de marcher. Il la scruta en passant ses yeux sur elle comme un scanner, il toisa chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque détail de son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose. Il décida de s'en aller avant qu'elle ne gâche cette vue.

Il souffla et sentit la pression partir. Il avait suffit qu'il la voie, un petit fragment de vie avec autant d'aura positive. Il secoua sa tête et remonta dormir.

Le lendemain, les cours avaient repris, la compétition entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards fut encore plus rude, la semaine qui précédait le match était souvent accompagnée de guerre dans les couloirs. Seulement cette année, la peur des châtiments et des mise-en-gardes des directeurs de maison, avait diminué les sorts, mais n'avaient en rien diminué la haine.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, qui traitait de duel ce jour-là, avait fini par être utilisé comme échappatoire entre les élèves. Leur professeur Miranda Marchebalk, avait cependant bien fait en sorte, de ne faire participer aucun né-moldu remarqua Lily et pourtant…

James Potter se retrouva face à Severus Rogue, et tous les deux finirent par se faire retrancher des points pour blessures sur l'autre et une retenue.

James avait commencé par un maléfice de chauve-furie, mais Severus fut plus rapide et lança un bouclier. Ce dernier enchaina avec un sort de saucisson que James n'eut aucun mal à éviter, Severus s'énervant en entendant les remarques désobligeantes de ses camarades finit par envoyer un double sort qui résultat d'une entaille dans l'oreille de James, qui pourtant s'était baissé. Le professeur remarquant le sang gicler, arrêta le duel, mais James trop orgueilleux lança un Stupéfix qui envoya valser Severus inconscient à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Quel idiot ce Potter, elle a mis fin au duel !

\- C'est Servilus qui l'a blessé en premier, je te signale ! Fit remarquer Black en entendant la remarque de Lily.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais même pas attention à ce que dit une sang-de-bourbe. Lança Avery pas très loin d'eux.

Sans crier gare, alors que leur professeur venait de s'occuper de James et Severus, Sirius en entendant cette remarque envoya un sort cuisant à Avery.

Au même moment, profitant de la pagaille, Healtham Yaxley en profita pour lancer un sort informulé, Lily voyant le geste de la baguette et le regard concentré du Serpentard, comprit ce qu'il faisait et s'empressa de jeter le charme de bouclier entre elle et Sirius. Seulement Alice qui se trouvait près de Lily fut touchée, Cette dernière se tourna et réalisa qu'Alice se tordait seule sur le sol. Lily, se tourna vers son professeur en demandant de l'aide. Professeur Marchebalk réanima Rogue, annula le sort cuisant sur Avery et essaya d'arrêter les saignements

\- Yaxley, Avery, Rogue, Potter, Black et Evans dehors ! Allez au bureau du directeur tout de suite ! Le reste, vous bougez ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, je vous ferai tous refaire l'année ! J'emmène mademoiselle Fawley à l'infirmerie.

Les six étudiants sortirent en créant des écarts entre eux. Lily avança devant, en se rappelant qu'elle était tout de même préfète, Rogue marcha derrière tout le monde. Les six étudiants avaient tous leurs baguettes en main, parés à n'importe quel moment à dégainer, soudain quand Yaxley s'arrêta.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller voir le vieux, si c'est pour qu'il se mette à défendre la sang-de-bourbe et leur distribuer à tous des bonbons.

Lily poussa James et Sirius qui s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur le jeune garçon et revint vers Yaxley.

\- Tu vas écouter la sang-de-bourbe et avancer devant moi jusqu'au bureau ou j'enlève trois cents points à Serpentards.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Tu crois que tu as le pouvoir d'enlever autant de points ?

\- Demanda à ton camarde préfet combien ça fait de points, de jeter un sortilège de magie noire informulé ! C'est ou ça ou Azkaban. Au fond c'est toi qui vois !

\- Tu te crois futé ! Personne ne peut savoir ce que j'ai envoyé comme sort, c'est notre parole contre la tienne. Ricana-t-il en la toisant.

Lily força un sourire, elle se tourna regarda James qui suivit le signe de sa main il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il se contenta de se décaler près d'elle.

\- Faudrait être plus attentif en cours Yaxley, bien sûr qu'il y a un moyen, Expeliarmus. Enchaina-t-elle sans que les autres ne réalisent qu'elle venait de le désarmer.

James comprit alors ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il se projeta à l'air et attrapa la baguette qu'il tint serré contre sa main en offrant son sourire le plus vicieux.

\- Maintenant on laissera le vieux décider, comme tu dis Yaxley, aller avancez. Déclara Lily en dirigeant sa baguette vers Yaxley.

Yaxley était sans baguette, Avery réalisa qu'il avait deux baguettes dirigées vers lui, celle de James et de Sirius. Il se tourna et vit Rogue diriger sa baguette vers James, alors que la préfète poussait Yaxley à avancer.

\- Severus, baisse ta baguette. Lui cria-t-elle.

\- Quand vous baisserez les vôtres ! Se défendit-il.

\- Severus, personne n'a sa baguette sur toi ! Baisse ta baguette.

Severus Rogue ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait écouter Lily, mais s'il le faisait Yaxley et Avery ne pourraient plus jamais le respecter. Il ne dit plus un mot et hocha la tête. Elle le toisa, puis décida de l'ignorer en se mettant derrière les Serpentards à présent. Sirius et James la suivaient de près.

Arrivés au bureau du directeur, ce dernier les accueillit avec froideur.

\- Les préfets je vous écoute.

\- Nous étions en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, nous avions un cours de duel avancé. Après plusieurs passage, le tirage tomba sur moi et Potter, nous nous sommes envoyés des sorts puis Potter m'a envoyé un Stupéfix et je…

\- J'ai envoyé le Stupéfix après que tu m'aies ouvert l'oreille je te signale.

\- Monsieur Rogue, auriez-vous l'obligeance de n'oublier aucun détail ?

Se sentant piégé, il finit par raconter tout ce qui se passa dans la salle de classe puis s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Lily qui le regardait d'un regard déçu, il n'avait donc pas l'intention de dire ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir ni ce qui s'était passé après que James l'ait stupefixié. La jeune fille, bien que blessée, décida de lui donner une chance.

\- C'est tout ? Chuchota-t-elle au garçon.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai vu en cours !

Dumbledore qui ne rata pas l'échange se tourna vers Lily.

\- Je présume que ce n'est pas tout alors ?

Lily donna la baguette de Yaxley à son directeur en racontant tout depuis le début, n'oubliant aucun mot, aucun sort, aucune réaction et aucun détail.

Le professeur se leva de son siège et lança un sort à la baguette, il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Yaxley.

\- Qui vous a appris à jeter ce sort ?

\- Je l'ai appris dans un livre.

\- Aucun livre de Poudlard. Répondit Dumbledore qui soudain devint effrayant.

\- Si, dans la réserve.

\- N'insultez pas mon intelligence, je vous ai dit aucun livre de Poudlard, c'était une affirmation et non une question, Yaxley.

Soudain, un frisson parcourut la pièce. Personne ne disait plus un mot, la posture et le regard effrayant de Dumbledore, faisaient peur même à ceux qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

\- Un livre chez moi, à la maison. Bredouilla Yaxley.

\- Bien… Sortez tous ! Yaxley, asseyez-vous donc !

Avery sortit en premier et s'empressa de tourner vers le couloir perpendiculaire sans attendre son camarde de dortoir, ce dernier réalisant ce qu'il attendait dans leur salle commune, essaya au moins de s'excuser auprès de Lily.

\- Lily !

\- Rentre dans ta maison Severus, je pense que tu as assez de chose à régler là-bas ! Lança-t-elle sèchement.

Elle pressa le pas et ne se retourna plus jusqu'à ce que son ami ait disparu puis elle reprit sa démarche normale en silence. Sirius et James continuaient de la suivre sans rien dire. Elle pivota pour les chercher quand elle les vit en pleine conversation, ils parlaient avec leurs yeux et en signes. Sirius la vit et tenta.

\- Tu vas nous enlever combien de points ?

\- Je me fais appeler par tous les noms abjects qui puissent exister si je me mettais à jeter des sorts à tous les sots qui m'insultent, j'aurai tué quelqu'un ou je serai expulsé !

Sirius la regardait avec désolation, James, lui, la regardait comme si elle était un sapin de Noël rempli de cadeaux.

\- Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie. Dit-elle à Potter.

Il ne dit rien mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle ne cesserait pas de l'éblouir, il ne s'attendait pas à autant de sang froid et de vivacité. Elle avait de bon reflexe, et il ne pouvait que l'admirer encore plus. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, il n'arrivait pas à penser. Cette fille était unique.

\- Comme tu veux, moi j'y vais.

\- Tu as quelque chose ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Non, Alice.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu y ailles seule. James arrête de faire ton macho et va à l'infirmerie, tu l'accompagneras par la même occasion !

James avait envi de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Lily haussa les épaules et avança, James la rattrapa et marcha auprès d'elle silencieux une bonne minute avant d'arriver à aligner un semblant de phrase.

\- Bravo, pour le sang froid.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais.

\- Je l'ai toujours en général.

\- Sauf avec moi. Tenta-t-il.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement.

James ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette affirmation lui redonna le sourire. Lui aussi, il perdait son sang froid avec elle, elle le faisait sortir de sa zone de confort. Il sourit en pensant que c'était peut-être pareil pour elle, il fallait juste qu'elle le découvre, il n'en avait que faire si maintenant elle n'avait pas encore les mêmes sentiments que lui. Parce que oui, il était clair, qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, il n'avait jamais fait attention à qui que ce soit à part sa propre personne et ses amis. Les filles ne l'avaient intéressé que pour une seule et même raison. Seulement depuis qu'il avait connu cette fille, quelque chose en lui se muait. Il ne pouvait pas être lui-même autours d'elle, tout était plus intense, les cris plus forts, les disputes plus déroutantes, il était touché plus facilement, les regards étaient plus soutenus, les rires plus rayonnants, il pensait plus souvent à elle, s'inquiétait plus pour elle, elle le faisait passer par l'énervement à l'extrême à l'euphorie, tout était superlatif avec elle. James réalisant ça, il s'arrêta de marcher, s'adossa au mur et se pencha sur ses genoux. James était tombé amoureux !

\- Ça va ?

Lily accourut vers lui, quand elle le vit ainsi, pensant qu'il était blessé. Elle se pencha à son tour et chercha son visage. Il le releva vers elle et la vit si proche de lui, il n'avait jamais eu autant envi de l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de ses lèvres, cette proximité le rendait encore plus faible. James Potter, sportif, le meilleur en Quidditch, une carrure d'athlète, un mètre quatre vingt à son actif, se sentait aussi faible qu'une larve. Il soutint son regard. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- Oui… Dit-il avec une petite voix. Oui. Répéta-t-il en essayant de retrouver sa voix normale.

Elle scruta son visage et ses oreilles. Tout paraissait normal.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant d'être invincible, devant moi.

Il continuait de la regarder, il secoua la tête. Invincible ? Lui ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable pourtant.

« Ressaisis-toi bon sang, tu as l'air d'un malade ! »

\- Non. Ça va.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

\- Mademoiselle Evans, je crois que je vous vois plus souvent que mon reflet dans le miroir.

\- Mes obligations de préfète. Tenta Lily en faisant les yeux doux.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- Il est blessé, et Mademoiselle Fawley aussi. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je veux juste m'assurer qu'ils iront bien, ensuite je m'en vais.

\- Entrez. Fit-elle en soupirant. Mais vous tiendrez compagnie seulement à Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Fawley vient de sortir.

Lily se sentit piégée.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Oui, Professeur Mcgonagall a levé le sort et je lui ai donné un philtre, elle va bien.

\- Et Potter ? Demanda Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a jeté comme sort ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit James.

\- Je crois que c'est un sort de morsure, mais il l'a raté sinon…

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils.

\- Je crois qu'il lui faut une pommade, parce que si le sort l'a effectivement atteint… Son oreille risque…

\- Oui, oui... Désinfecter. Vous voulez le soigner à ma place ? Demanda Madame Pomfresh.

Lily rougit en voyant James qui riait. Elle détourna les yeux et s'éloigna du lit.

\- Mademoiselle Evans, mes malades ont besoin de repos, ne vous promenez pas ici.

Lily se rappella que Bilius Thomas devait sûrement être encore à l'infirmerie. Elle scruta les lits lointains et détecta effectivement une partie isolé et complètement cachée par trois paravents. James remarqua son regard et se demanda si elle ne savait pas. Elle retourna à son chevet en boudant et leva ses yeux vers le jeune garçon. Elle fixa ses yeux et eut une impression de déjà-vu. Elle s'empressa de détourner le regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent tous les deux de l'infirmerie.

\- Pourquoi, ils se donnent autant de mal à cacher les blessés ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu veux dire quoi ?

\- Je sais que c'est Thomas Bilius là-bas.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

\- On lui a fait boire un philtre de mort vivante mal dosé.

\- Tu es vraiment fouineuse. Commenta-t-il en souriant.

\- Je parie que tu savais déjà tout ça ! Se défendit-elle.

\- Non, je savais qu'il avait été attaqué parce que je suis son capitaine d'équipe. Mais je n'en savais pas plus.

Lily fit une grimace, elle était pourtant sûre que les maraudeurs savaient toujours tout.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je dirais rien.

\- Sauf à Rémus, Peter et Sirius ?

Il sourit.

\- Ils ne diront rien non plus.

\- C'est normal à qui ils diront sinon ? Le reste de l'école ce n'est pas vos amis tu sais. Vous passez votre temps à les torturer. Puis vous avez tellement d'imagination, qu'ils vous croiront sûrement pas.

« Et voilà le dragon est de retour » pensa-t-il. Seulement cette fois-ci, elle l'amusa plus qu'elle ne l'énerva. Il avait appris à s'habituer à sa répartie et son lunatisme.

\- Tu n'as pas tort en plus !

Elle était surprise, pour une fois qu'il ne l'a contredisait pas.

\- Alors auror Evans, tu penses que c'est qui, derrière les agressions ?

\- Pourquoi, je te dirai ?

\- Parce que moi, je te dirai, si je savais.

\- Mais moi, je ne suis pas aussi insensée que toi, je ne raconte pas ma vie à n'importe qui.

\- Premièrement ce n'est pas ta vie, deuxièmement, tu n'es pas n'importe qui Evans. déclara-t-il en souriant.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Tu le sauras un jour… Répondit-il avec un sourire au coin

Lily se demandait s'il la draguait encore, elle lui avait bien dit pourtant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais si elle pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée, pourquoi elle appréhendait, pourquoi ce sentiment encore ? James attendit une remarque mais rien n'arriva.

\- En tout cas, moi je ne crois pas du tout que Abbott était manipulé, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il a agit seul et que ça a mal tourné, alors il a inventé cette excuse.

\- Exactement ce que je me disais. Avoua Lily spontanément en écarquillant les yeux, comme si elle avait trouvé le saint-graal.

\- Tu vois, je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu le penses.

Elle roula des yeux.

\- Je pense que les Serpentards se sont mis à recruter des gens, comme ce que fait Voldemort dehors.

\- Tu dis son nom ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Oui, et je crois que nous aurions dû faire pareil. Je pense que nous devrions nous aussi apprendre à nous défendre…

Lily le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Etait-ce la nuit ? Etait-ce un autre ? Elle ne put s'enlever cette impression de déjà-vu, mais ne sut d'où lui venait cette sensation. Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait aussi, alors elle détourna les yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'elle le dévisageait. Elle n'arrivait seulement pas à croire qu'il ait eut la même idée qu'elle, cette même idée qu'elle ne voulait pas partager avec ses amies pour ne pas les mettre en danger. Elle hésita à lui dire qu'elle approuvait cette idée, mais finit par se remémorer que le garçon près d'elle, n'était autre que James Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de faire ça. Moi, mon rôle c'est de protéger pas former une armée. Quant à toi, Potter, il n'est pas nécessaire de te trouver une excuse pour jeter des sorts à droite et à gauche.

James pensa qu'il avait du faire un méfait assez grave, pour que Lily ait si peu foi en lui. Elle l'avait catégorisé bien avant qu'il sache qu'elle existe. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait dû voir de lui, ce qu'il avait fait devant elle, ou peut-être même ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il était dérouté, mais son orgueil ne lui permis pas encore une fois de chercher à se racheter aux yeux de la jeune rousse, bien au contraire, son sarcasme émergea en premier.

\- Au moins, je ferai quelque chose d'utile au lieu de me contenter de la théorie de mes livres chéris.

\- Ça ne sera pas utile, si ça fera enlever des points à Gryffondor.

\- Je les rattraperai ces points-là !

Lily éclata d'un rire moqueur.

\- Et tu comptes faire comment ? Séduire Mcgonagall ?

\- Pourquoi jouer si petit. Alors que je pense être le genre de Dumbledore.

Lily continua de rire mais cette fois-ci, son rire n'avait rien de moqueur, c'était ce rire spontannée, qu'elle n'avait offert qu'une fois au jeune garçon. Ce rire qui signifiait qu'elle était assez à l'aise pour se laisser aller, ce rire de gorge qui la faisait paraitre plus jeune qu'elle était insouciante et plus libre, ce rire qu'elle ne laissait jamais passer avec James Potter. Il la regarda longuement et lui sourit d'un air innocent, il était flatté qu'elle rit de sa blague et en rougit presque. Lily ne s'en étant pas rendu compte, se contenta de donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame et s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Dès qu'elle vit son amie, elle oublia l'existence même de James Potter, qui la regarda s'en aller sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'elle.

« J'en deviens ridicule » Pensa-t-il.

Il traça son chemin en voyant qu'Alice était en bonne forme, il lui offrit un sourire et s'en alla déçu de s'être fait oublié si facilement. Il arriva au commencement de l'escalier et jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui vers la rousse, un dernier espoir, un dernier regard avant de partir. Son petit baume quotidien. Sentant son regard, elle leva la tête et le regarda. Quelques secondes, juste quelques secondes où il n'entendait plus le bruit de la salle, les crépitements du feu, les portes s'ouvrir ou se fermer, juste quelques secondes de cet horizon vert où il aimait plonger ses yeux, quelques secondes avant qu'elle réalise que c'était lui et qu'elle se ferme à nouveau. Elle détourna les yeux, comme il s'y attendait. Il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à anticiper ses réactions. Il la connaissait mieux qu'elle pensait peu importe à quel point, elle lui criait que non.

Il savait qu'elle avait un combat interne, il savait que la mort de ses parents l'avait changé, qu'elle ne s'y était pas encore habitué, qu'elle cherchait ses nouveaux repères, que l'ancienne Lily n'était pas suffisante. Il savait lire dans ses yeux, plus que ne disait ses lèvres et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, il décida que peu importe à quel point elle prétendait le détester, il ne pouvait ignorer ses autres signes d'elle. Cette fois où elle l'avait regardé avec émotion, cette fois où il la trouva pliée en deux de rire dans le placard, son rire le plus sincère et le plus contagieux, cette fois où elle fut touchée par son aide… Il n'y avait pas que de la haine, elle ne pouvait pas toujours se cacher derrière.

\- Lily je te parle !

\- Pardon. Je pensais à un truc que m'a dit Potter.

\- Eh ben voilà, j'étais en train de mourir à coté de toi et tu t'en fous. Décidemment, tu as autre chose en tête à part Potter ?

Lily regarda son amie avec incrédulité.

\- Tu es sérieuse là ?

\- Lily… Oh Lily !

\- Alice ?

Alice sursauta. Elle reconnut la voix et se tourna vers son interlocuteur laissant une Lily en plein développement de la colère.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils t'ont jeté un sort, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Frank en l'auscultant.

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même, lui toucha les cheveux puis le visage, pendant qu'elle le regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte. Chaque partie de son corps où il put poser sa main garda cette empreinte chaude imprégnée sur elle.

« Je ne prendrais plus jamais de douche ! » Pensa-t-elle en réalisant que si l'une de ses amies entendait ses pensées, elle deviendrait la risée des Gryffondors.

\- Je… La vérité, je ne me sens pas très bien. Feignit Alice.

Lily n'en revenait pas. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sa meilleure amie était décidemment une grande manipulatrice.

\- J'ai un peu le vertige.

Frank l'aida à s'asseoir et se plaça auprès d'elle en la regardant d'un air inquiet. Lily se tapa le front et se mit à rire.

\- Elle est grave ! Lui murmura Marlène qui regardait la scène tout en finissant son devoir de métamorphose.

Lily se tourna vers son aînée et put enfin se permettre d'éclater de rire.

\- Il y a deux jours, elle pleurait en le traitant de sale égoïste d'ignorant. Aujourd'hui, elle se fait passer pour morte pour qu'il la caresse. Continua Marlène.

Lily continuait de rire.

\- Franchement, je ne m'ennuie jamais avec vous deux. Toi, en mode tyran et elle en mode flan. Conclut Lily.

\- Tu parles miss parfaite, tu devrais essayer les garçons toi aussi. Tu as un rendez-vous ce dimanche ?

\- Oui. Toi, ma chère.

\- Non, non ! désolée de te poser un lapin ma jolie rousse mais j'y vais avec Radnard.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais…

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas mon genre ? Il ne me plait pas ? Et alors, je devrais arrêter de suivre ce qui me plait, ça ne me crée que des embrouilles.

\- Oh, mais je m'inquiète pas pour toi, Mar. Mais pour le pauvre préfet, je suis sûre que tu finiras par le mettre dans une misère.

Marlène envoya un faux regard noir, puis finit par consentir en riant.

\- Sûrement.

\- Bon, j'ai ma ronde à tout à l'heure.

\- Tu n'as pas diné !

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Mais au fait tu étais où ? Alice m'a raconté, et j'ai vu Sirius revenir mais toi et James non. Vous avez eu des problèmes encore ?

\- Non, je l'ai raccompagné à l'infirmerie.

\- Hum. Marmonna Marlène à son amie en la regardant de travers.

\- Je faisais juste mon devoir.

\- Hum. Continua Marlène en hochant la tête de haut en bas lentement.

\- Mais, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas la peine d'insinuer quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend Alice et toi, à vous moquer de moi sur ce sujet, mais que ce soit clair, il ne m'intéresse pas et ne m'intéresserait jamais.

\- Hum. Se contenta de répondre Marlène qui souriait à présent à pleine dent.

Lily jeta un regard mauvais à son amie et se leva sans demander son reste.

Le reste de la semaine s'était passé sans encombres, sans nouvel incident, bien sûr les cours répartis entre les Serpentards et Gryffondors furent interdits de baguette, ils passèrent donc leur semaine à recopier des cours. Comme une punition générale, le moral des deux maisons étaient au plus bas.

Le jour du match, une tension sanguinaire se sentait dans les couloirs. A quelques heures du match, Mcgonagall et Slughorn trainaient dans les couloirs en même temps que les préfets en chef, prêts à tout moment pour les points en moins à distribuer et des punitions pour le moindre petit mouvement suspect, donnant ainsi exemple aux plus audacieux.

James Potter était au summum du stress, il avait avalé son petit-déjeuner d'une traite, s'était levé en trombe, faisant presque tomber la table, il siffla ses coéquipiers et se dirigea d'une humeur massacrante vers le terrain. Ils se mirent tous en tenue et avant qu'il ait le temps de les traiter comme des chiens, de leur crier dessus ou de les faire paniquer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, Frank intervint.

\- James enlève ton regard de tueur, nous allons donner le meilleur de nous même dans ce terrain, nous nous sommes entraînés comme des fous, que ce soit Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, nous allons gagner ce match. Et entre nous, il n'y aura ni dispute, ni coups bas, ni regards meurtriers, je t'en fais la promesse. Quant aux autres, je vous fais la promesse de vous coller si vous me faites passer pour un looser après ce discours.

\- On va gagner. Le rassura Marlène. Pas vrai Black ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait sans que personne ne l'oblige, sans que personne ne lui dise de baisser d'un ton et surtout sans haine. Elle avait certes utilisé son nom de famille, comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne parlait pas à Sirius, mais à son coéquipier Black, mais au moins, elle avait enfin daigné le regarder.

\- On va gagner McKinnon. Lança-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'équipe de Gryffondor fit son entrée dans le terrain quelques heures plus tard, sous les acclamations et cris de leur maison. Ils levèrent les yeux vers les gradins, ils étaient plus remplis que jamais pensa Frank. En sept ans d'étude à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vu un tel public. Sa pression monta d'un cran et il se dirigea vers son poste près des buts. Radnard et Marcus s'envolèrent un peu plus au milieu, pendant que Black et McKinnon, prirent plus d'élan et s'espacèrent sur le terrain, Clagg l'attrapeuse elle monta plus haut et attendit que les deux capitaines d'équipe se serrent la main, afin de commencer le match. Dans les rangs des Serpentards, Doring était leur gardien de but, Black, Dermott et Boyle les poursuiveurs, Selwyne et Crabbe les batteurs et Harvey attrapeuse. Selwyne et Potter se touchèrent les mains à peine puis le professeur Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi.

Jamais un match ne s'était déroulé avec autant de tension, les balais allaient plus vite, les cognards tapaient plus fort, les points s'ajoutaient à une vitesse incroyable. Black et McKinnon avaient une entente prodigieuse, jamais l'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait été aussi harmonieuse, Marcus évita de justesse un cognard et put marquer son septième but à seulement vingt minutes du jeu. Potter lui faisait passer le Souaffle à ses amis comme s'il volait sur une fusée, il n'avait marqué que trois points, mais sans lui Radnard et Marcus n'auraient jamais atteint les buts aussi facilement. Il jouait tous les rôles, criait sur ses joueurs pour leur éviter les coups, encourageait Sirius et Marlène avec ses regards, slalomait entre les balais, il encaissa même un coup de cognard à la joue avant d'envoyer la passe qui fit marquer le douzième but des Gryffondors.

Après quarante minutes du jeu, les Serpentards perdaient trente à cent quarante. Ils ne voyaient pas d'issue, leurs adversaires étaient de taille et ce foutu Potter jouait lui seul, comme s'il était trois joueurs, il menait tous les fronts, il était temps de passer au plan B. Selwyne lança un regard entendu à Harvey. Elle comprit. Son capitaine d'équipe venait de lui signifier qu'à présent, le match reposait seulement sur son anticipation, elle devait attraper le vif d'or, pendant que ses coéquipiers s'attèleraient à la tache de pourrir la vie de la maison rouge, à défaut de gagner, il était temps de faire tomber leurs ennemis de leurs balais. Selwyne enchaina cognard après cognard, pendant que Crabbe entrait en collision avec tous les balais s'approchant de loin ou de près aux buts, faisant tout son possible pour faire tomber ses adversaires. Des hurlements indignés et des sifflements se mélangeant à des éclats de rire, montaient des gradins. Du sang giclait sur tous les maillots des Gryffondors. James comprit que jouer à la loyal n'était plus suffisant. Black et McKinnon avaient compris tout autant que lui. Les fautes furent sifflées au moins six fois en cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que Bibine menace d'arrêter le match.

Ils prirent un temps mort et James fit le bilan des dégâts, il avait du sang dans la bouche surement quelqu'un qui avait atteint sa mâchoire, du sang sur le bras et un bleu sur sa cuisse, McKinnon elle avait un bleu sous les yeux et du sang sur sa main, Black lui souffrait de son bras anciennement blessé, il ne pouvait plus le bouger se contentant de remuer son bras droit, Marcus ne ressemblait plus à rien, la boue, la sueur, le sang… A lui seul il aurait pu faire un tableau abstrait, James réalisa que Radnard lui avait un nez cassé.

\- On ne va pas perdre ce match. Quitte à ce que je les fasse tomber de leurs balais avec des sorts. Ils veulent la jouer à la mauvaise, Black et McKinnon déglinguez moi ces fils…

\- C'est bon, James on a compris !

Ils remontèrent sur leur balai. Dermott et Boyle réussirent à marquer un but chacun, au moment où Crabbe lançait un sort de confusion au gardien, mais personne ne sembla faire attention. Frank, lui comprenant ce qui lui arrivait se lança un contre sort et fit passer le message à Clagg qui le dit à McKinnon. Emplie de rage, elle envoya un cognard droit sur celui-ci, cognard qui couta à Crabbe le bras où pendait sa baguette et celle-ci se retrouva jetée sur le gazon. Ayant vu, cette scène, Selwyne envoya un cognard qui atteint McKinnon en plein cœur, elle s'enfonça dans son balai et fut projet à des mètres du terrain, Sirius entendant son cri se dirigea droit vers Selwyne, la rage au ventre. Il lui rentra droit dedans avec toute sa force, seulement Selwyne était plus fort et tint bon, Sirius réussit cependant à lui faire tomber sa batte des mains.

\- Tu veux la défendre espèce de traitre de son sang. Pourquoi ne changes-tu pas de nom ? Lui lança Crabbe pour l'éloigner de Selwyne.

Sirius déjà effervescent de rage sortit sa baguette. Au moment où il tenta de jeter un sort sur Crabbe, il vit son propre frère diriger sa baguette pour le désarmer. Potter vola en flèche vers eux, baguette levée…

Madame Bibine siffla en faisant taire tout le boucan, le brouhaha et le chaos dans les airs. Tout le monde avait pensé qu'elle sifflait les multiples fautes, mais en réalité dans la mêlée et la perturbation que ne comprenait plus personne dans les gradins Harvey avait attrapé le vif d'or, faisant ainsi gagner les Serpentards.

Réalisant ce qui venait d'arriver, Potter s'arrêta dans son élan. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, aveuglé par la haine, il se dirigea droit vers Régulus qui ne réalisa pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Ton propre frère, Connard !

Il lui cracha dessus et descendit récupérer la baguette de Sirius. Sirius lui cherchait Marlène, qui était tombé un peu plus loin, Frank était à ses côtés, il avait amorti sa chute. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et tentait de cacher sa douleur.

\- Tu peux te mettre debout, Marlène ?

Elle lisait de l'affection et l'inquiétude dans les yeux gris en face d'elle et malgré sa douleur, malgré le sang qui coulait à flot, malgré leur perte, sa chute et son balai fracassé, elle voulait lui sourire. Il le réalisa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Tu es une vraie battante, allez appuies-toi sur mon épaule, on va à l'infirmerie. Lui lança un Sirius Black blessé physiquement et psychiquement.

\- Vous n'allez nulle part. Leur dit Madame Pomfresh. Je suis là ! Mais quelle bande de sauvages, quel sport d'indompté, dans quel état vous vous mettez !

Frank s'assit sur le gazon et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il se leva pantelant et essaya de marcher malgré la douleur de son pied. Le professeur Mcgonagall vint vers eux, la rage dans les yeux. Soudain les sept membres de l'équipe, se turent de peur, elle avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser.

\- Vous allez bien ? Cria-t-elle presque en les tâtant un à un. Personne n'est gravement blessé ? McKinnon ?

\- Ça va.

\- Potter ?

Il était dans un état lamentable, haussa les épaules et renifla bruyamment.

\- Ce match est une énormité, d'une absurdité, je n'en reviens pas ! Quelle mesquinerie, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour que ses points ne soient pas comptabilisés. Quelle honte ! Jamais, je n'ai vu un… Scandalisée.

Elle ressemblait à une personne possédée. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs qui réconfortèrent ses élèves. Mcgonagall les vengeraient pensèrent les étudiants de la maison ocre à l'unisson.

\- Black, Radnard et Shafiq allez à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh viendra vous y rejoindre, Potter et Clagg aidez McKinnon et Londubat à bouger, vous êtes les seuls à avoir les pieds et bras en meilleur état que les autres.

Black revint vers Clagg et l'aida à soutenir McKinnon, pendant que Londubat s'appuya sur Potter pour marcher à cloche pied.

\- Je vous aurai porté tous, mais j'ai un scandale à aller agencer !

Elle disparut sans leur laisser l'occasion de bouger.

Madame Pomfresh cria tout au long de leur chemin vers l'infirmerie, elle maudit les jeux, engueula un Dumbledore absent qui n'interdisait pas le Quidditch, aida ses élèves l'un après l'autre qui refusèrent tous de se faire léviter. Ils allaient marcher la tête haute avec leur blessure lui asséna James Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait vider les gradins en deux temps, trois mouvements confinant tous les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives. Il donna aux préfets la permission de vérifier les couloirs et emmena l'équipe de Serpentard dans leur cachot avec leur directeur de maison. Il soigna ceux qui devaient être soignés et demanda au professeur Slughorn de s'occuper de leurs châtiments. Ce dernier indigné et honteux par le comportement de sa maison, leur retrancha cinquante points sans écouter la version de qui que ce soit.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondors, les élèves ne tenaient pas sur place. Tout le monde criait, gesticulait et menaçait de tuer les Serpentards. Toute la salle commune baignait dans une situation d'attente. Attendre comme on attendait des vétérans. Leurs braves camarades qui s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout, mais s'étaient vus voler la victoire de la manière la plus abjecte.

Lily tournait dans les couloirs avec Lupin. Il était inquiet pour ses deux amis, il avait les traits tirés, les poings étranglés et la mâchoire serrée.

\- Je suis sûre que Mcgonagall et Pomfresh s'occuperont bien d'eux Rémus.

\- Les idiots… Ces Serpentards de… Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont… Je suis…

Contre toute attente, Rémus planta son poing dans un mur, en poussant un cri de rage.

\- Rémus, ça ira. Tenta Lily pour le calmer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vit cette partie en lui, cette partie bestiale qui donnait froid dans le dos, il avait un regard voilé d'une ombre meurtrière. Elle le tint par l'épaule et le força à la regarder.

\- Ils ont jeté ma meilleure amie de son balai, je suis aussi enragée que toi. Mais, si nous perdons notre calme maintenant on leur donnera plus de raison de nous atteindre.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Souffla-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage.

En faisant ce geste Lily remarqua que ses poings saignaient et qu'une ancienne plaie s'était ouverte, lorsqu'il avait cogné le mur.

\- Bon, ben tu as gagné, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser ici seule. Tu sais très bien que ça c'est rien par rapport à ce que je subis…

Lily eut froid dans le dos.

Ils rencontrèrent Rogue et Swanson, les autres préfets de Serpentards. Rémus respira un bon coup pour ne pas jeter un sort à l'un deux. Lily voyant qu'il combattait ses pulsions, le tira vers un autre chemin, laissant Rogue abasourdi par le geste de son amie.

Elle avait pris Rémus par le bras, elle avait pris cet animal par le bras. Il se promit intérieurement de lui prouver sa nature, pour qu'elle cesse de défendre le monstre qu'il était. Rogue n'était pas dupe, il avait finit par découvrir son secret, mais il avait besoin de preuve. La preuve ultime pour que Lily arrête de croire qu'il pouvait être son ami, pour que Lily comprenne que seul Severus était son ami.

Personne ne revint de l'infirmerie avant tard le soir. Pomfresh avait fait exprès de les relâcher à une heure tardive pour être sûre qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Il était minuit lorsque six combattants de Gryffondors pénétrèrent leur salle commune.

Alice se leva en courant, elle se dirigea vers Marlène qu'elle serra contre elle, tout en lui posant onze mille questions que même une personne en meilleur état n'aurait pas pu répondre. Puis contre toute attente, elle se tourna vers Frank ignorant complètement son petit ami qui avait eu le nez cassé, l'épaule déboité et une suture au front. Frank remarqua le regard de Shafiq et rougit légèrement.

« Je compte alors plus que ce gars ? Ou l'amitié compte pour elle plus que l'amour ? Après tout, elle a accueillie Marlène d'abord, donc peut-être voulait-elle vérifier l'état de ses amis avant d'aller vers son petit-ami. » Frank se posa plein de question pendant qu'elle attendait des réponses aux siennes.

\- Frank ?

\- Ça va. Ça va. Merci de nous avoir attendus.

\- Je n'aurai pas pu dormir avant de savoir que vous allez bien.

Shafiq monta en tapant des pieds. De toute façon, il en avait marre d'elle, de ses sautes d'humeur et d'être utilisé. Certes, il était sorti avec elle, pour rendre Lily jalouse, mais celle-ci lui avait avoué qu'elle en aimait un autre, alors il n'avait plus besoin de ce jeu, de cette fille, de ces deux filles à vrai dire.

Marlène s'assit près de Lily qui rédigeait un énième essai, ce soir-là, elle avait tellement passé ses nerfs sur son travail, qu'elle était sûrement en avance d'une année sur ses devoirs. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant des heures avec Rémus, ils avaient décidé d'aller se réfugier dans leur salle commune. Rémus jouait aux échecs avec Peter, alors qu'Alice stressait, près d'elle était assise Ayni Shackelbolt qui attendait sûrement Marlène qu'elle appréciait mais aussi son meilleur ami Ronald Radnard.

Celui-ci vint s'asseoir près d'elle en lui racontant ce qui s'était réellement passé à ce match. Sirius qui était entré en même temps que Casey Clagg fut accueilli par un Rémus toujours anxieux.

\- Ça va Lunard, je vais bien. Lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes. Remarqua Peter.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Lança Sirius qui se jeta à côté de ses deux amis se retrouvant en face de Marlène qui était affalée près de Lily.

\- Marlène, tu dois aller dormir. S'exclama Lily.

\- Si je dors maintenant, je risque d'exploser comme un volcan dans mon sommeil et les murs seront plus rouges que jamais et je serai morte sans me venger de ses faces de vers puants de…

\- C'est bon, on a compris.

Lily posa enfin son parchemin et leva la tête dans sa salle commune. Peter, assis devant Rémus, regardait Sirius avec pitié. Ce dernier avait placé son bras sous sa tête et avait levé les yeux au plafond, qu'il fermait en respirant fort dès que la colère reprenait place en lui. Il avait à nouveau le bras en écharpe, sa lèvre était gercée et gonflée au coin droit. Rémus craquait ses doigts en essayant de continuer sa partie d'échec qui visiblement ne l'intéressait plus, Lily avait réussi à calmer ses ardeurs bien qu'elle dut s'y prendre à quatre reprises, jusqu'à ce que Dorcas finisse par les rejoindre. En face d'eux Marlène se balançait de droite à gauche sur son fauteuil, elle avait un œil au beurre noir, un hématome non visible sur ses omoplates et un autre sur le bas de son dos, qui l'empêcherait sûrement de dormir. Quelques centimètres plus loin, Ayni discutait doucement avec Ronald à qui on avait rafistolé le nez, mais qui respirait difficilement. Un peu plus loin, isolés du reste, Alice était collée à Frank qui malgré la douleur à l'épaule et le pied, avaient des yeux aussi brillant qu'un feu d'artifice. Lily sourit en voyant ce tableau, puis se rappela que Potter manquait à l'appel. Elle recentra son attention sur Sirius, Rémus et Peter, ils savent forcément où est leur quatrième cavalier, mais aucun d'eux ne parlait. Lily brûlait de curiosité, mais elle n'osait pas leur demander, elle se tourna vers son amie avec appréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Potter ? Chuchota Lily.

Malheureusement pour elle, le silence envahissant de la salle commune, ne cacha pas sa question malgré son murmure. Les trois maraudeurs levèrent la tête vers elle, elle rougit, arrachant le premier sourire de Rémus. Dorcas aussi retenait son sourire, mais ne fit rien de peur de se faire étrangler par Lily, Marlène elle, trop épuisée pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit, haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Rémus s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Sirius lui intima que non. Rémus prit alors un parchemin posé un peu plus loin sur la table, demanda une plume à Peter et écrivit à l'adresse de Sirius.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache ?

\- Je veux voir si elle va s'inquiéter pour lui ou pas…

\- Quel manipulateur ! Elle s'inquiète déjà, dis-lui.

\- Non, je veux prouver quelque chose, alors ne dis rien.

Rémus abdiqua.

Lily commença à jouer avec sa lèvre inférieure, elle en mordilla les bouts, l'enroula à l'intérieur de sa bouche, poussa des soupirs à fondre l'âme puis se mit à jouer avec ses mains nerveusement.

\- Bonne nuit, les amis. Finirent par lancer Ayni et Ronald.

\- Bonne nuit. Répondirent les autres à l'unisson.

\- Moi aussi, je monte, tu me stresses trop Lily. Admit Dorcas à voix qu'elle voulait basse.

\- Hein ! qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda Lily en sortant de ses songes.

\- Dans pas longtemps tu vas te mettre à mâchouiller le canapé. Y'a trop de stress qui sort de toi. Murmura Dorcas à nouveau.

Lily réalisant que ses pieds se balançaient à présent, se rendit compte que son amie avait raison. Elle se redressa, secoua sa tête et demanda à Marlène si elle se sentait mieux. Celle-ci lui demanda de jouer à un jeu pour lui remonter le moral. C'est alors que Peter leur proposa la bataille explosive. Lily n'étant pas fan de ce jeu, finit tout de même par le placer entre elle et son amie pour l'aider.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et alors que les six élèves encore dans la salle, s'attendaient à voir Londubat rejoindre son dortoir de préfet-en-chef. Alice sortit en sa compagnie. Des sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages des trois filles alors que les trois garçons ouvrirent la bouche.

\- Eh ben ça alors ! Finit par lâcher Peter.

\- Oh ça va Pete, ça ne veut rien dire. Lança Marlène devant leurs visages contrits.

\- Ah bon ? Tu crois qu'ils vont où ? Cueillir des coquelicots ? Demanda Sirius en toisant Marlène.

Elle soutint son regard et aperçut son sourire au coin. Le jour où elle résisterait à ce sourire est le jour où elle se sauverait.

\- Ils vont sûrement jouer au scrabble. Finit par dire Lily en éclatant de rire toute seule.

Soudain Sirius se joignit à elle. Les autres les regardèrent débités.

\- Eh ben, Lily, je ne pensais pas que tu balancerais ton amie aussi facilement.

Lily s'arrêta de rire.

\- Tu m'énerves avec tes obsessions des moldus toi ! Tu connais tout ?

Sirius continua à rire en lui faisant signe d'expliquer aux autres.

\- Bon, je vous explique c'est une expression moldue qui veut dire que… qu'ils ne sont pas parti cueillir des coquelicots… Finit-elle en rougissant. Je ne balançais pas ma copine, j'étais juste en train de reprendre l'expression de Sirius.

\- Tu es grillée, rouge. Entama Sirius en esquissant un sourire pour la première fois de la journée.

\- Rouge ? S'exclama Marlène en écarquillant les yeux.

Lily se mit à rire à nouveau, les autres ne comprenaient toujours pas.

\- Lily ça va ? Demanda Dorcas.

\- Oui, oui… Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est juste que…

Elle hésita un instant à dire cette phrase, puis le cœur léger, elle décida qu'elle aiderait cette petite bande si molle à retrouver le sourire, pour une fois qu'elle était le centre de leur attention.

\- Sirius et Marlène m'appellent tous les deux rouges, sans savoir qu'ils ont ça en commun. Je crois que Marlène vient de réaliser qu'elle a sûrement les mêmes neurones que Black. Assez insultant pour elle, je pense qu'elle a le choix entre nous Avada tous d'avoir été témoin de ça, ou bien de se jeter sur le calamar géant.

Les six Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, pendant que Sirius et Marlène se dévoraient des yeux en riant à leur tour.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi bête que ça, Lily ! Gronda-t-il.

\- Oh, ça va, Sirius. Ne fais pas semblant, on te connait tous ici ! Lui intima Marlène.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, il semblerait qu'on est plus de choses en communs que ce que nous partageons déjà. Répondit-il avec le même sourire charmeur.

Marlène ouvrit la bouche devant son indécence. Il était culotté, elle venait de le gifler il y avait à peine une semaine à cause de cette même chose dont il se ventait avoir partagé.

\- Tu n'as aucun scrupule Black, tu as de la chance d'avoir le bras en écharpe. Et je n'aime pas les combats non équitables, sinon, je te transformerai en pâté pour chien.

Rémus et Peter se roulèrent par terre de rire.

\- Tu as vu patte mole, même Marlène trouve que tu as un air de chien. S'exclama Peter en criant de rire.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à rire. Chacun d'eux remercia l'autre intérieurement et pour la première fois de leur vie, les filles et les garçons comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas seulement leur clique, mais qu'ils formaient aussi un beau groupe tous ensemble.

Dorcas finit par monter dormir, suivie de près par Rémus à qui Peter envoya des regards envieux. Il essaya de chasser l'idée que Dorcas et Rémus pouvaient être plus qu'amis en jouant à présent contre Lily, mais rien ne put enlever certaines images de son imagination. Il finit par prétendre avoir sommeil et monta s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Lily se retrouva, alors, seule avec Sirius et Marlène. Elle voulait partir pour les laisser seuls quand Marlène envoya un regard noir à Lily. Cette dernière y lut.

« Tu me laisses seule avec lui, je te tue ! »

Sirius ne rata pas la scène et se sourit intérieurement sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Soudain, le silence reprit place. Lily se sentait de trop, Sirius avait envi qu'elle parte et Marlène avait peur de rester seule avec Sirius. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort, puis elle se rappela de leur soirée la semaine dernière. Ces mêmes murs étaient témoins de l'état torride dans lequel il l'avait mise, elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser ce pouvoir. Il avait envie d'elle, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser l'approcher, parce qu'elle, elle le savait à présent, voulait plus venant de lui et d'après son mince historique avec lui, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle-même. Soudain aux souvenirs évoqués, elle sentit le rouge colorier ses joues et sa respiration s'accélérer, un fourmillement dans le bas de son ventre la mit en éveil, elle prit alors la dernière parcelle de son courage, attendit que Lily commence une partie d'échec avec Sirius, pour se lever, leur souhaiter bonne nuit en vitesse et les laisser en plan, complètement abasourdis par ce départ en bourrasque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas. Lança Lily qui ne savait plus pour quelle raison elle devait rester dans cette salle à présent.

Son amie l'avait obligé à rester pour finir par littéralement s'enfuir.

\- Tu l'attends ?

\- Qui ? Demanda Lily en feignant ne pas comprendre.

Sirius leva un sourcil, la regarda d'un air taquin et ricana. Elle se sentit rougir, puis pria les cieux, les étoiles peu importe quoi, pour qu'elle trouve une réponse intelligente avant que ce diable ne la démasque.

\- Bien sûr que je l'attends c'est ma copine.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas d'Alice.

\- Alors de qui ?

\- Lily ! Lily, Lily… Chantonna Sirius avec un air faux. Ne fais pas semblant de pas savoir, tu as demandé après lui tout à l'heure.

Lily avala sa salive.

\- Je demande après tout le monde, tu sais. Ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que je l'attends. D'ailleurs pourquoi je l'attendrai, nous ne sommes même pas amis !

\- Dommage, il peut être un très bon ami… voire plus si affinité.

\- Sirius Black ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Gueula-t-elle.

\- C'est bon t'énerve pas. Tu étais agréable ce soir, s'il te plait ne te transformes pas en furie.

\- Hé, je ne suis pas une furie !

\- Ah non, excuse, tu es un innocent petit botruc.

Elle hocha la tête désespérément et déplaça sa tour.

\- Tu traines souvent ici, le soir pas vrai ? Demanda Sirius, en se lançant dans un terrain qu'il savait, miné.

\- Je fais des insomnies… Des cauchemars.

\- Tu ne prends rien pour ça ?

\- Non. Pourquoi tu veux me vendre de la drogue ?

\- Moi aussi, j'ai toujours eu des problèmes de sommeil et donc je prenais des potions de sommeil sans rêve.

Lily retrouva soudain ce Sirius sérieux, ce Sirius plus âgé. Elle le regarda furtivement et ressentit envers lui la même compassion qu'elle avait envers Rémus, bien que ce soit pour différentes raisons.

\- Qu'on soit né-moldu ou sang-pur au fond, les problèmes nous suivent d'une manière ou d'une autre, enfin de compte hein !

\- Non, Lily, moi je les ai choisis.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Jamais. Lança-t-il fièrement. Jamais ! J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir une autre famille à Poudlard.

\- J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure, ton frère. Murmura Lily en hésitant. J'ai aussi vu que tu avais passé le match à tout faire pour qu'il ne reçoive pas de cognard.

\- Tu es très observatrice. Déclara Sirius avec un sourire las.

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi moi.

\- Si, tu aurais trouvé une solution. Tu es assez ingénieuse. Moi, je suis resté bloqué comme un arbre à me demander si c'était mon propre frère qui venait de me désarmer, mais en réalité mon vrai frère est celui qui lui a foncé dessus et a récupéré ma baguette. Continua Sirius avec fierté, le regard brillant.

\- Il lui a aussi craché dessus. Continua Lily en souriant légèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas vu ça. Dit Sirius en riant à présent.

\- Je sais tu étais occupé à aller sauver ta batteuse.

Sirius sourit. Décidément, elle était pire que Rémus celle-là, elle ne ratait rien.

\- Echec et mat. Lança-t-elle.

\- Espèce de … ! Tu m'as fait délier la langue pour que je sois déconcentré et que tu gagnes ! Tricheuse.

Elle lui offrit un sourire vicieux et leva les poings au ciel.

\- Eh oui, Black, elle a plus d'une corde à son arc la petite préfète.

\- Quelle manipulatrice ! Lança-t-il en se tenant le cœur et feignant essuyer une larme coulant de son œil.

\- Allez, je vais me coucher. Et, je ne te déliais rien. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être rejeté par son propre sang donc… Allez, sérieusement. Lança-t-elle gênée. Je m'en vais.

\- Tu ne vas pas me demander où il est ?

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires Sirius.

Elle lui fit un signe avec sa main et monta dans sa chambre, où elle dormit pour la première fois en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des problèmes. Plusieurs âmes solitaires et meurtries erraient dans ce château et elle se sentit chanceuse de pouvoir compter sur quelques uns d'entre eux.


	22. Un prélude hivernal

**Un prélude hivernal**

Après divers tergiversations, et en raison des multiples sorts jetés et des coups portés par les deux maisons, le match fut quand même comptabilisé. Mais le sablier des Serpentards était à présent vide. Trois cent quatre vingt points en total avaient été retranchés, contre dix seulement, pour Potter qui cracha sur un élève durant le match.

La sortie à Pré-au-lard fut plus mouvementée en raison de discussions animées entre maisons et entre camarades. Alice déclara aux filles, qu'elle avait passé la nuit à discuter avec Frank et qu'ils avaient décidées d'aller à Pré-au-lard ensemble. Dorcas partit en « amie » avec Rémus, Marlène y alla avec Radnard comme prévu. Lily voulait étriper ses amies de la laisser seule, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de les voir heureuses de leurs partenaires (sauf peut-être Marlène). Elle décida de rester dans le château et aller s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande.

\- Elle part avec Ronald ? S'exclama Sirius hors de lui.

Lily pensait qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Sirius. Il gesticulait dramatiquement en criant dans les escaliers, alors que Peter l'écoutait à moitié.

\- Il est coincé. Il est plus petit qu'elle. Non, mais franchement les filles des fois, elles sont complètement idiotes. Hé Pete, je te parle !

\- Oui. C'est vrai Sirius. Oui.

\- Bon, alors vous vous retrouvez sans copines ?

\- Sirius Black n'est jamais seul, Lily. Et je ne laisserai pas mon ami ici présent seul. Allez Pete, viens je vais te chercher une fille bien gentille qui voudra bien se noyer dans tes bras si mignons !

\- Arrête, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Oh mais calme toi, je rigolais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas mangé ?

Peter finit par remonter dans son dortoir en laissant son ami seul.

\- Tu es un ami si attentionné que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Lança Lily.

\- Merci, rouge. Ricana-t-il en relavant son sarcasme. Alors, tu as rendez-vous avec la bibliothécaire ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as un rendez-vous Lily ?

\- C'est si étonnant que ça ?

\- C'est juste que tu n'es pas habillée pour l'occasion. Lança Sirius en se moquant d'elle.

Elle le tapa et sortit de la salle commune en se demandant où devait être Potter. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le match, il n'était pas revenu la veille, il n'était pas dans la grande salle au petit déjeuner, il n'était pas dans le terrain, et ses amis trainaient sans lui, ce jour-là. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui asséna de cesser de s'inquiéter, il était sûrement en train de monter un mauvais coup.

Sirius s'assura qu'il était seul dans la salle commune lorsqu'il mit sa tête dans la cheminée et attendit son interlocuteur. Rémus entra à ce moment-là et remarqua son ami accroupi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sirius sursauta et regarda son ami d'un air que Rémus ne lui connaissait pas. Avant que Sirius ne dise un mot, Rémus sut que son ami était sur le point de lui mentir.

\- J'essaie de voir si je peux surveiller la cheminée des Serpentards.

\- Pourquoi tu le fais quand on n'est pas là, alors ?

\- Je m'ennuie et Peter boude. Donc… Mais j'allais vous en parler bien sûr. Mais bon, là, je n'y réussis pas… Je ne sais pas comment y accéder.

Rémus toisa Sirius. Les deux amis surent que l'un mentait et l'autre savait. Sirius sourit avec une sorte de grimace qui n'était pas du tout naturelle et sortit. Rémus remonta prendre l'écharpe qu'il avait oublié et se rendit compte que Peter faisait semblant de dormir. Pourquoi l'un ne voulait pas lui parler et l'autre mentait ? Que fabriquaient-ils encore ?

Lily s'entraina ce jour-là comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois. Elle était concentrée, vive et méticuleuse. Elle ne rata aucun sort, ni aucun charme. Elle s'attela à la préparation de certaines potions qu'elle ne maitrisait pas encore, qu'elle finit par réussir en un temps record.

\- Je suis en super forme. S'entendit-elle crier.

Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle devenait sûrement folle et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, mais le château était encore calme. Soudain, à mi-chemin, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé la salle de bain de préfet. Elle y passa une bonne heure à se relaxer et rentra dans sa salle commune comme neuve. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine depuis si longtemps.

\- … Mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal… Je suis vraiment désolé… Mais ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ma faute Maisy !

\- Mais, je croyais que tu savais ce que tu faisais, je croyais que je comptais, que tu avais enfin remarqué que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Pleurait Maisy

\- Maisy ne pleure pas… J'étais soul, tu le sais ! Bon sang, c'est quand même toi qui m'as suivi, c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi. Tu savais !

\- Tu étais mal, je voulais être là pour toi, à la fin tu me dis que c'était une erreur ?

Lily voulait se tirer les cheveux. Pourquoi Merlin ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours écouter, voir ou tomber sur des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir ? Pourquoi, elle ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce qu'un jour laisser son cerveau se reposer ? Un jour !

Elle voulut rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle entendit.

\- James, si c'est comme ça, je leur dirai que c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi. Avec toutes les filles que tu as brisées, je suis sûre que j'aurai plein de filles à attester ma version !

\- Maisy, tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui, je te signale que j'étais vierge ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire comme si ça ne comptait pas !

Lily poussa un cri étouffé et se tint la bouche. Elle ressentit une émotion horrible se muer en elle. Il n'avait pas fait ça quand même ! Il n'était pas aussi horrible que ça ! C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé !

\- Maisy j'étais complètement à l'ouest, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais et tu dois forcément le savoir, tu dois avoir compris que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Quand même, tu n'es pas bête, sinon, il ne se serait jamais rien passé entre nous. Maisy sois raisonnable, je ne t'aurai jamais fait ça. Je n'ai jamais forcé qui que ce soit !

\- Si moi, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule, tu m'as donné espoir et le lendemain tu me dis que tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Tu crois que je suis comme toutes les autres ! Tu te trompes !

Lily entendit les pas s'approcher et se mit à courir, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put. Haletante, elle s'arrêta dans un couloir vide et s'assit à ras le sol. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ! »

Elle se ressaisit, essuya ses larmes et décida de rentrer dans son dortoir. Elle regrettait d'avoir entendu toutes ces choses. Elle ne savait pas qui elle haïssait le plus, ce garçon si désinvolte ou cette fille avec si peu de vertu.

Elle entra dans la salle commune et le trouva assis. Il avait une blessure sur la joue, la mâchoire et le bras. Il avait l'air d'un dépravé.

Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon en Jeans, qui avaient dû lui donner fière allure, mais, sa chemise était boutonnée de travers, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et sa mine aussi maussade que si on avait tué son chien devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et quelque chose en lui s'éveilla. Il se leva pour aller vers elle sans comprendre pourquoi, seulement ce qu'elle avait entendu l'avait sonné et elle décida de tout effacer.

Toute cette ambigüité, tout ce lien florissant, cette nouvelle entente et nouvelle confiance qu'elle avait développée malgré elle. Tout cet espoir qui s'est glissé en elle, sans qu'elle ne l'invite, tous ses regards, ses rires, toutes ces choses qu'elle s'était promise ne jamais se permettre avec James Potter et qui avaient quand même pris place dans sa vie depuis le début de l'année. Tout était fini, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Comme avant qu'elle le connaisse, avant qu'il ne la défende, qu'il ne la fasse rire, qu'il la défie et la bouscule pour qu'elle se sente vivante.

Dumbledore lui avait dit, elle avait un bon instinct, qui lui avait toujours crié de se protéger de James Potter et pourtant malgré toute sa carapace, tout son contrôle, il s'était faufilé en elle comme un cambrioleur. Il était temps qu'elle arrête toute cette mascarade. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un qui se soulait, couchait avec une fille qu'il ne respectait pas, la déflorait puis la rejetait le lendemain en oubliant carrément ce qu'il avait fait, rentrer dans sa vie et s'y installer aussi confortablement que l'avait fait Potter. Elle devait se protéger.

James la regardait, il avait tellement besoin de cette bouffée de bonheur. S'il s'écoutait, il aurait pris la jeune fille dans ses bras, il aurait fait d'elle sa quintessence quotidienne, sa petite dose de joie, mais son regard à elle le bloqua. Il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle le regardait comme elle ne l'avait jamais regardé avant. Elle était dégoutée. Il n'y avait plus ni malice, ni dédain, ni colère, ni sarcasme ou répartie éminente, même l'ennui et la condescendance n'y étaient plus. Il y avait un regard similaire à celui qu'elle avait lancé à Yaxley une semaine de cela.

\- Evans ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me parles. C'est compris ! Fais comme quand tu ne savais pas que Lily Evans existait et fous moi la paix.

James sous le choc laissa passer la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Comment ? Si je savais comment…

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il voulait redevenir comme avant aussi, comme avant qu'elle le touche au plus profond de son âme. Quand tout était facile ! Quand il n'avait pas la gorge serrée, l'estomac noué, les mains fourmillantes, les yeux à la recherche constante de sa chevelure flamboyante, et ses yeux verts.

Lily vit son regard perdu, mais n'y accorda plus aucune considération. Il était temps qu'elle ferme cette page. Elle monta dans son dortoir et s'y enferma jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alice. James lui, tapa dans la table de son poing, puis le fauteuil de son pied, qu'il envoya valser à l'autre bout de la salle, il était en train de saccager la salle commune quand Peter le rejoignit.

\- James ?

James vit son ami et s'arrêta. En voyant son regard désorienté, il s'assit. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Peter non plus. James raconta à Peter ce qui s'était passé en l'aidant à ranger le bazar qu'il avait créé. Lorsqu'il finit de raconter, le jeune blond sortit un parchemin de sa poche. La carte.

\- Elle était derrière la porte quand tu étais avec Maisy. J'attendais le retour… De Sirius. Mentit Peter qui guettait l'arrivée de Dorcas et Rémus sur la carte. Elle est ensuite partie à un couloir ensuite elle est revenue.

\- Elle ne peut avoir tout entendu ! Elle ne peut pas entendre à travers la porte.

\- Sauf si la porte était restée entrouverte. Si tu me dis que toi et Maisy vous criez alors oui, elle a dû entendre.

James se frappa la paume de la main contre son front. Il venait de passer l'un des pires weekends de sa vie et dès qu'il se disait que c'était fini, quelque chose de pire arrivait. Dire que le weekend dernier, il avait passé la plus merveilleuse soirée de sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Peter.

James avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être raisonnable, mais, il en avait assez.

\- Je vais faire payer à ses Serpentards ce qu'ils nous ont fait… Maisy, j'essayais d'être gentille, mais là, je crois qu'il est temps qu'elle se rappelle à qui elle a à faire.

\- Et Lily.

\- Quoi Lily ? Elle me déteste, de toute façon. Lança James avec une voix plus triste qu'il ne voulait en réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'il disait son prénom.

Son cœur se serra, il haussa ses épaules et accompagna son ami à la grande salle pour prendre leur diner.

La suite du mois de Novembre se déroula sans incidents majeurs. L'anniversaire de Sirius avait été fêté entre maraudeurs cette année-là. Ils étaient sortis en cachette aux trois balais et n'étaient revenus qu'à l'aube cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils avaient échappés de peu à Frank et Susan qui patrouillaient de bons matins. Alice et Frank sortaient enfin ensemble. Dorcas et Rémus étaient de plus en plus proche. Quant à Peter, il était de plus en plus jaloux, même qu'à la pleine lune du mois de Novembre, il s'implique le moins possible et fit semblant d'avoir été blessé pour faire culpabiliser son ami. Sirius et Marlène étaient redevenues plus cordiaux, alors que Lily et James ne se parlaient plus du tout.

Maisy Warington, vivait un cauchemar. Le lendemain du jour où elle menaça James, il lui avait jeté un sort qui faisait que dès qu'elle disait son prénom ou son nom, sa bouche se transformait en bec de coq et elle passait la journée à piailler. La semaine d'après, il fit en sorte que son rire se transforme en groin de cochon. Quelques jours plus tard, il l'ensorcela pour que dès qu'elle dormait, sa vessie partait en vrille et qu'elle se faisait pipi dessus. Lily avait remarqué le malheur de la fille, elle n'intervint pas en pensant que sa camarade de dortoir méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Seulement sa pitié eut raison d'elle et elle finit par donner à Maisy un livre dans lequel elle trouva solution à son problème urinaire. Depuis ce jour, elle devint moins désagréable avec Lily et décida de laisser son plan de chantage en pause.

La guerre entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors n'avait pas cessé. Entre des robes de sorciers qui se transformaient en robes fuchsia dans les rangs de la maison verte, ou les niffleurs qui les attaquèrent ou encore la superglu sur les chaises, les potions de vomissements qui répugnèrent tout le château, les marécages miniatures dans leurs sacs, les transformations des fois ratés de certains élèves en rongeurs qui se retrouvaient avec des queues, ou des oreilles ou des moustaches… Rien n'arrêtait leurs imaginations.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, Mcgonagall eut du mal à trouver les coupables aussi facilement, car depuis le match de Quidditch, cet esprit farceur qu'elle ne croyait appartenir qu'aux maraudeurs avait trouvés d'autres adeptes, qui bien sûr étaient fournis, inspirés et initiés par ces mêmes garçons. Rémus plus occupé, par ses retards en cours, ses révisions et ses promenades avec Dorcas, mais aussi ses rondes de préfets, étaient moins impliquées dans les farces, pour ne pas dire pas impliqué du tout. Son seul rôle à lui, était de tourner les yeux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une blague venant des Gryffondors.

Les Serpentards à leur tour, n'y allaient pas de main mortes. Ils avaient utilisés des bombabouses, des fusées pétantes au beau milieu de la nuit qui réveillaient tous les Gryffondors, les garçons de la maison de lion, se retrouvaient soudainement tous en caleçons au petit déjeuner, des épouvantards lâchés partout dans le château…

Lily Evans avait battu, elle aussi, son record, en nombre de capture et de retenue. Elle en donnait tellement, qu'elle en devenait inventive. Elle réprimandait souvent Rémus d'être aussi laxiste et le sermonnait en lui disant qu'ils ne leur rendaient pas service. Seulement au fond d'elle, elle était contente de cette petite guerre sans blessure. Au moins, personne ne cherchait à tuer personne.

Bilius Thomas était sorti de l'infirmerie le dernier jour de Novembre, il était complètement remis sur pied. Après avoir été taraudé de questions de parts et d'autres les premiers jours, il finit par s'accoutumer à être connu et en fut même ravi.

Décembre avait fini par ramener avec lui des tapis de neige blanche, faisant le bonheur de tous les étudiants, pour qui, neige égalait bataille de boules dans le parc.

Lily trainait dans les couloirs un soir avec le préfet des Serdaigle, Stew Macmillan, en pensant à Noël, quand elle se rendit compte que son camarade était très calme.

\- Lily. Finit-il par murmurer lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

Il le dit tellement bas, qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

\- Lily. Refit-il en se raclant la gorge.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me plais.

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Pourquoi ? Voulait-elle lui demander, puis elle se ravisa.

\- Euh…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit. Ça fait un moment que je voulais te le dire et … donc… voilà.

Stew avait la même taille que Lily, il avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'il portait en queue de cheval, il était intelligent et gentil. Lily l'avait toujours trouvé très calme et respectueux, elle ne pensait pas une seconde entendre une révélation pareille venant de lui.

\- Je… Merci. Balbutia-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Au même moment, James Potter apparut derrière le portrait. Il vit ce baiser furtif et les joues de Lily rosir. Il ferma les yeux un instant et tint sa baguette bien serrée, puis rebroussa chemin en lui fermant la porte au nez.

\- Mal poli. Lança Lily

Stew hocha la tête de gauche à droite et souhaita bonne nuit à Lily, qui s'engouffra dans sa salle commune.

\- Ça se prétend chaste en plus !

Lily qui passa à côté de James entendit sa provocation. Elle hésita longuement entre l'ignorer comme elle l'avait si bien fait depuis un mois, lui coller le poing dans la figure ou lui envoyer un sort cuisant. Elle avança en relevant le menton.

\- Hypocrite. Lança-t-il un peu plus fort.

Lily continua de l'ignorer, mais sa main était sur sa baguette et elle tremblait légèrement.

\- Comme si elle pouvait berner qui que ce soit, avec ses airs parfaits, elle se croit au dessus de tout le monde, alors qu'au fond… Toutes pareilles !

\- TU VAS FERMER TA GUEULE POTTER !

Toute la salle leva les yeux vers Lily. Elle avait sa baguette dirigée vers son nez, alors que lui riait comme un damné. Il avait réussit ! Il avait attendu depuis un mois, qu'elle veuille le regarder. Elle l'avait tué à petit feu, il en devenait fou. Il préférait mille fois, quand elle l'insultait ou même lui jetait un sort, plus tôt que de l'ignorer, elle avait passé un mois à faire comme s'il n'existait pas et plus elle l'ignorait plus il avait envi qu'elle le voit, qu'elle le regarde, lui parle, peu importe ce qu'elle dirait. Il voulait juste son attention. Il sourit à pleine dent et la regarda avec adoration.

\- Lily, tu ne vas quand même pas lui jeter un sort, alors qu'on dit à tout le monde ne pas le faire. Lui murmura Rémus.

\- Oh tais-toi ! Tu ne lui dis pas ça, à lui !

James ne disait rien, il voulait juste qu'elle continue de le regarder peu importe ce qu'elle ferait de lui, il avait vraiment l'air d'un malade. Mais il n'en avait que faire, un mois seulement sans elle, et il était sur le point de devenir aliéné.

\- Arrête de rire comme un idiot, toi, et fous moi la paix.

\- Jamais, Evans. Tu pourrais aller en Albanie t'exiler et je t'y suivrai ! Explosa James en continuant de sourire.

Des sifflotements résonnèrent autours d'eux, des regards ébahis, des chuchotements. Etait-il en train de la draguer ? Se demandèrent les Gryffondors présent dans la salle.

Lily fut prise de court. Son cœur se mit à battre. Elle se sentit ridicule et insultée. Par son esprit à elle et par le jeune homme devant elle. Comment pouvait-il ainsi jouer avec les mots et les jeter comme s'ils n'avaient aucune signification ?!

Elle pivota et vida la salle commune en une traite en rappelant aux étudiants qu'ils avaient dépassés l'heure.

\- Waw ! Il se passe quoi en bas ? J'ai entendu ta voix.

\- Potter ! Cria Lily en se jetant sur son lit et s'empressant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller.

Maisy leur tourna le dos en entendant ce nom. Alors Alice lui jeta un sort pour qu'elle n'entende plus rien.

\- Tu es folle ? Tu lui jettes un sort alors qu'elle nous tourne le dos. Chuchota Lily

\- Attends. Hé, Hé, Maisy la pathétique qui est obsédée par James Potter, tu es moche ! Cria Alice de toutes ces forces.

Lily tint sa bouche en état de choc en poussant son amie avec vigueur.

\- Tu vois au moins ça marche, elle a rien entendu.

\- Tu es folle !

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, quoi ?

\- Comment ça alors quoi, Lily ? Tu crois que je lui ai jeté un sort pour que je vienne te tresser les cheveux ?

Lily éclata d'un rire nerveux.

\- Stew m'a dit que je lui plaisais, il m'a déposé devant le portrait, m'a donné un baiser, Potter a ouvert à ce moment, a claqué la porte, puis je suis rentrée, il s'est mis à m'insulter. Dit Lily d'une seule traite sans respirer.

\- Ouah ! Doucement ! Attends, Stew tu lui plais, ben Marlène te l'avait dit en début d'année. Il t'a donné un baiser sur la bouche ?

\- Non ! La joue.

\- Et a ce moment-là, Potter ouvre la porte, il le voit t'embrasser.

\- Oui.

\- Ensuite, il vous claque la porte au nez et te dis quoi quand tu rentres ?

\- Cet idiot de Billywig qui se prend pour je ne sais qui, de quel droit, il parle de moi ou me juge lui qui s'est tapé toutes les nanas de l'école et encore je suis sûre qu'il a dû passer sur quelques créatures aussi, le sale…

\- Ouah du calme ma fille ! Il t'a dit tout ça ? Se moqua Alice.

Lily soupira désespérément s'assit en tailleur et lança.

\- Il m'a dit que je faisais semblant d'être chaste que j'étais hypocrite, que je me cachais sous mes airs de miss parfaite, alors qu'on est toutes les mêmes.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça à ton avis ? Demanda Alice qui cachait un sourire.

\- A ton avis toi ! Pourquoi il fait toutes les conneries qu'il fait, parce que c'est un con.

\- Je vois.

Lily leva les yeux vers son amie et remarqua un air complaisant.

\- Ah je vois, il se fout de ma gueule et m'insulte et toi tu trouves ça drôle.

\- Oh Lily, il fait ça exprès pour te provoquer et ça marche à nouveau. Sûrement, il ne pouvait supporter que tu l'ignores.

\- Il m'énerve !

\- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas, toi-même tu dis que les gens t'ont déjà traité de pire pourquoi lui il t'énerve ?

\- Parce que je déteste les types comme lui.

\- C'est quoi les types comme lui ?

\- Alice, tu cherches à m'énerver encore plus avec tes questions là, j'ai l'impression de passer un Quiz écrit par Dumbledore.

\- Non, mais je veux comprendre pour t'aider. Mentit son amie.

Seulement Lily n'était pas dupe, elle roula des yeux et envoya son amie balader.

\- Arrête de toujours me pousser de ton lit. Se lamenta Alice.

\- Toi, arrête de me pousser à bout aussi.

\- Bon c'est bon, j'arrête, tu n'as qu'à continuer à l'ignorer comme tu faisais.

\- Ça devient de plus en plus dur. Lâcha Lily spontanément.

Alice sourit.

\- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, arrête de me jeter ce regard, ça devient dur de l'ignorer alors qu'il me provoque et que j'ai constamment envi de lui clouer le clapet ou de lui jeter un sort.

\- Je suis sûre que si tu l'embrassais, il le clouerait son clapet.

Lily tapa Alice avec son oreiller.

\- Tu ne pense qu'à ça espèce d'obsédée. Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie, tu sais !

\- Attends d'y goûter et que ce soit bon et tu verras si tu ne penseras qu'à ça ou pas.

\- Franchement ça me fait plaisir de te voir heureuse.

\- Moi aussi. Dit Alice qui sautillait sur place.

Lily hocha la tête et se mit au lit.

Elle se réveilla encore une fois avec un cauchemar et finit par descendre dans la salle commune avant le lever du soleil. A sa grande surprise la salle n'était pas vide.

\- Hé !

\- Bonjour préfète. Lança le blond en face d'elle. il avait un sourire las, mais sincère.

\- Bilius… Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je révise.

\- Tu as un examen ? Demanda Lily avec gentillesse.

\- Euh… Tu es doué en sortilège et en potion apparemment…

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda Lily qui poussa un siège et vint s'asseoir auprès du garçon de quatorze ans.

\- En réalité, je ne sais pas si je devrai te dire ou pas.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Lily inquiète.

\- Mais au fait, je pense qu'il y a que toi qui peux comprendre. Tu as été attaquée aussi et tu es né-moldue aussi, et donc tu peux comprendre peut-être…

\- Tu veux apprendre à te défendre plus vite que ce qu'il y a dans notre programme, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais même pas jeter un Reducto, je ne réussis que trente pour cent de mes potions, je ne sais pas faire le charme du bouclier… Je ne sais pas me défendre, préfète.

\- Appelle-moi Lily s'il te plait.

Lily se leva, se gratta le crâne et décida de mettre en œuvre le plan auquel elle pensait depuis le début de l'année.

\- Bilius, je vais t'aider. Mais, pour ton bien et ta sécurité, il ne faut que tu en parles à personne. Pas même les personnes les plus proches de toi. Si ça arrivait aux mauvaises personnes, tu seras réellement en danger.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Si tu as peur, utilise ta peur comme énergie à te concentrer.

\- Comment tu vas m'aider ?

\- Je te donnerai rendez-vous pour des cours particuliers, et nous irons nous entrainer dans une classe.

\- C'est illégal ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne ferai rien d'illégal. C'est pour ta sécurité. Si ceux qui nous veulent du mal savent qu'on apprend à nous défendre, ils finiront sûrement par nous tuer, pour être sûr qu'ils nous auront plus à leurs pattes. Finit par dire Lily pour l'effrayer assez pour qu'il garde le secret.

\- D'accord. Merci Lily. Tu es vraiment gentille.

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir Bilius. Tu devrais te reposer un peu avant le début des cours.

Il acquiesça et monta à son dortoir. Lily sortit de la salle commune, ce matin là, elle avait sa ronde avec Severus normalement, mais elle demanda à Frank de changer le planning et de faire la ronde avec elle. Ce dernier s'avançait vers elle, au moment où elle ferma le portrait.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Peu dormi. Grogna Lily. Et toi ?

\- Aussi. Susan passe son temps à se disputer avec Selwyne et donc à crier dans notre salle commune ou à pleurer en criant dans sa chambre.

\- Elle le ramène dans votre salle commune ? Elle n'a pas le droit.

\- Elle est très distraite avec lui. C'est pour ça que je passe mon temps à changer les mots de passe.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elle fait avec lui. Il est une sorte de brute raciste qui n'aime que sa personne.

\- Oui, mais c'est un grand manipulateur, pour arriver à ses fins, il devient la personne la plus sympathique que j'ai croisé. Alors, il joue. Quand il a besoin de sa Susan, il devient son prince charmant.

\- Hum. Après on se demande pourquoi, je ne veux pas faire confiance aux garçons !

\- On n'est pas tous pareils Lily.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous comme toi, oui, mais je suis sûre que toi aussi tu dois avoir un peu de malice en toi.

Frank sourit.

\- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

\- Lily, tu es la meilleure amie de ma petite amie, je crois que question discrétion tu dois déjà savoir sur moi, plus que moi, je ne sais.

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Pas vrai ! Elle est plus discrète que tu le crois. Mentit Lily. Alors ?

\- Mais vas-y.

\- Pourquoi tu as attendu aussi longtemps, pour sortir avec Alice ?

Il rougit et baissa les yeux. Décidément, ces filles, elles voulaient tout le temps tout comprendre et tout analyser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai attendu ?

\- A vrai dire, c'est juste une intuition.

\- Tu sais que je la connais bien avant que je rentre à Poudlard.

\- Oui, ta mère et son père étaient collègues pas vrai ?

\- Exact, et je l'ai vu grandir, tu sais, elle venait chez nous, elle avait encore cinq ans ou six ans. On jouait ensemble, c'était presque fraternel. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Puis elle a grandit, elle est venue à Poudlard et elle était une vraie petite terreur au début.

\- Oui, les bienfaits d'être enfant unique ! Ironisa Lily.

\- Exact. Continua Frank en souriant. Elle voulait connaitre les gens, jouer, faire de la magie, faire des bêtises et moi j'ai toujours été tranquille. Donc pendant longtemps, nous avons gardé cette relation ou on se racontait tout, mais je n'osais pas. Elle était… trop pour moi.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas dans le sens négatif. Non, je reformule. Bafouilla Frank. Je n'étais pas assez pour elle. J'étais mature, tranquille à la limite d'ennuyeux, alors je suis sorti avec plein de filles, mais elles n'étaient pas Alice. Alice est pétillante.

\- Mais, elle a essayé de te montrer que tu l'intéressais.

\- Oui, mais je pensais que je me faisais des idées, que c'était seulement dans ma tête. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Donc, je continuais de la respecter et de la traiter comme une cousine.

Lily éclata de rire en pensant que pendant tout ce temps, Alice mourrait d'envi qu'il ne la respecte pas du tout !

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda Frank gênée.

\- Parce qu'au fond, vous vouliez la même chose.

\- Ouais ! C'est fou. J'ai perdu tellement de temps, parce que j'avais peur de la perdre, de me prendre un vent et de la perdre, donc je la gardais comme amie.

\- Vaut mieux tard que jamais.

\- Exact. Conclut Frank en souriant. Alice m'avait dit que tu étais une petite fouineuse, mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais aussi le don de faire parler les gens.

\- Arrête de me flatter, si tu n'étais pas à l'aise avec moi, il n'y aurait pas eu de bavardage.

\- C'est ce que je disais, tu mets les gens à l'aise et tu te faufiles.

Alice les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et Frank s'excusa pour aller rendre un rapport de la veille à Mcgonagall en tournant vers le troisième étage. Lily entendit des bruits de chuchotements et de gloussements. Elle était sur le point d'attraper les malfaiteurs, lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas et se séparèrent.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Alice.

\- Hé ! vous deux, dans la grande salle allez ! Cria Lily.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu as vu ce que j'ai vu.

\- Oui. J'ai bien vu.

\- Il trompe Emily Macmillan.

\- C'est incroyable ces mecs, c'est vraiment pathétique !

\- Pourquoi tu t'emportes, c'est ni le premier, ni le dernier. Cingla Alice.

\- Oui, mais Emily Macmillan est de sang-pur, elle est à Serpentard, ses parents sont très strictes et dans sa maison aussi. Elle s'est battu contre tout le monde, s'est mise tout le monde à dos, parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Gregory Brown. Lui, il a la chance que quelqu'un se lève et parle pour lui et regarde comment il la remercie.

Lily se rappelait de ces fois où elle enviait Gregory, parce qu'Emily contrairement à Severus n'avait pas laissé cette histoire de sang représenter un frein à leur relation, bien au contraire, elle assuma et fit ce que son cœur dictait.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et lui il est né-moldu. Ah oui ! Je me rappelle de cette histoire. D'ailleurs, elle est un peu traitée comme Sirius, genre une paria, ils l'évitent et lui parlent pas. La pauvre !

\- Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu faire ça à quelqu'un qui a tout sacrifié pour lui. Puis c'est qui la fille ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? C'est l'une des camarades de dortoir de Marlène, Evelyne Dean.

\- Culotée, elle aussi.

Les deux filles se placèrent dans leur banc, dans la grande salle en regardant vers la table de Poufsouffle. Emily était assise avec son copain Gregory, sans avoir l'air de savoir qu'il la trompait à peine quelques minutes avant de la rejoindre.

\- Il m'a coupé l'appétit. Fustigea Lily.

\- Ça tombe bien, comme ça tu perdras un peu tes kilos. Lui intima James.

Lily se tourna vers lui en le menaçant avec sa fourchette. Alice lui toucha le genou en murmurant « ignore »

\- Tu vas la laisser respirer un peu, c'est encore pire qu'avant. S'exclama Rémus.

\- Je ne la laisserai pas tant qu'elle ne se mettra pas à crier et à s'énerver.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec désespoir. Rémus et Sirius étaient devenus distants, rien n'avait vraiment changé dans leur amitié, et pourtant quelque chose s'en était échappé. Rémus soupçonnait Sirius de cacher quelque chose sur sa famille, il avait même peur que celui-ci couvre Regulus et ses petits rituels de magie noire. Rémus était sûr à présent que Regulus était cette personne qui avait torturé le chien d'Hagrid, et quelque chose au fond de lui, lui intimait que son ami n'était pas tout à fait innocent. Il décida tout de même de donner à Sirius le bénéfice du doute et de le traiter toujours comme un ami.

Peter lui, était rongé par la jalousie et l'envi. Il avait même maigri, chose que ses amis encourageaient avec force. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois, où il voulait leur crier que c'est à cause d'eux qu'il devenait comme ça. C'est à cause d'eux qu'il perdait ce qu'il était petit à petit. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre leur rythme.

La deuxième semaine de Décembre coïncida avec la pleine lune, malheureusement pour eux, c'était un lundi soir. Encore plus infortunés, Peter était toujours dans sa phase jalouse et Rémus et Sirius qui avaient plus de complicité transformés étaient toujours éloignés. James, lui, complètement obnubilée par une certaine préfète, ne se rendait compte de rien. Il passait son temps à lui envoyer des phrases, des boulettes, à la regarder, puis à la provoquer, à la surveiller et plus insolite encore à rêver d'elle.

Le lundi matin, Rémus était déjà installé à l'infirmerie. Il allait mal et James l'accompagna de bon matin chez Madame Pomfresh. Peter qui se sentit coupable décida d'aller voir son ami à la pause de midi. Il entrouvrit la porte cherchant à éviter Madame Pomfresh, lorsqu'il vit Dorcas à son chevet. Il regarda autours de lui, personne ne le voyait, il se transforma en rat et se faufila dans la salle en vitesse.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin que j'envoie une lettre à tes parents. C'est la deuxième fois que ça t'arrive cette année, ces malaises. Ce n'est pas que du stress, je sens que c'est plus grave que ça Rémus. Déclara la jeune fille avec empathie.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, je suis une petite nature que veux-tu ? En première année, Botrange m'avait prédit qu'une vingtaine d'année à vivre. S'exclama Rémus en souriant.

Dorcas écarquilla ses yeux.

\- C'était pour rire Do.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, tu penses que c'est drôle pour moi d'imaginer que je pourrais peut-être un jour jamais te revoir. Lança-t-elle en souriant.

Il lui leva le menton et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Tant que je le peux, tu me verras toujours, Do.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis !

\- Sauf si ta femme t'interdit de me voir.

\- Je ne marierai sûrement jamais, t'inquiète.

\- Tu joues toujours au solitaire ?

\- Je n'y joue pas. Mais je pense que c'est ma destinée.

\- Tu n'es pas seul Rémus, et je suis sûre que tu es assez aimé pour ne jamais être seul, tu as James, Sirius, Peter, Lily…

\- Et toi ?

\- Pas comme eux… Mais oui, et moi. Dit-elle en le regardant avec douceur.

Rémus tira son menton, qu'il venait de lâcher quelques secondes plus tôt et déposa un baiser doux et tendre sur ses lèvres. Elle se détacha de lui, baissa les yeux et gloussa. Il lui releva le menton à nouveau approchant son visage de lui, et soudain une porte claqua, il arrêta son geste net avant que quelqu'un ne les voit.

Peter se retransforma et s'enferma dans les toilettes.

« Jamais, je n'aurai jamais rien ! »

Ses amis arrivaient toujours à tout avoir, lui, il se battait trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois plus et n'avait même pas les miettes. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et une colère qu'il ne connaissait pas avant ce jour, se forma en lui. Comment pouvait-elle choisir le loup-garou et pas lui ? Comment est-ce que même la condition de Rémus continuait à garder Peter en dernier choix, en dernier recours ou sans recours du tout. Il se regarda dans le miroir longtemps, essuya ses larmes et sortit prendre son déjeuner. James et Sirius remarquèrent qu'il était très silencieux, mais mirent ça sur le compte du stress de la transformation, pensant que Peter ne s'y était pas encore accommodé. Dorcas rejoignit la grande salle et s'attabla pas très loin des maraudeurs, elle était assise avec les jumelles Peadlmer et Bilius Thomas. Elle sourit en voyant le regard de Peter posé sur elle, elle mangea doucement puis déclara à ses amis qu'elle devait passer à la bibliothèque. Soudain, Peter dans un élan d'impulsivité décida de la suivre.

\- Sirius, tu viens avec moi à la bibliothèque ?

\- Hein ! Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je veux relire un truc sur la métamorphose et je ne me rappelle plus quel livre, si tu cherches avec moi, ce sera plus rapide.

Sirius qui voyait que son ami avait un air inepte finit par obtempérer en se poussant bruyamment du banc.

\- James, tu viens ?

\- Non merci ! On ne va pas s'y mettre à trois pour chercher un satané bouquin.

\- C'est ta période du mois ou quoi !

James ignora son ami, reposa son menton de le creux de sa main et revint vers sa purée, qu'il se contenta de faire tourner en rond. Une jeune Poufsouffle et son amie vinrent s'asseoir à quelques centimètres de lui et se mirent à glousser. James ne se rendit même pas compte de leur présence et continua à faire tourner sa purée.

Peter et Sirius arrivèrent à la bibliothèque plus rapidement que jamais. Le petit blond, cherchait Dorcas des yeux.

\- Tu pars par là et moi par là.

\- C'est quoi le nom du bouquin ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Je ne sais plus, mais il y'a une plante qui ressemble à un cactus dessus.

\- Tu es un cas désespéré Pete. Lança Sirius qui se demandait ce qui l'avait pris pour venir avec lui à la bibliothèque.

Après quelques secondes, Peter interpela Sirius dans un rayon qui ne traitait pas du tout sur la métamorphose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Peter ? Tu parais trop stressé aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'étais jamais… Murmura Sirius en regardant autours de lui.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Rémus. Lança Peter en vitesse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La pleine lune dernière, il était plus agressif que d'habitude et s'il se transformait en loup-garou et devenait plus dangereux. J'étais blessé la dernière fois, tu oublies… Je pense qu'en grandissant il devient plus… Bestial…

Des livres tombèrent en cascade dans le rayon derrière eux. Peter se tourna et put apercevoir Dorcas Meadowes sortir en courant. Sirius, qui avait fait le tour derrière le rayon de l'autre bout de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, rata de peu le départ en fanfare de la jeune fille.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un ici ? Quelqu'un a entendu ? Cria presque Sirius en secouant Peter.

\- Non, non, il n'y avait personne. Je n'ai vu personne.

\- Merde ! Suis-moi et arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

\- Je chuchotais personne n'a dû entendre.

Sirius sortit en courant, il devait savoir si quelqu'un savait. Peter, lui faisait semblant d'être en alerte, alors qu'il jubilait presque.

Dorcas courut en pleurant. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses oreilles avaient mal entendus. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer un loup-garou. Comment avait-il put lui mentir ? Comment savoir si elle ne s'était pas trompée ? Elle courut de plus belle et arriva à la salle commune dans un état lamentable.

\- Lily ! Cria-t-elle.

James Potter leva la tête de son assiette. Depuis quand Dorcas Meadowes criait ?

\- Lily… Comment as-tu pu ? Comment !

Lily ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que disait Dorcas. Soudain cette dernière saisit le rêve qu'elle avait fait en Octobre. Elle savait, l'homme perdu ! Elle savait, elle reconnut ces émotions, ce regard, tout lui revint d'un coup. Elle s'écroula presque, quand son amie lui attrapa le bras. James accourut vers elles et attrapa l'autre bras de Dorcas. Il aida Lily à porter son amie jusqu'à leur salle commune, la fit asseoir sur un canapé et la regarda. Elle tremblait comme une feuille morte, les yeux inondés de larme. Elle leva les yeux vers Lily et lui offrit le même regard que Lily avait offert à James un mois de cela.

\- Comment tu as pu me laisser l'aimer ? Comment tu as pu garder ce secret et le protéger lui ! J'aurai du suivre mon instinct dès le début, tu tiens à lui plus qu'à moi. Je suis idiote, je pensais que tu étais mon amie LILY !

\- Calme-toi, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles.

Lily était tellement occupée à comprendre Dorcas qu'elle oublia la présence de James à quelques pas d'elle. Il se replia, resta en retrait dans la salle commune et se mit presque sur la pointe des pieds pour disparaitre dans le dortoir.

\- De Rémus !

James sursauta puis se figea. Lily se tut, ses épaules se courbèrent et elle comprit.

\- Tu savais hein ! Tu savais et tu l'as protégé toutes ces années. Tu savais Lily et au lieu de me protéger moi… Dorcas se mit à pleurer. Tu m'as laissé tout bêtement tombé amoureuse d'une bête !

\- Dorcas ! Cria Lily. Dorcas écoute-moi. Répéta-t-elle avec une voix plus douce.

James voulait intervenir, il fit un pas et voulut crier mais s'avisa en voyant Lily réagir.

\- Dorcas ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le traiter…

\- Non ! Non ! Lily… Mon père !

Lily s'approcha de Dorcas et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais cette dernière la repoussa si fort que Lily faillit tomber. Elle se remit en équilibre et se tint droite devant son amie.

\- Do, ma chérie, juste essaies de m'expliquer je ne comprends rien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, mais je peux tout t'éclaircir. Et par pitié calme-toi, tu as déjà eu des semaines assez éprouvantes.

\- Le rêve, l'homme perdu c'est lui, les autres ce sont ses amis.

James devenait blanc. Elle voulait dire quoi ? Il s'écarta encore plus des deux filles, se mit sur la première marche du dortoir pour ne plus être dans leur champ de vision et se contenta de regarder de loin.

\- Et ?

\- Je n'aurai pas dû. Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser dans l'ignorance. Dit Dorcas qui se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. Elle se tint la tête entre les mains et renifla bruyamment.

Voyant qu'elle se calmait Lily tenta.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça, et pourtant c'est l'une des personnes les plus bonnes que je connaisse. Ça change quoi, Dorcas ? Ce qui lui arrive, ça change quoi de ce qu'il est réellement au fond de lui ?

James voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Les mots qu'elles prononçaient étaient les mêmes mots qu'il passait son temps à répéter à son ami, depuis le jour où il avait connu son secret. Il sourit et attendit en silence la sentence de Dorcas.

\- Tu revenais de l'infirmerie. Se rappela Dorcas. Tu étais avec lui, et tu m'as vu m'inquiéter pour lui et au lieu de me prévenir tu m'as demandé… tu m'as limite supplié de ne jamais le laisser tomber.

\- Do, sois logique, si je pensais qu'il pouvait te faire de la peine, tu ne crois pas que je t'aurai prévenu, que je t'aurai protégé ?

\- Non ! C'est lui, ton ami pas moi. Tu as toujours été plus proche de lui. Rappelle-toi, comment je t'ai connu après tout !

\- Dorcas Meadowes, arrête un peu avec cette jalousie ! Je t'ai répété des millions de fois qu'il ne m'intéresse pas comme ça. C'est mon ami ! C'est un gentil garçon, Do !

\- Et moi ? Cria Dorcas

\- Mais pourquoi, tu poses le problème comme si je devais faire un choix. Vous êtes si bon tous les deux… C'était son secret, ce n'est pas à moi de le divulguer et si je t'ai dit de ne pas le laisser tomber, c'est… C'est parce que, rappelle-toi, je t'ai dit que tu étais une fille géniale, que tu devais être patiente… Lui aussi, il t'aime bon sang ! mais il pense tellement qu'il ne te mérite pas, qu'il n'a pas le droit. Alors que…

\- Oui, il ne mérite pas. Lança Dorcas froidement.

\- Tu es injuste.

\- Mon père Evans !

Lily frissonna, pourquoi sa meilleure amie mentionnait son père à chaque fois, pourquoi l'appelait-elle avec son nom de famille ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tes parents Lily ont été massacrés et tué par des mangemorts !

\- Pourquoi tu ramènes ça à la conversation ? Râla Evans avec colère à présent.

\- Alors imagine que je te laisse tomber amoureuse d'un mangemort !

De prime abord, aveuglée par la colère, Lily crut que Dorcas cherchait seulement à la blesser, puis elle fit l'analogie, et se rappella que personne n'avait jamais su de quoi le père de Dorcas était mort. L'énigme se dissout devant la jeune rousse qui chercha une chaise où s'asseoir.

\- Il l'a tué. C'est un loup garou qui l'a tué. Greyback Fenrir. Lança Dorcas en laissant couler une larme.

Lily Evans baissa la tête et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le dos courbé, le regard chagriné, elle n'avait plus de mots.

\- Rémus aussi. Murmura une voix derrière eux.

Les deux filles sursautèrent. Lily regarda son interlocuteur avec curiosité. Depuis quand était-il là ? Dorcas, essuya sa larme et se rappela l'avoir vu quelques minutes auparavant. Elles voulaient réagir toutes les deux, mais il leva sa main au ciel et prit l'air le plus sérieux que les filles lui eurent jamais vu, une ride se forma sur son front et il lança avec émotion.

\- Rémus aussi a été mordu par ce même loup-garou à l'âge de quatre ans. Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'il a vécu ? Les transformations alors qu'il était qu'un enfant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses propres parents avaient peur de lui. Il n'avait plus peur des monstres sur son lit, il est devenu le monstre sous son lit. Peux-tu imaginer ce que c'était d'être enfermé chaque mois avec des chaines alors que tu n'es qu'un enfant ? Les blessures, le sang. Le sang qu'il avait appris à regarder sans dégoût… Parce qu'il faisait parti de lui… Je ne devrais même pas vous raconter tout ça, il pourrait me tuer pour ça. Dit James avec des yeux plus brillants que jamais, puis en retroussant son nez, il continua. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'écouter le traiter comme s'il était une bête répugnante et sans cœur ! Vas-y haï-moi, toi aussi, si tu veux. Je m'en fou, mais je te laisserai pas parler de lui comme s'il était une bête, comme si tu l'avais pas connu autant que nous. Comment peux-tu le mettre dans la même catégorie que celui qui brisa sa vie ? Tu es son amie, ou du moins tu l'étais, donc tu as forcément dû entendre des choses du genre, il va mourir jeune, il ne mérite pas tel ou tel chose, il a tellement été stigmatisé que… James sentit sa gorge se serrer. La moindre petite gentillesse l'émerveille. Tu connais Rémus, tu connais son cœur Dorcas ! Et je suis désolé pour ton père, mais Rémus mérite ta compassion plus, parce que ton père en est mort, il est débarrassé de ce fardeau… Mais Rémus vit avec une douleur au quotidien…

Dorcas s'était levé, s'était approché de lui en un clin d'œil en lui et lui administra une gifle magistrale. Elle sortit sa baguette et fut sur le point de lui jeter un sort en plein visage, quand Lily se précipita et lui arracha sa baguette de la main. Elle regarda son amie avec douceur, posa sa main sur son bras et la fixa avec supplication. Cette dernière reprit sa baguette avec ardeur, leur lança un « allez au diable ! » et sortit en trombe.

James tremblait, il était ému, il s'assit baissa la tête, puis soupira longuement. Il se tint la tête entre les mains, puis les passa dans ses cheveux, puis son visage. Il oublia une seconde la présence de la rousse, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit ses chaussures dans le sol. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle le regardait. Elle ne le fixait pas, ne le toisait pas, elle le contemplait. Elle le regardait comme s'il était la meilleure chose qu'elle avait vue de sa vie, elle ne baissa pas ses yeux, ne rosit pas et ne bougea pas d'un iota. Elle se contenta de se noyer dans ses yeux et d'y mettre toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle était troublée, il le sentait.

\- Je… Je… Tu… C'était…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily Evans bafouillait devant lui.

\- C'était courageux de lui dire tout ça… Mais tu y es allé un peu fort. Réussit-elle à assembler en ne quittant pas ses yeux.

\- J'allais intervenir avant. Mais tu t'en es un peu chargé et puis je ne voulais pas me faire jeter un sort par toi. Lança-t-il en mesurant chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

Cette proximité l'emplissait d'une chaleur insoutenable.

\- Ce que tu as dit sur Rémus. Je n'ai jamais imaginé son enfance, sa vie avant… Je n'avais pas réalisé tout ça.

\- Il va mieux. Il va bien. Il nous a… Continua James en faisant un signe avec ses mains signifiant qu'elle faisait parti du nous qu'il mentionna. Merci de l'avoir défendu Evans.

Lily sentit ses jambes la lâcher. Elle cessa de regarder James et lui tourna le dos. Elle hochait la tête de manière continue.

\- Je ne savais pas pour son père, je ne savais pas qu'elle réagirai comme ça, je ne savais pas que Dorcas aurait une réaction aussi agressive, je ne sais pas…

James devina qu'elle ne savait pas vers qui tourner sa loyauté. Soudain, il se rappela que cette jeune fille pouvait exposer Rémus. Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et accourut vers la porte. Lily ne comprit pas ce qui lui prit, mais le regarda partir préférant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Sirius, Peter, on a un problème. Lança James en les rattrapant quelques minutes plus tard dans un couloir.

\- Eh ben on en a deux alors ! Déclara Sirius avec humeur.

Les deux bruns se regardèrent, puis circulèrent dans un passage secret pour ne pas être entendu.

\- Bon, Peter a paniqué, il s'est mis à parler de loup-garou dans la bibliothèque et je pense que quelqu'un a entendu.

\- Dorcas Meadowes. Déclara James.

\- Ouf, j'ai cru que je devrai tuer quelqu'un, j'étais en train de voir comment négocier avec les centaures pour cacher le corps, mais... Souffla Sirius.

\- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge mon vieux. Elle a explosé dans la grande salle, ensuite Evans la fit sortir, elle finit par faire un malaise et j'ai du l'aider à la transporter dans la salle commune ou elle piqua une crise phénoménale, elle a dirigé sa rage sur Evans en plus.

Peter se tint la bouche.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Dorcas ? ça m'étonne ! S'exclama Sirius dérouté.

\- Son père a été tué par un loup-garou, elle ne les porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. Termina James avec sarcasme.

Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux et se mit à faire les cent pas.

\- C'est de ma faute tout ça ! Tout ça, parce que…

Peter était tiraillé. Pourquoi sa jalousie l'avait poussé à créer tout ce drame ? Il voulait juste que Dorcas en veuille à Rémus, il ne voulait pas les mettre tous en danger, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la douce Dorcas se transforme en harpie Dorcas. Tout était sa faute, mais ses amis ne lui pardonneraient jamais s'il leur disait. Il arrangera le coup. Il fera tout pour arranger ce problème.

\- J'étais nerveux. J'étais blessé la dernière fois, j'ai pris peur, je suis nul. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma nervosité m'a poussé à parler comme si je me trouvais dans un placard. Je suis désolé les gars, je ferai tout pour arranger le coup, je parlerai à Dorcas s'il le faut, je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je suis vraiment idiot ! Pleurnicha Peter.

\- Ça va ! ça va, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Tu étais nerveux, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que quelqu'un nous écoutait. Clama Sirius énervé.

\- On trouvera une solution. Conclut James.

\- Il faudrait être plus efficace que cela alors. Déclara Dumbledore en les éblouissant avec sa baguette.

\- Professeur. Balbutia James.

\- Nous avons une petite complication, messieurs, veuillez me suivre.

Arrivant devant le bureau de Dumbledore, les trois garçons remarquèrent Lily tourner en rond, devant la gargouille.

\- Professeur. Cria-t-elle presque en accourant vers lui. Il…

Elle remarqua les maraudeurs et regarda James avec curiosité, il comprit sa question et répondit par un hochement de tête. Sirius fronça les sourcils, pendant que Peter continuait de contempler ses pieds le dos vouté.

\- Entrez mademoiselle Evans, j'ai l'impression que nous avons tous des choses à nous dire.

Sirius regarda James avec intérêt.

« Tout à l'heure ! » Murmura-t-il.

Lily était plus nerveuse que jamais. Elle avait une décision à prendre et elle n'en était pas fière mais c'était la meilleure solution qu'elle eut trouvé et cela sauverait Rémus et Dorcas d'un dégât plus grand qu'eux. Elle réalisa cependant qu'elle devait dévoiler plus qu'elle ne voulait devant Sirius et Peter. Elle se tourna regarda les deux maraudeurs et sut lire en eux la même panique, le même intérêt. Elle respira et finit par arrêter de marcher.

\- Bien. Je vous informe que Dorcas Meadowes vient de sortir de mon bureau.

\- Vous l'avez laissé filé ? Demanda James spontanément.

Dumbledore sourit.

\- Elle n'est pas un cambrioleur, Potter. Mais oui, elle m'a confié qu'un lycanthrope faisait partie de notre école et qu'il est complètement insensé de ma part d'avoir participé à l'intégrer. Je l'ai informé, que je n'ai pas participé, mais initié son intégration, alors elle saccagea une petite partie de mon bureau, puis finit par se faire accompagné par Madame Botrange dans ses appartements. Elle a subit un choc, et bien que ce soit une fille douce et empathique, elle est troublée en ce moment et son jugement est embrumé. Je suis venu vers vous, mes garçons, parce que croyez-le ou non, je ne compte pas la forcer à taire ce secret par un sortilège ou quelconque formule de magie, mais sachez que les mots ont une vertu extraordinaire, vous êtes le carnet de souvenir et de témoignage de Lupin alors je compte sur vous pour essayez de raisonner votre amie.

\- Si on n'y arrive pas ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Vous y arriverez, vous avez beaucoup d'imagination.

\- Elle s'est retournée contre sa meilleure amie, qui vous dit qu'elle nous écoutera. S'écria James.

\- Si, elle ne le fait pas… Intervint Lily.

\- Oui ? Continua James.

Elle le regarda puis se tourna vers Dumbledore.

\- Si, nous n'arrivons pas, j'ai une solution.

\- Alors pourquoi hésitez-vous autant mademoiselle Evans ?

\- Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie et c'est personnel.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Rémus sait. Lança-t-elle à l'adresse du directeur d'école.

\- Il sait quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

Elle l'ignora et fixa le directeur en essayant de lui faire comprendre son idée.

\- Donc, vous proposez quoi ? Du chantage ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais si vous pouviez vous, lui assurer que son secret est bien caché chez Rémus peut-être qu'elle pensera moins à divulguer le sien. Elle a… Elle sait que c'est dangereux. Elle aussi met sa vie et celle des autres en danger, une seule explication de travers et ça pourrait nous mener tous à… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, si vous lui expliquiez avec vos mots qu'ils ne sont pas si différents, qu'ils subissent tous les deux un coup du destin, qu'aucun d'eux n'a le choix. Je pense que ça pourrait marcher, qu'elle pourrait comprendre. Qu'elle saura que ce qu'on fait ne définit pas ce qu'on est… Et puis, lui, il a su et l'a protégé aussi après tout.

\- Je vois. Comment vous savez tout ça ?

\- Dorcas… j'ai eu besoin d'elle pour chercher Damien. Avoua Lily. Je sais comment ça fonctionne… Avoua Lily en essayant de ne pas trop laisser filtrer beaucoup d'informations devant les maraudeurs. Rémus a compris le soir où Mary Macdonald avait subi le sortilège de confusion, il vous a vu…il en connait… il a compris avec Madame Botrange… c'est lui qui me l'a confié ! Je n'aurai jamais raconté tout ce que je sais si ce n'était pas un cas extrême, je ne voudrais pas que vous croyiez que je prends à la légère les secrets des…

\- Mademoiselle Evans, asseyez-vous et respirez donc un petit peu. Ensuite souriez, parce que vos idées brillantes vont sûrement nous sauver la soirée.


	23. J'ai un secret peux-tu le garder ?

**J'ai un secret peux-tu le garder ?**

Après quelques minutes, les trois garçons et Lily sortirent du bureau. Elle était extenuée, lessivée et déçue ; déçue de son amie, mais en même temps compréhensive de son état. La jeune rousse avait peur pour Rémus, elle avait peur pour sa relation avec Dorcas…

\- Lily, c'est quoi ce truc que Rémus sait ?!

\- Sirius, tu penses que… ? Entama Lily.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un truc en plus qu'on a compris c'est qu'Evans garde les secrets de plusieurs personnes, alors compte pas sur elle pour qu'elle te dise. Interrompit James.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais pour Rémus. Déclara Peter.

\- Toi ! Tu devrais faire gaffe où tu parles ! Quand j'ai entendu Dumbledore dire que Dorcas t'avait entendu dans la bibliothèque, je me suis retenue pour… Tu sais j'ai dû maitriser le sortilège de désillusion rien que pour pouvoir me faufiler pendant des années et garder son secret et toi tu te mets à répéter ça à voix haute ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être pointé du doigt c'est pour ça que tu…

\- Evans, suffit ! Cria James en levant son index devant le visage affecté de la jeune fille.

Sirius était encore sous le choc de l'explosion de la jeune rousse pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, alors que Peter continuait à fixer un point lointain, hésitant entre s'en vouloir ou leur en vouloir. Sirius s'attendait à ce que Lily lance au moins un maléfice de furoncle sur le visage de James devant son intervention agressive. Mais tout ce que fit la préfète fut de lui adresser un regard empli d'émotion. Elle était complètement déboussolée. Ils le virent tous les trois. Elle se tourna vers Peter, lui offrit une moue innocente en guise de pardon.

\- C'est un vrai bordel tout ça ! Finit-elle par lâcher en esquissant un faible sourire.

« Ils vont sûrement me prendre pour plus folle que je suis. » Pensa-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu y as déjà posé les pieds sinon tu ne dirais pas ça ! Commenta Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle lui tapa le bras et James sentit un monstre vert s'en prendre à ses entrailles. Dorcas était jalouse de Lily, en voyant que Rémus et Lily étaient tellement proches, elle pensait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Sirius, son meilleur ami, faisait souvent le chevalier servant et Lily l'appréciait visiblement de plus en plus. Alors que lui, il restait l'idiot de service qui n'arrivait à lui soutirer un sourire ou un regard qu'une fois l'an. Sirius qui avait suivi son regard fit un pas un arrière discrètement pour que Lily Evans ne le touche plus.

\- Les gars, il faut qu'on y aille. Finit par lâcher Peter.

\- Et revenez tout rabougris encore demain !

\- Hein ! Crièrent les trois en la regardant.

\- Je sais que vous partez à la découverte du château ou de la forêt ou du lac même, je n'en sais rien, quand Rémus n'est pas là. Lâcha Lily. Ce n'est pas parce que je dois partager un secret de plus, avec vous, que je vais vous épargner si je vous trouve dans les couloirs. Allez disparaissez de ma vue, j'ai une amitié à aller sauver.

Sirius et Peter soupirèrent et déambulèrent alors que James resta planté devant elle. Sa respiration s'accéléra, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Trop d'émotion coursaient en elle, pour qu'elle puisse démêler le tout.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te congédie tout seul ? Tu veux un dégage personnalisé ?

James éclata de rire.

\- Tu es incroyable Evans !

Son cœur fit un bon. Il allait se moquer d'elle maintenant, ou la provoquer, se convainquit-elle pour ne pas faire attention à son regard.

« Quatre…Trois…Deux… Un »

Il sourit gentiment et traça son chemin plus léger qu'il ne l'avait traversé en venant.

Lily resta figée sur place en analysant l'étendu de ce sourire sur son humeur. Elle les regardait tous les trois partir quand soudain...

* * *

 _Flash-back._

Lily était en deuxième année, elle avait fini par nouer un lien assez bizarre avec Alice, elle riait plus souvent avec elle. Découvrant un monde différent de ses livres, ses potions et ses longues discussions sérieuses avec Severus. Bien qu'elles se disputaient souvent, puisque ni l'une ni l'une n'avait sa langue dans sa poche, leur nouvelle amitié était rafraîchissante et basée sur de bons fondements : l'honnêteté et l'acceptation de leurs différences.

Un soir avant les examens, Lily rêvassait dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'Alice se glissa dans le siège auprès d'elle, en faisant le plus de désordre possible.

\- Doucement, tu fais voler mes parchemins.

\- Wingardium Leviosa. S'exclama Alice. Là, ils volent.

Lily lui donna un coup de baguette dans le cou et lui intima de faire descendre ses cours sur la table.

\- Bon, tu finis quand ?

\- Dans, à peu près une demi-heure ? Pourquoi tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, ça va. J'ai fini, il y a une heure. Déclara Alice. Mais j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Oui ? Demanda Lily et se tournant vers son amie.

\- J'ai besoin de cavalière. Récria Alice.

\- Pour Halloween ?

\- Oui !

\- Mais c'est un truc de déguisement, et tu n'as pas besoin de cavalier !

\- Ecoute nous allons faire un déguisement groupé. Il y' a déjà cinq garçons, il leur faut deux personnes, ils m'ont demandé alors voilà.

\- C'est quoi ce déguisement groupé ?

\- On se déguise en équipe de Quidditch de Canons de Chudley.

\- C'est débile.

\- Oh allez ! ça sera fun, on se mettra à voler sur la tête des étudiants.

\- Premièrement, je ne vole pas. Deuxièmement, on pourrait blesser quelqu'un. Troisièmement, je trouve ça débile.

\- Ah, tu m'énerves ! Cingla Alice en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Lily avait fini par se déguiser en pirate, les autres élèves qui ne connaissaient pas, furent conquis par son imagination. Elle avait une main en crochet, un œil caché par un bandeau noir, beaucoup de maquillage basané sous les yeux et un foulard sur sa tête qui cachait sa crinière rousse. Elle portait des bottes montantes aux genoux en noir, une chemise blanche et une grosse ceinture marron. Alice, elle, passée l'énervement, avait fini par se déguiser en fée. Elle avait décorée sa baguette avec des nœuds de toutes les couleurs et s'était fabriqué des ailes multicolores. Lily s'amusait avec les personnes de Gryffondors quand quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers Alice.

\- Traitresse, tu nous as laissé tomber pour ça ! Se moqua Sirius.

\- Je ne regrette pas, vous avez l'air de bouffons ! Lui rendit Alice. De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui ne voulait pas mais elle. Dit Alice en pointant son amie du doigt.

Les garçons se dirigèrent alors vers Lily. Celle-ci en voyant James Potter et Sirius black, voulut s'enfuir. James lui adressa un regard vicieux et Sirius lança.

\- Tu parais effrayant mon petit gars. Mais tu aurais du te joindre à l'élite. Il ne faut jamais dire non aux maraudeurs.

Lily remarqua que Peter, Sirius, Marcus, James et Ronald portaient des tenues de Quidditch mais qui n'étaient pas assortis, au lieu de faire une équipe, ils avaient fini par mettre chacun le maillot de leur joueur préféré ce qui leur avait coûté plus cher. Lily ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui rire au visage, elle tourna les yeux et vit que les iris miels de Potter continuait de la fixer. Bien qu'elle ne supporte pas beaucoup ses blagues depuis le canular du train en début de cette année, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, puis Sirius le remarqua et donna un coup de coude à son ami.

\- Alors Capitaine, tu m'embarques dans ton bateau ? Demanda James.

\- Il n'y a pas de bateau ici, James. Tu vois bien, il faut qu'elle t'emmène au lac. Continua Peter.

Ronald et Marcus se dispersèrent dans la salle.

\- Non, il risque d' « accidentellement » l'offrir au calamar géant. C'est dangereux de laisser James tout seul. D'autant plus qu'elle a fait capoter le déguisement de l'équipe.

\- Dis-donc, tu veux pas faire un duel avec lui, celui qui gagne aura le droit d'offrir l'autre au calamar géant. Dit Sirius en lui tournant autours

\- Moi, je propose de lui changer de déguisement en sirène. Déclara Peter.

\- J'aime pas le thon ! S'écria Sirius. Et puis tu l'as dit Peter, faut pas laisser James avec une fille seul, encore moins en sirène !

\- Ne le crois pas. Lui murmura James qui lui tournait autours avec son air intimidant. Bien au contraire, je suis aussi docile qu'un…

\- Hippogriffe ! S'exclama Sirius. Dis donc, pirate, tu as avalé ta langue ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas trop laissé l'occasion de parler. Finit par lâcher Lily en se sentant encerclée.

\- Faut te battre pour ce que tu veux, ma petite, regarde. Lança James.

Lily était encerclée par les trois garçons, qui lui tournaient autours sans s'arrêter de parler ou de la titiller.

James rallia la parole au geste et lui prit la main puis la tira vers lui. Le corps frêle de Lily était collé au torse de James. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose bouger dans sa poche arrière. Elle toucha pour vérifier que sa baguette était bel et bien dans sa poche, puis regarda James dans le blanc des yeux. Lily se sentait émétique. Elle ne savait plus où donnait la tête. Ils parlaient trop vite, agissaient trop vite. Ils étaient en train de faire d'elle la risée et au lieu de se défendre elle ne bougeait pas pendant que la proximité de James Potter lui embrouillait l'esprit.

\- Tu veux me faire un bisou ? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Lily le regarda horrifiée. Elle était devenue rouge tomate, plusieurs personnes les regardaient à présent. Peter riait, Sirius la toisait avec malice, deux autres jeunes filles gloussaient en pointant ses joues du doigt. Elle se sentait perdue. Où était donc Alice ou Marlène ?

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais, la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Désolé, mais je n'aime pas trop les filles qui bousillent mes plans.

Il la repoussa, fit un clin d'œil à Sirius et s'en alla. Lily resta figée, elle avait honte d'avoir été malmenée sans dire un mot. Elle avait honte d'avoir rougi, d'avoir montré à ses garçons qu'elle pouvait être moquée sans rétorquer, son orgueil avait encaissé un heurt de trop. Elle sentit une colère noire monter en elle, elle revit ce regard complaisant et ce sourire moqueur de James. Elle ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt. Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et une larme traversa son œil gauche. Elle remercia le ciel de porter le bandeau ébène sur cet œil. Il avait empêché la larme de fuir sur ses joues, cette fois-ci, rouges de colère.

Lily se promit à elle-même de ne plus jamais manquer de mot, plus jamais laisser une bande d'intimidateurs avoir le dernier mot.

Le lendemain matin, Lily descendit à la salle commune seule quand Marlène se jeta sur elle.

\- Montre-moi ta baguette.

\- Bonjour, Marlène. Lança-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Oui, oui, ta baguette vite.

Lily tendit sa baguette à son amie, puis réalisa que cette baguette ne lui appartenait pas, elle écarquilla les yeux et sentit la panique prendre possession de tous ces organes.

\- Tiens ! ça c'était une fausse baguette.

\- Comment ? Demanda Lily en récupérant sa baguette et en regardant son amie avec des yeux de merlans frits.

\- J'ai entendu James se vanter d'avoir piqué la baguette de la pirate qui avait dit non au déguisement. Quand il a dit pirate j'ai compris qu'il parlait de toi, donc je lui ai tordu la main et je l'ai récupéré.

\- L'idiot ! Le sac à bouse de dragon ! Je le déteste, ce petit crétin prétentieux qui se prend pour le nombril du monde. Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer. Ma baguette ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'a collé à lui…

\- C'est bon calme-toi, Lily. Sourit Marlène en se rendant compte que son amie allait sûrement finir par lui ressembler.

\- Non, il m'a humilié devant tout le monde !

\- Lily. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est des crétins. Et si ça peut te rassurer, ils ne savaient pas qui tu étais, ils disaient juste la pirate. Il y avait une fille qui avait demandé, mais c'était qui, personne n'a su répondre, alors ne t'en fais pas. Pas d'humiliation, tu marcheras la tête haute et tu les emmerderas tous !

\- Bien dit. Dit Lily en lui tapant dans la main. Bandes de troll, de Scrouts à Veracrasse visqueuses !

\- Très bien, ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu racontes, mais vide ton sac vite, j'ai faim.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Lily les regarda partir en se tenant la tête. C'était donc ça ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce souvenir ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait de ce souvenir, une honte non assumée, qu'elle enterra au fond de son cerveau ? Alors que ce souvenir expliquait tout.

C'était ce jour-là, le jour où elle avait décidé que tant qu'elle pouvait respirer la vie à plein poumon, elle haïrait l'aire qui entourait James Potter. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec ces trois garçons, était cette fois-ci en deuxième année. Les voir partir de cette manière, avec comme dernier regard celui de Potter, lui fit tilt et ramena à son esprit cette nuit du 31 Octobre 1972.

Elle savait maintenant, elle savait pourquoi, lui, elle l'avait détesté plus que les autres. Lui, il ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente à son plus jeune âge, lui elle avait espéré qu'il la voit, lui avait joué avec son espoir de petite fille. Lui, elle lui avait donné ce pouvoir de jouer avec ses sentiments. Résultat : elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller avec lui et il l'avait transformé en fille incapable de garder sa langue dans sa poche.

Dans ce couloir vide et froid, elle se mit à rire de cette ironie. Elle avait acquis cette réputation de fille à répartie rapide à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait, et aujourd'hui, personne n'avait droit à ses piques, répliques et ses humeurs massacrantes autant que lui.

Elle marcha alors dans ce couloir silencieux et chassa de son esprit ce souvenir, pour se concentrer sur son présent. Elle devait aider Rémus, elle devait apaiser Dorcas, elle devait aider Bilius, elle devait garder le secret de Sirius et Regulus. James avait raison, elle savait beaucoup trop de choses. Elle se demanda comment elle se ferait aider par Alice et Marlène sans divulguer le secret de Rémus. Elle erra seule dans le couloir, puis finit par rejoindre son dortoir en priant que ce soir Alice déciderait de rester avec Frank. Elle devait réfléchir seule.

Les trois garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas dire à Rémus que Dorcas savait ou du moins pas ce soir, pas le soir où il devait déjà se battre contre ses pulsions et sa culpabilité.

\- Non, non et non. Hors de question que je lui dise : hé mon pote, tu sais la fille qui te plait depuis trois ans et dont, d'après Evans, tu es sûrement amoureux et bien figure-toi qu'elle sait, t'a dénoncé au directeur, a voulu étrangler sa meilleure amie et pour finir te déteste. Ah oui, j'ai oublié le mec qui t'a fait ça et ben il a tué son père. Donc désolé frère, mais il se peut qu'elle te déteste à vie.

\- C'est bon, James, on a compris. On dira rien, hein Peter !

\- Oui. Murmura celui-ci.

Ils passèrent la nuit auprès de leur ami. Peter se donnait plus que d'habitude, courrait dans tous les sens, l'amusait, surveillait les alentours, glissaient sous l'arbre pour les aider sans se retenir un seul instant. Quant à Sirius qui avait pris l'habitude de maitriser le loup-garou avec sa forme de chien, y mettait tout son amour et son soutien, bien qu'à plusieurs reprises, il entendit des os dans son corps craquer. James le cerf, qui même humain, pensait que le monde n'était meilleur qu'avec des farces et du rire, fit tout son possible pour être le plus ridicule possible, il finit la nuit seul avec le loup-garou, car Sirius était blessé et Peter fatigué, il finit par se heurter à lui, pour le laisser vider sa rage, vagabonder ensemble et marauder.

Sirius et Peter avaient rejoint le château par un passage qu'ils venaient de découvrir, James avait gardé sa cape d'invisibilité, donc le chien et le rat avaient opté pour leurs formes animales. Ils réussirent à se faufiler sans incidents, évitèrent de justesse Rogue et Selwyne, se firent huer par Peeves, mais arrivèrent sans problème.

Ils se transformèrent puis dirent le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entrèrent dans leur salle commune. A présent humains, Peter put voir les blessures de Sirius. Il l'aida à monter au dortoir et chercha l'essence de dictame de Rémus. Il soigna son ami et l'aida à grimper dans son lit, puis s'enferma derrière les rideaux du sien. Se demandant pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, si le choixpeau n'avait pas fait une erreur pour son cas.

A l'aube, après que Rémus se transforma à nouveau, il essaya tant bien que mal de profiter de sa présence, seul avec James pour se confier à lui. Bien qu'il se sente faible, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation durer.

\- James. Le garçon qui a torturé le chien de Hagrid c'est Regulus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on creuse. Il était dans la tour quand Lily s'est faite attaquée, tu l'as trouvé avec quelqu'un dans la forêt interdite, cet état dans lequel il était quand il s'est retrouvé dans l'infirmerie, et Dumbledore qui cache son attaque, comme s'il protégeait plus les gens de lui. Je crois qu'il fait des rituels de magie noire et c'est possible qu'il soit derrière tout ce qui arrive à l'école. Lui et ses amis.

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes cette théorie que maintenant que nous sommes que tous les deux ?

\- Je pense que… Sirius sait quelque chose et qu'il ne nous le dit pas.

James se renfrogna.

\- Rémus. Sirius, n'a rien avoir avec sa famille, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses croire qu'il risque de défendre son frère. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Si. Il parlait à quelqu'un dans la cheminée de la salle commune et quand je suis venu il m'a menti.

\- Et alors ! Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il a quoique ce soit avoir avec Regulus. On a passé deux ans à te mentir et ce n'était pas pour faire de la magie noire, mais pour devenir animagi. Alors, il a sûrement de bonnes raisons !

Rémus ressentit de la culpabilité et regretta d'avoir confié ses inquiétudes à James. Pourtant, le sentiment que Sirius préparait quelque chose ne le quittait pas et Rémus se trompait rarement.

Ce jour-là, en revenant de la cabane hurlante, les deux amis étaient silencieux. Rémus entra dans l'infirmerie, pendant que James se dirigea vers la tour de sa maison. Il était tellement préoccupé par ses pensées, qu'il rata Lily et Bilius qui se dirigeaient en cachette vers les escaliers.

Lily avait donné rendez-vous à son nouvel élève en lui envoyant un bonbon par courrier, une méthode qu'elle avait appris grâce à Dumbledore. Le bonbon en question comportait l'heure et l'endroit de la rencontre et s'évaporait dès que le destinataire en lisait le contenu.

Elle passa une heure avec le garçon dans une salle de classe près de la salle sur demande, dont elle ne voulait pas divulguer l'existence. Elle choisit cette proximité pour pouvoir y aller après que son étudiant eut quitté sa classe.

Lily avait pensé longuement à demander une autorisation auprès de Dumbledore, mais son instinct lui intima que le directeur d'école avait d'autres sorts à gérer que de recevoir Lily Evans avec ses malheurs chaque semaine dans son bureau. Il avait confiance en elle, elle se débrouillerait du mieux qu'elle pourrait pour respecter le rôle qu'il lui avait donné.

Le jeune garçon criait de joie à chaque fois qu'il réussissait un sort avec lequel, il avait trouvé du mal durant l'année passée. A la fin de leur séance, il se dirigea pour remercier Lily.

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraitre capricieux, mais est-ce qu'il est possible que je ramène avec moi une fille, la prochaine fois ?

\- Bilius, il y a d'autres moyens d'avoir un rencard, que de l'entraîner au combat.

\- Non ! Rougit le jeune blond. C'est Mary Macdonald. Elle a eu des ennuis aussi, c'est une amie. On lui a jeté un sortilège de confusion et elle a erré dans le château longtemps avant d'être retrouvée. Elle est en troisième année, à Poufsouffle. Si je n'avais pas entièrement confiance en elle, je ne t'en aurai pas parlé.

\- La première condition à nos rendez-vous c'était que tu n'en parles à personne ! Cingla Lily

\- Je te jure que je n'en ai pas parlé. Je voulais d'abord demander ta permission avant de lui dire. Si tu ne veux pas, je l'aiderai de mon côté.

\- Ça commence à m'énerver qu'on soit tous têtu comme ça, dans cette maison. Elle peut venir, mais tu ne lui dis rien. Je m'en charge.

\- Merci beaucoup Lily.

Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la grande salle, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lily, elle, s'arrêta devant la salle sur demande où elle se décompensa autant qu'elle put. Elle songea un moment à rester cachée ici, puis se secoua et pesta contre elle-même.

Dorcas était introuvable ce jour-là. Personne ne l'avait vu, ni Alice, ni Marlène, ni les maraudeurs. Lily, James et Sirius étaient sur le qui-vive.

Rémus sortit de l'infirmerie en fin de journée et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une tension insoutenable. Tout le monde autours de lui était hérissé.

Au dîner, Dorcas fit son apparition dans la grande salle. Lily, en la voyant, chercha instinctivement Rémus des yeux et rencontra ceux de Potter qui la surveillait. Elle écarquilla les yeux et lui offrit une grimace qu'elle voulait inquisitrice, pendant qu'il continuait à la fixer d'un air inquiet. Meadowes s'assit auprès de certains Gryffondor de troisième année en ignorant royalement ses amis. Lily remercia le ciel, qu'Alice soit avec Frank, sinon, elle aurait fait attention. Marlène quant à elle, rien ne pouvait la déconcentrer de son dessert. Lorsqu'elle finit, elle appela Ronald et lui demanda de l'accompagner pour un tour.

\- Ne tarde pas. Lui asséna Lily

\- D'accord maman !

Elle sortit laissant Lily seule devant son plat. Sirius, jaloux, du comportement de Marlène se leva, se dirigea vers une élève de Poufsouffle qu'il dragua ouvertement et qui rougissait tellement, qu'elle pourrait remplacer le haut des feux tricolores.

La jeune rousse ne bougea pas et ne leva plus les yeux vers Rémus se contentant de surveiller Dorcas de loin. Normalement, elle avait sa ronde, mais elle avait peur de partir et que sa meilleure amie explose. Elle hésita à aller lui parler, puis contre toute attente, ce fut Peter qui se dirigea vers elle.

Lily tomba encore une fois sur le regard de James. Ils se fixèrent étonnés. Dorcas se leva sourit poliment à ses camarades et suivit Peter. Rémus, sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il se leva, tira James avec lui pour sortir de la salle. Il passa devant Lily, qui baissa instinctivement les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Lily ?

Lily aurait souhaité avoir une cape d'invisibilité. Elle leva les yeux vers le lycanthrope et essaya de sourire sans avoir l'air gênée, mais son sourire ressembla à un rictus déformé. James derrière lui, secoua la tête de droite à gauche en souriant.

\- Oh ! Rémus.

\- Oui. Je peux te parler une seconde !

\- J'ai une ronde dans cinq minutes.

\- Ça ne prendra pas plus.

Lily finit par le suivre. Il sortit du château et se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid. Ses deux amis, le suivant, sans un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en pivotant vers eux soudainement.

\- Comment ça ? Tenta Lily

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

\- A part que j'ai mis un coussin péteur dans ton lit, et du shampoing colorant dans la salle de bain ? Demanda James pour détourner le sujet.

\- Je peux te coller pour ça, tu sais ! Cingla Lily qui sauta sur une occasion pour changer de sujet.

\- Faudra que tu me prennes sur le coup. Tu veux que je t'emmène au dortoir Evans ?

\- T'inquiète, j'ai mes moyens.

\- Je savais que tu avais un côté coquin !

\- Potter ne pousse pas le bouchon !

\- Vous allez arrêter et répondre à ma question honnêtement ?

Lily se tordit la lèvre en réfléchissant à une manière subtile de lui raconter la vérité.

\- Dorcas sait que tu es un loup-garou. Cingla James simplement et de manière brutale.

Rémus sentit ses pieds fuir sous son corps, sa respiration s'accélérer et une peur résonna dans ses oreilles comme si un bourreau se tenait sur sa tête. Quelque chose dans cette révélation résonnait terminal. C'était la fin.

Lily voulait pousser James dans un puits pour son manque de délicatesse. Elle ne dit pas un mot.

\- Comment ? Réussit Rémus à articuler en entrouvrant à peine ses lèvres.

James et Lily ne répondirent pas.

\- Elle a dit quoi ?

Silence.

\- Donc c'est aussi grave que ça ! Conclut Rémus.

\- C'est juste le choc. Ça passera. Dit Lily.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas, peut-être qu'elle me dénoncera et me haïra.

\- Pourquoi tu penses comme ça ? Tu disais qu'elle avait un grand cœur ! S'exclama James.

\- Oui, justement et je l'ai brisé.

\- Tu ne lui as pas brisé le cœur parce que tu ne lui as pas dit pour ta lycanthropie Rémus voyons ! S'écria Lily.

\- Non… non… on s'est embrassé hier matin, elle m'a dit… elle était inquiète pour moi, elle était à l'infirmerie, elle m'a presque avoué qu'elle m'aimait. Je l'ai regardé droit des les yeux en continuant de mentir… Alors oui, elle sentira que je lui ai brisé le cœur ! Parce qu'elle ne sait pas qui je suis. Elle… Racontez-moi, tout ce qui s'est passé, s'il vous plait !

\- Evans… Dit James à la jeune fille pour qu'elle commence.

\- Euh… Potter, je peux lui parler seule ? Interrompit Lily

\- Hors de question ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Je ne… Potter, dégage !

\- NON !

Rémus se tint la tête.

\- Ecoute je m'en fous de ce que garde Dorcas comme secret et aussi crétin que tu penses que je suis, je ne me mets pas à crier les secrets des autres sur les toits, tu es bien placé pour le savoir ! Lança-t-il faisant allusion au mensonge qu'elle avait fait un Dumbledore. Mon ami a besoin de moi, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

\- Peter est parti lui parler pour essayer de la raisonner, elle n'a pas levé les yeux vers moi… Alors, je pensais… qu'elle regrettait… pour hier matin.

Rémus marchait en marmonnant.

\- Elle doit me détester, elle doit sûrement penser que je l'attirai vers moi pour finir par la dévorer. Ricana-t-il nerveusement.

Puis contre toute attente, il éclata de rire. Il riait jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent de ses yeux. Son rire sonnait aigu, il était blessé. Il avait aimé et avait perdu.

\- REMUS ! Cria Lily en le sortant de son état presque transi.

Il sursauta et la regarda comme s'il émergeait de l'eau, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il n'était pas vraiment tout seul. Elle vit une douleur profonde dans les yeux du lycanthrope.

\- Elle sait que tu sais, pas vrai. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue vers toi.

Lily hocha la tête.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Lily.

\- De quoi ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu n'y es pour rien ! Elle finira par comprendre, il lui faut juste du temps, c'est Dorcas quand même. Et puis arrête de te sentir coupable, tu n'as rien fait !

\- Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à te dire ça. Tu n'y es pour rien. Arrête de réagir comme si tu étais un dangereux tueur, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, enfin une mouche Gryffondor ! et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui avais décidé de porter une fourrure une fois par mois !

Lily sourit.

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas un gentil petit toutou qui ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche et tu le sais corne drue ! Tu le sais ! Sans oublier que je vous fais tous prendre des risques inutiles ! Regarde-toi Lily, j'en suis arrivé au point où tu vas sûrement perdre une amie à cause de moi. Toi ! James et les autres ce que… ! Je vous mets tous en danger, alors ne venez pas à la fin me traiter comme si j'étais la victime. Vous êtes les victimes de ce que j'ai !

\- Elle ne dira rien. Dit une voix derrière eux.

Peter venait d'apparaître de derrière eux.

\- Et si, Rémus, tu es la victime. Même elle le sait, et ce n'est pas à cause de toi Rémus, c'est juste à cause de ce qui est arrivé à son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à son père ?

Lily jeta un regard noir à Peter pendant que James se passait la main dans les cheveux. Le cœur de Rémus allait s'arrêter et bien avant que la réponse ne puisse arriver à ses oreilles, elle était arrivée à son cerveau. Peter devint rouge et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, il ouvrit la bouche et la ferma plusieurs fois, sans pouvoir dire un mot.

\- Il a été tué par Greyback. Finit par dire James.

Rémus se tint contre le tronc d'un arbre pour éviter de céder à la douleur qui l'envahissait.

Les quatre élèves de Gryffondor ne dirent plus un mot et Rémus finit par partir en leur demandant de le laisser seul.

\- Peter, tu …

\- Laisse-le tranquille Evans.

\- Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! Et j'allais juste demander si elle allait bien.

\- Mieux, calmée. Dumbledore lui a parlé, elle lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de dire à qui que ce soit quoique ce soit. Mais qu'elle voulait avoir la promesse qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne. Par contre, elle a les yeux rouges, je suis sûre qu'elle a passé tout ce temps à pleurer.

\- Il faut qu'ils se parlent. Proposa Lily.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille lui parler.

\- ben, j'y veillerai.

\- Elle n'a pas envi de te parler non plus. Murmura presque Peter.

James pouffa.

\- Tu trouves qu'il y a quelque chose de drôle ? Tu trouves que c'est le moment de rire ? Engueula-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard colérique et s'apprêta à partir.

\- Lily. Elle a un message pour toi.

\- Ridicule ! Je vais aller la forcer à me le dire en face ce message. Catapulta Lily.

\- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise non. Toi aussi. Déclara James avec un regard malicieux qu'elle préféra ignorer.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle dira à Alice et Marlène que vous ne vous parlez plus, parce qu'elle ne veut pas te dire où se trouve… Damien.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? ca veut dire quoi ? C'est vrai ? Elle sait où il est ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas. Répondit Peter.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'en alla en courant. Laissant, Peter dans une incompréhension totale et James dans un état de jalousie maladive. Il pensa même un instant à aller trouver ce Damien lui-même et l'offrir comme repas aux sombrals.

Lily passa deux jours à essayer de parler à Dorcas, mais celle-ci trouvait toujours un moyen de l'éviter, ou de disparaitre sous yeux. Lasse de devoir se cacher de son ancienne amie, elle finit par lui envoyer une lettre.

« Je ne suis pas prête, je comprends que ce n'était pas ton secret, je comprends que tu n'aies pas eu le choix. Je comprends ce qu'il vit ou du moins j'essaie, mais je ne suis pas prête, prête à le voir, l'entendre, lui parler ou quoique ce soit. Je ne suis pas prête non plus pour toi. Je suis déçue et il me faut du temps. S'il te plait laisse-moi pour l'instant.

PS : Pour Damien c'est un mensonge, je ne sais pas où il est, alors n'essaie pas de me chercher pour ça.

D.M.»

Lily avait mis le parchemin dans sa poche avait ravalé sa peine et avait décidé de se sentir utile. Elle finit par parler à Mary Macdonald, qu'elle intégra dans ses entraînements.

La jeune fille de douze ans était docile et gentille, mais surtout un peu trop innocente au goût de Lily. Elle remercia intérieurement Bilius d'avoir pensé à elle. Si elle avait continué à penser que le monde était fait de chaudron au chocolat et de boursoufflet, elle aurait sûrement fini dans une cave torturée sans merci.

A la troisième semaine de Décembre, le bal de Noël fut annoncé. La neige avait envahi le château et les élèves hésitaient de plus en plus à rester profiter de cette atmosphère si joyeuse et si illuminée.

\- Lily, tu viens avec moi. Lui ordonna Marlène.

\- Où ça ? Demanda Lily sans relever sa tête de son livre.

\- A la maison.

\- On ne peut pas, j'ai cours dans une heure.

\- Arrête de jouer à l'idiote, je parle de Noël, tu ne vas pas rester ici toute seule.

\- Oh ! non. C'est gentil à toi, mais je pensais rester ici pour pouvoir avancer dans mes préparations et de me détendre un peu pour profiter du château en toute tranquillité.

\- Tu me dois une meilleure excuse que ça...

Elle retroussa le nez et lança une vérité pour clore le sujet.

\- Je n'ai pas envi de fêter Noël, c'est un peu trop familial…

Lily ravala sa salive et détourna les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder dans les explications. De toute façon, ça faisait presque un an. Le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle aille mieux depuis. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'effrayer les gens en leur disant que rien n'allait mieux, qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que ça irait mieux un jour. Elle faisait toujours ces cauchemars, avec des visages cachés, des cris douloureux, du sang, des mangemorts, de la torture ou des gens qu'elle connaissait qui disparaissaient. Elle rêvait toujours de toutes ces peurs que les gens avaient enfouies en eux, depuis l'ascension de Voldemort. Sans oublier qu'elle n'avait pas encore digéré la disparition de sa sœur. Elle avait essayé pendant des mois à la joindre, la chercher, des fois par manque, des fois par culpabilité et d'autres fois par seule envie d'annuler leur dernier souvenir ensemble, celui où Pétunia criait :

« Tu es contente maintenant ? Si spéciale, si spéciale, Haha ! Si spéciale que tu les as tués ! Ils pensaient que tu étais géniale ! Si géniale que tu as mené à leur mort ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, jamais d'être aussi monstrueuse ! Disparais de devant moi… Et essuie tes larmes, elles ne trompent personne ! »

Lily entendait encore cette haine, ce dernier discours que lui avait jeté sa sœur, ce dernier regard haineux qui lui avait brisé le cœur en mille morceaux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps, il lui faudrait encore pour guérir d'une douleur comme celle-ci, mais en tout cas dix mois n'étaient pas suffisant !

Elle ne voulait pas non plus devoir expliquer à Marlène qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir une famille réunie à fêter n'importe quel événement sans que son cœur ne se serre, sans qu'elle pense le plus instinctivement du monde, qu'elle n'aura plus jamais cette occasion. Plus jamais de Noël avec ses parents et sa sœur, plus jamais de réveil en fanfare par une Lily qui aimait un peu trop les cadeaux, pour attendre l'aube avec un père bien que fatigué par ses longues journées de travail, qui faisait un effort et s'amusait avec sa fille au pied du sapin. Plus jamais de mère qui passera la veille à décorer le sapin en mettant toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables mais aussi en ajoutant des fleurs, les fleurs représentant ses filles, les choses les plus importantes de sa vie.

Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque en laissant libre cours à ses émotions. Elle se sentait bête, elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer parce qu'elle pensait à un sapin. Leur sapin ! Elle se dirigeait vers son dortoir quand un jeune Serpentard, l'interpela.

\- Je… Il y a un MONSTRE !

Lily regarda derrière elle et entendit des sabots trotter dans leur direction, le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds, elle lança un Periculum puis dirigea sa baguette sur le fond du couloir, elle cria au jeune garçon de s'enfuir et d'aller appeler Hagrid. En tournant vers le couloir adjacent, le jeune garçon heurta un garçon plus âgé que lui qui le fixa d'un regard menaçant.

\- Tu leur dis que tu m'as vu, je te tues. Impero. Lança la voix vers la créature qui continuait de trotter dans le couloir.

Le jeune garçon trembla comme une feuille morte et sentit les larmes lui monter au nez. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et courut sans se retourner jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dans ses cachots.

\- Lily ! C'est quoi ça ? Cria Rémus derrière elle.

\- Quelque chose qui va nous manger ? Tenta-t-elle.

Soudain, la créature leur fit face. Lily poussa un petit cri en voyant cette chose qui semblait être un mélange entre une vache et une panthère. Elle resta abasourdie pendant que Rémus tentait de freiner la bête avec quelques sorts. Le professeur Mcgonagall et le professeur Chourave apparurent à cet instant et tentèrent vainement d'arrêter la bête qui fonçait à présent droit sur eux. Minerva écarta les enfants d'une main en leur criant d'aller se réfugier. Au même moment, le professeur Flitwick fit son apparition. Lily eut peur pour lui, en pensant qu'il était ridicule de mesurer un homme par sa taille, puis entra en cachette dans un placard. En entrant, elle aperçut Sirius sortir d'un autre à l'autre bout du couloir, et courir à toute jambe pour rejoindre la tour.

\- Dommage ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Rémus haletant.

\- Sirius, j'aurai bien aimé le coller pour égayer ma journée.

\- C'est lui qui est sorti du placard que tu fixais ?

\- Oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves étaient tous cachés dans leur dortoir. Personne ne savait comment un bicorne s'était retrouvé dans le château et pourquoi il avait décidé d'écraser soudainement tout ce qui était sur son passage. Deux élèves de Poufsouffle avaient été blessés, mais rien que Poppy ne puisse raccommoder. Après avoir livré leurs témoignages à leur directrice de maison. Rémus et Lily entrèrent dans la salle commune.

\- Il s'appelle comment le garçon de Serpentard ?

\- Rowley. Répondit Lily en montant dans son dortoir.

Lily entra dans le dortoir et vit Alice tourner en rond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Il faut que tu te réconcilies avec Dorcas. Je vais devenir folle.

\- Pourquoi, tu vas devenir folle ?

\- Parce qu'elle a fait un rêve et je ne peux pas l'aider toute seule. Tu es plus douée pour les énigmes en plus tu sais la calmer. Moi, je suis connu pour dire la vérité, Marlène pour cogner et toi pour raisonner. Cette situation est ridicule nous sommes devenues déséquilibrées.

\- Je peux l'aider même si elle ne me parle pas. Finit Lily en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, parlez-vous !

\- Elle ne veut pas me parler, elle m'en veut parce qu'elle voulait pas chercher Damien et je l'avais obligé. Mentit Lily

\- Ridicule ! Et puis, elle peut pas t'en vouloir des mois plus tard, elle n'avait qu'à t'en vouloir à l'époque ! Je comprends pas ! Cria Alice

\- C'est quoi le rêve ? Se contenta de demander Lily.

Alice lui tendit un parchemin.

« Un renard qui porte un triangle a bordures rouges sur la tête. Il est dans un monde bizarre avec des lapins qui courent et une reine qui coupe les têtes. Il se sent piégé et il n'arrête pas de se dire qu'il n'a pas peur du feu.

Sentiments Dorcas : Détachée mais le voit dans un pupitre. »

Lily se gratta le front et relut le parchemin deux autres fois, la troisième à voix haute.

\- Elle a dit quoi ? Elle allait comment ?

\- Elle était un peu troublée, elle avait peur de se faire couper la tête. Je pense qu'à force le sang la dégoûte avec tous ses rêves, elle était vraiment troublée. Mais, après elle s'est calmée et m'a dit que c'est la même chose pour Bilius, elle le connait mais ce n'est pas un proche.

\- Dumbledore lui a dit quoi ?

\- Que cette fois-ci, il réfléchirait à ça à tête reposé puisqu'il n'y avait pas de temps dans le rêve. C'est dans le futur.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais Dorcas elle, pense qu'il se trompe et donc elle est en panique.

Lily hésitait entre l'envi de laisser son amie tranquille et celle de lui forcer la main et aller l'aider. Elle pensa qu'à cet instant, la meilleure aide qu'elle puisse lui apporter sans lui donner plus de fil à retordre était de lui apporter du soutien mais à distance.

\- Alice au pays des merveilles.

\- Hein ?

\- Le lapin qui court, la reine qui tranche les têtes. C'est une histoire pour enfant. Ça s'appelle Alice au pays des merveilles. C'est mon histoire préférée d'ailleurs. Dit Lily avec une voix brisée en se remémorant un souvenir d'enfance.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire ?

\- C'est un monde magique, où se retrouve l'héroïne. C'est très bizarre, un peu comme Poudlard pour les moldus. Des créatures bizarres, des fêtes bizarres…

Lily continua de raconter l'histoire à son amie qui s'émerveilla devant elle.

\- Je dirais à Dorcas ce que tu m'as dit.

\- Moi, je continuerai à réfléchir au sens.

\- Sinon, aucune nouvelle sur ce bicorne qui s'est retrouvé dans le château ? Qui c'est qui pourrait faire ça à ton avis ?

\- Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est Frank qui t'a raconté ?

\- Oui. Il était plus inquiet que d'habitude et il est tout le temps énervé contre Susan.

\- En même temps, il y a de quoi. Répondit Lily en se mettant sous ses couvertures.

\- Oui, bref. Dis-moi, tu pars avec Marlène ?

\- Non. Répondit Lily simplement.

\- Oh !

Lily tira les rideaux sur elle et laissa une larme couler sur son oreiller.

\- Bonne nuit, ma Lily.

\- Bonne nuit, Al.

Un étage au dessus, des cris se hissaient derrière la porte du dortoir des maraudeurs.

\- Tu vas continuer à me mentir ?

\- Je ne te mens pas Rémus !

\- Si ! tu parlais avec qui dans la cheminée, le jour de la sortie de pré-au-lard ?

\- Personne ! Cria Sirius

\- Tu faisais quoi dans le placard à balai, qui justement se trouvait derrière le bicorne ?

\- Attends, attends ! Es-tu en train de m'accuser de quelque chose-là ?

James ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là, revenant de son entrainement de Quidditch, il s'arrêta net devant cette scène qui lui rappelait presque ses disputes avec Evans.

\- Qu'est-ce qui passe ici ?

\- Figure-toi que Rémus est en train de perdre la boule ! Explosa Sirius

Peter qui trainait avec Dorcas, entra à son tour.

\- Pourquoi vous criez ?

Rémus claqua la porte et sortit. Depuis le jour où il avait eu les maraudeurs comme famille, il n'avait jamais eu envi de les quitter. Jamais, il n'avait voulu passer une journée sans ses amis. Ses vacances d'été paraissaient lentes sans eux, il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans les drames de Sirius, les rires de Peter et l'esprit vif de James. Ils étaient sa famille. Mais comment devenait-on rancunier envers sa propre famille ? Rémus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Peter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de Sirius et d'être triste que James ne remarque rien. Il se disait aussi que si James devait choisir, il irait sûrement vers son frère Sirius. A cet instant précis Rémus voulait être loin d'eux, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait souhaité se transformer et s'isoler pour oublier tout, oublier que Dorcas, la fille dont il était amoureux depuis deux ans, le détestait.

Les trois garçons restèrent silencieux. Peter savait que Rémus doutait de Sirius et James savait que Sirius avait un secret. Mais ils avaient tous peur, d'en dire trop ou en apprendre trop. Alors, ils firent ce qu'ils savaient faire le mieux, redevenir gamin car la maturité rendait aigri.

Le lendemain, Lily était partie rendre visite à Hagrid. Elle avait pris le petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie, il lui raconta que ses Scrouts à pétards étaient de plus en plus épanouies, elle lui parla de ses cours, de ses avancements et aussi de son stress quant aux Buse.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde pour toi, Lily, à entendre Horace tu es sûrement plus brillante que toute l'école.

\- Le professeur Slughorn n'est pas si impartiale Hagrid.

\- Minerva l'est elle. Conclut-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir. Elle dit que Rémus et toi avaient bien rempli votre rôle hier, avec le bicorne.

\- Je ne pense pas, je suis restée figée.

\- C'est normal. Un bicorne n'attaque pas comme ça les gens. Il est inoffensif, comme a dit Dumbledore c'est possible qu'il ait subi un Impero.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Lily. Sur un animal aussi grand ? Qui réussit un impero sur un animal ?

\- Je n'aurai pas du dire ça ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Hagrid, ça veut dire que des mages noires sont dans le château, si c'est ce que tu dis est vrai.

\- Mais non Lily, il ne l'est pas, j'ai pris beaucoup d'hydromel.

Lily se mit à rire et dévisagea le demi-géant.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi Dumbledore a dit ça ?

\- Lily, je ne dois pas te dire ça.

\- Mais c'est trop tard, tu as déjà commencé. Et puis j'étais là, il a failli me tuer.

\- C'est un garçon de Serpentard qui a dit que l'animal avait subi l'imperium. Il aurait entendu quelqu'un.

\- Rowley ?

\- Oui, un nom du genre.

\- C'est un peu bizarre ça !

\- Pas plus bizarre que ce qu'ils ont fait à mon pauvre Hector. Mon pauvre petit chien, ils lui ont enlevé le cœur. S'exclama Hagrid en reniflant bruyamment.

Il retira un mouchoir plus grand que la moitié du corps de Lily Evans et se moucha avec. Lily tapota son épaule et essaya de consoler le garde-chasse de l'école. Elle finit de déguster son thé douteux puis s'en alla. En passant par le parc, elle vit Sirius Black avec sa chouette. Il lui accrocha un parchemin à la main et lui tapota l'aile en l'envoyant dans l'air.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la volière ? Lui demanda Lily. Trop sale pour le grand Black ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir. Lily hocha la tête et continua sa route.

\- Tu penses que je manigançais quoi dans la cheminée, le soir où tu m'y as trouvé ?

Lily se retourna vers Sirius. Le Sirius sérieux et vieux qu'elle voyait souvent.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais te connaissant tu étais sûrement en train de mater un dortoir dans une autre école avec un âtre de cheminée dans leur chambre.

Contre toute attente, il éclata de rire.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi pervers, voyons.

\- Excuse-moi ? Tu veux qu'on parle de la fois où deux soutiens gorges sont tombés de ta cape ? Ou la fois, où je t'ai trouvé dans deux placards à balais différents avec deux filles différentes avec un intervalle d'une demi-heure ? Oh, attends j'ai mieux, les lunettes de Potter auxquelles tu as jeté un sort pour pouvoir voir tout le monde nu.

\- Hum. Peut-être un peu enfin de compte. Dis donc, tu te rappelles de toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites ?

\- Pas que toi, toutes les bêtises de tout le monde.

\- Hum, je vois. Tu vas écrire un livre dessus à la fin ou quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas bête comme idée.

\- Ça m'arrive, des idées comme ça. Et donc… Continua-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Tu pensais que je faisais une bêtise.

\- Très certainement.

\- Mais une bêtise inoffensive ?

Lily le regardait de travers.

\- Ça n'existe pas de bêtise inoffensive. C'est ça que tu te dis avec Potter pour vous alléger la conscience ?

\- Oh, ça va tu en as fait aussi !

\- Justement. J'étais offensive envers vous !

\- Je suis outré ! Moi, qui nous croyais sur la même longueur d'onde.

Lily lui sourit honnêtement.

\- Tu y faisais quoi, alors ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il y a sûrement prescription depuis. Et puis, ce ne sont pas les retenues qui manquent avec toi, j'aurai sûrement l'occasion de t'en donner d'autres.

\- Je suis si heureux de te connaitre, ça fait chaud au cœur, ta tendresse.

\- Oh ça va ! ça me rappelle que tu l'as échappé belle hier soir.

\- Hein ! Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement ahuri.

\- Je t'ai vu sortir du placard. Une autre victime ?

\- Quoi ? Quelle victime ?

\- Fais pas semblant, je sais que tu devais être en de bécoter je ne sais quelle fille dans ce placard, heureusement pour toi le bicorne était passé, sinon ta dernière action sur terre aurait été de profiter d'une innocente. Taquina Lily

\- C'est toi qui m'a vu alors ?

\- Oui. Lança Lily en fronçant les sourcils devant l'expression évasive de Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que je pouvais être derrière cette blague de bicorne ?

\- Non ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis…

\- Je suis sérieux Evans ! as-tu à un moment pensé que je pouvais faire quelque chose que… que ferait un Black ?

Lily écarquilla les yeux et se rendit compte que Sirius Black était différent. Sirius Black était soucieux, réagissait comme un vrai adolescent pour une fois, pas un enfant de six ans comme il avait tout l'air d'être, mais un garçon en quête de lui-même. Comme elle, la plupart du temps. Lily hésita entre le taquiner ou lui dire la vérité. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez, mais quelque chose en lui, rappelait sa propre tristesse. Il aimait son frère qui semblait ne pas lui retourner ses sentiments. Elle en connaissait un rayon. Elle l'avait trouvé idiot et arrogant, un goujat et aussi un maître en matière de préméditation des vengeances. Mais, elle avait compris récemment, qu'il y avait plus que cette image, plus que ce sourire. Il y avait un Sirius sérieux qui portait un fardeau qu'il ne partageait sûrement avec personne.

\- Tu es certainement un vrai coureur, amoureux des blagues, mais tu ne me parais pas attiré par la magie noire.

Lily le savait parce qu'elle pouvait comparer. Elle avait matière à comparer. Il y avait Sirius d'un côté qui était né dedans et la fuyait comme la peste, et Severus qui était né en dehors mais y était attiré comme l'abeille au miel.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus attiré par les mêmes valeurs de ta famille, sinon tu n'aurais pas jeté des sorts sur ceux qui traitaient les autres de sang impur.

\- Ça c'est James, peut-être que je le suis seulement, peut-être que je fais ça parce que mon meilleur ami le fait.

\- En cours de potion, personne ne t'a obligé de me défendre, Potter lui était en train de se battre avec Severus et pourtant tu as eu le réflexe de jeter un sort contre quelqu'un qui d'après les rumeurs et très proche de ta famille. Donc, excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas vraiment quelqu'un qui ressemble à sa famille.

Sirius lui tourna le dos puis se tourna vers elle et elle revit une lueur dans ses yeux. De l'espoir ?

\- Pourquoi tu es en train de te tourmenter tout seul, c'est à cause de ton frère ?

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi les mots de Lily Evans furent plus rassurants que les fous rires de James et de Peter la veille, et plus efficace que de s'oublier dans les bras d'une fille. Pour une fois, qu'il parlait à une fille sans arrière pensée. Il ne savait pas que ça pouvait être aussi simple.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais en tout cas, un jour quelqu'un m'a dit qu'on a tous une partie lumière et une partie ténèbres en nous, libre à nous de décider sur laquelle on veut agir.

Sirius n'aurait pas compris un mot d'habitude. Quand Rémus déblatérait ce genre de sagesse, il détournait souvent les phrases en phrases coquines, c'était son pouvoir ultime. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié, toujours en recherche affairée d'activité. Il n'aimait pas parler, et n'aimait pas beaucoup écouter. Il aimait s'écouter certes, mais il n'aimait pas parler de choses sérieuses, qui lui faisaient mal plus qu'autre chose.

\- On dirait tu as l'âge de Dumbledore avec ta sagesse-là, tu sais rafistoler. Conclut-il en lui souriant. Merci Lily.

Il lui toucha l'épaule et s'en alla. Elle le regarda partir et pensa qu'il était un personnage étrange. Mais attachant. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Rémus l'appréciait autant.


	24. Un Noel pas comme tous les autres

**Un Noël pas comme les autres**

Le 24 Décembre 1975, Le château brillait de milles feux. De loin, on penserait que des lucioles multicolores tournaient autours des murs par milliers. Les portes étaient ornées d'orties et de fleurs qui n'avaient lieux d'exister par un temps hivernal. Fleurs qui avaient été minutieusement plantées par Hagrid et avec l'aide de Slughorn qui y avait mis des potions magiques. Les rires des élèves résonnaient dans l'enceinte des murs et par moments, quelques courageux se lançaient dans des batailles de boules de neige en regrettant très vite leur décision. Il faisait aussi froid à l'extérieur qu'il faisait chaud au sein du château. Les couloirs étaient illuminés, les salles communes décorées de sapins multicolores, les repas étaient gras, crémeux, chocolatés et festifs.

Sur cette même chaleur et sérénité, se déroula le bal de Noël, sans bavures. Les professeurs dansèrent, trinquèrent et oublièrent complètement les quelques élèves qui avaient préférés garder refuge à Poudlard.

Lily était restée dans le château, bien que ses amies la harcelèrent, menacèrent (surtout Marlène) ou même boudèrent, elle campa sur sa position et refusa de quitter le château pour les fêtes. La salle commune était calme. Seuls quelques Gryffondors y logeaient. Todd Bardley, un jeune garçon en deuxième année, les jumelles Peadlmer, Mona Burke la voisine de dortoir de Marlène et Bilius Thomas. Ce dernier était resté avec Mary, pour s'entrainer encore plus.

Lily étudia en souriant. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de tranquillité. Seulement lorsque quelqu'un se mit à fredonner les chants de Noël, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir son cœur se serrer.

A minuit passée, elle s'enferma dans la salle sur demande qui ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau à son ancien salon dans leur maison. Un sapin y prenait place, elle s'allongea en dessous et regarda les boules et les décorations lumineuses briller au dessus de sa tête. Elle pleura ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, puis décida de prendre un parchemin et écrivit une lettre qu'elle aurait adressée à ses parents.

« Chère papa, chère maman.

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, ni quoi dire. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de pouvoir mettre des mots sur mes sentiments, ou peut-être j'ai juste longtemps hésité avant de me mettre à ressentir tout court.

Je ne vous dirai jamais à quel je suis désolée. PARDON !

Pardon, de vous avoir entraîné là dedans, pardon de ne pas avoir écouté ma grande sœur et de quitter ce monde « fou », pardon de vous avoir laissé partir sans vous venger, sans vous donner d'explications sur ce qui se passe réellement, sur le danger dans lequel je vous ai mis. Je ne sais pas si un jour je réussirai à me faire pardonner de vous avoir laissé pour morts. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur vous et pas sur moi. Moi, j'aurai encaissé !

En réalité, je ne sais pas si j'aurai encaissé à l'époque, mais maintenant si. Je passe mon temps à combattre, à apprendre à me battre, à m'entrainer, à enquêter et à apprendre.

Bref, assez parlé de moi. Je ne veux pas vous parler en me disant que vous pensez que je vais mal, ou que je suis triste. Parce que je t'entends d'ici, maman, me dire d'arrêter de me morfondre, que j'ai de la chance de faire partie d'un monde aussi magique, aussi dérivé d'impossible. Et pourtant il m'est impossible de te voir. Et toi, papa t'émerveiller devant ce qu'on peut faire ou pas, devant mes livres, devant ma passion pour les potions, ce regarde brillant de fierté me manque, le tien et celui empli de curiosité de maman. Maman, qui je suis sûre aurait adoré Poudlard, je pensais même qu'un jour elle finirai par envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui demander de faire du jardinage même s'il le faut, quitte à ce qu'il lui permette de venir. Je suis désolée que vous n'ayez jamais vu mon monde. J'espère que vous le voyez de là où vous êtes. Et je vous promets que j'essaierai de revoir mon monde avec autant de magie et d'amour qu'avant.

J'essaie d'aimer cette partie de moi, j'essaie de toutes mes forces, mais des voix internes m'en empêchent complètement, parce que cette partie vous a tué. Je ne sais pas ! J'aurai tant besoin de ta sagesse papa ! Tu m'aurais sorti de ce merdier ! Et tu m'aurais surement sermonné d'avoir dit merdier. Mais j'y peux rien si je parle comme maman !

J'ai changé, je suis en train de changer. Ma vie à Poudlard cette année est différente sur tellement de points, que j'ai l'impression que je vis la vie d'une autre. D'abord, je perds souvent les pédales (c'est maman qui en serait contente que j'arrête d'être aussi perfectionniste), je me suis retrouvée dans tellement d'embrouilles et tellement de fois convoquée dans les bureaux des directeurs que je me demande si quelqu'un ne m'a pas jeté un sort de malchance. Pourtant, je suis préfète, oui, moi, la née-moldue que personne ne croyait capable de se défendre !

Mes cours se passent bien, mais l'école est moins sécurisée qu'avant, d'ailleurs je me suis mise à donner des cours particuliers à quelques élèves. Sinon, dans la foulée, je crois avoir de nouveaux amis et en avoir perdu d'autres.

Dorcas ne me parle plus. Severus et moi, notre relation, je ne saurai même pas la décrire, il me déçoit souvent, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui ou de vouloir le sauver. Je m'étais fâchée contre Alice qui pense que je n'ai pas fait mon deuil... Qui le fait, au fond ? Comme si c'était aussi simple que ça de me dire qu'avec toute cette magie au monde, je ne vous verrai plus jamais, je ne vous entendrai plus jamais !

Vous me manquez !

Et maman tu as raison, il ne faut jamais se fier à la première impression seulement ! Il y a plusieurs personnes qui souffrent autant que moi, et pourtant se cachent derrière des sourires et des farces... Ils font que je me sente moins seule et moins peinée.

Joyeux Noël maman, Joyeux Noël papa. Je vous aime plus que le nombre d'étoiles dans le ciel ! Vous me manquerez et je porte ça en moi comme un talisman, jusqu'à ce que je vous revoie.

PS : maman, ton chocolat chaud au marshmallow me manque, j'ai beau essayé toutes les recettes, ça n'a jamais le même goût que le tien.

Votre Lily »

Lily plia le parchemin et pensa que si l'envi lui prenait d'envoyer cette lettre, même si toutes les chouettes de l'école se mettaient à chercher les destinataires, elles reviendraient bredouilles. Sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit sous son sapin solitaire.

Le froid de la pièce finit par réveiller la jeune fille, une heure plus tard, elle se sentait énergétique, et revitalisée, comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné du tonic pour l'esprit. Elle décida d'aller à son dortoir pour dormir bien au chaud.

Sur son lit, elle trouva les cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés, et un sourire se traça sur son visage. Dorcas lui avait offert un livre sur les bienfaits de l'essence de Dictame, Alice lui avait offert une écharpe et un carton rempli de paquet de chocogrenouille, Marlène, elle, avait opté pour une robe très féminine, Rémus, lui offrit des Fizwizbiz, Severus une plume enchantée qui notait les cours de manière concises même si la personne s'endormait en écrivant. Et un cinquième paquet ne contenait pas de nom et comportait des tartes à la mélasse et un bracelet. Lily sentit son cœur battre en voyant le bracelet, il était fait d'une chaine à boucles fines en argents, comportait une miniature d'une danseuse Polynésienne, un petit ukulélé, une sorte de signe tribale comme tatouage et une fleur de Lys. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et enfila son nouveau bracelet dont les biloques faisaient du bruit sur sa main. Son mystérieux cavalier du bal d'Halloween pensait à elle. Il pensait à cette fille Polynésienne qu'elle a prétendu être. Ce petit geste mit un baume au cœur de Lily et elle sourit à travers une larme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Un garçon portant une cape avec l'écusson de Serpentard se tenait droit devant elle.

\- Avant que tu dises quoique ce soit. Il faut juste que l'effet parte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Interrompît-elle en dégainant sa baguette.

\- Evans, calme-toi, c'est moi, c'est juste que je n'ai rien avoir avec mon physique avantageux que j'affiche d'habitude.

\- Qui ça toi ?

\- Voyons, ton ennemi-amant juré ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milliers.

\- Potter !

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a vendu ennemi ou amant ? Ricana-t-il alors que ses cheveux reprenaient leur désorganisation naturelle et que sa taille s'allongeait.

\- Ta touffe de poil sur le crâne. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as pris du polynectar, à qui tu l'as volé et comment tu t'es retrouvé devant ma porte sans te faire transformer en chauve-souris, et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le château ? Tu n'étais pas sensé rentrer chez toi ?

\- Tu as remarqué mon absence !

\- C'est difficile à rater, personne ne pleurait, personne ne puait, tout le monde mangeait en paix.

James éclata de rire et elle reconnut immédiatement ses yeux. Il revenait à lui-même petit à petit.

\- Ecoute, nous avons un problème. Je ne pouvais aller voir personne, parce que Rémus m'a ordonné de venir te voir toi, si jamais quelque chose se passait de travers et de te forcer à parler à Dorcas par la même occasion.

\- Rémus est fou, s'il croit que je vais couvrir tes idioties ! Et moi et Dorcas, ce n'est pas ton problème, et puis je veux bien t'y voir me forcer !

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à une fille aussi lunatique.

\- Potter, j'ai passé un mois à ignorer ton existence et je me portais bien…

\- Ecoute, s'il te plait ne me force pas au Silencio, juste écoute-moi, je vais tout te raconter.

* * *

 _Flash-back._

Quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Il est prêt ?

\- Oui. S'exclamèrent James et Rémus en même temps.

\- Qui s'y colle ? Demanda Sirius

\- Je ne peux pas rester pour les vacances, ma grand-mère est seule en cette période, avec mon père absent… Vous savez. Dit Peter en faisant une grimace

\- Moi, vous avez tous vu les deux beuglantes que j'ai reçues des vieux Black. Je dois me pointer pour les fiançailles de Bellatrix.

\- Donc, il ne reste quoi toi et moi Rémus.

\- Tu n'étais pas sensé rentrer voir ta mère malade ? Demanda Rémus inquiet.

\- Mon père l'a fait voyager pour qu'elle change d'air. Ils sont partis en Suisse. Déclara James. Bon, je pense c'est moi qui m'y colle.

\- Rogue, Avery et Yaxley ne seront pas là. Déclara Peter

\- Je propose qu'on choisisse quelqu'un en quatrième année. Continua Rémus.

Sirius toisa Rémus, en comprenant que ce dernier voulait profiter de cette petite escapade pour espionner par la même occasion le jeune Black, qui était en quatrième année également. Le loup-garou, ignora son ami et continua d'attendre une réponse.

\- Ok.

Le jour de Noël, James s'était métamorphosé en Rowley Barthélémius un camarde de dortoir de Régulus Black. Il avait réussi à faire croire à tout le château que James Potter était entré chez lui, avait pris le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentards de chez Rémus et s'est attelé à aller espionner les Serpentards.

Il avait remarqué que des clans existaient même au milieu de leur maison, des clans pas divisés par genre musicaux, préférences d'équipes de Quidditch, mais par pouvoir et nom de famille. Par exemple Rowley, n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami ce qui avait facilité la tâche à James, en se faufilant autant qu'il pouvait pour écouter toutes les conversations.

Il savait que Avery et Rogue passaient Noël ensemble dans la maison de Rogue où sa mère leur fournissait tout le nécessaire pour faire des potions et de la magie même hors école. Il savait que Selwyne manipulait la préfète en chef. Il entendit plus loin, quelqu'un traiter Emily Macmillan de stupide et la pointer du doigt. Cette dernière était dans un coin assise seule à écrire une lettre à Dieu savait qui, elle tremblait anormalement alors que son amie de chambre Eleanor Harvey la regardait du coin de l'œil en hésitant à lui parler. James en profita pour jeter un sort à Eleanor à qui il ne pardonnait toujours pas d'avoir attrapé le vif d'or durant leur dernier match.

Il traça son chemin, puis apprit que plusieurs personnes en quatrième année ne parlaient plus à Régulus Black, et personne d'eux ne l'avait choisi. Bien au contraire, c'était lui qui évitait tout le monde le plus possible.

James monta alors dans leur dortoir, il tâtonna pendant des minutes, chercha des signes qui pourraient lui montrait qu'il se trouvait dans le bon dortoir, soudain, il tomba sur une tête de lit gravé par des initiales qui lui semblèrent familiers R.A.B. Il décida de fouiller la chambre, puis tomba sur un coffret sous le lit, il l'ouvrit et poussa un petit cri. Un cœur y trônait au milieu, il jeta la boite et sortit en courant. Seulement ce faisant, il heurta Rowley Barthélémius le vrai. Ce dernier reçut un choc, poussa un petit cri aigu et se mit à sautiller en pointant le faux Rowley du doigt.

Sans penser aux conséquences, il lui jeta un sort de Stupéfixion le cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité et l'enferma dans la salle sur demande. Il le laissa dans une réplique de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Fin du Flash-back

* * *

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu viens chez moi ? Où est Rémus ? Pourquoi il t'a dit de venir me parler, moi !

\- Rémus, n'allait pas bien. Et…

\- Et quoi ? Tu viens de m'avouer encore une fois une bêtise alors tu n'es pas à ça près ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Je parie qu'il est dans le lac gelé !

\- Rémus ne voulait plus s'impliquer dans cette histoire parce qu'entre temps, il y a eu des tensions avec Sirius et…

\- C'est quoi le rapport ? Potter, si tu es venu me faire part de tes sottises ou tu me racontes tout ou tu te tais.

\- Je ne peux pas, mais tu dois aider l'élève, fais lui une potion ou un truc pour qu'il se calme c'est tout ce que je demande. Il est sous le choc. Rémus m'a envoyé te voir pour ce genre d'urgence pas pour que tu me couvres. Je saurai me débrouiller pour le reste.

Lily se mit à tourner en rond. Elle avait deux choix : aller dénoncer cet idiot à Dumbledore, leur faire perdre des points mais faire ce qu'il faut, ou aller arranger son erreur et lui éviter de se faire renvoyer et par la même occasion garder leurs points intacts. Lily la préfète lui criait d'aller dénoncer James Potter.

\- Désolé pour toi, Potter, mais on va aller chez Dumbledore à qui tu vas raconter tout ça !

\- Ne m'oblige pas à faire une autre bêtise comme tu dis. Si tu fais ça, je risque de dire la vérité sur tout Evans, même sur ton mensonge à Dumbledore, je ne sais pas faire les choses à moitié. Lança-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Lily devint rouge, James comprit que la rage allait déverser.

\- Tu me fais du chantage maintenant ! Allons-y tant qu'à faire, autant avouer tout ! Allez devant moi, avance.

\- Calme-toi ! Si je dis ce que je faisais, je devrais avouer autre chose, que je ne suis pas supposé te dire… Mais je pense qu'au point où en est ! Ça m'apprendra à écouter Rémus ! Grinça-t-il.

Lily le regardait afficher un air grave qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il la regarda et remarqua que malgré la colère qui tendait son corps, ses yeux, eux, étaient curieux.

\- On a planifié tout ça tous les quatre, pour savoir qui est le groupe derrière les attaques anti-nés-moldus, le problème c'est que maintenant il y a conflit d'intérêt et Rémus pense que c'est Régulus et que Sirius en sait quelque chose. Sirius ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, il aime beaucoup son frère mais il ne le couvrirait jamais pour quelque chose, si bien sûr Regulus y est pour quelque chose déjà. Moi, je sais que Sirius n'y est pour rien… et Hagrid est l'exemple parfait d'élève qui a été renvoyé sans preuves suffisantes, Sirius ne veut pas que son frère soit accusé à tort. Il faut que tu saches que Sirius ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose, même si c'est un Black. Je te raconte tout ça parce que mes amis sont tous convaincus que tu es une âme charitable que tu comprendrais, mais je m'en fou si après ça, tu nous dénonces je serais obligé d'utiliser Oubliette sur toi !

\- Tu veux pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore sur les Black, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je lui dise ?

\- Oui, au fond, je mens pour les mêmes raisons que toi, je ne veux pas mettre le projecteur sur des gens que je pense innocent. Tu as menti pour nous couvrir, je mens pour couvrir Sirius. Je ne sais pas si Regulus n'a rien à se reprocher, mais Sirius, lui, il a déjà assez de mal avec son nom, pas la peine de rajouter…

Lily baissa les yeux regarda ses mains et pesta contre cette compassion qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus souvent envers Sirius Black. Son jugement devenait terni, terni par sa compréhension de la nature complexe des gens. Elle leva les yeux et regarda Potter.

Soudain, l'air s'électrifia comme avant, comme avant qu'il ne sache ce que ce frisson qui lui parcourait le dos voulait dire, avant qu'elle comprenne que des années auparavant, ce garçon-là, lui faisait de l'effet. Elle soutint son regard et dut y mettre tous les efforts du monde pour émettre un son. Il la regardait comme si rien d'autre n'existait et ce regard venant de nulle part la troublait profondément.

\- Elle est où la baguette de Rowley ? Murmura-t-elle en se dégageant de ce fil invisible.

Il la brandit dans sa main, elle hocha la tête et lui demanda d'attendre. Elle revint vers lui, avec une potion dans une fiole, la lui tendit et il attrapa sa main dans la sienne, deux secondes de plus, seulement deux secondes. Il sentit la peau douce de la jeune fille effleurer la sienne, puis une brûlure vint lui chauffer le même endroit où passèrent ses doigts. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cette fille le mettait dans des états aussi ridicules.

\- Dumbledore sait que tu connais la salle sur demande ?

\- Non.

\- Comment tu vas expliquer ta présence avec le garçon ?

\- Je vais dire que je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir errant, qu'il a subi un sort de confusion…

\- Non… Dumbledore connait l'effet de cette potion, il saura qu'il n'y avait pas de confusion bien au contraire. Ne dis rien.

\- Bien, alors le génie, tu proposes quoi ? Demanda James en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu l'as trouvé c'est tout, tu lui rends sa baguette surtout et ne lui fais pas de mal.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Pour le tortionnaire que tu es…

\- Il n'y a que toi que j'aime torturer Evans.

Elle voulut rétorquer mais n'eut pas le temps, car il se baissa vers son visage et murmura.

\- Tu es jolie quand tu es en colère.

Il pivota et descendit la laissant abasourdie. Inconsciemment, un sourire se forma sur le coin de sa lèvre et elle continua à le fixer. Arrivé à la dernière marche, il se tourna vers elle, recroisa son regard et sourit. Ce sourire authentique sans malice qu'il lui offrait souvent.

Elle baissa ses yeux priant de ne pas rosir.

« C'est Potter bon sang, c'est un crétin qui joue avec tout le monde ! Pourquoi tu rougis, bon sang !» Se répéta-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle regarda son bracelet et sourit en pensant à son chevalier, à ce garçon particulier qu'elle avait connu au bal d'Halloween.

« Un vrai gentleman rien avoir avec ce coureur de Potter » Pensa Lily en jouant avec son bracelet.

Soudain, elle se leva et décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans le château, maintenant qu'elle savait que Potter était d'attaque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le vit traverser un couloir parallèle, il la vit lui envoya un pouce en l'air et continua son chemin.

Il était près de trois heures du matin quand elle voulut entrer dans son dortoir, elle aperçut Dorcas entrer seule en traînant les pieds, elle avait l'air fatiguée et en colère. Elle la suivit en courant.

« A dieu, la compréhension ! » Se lança Lily

Elle accourut, entra derrière elle et lui piqua l'épaule avec son index. La jeune brune se retourna et Lily vit de la panique dans ses yeux.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Lily qui aida son amie à s'asseoir

Elle regarda Lily et se tint la tête entre les mains.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui as dit à Alice, pour le conte moldu, ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire un monde qui ne ressemble à rien, mais qui ressemble à ce que nous voulons… Il n'y a rien de logique dans ce monde, mais c'est la tête d'Alice qui a provoqué sa création, c'est elle qui a souhaité inconsciemment qu'il existe…

\- J'ai refait ce rêve, et il y avait des rennes et des traineaux à la place des lapins cette fois-ci.

\- Ça veut dire que ça se passe à Noël, dans un monde rêvé…

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai essayé d'expliquer à Botrange, mais je crois qu'elle a trop bu et puisque Dumbledore a dit la dernière fois que ce n'était pas urgent, alors elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

\- Tu penses que c'est ce soir ?

\- Je pense oui. Mais je ne vois pas où…

\- La salle sur demande. S'écria une voix.

\- Bon sang, tu vas écouter aux portes combien de fois, toi ? Pourquoi tu es partout ! Cria Lily en sursautant.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Dorcas.

\- C'est à toi de vérifier qui est dans la salle avant de commencer à parler de choses aussi discrète ! Dorcas, tu fais des rêves prémonitoires ? Demanda James Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème Potter, monte où je te colle.

\- Pour quelle raison cette fois ? J'en sais trop ? Ou je suis partout et donc je t'empêche de réfléchir ?

Elle lui envoya un parchemin sur la tête, lui ordonna de sortir et se tourna vers son amie.

\- A ce moment précis, je ne lui fais pas confiance autant qu'à toi. Donc s'il veut rester et aider qu'il reste ! Cingla Dorcas.

Lily encaissa le coup et se tut en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Je ne fais pas de rêves prémonitoires c'est plus compliqué que ça. De toute façon, ton meilleur ami le lycanthrope va sûrement finir par te raconter mon secret. Bref, Il y a quelqu'un en danger, je le sais et ça se passe ce soir et on doit le trouver. Dumbledore je ne sais pas où il est et Botrange a trop bu.

\- Le triangle dont m'avait parlé Alice, est une signalisation de danger chez les moldus, c'est dans le code de la route.

\- Donc cette personne est en danger, et toi, Potter tu as dit la salle sur demande…

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que vous avez décrit. C'est le seul endroit qui ressemble à ça dans le château. Comment tu vas savoir, qui tu cherches ?

\- Si on trouve où et quand, on peut… Continua Dorcas

\- Pas avec la salle sur demande. Il faut que tu aies un minimum d'information sur la personne ou la chose que tu cherches là-bas. Corrigea James

\- C'est un né-moldu, le conte c'est pour les moldus, la signalisation c'est le monde des moldus… On est pas très nombreux, on peut trouver en éliminant ceux qui ne sont pas dans le château en cette période ou ceux qui ont déjà été attaqués.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, tu as été attaqué deux fois Evans. Fustigea James

\- Il y avait un renard dans mon rêve. Il avait peur de tout sauf du feu.

\- Je n'y comprends rien.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Catapulta Lily à l'adresse du jeune homme qui lui offrit un rictus mauvais.

\- On va faire la liste qu'Evans a dite et on essaie de voir ce qu'on sait sur chacun, ça peut nous mener à trouver qui est dans la salle.

\- Oui. Dit Dorcas en prenant le parchemin qu'avait jeté Lily quelques instants plus tôt.

« Gryffondor :

\- Bardley, Todd

\- Bilius, Thomas

\- Evans, Lily

\- Shelton, Marina

Poufsouffle :

\- Brown, Gregory

\- Macdonald, Mary

Serdaigle :

\- Segway, Barbie »

\- Vous croyez que c'est tout ? Demanda James incrédule. Ceux-là, sont juste courageux de le dire, ou ils ont été découverts, mais il y en a beaucoup qui mentent, d'ailleurs je pense que Barthélémius Rowley à Serpentard est né-moldu, mais qu'il le cache. Quant à Serdaigle, j'en connais pas mal qui prétendent être ce qu'elles ne sont pas…

\- Potter ce n'est pas le moment de faire ton intéressant. Segway, je ne connais pas. Shelton, non plus mais je crois qu'elle est en première année, Mary a déjà subi, Bilius aussi…

\- Gregory pourrait être la cible parfaite, personne n'apprécie qu'il sorte avec Macmillan alors qu'elle est sang-pur.

Lily prit la liste de la main de James et hocha la tête.

\- Il a raison, c'est trop peu, c'est impossible qu'il n'y ait que ça de connus né-moldus. Je suis sûre que d'autres personnes dans le château en connaissent. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas possible de cacher ce qu'on est aussi facilement.

\- Si c'est possible, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est suicidaire comme toi, Lily. Conclut Dorcas.

Lily décida de ne pas faire attention au commentaire de son amie et continua de lire.

\- Ce n'était pas un renard vraiment, c'était une créature presque humaine, mais dans mon rêve, il était appelé Renard. Quelque chose en lui, faisait que je l'appelle Renard.

\- Comme un surnom ? Enchaina Lily

Le regard de James s'illumina.

\- Tu sais ce que veux dire James ? Demanda le jeune garçon en tirant la liste de la main de Lily.

\- Non, et on s'en fout.

Il soupira en lui faisant une grimace.

\- Ça veut dire protecteur. Il y a trois types de prénoms, il y a des prénoms à sens cachés, il y a des prénoms qui représentent des animaux, et des prénoms qui représentent des choses existantes. Par exemple, toi, c'est aussi bête que ça sonne, une fleur. Dorcas, toi ton prénom signifie la gazelle.

\- D'où tu connais tout ça ? s'exclama Lily surprise

\- Ma mère est écrivaine, historienne…

\- C'est génial ! S'écria Dorcas. C'est ça ! C'est ce que j'essayais de trouver depuis que j'ai fait le rêve. Oui, c'est ça, je le sens clairement maintenant, ce n'est pas sa nature, ce n'est pas son surnom, mais son prénom. Oui, son prénom ! Tu n'es vraiment pas aussi bête qu'elle le dit.

\- Elle est aveuglée par la passion qu'elle me voue. Faut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Merci de ne pas parler de moi, comme si j'étais inexistante. Alors, tu es capable de connaitre les significations des prénoms de la liste ? Ou ton petit savoir s'arrête à nous ?

\- Non, pas tous. Mais on peut faire ça par élimination. Thomas et Todd je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

\- Tu t'es arrêté à la lettre T on dirait. Ricana Lily

\- Non, à la lettre S, le nombre de trucs cochons que j'ai trouvé avec S, m'a arrêté. Tu veux entendre ?

\- Sûrement pas !

\- Et pourtant y'en a pas mal que je pourrais faire rimer avec ton prénom.

\- Ne me tente pas, où toi, tu changeras carrément de nom de famille, si je te disais ce que signifie le tien pour moi.

\- Tu fais des poèmes à mon adresse, Evans !

\- Il a raison Rémus vous êtes insupportable tous les deux. Dit Dorcas ennuyé.

Lily et James se regardèrent avec complicité, quand ils entendirent le prénom Rémus.

\- Mary ça veut dire la princesse de mer. Donc ça n'a aucun rapport avec les renards. Marina aussi c'est maritime.

\- Dis donc, tu connais que la signification des prénoms féminins ? Demanda Lily

\- Tu es jalouse ?

Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais et lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Barbie, ça doit être comme Barbara, comme sens caché ça veut dire étranger.

\- Donc il reste que les garçons.

\- Gregory n'a aucun rapport avec un animal, ça veut dire vigilant.

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être épatée par sa connaissance en le domaine, elle qui ne l'avait jamais vu un livre à la main, même à l'école, quand est-ce qu'il avait appris tout ceci ? Elle le voyait mal lire en vacances…

\- Il reste Todd et Thomas. Dit Dorcas.

\- Thomas, un renard, Alice, le triangle… Tu le vois d'un pupitre…

\- J'ai cherché tous les sens de pupitre. Ça peut être relatif au chant ou à un bureau.

\- Ça serait quelqu'un qui chante ? Demanda Lily

\- Ou quelqu'un qui étudie seulement. Continua Dorcas

\- Tu le vois d'un pupitre. Tu le vois étudier, quand tu le vois étudier, tu le vois en danger dans la salle sur commande, il a peur mais…

Lily s'arrêta de marcher. Elle sautilla, se tapa dans les mains comme un enfant, pendant que James la couvait des yeux en souriant. Dorcas lui fit signe de cracher le morceau.

\- Todd par quoi il est connu par les professeurs ?

\- De mettre tout en feu ! S'écrièrent James et Dorcas.

\- Il n'a pas peur du feu, le feu est son allié ! Potter, tu crois que Todd pourrait signifier renard ?

Il regarda les deux filles et fit non de la tête, mais demanda aux filles de l'attendre. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, retira un miroir de sa valise et redescendit avec.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Dorcas.

\- Maman, maman tu es réveillée ? Normalement elle se réveille à 5h, elle est en Suisse, il est déjà 6h elle doit être déjà levée. Dit-il aux deux filles qui le regardaient avec un regard idiot. Maman ?

\- James ? James, fiston… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ? Tu es blessé ? C'est Sirius ?

\- MAMAN ! non, il n'y a rien. Tout le monde va bien, j'ai juste besoin de toi.

\- A cette heure-ci ? Pourquoi tu es encore réveillé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant avec malice.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil furtif et vit le visage de Mme Potter, elle était beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, mais elle avait un visage plein de malice comme celui de son fils. Des yeux verts rieurs et des cheveux gris très soyeux.

\- Hé ! tu sais que tu adores mes histoires. Papa est à côté ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Ben, je pensais que tu me demandais pour montrer à papa que tu me sermonnais des fois. Déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Mme Potter se mit à rire, elle avait le même rire que son fils. Lily sourit spontanément, ils étaient mignons, elle ne voyait pas James Potter si complice avec sa mère, il paraissait si irrespectueux de tout. Dorcas se racla la gorge.

\- Ah oui, maman, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi je suis réveillé et tout, mais j'ai besoin de savoir un truc, sur des prénoms.

\- Tu veux jouer maintenant ?

\- Non, j'ai une question précise. Que signifie le prénom Todd ?

\- Todd… Todd vient du mot renard.

Les filles lancèrent des exclamations.

\- Merci maman, tu es géniale. Je te laisse maintenant. Je te rappelle plus tard.

\- Tu es vraiment un garçon bizarre, James, mais je pense que c'est pour ça que tu es mon fils préféré.

\- Tu en as qu'un, maman.

James rangea son miroir et regarda les filles.

\- Allez j'y vais. Dit Dorcas.

\- Comme ça, toute seule au beau milieu de la nuit ? Tu veux expliquer ça comment, alors que Dumbledore n'est pas là ?

\- Lily. C'est mon problème !

\- Hors de question, c'est moi qui pars, je suis préfète.

\- Arrête de te donner le rôle de l'héroïne, tu ne saurais rien, si je n'avais pas fait ce rêve…

\- Arrête de me sauter dessus à chaque fois que je parle !

\- Et toi arrête de te comporter comme si tu voulais me protéger, nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que… Où est Potter ?

Lily sortit en courant suivie par Dorcas, qu'elle réussit à semer facilement. Lily courait vite c'était connu et Dorcas ne savait même pas vers quel étage se diriger, elle finit par revenir au dortoir et sentit une nausée la prendre de nouveau. En fin de compte peut-être que Lily avait raison, elle était trop souvent lessivée par ses rêves et cette gestion d'émotion et si une petite course dans les couloirs lui donnait autant de mal, autant laisser Lily gérer. Elle fit les cents pas dans la salle commune pendant que Lily arriva en un temps record à la salle sur demande. James venait d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Dégage de la Potter !

\- Elle a raison ta copine, tu ne peux pas toujours jouer à la guerrière toute seule.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose ! Cria-t-elle incrédule.

\- Je ne suis pas venue te voler la vedette Evans, je suis venu pour que tu ne sois pas seule, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver ici. Alors arrête de râler pour une fois et faisons comme la dernière fois qu'on était dans cette salle !

Elle le regarda d'un œil mauvais avança et haussa les épaules.

Effectivement, la salle sur demande ressemblait à un rêve, rien n'avait de sens et trouver Todd s'avéra difficile. Ils tournèrent en rond pendant des minutes et James finit par tomber sur lui par hasard derrière un meuble en verre rempli de jeux de cartes. Il était inconscient, ils essayèrent de le ranimer avec des Finite ou des Revigo et des Enervatum mais rien n'y fit.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il est mort ? Demanda Lily qui commençait à paniquer.

\- Non, il a un pouls.

\- On doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui… Mobilicorpus. Lança James avec une délicatesse que Lily ne connaissait pas.

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir silencieux.

\- Je pense qu'on sera obligé de dire à Pomfresh comment on l'a trouvé. Et je suis obligé de te donner une retenue parce que tu trainais dans le couloir à cette heure-ci.

\- Tu abuses ! Lança James qui ne s'en démordait pas.

\- Oui, bon, cette fois-ci, je te fous la paix. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a ?

\- Peut-être quelque chose qu'on ne connait pas… peut-être de la magie noire.

\- Ou un poison.

James haussa les épaules.

Dorcas dormit près de dix heures ce jour-là, ils avaient réussi à mettre le garçon entre de bonnes mains et le professeur Slughorn avait déclaré que quelqu'un avait donné du poison pernicieux au jeune garçon, qu'il en connaissait l'antidote et qu'il ne fallait que quelques jours pour réunir les ingrédients de l'antidote.

Lily elle avait trainé toute la journée. Avant le coucher du soleil, elle avait décidé de sortir profiter de la neige, elle se promena partout jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Potter sur un balai dans le terrain.

« C'est fou comme les garçons aimait le Quidditch, il faisait sûrement aucun degré et pourtant le voilà entrain de voler » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle entra au château et remarqua que tout le monde parlait de l'attaque, tout le monde avait aussi remarqué que les habituels Serpentards suspects ne se trouvaient pas dans le château. Ils savaient que Dumbledore n'était pas présent non plus.

Depuis ce jour, le château commença à se diviser. Les maisons ne constituaient plus le seul point de choix, mais la peur et le manque de confiance avaient obligé tout le monde à se recroqueviller. Une Poufsouffle, trois Gryffondors ont été attaqués depuis le début de l'année. Les élèves se mirent inconsciemment à restreindre leur cercle de confiance.

Le dernier jour avant les vacances, Lily prenait son petit déjeuner seule, quand une masse vint s'écraser auprès d'elle.

\- Tu devrais me donner une récompense.

\- Je t'en donnerai si tu me laisses manger en paix.

James Potter se tut alors. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et resta silencieux tout le long du repas. Lily trop préoccupée par les discussions autours d'eux, n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la réaction de James. Dès qu'elle déposa son couvert et s'essuya la bouche, il parla.

\- Bon, maintenant tu m'en dois deux ! Une parce que je t'ai laissé manger en paix et une parce qu'il ne s'est passé aucune bévue pendant une semaine alors que j'étais bel et bien au château.

Lily fronça les sourcils et hésita entre rire et le frapper.

\- Où tu étais d'ailleurs ? Je t'ai vu nulle part !

\- Tu me cherchais ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement en cherchant son regard.

\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne cherche pas les embrouilles.

\- Ne sois pas désolée, ma jolie, ça viendra. Conclut-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle lui envoya son mouchoir en menaçant.

\- Je déteste ça Potter ! Si tu ne veux pas perdre tes dents, tu arrêtes !

\- J'aimerai bien, mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu es jolie quand tu fais ça. Murmura-t-il en faisant un signe vers son visage.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

\- Deux récompenses, Evans !

\- Je ne vais pas te donner une récompense parce que tu ne t'es pas comporté en crétin une semaine. Lança-t-elle avec énervement. D'ailleurs j'en sais rien, je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriquais.

Il lui demanda de s'approcher et ses pieds la guidèrent vers lui, bien avant que son cerveau ne dise non.

\- J'étais toujours en mode enquête chez les verts.

\- Tu es incorrigible. Lança-t-elle.

\- Oui, merci. Mais au moins j'élimine pas mal de pistes.

\- Peut-être mais ça ne se passe pas que chez eux.

\- Oh qui te dit que les autres maisons ne sont pas surveillées aussi.

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche et quitta la table quand il lui cria.

\- Je te donnerai mes comptes rendus t'inquiète. Ça fera trois récompenses !

Quelques visages se tournèrent vers eux, il affichait un sourire rayonnant alors que Lily se retenait de lui offrir son doigt d'honneur.

Dès qu'elle quitta la grande salle, elle laissa sortir son sourire accompagné d'un soupir exaspéré.


	25. Elementaire mon Potter

**Élémentaire, mon Potter !**

\- Alors comme ça tu as passé Noël avec James. Interrompit Alice.

Marlène éclata de rire en voyant le regard assassin que lança Lily à Alice.

\- Elle est amoureuse. Elle ne voit qu'amour partout. Conclut Marlène dramatiquement.

Lily hocha la tête et jeta un regard vers Dorcas qui ne voulait toujours pas lui pardonner malgré l'incident de Noël. Elle la saluait au moins, se consolait Lily.

\- Donc, retour à la case départ on ne sait toujours pas qui est derrière tout ça et bizarrement les victimes ne voient jamais rien et ne savent même pas où ils auraient pu dénicher ses poisons. En plus les Serpentards sont innocentés maintenant.

\- Oui, après mon attaque, Frank avait donné des retenues à Nott et Avery qui durèrent des mois. Ils ont été en retenue à chaque fois, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ils n'ont donc pas jeté de sort sur Mary, ils n'ont pas ensorcelé Jeremiah, s'il a été ensorcelé, ils n'ont pas attaqué Bilius, et ils n'étaient pas dans le château pendant les vacances, donc n'ont rien fait à Todd.

\- Et si quelqu'un faisait ça pour eux ?

\- Apparemment non, ou du moins ils sont vraiment très discrets. Les maraudeurs espionnent les Serpentards, ils sont apparemment au même niveau de connaissance que nous. A tel point, qu'ils pensent que c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui agit seul.

\- C'est James qui t'a raconté tout ça ? Demanda Alice. Il t'a raconté ce qu'il faisait avec ses amis ? Il fait pas ça avec n'importe qui tu sais, encore moins avec quelqu'un qu'il « déteste ».

\- Et ? Demanda Lily agacé

\- Et faut arrêter de nous servir vos salades de haines, vous avez plus tôt l'air de complices !

\- C'est quoi le rapport avec les attaques ? Cingla Lily

\- Oh détends-toi, je te taquine.

La dernière semaine de Janvier, Lily était conviée au club de Slug. Elle y alla avec une heure de retard. Elle avait passé sa ronde à récolter les bêtises des maraudeurs. Ils avaient mis des bambouses partout dans le château, avaient ensorcelés le sol du deuxième étage pour qu'il devienne comme du sable mouvant et avait peint le pelage de miss Teigne en rose ce qui avait enragé Rusard. Lily s'était promise de les trouver, mais elle ne réussit à coincer que Peter et Sirius. Rémus était trop intelligent pour se faire prendre et Potter n'était pas de la partie. Elle s'assit dans le siège encore vide et regarda autours d'elle. Il y avait Yaxley à qui elle n'accorda aucun regard, Rogue à qui elle n'avait plus parlé depuis l'incident en cours de Défense, Macmillan Emily qui stressait comme toutes les fois ces derniers temps. Lily remarqua qu'elle avait maigri et qu'elle avait beaucoup de cernes, se demandant si elle n'avait pas découvert la trahison de son copain. Un siège plus loin Ayni Shackelbolt la salua. Darius Weasley était assis à côté de Lily et Bertha Jorkins de l'autre côté, que Lily soupçonnait Slughorn d'inviter juste pour les ragots.

D'ailleurs en entrant, c'était la jeune fille de septième année qui monopolisait la parole.

\- Et comme disait ma tante, qui travaille au ministère, il ne suffit pas de savoir faire taire une mandragore pour devenir ministre de la magie.

Lily mangea son diner sans parler, Severus la regardait et il aperçut Darius à côté d'elle qui la dévorait des yeux.

\- Lily bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Darius.

\- Tu… Tu veux ma crème glacée ?

\- Non, merci, j'en ai pris assez. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ma chère Lily, heureux de vous compter parmi nous.

\- Merci professeur.

\- Merci à vous, très chère, et puis je ne suis pas le seul à devoir vous remercier. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable en m'aidant pour la potion qui a guérit votre camarade.

Yaxley et Rogue la dévisagèrent. Shackelbolt la regarda avec fierté et Jorkins se mit à poser des questions sur l'attaque en question.

\- … Mais avouons qu'Evans est bien connu pour sauver le monde…

Lily fixa Bertha et se demanda si un jour elle arrêterait de fouiner dans la vie des autres. Emily Macmillan, elle regarda Lily avec un mélange de curiosité et de colère, qui n'échappa pas à Ayni Shackelbolt.

Darius passa la soirée à essayer d'attirer l'attention de Lily ce qui eut pour but d'énerver Rogue qui finit par faire exploser sa coupe. Lorsqu'ils furent libérés, Severus suivit Darius et l'interpella en jouant au moralisateur gentil.

\- Elle sait qu'elle te plait et elle sait que tu es intéressé, mais, tu sais Lily m'a dit une fois qu'elle aimait plus tôt les bruns, je dis ça, juste pour te prévenir que tu te fasses pas humilier.

\- Tu… tu ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Ah bon ! C'est mon amie tu sais, elle me raconte tout. Et elle trouve drôle ton bégaiement au fait.

Darius lança un regard glaçant à Rogue. Un regard qui n'avait lieu d'exister avec la personnalité de Weasley. Rogue, pour la première fois comprit que le garçon en face de lui n'était pas que timidité et gentillesse.

Les trois Gryffondors entrèrent dans leur salle commune une heure plus tard. Lorsque Bertha monta dans son dortoir, Ayni se tourna vers Lily.

\- Yaxley aurait voulu t'empoisonner, je pense qu'il est imprudent de Slughorn de dire que tu l'aides pour sauver les gens.

\- Il est toujours imprudent. Mais, en réalité, je m'en fous, les Serpentards m'ont dans le collimateur depuis une éternité donc autant que je fasse quelque chose d'utile et que j'évite leurs attaques.

\- Tu crois que c'est eux ?

\- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée.

\- Par contre Lily si j'étais toi, j'éviterai Rogue aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Il a passé Noël avec Nott et Avery, chez lui. Tu crois qu'ils fabriquaient quoi ?

\- Je sais… Dit Lily qui pour la première fois n'essaya plus de le défendre devant d'autres personnes que ses amis.

\- Et vraiment tu dois faire plus attention à toi, ce soir j'avais vraiment l'impression que dans cette table personne ne te voulait du bien.

\- Tu exagères Ayni, Darius est gentil et Bertha n'est pas mauvaise, elle est juste trop bavarde.

\- Je ne sais pas et toi non plus. Ils sont tous sang-pur dans cette table, donc peut-être qu'il faut quand même se méfier, Lily. Allez, bonne nuit.

Lily voulut lui dire que Rogue, lui, ne l'était pas, mais se ravisa en se rappelant qu'il tenait à garder cette information secrète, bien que la plupart des Serpentards ne connaissent de Rogue. Ce dernier avait gardé son privilège grâce au nom de Prince sa mère.

Elle entra dans son dortoir et trouva le lit d'Alice et Maisy vides, alors elle décida de redescendre quand elle aperçut une lettre sur son lit.

« Reine des fouineuses, sang-de-bourbe sans cervelle, avec tes enquêtes épineuses, te briquer à tes maitres te laissera défunte dans une poubelle avant de savoir qui est votre traitre »

Lily frissonna. Elle s'assit et tenta de chasser la peur qui s'empara d'elle. Elle n'avait rien à perdre !

Cette phrase l'avait amenée à être cette fille qu'elle était devenue à la mort des parents, celle qui voyait l'image globale, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle avait juste un goût prononcé de justice à faire régner, une volonté de sauver le reste et d'éviter les drames. Mais la peur revenait par moments. Et elle se rappelait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle ressentit un froid incroyablement pinçant glisser sur son corps, puis un petit bruit l'attira. Elle regarda son bracelet, la fleur gigotait plus que tout le reste et la regarder fit oublier la peur petit à petit du corps de Lily.

Un étage plus loin, Ayni entra dans son dortoir et vit que deux lits étaient remplis et deux lits étaient vides. Marlène était sûrement avec le copain du moment, mais où se trouvait Mona ?

Le 30 Janvier, Lily fut réveillée par une Alice qui sautait partout sur son lit. Elle grogna et tira la couverture sur sa tête manquant de faire renverser Alice.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Fawley, laisse-nous dormir ! Cria Maisy.

\- Jalouse-va, c'est l'anniversaire de Lily, personne ne dort.

Le réveil en fanfare ne fut pas la seule activité bruyante de la journée, les maraudeurs eux avaient décidés de transformer les salles de classes en fêtes foraines. La classe était décorée de guirlande et ballons, une roue avec un stand de peluche se tenaient près d'un placard, le tableau avait disparu et un Koala déguisé en danseuse orientale chantait à tue-tête.

\- Qui leur a parlé de clowns ? Cria Lily à l'adresse des autres Gryffondors.

\- Moi. Lança Sirius.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu sais que c'est plus effrayant qu'enfantin ! Déclara Lily en essayant de faire disparaitre le clown de la classe de métamorphose avant que Mcgonagal n'entre.

\- Oh Lily, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie !

\- Je ne suis pas rabat-joie, je suis réaliste, si Mcgonagal voit que tu as transformé son tableau en homme maquillé, ça risque pas de lui plaire.

\- Oh ce n'est pas moi ! Chantonna Sirius. Non, regarda pas James, pas lui, non plus, enfin regarde le si tu veux, mais pas lui. C'est Rémus.

\- Rémus enlève ça !

\- Non. Dit-il en souriant.

Au même moment des ballons s'enroulèrent autours de la taille de Lily et la firent décoller du sol, pendant que le Koala lui chantait joyeux anniversaire d'un air endormi.

\- Posez-moi par terre tout de suite !

Les Gryffondors étaient mort de rire et Peter s'avança doucement vers elle pour percer les ballons un à un. Elle retoucha le sol et tenta de les coller quand une voix l'interrompit.

\- Que font un Koala et une roue dans ma classe ? Qui est ce ? Miss Evans ?

\- Je peux vous expliquer. C'est qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire…

\- Allez-vous asseoir, je ne veux rien savoir. Vous ! Lança-t-elle en regardant les maraudeurs et Alice. Rangez-moi tout ça.

\- Elle ne nous donne pas de retenue ? Murmura Peter

\- Vous en aurez assez en fin de journée. Répondit Mcgonagal doucement, alors que Peter devenait rouge.

Alice fit sortir le Koala qui après avoir fini le chant se mit à se déshabiller, pendant que tout le monde éclatait de rire, Sirius donna trois coups de baguette magique à la roue et les peluches qui se rangèrent dans un placard à proximité du tableau. Rémus retransforma le clown. Peter défit les décorations rendant la salle aussi sombre qu'avant. James profita de tous ces mouvements pour se glisser à côté de Lily.

\- C'est la place d'Alice, Potter.

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de passer la journée à me faire enlever des points. Pas aujourd'hui. Demanda-t-elle avec supplication.

\- Je me tiendrai bien.

Elle soupira et sortit ses affaires.

\- Merci pour ce vacarme ! Cingla-t-elle ironiquement. Tu ne sais vraiment pas faire les choses normalement, même pour ça il fallait m'humilier ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est mon idée ?

\- C'est farfelu.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Evans.

\- Merci, Potter. Répondit-t-elle contre toute attente. Mais dorénavant évite d'écouter Sirius pour les clowns.

\- Je dois marquer ce jour au fer rouge, deux mercis en deux minutes. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

\- Un seul était sincère, et puis après ces dernières semaines, tout le monde a besoin de…

\- Folie ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Potter, Evans, vous ferez des plans de soirée quand vous serez en dehors de ma classe.

\- Je ne peux vous faire une chose pareille Professeur, alors que ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec vous dans la salle de trophée.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, pendant qu'il lui offrait son sourire le plus enjôleur et Lily rougissait en le regardant.

Elle avait passé une matinée agréable en sa compagnie, il avait été minutieux sans être attentif, avait bavardé et provoqué ses camarades sans se faire prendre, avait titillé leur professeur sans se faire retrancher de points et avait réussi tous les exercices donnés avec une facilité qui exaspéra la jeune fille. Elle l'observait souvent essayant de ne pas s'en mêler les pinceaux ignorant complètement le fait qu'elle n'avait déjà plus aucun contrôle sur quelconque pinceau.

\- Joli bracelet Evans, en voyant qu'elle touchait inconsciemment un bout de l'ukulélé.

Elle était pensive et n'avait pas fait attention à son geste. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il détourna les siens.

« Bizarre, il ne fuit jamais. » Pensa-t-elle.

\- Tu ne l'enlèves pas de ta main. Ça signifie quelque chose ?

\- Tu es trop curieux Potter.

\- Peut-être mais je ne m'intéresse qu'aux sujets intriguant.

Elle ignora sa remarque et décida tout de même de lui donner une réponse.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis sidéré de voir que tu peux utiliser vingt trois mots pour des insultes et des cris mais un seul quand tu es calme.

\- Ça signifie beaucoup. Et Arrête de me faire passer pour une fille qui crie et insulte tout le temps.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse passer pour quel genre de fille alors ? Si c'est tout ce dont j'ai droit ? C'est tout ce que je connais de toi.

\- Peut-être…

Elle le regarda et il se tourna vers elle. Derrière eux, Rémus donna un coup de coude à Peter qui se mit à gigoter, Alice, derrière eux lui pinça l'oreille.

\- Arrête de te tortiller comme une souris, sois discret.

Sirius grogna et étouffa son rire. Quelques sièges plus loin, Maisy ne ratait pas la scène. Le regard qu'avait Lily sur James était différent, et James regardait Lily comme Maisy voulait qu'il la regarde elle.

\- Peut-être que tu as droit à cette version de moi, parce que c'est ce que tu fais ressortir. Peut-être que la version que tu m'envoies me provoque, après tout, même toi tu as dit que tu aimais me torturer.

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on entend. Surtout quand on voudrait bien remplacer le mot torture par quelque chose de moins…

Lily se refroidit. Elle n'écouta que le début de sa phrase.

« James Potter ! James Potter bon sang ! Retiens-toi, arrête d'imaginer que c'est ton gâteau d'anniversaire. Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'il dit. Il joue, c'est un joueur, ça fait cinq mois qu'il joue, ne crois pas plus bon sang ! Tu ne peux quand même pas croire quelqu'un qui a comme meilleur ami Sirius Black, quelqu'un qui connaissait le goût de presque toutes les lèvres des filles de Serdaigle, quelqu'un qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à sortir avec des sœurs, quelqu'un qui drague tout, qui se fout de tout, quelqu'un qui buvait sans retenu, qui avait couché avec Maisy et l'avait rejeté, quelqu'un qui est tellement charmeur et manipulateur que même Mcgonagal se retient de sourire. »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et décida de se concentrer sur son exercice. James attendit qu'elle parle mais elle ne fit rien. Elle mit un mur invisible entre eux et il n'y comprit plus rien. Dès qu'il pensait avoir pénétré enfin dans la zone la moins dangereuse de la vie de Lily, elle se braquait et le faisait sortir comme un malotru, ou pire ignorait son existence.

Il ne comprenait pas plus qu'au début de l'année. Elle-même ne semblait pas comprendre. Elle avait été méchante, puis revancharde, puis elle a donné la chance à tous ses amis sauf à lui, elle l'avait catégorisé bien avant qu'il ne lui adresse la parole, mais pourquoi ? Ils avaient pu s'aider tellement de fois, il l'avait protégé, elle avait menti pour le couvrir, ils avaient formé une équipe de choc, ils avaient échangés des regards explicite et des regards complices et puis toujours rien. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Ils sortirent de classe et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle, accompagnés par Rémus, Sirius, Peter et Alice qui fut rejointe par Frank. Soudain, Marlène leur sauta dessus. Lily qui marchait plus proche de Sirius que de James à présent, remarqua la réaction de Marlène face à Sirius. Ils se toisèrent un instant, puis Sirius avança pendant qu'elle le suivit du regard.

\- Joyeux anniversaire rouge.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et les autres entrèrent dans la salle sans les attendre.

\- Merci, Mar. Tu sais ce que je veux comme cadeau ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux !

\- Arrête de passer à côté de quelque chose et avoue que toi et Sirius c'est plus sérieux que ça.

Contre toute attente, Marlène se cacha le visage, lâcha la pression sur ses épaules et s'adossa au mur de pierre en expirant aussi fort qu'un taureau.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer.

\- Essaie.

\- Je ne me fais pas confiance avec lui, je ne lui fais pas confiance avec moi, il pourrait me briser le cœur. Oui, ce cœur que je ne montre jamais, il pourrait me le briser lui.

Lily comprenait, elle n'avouerait sûrement à personne pourquoi elle comprenait autant, mais elle comprenait chaque mot, chaque poids du mot utilisé et chaque sensation cachée derrière. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et restèrent enlacées un instant.

\- J'en connais pas mal qui paierait pour voir ça ! Lança Marcus en passant à côté des deux filles.

Elles se séparèrent en roulant les yeux et entrèrent ensemble pour déjeuner. Lily dût se mettre à côté de Sirius pour éviter que Marlène se mette près de lui, malheureusement pour elle, elle se retrouva en face de James, qu'elle évita de regarder. L'ambiance était insouciante et légère comme si un mois auparavant personne n'avait été attaqué, comme si pour une fois, oublier était le plus grand bonheur que puisse connaitre un esprit.

Arrivée au dessert et baignée par les rires de ses amis et les blagues de maraudeurs, un hibou qu'elle n'avait jamais vu vint se planter dans son bol de glace. Elle prit le parchemin, et le hibou s'en alla sans demander son reste. Tout le monde autours d'elle la regarda. Alice, Rémus et Sirius se demandaient qui pouvait envoyer un hibou à cette heure-ci, et priaient que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Marlène elle pensait que ce serait un admirateur secret ou celui du bal. Peter, lui se demandait si ce n'était pas seulement Dorcas. Quant à James, il attendait seulement.

Lily défit le parchemin et le lut, sa main se mit à trembler et soudain elle se calma et son regard se perdit au loin, elle sourit une demi-seconde puis regarda Alice et Marlène avec un regard perdu. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de James, puis les baissa tout aussi vite. Il voulait prendre le parchemin, le lui prendre des mains et le lire, mais s'il ne voulait pas perdre un doigt, il devait se contrôler.

\- Evans ?

Elle se leva et voulut sortir de table seulement le parchemin tomba de sa main et James se jeta dessus. Lily se débattit pour le reprendre, mais il se leva et le dégagea un peu trop haut pour que même les sautillements de Lily ne l'aide pas à y accéder.

« Ma Lily,

J'aurai aimé être là, j'aurai aimé pouvoir t'offrir ce que tu mérites, mais je ne peux pas. Je t'envoie mes prières et mes vœux, alors. Je ne peux pas dire plus.

Joyeux anniversaire, la plus belle.

Je t'aimerai toujours.

Damien »

Il plia le bout de papier, avala sa salive, ou rancune, ou mal, et la regarda. Il y mit autant de sens qu'il pouvait, puis quitta la table. Elle le suivit du regard et ne comprit pas pourquoi elle eut de la peine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lise, pas lui. Mais pourquoi ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Les autres étaient restés en pause. Tout le monde regardait Lily.

\- Tu vas cracher le morceau ! Tu vas me donner une crise cardiaque et toute la communauté de Sorcier t'en voudra après ça ! Lança Sirius.

\- Ce ne sera pas une grande perte. Dit Marlène avant d'avoir réfléchi.

Il la regarda et l'espace d'un instant, il se dit qu'il voulait figer tout ce beau monde, jeter tous les plats, toutes les assiettes par terre, lui arracher ses vêtements et l'allonger ici-même sur cette table, pour lui montrer comment une perte se définissait. Une lueur brilla dans ses yeux et il inspira en essayant de calmer ses ardeurs.

\- Seulement pour toi Marlène. Dit Sirius d'une voix trop calme.

\- C'est juste Damien. Interrompit Lily avant que Black et McKinnon se tuent ou s'aiment.

Les garçons se regardèrent se levèrent de table tous en même temps. Frank se mit à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Oh ! A part aller empêcher leur ami de défoncer leur dortoir, rien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lily tu es vraiment aussi aveugle que ça ? Demanda Alice.

\- Alice, pas ici. Dit Marlène qui tira ses deux amis.

Alice fit un baiser rapide à Frank et lui dit de l'attendre dans une heure, puis accourut derrière ses amies, en voyant Dorcas qui les observait, elle lui envoya un signe avec son index signifiant « non ».

\- C'est son anniversaire… Je ne te connaissais pas aussi rancunière, elle a besoin de nous en temps de fête, je croyais que tu savais ça. Elle a besoin de SA FAMILLE.

Puis Alice continua son chemin. Elle les trouva dans une salle de classe.

\- Il est vivant c'est déjà ça. Il a pensé à moi, même au milieu de la guerre qu'il vit. J'aimerai tellement le voir, savoir juste qu'il va bien.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'aimes.

Lily fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Alice tenait toujours autant à montrer à Lily que celle-ci n'aimait pas Damien?

\- J'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais Alice. Mais ça ma fait chaud au cœur et il était vraiment un mec bien. Par contre, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est venu ici non ?

\- Oui, les garçons.

\- Pourquoi Frank a dit que James allait défoncer le dortoir ?

Marlène éclata de rire.

\- Pour mettre un trou par où peuvent passer les niffleurs. A ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais ma lettre l'a énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre Damien ?

\- Damien, Marcus, Rogue et j'en passe…

\- Je sais qu'il passe son temps à se battre avec les gens mais je ne pense pas du tout qu'il connaissait Damien.

Alice et Marlène se regardèrent puis décidèrent qu'il était temps d'être aussi brutales que patientes.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces garçons ont en communs Lily ?

\- Ben, rien.

\- Mais si, toi ! Lança Alice.

\- Damien est ton ex, Rogue euh ton quelque chose, et Marcus a répété longtemps à quel point il te voulait, et comme je dis, il y en a d'autres… Il n'aime pas Macmillan, tu sais bien que c'est le préfét le plus torturé de notre promotion... Il n'aime pas Weasley non plus… Tout ces mecs aiment Lily d'une manière ou d'une autre et James ne les aime pas ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

\- Qu'il a envi que je sois la personne la plus malaimée ? Seule ? Tenta Lily en ne riant qu'à moitié.

\- Il est jaloux Lily ! Cria Alice.

Lily les regarda avec des yeux plein d'espoir et c'était ce jour qu'Alice et Marlène comprirent que dorénavant peu importe ce que dirait Lily, ses yeux l'avaient trahi. Elle était beaucoup plus attachée à James qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

\- Pourquoi ? Chuchota presque Lily.

\- Parce que tu lui plais. Claqua simplement Marlène.

Elle les regarda, ne dit pas un mot et sortit. Elle ne voulait pas que ses yeux la trahissent, que son cœur ou son corps envoie un signe, elle ne voulait pas.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est parti ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Réaliser l'information, rentrer dans le déni et se dire qu'elle avait mieux à faire qu'à penser à l'amour, comme avec le mystérieux gars du bal d'Halloween.

\- Je te parie cinq galion que c'était James. Lança Marlène.

Les trois garçons ne trouvèrent pas James dans le dortoir.

\- Terrain de Quidditch alors. Dit Sirius.

Le jeune homme se tenait sur un balai et virevoltait partout.

\- Accio balai. Lança Sirius.

Rémus et Peter s'allongèrent dans l'herbe en attendant la venue des deux amis.

\- Il aime beaucoup Lily. Déclara Peter.

\- Même lui ne sait pas à quel point, on dirait.

Rémus et Peter se retrouvaient seuls pour la première fois, depuis l'incident de Dorcas.

\- Elle te reviendra un jour. Dit Peter à Rémus.

Le loup-garou secoua la tête et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. Peter ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait, mais sa culpabilité faisait qu'il essayait toujours de remontrer le moral à son ami.

\- Corne drue ! Cria Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda James en voyant son ami.

\- Ben parler de ta sortie théâtrale, c'est moi qui fais ça normalement. Il manquait qu'un coup violent d'une cape et j'aurai applaudi.

\- Ouais ben, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

\- C'est Lily.

\- C'est évident.

\- Il lui disait quoi ce Damien ?

\- Qu'il ne l'oubliait pas, qu'il l'aimait, joyeux anniversaire, qu'il ne pouvait pas dire plus, qu'il lui envoyait ses vœux, ses prières.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Ce qu'il est vieux jeu. Même Mary Macdonald n'aurait pas sorti autant de niaiserie.

James sourit.

\- Je croyais qu'elle ne savait pas où il était, mais si ça se trouve, ils ont repris contact.

\- Je ne pense pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait même arrêté de le chercher.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, elle l'avait dit à Rémus.

James sourit à nouveau.

\- C'est idiot hein !

\- Quoi, qu'elle te plaise ? pas plus idiot que Marlène et moi.

Ils descendirent et James décida de continuer sa journée comme si de rien n'était. Le soir, après que le couvre-feu soit dépassé et que Lily envoya tout le monde dormir, Alice insonorisa la salle commune, pendant que Marlène rajoutait des décorations et Peter entrait avec le gâteau d'anniversaire de Lily.

Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était présente. Clagg, Frank, Bilius, Shafiq et bien sûr Radnard qui tournait autours de Marlène, pendant qu'Ayni sa meilleure amie se riait d'eux. Même Maisy avait été présente. Les maraudeurs étaient bien évidemment de partie, même s'il manquait encore Sirius et James à l'appel. Chacun d'eux écopant d'une retenue. L'un pour avoir tricoté les cheveux d'une rangée de fille à Poufsouffle à leurs vêtements et l'autre pour avoir transformé les sièges de la classe du professeur Binns en piscine, parce qu'une camarade avait dit qu'il faisait chaud.

Lily regarda autours d'elle et pensa à bien enregistrer cette image dans sa tête. Rémus riait avec Casey Clagg, l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor qui racontait ses vacances de Noël avec ses quatre frères qui auraient fait un groupe de tonnerre avec les maraudeurs s'ils n'avaient pas fini Poudlard depuis des années. Peter, Bilius et Maisy faisaient un concours avec de la bieraubeurre, et par moments l'un ou l'autre se trouvaient avec un artéfact incongru ou des cheveux différents. Ils furent rejoints par Ayni et Radnard, qui servait toujours à un « oubli-Sirius » à Marlène. Frank et Alice dansaient sur la musique émanant du tourne-disque de Lily.

Cette dernière sourit et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, elle eut espoir. Elle avait tort, elle n'avait pas rien à perdre. Elle avait une famille à Poudlard. Son cœur se serra doucement en pensant à Damien, Pétunia, Dorcas et Severus. Mais le sentiment se dissipa en vitesse lorsque le jeu de « je n'ai jamais fait » prit place.

Les onze Gryffondors s'installèrent sur des coussins tous par terre. Des boissons dans les mains de chacun et des sourires sur le visage de tous.

\- Je n'ai jamais nagé dans le lac.

Lily, Marlène, Alice, Ayni et Maisy ne burent pas leurs verres en regardant les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch tous plonger dans les leurs.

\- Ne nous regardez pas comme ça ! C'est James. Lança Marcus

\- Nous aussi c'est James. Ricana Peter.

\- Quoi James ? Demanda Alice.

\- Il semblerait que notre cher capitaine d'équipe pense que nous jeter dans le lac représente une punition satisfaisante. Déclara Casey

\- Satisfaisante pour lui bien sûr… Continua Bilius.

\- Et Rémus, Sirius et moi avions parié contre lui, qu'il ne pourra pas voler les bonbons d'Halloween que gardait professeur Flitwick dans son bureau. Non seulement, il l'a fait mais ne s'est même pas fait prendre alors on a plongé et a réussi à coller ça sur le dos d'un Serpentard. Finit Peter avec le même regard admiratif qu'il avait quand il parlait de James.

\- Un vrai tyran. Conclut Lily

\- Ce n'est pas bien de parler des gens dans leur dos Evans. Dit James qui rentrait avec Sirius.

\- Comment est-ce que vous pouvez penser passer une bonne soirée sans Sirius Black ? Lança ce dernier en se jetant au milieu des pieds de ses camarades. Ah ! C'est gentil de nous avoir attendus pour le gâteau, même si je parie que vous attendez que nous y goûtions pour être sûrs de ne pas être empoisonnés.

\- Tu n'es jamais fatigué de parler ? Demanda Marcus.

\- Si, mais j'ai peur de vous manquer si je me tais.

Lily sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien volé à quelqu'un. Déclara Frank.

\- Si, tu m'as volé à un autre garçon. Lança Alice et tout le monde éclata de rire, même le concerné.

Sans surprise, Peter, Rémus, James et Sirius burent leurs verres. S'ajoutant à eux Casey et… Lily.

\- Casey ? S'écria Ronald

\- Non, Casey a des frères fous. Le plus choquant c'est Lily. S'écria Marlène.

\- Oh ça va ! J'avais dix ans et j'ai volé à ma sœur sa robe sans le faire exprès.

\- On ne vole pas sans faire exprès, Lily, voyons.

\- Ben, si mes pouvoirs se manifestaient tous seuls, elle ne voulait pas me prêter la robe même si elle ne lui allait plus, alors sans savoir comment elle s'est retrouvé dans mon placard, je l'ai porté et je suis sorti avec. Je ne crois pas lui avoir un jour rendu… Dit-elle pensive.

James lui sourit.

\- Je n'ai jamais trompé quelqu'un. Lança Casey

\- Bon, y'en a ici qui vont se souler rien qu'avec cette question. Dit Marlène en faisant allusion à Sirius.

Marcus, Marlène, Maisy et Sirius étaient les seuls à boire.

\- Potter on ne triche pas. Lança Lily sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Je n'ai jamais trompé qui que ce soit. Lança-t-il le plus sérieux du monde.

\- Oui, il dit qu'il préfère passer à autre chose, quand c'est fini. C'est qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance de gouter deux…

\- Sirius ça ira. Merci. Cingla Marlène.

\- Et les sœurs Vance ?

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment tu connais les sœurs Vance, Lily ?

\- Emmeline, qui était en septième année à mon entrée à Poudlard, elle habitait le même quartier que moi et Severus, alors je connais ses sœurs.

\- Alors, elles ne t'ont raconté que leurs versions. Tu n'es pas obligé de croire toutes les âneries qu'on te raconte sur moi.

La tension électrique que Lily et James créait, commençait à devenir une habitude auprès de leurs amis.

\- Bon, vous n'allez pas commencez à vous chamailler. Raconte-nous plus tôt cette histoire, James. Lança Ayni.

\- C'est sans importance.

\- Ah si, c'est hilarant ! Ricana Sirius.

Peter et Rémus se mirent à rire aussi. La curiosité de tout le monde fut alors éveillée.

\- James, tes amis viennent de te jeter aux bûches. Allez, mon pote raconte.

\- Bon, déjà faut savoir que James ici présent avait un faible pour Emmeline quand on était en première année.

\- Sirius. Merci, je me charge de la suite…

\- Je voulais juste préciser aux demoiselles intéressées que l'âge ne pose pas de problème. Dit-il en fixant Marlène.

\- Deux ans après sa sortie de l'école, mon père et Emmeline s'étaient rencontré dans un travail en commun. Dit James en omettant de dire que cette dernière faisait du travail pour Dumbledore en infiltrant des groupes prétendus mangemort. Du coup, comme ses parents étaient décédés, elle laissait ses petites sœurs chez nous pour que ma mère les garde. Annabelle avait mon âge et Rosemary un an de moins, mais ne vont pas à Poudlard, contrairement à Emmeline elles n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, mais connaissaient beaucoup de chose à la magie. J'ai embrassé un peu Annabelle (la plus grande) quand Rosemary la plus petite devint jalouse elles se mirent à se chamailleur à cause de moi.

\- Comme la moitié de l'école. Lança Marcus en ricanant.

Tout le monde rit sauf Lily et Maisy.

\- Emmeline était amie avec Hestia Jones et Hestia elle avait une petite sœur Miranda pleine de magie, par contre. Elles avaient donc décidé de me concocter un filtre d'amour.

A l'entente de ce mot, le fou rire fut général cette fois-ci. James était un bon conteur et ces effets dramatiques rendaient ces histoires plus drôles. Chose que Lily releva sans peine.

\- Je vous laisse deviner ce que ça donne, un filtre par des non sorcières et une sorcière de douze ans pas très futée.

\- Il est tombé amoureux des trois ! S'écria Sirius.

\- Bien sûr, je n'avais rien compris. Je devenais fiévreux, je confondais tout et tout le monde, je crois que j'avais fini par embrasser Rosemary Vance ou Miranda Jones.

\- Oui… Et tu avais éclaté de rire pendant trois heures. S'exclama Peter.

\- Il écrivait des poèmes, enfin des poèmes est un euphémisme, sur les trois filles… ça n'avait aucun sens. Il inventait des mots.

\- Il volait sur son balai en chantant qu'il se sentait léger comme l'amour et il a failli se faire apercevoir par des moldus.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, jusqu'à ce que Rémus et Sirius me sortent de chez moi et m'emmène chez la grand-mère de Peter qui m'a soigné. J'allais finir empoisonné. L'histoire s'arrête là, je ne veux pas que vous soyez obligé de témoigner contre moi, si je vous raconte comment on s'est vengé.

\- Après ma grand-mère a raconté à la mère de James, qui en a parlé à Emmeline et depuis on a plus jamais vu les trois filles.

\- Lily qu'est-ce qu'on t'a raconté toi ? Demanda Bilius après avoir essuyé ses larmes de rire.

\- Annabelle Vance m'avait vu une fois dans le lac avec Severus et elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait aller à Poudlard avec nous. J'avais demandé pourquoi, elle a dit qu'elle cherchait un dénommé James Potter. J'avais éclaté de rire, Severus avait demandé pourquoi. Elle lui a dit qu'il avait brisé son cœur et celui de sa sœur, qu'il est sorti avec les deux et les a abandonné.

Rémus éclata de rire, suivit par les autres.

\- C'étaient des folles. Conclut James en hochant la tête avec un sourire.

\- En même temps, il n'y a qu'à toi que des histoires comme ça arrivent. Tu les rends barges, mon vieux. Lança Ronald.

Maisy se sentant gênée, prétexta aller au toilettes et décida de monter se coucher. Lily la suivit du regard puis regarda James qui intercepta son regard.

\- En parlant d'amour, je n'ai jamais menti à quelqu'un à propos de mes sentiments. Lança Ayni avec des regards malicieux.

\- Euh… c'est ambigu, ça. Sois plus précise. Déclara Ronald.

\- Alors, je n'ai jamais menti à quelqu'un en prétextant que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

Un silence étrange régna et Sirius se leva, se reversa du whiskey dans son verre et le descendit cul sec. Marlène ne leva pas les yeux et fit la même chose en sentant ses joues s'empourprer, le geste de Sirius fit battre son cœur et pour une fois elle se demanda et si elle était une vraie Gryffondor et allait enfin vers celui que son cœur désirait. Soudain, deux autres personnes firent la même chose. James Potter et Lily Evans burent à l'unisson et Frank vit le regard d'Alice s'agrandir alors qu'un énorme sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Mes amies sont bêtes. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Il suivit son regard et sourit à son tour, il avait compris. Tout le monde avait compris, même Radnard qui pressentait que Marlène ne serait pas sienne pour toujours. James lui pensa que Lily faisait allusion à Damien, alors qu'elle se demandait si James Potter avait réellement connu l'amour un jour ou voulait seulement attirer l'attention sur lui à nouveau.


	26. Garde à vous

_**NA :** Tout d'abord j'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire en me laissant des reviews ou des messages encourageant et qui me suivent, je voudrai aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui passent par là et suivent cette histoire de loin. Merci beaucoup, j'ai un peu disparu en vue du nombres incroyrables de choses qui se passent dans ma vie et donc je postais moins, mais promis je suis de retour. _

_**RàR :**_

 _ **miss-sawyer** je tiens à te dire que c'est pour les lecteurs comme toi que je continues de poster même au milieu de tout le chaos de ma vie, ce genre de commentaire me donne envi de continuer, merci de trouver ça à ton goût, mais surtout merci d'avoir cerné à ce point les personnages, :) pour le JILY je promets tu seras pas déçue ce n'est que le début de leur aventure, et leurs joutes verbales vont encore plus te régaler, (haha) quant à Sirius et Lily, moi aussi toute ma vie, je les ai imaginé comme frère et soeur et pour moi ce n'est que logique qu'ils tendent vers cette relation dans mon histoire. Pour Dorcas, faut que je t'avoue que je carbure au drame, (oui, oui, ça va pas très bien dans ma tête) donc j'ai trouvé une occasion, je me suis dit bon, il est temps de faire bouger les choses, (je suis désolééééé) Pour l'épisode du match de Quidditch, je t'assure que même en l'écrivant je me suis mise en stress, mais je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. En tout cas, merci d'avoir aimé et partagé ton avis. Promis tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il se passe avec Sirius._

 ** _FiniteBlack_** _je tiens à te remercier d'être toujours là, à donner ton avis sur la plupart des chapitres et d'être aussi emballée par cette histoire que moi haha. Mon côté sadique je m'en excuse mais je crois que je vous avais prévenu à quel point j'adore "twister les choses" (my bad :) ). Pour ton review qui me remet à ma place gentiment bien sûr, tu sais ce que c'est que de se mettre à nue et j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette histoire pour la laisser tomber même si j'étais la seule qui la lirait. C'est même plus une histoire, c'est réel dans ma tête. (Je sais vous allez me prendre pour une folle maintenant) En tout cas merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, et aussi fidèle._

 _ **Gryffinbines** arrête de me crier dessus en PM hahaha, non mais sérieusement tu as raison j'avais promis de toujours poster comme au début, et je ferai plus d'effort, merci pour tes messages et ne me demande pas ce qu'il va se passer avec Marlène et Sirius, je ne te dirais pas, lis. Et non, j'ai pas l'intention de tuer Rogue hahaha ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'épisode Halloween, j'aurai voulu lui donner plus de détails et d'ampleur, mais qui c'est peut-être qu'on verra ça en flashback dans les prochains chapitres, je dis ça je dis rien. Merci pour tes continuels encouragements. _

**_Milageignarde6_** _merci énormément pour tes reviews sur mes histoires, je suis contente que mes petits OS te plaisent si seulement j'avais plus de temps, j'en mettrai sûrement un par semaine, tellement ma tête bouillonne d'idée. Je suis contente que mon James et Lily te plaisent, j'ai toujours pensé que James n'était pas un idiot fini, c'était au contraire un mec intelligent à qui l'amour a fait faire quelques idioties, mais il est beaucoup plus profond après tout, il est mort pour sa femme et son fils, il s'est transformé en Animagi pour son meilleur ami loup-garou, c'est un leader et une personne profondément bonne. Quant à Lily, c'est une adolescente qui a des dons et un pouvoir unique, mais elle reste une adolescente qui passe par des moments difficiles donc elle réagit en conséquence. Voilà, et pour répondre à ta question, je compte y aller jusqu'à la fin. J'aurai voulu avoir le courage de faire un AU pour la fin, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais. J'ai à mon actif 38 chapitres maintenant et à ce rythme je pense diviser cette histoire en parties pour pouvoir m'en sortir. Voilà, merci encore._

 ** _Madalidu170, Kimbala, SherlockPotter, FridaSH23_** _je vous remercie du fond du coeur d'avoir laissé vos reviews, je suis on ne peut plus ravi de voir que vous aimez. J'adore quand vous me dites que vous avez lu l'histoire d'une traite, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur._

 _Je vous aime mes petits lutins et merci encore, allez on replonge dans un monde moins mielleux et plus fou._

 _Dans ce chapitre, je vais vous présenter de nouveaux personnages et une nouvelle intrigue prendra place, certains membres de l'ordre du phénix qu'on connaissait dans HP, me tiennent beaucoup à coeur pour que je les laisse de côté alors les voilà qui entrent en scène. Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez plus de détail._

 _A Demain mes lutins de cournouailles ;)_

* * *

 **Garde à vous !**

Bilius avait offert des gants à Lily qu'il admirait de plus en plus, depuis qu'elle lui donnait ces cours. L'équipe de Gryffondor donna à Lily une petite statuette à son effigie, qu'ils appelèrent la mascotte de Potter. La statuette était en bois et était immobile, seuls les cheveux roux sur le crâne ondoyaient et une petite écharpe avec l'écusson des Gryffondors.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'étais même pas au courant ! Lança James en riant.

\- C'est gentil à vous, mais on ne va pas l'appeler mascotte de Potter. Engueula Lily

\- Un jour viendra où tu porteras ce nom comme un gant. Murmura James.

Sirius, Alice et Frank éclatèrent de rire, mais Lily était trop occupée à remercier Ayni pour son cadeau, afin d'entendre sa remarque. La préféte de sixième année lui avait offert un bouquin sur la magie ancienne des civilisations passées intitulé « la magie en nous. »

Marlène lui offrit des chaussures à mettre avec la robe qu'elle lui avait donnée à Noël. Alice lui offrit un vinyle des Beatles avec Frank.

\- Peter ! S'écria-t-elle en riant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'offres autant de chocolat sans en avoir goûté.

Elle lui fit une accolade rapide et il lui sourit de toutes ces dents. Rémus, lui offrit un jeu d'échec version sorcier avec des pions ayant la couleur de leur maison. Sirius lui offrit un album de photos, ou dans chaque page existait une partie pour la photo (version sorcier) et une description de celle-ci, sur la première page, il y avait déjà une photo d'eux tous lors de la soirée après la défaite de Gryffondor contre Serpentards et comme description : « La famille c'est celle qui nous choisit. »

Lily le regarda et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, il hocha la tête en souriant puis s'approcha d'elle en murmurant.

\- Par contre, elle n'est pas complète, y'a pas James. Faut y remédier.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le crâne et finit de déguster son gâteau en souhaitant douce nuit à ses amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rangeait la salle quand James redescendit vers elle.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Evans.

Il jeta un sort et la salle commune devint aussi propre qu'avant. Lily regarda ébahie tous les recoins de la salle.

\- Tu as fait ça comment ?

\- Un petit tour pour aider ma mère à la maison.

\- Toi, aider ? Tu parais plus le genre à mettre la pagaille partout et à faire tout endosser à un elfe de maison.

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Mon elfe me fait plus peur que mes parents, il est vicieux. Quand j'exagère, il me tend des petits pièges, mais bon ça égaye mes journées.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer hein !

\- Pas vraiment, c'est ma mère l'instigatrice. C'est pour ça que je connais le sens des prénoms, les noms des arbres, beaucoup de race de créatures et de plantes, même avant d'avoir étudié, elle m'apprenait ça en jeu. Même l'information j'ai appris à l'acquérir en jeu.

\- Une femme futée qui a compris que tu ne pouvais pas apprendre autrement.

\- La métamorphose aussi. Je devais transformer des choses avec des rimes, une fois j'avais transformé la lampe de bureau de mon père en hippocampe. C'était une catastrophe il a crié à se briser la gorge et puis il a fallu que maman lui dise que c'était son idée pour qu'il devienne comme un agneau.

Lily sourit. Il était proche d'eux et l'adoration qu'il avait pour sa mère se sentait dans sa voix.

\- Ça doit être sympa de grandir dans un monde plein de magie.

\- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu grandis dedans.

\- Oui, mais moi en dehors de Poudlard, je ne fais pas de magie.

\- Je t'inviterai chez moi, tu en feras autant que tu voudras.

Lily le regarda choquée. Cette invitation était si spontanée, sans ironie, sans sarcasme, sans rire mesquin, qu'elle ne sut quoi dire. Sentant sa gêne, il changea de sujet avant qu'elle ne trouve quelque chose pour se mettre à crier.

\- Tiens.

Lily prit le paquet et devina que c'était un livre. Elle ne le connaissait pas et ses pages jaunis lui donnaient un air ancien. Elle le retourna dans tous les sens, il n'y avait ni titre ni nom d'écrivain. Elle feuilleta quelques pages et vit des dessins des instructions et des explications écrits à la main, deux différentes écritures s'y distinguait.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Mon cadeau.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire…

Elle leva ses mains en l'air et lui offrit une expression si choquée qu'il éclata de rire.

\- Tu te fous de moi, Potter.

\- Arrête de croire que dès que je ris c'est pour me moquer.

\- Alors c'est quoi ce livre ?

\- C'est un guide de défense contre les forces du mal que ma mère et Bathilda Tourdesac avaient écrites quand ma mère venait de quitter Poudlard.

\- Quoi ? Bathilda Tourdesac ?

\- Oui, c'est une amie à mes parents.

Lily regarda le livre avec émerveillement.

\- Il y a des sorts, des potions et des contre-sorts bien expliqués, quelques uns sont connus d'autres inventés par elles. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est testé.

\- Potter. C'est…

Elle sourit.

\- Merci, je suppose ?

\- Oui. Murmura-t-elle. Merci, mais…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je l'ai pas volé, j'ai demandé la permission et je l'ai dupliqué. Rien d'illégal Evans.

\- Bien. Mais, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. C'est pourquoi ?

Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne pose pas cette question.

\- Tu as toujours envi de te battre et on te fout pas beaucoup la paix ici. Donc, je me disais tu en aurais besoin…

Elle lui sourit le remercia encore une fois et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

\- Et merci aussi de ne rien avoir tenté pour bousiller ma journée. Elle était parfaite.

\- A ton service. Fit-il avec son sourire satisfait et une révérence exagérée.

Le lendemain matin, James Potter se réveilla avec un sourire démesuré. Il chantonna en prenant sa douche et s'habilla en douceur sans prêter attention à Peter qui râlait parce qu'il avait mal au ventre, à Sirius qui cherchait la carte des maraudeurs en faisant un boucan énorme ou même à la tête de six pieds de long que tirait Rémus.

\- Sirius ! Elle est près de ta tenue de Quidditch. Râla Rémus.

\- Je sais ce qu'on va faire, on va rendre cette carte encore plus géniale que ce qu'elle fait déjà. Rémus, le sort de protection qu'il y a sur ton carnet d'assignement et si on faisait quelques choses de pareille ?

\- Du genre un mot de passe qui ne reconnait que nous ?

\- Oui. Lança Sirius.

\- Oui, c'est brillant, pour que même si elle tombe sur d'autres personnes, elle ne se révèle pas même avec un Aparecium… Continua Rémus.

\- Il faudrait qu'on la nomme déjà. Lança Peter.

\- La carte des maraudeurs, c'est évident non ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Bien sûr, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on peut mettre comme code ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Nos noms d'animagi ? Proposa Peter.

\- Je te signale que tu n'en as pas encore.

\- Queue de rat.

\- C'est trop évident !

\- Queue de pas rat ?

\- Tu es idiot Sirius.

\- Mais en réalité, sa queue ressemble plus à un ver de terre qu'à un rat. Dit James en émergeant de sa rêverie.

\- Oh ! bienvenu parmi nous, monsieur Evans. Lança Rémus en remarquant que James participait enfin.

Il sourit et fit une grimace à son ami.

\- Queue de ver alors. Entonna Sirius.

\- Alors nous avons messieurs moi-même, queue de ver, patte mole et Corne drue.

\- Déjà pourquoi tu mets ton nom en premier ? Demanda Sirius

\- Parce que j'ai trouvé le sortilège Homonculus qui fait que la carte sert à espionner plus qu'à se déplacer.

\- Oui, mais c'était mon idée la carte et tout son concept ! Dit Sirius.

\- Non, c'est Peter qui a fait la carte en première année, bien avant qu'on décide tout ça. Il se perdait tout le temps.

\- Oui, mais on l'a élaboré ensemble.

\- Bon, vous allez la fermer, vous me bousillez mon humeur matinale. Lunard, je présume que tu sais comment faire le sort du mot de passe ?

\- Oui.

\- Problème réglé patte molle, il sait comment faire, il met son nom en premier. Il est si génial en plus qu'on ne peut rien lui refuser.

\- Arrête de me soudoyer, James, tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais !

\- Allez Lunard, je suis un majestueux cerf de la race royale, craint et respecté par toute la forêt.

\- Euh, Corne drue, désolé mais c'est un loup garou, lui, il pourra nous bouffer tous s'il me trouvait pas aussi mignon et qu'il ne voulait pas me priver de vous.

Rémus se frappa la tête avec sa main, pendant que Peter riait et James jouait avec un vif d'or qu'il avait oublié dans sa poche après son dernier entrainement.

\- Bon, je vais garder l'ordre. Au début j'avais dit ça au hasard, mais là, le cerf qui veut m'effrayer tu restes en dernier, le chien là, aussi et Peter parce que tu es gentil, je te mets en deuxième.

\- Abus de pouvoir ! Injustice ! Il veut profiter de notre innocence et notre gentillesse ! halte à l'abus ! Cria Sirius.

\- Par contre, on va contracter tout ça. Ça le fait pas, d'avoir des surnoms à deux mots ou trois.

James prit un parchemin vide et écrivit.

« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter la carte du maraudeur. »

Les trois garçons lurent en souriant, ils attestèrent puis Sirius prit une plume et rajouta.

« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en mauvais coups sont fiers de vous présenter la carte du maraudeur. »

\- Pas que ça. Rappelle-toi, on les fait et on les inspire.

« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux mauvais coups sont fiers de vous présenter la carte du maraudeur. »

\- Non. Il manque encore quelque chose.

« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux maniganceurs de mauvais coups sont fiers de vous présenter la carte du maraudeur. »

\- Parfait. Maintenant il nous reste un code pour l'ouvrir.

\- On a qu'à jurer que c'est nous.

\- Ça fera répétitif, il y aura nos noms sur la carte et comme code.

\- Rappelez-vous quand on a décidé de chercher comment placer le sortilège du Homonculus c'était quoi l'objectif ?

\- D'épier, de surveiller de d'éviter de nous faire prendre.

\- Mais aussi les passages secrets que James a ajoutés.

\- En gros, notre objectif avec la carte c'est justement faire ce qu'on sait faire le mieux.

\- Du génie et des bêtises ! Conclut Sirius.

\- Je jure que je ne ferai que des sottises. S'écria Peter

\- Je jure que mes méfaits seront mauvais.

\- Pas mal !

\- Que mes intentions sont mauvaises ?

\- Oui ! On jure que nos intentions sont mauvaises. Conclut James.

\- Solennellement. Ajouta Sirius en se courbant.

\- Rajoute solennellement pour Shakespeare ici présent.

\- Et quand on finit on ferme avec méfaits achevés.

\- Méfaits terminés.

\- Méfaits accomplies.

\- Oui !

Les quatre garçons descendirent déjeuner avec un air triomphal. Ils étaient tous soudés comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis longtemps. Arrivés à la grande salle, Rémus ne put s'empêcher de regarder Dorcas longuement, cette dernière en le voyant se tourna vers Bilius et ignora complètement le regard posé sur elle. Peter, lui, évita son regard, il culpabilisait assez pour redevenir aussi proche de Dorcas. Sirius, lui trottait près de James un bras sur son épaule, pendant que le poursuiveur continuait de jouer avec son vif d'or.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce vif d'or ? Demanda Marcus Shafiq

\- Il me rappelle une très bonne journée.

James, la veille, avait profité de l'heure qui séparait la fin de son cours à sa retenue pour aller virevolter dans les airs, il s'était entrainé seulement avec Casey Clagg, en finissant leur match, il avait tellement hâte d'aller rejoindre Lily à sa fête d'anniversaire, qu'il oublia de le ranger et le mit seulement dans sa poche. Il l'avait enroulé dans son doigt bien caché dans sa poche, quand il était revenu lui donner son cadeau et ce vif d'or lui avait porté chance.

\- Dis, qui c'est qui reprend le poste de batteur ? Sirius ou Bilius ?

\- Bilius, je ne suis pas fait pour avoir les lèvres blessées ou enflées, c'est mon meilleur atout. Ça me fait perdre du temps avec les filles et attendre que ça ne me fasse plus mal, et je n'aime leur faire perdre une opportunité. Lança Sirius.

Passant à côté de lui, à ce moment précis, Marlène se baissa à sa hauteur et murmura à son oreille.

\- Arrête de te jeter des fleurs, elles ne sont pas aussi géniales que tu crois.

Sirius choqué, la retint par la taille et l'attira vers lui.

\- Tu veux un petit rappel ?

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui offrit ce sourire qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui offrir et camoufla tant bien que mal, l'envi qui naissait en elle.

\- Bonjour, cher élèves.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers la grande table et remarquèrent que le professeur Dumbledore se tenait droitement devant la table des professeurs et qu'il était accompagné de quatre personnes ayant entre 18 à 30 ans.

\- J'ai attendu de vous avoir tous ici au complet pour pouvoir vous présenter les personnes à mes côtés. Tout d'abord, en vu des attaques ou presque attaques administrés à certains de vos camarades, mais aussi de certaines discriminations et une propagande d'idées reçues entièrement fausse, je me vois dans l'obligation d'intervenir. Je vous affirme que les évènements récents sans sous enquête que les fauteurs ne sauraient rester impunis et c'est ainsi que j'ajoute à notre équipe, un groupe de personne se portant volontaire pour une garde rapprochée au sein du château. Avant de passer aux présentations, mes chers élèves, je vous rappelle qu'il est désormais interdit de se déplacer au Septième étage sauf escorte, qu'il interdit de se déplacer à la tour d'astronomie sans la présence de Madame Botrange ou professeur Falecq, que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite, que le parc, les sorties à pré-au-lard et les entrainements de Quidditch sont tous suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cependant, les quatre jeunes gens ici présent, deviendront vos interlocuteurs pour toute demande et une autorisation ou un refus émanant d'eux égalera une décision attestée par moi-même. Sans plus vous retenir, à ma droite, monsieur Gideon Prewett, que certains d'entre vous connaissent sûrement, vu son passage à Poudlard, monsieur Sturgis Podmore qui travaille au ministère, Monsieur Benjamin Fenwick et mademoiselle Emmeline Vance, notre ancienne préfète-en-chef.

Lily chercha James du regard, il souriait en tapant sur l'épaule de Sirius qui sifflotait. Elle détourna les yeux et se tourna vers son jus. Dès que le professeur finit son discours, les murmures commencèrent et les quatre nouveaux surveillants se dispersèrent de la salle.

\- Terreur, on ne t'a pas encore viré de cette école ? Lança Gideon Prewett à Alice. On m'a dit que tu sortais avec Londubat, ne le fais pas dévier Hein !

Alice fit une grimace à Gideon et se tourna vers Frank qui souriait.

\- Y a une autre terreur qui leur a échappé. Continua Emmeline. James Potter !

Elle lui offrit une longue étreinte, sans savoir que la moitié de l'école voulait lui jeter un sort à cet instant précis.

\- Si j'ai échappé à tes sœurs, plus rien ne peut m'atteindre Emmeline.

\- On m'a dit que tu les rends toutes folles.

\- Presque. Lança James.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit.

\- Elle est encore plus canon qu'avant. Lança Sirius.

\- Sirius, calme-toi, elle a vingt et un ans.

\- Est-ce que ça m'a déjà arrêté l'âge ? Professeur Eyre, ça te dit quelque chose Peter ?

Peter se remémora leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'année d'avant et confirma qu'effectivement rien n'arrêtait Sirius Black.

\- Alice. Gideon, c'est ton cousin ?

\- Oui. Lui et Fabian nous ont fait vivre l'horreur quand on se retrouvait dans une même maison. Les maraudeurs c'est rien à côté.

\- Je suis outré ! S'écria Sirius.

\- Pourquoi tu leur dis ça, Alice ? Je vais passer ma semaine à leur courir après, alors que j'avais d'autres plans pour nous deux. Déclara Frank.

\- Je suis sûre que Lily ne verrait aucun inconvénient à te débarrasser d'eux, pas vrai Lily ? Cria Alice pour que son amie à quelques mètres d'elle atteste.

Au moment, où ils levaient les yeux vers elle, Stew Macmillan se dirigeait vers elle. Les maraudeurs qui étaient plus loin ne pouvaient entendre ce qui se disait, mais James tenta de transformer le verre près de Lily en oreille. Le verre explosa et Lily lui envoya un regard noir, elle se leva demanda à Stew de la suivre et sortit de la salle. Alice, Frank, Peter, Sirius, Rémus et même Marcus remarquèrent la colère qui se forma sur le visage de James. Il tenait son verre tellement serré qu'il le brisa.

\- James, attention.

Il se leva ne faisant pas attention au sang entre ses mains. Sirius le suivit.

\- Je suis désolé du retard, mais j'ai eu du mal à te coincer seule hier.

\- C'est rien. Merci pour tes vœux.

\- Tiens.

Lily était gênée, il lui avait certes avoué il y avait plus d'un mois qu'elle lui plaisait mais n'ayant plus fait aucun commentaire dessus, elle pensa qu'il s'était rétracté, qu'il ne voulait plus mettre cette histoire sur le tapis. Ils avaient eu deux ou trois rondes ensembles et ils n'avaient pourtant parlé que de cours ou pas du tout. Alors, le voir lui tendre un paquet cadeau, lui sembla encore plus gênant.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du Stew.

\- Ouvre-là.

Elle ouvrit et trouva un porte-parchemin, comme pour les documents moldus, une pincette tenait un ensemble de parchemin ensemble.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

\- Tu avais dit que tu avais toujours du mal à trimballer autant de parchemin de la bibliothèque à ta salle commune, alors j'ai pensé à toi en voyant ça.

\- C'est vraiment gentil à toi.

\- Lily bonjour.

Lily pensa que pour son prochain anniversaire, elle demandera à ses amis une cape d'invisibilité.

\- Bonjour Darius.

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, il fit comme si Stew n'existait pas, ce dernier recula d'un pas mais ne partit pas. Il n'avait pas encore fini avec elle.

\- Je… Joyeux anniversaire… C'est en retard… Mais hier, je ne t'ai pas trouvé.

\- Merci Darius

\- Je voulais… Tu sais Gideon, c'est mon beau frère… C'est le frère de Molly Prewett.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Elle s'est mariée avec Arthur Weasley. .. Lui, c'est mon frère…

\- D'accord. Dit Lily en acquiesçant et en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire avec cette information.

\- En tout cas… Si tu veux… Enfin, c'est Février… Et c'est Février, donc si tu veux… Aller à pré-au-lard… le 14… je veux dire… Il pourrait nous…nous donner une autorisation…ou nous accompagner.

\- Euh, Weasley, je crois que je lui parlais avant et je crois qu'il est un peu tôt pour ce genre de plan.

Darius se tourna vers Stew réalisant à peine qu'il était là. Il l'ignora à nouveau et se tourna vers Lily.

\- Alors ?

\- Weasley, tu ne vois pas qu'elle ne veut pas répondre ?

A ce moment-là, Potter s'arrêta derrière eux.

\- Dispersez-vous !

Lily se tint la tête.

\- Macmillan… Elle peut parler… toute… toute seule. Lança Darius avec un regard glaçant en ignorant Potter.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Lily, mais cette dernière regardait James sur le point d'exploser, elle l'avait vu jeter un sort à ces deux garçons, un sort informulé et elle était presque certaines qu'ils ne pourraient pas bouger d'ici, mais pire encore des tentacules poussaient sur les crânes du Serdaigle et du Poufsouffle. Il éclata de rire et s'en alla en gambadant.

\- POTTER ! Reviens ici !

\- Lily, je crois que je voulais te parler en privé et ce…

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! FINITE. Leur lança-t-elle. Ecoute Darius, c'est malpoli de venir interrompre une conversation et de ne jamais saluer les gens. Commença-t-elle énervée, puis avec plus de calme. Tu es un gentil garçon, mais je suis déjà prise.

\- Avec lui…

\- Je… S'il te plait Darius… Comprends…

\- Je croyais que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et arrivé à la fin du couloir, voyant qu'il était à présent seul, il acheva.

\- … tu étais plus facile, sang-de-bourbe.

Entre temps, Lily se tourna vers Stew s'excusa auprès de lui, le remercia du cadeau qu'elle refusa à la fin et partit en courant.

\- Je vais le tuer !

Elle entra en trombe dans la salle commune et trouva une tête d'une jeune fille dans l'âtre de la cheminée qui souriait à Sirius. Cette fois-ci, il était grillé. Le visage de la jeune fille, était familier aux yeux de Lily, mais elle ne put se rappeler où elle l'avait vu.

La tête disparut et Sirius regarda Lily et tourna la tête plusieurs fois.

\- Où il est ? Demanda Lily essoufflée.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, James ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Tu n'es pas sensé être en cours ? Demanda-t-elle en le toisant.

\- J'ai profité du fait qu'il n'y avait personne.

\- Alors tout ça pour une fille ? est-ce que tu caches ça même à tes amis ? est-ce que c'est pour ça que Rémus doute de toi ?

Sirius écarquilla ses yeux.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non. Sirius, tu devrais être plus prudent. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques et je ne veux pas savoir, mais tu dois être prudent. Tu es un Black, enfin tu portes leur nom et les gens pensent automatiquement que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête. Ton crétin de copain te protège mais je ne suis pas sûre que toute l'école soit comme lui.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Sirius inconsciemment.

Il cherchait presque toujours à savoir si elle serait de son côté, parce qu'il la respectait plus qu'elle ne le savait, il voyait en elle des choses qu'il voudrait voir en lui et il pensait que si un jour il évoluait en bien, il devrait être aussi courageux que cette fille. Lily s'approcha de lui et le soutint par les épaules, puis il sursauta.

\- Quoi encore une bagarre ? Demanda Lily qui avait sûrement posé sa main sur un bleu.

\- Un truc du genre.

\- Bref, je t'ai déjà que tu es un idiot mais tu n'es pas mauvais, alors rappelle-toi de ça et arrête de faire croire aux autres que tu l'es.

\- Il y a des choses pas faciles à avouer.

\- J'en connais un rayon crois-moi. Dis à ton petit ami, si je le trouve il est mort.

\- Un jour c'est moi qui te dirais cette phrase.

\- Quelle phrase ?

\- Dis à ton petit ami…

Elle lui envoya une grimace faisant fis de vomir et sortit. Sirius s'assit et réfléchit, il retoucha l'endroit que Lily avait touché avant et tressaillit.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

\- Sirius Orion Black, il faudrait peut-être que je te rappelle que les Lestranges sont une famille importante, que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, s'il insulte Dumbledore laisse-le dire. Tu n'es pas sensé parler.

\- Je suis sensé faire office de chaise, mère ? Tu veux que je sois comme père c'est ça ?

Walburga Black gifla son fils si fort qu'il sentit sa mâchoire se décaler.

\- Ton père est un homme intelligent, si tu lui arrivais juste à la cheville, je pourrais un jour concevoir te laisser parler.

Sirius qui tenait encore sa joue la regarda avec tant de haine.

\- Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me faire taire mère. Un jour, tout ceci sera à moi et ce jour on verra qui sera à la cheville de qui.

Walburga regarda son fils choquée, elle avait toujours réussi à calmer ses ardeurs, avec une gifle, un coup ou un petit sort. Il n'était jamais allé aussi loin, elle avait toujours le dernier mot et il semblerait que les choses étaient en train de changer.

Cette année-là depuis la fuite d'Andromeda, Sirius devenait encore plus insolent, comme si maintenant humilier la famille Black était possible à ses yeux, de plus Régulus informait sa mère qu'il trainait avec des sang-impur, des traitres et passait son temps à manier sa baguette pour jouer au héros au nom des idéologies libertines de Dumbledore.

Elle regarda son fils et lui adressa un regard plein de mépris et sans lui donner l'occasion de rajouter un autre mot et elle lui envoya un sort.

Au début, Sirius sentit comme un seau rempli de glaçon se jeter sur son bras, puis ce dernier fut transpercé par une douleur sans précédent, il sentit sa chair se déchirer et poussa un cri aigu. Walburga envoya un autre sort sur ce dernier et les cris devinrent inaudibles. Elle fit taire son fils, elle fit taire la douleur qu'elle créa en son fils.

\- Mais pour l'instant Sirius, tu éviteras de ruiner ce que j'ai construit depuis autant d'année, tu éviteras de faire honte à ta famille et tu ne diras plus jamais devant Bella et son fiancé que Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier du monde.

Elle claqua la porte et sortit. Sirius ne sut pas combien de temps, il resta ainsi à se tordre de douleur en silence. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, quelqu'un lui redonna sa voix et sortit sans laisser l'occasion à Sirius de voir. Il remonta dans son lit et entendit des joyeux Noël s'envoyer dans le salon en bas. Il souhaita joyeux noël à sa chouette et compta les quelques jours qui le séparait encore de Poudlard.

Fin du Flash-back.

* * *

Sirius lâcha son bras et réalisa qu'il n'était toujours pas capable de survivre à sa vie en « famille » seulement son plan devait se dérouler au plus vite, avec ou sans Régulus, il le ferait.

\- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor !

James se tourna en entendant la voix de Lily.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Oui, Potter, jeter un sort sur des étudiants dans le couloir au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, c'est interdit !

Rémus et Peter décidèrent de s'éclipser en voyant l'expression de Lily.

\- C'était pour te rendre service ! Se défendit-il en riant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Mêle de toi de tes affaires, la prochaine fois !

\- Tes affaires sont mes affaires Evans.

\- Tu vas enlever ce sourire de ton visage, il m'énerve encore plus !

Elle le laissa en plan et se dirigea vers son cours. Elle s'assit près d'Alice à qui elle s'empressa de raconter sa matinée, puis se concentra sur son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius entra en trombe.

\- Monsieur Black. Vous nous honorez enfin de votre présence. Lança Marchebalk

\- Pas pour longtemps madame, je suis obligée de m'excuser auprès de vous…

\- Monsieur Black asseyez-vous et cessez de faire votre intéressant.

Il s'approcha du professeur à qui il murmura quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers la porte et vit qu'Emmeline Vance était debout, elle hocha la tête pendant que les étudiants suivaient la scène en tournant la tête d'avant en arrière.

A la sortie du cours, tout le monde sut que Régulus Black avait été emmené à l'infirmerie, les rumeurs disaient qu'il subissait du surmenage.


	27. En garde

**_Hello hello,_**

 ** _Il y a eu un petit changement et j'ai décidé de rééditer ce chapitre_**

 ** _C'était le chapitre Garde à vous que j'ai divisé en deux pour des raisons de longueurs et de sujets différents._**

 ** _A bientôt pour les chapitres suivants._**

* * *

 **En garde !**

\- Tu crois qu'il a été attaqué ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Cette école devient de plus en plus dangereuse.

Marlène dépassa le groupe de Gryffondor qui parlait et s'avança vers Lily et Alice.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- On n'en sait pas plus que toi ?

\- Régulus est un sang-pur, ça n'a aucun sens qu'ils l'attaquent et puis d'après ce qu'on dit il est carrément intouchable chez les Serpentards.

\- Raison de plus, pour que vous me croyiez quand je vous dis, que tout ne se passe pas chez les Serpentards. Conclut Lily.

\- Lily ?

Alice roula des yeux, pendant que Marlène fixait l'interlocuteur de Lily avec un regard mauvais.

\- Je peux te parler une seconde ?

\- Va-t-en Servilus.

\- Fawley, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir parlé.

Lily se leva et le tira par sa robe de sorcier.

\- Tous les garçons lui tournent autours aujourd'hui. S'exclama Alice en souriant.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle attirait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le croit.

Marlène et Alice sourirent en prenant leur déjeuner et Dorcas vint se joindre à eux.

\- Tu vas lui faire la tête encore longtemps ? Damien est en vie et il l'a contacté, vous ne pouvez pas enterrer cette hache ?

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Dorcas. Il va bien ? Il lui a dit quoi ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander quand elle revient. S'exclama Marlène.

\- Je ne sais pas.

* * *

\- Eh bien ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Lily

\- C'était hier.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé Lily.

\- De quoi au juste ? ça fait beaucoup de chose Severus, beaucoup d'excuses depuis à peine cinq mois.

\- C'est difficile pour moi aussi.

\- Dire la vérité c'est difficile, raconter que Yaxley n'a pas voulu aller chez Dumbledore, qu'il a lancé un sort informulé tout droit sorti d'un manuel de magie noir est difficile ?

\- Si j'avais fait ça, c'est moi qui aurais subi ce sort.

\- Et ?

Severus la regarda ébahi.

\- Pourquoi me créer des problèmes alors que jusque là, on me laisse tranquille. Combien de fois, il faudra que je t'explique que ce n'est pas pareil dans ma maison ?

\- Admettons, tu n'étais pas non plus obligé de faire copain-copain avec eux et les inviter chez toi à Noel, pour qu'ils s'entrainent à venir nous attaquer.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Tout se sait dans ce château.

\- Alors, tu sais que ce n'est pas eux derrière les attaques.

\- Nott lui si.

\- Nott n'était pas avec moi. Avery était avec moi.

\- Alors tu admets que Nott peut-être derrière tout ça.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

\- Et Régulus ?

\- Régulus est un Black.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas être innocent. D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie parce qu'il ne mange pas depuis trois jours.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il est toujours seul et personne ne sait ce qu'il fabrique.

Ils se turent et Lily regarda le garçon qu'elle pensait avoir comme ami toute sa vie.

\- Tout ça ne me plait pas Severus et c'est entrain de nous séparer.

\- La décision te revient à toi seule Lily, moi je n'apprécie pas tes amis non plus et pourtant je…

« Je ne tiens pas à te perdre » sonnait un peu trop tendre pour lui.

\- Quels amis ?

\- Rémus, par exemple.

\- Quoi, Rémus ?

\- Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être méfie-toi de lui.

Lily le toisa se demandant s'il avait deviné son secret.

\- Je le connais très bien et je sais de qui me méfier.

\- Et Black et Potter… Je vois que tu traines souvent avec eux ces derniers temps.

\- Je ne traine pas avec eux Severus, nous avons des amis en commun, et même si je le faisais, ils n'attaquent pas les gens.

\- Ah bon ? toi, en premier tu faisais l'objet de leur attaque Lily, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu les défends. D'abord Alice, ensuite eux… Tu oublies vite les gens qui t'ont fait du mal par la passé.

Lily sentit la colère monter en elle.

\- Je suis bien placée pour savoir qui veut ma mort et qui veut se moquer de moi. Me jeter un sort pour me blesser gravement ou me mutiler, ou peut-être même me jeter un impardonnable, ce n'est pas comme me colorier les cheveux ou me faire coller les fesses au siège. Et oui, j'oubli et oui je pardonne, sinon même toi je ne devrai pas te parler !

Elle le toisa avec colère et s'en alla en courant.

\- Fous-lui la paix, Servilus.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi, Potter. Arrête ton petit jeu, elle y voit clair.

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter, fous-lui la paix.

Rémus tira James et avança, suivit par Peter, quand un sort toucha Peter.

\- Lâche ! jeter un sort sur quelqu'un alors qu'il a le dos tourné. Impedimenta ! Lança James.

\- Flipendo.

\- Arrêtez ça ! Cria Rémus en levant sa baguette.

Peter se leva avec difficulté et dirigea sa baguette vers Severus.

\- Dix points de moins pour Serpentards. Lança Rémus.

\- Et trente de moins pour Gryffondors. Vous êtes trois je vous signale. Râla Severus.

\- Furonculose. Cria James.

\- James ne m'oblige pas à te trancher des points. Cria Rémus.

\- Locomotor Wibbly. Relança James en voyant Rogue qui essayait de courir. Maintenant tes trente points sont équitable espèce de mauviette.

\- Vous quatre, suivez-moi ! Lança Gideon Prewett. Les autres. Entonna-t-il à l'adresse des quelques étudiants qui regardaient la scène. Rentrez dans vos cours, j'ai la baguette qui chatouille !

Il enleva le dernier sort envoyé à Rogue et fit emmener les garçons dans une classe vide.

\- Je ne vais pas enlever de points, je ne vais pas donner de retenue. J'ai assez joué au préfet-en-chef dans mon temps, mais je veux des explications. Déjà c'est quoi ton nom à toi ?

\- Rogue. Severus Rogue.

\- Je vois que tu es à Serpentard, donc cette bonne vieille guerre n'a toujours pas cessé entre les deux maisons, maintenant, Potter deux sorts suivis, tu dois vraiment haïr ce gars. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Jeter un sort sur quelqu'un quand il a le dos tourné, c'est vil et lâche.

\- Rogue, tu as jeté un sort sur qui ?

\- Le sort a touché Pettigrow mais je visais Potter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont mes affaires, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'en parler.

\- Tant pis alors, tu en parleras à quelqu'un d'autres. Je voulais régler les choses à l'amiable mais je vois que ça ne va pas marcher, alors vous allez m'accompagner chez Slughorn, ensuite Mcgonagal ensuite Dumbledore et là on va ouvrir une enquête. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas jeter de sort dans les couloirs, donc si vous le faites, ou vous avez un problème avec l'autorité ou vous avez quelque chose à avoir avec les attaques.

\- Rogue si j'étais toi, je parlerai, vu la tête que tu as avec les furoncles, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles te promener dans le château comme ça. Lança Rémus.

Rogue leur lança un regard noir et s'adressa à Prewett.

\- Je devais me défendre, ça fait cinq ans que cette bande de gamin me provoque !

\- Il t'a fallu cinq ans pour commencer à te défendre ? Je comprends qu'il te traite de lâche. Ironisa Prewett.

James pouffa de rire.

\- Et toi ça fait sûrement cinq ans que tu t'attaques à lui, parce qu'il ne se défend pas. Ça fait de quoi toi ? Quelqu'un d'aussi lâche que lui !

James ravala son sourire.

\- Vous êtes tous une bande de gamins, je vous interdis de croire à un moment que l'un de vous est mieux que l'autre. Vous profitez des petits sorts de rien du tout que vous connaissez pour vous pavanez avec dans les couloirs et je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que c'était à cause d'une fille. Donc messieurs, faites moi le plaisir de garder vos baguettes dans vos poches et la prochaine fois que je vous y prends, votre punition sera un duel avec moi, on verra bien si vous sentez aussi fort à ce moment. Allez hors de ma vue.

Ils sortirent tous en vitesse, quand Gideon tira la cape de James.

\- Avec un père, et des ancêtres comme les tiens, tu devrais utiliser ton maniement de baguette pour la bonne cause Potter, je ne t'ai pas vraiment connu à Poudlard, mais j'attends mieux venant de toi.

\- Tu connais mon père ?

\- Oui et c'est un homme remarquable, alors sois digne de lui.

\- Et bien figure-toi que justement j'essayais, je n'allais pas le laisser partir alors qu'il a lancé un sort à mon ami.

\- Il y avait un préfet avec toi, tu aurais du le laisser s'en charger.

\- Il est préfet aussi, il s'est mis à nous retrancher des points alors que c'est lui qui a commencé.

\- Tu sais c'est quoi le meilleur moyen d'agir à ce moment-là ? Les témoins, révoque l'abus du pouvoir et parles-en à son directeur de maison, je peux t'assurer que se voir enlever son insigne de préfet lui fera plus mal que tes sorts. Les règles sont la pour vous protéger, le plus tôt tu comprendras ça, le mieux tu te porteras.

Il lui donna un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

« Drôle d'énergumène » pensa James.

Rogue entra dans l'infirmerie et vit qu'un des lits était occupé. Il profita du fait que Madame Pomfresh s'attelait à lui préparer une potion pour ses furoncles, pour aller se promener dans l'infirmerie.

\- Black.

\- Tu parais encore pire qu'avant qui t'a fait ça ? Lança Régulus en ricanant.

\- Pas besoin d'être désagréable Regulus et si tu veux tout savoir ce sont les amis de ton cher frère.

\- Je vois.

Ils se toisèrent longtemps, alors Regulus tourna le dos à Severus mais ce dernier ne s'en alla pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rogue ?

\- Rien. Mais t'isoler comme ça attire beaucoup de doute sur toi, même dans notre maison.

\- Je parie que ton pote Avery est content que plus personne ne doute de lui pour les attaques.

\- Ils doutent de toi.

\- Ça m'importe peu, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes en tête.

\- Il te reste combien d'étapes ?

Regulus regarda Severus en essayant de camoufler son état de choc.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été contacté par d'anciens de Poudlard, mais je pense que tu es le premier à avoir pris une décision. Continua Severus.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et laisse-moi dormir à présent.

\- Ton frère est au courant ?

\- Laisse mon frère en dehors de tout ça et arrête d'être aussi curieux, ça finira par te créer des problèmes crois-moi.

\- Ce sont des menaces Black ?

\- Prends les comme tu veux Rogue.

\- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, tu n'as personne au château !

Regulus savait, il n'ignorait pas le fait que sa décision devait l'isoler du monde, devait le pousser à faire des choses qui encore tard le soir lui donnait des cauchemars, il devait aller en avant ne jamais revenir en arrière même avec la peur qui le tiraillait. Rogue avait touché la corde sensible, mais comme disait sa mère « Pour être grand, on doit le devenir seul ». Il respira un bon coup puis se remémora que son frère lui, lui avait promis qu'il serait là pour lui toujours.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr, je ne suis pas le seul Black ici et arrête de prétendre nous connaître sang-mêlé !

Rogue lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur et alla s'allonger dans le lit qui lui était destiné. Il ne sortit de son lit qu'en début de soirée et décida quand même d'honorer son emploi du temps en effectuant sa ronde.

\- Où est Janet? Demanda Rogue à l'adresse de Rémus.

\- Swanson ? Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? Ricana Rémus.

Severus l'ignora et décida de prendre l'itinéraire qu'on lui avait donné.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est. Perry m'a donné sa place sans me dire avec qui je devais partager ma ronde, sinon je ne serai pas là, tu le devines bien.

\- Tu crois que pour moi c'est une partie de plaisir de trainer ici avec…

Il le jaugea avec dégoût en le regardant de haut en bas. Rémus ravala sa salive en se demandant s'il savait, mais il n'allait sûrement pas laisser Rogue jouer avec sa corde sensible.

\- Très bien, alors je te propose de marcher en essayant de sceller tes lèvres tu peux faire ça, ou j'ai besoin d'utiliser un sort ?

\- Tes petits amis déteignent sur toi, Lupin, arrête de tout faire comme eux, tu les connais même pas au fond.

\- Laisse-moi rire, c'est ça que tu vas utiliser comme insulte maintenant ? Parce que toi tu les connais.

\- En tout cas, il semblerait que j'en sais plus que toi sur Black ! Lança Rogue plus par vanité que par vérité.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Demanda Rémus.

\- J'ai pas besoin de te dire quoique ce soit Lupin, c'est un Black, frère d'un Black et tout le monde sait que le dernier n'est pas un innocent agneau. Cingla Rogue.

Rémus sentit un battement plus accéléré que la normale transpercer son torse. Il dissimula ce sentiment qu'il avait chassé dernièrement, mais ne put le chasser longtemps. Rogue avait mis le doigt sur des choses que Rémus lui-même s'était posé comme question.

\- Arrête de faire ton intéressant et garde ta paranoïa pour toi. Lança Rémus.

Ils finirent leur ronde en un temps record, mais l'esprit de Rémus qui tournait à 200 à l'heure lui ne se rendit compte de rien, trop occupé à mettre les pièces du Puzzle ensemble. Rémus ne pensait pas une seconde que Sirius pouvait être coupable des attaques lui-même, mais il pensait clairement que ce dernier gardait un secret, il pensait que ce secret était lié à Regulus. Rémus réalisa que Régulus lui était le parfait suspect. Il était dans le couloir seul, le soir où Mary subit le sort de Confusion, il était dans la forêt avec un adulte qui lui donnait sûrement des instructions, il était dans la tour d'astronomie lorsque Lily fut attaquée, il était caché dans l'infirmerie sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, peut-être un sort qui s'était retourné contre lui. Il n'était pas dans le bal, lors de la soirée d'Halloween, il le savait pour l'avoir vu dans la forêt après le retour de pleine lune. Il n'était pas présent à Noël, mais il aurait très bien pu se cacher comme avait fait James, et si Sirius savait et le couvrait et si son secret était que son frère était un futur mangemort qui était en train de l'attirer son piège. Rémus, James et Peter avaient toujours su que Sirius ne laissait apparaitre ses vraies émotions que lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère. Bien que Sirius lui-même ne soit pas conscient de cela.

Il finit par entrer dans son dortoir trop pris par ses questionnements pour remarquer que Dorcas le regardait.

\- Lily.

Lily venait d'entrer de son entrainement secret avec ses apprentis qui maintenant comprenaient trois autres personnes que Bilius et Mary. Elle avait fini par prendre sous son aile, Todd Bardley dès qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, avait approché Barbie Segway à Serdaigle et Bilius avait ramené Marina Shelton la fille Gryffondor en première année.

\- Dorcas.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout le monde tient à me le dire avec un jour de retard.

\- Tu étais trop entourée hier.

\- Apparemment.

Une gêne s'était installée entre les deux filles.

\- Voilà… Euh, j'espère que tu as passé un bon anniversaire.

\- Oui. Il manquait des personnes, mais c'était bien.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

\- Euh… Bonne nuit alors.

Elle tourna les talons et prit la direction du dortoir.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas prête ? Demanda Lily

\- Si… Non… Peut-être, mais ce ne sera jamais comme avant Lily.

\- Je pense que je peux comprendre, même si je ne suis pas fan de ta décision. En tout cas, pour moi ça ne change pas si tu as besoin…

Dorcas émit un sourire léger et s'en alla. Lily s'affala dans un fauteuil et sortit ses devoirs de son sac. Elle voulait relire son devoir des Runes et faire peut-être ceux de Potions pour la semaine prochaine. Elle n'avait pas sommeil et rester dans son dortoir avec une Maisy toujours enfermée derrière ses rideaux et une Alice de plus en plus absente n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il était déjà onze heures du soir et la salle commune commençait à se vider.

Elle posa ses pieds nus dans la neige et sentit le froid parcourir ses entrailles. Elle s'arrêta, essaya de sourire mais les recoins de sa bouche saignaient. Elle prit sa baguette essaya de se soigner mais réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir. Elle pensa rapidement, elle devait pouvoir récupérer sa magie. Soudain, une idée lui vint et si elle utilisait la magie qui existait en elle sans baguette. Elle regarda autours d'elle à nouveau. Elle était seule. Des ombres au loin, mais seule au fond. Elle étendit ses bras en l'air, puis les plaça de manière parfaitement perpendiculaire à son corps et laissa la sensation de chaleur se glisser en elle.

« Il faut que je dirige le froid vers mes lèvres, il faut que la neige ferme ma plaie »

Après quelques secondes, sa joue gauche put s'étendre, elle sourit à moitié. Elle avait réussi.

\- Lily !

Elle ouvrit les yeux tremblant de la tête au pied. Elle fixa les yeux bleus en face d'elle.

\- Où je suis ?

\- Dans la salle commune. Lança Marlène.

\- Mais il fait froid, pourquoi il fait froid ?

Marlène regarda la jeune fille et vit que ses lèvres étaient bleues, elle lui toucha la joue, les mains, elles étaient très froides. Soudain, Marlène réalisa que la table sur laquelle avait posé Lily ses pieds contenait de la glace.

\- Tu étais dehors ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Non, non…Je ne crois pas... Dit Lily en se demandant si son rêve était une réalité.

Lily tremblait.

\- Calorem. Lança Marlène.

Elle tira une couverture jeté sur un autre canapé, ralluma des flammes dans la cheminée et s'assit près de son amie qu'elle s'empressa de réchauffer. Elle frotta ses mains contre ses épaules frêles et tremblantes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lily ?

\- Je ne sais pas

Elle mit une main sur sa lèvre et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Ce n'était donc qu'un cauchemar.

\- Tu étais où ?

\- Ça dépend qui demande, la préfète ou ma meilleure amie ? Demanda Marlène en faisant les yeux doux.

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu vas me répondre.

\- J'étais dans le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Tu es folle ? A cette heure-ci toute seule ?

\- Non, pas toute seule.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu tripotes Radnard là-bas.

\- Mais non ! En plus, moi et Radnard on se voit plus. Mais il était là.

\- Donc j'imagine que vous jouez aux échecs ? Ironisa Lily

\- On jouait au Quidditch, Lily, on a un match bientôt.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vous faire prendre ?

\- On a insonorisé le terrain et un sort de protection pour que les gens qui ne sont pas dans le terrain, ne nous voient pas en passant à côté.

\- Bon sang, ce que vous pouvez devenir des génies quand il s'agit de braver les interdits. D'ailleurs faudra que tu m'apprennes à jeter le sort de protection, je ne sais pas encore le faire.

\- Génie ! Hum. Je parie qu'il sera ravi que tu le traites de génie.

\- Oh non ! Potter !

\- C'est lui qui sait jeter ses sorts, je peux lui toucher un mot pour qu'il t'apprenne.

\- Non, merci, ça ira. Oh mais bien sûr que l'idée vient de lui, qui est-ce qui n'utilise son intelligence que pour des bêtises ?

\- Au moins il est intelligent non ? Demanda Marlène en riant. Et regardes tu as chauffé maintenant. Je ne sais pas si c'est mes mains, mon sort ou la mention de James Potter.

Lily regarda son amie avec un regard noir.

\- Je n'aime pas ses allusions, vraiment c'est énervant, vous devrez me lâcher avec ça. Je t'ai dit mille fois que je ne l'apprécie pas et ne l'apprécierais jamais.

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Lily, pas à Potter. C'est comme si tu lui disais s'il te plait relève le défi.

\- Il m'a déjà sorti ce truc une fois.

Marlène sourit.

\- Je présume qu'il y avait toute l'équipe ?

\- Non, Bilius je ne sais pas où il était. Donc j'ai dû m'entrainer avec Sirius à la place. Enfin, James l'a un peu menacé de mort, lui, il ne voulait pas.

\- Ça va avec Sirius ?

\- Normal, on est redevenu ami.

\- Et toi ça va ?

\- Oui. Oui.

\- Dis-moi, tu avais choisi quoi comme orientation ?

\- Tu ne rigoles pas ?

\- Pourquoi je rigolerai ? Demanda Lily

\- Je veux travailler dans la brigade de police magique.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Mais tu devais avoir tes BUSE en quoi ?

\- DCFM, Métamorphose, Sortilège, Soin aux créatures magiques, Potions, Botanique, Histoire de la magie et Etude de moldu.

\- Tu as eu des Optimal dans tout ça ?

\- Tu me prends pour toi ? J'ai eu O en DCFM et Sortilège, E en Métamorphose, Potions, Botanique, Etude de moldu et A dans le reste.

\- Et donc tu peux poursuivre ton orientation ?

\- Oui… Mcgonagal voulait me faire prendre des cours particuliers en droits sorciers, mais après en avoir parlé à Dumbledore, elle a dit qu'ils vont me faire faire une formation de ça après Poudlard. Comme ça, j'intègre directement la brigade d'intervention pour sorcier en danger.

\- Tu es impressionnante quand même.

\- Je sais ce que je veux Lily, c'est tout.

\- Tu détruits complètement le cliché des blondes effarouchées et écervelées.

Elles rirent encore un instant dans les bras l'une de l'autre quand la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant passer, Radnard, Potter, Clagg, Shafiq et Black.

Potter et Black s'arrêtèrent en regardant Lily et Marlène emmitouflées sous une même couverture et enlacées. La tête de l'une posée sur l'épaule de l'autre. Black toucha son cœur et fit semblant de s'étaler sur le sol.

\- Vous voulez lui donner une crise cardiaque ? Demanda Potter en aidant son ami à se lever.

\- Tu as vu ce tableau, tu as vu ce tableau ? Cria-t-il à l'adresse de James. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envi de me glisser dans un tableau, je vote que ce soit vous qu'on mette à la place de la grosse dame, je pense que je passerai mon temps devant ce couloir.

Marlène le regarda faire son cinéma en souriant légèrement pendant que Lily regardait James. Il avait de la neige sur les cheveux, il portait sa tenue de Quidditch qui moulait son corps parfaitement et avait les joues et le nez rosis par le froid.

\- Evans ça va ? Demanda-t-il en la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

Elle se gifla mentalement et rétorqua.

\- Va dormir avant que je mette à enlever des points à toute l'équipe. Tu es conscient que tu aurais pu les mettre en danger ? Tu ne penses qu'au Quidditch ?

\- Ça va Lily, on était tous consentant. Lança Marcus.

\- Et puis on ne pouvait pas laisser une autre équipe nous voler le match, on doit être d'attaque. Continua Casey

\- Sans oublier que nous avions un préfet-en-chef avec nous qui finira par faire flancher Mcgonagal, elle est aussi compétitive que James. Rajouta Ronald.

\- Ça va ! ça va ! J'ai compris. Souffla Lily. Tu leur as jeté un Imperium ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à James.

Il donna une tape aux fesses à toute son équipe devant le regard interloqué de Lily et leur ordonna de monter dormir.

\- Encore James, encore ! Lança Sirius en se penchant en avant.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il te met la main à la fesse aussi. Demanda Lily à Marlène.

\- Tu es jalouse ? Murmura son amie.

\- Je peux y remédier. Lança James qui avait entendu au grand dam de Lily.

Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Fais gaffe, connaissant Lily je suis sûre qu'elle a mis un sort repousse-sorcier là-bas, tu risques de te retrouver sans main, ou pire avec des palmes.

Marlène se mit à rire à son tour. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce côté exagéré dans la personnalité de Sirius, drôle. Il avait un côté charmant en faisant le fou, qu'elle avait aimé plus que son côté charmeur. Le mélodrame, les phrases idiotes et la théâtralité de ses actes le rendait encore plus attachant. Afin de chasser ces idées, elle secoua sa tête si fort qu'elle cogna Lily.

\- Aie.

Les quatre Gryffondor se mirent à rire à l'unisson. Puis contre toute attente, Sirius se leva et se dirigea droit devant Marlène. Il la fixa quelque secondes puis déposa un baiser sur son front devant le regard ébahi de Lily et James.

\- Bonne nuit les gnomes. Lança-t-il en escaladant ses escaliers quatre à quatre.

\- Il est bourré ? Demanda Marlène à Lily et James.

\- Oui, il semblerait mais à autre chose que le Whiskey si tu veux mon avis. Lança Lily.

James éclata de rire.

\- Lily ! C'est moi qui fais ce genre de blague normalement ! Cria Marlène.

\- C'était trop tentant ! Ricana Lily.

Marlène lui offrit un regard malicieux, sauta du canapé en vitesse, enroula la couverture sur Lily pour qu'elle ait du mal à se lever et déguerpit de la salle commune.

\- Bonne nuit les lutins. Cria-t-elle dans les escaliers.

\- Gamine. Lança Lily en essayant de se sortir de sa couverture.

James continuait de sourire en ne disant rien. Il regardait à présent le feu avec des yeux brillants, le sourire ne voulant pas quitter ses lèvres. Cette euphorie. Ils restèrent silencieux ce qui sembla être une éternité, puis James se leva et se dirigea vers Lily, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu fais comme Sirius je te castre.

\- Calme-toi. Je te connais assez pour ne pas me jeter dans la gueule du dragon.

\- Tu me compares à un dragon ?

Il s'approchait encore.

\- Je veux te comparer à plein d'autres choses. Mais…

Il sourit de plus belle et se pinça la lèvre. Lily regarda ce mouvement et sentit ses entrailles se jouer d'elle.

\- Bonne nuit.

Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, il se pencha la regarda droit des les yeux, lui offrit un sourire radieux et s'en alla. Lily ressentit le froid s'emparer d'elle, elle frissonna de la tête au pied.

\- Quel idiot !

Comme avait prédit Ronald Radnard, Frank Londubat avait réussi à convaincre Mcgonagal à leur donner une autorisation de s'entrainer pour le match de Quidditch qui était repoussé à une date ultérieur.

Il régna dans le château une ambiance moins emprunté à l'insouciance et l'enfantillage. Trop d'évènements peu sécurisant s'était déroulés en seulement cinq mois, même si le sort des nés-moldus n'étaient pas unanimement la préoccupation des habitants du château, le fait est qu'un ou plusieurs personnes dans ce château étaient capable de faire du mal. Ceci, sans oublier les nouvelles qui venaient de l'extérieur, un parent disparu, un parent torturé ou un parent mort.

Lily avait au moins arrêté de se soucier pour Damien. Stew Macmillan revint à la charge pour qu'elle passe la Saint valentin avec lui, mais elle demanda à y réfléchir. Elle ne prenait plus de potions depuis que Dumbledore lui avait fait la morale à l'infirmerie. Elle tenait le coup à l'aide des cours qu'elle donnait à ses apprentis, et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à ses cauchemars de plus en plus bizarres.

Marlène quant à elle, remarquait que Sirius faisait moins le malin, quelque chose le préoccupait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que depuis que les rumeurs courraient que le suspect des attaques est son propre frère, ce dernier semblait distrait, moins souriant et quelque chose en lui se muait. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il continuait à faire des farces et le clown quand le monde regardait, mais quand il pensait ne pas être surveillé, il avait ce regard que Marlène avait appris à reconnaître. Un regard ombré et lointain.

* * *

\- Il n'était pas là à Noël.

\- ça rejoint ce que pense Dumbledore, cette personne n'agit pas seule. Répondit Gideon.

Benjy Fenwick et Gideon Prewett étaient assis dans les trois balais. Ils avaient pris la soirée pour se reposer un peu, mais leurs esprits étaient trop préoccupés par ce qui se déroulait à Poudlard. Benjy devait aussi se concentrer sur sa formation d'auror. Gideon lui avait fini ses études et s'était fait engagé directement dans le bureau des aurors et dans l'ordre.

\- Oui, mais cette personne est doué en potion et sortilèges.

\- Régulus est le meilleur de son année en potion et sortilège. Et nous savons que Macdonald avait un reçu un sort de confusion, et les autres c'était le filtre de mort vivante et le poison pernicieux.

\- Pourquoi nous devrions enlever Avery de la liste, il a bien jeté un sort contre Evans en début d'année, sort qui l'a envoyé à l'infirmerie. Déclara Benjy.

\- Oui… Mais d'après l'enquête qu'a mené Dumbledore jusque là, c'était un acte isolé. Lui et Evans s'étaient disputés au pied de la tour et il avait profité du fait qu'ils soient seuls pour essayer de l'attaquer. Cette fille était la première née-moldue à integrer Poudlard depuis des années, c'est après elle que d'autres nés-moldus ont atterrit à Poudlard. Tu sais ce que pensent les autres, elle a emmené la poisse.

\- C'est idiot de penser comme ça. Vraiment, en plus, c'est pas vrai, il y a le gars là Brown en 7ème année.

\- Oui, mais lui, tu te rappelles de lui, Benjy et a aucun moment quand tu étais à Poudlard, ça s'est su qu'il était né-moldu. C'est quand il est sorti avec la Serpentard et que sa famille ont commencé à farfouiller qu'ils ont su qui il était, et entre temps ben les amoureux de sang-pur avaient collé la poisse sur Evans.

\- J'ai lu son dossier. Continua Benjy. Elle en a vraiment bavé la petite.

\- Ouais…

Ils prirent d'autres bieres et Gideon continua à réflechir en vitesse.

\- Des fois, je comprends pas Dumbledore. Dit Benjy

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Avery l'a quand même envoyé à l'infirmerie, et puis Miranda Marchebalk, nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé récemment avec Yaxley. Il a quand même jeté un informulé tout droit sorti des grimoires de Salazar. Pourquoi, il n'a pas fait intervenir le mangenmagot ? Ou il ne les a pas expulsé.

\- Dumby n'expulse pas les gens de chez lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'ils soient vraiment irrécupérable en plus il pense que tant qu'ils sont dans le château il peut toujours trouver un moyen de leur faire entendre raison et les éloigner de tu-sais-qui, il se dit sûrement aussi, qu'avec un peu de persuasion, il peut les ramener dans notre camp.

\- Yaxley baigne dans la magie noire depuis des milénaires, il serait fou de croire une chose pareille.

\- Et il te parait sain Dumby, bien sur qu'il est fou !

\- Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi Yaxley a été innoncenté sur les attaques ?

\- Il ne l'est pas encore. Il avait des alibis pour toutes les attaques, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne travaille pas avec quelqu'un. Sturgis passe son temps à le surveiller lui et Black.

\- Tu penses que ça pourrait être Black et Yaxley alors ?

\- Honnêtement, là, je cherche plus à savoir ils recoivent des ordres de qui et si Black est vraiment un suspect à mes yeux, c'est à cause de Bellatrix. Elle est officiellement dans les rangs de tu-sais-qui depuis cet été et elle cherche à terroriser les élèves depuis si longtemps, que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit le maitre penseur et il n'y a pas meilleur moyen de faire passer ça que par la famille.

\- Tu sais que Podmore s'est penché sur le cas de Black et qu'il pense que ce dernier est en passe de devenir mangemort aussi ? Demanda Benjy en regardant les tables vides à côté. Tu sais en début d'année, il s'est fait subir un imperium, ensuite il s'est isolé de tous les Serpentards et c'est eux même qui ont lançé la rumeur que les attaques viennent de lui, récemment il était en mode je ne mange pas et je ne bois pas, et y a cette histoire du chien torturé du bicorne sous imperium.

\- Ah ben ouais ! S'exclama Gideon. Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est les Serpentards qui ont lancé la rumeur sur lui, eux ils savent que ces choses-là ressemblent à s'y méprendre aux rituels de magie noire, voire même rituel de passage des mangemorts.

\- Franchement nos années à Poudlard, c'était des vacances d'été comparés à ça.

\- Ma dernière année, moi, n'était pas de tout repos. Dit Benjy qui était le cadet de Gideon de trois ans. C'était l'année où les disparitions ont commencé.

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête de droite à gauche, en pensant que la guerre était aux portes et un jour les affrontements se feront d'un seul front.

* * *

La veille de la Saint Valentin, Lily faisait sa ronde avec Radnard, son camarade de Gryffondor qui remplaçait Roger Van Der Sar, le préfet de Poufsouffle. Ils étaient en train de discuter de métamorphose quand il décida de changer complètement le sujet.

\- Tu crois que si je demandai à Marlène de passer la journée avec moi demain, elle dira oui ?

Lily craqua les jointures de ses doigts en continuant à regarder droit devant le couloir.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas.

\- Allez ! Je sais que tu es sa meilleure amie, tu dois bien savoir si je lui plais.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas.

\- Allez ! Tu es sympa et je sais que tu m'aimes bien, tu ne voudras pas que je me ramasse comme un crétin.

Lily sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Elle te plait vraiment hein ?

\- Ben faudrait être aveugle. Elle est vraiment belle.

\- Franchement, je voudrai t'aider, mais je ne sais pas dans quel état d'esprit elle est maintenant. La dernière fois que je lui ai demandée, elle m'a dit que vous ne voyez plus, c'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Je me doutais que tu ne lâcherais pas le morceau au fond.

\- Bon, moi c'est là où je t'abandonne. Je vais aller prendre un bain dans la salle de préfet.

\- Ok, si tu as besoin que je te raccompagne quand tu finis, je peux t'attendre dehors.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Tu es sûre Lily, je me ferai tuer par Marlène si quelque chose t'arrivait.

\- Je t'assure, je rentrerai sagement juste après.

\- Ok. Bon bain alors.

\- Merci.

« Fraicheur de Lys » Entonna Lily devant le tableau de Boris le Hagard.

Elle entra doucement et entendit de l'eau qui coulait déjà dans la grande baignoire du milieu.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle en ayant peur de rencontrer la nudité de quelqu'un.

Le garçon en question s'empressa de rouler une serviette autours de sa taille et sortit pied nu de la baignoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est pour les…

Lily remarqua des ecchymoses, des plaies et une marque biscornue sur l'épaule de son camarade. Elle s'avança vers lui et regarda son bras. Ce même bras qu'elle avait tenu le jour où elle l'avait trouvé devant la cheminée.

\- Sirius. J'ai déjà vu cette marque.

\- Elle ferait un beau tatouage hein ?

Elle avait un regard sérieux que l'humour du jeune garçon ne changea pas. Cette marque elle avait la même.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu crois que quelqu'un m'a fait quelque chose Lily. Je suis maladroit et dangereux et je me bats tout le temps.

\- Sirius.

Elle le regarda avec un regard tendre.

\- Je sais ce que c'est.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Râla Sirius à présent en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Lily, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de fouiner autant, tu as dû mal à t'aider toi-même qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu peux faire pour moi ?

Lily le regarda contenir sa colère mais ne changea pas son expression. Elle n'avait pas pitié loin de là, mais elle savait que ce garçon vivait quelque chose de tracassant ces derniers temps.

\- De plus, je t'ai déjà dit ce que c'était…

Il prit ses affaires, se cacha dans une cabine de douche s'essuya et s'habilla pendant que Lily l'attendait de pied ferme. Voyant qu'il était encore en colère et qu'il allait quitter la salle, elle amassa son courage et cria.

\- J'ai la même.

Comme attendu, il arrêta sa marche et revint vers elle.

\- Sur ma hanche. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te montrer bien sûr. Lança-t-elle en tentant un sourire.

\- Comment ?

* * *

 **Suspeeeens ! A très vite...**


	28. La fête de l'amour, la fête de la guerre

**La fête de l'amour, la fête de la guerre**

\- Un mangemort.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

Lily venait de perdre ses parents depuis une semaine. Après avoir passé la semaine enfermée chez son oncle, après avoir entendu sa sœur déverser sa rage sur elle et partir en trombe. Elle se réveilla avec un besoin éminent de retourner chez elle. Elle voulait entrer dans sa chambre, elle voulait revenir dans sa maison.

Son oncle avait été contacté par le professeur Mcgonagal. Boris Evans, était jeune et célibataire, la mort de son frère l'avait choqué et blessé profondément. Mais le pire n'était pas passé. Lorsqu'une vieille femme se planta dans son salon pour l'informer qu'il devenait le tuteur de Lily Evans, il ne comprit pas ce que ça impliquait.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour tout assimiler pour comprendre et pour veiller sur sa nièce, il la prit en pitié en voyant que Pétunia jetait la faute sur Lily et se promit de la protéger. C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'elle se réveilla un jour décidé à retourner à l'endroit où ses parents avaient péri, il contacta le professeur de sa nièce.

Lily n'avait pas entendu les cris de son oncle. Elle n'entendait que la voix de sa sœur. Elle n'entendait plus les voix de ses parents et leur sourire tout ce qu'elle voyait était le sang sur le sol et les meubles tout éparpillé. Heureusement, qu'elle n'avait pas vu leur corps, sinon, elle aurait demandé à être enterré près d'eux. Elle marchait droite tenant sa baguette bien ferme dans sa main.

Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la disparition de ses parents. Cette douleur aigue, cette boule constante dans sa gorge et cette voix enragée qui ricanait dans sa tête. Elle se mit à courir et finit par se planter devant le portail de son ancienne maison.

Elle entra sans prêter attention aux regards des passants, elle était enragée, peinée, désespérée et vidée. Elle regarda autours d'elle, fixant tous les souvenirs des choses qu'elle avait avant. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle prit sa baguette l'enroula dans ses cheveux remonta ses manches et leva la chaise devant elle. Ils avaient tout détruit. Elle jeta la chaise sur le miroir qui lui montrait son reflet. Elle s'approcha du miroir, le hissa aussi haut qu'elle put et le jeta par terre, elle marcha sur les débris et regarda la petite télévision dans leur salon, qu'elle jeta par terre. Elle cria de toutes ces forces et les pleurs mêlés à ses rires d'aliénés attirèrent l'attention sur elle.

Elle finit par s'asseoir à ras le sol et enlaça une photo de sa famille contre son cœur, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Le vide ou le trop plein d'émotion. La vie ou la mort. Soudain, elle entendit des sons et par reflexe de survie, elle tira sa baguette de ses cheveux et se dirigea vers un endroit caché. Malheureusement pour elle, elle tomba sur une silhouette cagoulée qui lui envoya un sort informulé.

Lily sentit un seau d'eau froide parcourir son corps puis une douleur aigue transperça sa peau. Elle sentait que des blessures profondes et des plaies béantes recouvraient son corps, alors une rage et une folie meurtrière s'empara d'elle chassant complètement la douleur et la peur. L'adrénaline la poussa à diriger sa baguette en lançant un Impero.

Elle ne réussit qu'à faire rire son agresseur qui redirigea sa baguette sur elle, elle récria Impero avec un cri presque démoniaque et le mangemort en face d'elle se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds et avançant en vitesse vers la rue. Elle avait réussi à le pousser, elle pria qu'une voiture passe et l'écrase sans pitié. Soudain, elle fut portée par un bras et on lui enleva la baguette de sa main.

Elle criait, gesticulait, se battait et pleurait. Elle vit du sang couler d'elle et se remit à ressentir toute la douleur que le sort lui avait laissée. Elle tourna les yeux vers la personne qui la portait ; le professeur Dumbledore. Devant elle se trouvait, le professeur Mcgonagal, Alastor Maugrey et un autre homme dont elle ne se rappelait plus.

Elle fut portée à Sainte Mangouste et par la suite le professeur Mcgonagal lui expliqua le sort qu'elle avait subi.

 _ **Fin du flash-back**_.

* * *

\- Sellaripum. Continua Lily. La peau cicatrise après quelques mois et une seule marque reste. La marque de la chair qui se régénère après avoir été déchirée. Tu as subi ce sort, il y a seulement un ou deux mois.

Sirius Black ferma les yeux et fit une grimace.

\- Je suis là, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un Sirius. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne non plus.

\- Pas même Marlène ?

\- Ni Alice, ni Dorcas, ni Severus, ni même Damien avec qui je sortais à l'époque.

\- Pourquoi ?

Lily ne réalisait pas qu'un mois plus tôt elle ne calculait même pas l'existence de ce garçon et la voilà aujourd'hui en train de lui donner des informations qu'elle refusa de donner même à ses amis les plus chères. Elle fronça les sourcils et joua avec une mèche de cheveux puis la cicatrice qu'elle avait vue sur le bras de son camarade lui fit prendre la décision de lui tendre sa main. Elle devait l'aider.

\- Je déteste attirer la pitié.

Il comprenait. Il hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle resta un moment seule en étant sûre à présent que Sirius Black vivait très mal sa différence en famille. Si ses calculs étaient bons, il avait été blessé à Noël, lorsqu'il était retourné chez lui. Pouvait-il être abusé chez ses propres parents ? Lily eut un frisson.

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin arriva.

Marlène était dans la salle commune avec Ayni lorsque Sirius fit irruption.

\- Tu as des plans beauté ?

Marlène se tourna vers Sirius et vit qu'il parlait à Ayni.

\- Tu veux dire quoi ?

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour la Saint Valentin ?

\- Tu demandes ça, le jour de la Saint Valentin ?

\- Oui…

\- Ça se fait pas d'inviter quelqu'un le jour même Sirius.

\- Je ne t'invite pas Ayni, je demandai après toi, moi j'ai déjà un plan. Marlène tu m'accompagnes ? Lança-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

\- Quoi ? Tu étais en train de demander à Ayni ?

\- Non, je ne voulais pas qu'Ayni reste seule pendant que je t'accompagne à Pré-au-lard c'est tout.

\- Je n'ai pas envi d'aller à Pré-au-lard.

\- Alors je t'emmènerai où tu veux.

\- Mais j'ai déjà d'autres plans.

\- Alors annule-les.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que personne ne pourra t'offrir une journée aussi merveilleuse que celle que je te prépare.

Ayni éclata de rire.

\- Il sait être convaincant à vrai dire.

Elle se leva, les laissant tous les deux à présent.

\- Non, désolé Sirius, j'ai déjà d'autres plans que je ne peux pas annuler. Mentit Marlène. Et puis Sirius… Je ne suis pas un dernier plan de recours, si Hannah n'avait pas découvert que tu l'as trompé, tu ne te serais pas retrouvé seul et tu ne viendrais pas me faire les yeux doux maintenant.

Elle se leva mais il la retint par le bras.

\- Je n'ai trompé personne. Je l'ai laissé croire ce qu'elle voulait, parce que je ne la voulais pas. Ce n'est pas elle que je veux. Dit-il en fixant Marlène intensément.

Elle le regarda et sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

\- Ecoute-moi, toi et moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, alors oublie. Une fois pour toute ok ? Nous sommes de meilleurs amis, qu'autres choses.

\- Idioties. Balivernes.

\- Ben oui, ben oui. Tu n'es même pas capable d'être honnête avec une personne que tu ne veux pas, tu passes ton temps à jouer et à manipuler… Comment tu veux que…

\- Marlène McKinnon, si je ne te voyais pas me regarder, je penserai que tu parles de toi. Tu veux que je t'énumère les noms de tous ceux avec qui tu es sorti juste cette année ? Tu sais que Radnard est fou de toi et pourtant tu continues de jouer…

\- Raison de plus. Nous sommes mauvais déjà chacun de son côté. Alors…

\- Alors quoi, peut-être que nous serons parfait ensemble ?

Sirius ne s'était pas attendu à être aussi sincère. Il était juste venu lui proposer de l'accompagner, il n'avait pas envi d'avouer, il n'avait pas envi de parler sincèrement, il avait envi de ressentir cette partie de lui vivante, que Lily Evans avait tuée la veille en lui remémorant ces souffrances internes et secrètes. Il n'y avait que Marlène McKinnon qui pouvait le faire oublier, qu'il oublie dans ses bras.

\- Ne prends pas les mots à la légère Sirius. Pas quand ils sont plus grands que toi. Dit Marlène qui ressentit une massue faire descendre son cœur au plus bas.

Elle partit le laissant planté, alors il décida d'aller chercher ses amis. Rémus était introuvable. Peter se goinfrait dans la chambre et James Potter évitait Katrin Burbage.

Il remonta dans son dortoir en ne se rendant pas compte que Dorcas Meadowes avait vu toute la scène. Elle sauta de son siège et partit à la recherche de Marlène qu'elle trouva des minutes plus tard.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Marlène était dans la bibliothèque, elle feuilletait un livre dont elle semblait ignorer même le titre.

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- J'ai tout vu avec Sirius.

\- Sirius Black va avoir ma mort. Dit-elle en s'effondrant sur la table.

Elle posa son front sur la table en restant ainsi pendant quelques secondes, Dorcas tapota le dos de son amie et lui déclara.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'a pas trompé Hannah.

\- Et ?

\- Et je dis juste qu'il n'est peut-être pas aussi affreux que tu crois.

\- Je ne crois rien, Do, je le connais très bien et je n'ai pas le temps ni l'énergie nécessaire pour lui.

\- Tu te protèges trop.

\- Toi aussi, je te signale.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que du jour au lendemain, tu ne parles plus de Rémus et qu'à la place tu es tout le temps fourré avec Bilius. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ça crève les yeux que tu es encore amoureuse de Rémus.

\- Non, j'ai tourné la page et c'est Bilius qui me plait maintenant.

Une table plus loin, Mary Macdonald qui aimait beaucoup Bilius Thomas entendit toute la conversation et décida qu'elle n'aurait sûrement aucune chance à côté de Dorcas Meadowes. Elle s'installa dans une table plus éloignée pour se concentrer plus sur son devoir. Ce coin de la bibliothèque était souvent vide, elle s'y assit et vit qu'un autre garçon s'y était installé.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas, si je me mets ici ? Demanda Mary.

\- Non. Déclara Severus qui ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu la jeune fille.

James trainait dans le parc, en attendant que l'un de ces amis daigne le rejoindre. Il était assis sous le chêne préféré de Lily et jouait encore avec son vif d'or. Il aperçut au loin Alice et Frank qui riaient, Lily était introuvable ce matin. Il avait aperçut Marlène plus tôt. Dorcas aussi trainait avec les jumelles, mais Lily n'était nulle part. Il se demanda un instant si elle était en rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et décida d'aller la chercher.

Il remonta dans son dortoir et chercha la carte du maraudeur, il tomba par la même occasion sur un autre morceau de parchemin et y vit les noms des sang-pur notés par Dorcas, le jour où ils avaient découvert Todd Bardley dans la salle sur demande. Il plia ce parchemin et le mit par reflexe dans sa poche, il ouvrit la carte et chercha Lily. Elle était introuvable, il commença à paniquer, lorsqu'il eut l'idée folle d'aller la chercher dans la salle sur demande. Il arriva devant le septième étage en un temps record. Cet étage qui était à présent interdit et était gardé par Emmeline d'habitude. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, James tourna en rond devant la salle et comprit qu'elle était utilisée.

Il attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, se demandant si elle trainait ici souvent où était-elle en danger ? Il regarda l'autre parchemin et décida de chercher les autres élèves nés-moldus. Aucun d'eux n'était sur la carte, sauf Gregory Brown qui était enfermé avec Evelyne Dean dans une salle de classe.

James sourit en se disant que le Pouffsoufle en question n'était pas aussi décent qu'il essayait de montrer. Chassant de son esprit, cette information pour l'instant. Il se concentra sur les morceaux du puzzle devant lui. Aucun né-moldu attaqué ou non qui était connu par l'école, n'était trouvable, et la salle sur demande était remplie. La peur qui l'avait envahi au début se transforma en colère. Il pensait avoir une idée, il pensait savoir ce qui se passait dans cette salle.

Il se dirigea vers les deux extrémités du couloir et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Il posa des leurres achetés chez Zonko, lança un sort de muffliato et frappa au mur.

\- EVANS !

Il tendit l'oreille et essaya de distinguer des voix, il n'entendit rien. Il attendit alors sagement caché sous sa cape. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit les élèves de la liste débouler devant lui. Il était toujours sous sa cape, donc Lily avait du penser que la voix était libre, qu'ils pouvaient partir. Il attendit encore quelques minutes et Lily finit par sortir de la salle. Il vint à sa hauteur et l'attira sous la cape. Elle poussa un cri qu'il étouffa avec sa main. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant lui en se demandant d'où il sortait.

Il enleva la cape, lâcha sa main de la bouche de Lily avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle était sous une cape d'invisibilité.

\- D'où tu sors ?

\- D'où toi tu sors ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu. Je t'ai entendu derrière la porte, mais quand j'ai vérifié, tu n'étais nulle part.

\- Sort de désillusion, encore une idée que je t'ai piqué. Mentit-il.

\- Pourquoi tu criais ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriquais ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème. Dit-elle.

\- Il y a quoi là-dedans ?

\- Ça ne te regarda pas.

\- Pourquoi tu les emmènes dans un couloir interdit et tu les enferme dans une salle comme ça ?

\- Qui ça eux ?

\- Les gens de cette liste. Dit-il en lui tendant le parchemin.

\- Potter, arrête de fouiner et laisse moi faire mon boulot.

\- Je croyais que tu ne faisais rien d'illégal.

\- Je ne fais rien d'illégal, j'ai une autorisation.

\- De qui ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème !

\- Tu mens !

\- Je ne mens pas Potter et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, alors au revoir.

\- Tu les mets en danger, plus que tu ne les aide.

\- Si jamais tu penses que je vais t'écouter me parler de danger alors que toi-même tu en es un.

\- Evans ! Je suis sérieux, si quelqu'un savait ce que vous faites, tu les mets encore plus en danger. Laisse-moi aider au moins, je connais beaucoup de secrets de ce château, je vous aiderai plus.

\- Ah ! Voilà. Je me disais bien tu n'en as que cirer du danger toi, tu veux juste faire partie de ça.

\- Ça quoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons Potter.

\- Dumbledore est au courant ?

\- Sûrement.

\- Donc ce n'est pas lui qui t'a donné l'autorisation.

\- Si je te dis ce que tu veux savoir, tu me lâches ?

\- Non. Tu ne sais pas si tu peux leur faire confiance.

\- Mais arrête de croire que tu es plus intelligent que tout le monde. Je sais ce que je fais, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour me dire comment je dois gérer. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils vivent alors n'essaie pas de faire comme si tu t'en souciais.

\- Tu sais, j'avais vraiment l'intention d'aider, mais tu es vraiment têtue Evans et plus imbue que moi. Tu te donnes ce rôle de sauveuse et celle qui comprend tout, alors que…

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs nez se touchant presque, des étincelles brillant dans leurs deux yeux quand une voix que James reconnut retentit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il détacha son regard de Lily et se tourna vers Emmeline qui riait.

\- James. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à cette fille ?

\- Ha ! Si tu crois que c'est elle la victime dans l'histoire tu te goures.

\- Potter, je t'interdis de parler de moi comme ça.

\- Ça va ! J'en ai marre d'essayer de te raisonner de toute façon. Essaie de ne pas faire tuer quelqu'un, c'est tout ce que…

Une gifle atterrit sur sa joue. Il se tint la joue sans comprendre pourquoi, elle avait donné autant de force à cette gifle et s'en alla en courant. Emmeline envoya un sort à la fin du couloir qui le transforma en cul-de-sac, ce qui obligea Lily à revenir sur ses pas.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Cria-t-elle à l'adresse de Potter, la baguette levée.

Il leva les bras au ciel et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- C'est moi. Baisse ta baguette, jeune fille.

Lily le regard brulant se tourna vers son ainée.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

James s'adossa au mur, plia sa jambe en posant son pied sur le mur et se mit à les regarder avec sourire.

\- Premièrement, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le septième étage alors que c'est interdit et surtout je vois que tu es préfète ?

\- J'ai une autorisation.

\- De qui ?

\- Benjy.

\- Evans ?

\- Oui. Dit Lily.

\- Eh ben, tu as bien grandit depuis. Où sont les autres ?

\- Dans leurs dortoirs.

\- Bien, James. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

\- Je… Je la cherchais…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a le don de se fourrer dans la merde et je pensais qu'elle avait encore fait une connerie.

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui fais les conneries, pas moi ! Hurla Lily.

Emmeline éclata de rire.

\- Bon, je fais passer pour cette fois, James. Il semblerait que tu avais de bonnes intentions, mais je ne dois plus te voir ici.

\- Et elle ?

\- Elle a une autorisation.

\- Je la veux aussi.

\- Demande à Benjy alors.

Il haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Lily le suivit de près quand Emmeline l'appela.

\- Ne sois pas aussi dure avec lui, c'est un gentil, au fond.

\- Tu ne le connais pas autant que je le connais. Lança Lily.

\- Doucement tigresse, je ne vais pas me battre avec toi, pour lui, il a l'âge d'être mon petit frère.

\- Hein ! Non. Dit Lily en rougissant. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je le connais bien pour savoir qu'il n'est qu'un manipulateur arrogant.

\- Et pourtant il était venu braver les interdits parce qu'il avait peur pour toi. C'est ce qu'il a dit non ?

\- Je ne le crois pas. Il brave les interdits au quotidien. Et tu ne devrais pas Emmeline, toi en premier, tu sais de quoi il est capable.

\- Oh ne me sors pas l'histoire avec mes sœurs. Elles étaient débiles, il n'y est pour rien.

\- Peut-être mais il est pour beaucoup de choses ici.

\- Tu veux dire quoi ? Devrais-je me méfier de lui ? Fait-il du mal aux autres ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était ami avec un Black.

Lily baissa les épaules et hocha la tête.

\- Non, il est idiot mais il n'est pas euh… Il fait du mal aux autres, mais… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.

\- Essaie, parce que tu m'as un peu inquiété. Je connais son père très bien et je prendrais son cas personnellement.

\- Non. Non. En réalité, il fait beaucoup de sottise comme j'ai dit, ils sont un groupe de quatre personnes, ils passent leur temps à faire des farces à toute l'école et à jeter des sorts sur les étudiants.

\- Quels genres de sorts ?

\- Euh…

Lily se sentit piégée et une partie d'elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir les défendre.

\- Facétieux… Je crois que si je devais résumer, ils sont les meilleurs clients de Zonko, ils ont transformés les capes des Serpentards en capes en fourrure rose fuchsia.

\- Ah !

Emmeline éclata de rire.

\- Evans…

\- Lily. Corrigea cette dernière.

\- Lily, alors, laisse-moi deviner tu dois être l'une des meilleures élèves de l'école, assidue et sérieuse. Tu es préfète après tout, tu donnes des cours de soutien. Et ce groupe de garçon, je pense que c'est moi, Bones et les Prewett à notre époque.

\- Tu veux dire quoi ?

\- Que James et sa clique sont des troubles fêtes c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça ne fait pas d'eux des personnes mauvaises, tu es juste trop sérieuse.

\- Plus vraiment. Lança Lily avec ironie.

\- Allez, je te raccompagne dans ta salle commune et raconte-moi ce qui t'a fait déraper.

Lily sourit à cette jeune fille. Elle avait quelque chose de chaleureux et de fou à la fois. Quelque chose qui faisait croire qu'elle pouvait te couver comme une mère poule, puis te jeter dans un étang si l'envie lui prenait comme ferait une grande sœur.

\- James y est pour quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le fait que tu ne sois plus vraiment très sérieuse.

\- Non. Il ne faut pas lui donner trop de crédit non plus. Balança Lily. C'est juste que j'ai vécu une année éprouvante, il y a un an de cela et j'ai appris que la vie n'est pas juste noire ou blanche.

\- C'est bien, le plus vite tu apprendras ça, le plus vite tu comprendras la vie.

\- Tu m'as dit un truc sur Black tout à l'heure, et lui c'est un exemple parfait du gris. Il n'est pas comme sa famille.

\- Et son frère ? Demanda Emmeline.

\- Il est le suspect numéro un, à ce que je sais.

\- Et tu en penses quoi ?

\- Que s'il y est pour quelques choses, il n'est pas seul.

\- Oui. C'est évident. J'ai lu ton dossier Lily et c'est bien que tu ne prennes pas la vie trop au sérieux. On peut mourir n'importe quand tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire comme il est dicté. Dumbledore doit te faire confiance pour te laisser donner des cours de soutiens, même si c'est en cachette, donc fais confiance à ton instinct et amuse-toi de temps à autre.

\- On croirait entendre Potter.

\- Il n'a pas tort, allez rentre dans ta salle, et Lily, s'il était aussi crétin que tu dis il ne serait pas venu te chercher là-haut…

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant à Lily.

\- Je vous cherchais. Dit Lily qui finit par trouver les filles dans la bibliothèque. Je n'aurai jamais pensé vous trouver ici, un 14 Février.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Rusard, les quatre surveillants, les profs partout. Aucun moyen de faire quoi que ce soit dans cette école. Râla Alice.

\- Oh ça va ! Tu peux toujours aller te cacher dans la salle commune de ton PEC.

\- Mon mec, tu veux dire ? Demanda Alice.

\- Préfet-en-chef. PEC.

Lily éclata de rire et remarqua que Dorcas ne se levait pas, même si Lily était installée auprès d'elle à présent.

\- J'ai un truc à vous dire.

\- Vas-y. lança Alice.

\- Je te préviens, si tu me dis que tu as passé la journée avec Sirius, je te jette par la fenêtre.

\- Sirius ?

\- On te raconte après. Lança Alice. Allez vas-y.

\- Pas ici.

\- Ou alors ?

\- Dans le dortoir, Maisy n'est pas là.

Les filles ramassèrent leurs affaires en vitesse et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir d'Alice et Lily. Dorcas ne bougea pas, alors Lily n'insista pas. Elles arrivèrent en un temps record.

\- Ferme.

\- Attend. Lança Dorcas qui entra derrière elles en courant.

Alice et Marlène sourirent en regardant Dorcas et Lily à tour de rôle. Lily décida de ne pas en faire un film et essaya de ne pas sourire à pleine dent.

\- Qu'on soit clair. Je suis curieuse c'est tout. Dit Dorcas.

\- Oh ferme-la avec tes grands airs. Tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle, personne ne peut se passer de rouge.

Lily sourit de toutes ces dents cette fois-ci.

\- Voilà, je sais que je disparais beaucoup ces deux dernières semaines. J'avais un petit projet en tête et j'avais commencé à l'appliquer, mais je ne pouvais pas vous en parler, je n'avais pas envi d'attirer l'attention sur vous. Et puis, les attaques se sont multipliées et je me suis retrouvé à charge de plusieurs personnes. A l'arrivée des quatre surveillants, je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi, alors j'ai du demander de l'aide à la première personne qui prit le temps de m'écouter, Benjy Fenwick.

\- Tu as choisi le beau gosse en plus. Déclara Marlène.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par un groupe à charge ?

\- Dorcas, tu te rappelles la petite liste qu'on avait faite avant de retrouver Todd ?

Dorcas acquiesça en les regardant sans parler.

\- J'ai retenu les noms et je leur donne des sortes de cours de soutien.

\- Des sortes de cours de soutien ?

\- L'année dernière vers Avril ou Mai, alors que je commençais à peine à sortir avec Damien, il m'a montré une salle. La salle va-et-vient.

\- Elle existe ? Demanda Alice. Frank m'en avait parlé.

\- Oui. Et Damien, en suivant les maraudeurs avait compris comment utiliser la salle, alors il me l'avait montré. En réalité, il me l'avait montré pour faire sortir ma colère. La salle me servait de défouloir, je venais en cachette m'y entrainais. Il y avait tout, le principe c'est que j'avais vraiment besoin d'apprendre à me défendre et de verser ma colère.

\- Alors elle s'est ouverte à toi. Continua Marlène.

\- Oui et depuis je peux l'utiliser pour différents besoins.

\- Là, tu amènes des gens ?

\- Oui, les nés-moldus que je connais, y'en à une à Poufsouffle, une à Serdaigle, trois à Gryffondors.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Aujourd'hui c'était la deuxième fois, on m'a donné une autorisation secrète et j'ai des restrictions maintenant, je n'ai le droit d'utiliser la salle sur demande qu'en présence d'un surveillant à l'étage, il y a un moniteur magique à l'intérieure qui surveille que je ne leur apprends rien d'illégal et je n'ai droit qu'à une heure. Avant j'avais commencé avec Bilius dans une salle de classe, il avait demandé mon aide lorsqu'il sut que moi j'étais bien placé pour comprendre sa peur. Celle de mourir en ne sachant pas se défendre, celle de mourir trop jeune.

\- Le pauvre. Dit Marlène qui protégeait souvent son coéquipier.

\- Puis se joint à nous, Mary, ensuite j'ai pris Todd après son attaque, j'ai parlé à Segway à Serdaigle une autre fois et ensuite Shelton en première année. D'ailleurs, ces notes se sont améliorées depuis…

\- Dumbledore sait ? Demanda Alice.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne pouvais pas trimballer cinq étudiants en cachette de trois différentes maisons et je ne pouvais pas non plus braver un interdit, le Septième étage était interdit. Alors j'ai fini, par aller vers la personne qui me semblait le plus disposé à m'écouter et j'ai fait des recherches pour voir qui à son époque de Poudlard était aussi sérieux que moi.

\- Benjy.

\- Oui. Je suis parti lui parler, je lui ai raconté tout depuis mon attaque à celle sur Todd. Il m'a dit que c'était imprudent que je les entraine seule, qu'il fallait que je sois supervisée, que je n'avais aucune habilité, que je n'étais qu'en cinquième année. Il a dit qu'il en parlerait et qu'il reviendrait vers moi. Je ne sais pas à qui il en a parlé, au bout de vingt quatre heures, il m'a ramené l'autorisation et m'a donné le protocole à suivre. Ensuite, il m'a fait garder le secret de l'endroit où nous nous entrainons.

\- Mais tu viens de nous le dire.

\- Oui, à vous. Vous et ce con de Potter qui m'y a trouvé !

\- Il t'a trouvé ?

\- Oui, je ne sais même pas comment il a fait ? Personne ne peut trouver la salle et je ne sais pas non plus d'où il est sorti, il a dit qu'il utilisait le sortilège de désillusion mais je doute qu'il sache le faire. Je ne sais pas…

\- Pourquoi tu nous l'as dit si tu n'es pas sensé nous le dire ? Demanda Alice. Tu as gardé ça pour toi assez longtemps pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Maintenant aucune de vous ne sera en danger, je suis officiellement celle qui prend ces gens là sous sa responsabilité, si quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à la tête de turc, ce sera moi, vous vous n'êtes même pas sensé savoir.

Les trois filles la regardèrent en pensant qu'elle avait un goût pour le sacrifice trop prononcé.

\- Lily, c'est un peu dangereux, si les gens qui attaquent ou même des mangemorts viennent à apprendre que leurs ennemis apprennent à se battre en dehors de ce qu'apprend l'école, surtout…

\- Surtout des nés-moldus…

\- Oui, je sais les filles, c'est une raison supplémentaire pour qu'ils apprennent à se défendre, parce qu'ils pensent qu'on ne mérite pas notre place parmi les sorciers, qu'on n'est pas à la hauteur. Je ne leur montre que des choses de base, des charmes de bouclier, des antidotes, des désarmements. Je n'apprends à personne à blesser.

\- Lily, on ne doute pas de toi, arrête. C'est noble. C'est même très noble.

\- Je vous ai aussi dit parce que je vous fais confiance. Je vous ferai confiance avec ma propre vie. Lança Lily qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de phrases et surtout qui n'avait pas habitué ses amies à une transparence de sa part. Et si jamais quelque chose m'arrivait, ne laissez pas tomber les autres.

\- Pourquoi, il t'arriverait quoique ce soit, arrête d'être mélodramatique. Gueula Marlène.

\- Je suis réaliste.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien, tant qu'on est là. Déclara Alice.

\- Tu as notre promesse. Enchaina Marlène.

Dorcas ne parlait pas. Elle regardait son amie et voyait plus de chose en elle qu'une envie de protéger les plus jeunes, elle avait aussi envie de se prouver et de prouver aux autres à quel point ils avaient tort, à quel point, elle avait autant de place dans ce monde que dans celui des moldus.

\- Ton secret est entre de bonnes mains. Finit par déclarer Dorcas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de Potter ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas encore maitriser d'Oubliette.

\- Tu es vraiment extrême ! Il ne dira rien.

\- Peut-être mais il pourra retourner ça contre moi à n'importe quel moment. A chaque fois qu'il me surprend entrain de mentir ou cacher quelque chose, il dit que nous sommes pareils et se donne plus de légitimité de faire des bêtises.

\- Je lui parlerai. Dit Marlène sérieusement.

\- Si tu penses qu'il écoute.

\- J'ai mes moyens. Lança cette dernière.

Elles restèrent ainsi à se poser des questions et à en profiter pour revoir leur propre avancement dans l'apprentissage de la magie.

\- Je peux venir ?

\- Où ? Demanda Lily en se tournant vers Dorcas.

\- Je peux venir à l'entrainement des fois ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr. Seulement… J'ai jeté un sort aux bonbons que je donne aux membres, si une autre personne qu'eux posent les yeux dessus ou qu'ils le disent à une autre personne, cette dernière ne voit plus rien et ne peut plus rien dire jusqu'à ce que je lève le sort. Et Benjy m'a demandé de lui emmener à ce moment-là, la personne en question, qu'il s'en occupera.

\- Ce Benjy là me parait bien sympathique. Lança Marlène enclenchant un fou rire auprès de ses amies.

\- Même en temps de guerre, tu trouves le moyen d'en sortir le meilleur.

\- Attends Alice, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus sur le marché que tu vas devenir aveugle. Tu as vu comment il est bâti ? Sa fossette ? Ses yeux ?

\- Ça va. On a compris Marlène, il est mignon.

\- Il est canon, à vrai dire. Continua Lily.

\- Merde, vous n'allez pas vous battre pour lui quand même ? Demanda Alice.

\- Non, non. Marlène l'a vu en premier.

\- Oui, mais chérie s'il te connait maintenant, je n'ai plus de chance.

\- Il ne m'intéresse pas Mar. Promis.

Dorcas sourit.

\- On peut aller manger maintenant ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Ben voilà, les mecs, le danger et la bouffe… Définition parfaite de Mar.

\- Tu oublies Quidditch… Continua Lily.

\- Et Black. Acheva Dorcas.

\- Avec Fenwick je suis sûre que Black n'aura plus de place dans mon cerveau.

Elles descendirent diner. La table était remplie, les étudiants étaient en ébullition pour la plupart, pour le reste, ils étaient énervés de ne pas avoir pu s'isoler. Ces attaques multipliées avaient fait de cette Saint Valentin, une journée comme les autres pour le bonheur des célibataires et un grand échec pour les couples cherchant une évasion.

Lily s'assit près d'Alice et Frank. Ce dernier discutait avec des camarades à lui en septième année et Gideon Prewett. De l'autre côté de Lily, Marlène discutait avec Ronald et Ayni, un peu plus loin, Dorcas s'était installé près de Bilius et les jumelles. Lily regarda dans la table autours d'elle et remarqua qu'aucun des maraudeurs n'était présent. Elle dina tranquillement, lorsque Sirius et Peter firent irruption. Ils s'installèrent en face de Lily et lui souhaitèrent le bonsoir.

Rémus finit par les joindre et s'assit près de Peter. Lily remarqua qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup à Sirius, qu'ils s'évitaient. Elle continua de regarder Sirius et ce dernier lui offrit un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à Alice, ni à James qui rentrait à ce moment-même.

Katrin Burbage dans son bras, il rejoignit ses amis et se retrouva assis près de Sirius.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde.

Lily détourna le regard et préféra suivre la conversation de Frank et ses amis. Elle essaya d'éviter le plus possible le regard de James, mais elle sentit ses yeux sur elle.

\- Tu nous caches quoi ? Demanda Alice en chuchotant.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Sirius et toi, James et toi ?

Lily fronça les sourcils puis lui hocha la tête.

\- Ne te prends pas la tête. C'est rien.

\- Je veux savoir quand même.

\- Après…

\- … Mais de toute façon, je suis sûre que si le monde contenait plus de roux-rousse nous serons sauvé… Taquina James.

Lily tourna le regard vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu parles de rouge ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Non, de Katrin.

Marlène regarda la cavalière de James, qu'elle toisa d'une manière exagérée. Alice étouffa un rire et Lily détourna le regard.

\- Bonsoir, jeune fille.

\- Bonsoir. Répondit cette dernière.

\- Dis, tu as quel âge ?

\- Marlène ! On ne demande pas son âge à une fille.

\- Oh ce n'est pas toi qui va m'apprendre les manières James.

\- J'ai treize ans.

\- Bon sang de bonsoir. Bon, sinon, Lily, raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Benjy.

James et Sirius devinrent toute ouïe. James voulait savoir à quel point Lily en savait et Sirius cherchant à savoir pourquoi sa dulcinée voulait connaitre ce jeune homme.

\- Y'a rien à savoir. Dit Lily

Alice hocha la tête de droite à gauche et Marlène fit le même geste, signifiant que Lily ne savait toujours pas comment jouer avec les sentiments des garçons. Si c'était Marlène et Alice, elles auraient toutes deux exagérées, rendues les garçons devant elle jaloux et même inventées des histoires si besoin se présentait.

\- Je vous préviens les filles. Je ne fais pas dans le crêpage de chignon. Alors ne vous battez pas pour lui. Exagéra Alice.

\- Il est trop vieux pour vous de toute façon. Lança Sirius.

\- Je croyais que l'âge n'avait pas d'importance ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Il a quatre ans de plus que toi, Mar. Il est majeur.

\- Tu crois que c'est le premier garçon majeur avec qui je serai sorti ? Demanda Marlène avec malice.

\- Honnêtement, je peux comprendre… Après tout, c'est plus fun… Je me rappelle avec Eyre.

\- Eyre ? Demanda Lily

\- Eyre, comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Continua Alice.

\- Oui.

\- Tu mens !

\- Oh non. Déclara Peter qui attendait un moyen d'entrer dans la conversation.

\- Quelle horreur ! S'écria Marlène.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui envoya une grimace et se tourna vers Ayni.

\- Lily ?

La moitié de la rangée de Gryffondor se tourna vers la voix.

\- Servilus, tu t'es trompé de groupe ! Gueula Sirius.

Il l'ignora et fixa Lily.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas te parler, le serpent. Continua James.

\- Toi, je ne crois pas t'avoir parlé !

\- Evidemment, faudrait être fou et venir me parler après que je t'aie offert la raclée de ta vie.

\- Ta gueule Potter. Cria Lily.

\- Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu veux, nous retrancher des points à nouveau ? Ou une petite cure de furoncle ? Demanda Rémus.

\- De quoi il parle ? Quels points ?

\- Lily, je peux te parler en privé ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Alice.

Il soupira et ignora Fawley.

\- Lily !

Elle se leva, quand Marlène la retint par le bras.

\- Pas toute seule, je ne sais pas dans quel bain de mangemort il baigne.

\- Oh mais McKinnon toi tu en connais des mangemorts dans la famille hein !

Sirius leva sa baguette en même temps que Marlène.

\- Oh, bien sûr et le Black s'y met aussi. Tu ne trompes personne à te cacher derrière Potter, tout le monde sait de quoi tu es capable toi et ton frère.

Marlène donna un coup de poing à Severus qui s'étala par terre.

\- Stop, arrêtez ! Cria Lily qui vit que les maraudeurs et ses amies avaient tous la baguette dirigée vers Rogue. C'est bon Severus, tu as mon attention, sortons d'ici.

Elle le tira par le bras, quand Gideon atterrit près d'eux.

\- C'est bon, on est deux préfets. Je me charge de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Dit-elle en lâchant son bras.

\- Il fallait que je te parle. Tu ne réponds pas à mes hiboux, tu m'évites, tu demandes à changer de planning des rondes. Il fallait qu'on se parle.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de points et furoncles ?

\- Une histoire bête qui n'a pas d'importance.

\- Tu as enlevé à Rémus des points sans raison ?

\- J'ai enlevé trente points à lui Peter et James parce qu'ils m'ont attaqué !

\- Tous les trois ?

\- Oui, oui, pas que Potter. Rémus n'est pas un innocent petit louveteau tu sais ?

Lily sut, Severus savait, mais elle ne lui dirait rien. Elle n'était pas sûre que débattre sur ce sujet, ferait taire son ancien ami, bien au contraire. Elle joua la carte de l'ignorance.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on parle ?

\- Pour te prévenir.

\- De quoi ?

\- Régulus Black. Je suis prêt à mettre ma main dans un nid de dragon qu'il est derrière tout ça. Il est en train de suivre un rituel de magie noir et il n'est pas seul. Tu te rappelles de Malefoy ?

\- Et comment ? Il ne ratait pas une occasion de me faire tomber dans un escalier ou un couloir.

\- Il reçoit des ordres de chez lui, il l'a même fait entrer à l'école et l'autre fois je l'ai trouvé à l'infirmerie et il m'a menacé de me mêler de mes affaires, sinon lui et son frère me régleront mon compte. Il m'a dit que son frère couvrait ses arrières.

\- Lui et son frère ?

\- Oui, méfie-toi de Sirius, il est dans le même bain que Régulus et d'ailleurs Lupin doute d'eux aussi.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Il l'a laissé apparaitre une fois qu'on était en ronde.

\- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Comme qui ?

\- Les surveillants, Slughorn, Dumbledore ?

\- Les surveillants, je ne les connais pas, je ne sais pas en qui avoir confiance. Slughorn adore Régulus, il ne me croira jamais et Dumbledore non, je n'ai pas de preuve. J'ai juste intercepté deux conversations et j'ai vu Malefoy une fois dans le château.

\- Est-ce que tes amis sont avec lui ?

\- Qui ?

\- Avery et Yaxley ou Mulciber ou Nott.

\- Lily, Avery et Yaxley sont mes camarades de dortoir et je suis souvent avec eux, mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas derrière ses attaques.

\- Mais ils n'en pensent pas moins.

\- Mulciber et Nott, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent.

\- Au moins, tu ne me mens pas c'est déjà ça.

\- Jamais.

Lily le regarda longtemps et secoua la tête.

\- Quelles sont les preuves que tu as ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- J'ai besoin de me faire ma propre opinion.

\- Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que tu n'iras pas le dire à tes amis ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

\- C'est ça le problème. Tu ne leur fais pas confiance, je ne fais pas confiance en tes amis.

\- Et en moi ?

\- Si. Non. Je ne sais pas. Tu as changé, tu te caches beaucoup et j'essaie de comprendre, mais la dernière fois tu as jeté un sort grave sans penser aux conséquences, même si c'est contre Potter.

\- Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi, que je le regarde me détruire, d'ailleurs, il vient de m'envoyer à l'infirmerie avec un sort de furoncle.

\- Et alors, si lui il est idiot, pourquoi tu rentres dans son jeu ?

\- Parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête.

\- Vous êtes gamins. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- De rien.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, ensuite, elle fit une grimace et lui donna une accolade rapide. Quelque chose en ce geste, fit sentir Severus mal, plus mal que la voir s'éloigner de lui. Ce simple geste et la voir partir semblaient plus finaux qu'un simple « à bientôt »

Elle revint à la grande salle et vit que ses amis étaient toujours assis, elle rejoignit le reste des conversations et remarqua que James Potter la fixait silencieusement. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et tenta de l'éviter tant bien que mal.

Alice avait une retenue ce soir, la première depuis qu'elle en avait récolté en début d'année avec Lily. Frank avait une ronde et Gideon devait escorter les étudiants. Ronald et Ayni avaient un devoir en métamorphose et Dorcas et Bilius se levèrent ensemble. Lily ne put s'empêcher de surveiller Rémus qui les regardaient du coin de l'œil.

Katrin déposa un baiser sur le coin de la lèvre de James et partit rejoindre sa table de Serdaigle. Lily avait fini de manger depuis longtemps, mais ses longues réflexions l'empêchaient de parler et de bouger. Elle resta auprès des siens en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Severus, ce qu'elle avait vu de Sirius, ce qu'Alice et Marlène avaient dit d'elle et James, ce qu'Emmeline pensait de James… Elle réfléchissait beaucoup. Elle soupira longuement et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Marlène.

\- Ca va ? Demanda Potter.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.

Peter finit par sortir de table pour aller finir son devoir de divination. La salle se vidait petit à petit et Marlène remarqua que Lily ne voulait pas bouger d'ici.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Sirius, Rémus et James regardèrent Lily. Elle hocha la tête et se leva, elle devait parler à Sirius. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie et souhaita bonne nuit au reste de la table.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce Servilus ? Demanda Potter

\- Entre autres. Déclara Marlène.

Rémus se leva et sortit de table. Sirius finit son dessert et se leva cinq minutes après, puis il fit signe à James de le suivre.

\- Attend.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent.

\- James, faut que je te parle !

\- Arrête de me rendre la monnaie. Lança Sirius en les laissant.

\- Sois pas jaloux mon pote, je ne suis pas attiré par les filles plus grosses que moi. Lança James.

Marlène lui donna une tape dans le bras et sortit de la salle en sa compagnie.

\- Comment tu as trouvé Lily ?

\- Jolie comme d'habitude.

Marlène éclata de rire.

\- Mais non idiot. Mais bon, c'est bon à savoir. Je parle de tout à l'heure, la salle… ?

\- Ah ! Tu sais alors ?

\- Tu n'en parles à personne James.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je lui ai dit que c'est idiot de se mettre en danger comme ça, faut que tu lui parles, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où j'entends son nom suivi d'une menace. Elle doit être suicidaire un peu ! Elle se met vraiment en danger.

\- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour elle.

James la regarda incrédule.

\- Et ?

\- Et elle te plait vraiment alors !

Il ne nia pas et ne confirma pas non plus.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Katrin ?

\- Je ne vais pas rester célibataire en attendant que ta copine me remarque.

\- Gros bêta, elle te remarque assez comme ça, mais faut qu'elle arrête de te remarquer en crétin. Je sais que tu n'es pas toujours l'idiot sans cervelle qui se fout de la gueule de tout le monde.

\- Hé ! ça fait trop d'idiot dans une seule phrase.

\- Juste, essaie de faire moins le clown.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas idée à quel point vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et à quel point ça me ferait plaisir de voir que vous, vous allez y arriver au moins !

James lui donna une accolade et s'en alla le cœur léger.

Lily attendit que tout le monde soit endormi, que la salle commune soit libre pour envoyer un hibou à Sirius. Il était deux heures du matin, et bien sûr il était encore réveillé.

\- Lily ?

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non. Mais, James me tuerai s'il savait que je te voyais ici en cachette.

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir là dedans ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Servilus ? Dit-il en ignorant sa question.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

Il haussa les épaules et attendit que Lily lui réponde.

\- Même à Serpentard, ils pensent que c'est Regulus derrière les attaques. Ils pensent que vous faites ça ensemble, et tu te rappelles le soir où Potter a entendu ton frère parler à quelqu'un dans la forêt ?

\- Ouais…

\- C'était sûrement Malefoy.

\- Alors s'ils pensent que nous sommes coupables, pourquoi ne se joignent-ils pas à nous ? Pourquoi Mulciber ou Nott ne sont pas déjà venu me féliciter ?

\- Parce que ton frère rejette tout le monde, il ne veut parler à personne. Et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas s'ils font parti de son groupe ou non. En tout cas, il semble vouloir être seul et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils doutent de toi. ils se disent qu'il est impossible qu'il agisse seul et surtout une fois il a laissé entendre à Severus que tu assures ses arrières.

\- Il bluffe. C'est Serv…Rogue qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous sommes… étions… je ne sais pas… amis.

\- Lily, qui te dit que lui et ses amis ne sont pas derrière tout ça et qu'il veut nous faire porter le chapeau pour éviter de se faire prendre ?

\- Severus ne peut pas faire ce genre de choses.

\- Ah bon ? Le sort de morsure qu'il avait jeté à James te parait comme de la magie blanche ?

\- Ce n'est pas de la magie noire !

\- Yaxley, il a jeté quoi comme sort sur Alice ?

\- C'est Yaxley et pas Severus.

\- Lily, c'est leur meilleur ami.

\- Sirius, s'il te plait. Ton meilleur ami aussi jette des sorts sur tout ce qui bouge et ton frère est le premier suspect alors tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas sauter sur les conclusions hâtivement.

Il détestait quand elle avait raison, mais rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Rogue aimait la magie noire et voulait à tout près faire partie de ce cercle qu'il fuyait.

\- Malefoy.

Lily le regarda tourner en rond.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je dois savoir ce qu'il fabrique.

\- Tout seul ?

\- Ben, oui. Je te signale que l'un de mes meilleurs amis pense que je lui cache quelque chose et donc doute de moi. Mon propre ami… Donc pourquoi devrais-je en parler à d'autres ?

\- Bon, tu vas sûrement me jeter un sort. Mais ton ami en question et lycanthrope donc par définition il a un sens poussé, peut-être que si tu lui disais sur quoi tu lui mens, il finira par arrêter de penser que tu veux m'attaquer. Finit Lily en souriant.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire délier ma langue. Mes problèmes ce sont mes problèmes, si un petit truc comme ça, le fera douter de moi, c'est qu'il ne me connait pas aussi bien que je le pensais. Dit Sirius plus tristement qu'il ne voulait.

\- Ouais, mais bon, ça va dans les deux sens, si toi aussi tu le considères comme un ami pourquoi ne pas lui confier tes secrets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je trimballe comme secret ?

\- J'en sais rien, une fille enceinte à Beauxbatons ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Je préfère mes petites Poudlardiennes.

\- Mouais ben je me disais que depuis le temps, tu as dû sortir avec toutes.

\- Nope. Je ne sors pas avec beaucoup de filles.

\- Ah oui ! Excuse ma bêtise. Tu embrasses toutes les filles et fait comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui leur soit arrivé ensuite tu oublies leur existence.

\- Déjà je ne fais pas qu'embrasser, tu me prends pour Peter ou quoi ? Deuxième je ne fais pas comme si j'étais la chose la plus merveilleuse, elles savent que je le suis.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Bon, je vais dormir.

\- Tu ne veux pas jouer à quelque chose ?

\- Je veux dormir.

\- Ouais, ben il ne fallait pas me faire venir aussi tard pour me laisser en plan !

Maisy Warington apparut de derrière Sirius et éclata de rire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous faisiez dans l'échangisme. Black et Evans, je parie que vos amis seraient ravis de savoir que vous vous voyez en cachette.

\- Warington, va dormir, personne ne te prend au sérieux de toute façon. Déclara Sirius.

\- On verra. Dit-elle en allant récupérer un paquet près de la cheminée, puis elle remonta.

\- Elle passe son temps à menacer les gens ou quoi ?


	29. Rumeurs

**Rumeurs**

Il aura fallu seulement une semaine pour que de nouvelles rumeurs explosent au château. Les Black toujours à la vedette, cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question de Régulus l'attaqueur, mais de Sirius le tombeur. Dawn Babily avait « involontairement » lâchée l'information dans le cours que les Serdaigle et Serpentards avaient en communs.

\- Alors là, je dois dire chapeau. Au moment où son frère attaque les nés-moldus, lui, il les embobine. Franchement bravo ! Déclara Dona Warington d'une voix assez forte pour que Nott entende.

\- Elle parle de Sirius Black et la sang-de-bourbe à qui Avery et toi avez donné une raclée en début d'année ? Demanda Mulciber.

\- En personne.

\- Il est franchement inconscient ce Sirius !

\- Il est futé oui ! Ça fait cinq ans qu'ils sont dans la même maison, au moment où toute l'école doute de lui, il se met à fricoter avec cette saleté. C'est plutôt du génie ! Comme ça les gens arrêteront de douter de son implication.

\- Arrête de voir des complots partout. Déclara Mulciber qui n'aimait pas que quelqu'un soit plus rusé que lui.

\- Non, mais sérieux, le petit Régulus qui souriait et voulait être ami avec tout le monde, se transforme du jour au lendemain en tyran. Tu crois qu'il a acquis ce pouvoir seul ? Et si tu veux mon avis, même Sirius n'agit pas seul, je suis sûr qu'ils doivent agir sous les ordres de leur cousine. Continua Nott

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Mulciber.

\- Bellatrix bien sûr.

\- C'est possible.

\- Tu sais qu'elle a déjà rejoint le rang de tu-sais-qui ?

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils voudraient de l'autre Black, il est à Gryffondor, il est ami avec des traitres.

\- Ça peut-être une couverture…

\- C'est possible. Je t'avoue que je me plaindrais pas de ce qu'ils font, mais si ce petit vantard de Régulus nous laissait au moins l'aider, on pourrait s'occuper. Déclara Mulciber.

\- Avec tout ce beau monde autours de nous, je ne tiens pas à avoir Dumbledore sur le dos, pas encore, l'année prochaine au moins, on pourra se laisser aller plus. On sera proche de la fin.

\- Tu as raison. Conclut Mulciber.

\- C'est bon Babily, ferme-là un peu. Cria Emily Macmillan. Tu n'en as pas marre de fouiner ?

\- Elle ne fouine pas. Défendit Dona Warington. Figure-toi qu'Evans est la voisine de dortoir de ma sœur, donc toutes ses informations sont réellement vraies.

\- Et alors ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous concentrer sur votre cours et vous taire ? Cria Emily de plus en plus fort.

\- Macmillan, Babily et Warington, vous avez fini votre manège ? Demanda le professeur Flitwick.

Dawn jeta un regard noir à Emily et lui fit une grimace, cette dernière déjà sur le qui-vive, lança sa plume sur la jeune fille qui finit par se faire prendre par le professeur et elles furent exclues toutes les trois du cours.

\- Tu as entendu la meilleure ? Demanda Marlène à Lily en entrant dans la salle commune.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Lily se mit à rire.

\- Marlène rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas croire ces bêtises ?

\- Mais non ! Même si je sais qu'il t'aime bien, je ne suis pas aussi jalouse que miss Dorcas moi. Mais d'où ça vient tout ça ?

\- Du fait qu'à deux heures du matin, Maisy nous a trouvé dans la salle commune, je n'arrivais pas à dormir comme d'habitude et lui si ça se trouve il faisait des devoirs en cachette j'en sais rien. Mentit Lily.

\- Mais tu sais que Macmillan et Warington sénior se sont fait viré de classe pour ça ?

\- Quoi ? On parle de moi, même dans les autres maisons ?

\- Et oui, ma petite. Ça va faire des étincelles ça !

Marlène remarqua que Lily était gênée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur mon existence, pas avec mes activités… Chuchota Lily.

\- Evans !

\- Oh, non, pas lui.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi. Lança-t-il à moitié souriant, à moitié en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Mon meilleur ami Evans ?

\- Oh mon dieu ! Lança-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle prit ses livres sous ses bras et s'apprêta à partir à la bibliothèque, lorsqu'il la suivit.

\- Potter, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

\- Tu es d'humeur pour mon meilleur ami seulement ?

Elle posa ses livres par terre, remarqua que la grosse dame les regardait à présent et respira un grand coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

\- Comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi Sirius ?

\- Hein ! Potter, tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas croire aux rumeurs, sans oublier que je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

\- Si !

\- Comment ça si ?!

\- Tu es adorable avec Rémus et Peter, un peu plus si on en croit les rumeurs avec Sirius et moi tu me détestes, je veux comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à cirer !

\- Parce que tu devrais sortir avec moi, pas avec mon meilleur ami.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, elle le regarda comme si elle venait de découvrir une nouvelle créature magique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il se sentit nerveux et par reflexe se passa les mains dans ses cheveux, puis lui offrit ce sourire charmeur, qu'elle l'avait vu donner à toutes les filles de l'école. Il éclata d'un rire nerveux réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, rire qu'elle prit pour de la moquerie.

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet, ce n'est pas parce que tu crois que ton meilleur ami sort avec moi, que tu dois faire la même chose. Je ne sais même pas quel genre de jeu vicieux c'est !

\- Alors tu ne sors pas avec lui ?

\- Potter ! Maisy Warington, ça te dit quelque chose ? La fille qui a failli dire à toute l'école que tu as profité d'elle sans son consentement ! Tu connais ! C'est elle derrière cette rumeur. Donc tu es bien placé pour savoir à quel point c'est faux, non ?

James ôta son sourire de son visage. La chose dont il était le moins fier était porté à la connaissance à la seule personne qu'il voulait rendre fière. Il fit une grimace et essaya de cacher sa gêne en lançant.

\- Un jour… Un jour tu verras… tu voudras sortir avec moi.

\- Dans tes rêves ! Lança-t-elle en s'en allant.

Il rentra dans la salle commune et s'affaira près de Marcus Shafiq.

\- Alors, ton pote t'a piqué ta future copine, on dirait ?

James irrité, monta directement au dortoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius revint de sa retenue.

\- Elle est sadique Mcgonagal. Je te jure frère, elle veut ma peau. Bon, je peux comprendre qu'elle veuille ma peau dans le sens propre, qui ne voudrait pas, mais là, elle…

\- Pourquoi Maisy a sorti cette rumeur ? Interrompit James.

\- Cornedrue ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries ?

\- Non… Mais…

\- Quoi ? Cria Sirius. Je ne la vois pas comme ça, James !

\- Il y a six mois, tu disais qu'elle était jolie et tu étais parti dans un plan drague…

\- Avant que tu ne m'arrêtes pour qu'on se venge d'elle et que je remarque que tu es complètement obnubilé par elle. En plus, elle ne m'intéresse pas comme ça et tu le sais !

\- Ah bon ? Je ne connais aucune fille qui ne t'intéresse pas comme ça, Sirius !

\- Elle. Bizarrement. Elle a quelque chose de maternelle qui fait que je la vois plus comme ma mère ou ma grande sœur qu'autre chose.

James s'en voulait. Il ne s'était jamais disputé avec Sirius, jamais. Il n'allait pas se disputer avec lui, à cause d'une fille. Il n'allait quand même pas en vouloir à son ami à cause d'une fille. Mais justement cette fille, lui faisait faire toute sorte de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et sur lesquels il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Elle allait le rendre fou d'ici la fin de l'année, il n'en avait plus aucun doute. Sirius regarda James et se mit à rire.

\- Bon sang ! Mais regarde-toi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es complètement gaga d'elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- James, tu es vraiment amoureux de cette fille. Je ne t'ai jamais vu accorder la moindre importance à quoique ce soit, je crois que j'aurai pu sortir avec la belle Euphémia, et tu n'aurais pas…

\- Ma mère ? Interrompit James

\- Oui, oui… Elle a un charme comment dire ?

\- Idiot. Dit James en jetant un oreiller sur son ami.

\- C'est toi l'idiot qui avait peur que je te pique Evans. En même temps, je peux comprendre… Ce sont mes cheveux, elles deviennent toutes dingues devant mes cheveux, alors que toi, même la création de ta propre famille ne peut pas calmer tes mèches.

Ils se mirent à rire et furent rejoints par Peter et Rémus par la suite.

Le jour du match Serdaigle contre Serpentard, les Gryffondors s'étaient tous ligués contre la maison verte, après la défaite déloyale de ces derniers, ils avaient décidé de gâter l'ambiance pour leurs rivaux de toujours. Ce jour-là, Lily était introuvable et ses amies savaient pourquoi.

Marlène qui connaissait les apprentis de Lily, les repéra tous en vitesse, elle rapporta l'information à Alice en lui faisant comprendre que Lily n'était pas en cours particuliers, mais qu'elle était sûrement seule enfermée quelque part à ruminer. Elles décidèrent de partir à sa recherche.

Des heures étaient passés et Lily était toujours introuvable, le match était toujours en cours, il avait commencé cinq heure plus tôt et certains élèves commencaient à se fatiguer et revenaient au chateau. Quant à Alice et Marlène, elle tournait toujours en rond à la recherche de leur amie.

\- Et maintenant on peut s'inquiéter ? Cria Alice.

\- Mais arrête de me râler dessus, je t'ai dit que nous allons la trouver et saine et sauve !

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'en sais rien ! On n'avait promis de la protéger Marlène, à la place, je passe tout mon temps avec Frank en la laissant livrée à elle-même. On discute plus, elle ne s'ouvre pas à moi et je sais qu'elle a énormément de secret et à la place je la laisse faire et je passe mon temps qu'avec Frank, et si...

\- Arrête de faire ta Dorcas et avance !

\- Mais où ? On ne va pas errer comme ça indéfiniment !

\- Il faut qu'on la trouve !

\- Qui donc ? Demanda Benjy Fenwick qui s'était approché pour voir pourquoi ses deux filles se criaient dessus.

\- Lily. Lily Evans. Lança Alice avant que Marlène ne veuille continuer à la jouer solo.

\- Evans ?

Il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et sortit ce qui semblait être une boussole, il vérifia quelque chose puis demanda aux jeunes filles de le suivre. Ils se trouvèrent auprès d'Emmeline Vance en un temps record.

\- Em, tu n'aurais pas vu Evans ? Demanda Benjy.

\- Non.

\- Elle n'est pas montée au Septième.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Ses amies n'arrivent pas à la trouver.

\- Vous la cherchez depuis quand ?

\- Alice, Marlène, depuis quand vous la cherchez ?

\- Le début du match.

\- Ok, elle a l'habitude de disparaître aussi longtemps ? Elle n'a pas de rendez-vous galant ? Quelque chose ?

\- Em, c'est une préfète qui passe son temps à respecter toutes les règles aux moindres détails.

\- Oui, mais c'est aussi une battante qui a une cause qui lui tient à cœur et elle est à Gryffondor, donc elle n'est pas aussi coincé que tu dis Benjy.

\- Emmeline, on a une raison qui fait que nous sommes inquiète. Déclara Marlène à Benjy et Emmeline.

\- On connait tout son dossier Marlène. Tu peux nous dire, parce qu'avant que je lance la procédure pour chercher l'étudiante, il faudrait que je sois sûre du danger. On ne peut pas mobiliser un groupe et laisser donc le champ libre à d'autres personnes pour faire des bêtises. Tu comprends ?

Alice et Marlène se regardèrent. Marlène hocha la tête.

\- Aujourd'hui ça fait un an jour pour jour, que ses parents on été tués par des mangemorts. Finit par lancer Alice.

\- Elle a peut-être juste besoin de tranquillité.

\- Non, non… Elle est plus revancharde qu'avant, vous savez tous les deux ce qu'elle fait en cachette. Elle était revenue dans sa maison afin de trouver les meurtriers et elle apprend à se battre chaque jour, parce qu'elle veut se venger ! Vous pensez donc qu'elle est du genre à rester les bras croisés et pleurer dans un coin ? Demanda Marlène.

Les quatre jeunes se dirigèrent alors tous vers la salle des surveillants où ils trouvèrent Gideon Prewett et Frank Londubat en pleine discussion.

\- Les garçons code canari. Il faut trouver un étudiant.

\- Qui ? Demanda Frank en s'approchant d'Alice.

\- Lily. Dit-elle avec une petite voix.

Ils fermèrent la porte et Gideon lança un maléfice autours des murs qui se décolorèrent, Marlène et Alice regardèrent ébahies les murs laisser tomber leurs peintures, les trois surveillants prirent leur baguette et se mirent à tapoter les murs en attendant des signalements.

\- Ils font quoi ? Demanda Alice.

\- Ils cherchent des Periculum ou des points chauds. Répondit Frank en lui prenant la main.

\- Des points chauds ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Chut. Lança Benjy.

Marlène lui fit une grimace et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

\- Il n'y a personne en danger…

\- Personne dans l'infirmerie, personne dans les étages interdits…

\- Mais les points chauds sont sans réponse. Il faut qu'on aille vérifier nous même.

\- C'est quoi ces points chauds ?

\- On ne peut pas te dire petite curieuse. Lança Benjy à nouveau en s'adressant à Marlène qui lui refit une grimace.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Confidentialité.

\- Les filles venez avec moi. Lança Gideon. Emmeline, Frank et Benjy allez-y vérifiez.

\- Non, je veux partir avec Frank.

\- Alice, ce n'est pas une escapade nocturne et puis il est tellement obsédé par toi que j'ai peur qu'il se mette à jeter des sorts à droite et à gauche juste pour que personne ne t'approche.

Frank rougit et tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu me prends pour toi ? C'est toi qui adorais, essayer de nouveaux sorts sur les armures du château… Tu te rappelles de la fois où… ?

\- Ça va, Frank. Pas besoin de ressasser le passé et puis terreur ici présente sait déjà de quoi je suis capable.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais vous voulez trouver Evans ou non ? Demanda Benjy.

Emmeline rit et ils sortirent ensemble. Frank déposa un baiser sur le front d'Alice et lui demanda de suivre gentiment Gideon.

\- Marlène c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire les filles. Vous allez me parler un peu de cette Lily et on pourra peut-être tomber sur un endroit où elle s'est juste endormie ok ? Et tout ceci aura été juste une peur pour un rien…

\- Ne tombe pas là-dedans, Mar, il veut juste ramasser des ragots. Crois-moi, il est pire que Babily ou Jorkins.

\- Alice. Dit-il avec un ton sérieux. Je veux juste aider pour votre amie. Elle aime faire quoi dans son temps libre ?

Les filles se mirent à répondre aux questions, tout en tournant autours des endroits où Lily serait susceptible d'être. Elles retournèrent à la cuisine pour la deuxième fois en une journée et l'elfe qui les accueillit leur dit que la fille décrite venait effectivement de sortir, à peine une heure de la cuisine, elle avait pris des choses à manger avec elle et elle était partie en les remerciant.

\- Chez Hagrid ! Cria Alice.

Ils accoururent chez Hagrid mais ce dernier n'était pas dans sa maisonnette et nulle âme ne semblait y traîner. Ils décidèrent alors de parcourir un peu la forêt. Des bruits assourdissants et des cris s'entendirent au même moment où ils rentraient dans la forêt, les filles sursautèrent, puis finirent par comprendre que les voix venaient du terrain de Quidditch, une équipe avait gagné, le match était fini. Les étudiants se précipitaient vers le château à présent.

\- Bon, il n'y a personne ici. Dit Gideon.

Il lança un sort et un renard argenté sortit de sa baguette, puis se mit à arpenter les alentours.

\- Attendez, il s'est arrêté. Restez ici, ne bougez pas, les filles.

\- Non, on vient.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous coller au sol. Laissez-moi faire mon boulot. Terreur, s'il te plait.

Alice tint le bras de Marlène et lui asséna d'écouter leur aîné. Il avança près d'une clairière où s'était arrêté son renard. Il contourna un arbre, puis sentit une odeur. Il y avait quelque chose de cuisiné, de gras qui avait une bonne odeur sucrée qui rodait auprès de lui. Il regarda les herbes par terre et remarqua quelque chose de différents autours d'eux. Il y avait quelqu'un ici, mais quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être vue. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora le sort qui pourrait annuler un maléfice de protection, il y en avait tellement que les essayer tous, lui ferait perdre du temps et ferait surtout fuir la personne cachée ici.

\- Ecoute, tu es brave et tout le monde dit du bien de toi, donc te cacher n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution, surtout que tes amis ont fait mobilisé tout le château pour te trouver, y'en a même qui sont au bord de l'évanouissement et il m'a fallu tous mes moyens pour empêcher une certaine personne d'envoyer un avis de recherche et un article à la gazette. Alors sors de ta cachette.

Un voile transparent tomba comme un rideau près du visage de Gideon et une jolie rousse fit son apparition, elle portait des vêtements moldus. Elle avait installé un pique-nique, de la nourriture et des albums de photos trônaient sur sa grosse couverture, elle avait les yeux et le nez rouges et elle avait dans sa main un outil moldu que le beau-frère de Gideon, Arthur, lui avait déjà montré, un outil qui enregistrait les voix.

\- Qui voulait me mettre dans la gazette ? Marlène ?

\- Personne, mais je devais bien exagérer un peu pour que tu te montres. Marlène et Alice ont réquisitionnés les ¾ des surveillants pour te trouver donc, il serait plus prudent que tu reviennes au château maintenant avant qu'elles n'appellent le ministre aussi.

Lily se sentit honteuse. Elle pensait qu'avec le match et les occupations multiples de ses amies personne ne se mettrait à sa recherche, mais elle se dit que si ce jour était un jour normal, elles auraient sûrement attendu que Lily rentre seule. Aujourd'hui, elles s'inquiétaient pour elle et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle rangea tout son pique-nique et décida d'aller les rassurer sur son état.

\- Tu as appris où le salvea maleficia.

\- Ici.

\- Tu es en cinquième année seulement.

\- Je connais des gens plus âgés, j'utilise leurs cours aussi quand j'ai du temps libre et puis je fais beaucoup de recherche.

\- C'est quoi ton objectif ? Devenir la plus dangereuse sorcière ?

\- Savoir me défendre. Répondit Lily fièrement et doucement.

Lily vit une grande blonde marcher en rond, pendant que la petite brune se tenait la tête assise sur l'herbe.

\- Arrête tu me donnes le tournis ! Lança Alice.

\- Ben, bouge alors !

\- C'est bon, je suis là.

Les deux filles se jetèrent sur Lily.

Gideon s'empressa d'envoyer son patronus aux autres membres au moment où il en recevait un. Un point chaud avait été enclenché, de la magie noire était en ce moment même en train d'être pratiquée.


	30. Et humeurs

. **.. Et humeur**

Gideon se tourna vers les filles et son regard se transforma. Elles remarquèrent tous les trois que toute trace d'humour et de grain de folie qui l'entourait d'habitude avaient disparus. Il leur ordonna sèchement de rentrer dans leur dortoir et appuya son regard sur Lily.

\- Toi, tu es dispensée aujourd'hui, tu es dans un état où tu as besoin d'aide ! Terreur, Marlène, je compte sur vous pour l'emmener se détendre. Allez faites vite. Hurla-t-il en courant devant elle.

Lily n'eut pas besoin de jouer à l'héroïne, elle était assez bouleversée pour pouvoir en faire autrement. Elles passèrent près de la grande salle et remarquèrent que pour une journée de match de Quidditch, le château était bien trop calme. Elles se regardèrent et Lily ne put s'empêcher de vouloir comprendre ce qui se passait. Elles rentrèrent dans leur salle commune au même moment où Frank en sortait.

\- Frank ! Cria Alice.

\- On a besoin de moi ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne serai pas long et ensuite je te raconte tout. Ok ?

Elle hocha la tête, s'accrocha à son bras, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa lèvre. Il lui sourit et continua sa course.

La salle commune était bruyante, les maraudeurs faisant leur éternel show, pendant qu'Ayni Shackelbolt tentait de faire régner un peu de calme, en vain.

\- Capitaine ! Cria Radnard.

James se tourna vers lui, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire arrogant de celui qui adorait qu'on ait besoin de lui.

\- Besoin de moi, mon petit Ronald ? Dit-il en posant un bras sur son épaule.

\- J'ai besoin de silence, le temps que je fasse l'appel pour voir que personne ne manque. Je m'occupe des trois premières années, Rémus des quatrièmes et cinquièmes et Ayni des sixièmes et septièmes.

\- Je peux m'occuper des quatrième et cinquième, mais seulement les filles hein Rémus !

\- James s'il te plait c'est sérieux.

Lily qui regardait la scène était sur le point d'intervenir quand Marlène, lui tira le bras.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu le transformes en bouillis pas aujourd'hui. Allez viens on va s'asseoir là-bas en attendant notre tour, ensuite on rentre.

\- Premières années s'il vous plait ! Tenta Ronald.

Rémus siffla d'un air si fort que toute la salle commune se tourna vers lui.

\- A toi. lança-t-il à l'adresse de Ronald.

\- Premières années, dès que vous entendez votre nom levez votre main, ensuite vous pouvez disposer dans vos dortoirs. Compris ?

Après l'intervention de Rémus même les maraudeurs décidèrent de se calmer pendant un moment qui leur sembla une éternité.

\- Donc il manque que Stan Dornight. Conclut Ronald après avoir fini les trois premières années.

\- Il est où ? Demanda quelqu'un. Je pensais qu'on était en quarantaine !

Lily, Marlène et Alice se regardèrent. Ils étaient en quarantaine ?

\- On est en quarantaine ? Demanda Marlène à voix haute.

\- Dornight est en retenue avec Professeur Slughorn, il le raccompagnera en personne jusqu'ici. Et oui, nous sommes mis en quarantaine, chaque maison confinée dans sa salle commune par les préfets en chef, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. On ne sait pas pourquoi. Expliqua Ayni.

Marlène regarda autours d'elle et son regard croisa celui des maraudeurs. Elle détourna le regard avant que l'un d'eux ne sache si elle en savait quelque chose. Seulement, Rémus lui avait déjà pressenti que les trois filles avaient une idée. Il prit la liste que lui tendit Ronald et commença à interpeler le reste des étudiants, pendant que Ronald montait vérifier que tout le monde était bel et bien entré dans sa chambre sans problème.

\- … Dorcas Meadowes ?

Personne ne répondit. Alice se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter les autres.

\- Elle est avec le professeur Botrange, continue Rémus. Lança Ayni qui avait une autre liste avec les explications des absents fournis une minute avant l'arrivée des filles par Frank et Susan.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a encore fait un rêve ? Chuchota Alice à l'adresse de Marlène.

\- Sûrement… Répondit Lily qui avait entendu malgré le chuchotement d'Alice. Et nous n'étions même pas là pour elle.

Marlène qui était sur le point de parler, se leva à son tour.

\- Bilius Thomas ? Répéta Rémus.

\- Bilius ! Cria James.

\- Tu sais où il est ? Demanda Marlène à Ayni.

Elle fit non de la tête en écarquillant les yeux.

\- On est en quarantaine, Rémus, même si c'est la liste qu'on t'a assigné, tu ne dois pas sortir. Déclara Ayni.

\- Periculum. Lança Lily.

\- Continue, la liste. Ordonna Ayni en voyant que Rémus n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter. S'il te plait.

Il finit la liste dans une ambiance plus angoissante. Tout le monde répondait présent plus rapidement, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive et la fête que voulait improviser les maraudeurs un peu plus tôt fut vite rejetée par la peur qui avait peint les murs de la salle rouge. Arrivant à la fin des cinquièmes années, Ayni remercia Rémus qui monta après les quatrièmes années dans leur dortoir, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit laissant passer, Sturgis et Mcgonagall.

\- Qui y'a-t-il ? Demanda Podmore.

\- Il manque un étudiant parmi les quatrièmes années. Bilius Thomas. Déclara Ayni.

Le professeur et surveillant se regardèrent et une inquiétude se matérialisa sur le visage du plus jeune. Un cri de rage sortit de la gorge de Lily Evans à ce moment précis et elle regretta son impulsivité. Mcgonagal s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota en l'épaule en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, mais cette dernière ne la crut pas. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil pendant que James la scrutait. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, il l'avait remarqué dès qu'elle avait traversé le portait, elle était pâle, les yeux bouffies et rougies et elle paraissait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot ou de devenir un monstre sanguinolent, il ne savait pas encore.

\- Vous avez fini l'appel ?

\- Il reste les sixièmes et septièmes années. Répondit Rémus qui était revenu à la salle.

\- Bien. Lança Minerva. Mademoiselle Shackelbolt occupez-vous de cela. Mademoiselle Fawley, veuillez me suivre, et Monsieur Lupin je compte sur vous pour faire régner le calme. Je dis bien sur vous et vous seul, donc tout dérapage sera de votre responsabilité. Quant à vous mademoiselle Evans, faites-moi le plaisir d'aller vous coucher et sans détour ! Pour le reste des années, le couvre feu est dans une heure, mais ne sortez pas de cette salle sous aucun prétexte. Je le saurai ! Bonne nuit.

\- Professeur ! Cria Potter en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Oui ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il voulait savoir si son batteur était encore en danger, si la quarantaine était parce que quelque chose de grave se tramait en dehors de ces murs. Elle lui sourit et tapota son épaule comme elle fit avec Evans.

\- Restez-ici Potter, ne jouez pas au chevalier et tout ira bien, pour tout le monde.

Ayni finit la liste en quelques secondes seulement et la plupart des septièmes années s'isolèrent dans leur dortoir, en profitant pour réviser pour leurs ASPICS. Ayni mit la liste dans sa poche et se dirigea vers Evelyne Dean et Sacha Milbert, ses camarades de dortoir.

\- Vous êtes absolument sûre que Mona est à l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui. Répondit Dean.

\- Bien donc tout est ok, espérant qu'ils trouveront Bilius en vitesse. Moi, je monte me coucher. Rémus, je te lègue le trône. Lily, je ne sais pas pourquoi on t'a dispensé, mais je pense qu'ils ont sûrement une raison, alors va dormir. Bonne nuit. Déclara Ayni avant de monter dans son dortoir suivie par ses camarades.

Les cinquièmes et le restant des sixièmes années, décidèrent de rester dans la salle commune, attendant les nouvelles. Malheureusement pour Poudlard, les cinquièmes années de l'année 1975 se proclamaient tous enquêteur et la curiosité était sûrement leur plus grand point en commun. Les maraudeurs, Lily, Marlène et Marcus restèrent assis près de la cheminée à ne pas parler pendant près d'une minute, ce qui était un exploit en soi, lorsque les maraudeurs étaient réunis.

\- Bon, alors des théories ? Demanda Marcus pour briser le silence.

\- Quelqu'un a volé des Scrouts à pétards à Hagrid et il a décidé de mettre le château sens dessus dessous. Proposa Peter.

Les maraudeurs et Marlène se mirent à rire. Lily sourit légèrement et se demanda si elle ne préférait pas rester seule.

\- Sérieusement vous croyez que c'est encore une attaque ? Demanda un sixième année.

\- Possible. Répondit un autre.

Les minutes passèrent et la salle se vida petit à petit. Lily attendait patiemment que tout ce beau monde monte dormir pour qu'elle prenne un coin près de la cheminée et s'y allonge. Ce serait plus relaxant que son dortoir, où elle devra sûrement devoir supporter les remarques de Maisy, ou les allusions sur sa « relation » avec Sirius.

\- Si ça se trouve c'est une bagarre entre fille. L'une a trouvé l'autre avec son copain et c'est parti en vrille. Je vous assure ça en vaudrait la quarantaine. Lança Marcus.

\- T'exagère ! Répondit Marlène.

\- Imagine, tu piques Sirius à Lily. Ils nous mettront pas en quarantaine pour vous séparer tu crois !?

Lily sortit de sa léthargie.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Lily, crétin.

\- Ah non ? Demanda un sixième année.

\- C'est Maisy qui a trouvé malin de sortir ça, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Je me disais c'est trop bizarre comme couple. Lança Marcus. Je la voyais plus avoir Rémus, ou James, mais toi ?

Lily ravala son sourire et envoya un regard noir à Marcus.

\- Marcus soit pas mauvais perdant, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu de toi, qu'elle ne voudra pas de moi. Ricana Sirius.

\- C'est bientôt fini votre cirque ! Finit par lancer Lily avec une voix fatiguée.

\- Bon, je monte me coucher. Cingla James.

Marcus regarda son capitaine monter les marches en se disant qu'il allait sûrement en baver dans les entrainements pour avoir ainsi attaqué son ami. Les maraudeurs montèrent tous, suivi par Marcus qui partageait son dortoir avec deux autres cinquièmes années au lieu des maraudeurs.

\- Ça va Lily ?

\- Oui, oui… mais je ne pense pas que ces idiots sont partis dormir, je mettrai ma main à couper qu'ils vont attendre qu'on dorme pour qu'ils sortent d'ici.

\- Ils ne pourront pas, toi-même tu as dit que lorsqu'on est en quarantaine les tableaux ne s'ouvrent pas, donc même s'ils ouvrent la porte, la grosse dame ne se poussera pas.

\- Mouais, mais c'est les maraudeurs, ils trouvent toujours des moyens. Et je ne dois pas les laisser faire, j'ai déjà fait assez de bêtises aujourd'hui. Laissa échapper Lily avec une pointe de culpabilité se sentant dans sa voix.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Demanda Marlène en regardant Lily avec affection.

\- Je… Laisse tomber, c'est idiot. J'espère qu'Alice va réussir à aider un peu. Et les surveillants.

\- Tu culpabilises ?

\- Non ! Si… Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Rien Marlène. Laisse tomber.

Elle posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et repensa à cette scène, sa maison, son salon, sa chambre, le sang, l'homme cagoulé, les photos, les corps enterrés, les paroles de sa sœur, le regard de son oncle, la pitié, la détresse et sa folie. Un an. Une autre vie. Une autre Lily. Soudain, au milieu de ses pensées tristes elle réalisa qu'elle avait effectivement une nouvelle vie, qu'elle était nouvelle, qu'elle devait saisir cette chance et en faire quelque chose de bien. Elle regarda Marlène feuilleter un magasine de Sorcière Hebdo et fronça les sourcils. Marlène ne lisait jamais ce « torchon imbibée d'idiotie » disait-elle, alors si elle le feuilletait avec cet air hagard et des bâillements suivis, c'est qu'elle restait seulement pour tenir compagnie à Lily. Lily esquissa son premier vrai sourire de la journée et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- Marlène, il faut que tu arrêtes.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la blonde, les yeux écarquillés.

\- De me couver. De menacer les gens pour me protéger, de te donner autant de mal pour moi. Ça a commencé comme ça, mais tu n'es pas obligé de continuer. Arrête de t'en faire pour moi, je t'assure que ça va… ou du moins que ça ira. Promis !

\- Idiote, je ne suis pas obligé, je le fais parce que je suis comme ça ! Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié et tu le sais et tu peux me rassurer jusqu'à demain, je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi tête de nœud. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Lily émit un léger rire.

\- Parce que tu es une tête à claque têtue et que tu en as bavé et que tu es intrépide, tu te sacrifies pour les autres, tu défends tout le monde et tu te bats pour ce qui est juste. Tu te fais des ennemis à longueur de journée, alors il faut bien que quelqu'un couvre tes arrières. Surtout si tu es encore en mode revancharde alors-là, je ne sais pas dans quoi tu vas te lancer prochainement.

Lily avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, pourtant le sentiment de tristesse et de deuil s'estompait petit à petit, mais une douleur se formait sur son visage, le tordant en grimace pour qu'elle ravale ses larmes.

\- Pleure s'il le faut Lily.

Elle hocha la tête et ravala sa salive.

\- Je me sens mieux.

\- Parce que je t'insulte depuis trois minutes ? Demanda Marlène en jetant le magasine près du feu. Que de la merde, ici !

\- Non, tu m'as pas insulté, c'est la vérité j'avoue. Mais justement c'est comme ça que je me sens mieux. Je me sens moins impuissante, tu vois, plus maitre de mon destin, j'aide des enfants à apprendre, je me bats pour ce que je crois juste et je me défonce pour être une bonne sorcière, alors ça donne un sens à ma vie et du coup je me sens un peu mieux.

\- Oui, je comprends, je comprends même parfaitement, je t'assure. Mais il y'a un autre truc que j'aimerai comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Alors étant donné que je suis le genre de personne qui dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, impulsive et sans filtre, que ça aille bien ou mal, et surtout auprès de mes amis, je suis vraiment transparente…

Lily fronça les sourcils puis éclata de rire. Marlène et ses longues phrases.

\- Oui, oui, j'y arrive. Continua Marlène en riant. Le fait est qu'Alice et Dorcas aussi ne gardent pas grand-chose pour elles. Alice, elle est même transparente sur son visage. Dorcas, elle pourra s'enfermer et disparaître, mais revenir et lâcher le morceau gentiment. Mais toi, Lily, tu caches tellement de choses, que je ne sais pas comment le prendre.

\- Je cache quoi ?

\- Tes émotions, même tes décisions des fois. Je dis pas que je t'en veux, loin de là, je comprends, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Et j'espère juste que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne nous fait pas confiance. Même si je peux comprendre après ce que tu as vécu avec Pétunia…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Mar, je vous ai dit que je vous faisais confiance avec ma vie. Ce n'est pas question de confiance, mais… De nature, je pense. J'ai toujours été discrète, ou du moins avant, j'essayais d'être discrète et je le suis toujours un peu au fond de moi, je suis réservée sur mes émotions ou sentiments, parce que je ne vois pas forcément l'intérêt d'en parler, ou de les revivre en les ressassant… Je pense que c'est juste un trait de caractère, mais je t'assure qu'il n'a rien avoir avec vous. Au contraire, tu m'as sorti de tellement de galère et tu m'as défendu tellement de fois que je te le redis et je pèse mes mots, je te fais confiance plus qu'à moi-même et tu le sais.

Marlène se leva déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily et la regarda avec hésitation.

\- Bien, donc, je vais t'écouter et je vais aller dormir et te laisser ici seule comme une grande et je sais maintenant que si tu as besoin de moi, tu viendras toute seule. Donc essaie de ne pas trop trainer et va dormir.

Elle acquiesça et regarda son amie partir, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Dis, tu as demandé ça seulement pour moi ou pour comprendre une autre personne ?

Marlène se retourna et sourit.

\- T'es un peu trop futé pour ton propre bien Rouge !

Lily sourit à nouveau et Marlène continua d'un air moins jovial.

\- Tu commences à bien le connaître et je m'inquiète pour lui, Lily. Et comme toi, il ne parle pas de ses émotions et ne peut même pas être sérieux. Mais toi, tu en fais quelque chose d'utile et de bien et lui il fout la merde et passe son temps à provoquer et se moquer et jouer…

Soudain, pour la première fois, Lily comprit que chacun trouvait un moyen de se sortir de sa torpeur pour être heureux.

\- Je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour être heureux, Marlène.

\- Ce n'est pas une fuite ? Se cacher derrière autre chose pour ne pas gérer ses émotions.

\- Oui, mais, s'il n'y avait rien à gérer. Si le destin avait déjà décidé à ta place et que tu avais déjà subi, il faut avancer Mar et chercher son prochain bonheur.

\- Peut-être, en tout cas, je suis contente que toi tu comprennes, tu m'aideras peut-être à traduire ses gestes.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais passer à Benjy ?

\- J'essaie de passer à autre chose… Mais c'est Sirius… Disons qu'il a une place particulière.

\- Je le sais ça. Dit-elle en taquinant son amie.

Marlène monta se coucher et eut l'impression d'entendre des pas, elle remonta jusqu'à son dortoir et entendit des murmures derrière la porte de sa chambre qui cessèrent dès qu'elle mit un pas à l'intérieur. Elle fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Ayni ronflait déjà mais Sacha Milbert et Evelyne Thomas firent semblant de dormir, seulement Marlène vit clair dans leur jeu.

\- Me prenez pas pour une préfète ou une Babily, vous savez bien que je m'en fou que vous soyez encore réveillés ou de vos ragots.

Elle tira les rideaux sur elle et se plongea sous ses couvertures en pensant à Sirius.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

\- Ronron ! Chantonna Marlène à son coéquipier.

Celui-ci rougit et tenta d'aider Marlène à s'asseoir.

\- Tu as trop bu, Marlène.

\- Et alors tu es mon père ? Cingla-t-elle avec un hoquet. Dis on fête quoi ? L'intégration de Potter dans l'équipe ?

\- Non… Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Ronald.

\- Nope, vois une fête, rentre à la fête et fait la fête ! Hurla Marlène en faisant tourner des regards vers elle.

Il éclata de rire et fit un signe à Ayni pour venir aider sa camarade de chambre.

\- Elle boit un peu trop si tu veux mon avis et on est vraiment trop jeune pour ça. Murmura Ayni en tirant Marlène vers elle.

Cette dernière regarda Ayni avec curiosité puis lui demanda de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Tu me trouves mignonne pas vrai ? Demanda Marlène en pouffant de rire.

Ayni la regarda ébahie et éclata de rire, pendant que Ronald essayait de comprendre ce que Marlène racontait.

\- T'inquiète ça me dérange pas de te plaire… Et… oups… Pardon… J'ai roté… je disais ?... tu as des cheveux terribles Ayni, faut les couper….

\- Si tu continues à dire des bêtises, je vais sûrement t'enfermer dans notre dortoir.

\- Non ! Non ! Hurla Marlène. C'est la saint valentin aujourd'hui, on fête la saint valentin ! On ne peut pas dormir… C'est l'amouuuur !

\- McKinnon ! Tu compares ma naissance à la fête de l'amour. Ça me touche venant de toi !

\- Black, Black, Black ! Chanta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Marlène, Marlène, Marlène !

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur le dossier, puis regarda le plafond en souriant, elle ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, puis une main vint se poser sur épaule.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Elle a un peu forcé sur l'alcool. Déclara Ronald.

\- Voilà, les gens qui savent s'éclater !

\- Bon, laisse-la se reposer alors un peu. Lança Ronald.

Ayni et Ronald s'éloignèrent, mais Ayni continua de fixer Sirius qui ne se leva pas. Il avait bu aussi, mais il était toujours assez conscient, seule sa bonne humeur contagieuse, se faisait sentir, il était heureux et ses sourires constants le prouvaient à continuité. Ayni remarqua qu'il ne se levait toujours pas, même si plusieurs personnes le réclamaient, il était comme bloqué sur son siège. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et réussit à voir ce qu'il faisait.

Marlène avait les yeux fermés, un sourire doux sur les lèvres et une respiration haletante. Sa peau était laiteuse et ses joues pigmentées par des rondelets roses, sa mâchoire carrée était cachée par ses mèches blondes qui tombaient comme une cascade sur son cou. Sirius regarda son menton ensuite et y vit trois grains de beauté qui formaient un triangle difforme, il arriva à ses lèvres et une pulsion peu commune naquit en lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentit mais tout son corps lui criait de poser ses lèvres, sur cette bouche boudeuse en forme de cœur. Il glissa son regard sur son corps et remarqua le petit décolleté qu'elle arborait, sa peau paraissait tellement douce à la naissance de ses seins que Sirius eut du mal à calmer ses ardeurs. Il voulait y glisser sa main… Comment calmer les ardeurs d'un adolescent qui venait de découvrir la magie de faire l'amour ?

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux, baissa la tête et rencontra les yeux de Sirius Black. Il ne souriait plus. Elle fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il scrutait le bleu de ses yeux. Elle le regarda et ne sut pas si sa tête tournait, son cœur, son estomac, elle ne savait pas si elle voyait bien ou qu'elle imaginait. Mais ce gamin qui fêtait ses quatorze ans ce jour-même, ce gamin qu'elle avait passé son temps à moquer et gronder, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il avait l'air plus âgé, plus grand, sans son regard arrogant et son sourire en coin, il était humain.

Marlène se mit à rire et essaya de bouger. Décidemment, elle devrait arrêter de boire autant.

« Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça, ce malade ? »

\- Tiens, tu as des yeux gris. Lança-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas et ne sourit pas.

\- C'est quoi ton délire ? Tu joues à la momie ?

Il ne bougeait toujours pas se contentant de la regarder, il avait les pupilles dilatées et malheureusement pour lui, elle l'ignora et décida de se lever et aller danser. Il resta planté dans ce canapé et réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter cette fille des yeux, elle se déhanchait d'une manière qui le laissait encore plus pantois, elle se tourna vit qu'il la regardait, alors, elle s'approcha de lui et cria.

\- Joyeuse saint valentin Black ! Wouhouuuu !

Sirius Black ne pouvait plus se lever, son envie d'elle commençant à grandir sous son pantalon. Il essaya tant bien que mal de chasser ses pulsions, quand soudain, elle se mit à danser en face de lui et pour lui. Elle prit un autre verre, alors il ramassa son courage et le lui arracha des mains. Elle se colla à lui et se mit à parler de tout et de rien tout en le faisant danser.

\- Tu sais j'aime vraiment pas ton nom de famille. Et puis pourquoi Black, pourquoi pas Grey… Hahaha ! C'est parce que je viens de voir que tu avais des yeux gris, vois-tu d'habitude, je n'ai jamais fait attention à toi…

\- Et aujourd'hui si ?

\- Aujourd'hui quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

\- Tu danses bien.

\- Oui, je sais, mais tu as quel âge déjà ?

\- L'âge n'a pas d'importance.

\- C'est ton anniversaire ?

\- Je croyais que c'était la saint valentin ? Lança-t-il en lui prenant la main et la faisant tourner encore une fois.

\- Arrête je vais vomir… La terre tourne, mon dieu, faut que je m'asseye. Hé ! Sirius !

Il était mort de rire. Elle tournait encore sur elle-même, alors qu'il avait déjà lâché sa main.

\- J'ai arrêté Marlène.

\- Ton prénom aussi est bizarre… Dit-elle. Toilettes vite !

Il poussa les quelques personnes le séparant du dortoir et l'emmena, dans sa chambre, il la fit entrer dans la salle de bain, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'y pousser, elle vomit toutes ses tripes sur le sol. Il la laissa dans cette chambre et descendit, il but la moitié d'un hydromel en cinq minutes et remonta.

Il montait au moment où elle sortait, elle paraissait un peu moins ivre et quand elle le vit, elle lui fit une grimace.

\- T'inquiète j'ai nettoyé le bordel.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda-t-il un peu plus éméché.

Ce n'était pas l'alcool, elle ne s'était pas trompé, il la regardait comme s'il fixait son gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle regarda ses yeux et y vit toujours la même envie. Marlène McKinnon avait quatorze ans, elle embrassait les garçons aussi souvent que l'envi la prenait, mais jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait attiré, jamais elle ne s'était intéressé à quelqu'un plus d'une semaine et ce n'était sûrement pas Sirius Black qui lui ferait changer d'avis.

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Alors c'est ton anniversaire ou non ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as fêté tes quatorze ans ?

\- Oui.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

Elle s'approcha de lui encore plus et cette fois-ci ses joues à elles s'embrasèrent aussi. Alors elle déposa un léger baiser sur la lèvre du jeune homme et fit deux pas en arrière, le laissant avide. Elle le contourna et descendit une marche, lorsqu'il la tira par le bras, la poussa vers le mur et l'embrassa comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle frissonnait de la tête au pied, et son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle pensa que la nausée se prit d'elle à nouveau. Elle se détacha de lui et vit du feu briller dans ses yeux, elle lui sourit légèrement et s'en alla avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle et qu'elle ne laisse Sirius Black profiter d'elle.

Le lendemain tard le matin, elle prenait son petit-déjeuner quand Lily vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

\- Bonjour, Marlène, c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ?

\- Oui… Je ne suis pas encore réveillée en réalité.

\- Laisse-moi deviner tu étais dans la fête de Black hier ?

\- J'étais dans une fête oui, mais je ne sais pas à qui… Oui, je crois que c'était Black.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Oh mon dieu, Marlène ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore mise à boire à en perdre la raison.

\- Oui.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Marlène ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur son lit. Depuis deux ans, elle essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs et le jour du bal d'Halloween, elle avait su qu'elle avait réellement embrassé Sirius Black, elle s'était enfin rappelée de toute la soirée, et ressasser ce souvenir faisait qu'elle le veuille toujours autant que ce soir-là, voire plus. Après tout, avant il n'était qu'un enfant et Sirius en deux ans d'âge, faisait six ans de plus, il avait un visage plus carré et une carrure plus imposante, ces cheveux avaient poussé, une barbe se distinguait par moment, ses mains étaient plus sûrs et pour le grand regret de Marlène, il était plus beau et plus arrogant. Plus entreprenant et plus manipulateur, mais surtout plus conscient de son pouvoir sur les filles.

Ce même pouvoir qui fit qu'elle ne se laissait pas aller avec lui, il était l'incarnation du diable et elle l'incarnation de la diablesse, les rumeurs disaient qu'ils seraient mieux ensemble, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour deux personnes comme eux dans un couple, sinon le dit-couple n'existaient plus.

Bien qu'elle sache au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, bien qu'elle sache qu'il la voulait, elle savait qu'elle souffrirait. Elle ne lui demanderait jamais plus que ce qu'il ne lui aurait donné. Parce que Marlène McKinnon était orgueilleuse et qu'elle préférait mourir dans d'atroce souffrance plutôt que d'avouer à Sirius ses sentiments. Ils étaient devenus amis depuis et elle avait toujours nié se rappeler d'un quelconque baiser entre eux. Elle avait même fini par lancer à Sirius d'aller prendre une douche froide s'il rêvait qu'ils s'embrasseraient, il en avait ri et ainsi avait commencé une amitié que tous les deux voulaient développer.

Le lendemain matin, Marlène se réveilla en fanfare, elle venait de faire un cauchemar et Sirius y était. Encore lui. Elle se leva du lit et tira les rideaux, le soleil pointait à peine son nez et comme toutes les fois où Marlène se réveillait tôt, elle savait qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas de sitôt et qu'elle avait trop sur la conscience pour ne pas stresser. Elle décida de faire ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois, récupérer son nouveau balai et aller s'entrainer.

Elle prit une douche rapide, enfila sa tenue de Quidditch et dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers. A sa grande surprise, les préfets de Gryffondors étaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, debout devant Frank Londubat et Susan Perry.

Les préfets et préfets-en-chef se tournèrent vers Marlène.

\- Bonjour, quarantaine levée ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix rauque.

\- Oui. Lança Frank. Mais tu as besoin d'autorisation pour aller sur le terrain.

\- Tu me la donnes ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, seuls les surveillants peuvent te la donner. Va voir l'un d'eux au deuxième étage.

\- Je présume que si la quarantaine est levée, peu importe le danger d'hier c'est enlevé aussi ?

\- Oui. Répondit Susan. Encore un étudiant attaqué, c'est ton coéquipier McKinnon.

Marlène se tint la tête.

\- Il est où ? Que lui ait-il arrivé ? Vous avez attrapé la personne qui a fait ça ?

\- Il est à Sainte mangouste, il a subi plusieurs Imperium et on attend qu'il se réveille pour nous dire qui lui a fait ça. Les surveillants n'ont trouvé personne, peu importe qui fait ça. Il est bien entraîné et assez malin pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Marlène poussa un grognement et lança un regard vers Lily.

\- S'il-vous-plait, faites en sorte qu'il ou elle paye pour ça. Ce n'est qu'un innocent enfant bon sang.

\- On y travaille.

La jeune blonde n'eut pas de mal à avoir une autorisation pour s'entraîner, elle avait eu de la chance de tomber sur Gideon Prewett, qui l'accompagna jusqu'au terrain et lança un sort de protection sans retenu. Elle entra dans le vestiaire pour y laisser sa trousse et ses vêtements de rechange, quand elle crut entendre un bruit.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et se dirigea vers le grincement entendu, elle lança un « lumos » et vit quelqu'un allongé sur le sol. Son cœur rata un coup, ses cheveux noirs et ce visage…

\- Sirius !

Elle s'approcha affolée et le jeune garçon ouvrit ses yeux.

\- Regulus ?

Marlène régula sa respiration en réalisant qu'il s'agissait du jeune black et non l'ainé. Il paraissait pétrifié, elle leva sa baguette, la dirigea vers lui et lança un « Finite ».

\- Depuis quand tu es là ?

\- La fin du match.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- J'ai reçu le sort par derrière, j'ai besoin de baguette.

\- Tu crois que je vais te donner la mienne ? Lança Marlène en la dirigeant vers lui.

\- Si tu as peur de moi, pourquoi m'avoir enlevé le sort.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Regulus Black, arrête de te donner des airs de grand gaillard. Où est ta baguette ?

\- On me l'a piqué je pense.

\- Mais il n'y avait personne ici ? Tu devais bien savoir qui est la dernière personne à être sortie d'ici ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

\- Mais ! Tu vas en parler à quelqu'un ?

\- NON ! Et crois-moi, si tu es aussi intelligente qu'on le dit McKinnon, tu ne diras rien.

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

\- Tu vas t'attirer les ennuis c'est tout. J'ai des ennemis que tu ne veux pas avoir.

Marlène le regarda avec intérêt.

\- Je sais me débrouiller. Je ne vais pas garder pour moi le fait que j'ai trouvé un étudiant pétrifié dans un vestiaire pendant douze heures, même si c'est un Serpentard, même si c'est toi qu'on croit derrière ces attaques, même si c'est toi Regulus.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde si tu ne veux pas être ma prochaine victime alors !

\- Arrête de jeter des menaces en l'air, tu ne me fais pas peur et tu n'as même pas de baguette et puis tu sais quoi, va te faire voir, tu méritais sûrement ce qu'on t'a fait.

Elle lui tourna le dos et laissa ses affaires dans son casier, puis alla chercher les cognards et entra sur le terrain.

* * *

Dorcas sortait de la grande salle quand elle vit Regulus Black y entrer et une colère en elle se forma, elle redirigea ses pas pour aller vers lui, lorsqu'Alice l'appela.

\- Dorcas, viens !

\- Oui, j'arrive.

Elle envoya un regard dédaigneux à son adresse et suivit son aînée. Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leur salle commune et entrèrent. Les préfets de sixième et cinquième années étaient en train de sortir.

\- Alice, Dorcas ! Cria Lily.

Dorcas s'arrêta à la même hauteur que Rémus, qui baissa les yeux et décida d'attendre Lily plus loin. Elle soupira et entra dans la salle en laissant Alice et Lily devant la porte.

\- Bon, faut se décider je ne vais pas vous tenir la porte. Gueula la grosse dame.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Alice ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, tu as du temps ?

\- On a une réunion avec les surveillants pour des tâches supplémentaires, tu veux qu'on se retrouve quand je finis ?

\- Oui, dans la bibliothèque, le temps que je berce Dorcas. Tu n'aurais pas vu Marlène ?

\- Elle est partie s'entraîner.

\- Ah donc, mauvaise nuit pour elle aussi.

Lily hocha la tête et rejoignit Rémus.

\- Bon déjà toi, elle te déteste plus. C'est déjà ça. Lança Rémus.

\- Elle déteste personne, crois-moi, ça lui passera.

\- Oui, mais de toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je la comprends.

\- Moi, je vous comprends tous les deux et je ne comprends pas pourtant pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à passer à autre chose.

\- Lily, je ne pense pas un jour que tu acceptes de sortir avec un mangemort même si ce n'est pas lui qui aurait fait du mal autours de toi, donc on ne passera pas à autre chose, ou plus tôt, nous sommes déjà passé à autre chose.

\- Mouais…

\- Tu crois qu'elle a fait un rêve encore ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Et Alice t'a dit quoi ?

\- Rien pour l'instant, mais ils étaient sûrement en train de régler ce problème avec la présence d'Alice. Dorcas est plus calme quand l'une de nous l'aide.

\- J'espère que ça ne déteindra pas sur sa santé.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils marchèrent en silence quand Lily décida de jouer franc-jeu avec lui.

\- Pourquoi tu doutes de ton meilleur ami ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Sirius.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et se mit à la fixer avec curiosité.

\- Où tu es parti chercher ça ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout.

\- Alors quoi, maintenant il se confie à toi ?

\- Non. Mais, je ne doute pas de lui.

\- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Mais non Rémus !

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous êtes amis et lui n'a jamais su devenir ami avec une fille.

\- Ecoute, il y'a quelques mois ce garçon, c'était le deuxième plus gros crétin de Poudlard et je ne lui prêtais aucune attention, et je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'imbu de fauteur de trouble, de narcissique et de rebelle.

Rémus se mit à rire.

\- Et maintenant non?

\- Oh que si, il est tout ça bien sûr, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je crois juste qu'il n'y a pas que ça en lui, il y'a des choses plus profondes.

\- Je vois.

\- Rémus c'est toi qui m'a dit un jour que tes amis ne sont pas que ce qu'ils montrent en publique sinon tu ne serais pas leur ami. Pas vrai ?

\- Vrai ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu retournes ça contre moi.

\- Je dis juste ne tire pas vite de conclusion.

\- Je sens des choses et tu le sais.

\- Oui, je dis juste que même s'il a menti ou je ne sais quoi, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est pour faire ces choses horribles qui se passent. Les gens mentent pour différentes raison et des fois juste pour protéger.

\- On croirait entendre James.

Elle soupira et fit une grimace, mais Rémus n'eut pas le temps de parler, ils étaient arrivés au bureau des préfets. Ils entrèrent en s'excusant du retard et s'assirent chacun d'un côté de la table.

* * *

Quelques bureaux plus loin, Dumbledore recevait Eugenia Jenkins la ministre de la magie.

\- Ecoutez professeur, je ne peux pas me permettre de gérer Poudlard aussi, je vous ai donné l'autorisation d'avoir quatre personnes en plus du corps professoral parmi eux un élément important de mon ministère et pourtant les attaques subistent, nous devons réagir et vite, si vous savez ce que la gazette sort sur nous, elle ferait presque passer ces disparitions dehors pour un manque de discernement de ma part.

\- Madame Jenkins, croyez-moi, il n'y a pas un élève ou un professeur dans cette école qui n'est pas strictement surveillé et la personne ou le groupe de personne qui font cela choisissent des moments d'empressement et de rassemblement pour taper.

\- Je pensais que les matchs étaient suspendues !

\- Avez-vous eu à gérer une école rempli d'adolescent bouillonant d'hormone et peureux ? Je pense bien que non et leur enlever ces moments de rassemblement justement les sépareront plus et leur donneront envi de fuir cette école et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre.

\- Je conçois, mais donc que faire, avancez-vous dans vos enquêtes ?

\- Oui, largement et des sanctions seront prises bientôt.

Un hibou vint toquer dans la fenêtre du professeur au même moment. Il ouvrit, récupéra le butin, le lit et déclara à la ministre.

\- Le jeune Thomas est réveillé, nous allons le voir tout de suite pour tirer ceci au clair.

\- Sturgis m'a dit que vous avez trouvé une baguette.

\- Oui.

\- A qui appartient-elle ?

\- M. Ollivander nous le dira ce soir-même, je l'ai fait venir spécialement pour cette mission.

\- Pourquoi n'envoyez-vous pas seulement quelqu'un ? Pourquoi faire venir le vieil homme jusqu'ici ?

\- Ce château est rempli de protection et de nouveaux sorts qui permettent de détecter les usurpations d'identité à l'entrée, et puis nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent et si j'envoyais quelqu'un et qu'il ne revenait pas ? Ou pire qu'il s'avère le coupable ?

\- Bon, soit. Je ne pars pas avec vous à Sainte-mangouste, mais j'attends votre lettre en ce qui concerne la baguette et le témoignage du jeune homme. Nous avons vraiment besoin de résultat professeur, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma crédibilité et mon poste, pas en ce moment, pas maintenant que nous connaissons à quel point une guerre risque de taper à nos portes au plus vite.

\- Je vous tiendrai au courant, madame la ministre.

Le soir, la grande salle était plus remplie que d'habitude et le bruit y était quasiment infernal. Marlène regarda Regulus du coin, il était assis près de Selwyne, mais ils ne se parlaient pas chacun dinant de son côté en silence. Elle tourna son regard vers Lily et vit que cette dernière se contentait de jouer avec sa nourriture.

\- Où sont Alice et Dorcas ?

\- Dorcas dormait, et Alice était avec Frank, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler.

\- Evans, tu me passes la bouillabaisse ?

Lily passa le plat à James sans un regard vers lui.

\- Merci.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Pourquoi elle a l'air d'un mort-vivant ? Demanda Peter.

\- J'en sais rien. Répondit James.

\- Bon, j'ai faim, qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc dans cette table. Lança Sirius en rejoignant ses amis.

Lily leva la tête et surveilla Rémus, qui le remarqua en vitesse et lui fit une grimace. Elle hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire puis se tourna vers Marlène. Au même moment, Alice et Frank entrèrent en effectuant des pas pressés. Frank demanda à Susan de le rejoindre et sortit aussitôt, alors qu'Alice ne s'assit pas et tapota le dos de ses deux amies.

\- Les filles, ils savent qui c'est. Bilius s'est réveillé.

* * *

 **TADAAAAAAAA...**


	31. Les apparences sont trompeuses

_**Bonsoir mes Petipotteriens,**_

 _ **C'est jeudi me revoilà de retour. Je tiens encore une fois à remercier tout le monde, vos mots sont géniaux et chaque jour vous me donnez hâte d'écrire et en imaginer d'avantage.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre et le suivant sont remplis de révélations et d'indices, mais aussi de JILY et de BLACKINNON.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

* * *

 _ **Les apparences sont trompeuses**_

\- Qui ? S'écria Lily.

\- C'est Regulus Black. Bilius a dit qu'il l'avait en face de lui, qu'il lui a jeté l'imperium deux fois, qu'il a essayé de lui faire plein de choses pas commode et ils ont trouvé la baguette, elle a été identifiée, c'est bien celle de Black.

Marlène fronça les sourcils, au moment où Sirius sortait de la grande salle en courant. Le reste de la table de Gryffondor avait entendu et les maraudeurs prirent la route de la sortie, lorsque Marlène les devança et chercha Sirius en courant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?

\- Ils vont le suspendre.

\- Pourquoi, ne pas l'envoyer ?

\- Ils attendent l'enquête et qu'il passe devant le magenmagot.

Au même moment, le bruit incessant se transforma en silence ahurissant. Les têtes se tournèrent toutes sur la table des Serpentards où Sturgis Podmore et Gideon Prewett escortèrent Regulus Black.

Marlène courait encore lorsqu'elle aperçut la cape de Sirius. Il allait vers la forêt interdite.

\- Sirius ! Cria-t-elle.

Obnubilé par ses pensées, il ne l'entendit pas alors elle jeta un « Lumos » qui aveugla le jeune homme et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Il dégaina sa baguette et lança un « Stupéfix » avant d'avoir eu l'occasion d'identifier son poursuiveur. Marlène se décala et évita le sort d'un demi-centimètre.

\- Sirius c'est moi, Marlène !

Il s'avança vers elle et ne baissa pas sa baguette.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, me désarmer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu ne le connais pas. A part les insultes que vous vous envoyez au Quidditch, d'où tu le connais ! Même moi, son propre frère, je ne le connais pas, apparemment.

\- J'ai une preuve.

\- Marlène, si tu es là juste pour te racheter ou parce que tu as pitié du pauvre Sirius, va jeter ta preuve dans le lac. Je n'ai pas le moral à tes jeux !

\- Espèce de connard. Je n'ai pas à me racheter de quoi que ce soit. Je dis la vérité.

\- Alors parle vite ou va-t-en !

Elle lui lança un regard noir et lança d'une traite.

\- Il était dans le vestiaire pétrifié pendant douze heures, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, il n'avait pas de baguette, il ne voulait pas le dire parce qu'il est sûrement aussi orgueilleux que toi, et l'heure de l'attaque était juste après le match, il n'est jamais sorti de ce vestiaire Sirius.

Sirius ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait passé des mois à essayer de se dire que son frère n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on disait de lui, mais au fond de lui, il savait ce que c'était que de vivre dans la famille Black. Il savait aussi d'après sa dernière dispute avec son frère, que ce dernier avait des idées bien arrêtées sur les devoirs et les obligations des sangs purs et si Bellatrix Black avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, elle pouvait très bien être le maître décideur derrière tout cela. Il savait que son frère n'était pas innocent, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre cette information que lui donna Marlène comme échappatoire, comme nouvelle croyance et comme preuve pour innocenter son frère. Peut-être à ce moment, il verra qu'être ami avec ses Gryffondors d'amis pourrait s'avérer utile.

\- Sirius ?

Il s'assit sur l'herbe et fixa le ciel.

\- Tu ne vas pas trouver une réponse là-haut bon sang, secoue-toi merde et va parler à quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ou non.

\- Marlène, il n'est pas innocent.

\- Mais il n'est pas coupable cette fois-ci.

\- Pourquoi c'est à moi de le dire ?

\- J'irai avec toi, s'il le faut.

\- Tu veux aller voir qui ?

\- Dumbledore.

Il s'allongea cette fois-ci et fixa le ciel.

\- Bordel de merde, ce n'est pas le moment de faire la belle. Lève-toi.

\- Je réfléchis, attends.

\- Ah tu sais faire ça ?

Il secoua la tête et soupira. Il n'avait pas envi de rire.

\- Bon, on va chercher Dumbledore.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau et essayèrent toutes sortes de mots de passes sans succès, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Mcgonagal les repère.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train d'essayer d'entrer par effraction dans le bureau du directeur ?

\- Non, professeur nous voudrions le voir. Déclara Marlène.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Regulus Black.

Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre puis attarda son regard sur Sirius.

\- Il n'est pas là. Mais suivez-moi à mon bureau, nous discuterons.

Ils marchèrent en silence puis entrèrent l'un après l'autre, pendant que Minerva continuait de les fixer.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Sirius.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Ah bon ? Et vous savez ça parce que vous êtes frères ?

\- Non, Marlène a une preuve.

Marlène narra le récit dans les moindres détails et ne s'arrêta que lorsque leur directrice de maison lui intima de se taire.

\- Bien, bien. Je vais transmettre ces informations tout de suite au directeur et je vous remercie pour votre collaboration, maintenant vous pouvez disposer, et faites-moi le plaisir de rentrer directement dans votre salle commune.

\- C'est tout ? Lança Sirius.

Mcgonagal fronça un sourcil et lui envoya un regard mauvais.

\- Monsieur Black n'est pas content ?

Il haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos sans dire bonsoir. Il fut suivi par Marlène qui ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la grosse dame.

\- Tu ne rentres pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Ben, moi non plus figure-toi.

\- Je veux être seul, Marlène.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais avec toi. Quel égocentrique !

\- Bon, tu veux aller aux cuisines ? Demanda-t-il impulsivement.

\- C'est là où j'allais figure-toi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon dessert.

* * *

\- Il est avec Marlène dans la cuisine.

\- Bon, ben ça le calmera. Déclara Peter.

\- Quoi, la cuisine ou Marlène ? Demanda James en souriant.

Ils se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir pour prendre la cape de James.

\- Ben tu avais raison Lunard. Lança Peter.

\- J'aurai voulu avoir tort, crois-moi. Déclara Rémus toujours peu confiant.

Rémus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Sirius savait, il n'avait jamais eu de secret pour eux, mais il devait avoir entendu quelque chose ou vu quelque chose...

\- Je ne sais pas. Enchaina James qui sortit le lycanthrope de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Peter

\- Ça fait des mois que le doute plane sur lui, et oui c'est vrai qu'il n'avait presque jamais d'alibi pour les anciennes attaques, mais je ne comprends pas, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, il aurait réussi à attaquer trois fois sans se faire prendre et là, il attaque Bilius en face, perd sa baguette alors que Bilius n'aurait pas pu le désarmer tellement il était faible et se fait avoir comme ça aussi facilement ? Je ne sais pas. Ca ne colle pas du tout...

\- Peut-être qu'il a trop pris confiance, peut-être que la baguette est juste tombée qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'il l'avait perdu.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi il attaquerait Bilius comme ça à visage découvert, alors qu'avant ce n'était que des poisons…

\- Mary avait reçu un sort elle.

\- Non, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que la personne qui fait ça est douée en potion, alors quelqu'un d'aussi doué en potion ne peut pas se faire un Polynectar et attaquer à visage caché ?

Les deux autres garçons ne répondirent pas. Peter voulait que ce soit Regulus, ainsi le coupable était déjà hors état de nuire et les élèves seront moins en danger. Rémus lui, avait d'autres réponses aux questions de James qu'il hésita longuement avant de lancer.

\- Tu as trouvé une boite avec un du sang et un cœur pas vrai ? Tu l'as entendu parler à quelqu'un dans la forêt, pas vrai ? Il était là dans la tour après qu'Avery ait envoyé Lily à l'infirmerie, il s'isole, il se fait des rituels bizarre, il a même fini à l'infirmerie à un moment. Il n'est pas parfait, il apprend encore et il a sûrement fini par faire une erreur, ou bien il a trop pris confiance. Sa cousine le couvre sûrement, il doit se dire j'ai la protection de tu-sais-qui.

\- Mais Rémus, si ça venait de tu sais qui, ce ne serait pas du poison, ce serait des impardonnables qu'on lui ordonnerait de faire. Osa Peter.

\- Si au contraire, il est toujours à l'école et il est encore jeune. Ils ne veulent surtout pas le pousser trop vite, mais ils veulent envoyer un message, tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sangs purs sont en danger partout. Et Bilius a subit un Impardonnable cette fois.

\- Je ne sais pas. Murmura James. Je sens que quelque chose ne colle pas. Il faut qu'on creuse...

\- Il faut qu'on aille à la réserve d'abord. Déclara Rémus. Il y a un article que j'avais lu une fois, d'une reporter qui a infiltré un groupement de mangemort, à peine six ans, à l'époque, ils ne s'appelaient pas encore comme ça. Il y avait écrit les étapes des rituels de magie par lesquels passent les nouvelles recrues, et celles qui échouent sont punis ou même mortes. Là on sera fixé, on comprendra ce qu'il fabriquait...

\- Allez, on y va.

\- Tout de suite ? Demanda Peter.

\- Tu as d'autres plans ? Demanda Rémus.

Il hocha la tête par la négative et suivit ses deux amis. Après avoir récupéré la cape de James, ils rentrèrent dans la bibliothèque en cachette et essayèrent d'avancer tant bien que mal, une lampe dans la main, James menant le pas. Il regarda autours de lui et demanda à Peter de jeter un coup d'œil sur la carte. Tout allait bien : Rusard était loin, les préfets aussi et les surveillants étaient chacun dans leurs postes, que les maraudeurs connaissaient par cœur pour avoir volé leur planning et dupliqué. James retira la cape et laissa Rémus passer pour chercher ce livre.

Ils passèrent une heure et demie à chercher avant de tomber sur le fameux recueil.

\- T'aurai pu retenir le titre merde... On aurait pu utiliser le sortilège d'attraction et filer d'ici, il y'a longtemps...

Rémus se contenta de hausser ses épaules et se mit à lire.

\- Ils se font contacter par un parent proche ou de confiance…Blabla… Rencontrent la personne… Font un pacte… Blabla…

\- Pacte ? ou Sermon inviolable ?

\- Elle ne précise pas… Continua Rémus. Ah voilà ! Selon le rang et l'intérêt des étapes sont mises en place pour la nouvelle recrue. Elles sont au nombre de sept à chaque fois. C'est la seule constante, pour le reste elles diffèrent…Blabla… Des points communs pourtant se dessinent… Imperium sur soi-même… Contrôler un animal… Tuer un animal… Tuer un innocent… Sacrifier un parent… Blabla…

\- Il n'y a rien sur attaquer des nés-moldus.

\- Non. Déclara Rémus après avoir fini toute la partie initiation.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda Peter.

\- Alors Regulus est en train de devenir mangemort c'est sur. Mais est-ce qu'il est derrière toutes ces attaques, je le pense encore moins maintenant. Hein Rémus ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

\- Ben, le chien d'Hagrid c'était Regulus, l'imperium c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie et que personne n'a compris pourquoi, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qui subit un imperium et le reste n'est pas relié je vous le dis.

\- Et le bicorne. Déclara Peter.

\- Le bicorne au milieu de l'école peut-être qu'il essayait de le contrôler aussi… Je n'en sais rien, mais il y a plein de point commun, seulement il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour arrêter ça avant qu'il tue quelqu'un ou sacrifie un parent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de ses parents. Lança Peter.

\- Queudver, un parent ça peut-être même Sirius.

\- Rémus ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas. Attention, il y a Rusard qui arrive, on doit filer.

\- Prends le livre ! Lui hurla James en jetant la cape sur eux.

Ils se cachèrent et en passant par un couloir, ils virent Rogue et Swanson patrouiller ensemble, alors James leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers une armure. Cette dernière se mit à les pourchasser. Peter éclata de rire, pendant que Rémus hochait la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher avec lui hein !

\- Servilus, jamais, son existence même me dérange.

\- Après tu te demandes pourquoi Lily pense ce qu'elle pense de toi.

\- Mon pauvre Lunard, tout ce que je fais ne tourne pas autours d'Evans.

Rémus sourit et les poussa pour qu'ils avancent plus vite. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la salle commune, ôtèrent leur cape et entrèrent.

\- Eh ben, eh ben ! Il n'en manque pas un ? Demanda Alice.

Lily leva la tête de son devoir et regarda les trois maraudeurs essoufflés debout en face de sa meilleure amie.

\- Où sont Sirius et Marlène ? Demanda la jeune rouquine.

\- On ne sait pas… Mentit Peter.

\- Et vous vous étiez où ?

\- A la bibliothèque. Déclara James en riant.

\- C'est ça mon œil. A cette heure-ci ! Vous peignez les murs !

\- Crois-le ou pas Evans, on était vraiment à la bibliothèque avec notre ami préfet Rémus qui nous a obligés à la visiter pour une fois.

Elle haussa les épaules et leur tourna le dos en replongeant dans son devoir.

\- Elle est jamais satisfaite, même quand j'essaie de devenir sérieux.

\- C'est ça Potter quand les poules auront des dents.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué tu sais, je suis doué en métamorphose, même ton devoir si précieux je peux lui donner des dents.

\- Tu vas me foutre la paix ou je planterai des dents là où je pense !

\- Tu penses à mon derrière Evans ?

\- Potter ! Ne me cherche pas, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à tes jérémiades, à tes bêtises, ton arrogance ou ta tronche de bouse à dragon !

Alice, Peter et Rémus ouvrirent yeux et bouches et regardèrent Lily monter en flèche dans son dortoir.

\- Elle y est allée encore plus fort, cette fois-ci. Déclara Peter.

\- Lâche-là un peu James, ce n'est vraiment pas sa semaine, elle n'est pas bien. Alors laisse-là tranquille.

\- Mais je lui ai rien fait, c'est elle qui a explosé.

Alice suivit Lily au dortoir et ne la trouva pas. Elle redescendit chercher dans la salle commune, lorsqu'elle trouva Peter et James en train de trafiquer la cheminée pour qu'elle crache des feux d'artifice. Elle se mit à rire et hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Mais où est passé Lily ? Soudain, elle pensa à aller la chercher chez Dorcas.

\- Dorcas, Lily est là ?

\- Hein… Quoi ?

Dorcas dormait. Alice longea le regard et remarque que le lit, le plus lointain, celui qui se rapprochait de la fenêtre avait ses rideaux tirés alors que Dorcas dormait toujours seule dans ce dortoir, elle s'avança doucement mais arrivée à hauteur des baldaquins, elle tira les rideaux d'un coup sec. Lily Evans était pelotonné, les bras en croix et les cheveux sur le visage.

\- Ça va ?

\- Faut arrêter de me poser cette question, Alice, merde !

\- Tu as tes règles !

\- Non ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, vous me répétez cette question à longueur de journée ?

\- Parce que tu trouves que tu réagis normalement ?

\- Rien n'est normal Alice. Faut t'y faire !

\- Lily. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de dire ce qui te tracasse. Proposa Dorcas à présent réveillée.

\- Ah maintenant tu te soucies de ce qui me tracasse ! Et tu sais quoi, tu avais raison de pas vouloir me parler, même moi je n'ai pas envi de m'entendre parler ou même réfléchir à présent.

\- Lily, c'est normal que tu te sentes mal à cette période de l'année, ce que tu as vécu c'est traumatisant et je suis sûre que je serai dans le même état. Essaya Alice en voyant le regard voilé de son amie.

\- Ah ben bravo, et tu iras pleurnicher en provocant une panique générale tout en laissant libre court au coupable de faire du mal à un innocent ! C'est ça que tu aurais fait aussi ? Demanda Lily en criant.

Alice se tut et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre quand Dorcas vint s'installer avec elles dans le lit.

\- S'il y'a quelqu'un qui doit se sentir coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Bilius c'est bien moi. Toi, tu n'as pas fait de rêve qui aurait pu le sauver, ensuite tu l'as oublié. Déclara Dorcas d'un air triste.

Lily leva la tête vers Dorcas et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous vous rappelez du rêve avec les têtes et les couronnes que j'ai fait le soir où j'ai crié dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, quand Dumbledore est venu en personne et que Mcgonagal est venu vous parler dans la salle commune. Le rêve qui me donnait la nausée.

\- Oui ? Demanda Alice. Mais tu ne t'en rappelais pas non plus. Tu disais qu'il y avait des amies ou quelque chose comme ça et l'une représentait l'amour et l'autre désir etc.…

\- Oui, je ne m'en rappelais pas et ce dont je ne me rappelais pas aussi était que j'avais tout raconté à Botrange qui avait tout noté. Et bien ce rêve concernait Bilius, et si j'avais fait plus attention à ce qui passait autours de moi, j'aurai pu le sauver aussi. Alors Lily, tu n'as pas le droit de culpabiliser.

\- Peut-être, mais moi si je n'avais pas poussé Marlène et Alice à s'inquiéter pour moi, elles n'auraient pas mobilisés autant de surveillants et ils auraient pu intercepter Regulus Black et éviter que Bilius ne soit envoyé à Sainte mangouste.

\- Non, Lily, non. Si on s'inquiète c'est parce que ça aurait pu être toi, tu as déjà assez subi, si nous avions sauvé Bilius peut-être que ce serait tombé sur toi.

\- Ou quelqu'un d'autres de ceux que j'entraine, peut-être qu'ils savent, peut-être que je les mets en danger, si ça se trouve cet idiot de Potter a raison, je les mets en danger plus que je ne les aide !

\- Et depuis quand tu penses que James a raison, tu perds la raison ? Demanda Alice.

\- Lily, Bilius peut se défendre grâce à toi. Il me parle de tout ce que tu lui apprends, nous sommes en guerre et ce que tu fais pour eux les aide que tu le veuilles ou non, avec ou sans toi, ils sont, vous êtes, on est en danger ! Marina parle de toi, comme si tu étais Merlin, elle sait désarmer, elle sait faire des potions, elle sait même lancer des Reducto époustouflant, ils ont de meilleurs reflexes, Bilius a tellement bien évolué, qu'il se sent plus confiant et même les professeurs peuvent en attester, il est meilleur en cours. Alors tu devrais arrêter de culpabiliser.

Lily éclata en sanglot contre toute attente.

\- Je suis fatiguée. Lança-t-elle lorsqu'Alice passa un bras au dessus de son épaule.

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé un jour t'entendre dire cette phrase. Enfin...

Elle fronça les sourcils, alors Alice se mit à énumérer.

\- La guerre, la mort de tes parents, la perte des proches, les disparitions, le dépassement du ministère...

\- Les cours, les examens, le futur incertain, les attaques, la peur, la responsabilité, le club de slug, de sortilège...

\- Les devoirs de préfets et tes émotions que tu ne veux toujours pas extérioriser. Mon dieu ! Rien qu'à énumérer tout ça, j'ai envi de plonger au fond du lac. Tu sais moi à ta place, j'aurai explosé, il y a longtemps ! Continua Alice.

Lily essuya ses larmes et sourit à Alice, puis se tourna vers Dorcas et lui tendit sa main, qu'elle prit sans hésiter.

\- Merci.

Elle se leva et tenta de rejoindre sa chambre quand Dorcas l'interpela. Elle sortit un parchemin de sa commode, le transforma en bougie, ouvrit la fenêtre et envoya la bougie, allumée à présent, valser dans le ciel. Alice fit la même chose et attendit que Lily se joigne à eux.

\- A monsieur et madame Evans. Commença Alice.

\- A monsieur et madame Evans.

\- A papa et maman. Enchaina Lily en souriant légèrement.

\- Restez dormir ici, si vous voulez. Déclara Dorcas. On dira à Marlène de nous joindre aussi, je crois qu'on en a tous besoin.

\- D'accord. Lança Alice.

\- Je vais à la salle commune attendre Marlène et je nous ramène nos pyjamas ok ?

\- Ça marche.

Lily redescendit à la salle commune, quand elle vit James et Peter lancer des sorts à la cheminée.

\- Vous fabriquez quoi ?

\- Rien. Lança Peter.

\- Rémus ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Il haussa les épaules, elle s'avança, et essaya de fouiller la cheminée lorsqu'un crac s'entendit et des feux d'artifices retentirent dans la salle commune. Lily devint rouge pivoine et s'apprêta à crier quand Sirius et Marlène entrèrent. Ils virent les feux danser près du feu et Marlène hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Merci les gars, comme si on avait quelque chose à fêter. Lança Sirius en leur lançant un regard noir.

\- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et j'en parlerai à Mcgonagal pour vos retenues, et toi Rémus tu devrais peut-être arrêter de rêvasser et faire ton travail. Finite et sortez-moi ça d'ici. Franchement, ça donne envi d'être votre ami ! Lança Lily en tirant Marlène avec elle. Sirius tu vas bien ?

Il haussa les épaules et tenta de monter dans son dortoir quand Rémus lui tira le manche de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Ils voulaient justement te donner une raison de sourire après ce qu'on a entendu, ne le prends pas mal.

\- Je n'ai aucune envi de sourire !

\- Justement, nous avons peut-être une bonne nouvelle. Lança James.

\- Bonne ? Demanda Rémus. Je n'en suis pas si sûr James.

\- Enfin, relativement bonne.

\- Quoi ? Cria Sirius malgré lui.

Ils vérifièrent qu'ils étaient à présent seuls dans la salle commune quand James s'attela à raconter ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

\- En gros, il n'a peut-être pas attaqué les étudiants de Poudlard, mais il est en train de faire un stage pour devenir tueur. Ouais bonne nouvelle, James.

\- Oui, mais on peut peut-être faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça. Ce n'est pas trop tard. Lança James.

\- Si. Et je vais dormir.

Il escalada les escaliers sans demander son reste.

\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Peter.

\- Espionner Regulus.

\- Comment petit génie ? Il n'est plus à l'école.

\- On fera en sorte qu'il revienne, alors. On doit trouver qui sont les vrais coupables, innocenter Regulus et lui faire un lavage de cerveau pour qu'il laisse tomber son projet...

\- Tu es fou, James.

\- Ecoute, vaut mieux qu'il soit ici sous le contrôle de Dumbledore que dehors livré à lui-même et sa famille de malade, il deviendra un mangemort en temps record à ce moment-là.

Les garçons montèrent se coucher quelques minutes plus tard, ne faisant pas attention à la personne qui se tenait derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

La jeune fille entra en douce, elle l'échappa belle plusieurs fois ce soir, elle devait être plus discrète. Elle entra et s'assit à même le sol se mettant de profil à la cheminée à présent éteinte. Elle prit un numéro de la gazette du sorcier jeté par terre et y lut le titre « Conflit d'intérêts au ministère ». Elle lut l'article en vitesse et se mit à rire. L'un des employés de langues de plombs avait été soumis aux sortilèges d'Oubliette pour avoir eu confiance en la mauvaise personne, il avait été sur le point de divulguer tous les secrets du ministère à une personne dont il tomba amoureux, qui elle avait loué son allégeance à un ennemi de la ministre. La jeune brune ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça ressemblait à une certaine histoire à Poudlard. Elle rêvassa un instant encore avant qu'elle voit une tête apparaitre dans la cheminée.

\- Tu es folle. Pourquoi tu me parles ici ? Je pensais que tu allais m'envoyer un hibou. Lança la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Je ne peux pas, Merlop est déjà en voyage ailleurs.

\- Tu l'as envoyé où ?

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre à papa. Lança la fille dans l'âtre.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'ainée en paniquant.

\- Je commence à croire que j'aurai mieux fait de les écouter.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais fait attention à toi, tu ne sais pas en qui on peut vraiment avoir confiance.

\- Je le sais très bien, après tout, je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante, par un sang-de-bourbe. Il y'a quelqu'un qui vient, je dois filer.

\- Ok, mais avant que tu partes, je voulais te dire, pour Regulus vous étiez des génies sur ce coup, mais faut arrêter maintenant, tu as jeté un Imperium, bon sang !

\- Ce n'était pas moi et tu le sais ! Continue à surveiller pour moi s'il te plait…

La petite tête brune disparut de la cheminée, laissant la Gryffondor sur sa faim. Elle regarda autours d'elle, prit la gazette avec elle et monta dans son dortoir en espérant que ses amies ne poseraient pas de question.

Le lendemain matin, toute l'école était matinale, ayant peu dormi ou étant trop excité pour dormir assez longtemps, nul ne saurait, mais une chose était certaine, tout le monde parlait d'une seule et même chose à nouveau. Les Black.

« Une héritière effrayante, un jeune héritier à problème, un parent plus ambitieux que Salazar Serpentard. Tout sur la saga Black »

\- Jette ce torchon par pitié. Lança Rémus à l'adresse de Marlène.

\- Inflamare. Lança Marlène.

\- Hé, j'ai dit jette, pas mets le feu à notre petit-déjeuner ! Tu as mis le feu dans mon bol !

Marlène fit une grimace à Rémus, tout en guettant la porte. Elle s'était assise près des maraudeurs et n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber Sirius peu importe à quel point il la repousserait, elle était ainsi et grand mal lui fasse.

\- Bonjour. Lança Lily à moitié endormie.

Elle s'installa près de Marlène tout en fixant James Potter assis de l'autre côté de son amie. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et préféra ne pas tenter la rouquine de bon matin. Lily soupira et cala sa tête sur sa main.

\- Pourquoi ça sent le brûlé ?

\- Marlène a cramé la gazette.

Lily sourit et ne demanda pas pour quelle raison, elle avait déjà vu le titre dans la salle commune.

\- James !

Lily Evans roula des yeux en voyant Maisy Warington se jeter presque sur James. Il leva les yeux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bonjour, je voulais savoir quand nous pourrons nous voir pour le travail de défense qu'on a en groupe ?

James Potter se rappela que le jour où Sirius était parti voir son frère à l'infirmerie, ce dernier s'était retrouvé en binôme avec Maisy, elle n'osait toujours pas lui parler, mais dès qu'elle commença à lancer la rumeur de la « relation entre Sirius et Lily » elle semblait plus courageuse et déterminée à renouer le semblant de civilité qui existait entre eux. James lui, ne voyait pas du tout, cette situation de cet œil, il lui offrit un sourire jaune, et lança de but en blanc.

\- Ne te casse pas trop la tête, je l'ai déjà fait en entier, je te le donnerai et rajoute ce que tu veux ou pas.

Les yeux qui fixaient Maisy remarquèrent tous l'état de déception dans laquelle l'avait jeté le capitaine de Quidditch. Elle haussa les épaules et s'en alla sans un mot.

\- Tu as déjà fait un devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine ? Demanda Peter hébété.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je le ferai la veille, ou le matin, mais faudra me le rappeler sinon, elle aussi, elle aura une mauvaise note.

\- Elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite. Lança Lily sans réfléchir.

\- Eh ben, eh ben, il semblerait qu'elle ait enfin rejoint le côté obscure. Déclara James qui souriait avec malice.

Il se pencha en avant pour regarder Lily assise de l'autre côté de Marlène et remarqua qu'elle le dévisageait déjà. Il sourit et revint à son assiette.

« Elle me déteste pas du tout ! » Pensa-t-il en continuant à sourire bêtement.

\- Tu as l'air d'un idiot, James. Murmura Rémus en étouffant son rire.

\- C'est qu'elle m'énerve. Lança Lily pour se justifier sans avoir entendu la phrase de Rémus. Elle passe son temps à mentir sur la vie des gens.

\- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas punir ! Lança Peter.

\- Oui, elle est devenue préfète pour devenir la meilleure amie de Peeves. Bien sûr qu'elle aime punir. Corrigea James.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Lança Lily. Toi en particulier, je fais ce job pour te pourrir la vie.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'elle était obsédée par moi.

\- Tellement obsédée que je n'en dors pas la nuit. Oh Potter délivre-moi !

James écarquilla les yeux. Pendant que Peter, Rémus et Marlène riaient aux éclats. Lily fixa James en lui lançant une grimace et un doigt d'honneur, pendant que le rose quittait ses joues. Elle l'avait pris au dépourvu, il était plus habitué à ses piques qu'à un humour de second degré. Il ouvrit la bouche et la ferma à plusieurs reprises, puis elle retourna à son assiette.

\- Bonjour.

\- Patmol enfin, on aurait cru que tu étais mort. Lança James.

\- J'étais chez Dumbledore. Il veut te voir Marlène. Lança-t-il avec une voix grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lily.

Sirius regarda Marlène avec curiosité. Il pensait qu'elle se serait déjà confié à Lily, Marlène et Sirius se regardèrent pendant que Lily tournait la tête entre eux deux. Une conversation secrète avait pris place entre les yeux gris et bleus des deux jeunes Gryffondors de seize ans et Marlène finit par rompre le contact pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur de l'école.

\- Il y a une chance que Reg ne soit pas coupable. Dit Sirius en s'installant avec une gestuelle plus légère que ces derniers jours.

Il esquissa un sourire vers James qui profita du départ de Marlène pour se glisser près de Lily.

\- Je pense que vous ne pouvez pas en dire plus ici. Déclara Lily.

\- Moi, j'ai une ronde de toute façon, je dois y aller. Lança Rémus en ramassant ses affaires.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas encore fini mon devoir de botanique à rendre pour aujourd'hui. Lança Peter qui suivit Rémus de près.

\- Je les fais fuir ou quoi ? Demanda Lily amusée.

\- Moi, je peux rester toute la journée à te raconter tout ce que tu veux savoir. Déclara James en lui offrant son sourire en coin.

Elle ignora sa remarque et attendit qu'il se tourne vers son meilleur ami, pour qu'elle jette un regard vers sa direction. Elle scruta son profil et ne put s'empêcher de penser à son rêve.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

Lily Evans était assise dans une loge en peignoir, elle fixait la porte comme si elle attendait impatiemment une certaine délivrance de Dieu seul savait quoi. Ses doigts pianotant sur son siège valsaient à une vitesse incroyable et ses pieds tapaient sans cesse dans un rythme désordonné. Elle amassa une longue inspiration dans sa cage thoracique avant de pousser une aussi longue exhalation.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, alors Lily se leva d'un bond. Un jeune brun aux cheveux noirâtre s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ils veulent une fille. Lança-t-il de but en blanc.

Severus Rogue portait une longue robe noire qui, pourtant, n'avait rien d'une robe de sorcier mais plus d'une robe d'un juge.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

\- Je ne te donne jamais d'information sans être certain. Jamais et tu le sais. Dit-il d'un ton mauvais.

Lily tremblait de la tête au pied. Elle devait donc prendre une décision. Le lord voulait une fille, elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre endosser le rôle, elle devait y aller. Elle devait être l'actrice qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Même si elle n'était pas à l'aise, même si elle n'était pas dans son élément, même si elle avait honte, peu importe les contraintes.

Elle ravala sa salive et dirigea son regard presque suppliant vers Severus.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu Lily, mais je dois y aller sinon…

Severus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, quand une pluie de glace s'abattit sur leurs crânes. Le toit de la caravane où se trouvait Lily s'ouvrit et des morceaux pointus de glace commencèrent à leur tomber dessus. Lily sentit un bout lui toucher l'épaule. Elle courut se réfugier quelque part, mais aucune cachette ne semblait adéquate dans sa petite loge. Elle pria, puis se demanda comment elle allait s'en sortir.

\- Ne suis-je pas sensé être une sorcière ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle ferma ses yeux et essaya de se rappeler que pour être sorcière il fallait qu'elle ait une baguette. Mais aucune baguette n'était en vue et son orteil aussi venait d'être transpercé à présent.

\- Je devrais pouvoir arrêter ça, je devrais pouvoir. Se répéta-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et visualisa le feu de la cheminée de sa salle commune, la tasse de chocolat marshmallow que lui préparait sa mère, la couverture écossaise de Marlène qu'elle jetait sur elle si souvent et le regard du jeune brun à lunette. Ce regard qui lui donnait aussi chaud que si son corps se trouvait allongé dans une plage à Dubaï à quarante degré.

Lily sentit son cœur battre quand elle vit une petite flamme se former au bout de ses doigts. Elle repensa à ce regard et elle fut transportée dans la soirée d'Halloween.

Soudain, plus de glace, plus de froid, plus de neige, de feu, d'effort, de peur ou de Severus au regard glaçant. Soudain, elle était seule à l'endroit exact ou son mystérieux cavalier du bal l'avait laissé quand il sut qui elle était.

Elle décida de rentrer au château, quand une voix l'interpela.

\- Je m'en suis occupé.

\- James ?

\- Oui. Dit la voix en sortant de l'ombre.

\- Tu t'es occupé de quoi ?

\- Même s'ils veulent une fille, je leur ai donné une fille.

\- Quelle fille ?

\- Moi.

\- Mais tu n'es pas une fille, James.

Il sourit et avança en la laissant sans réponse.

\- James ! Cria-t-elle en lui courant derrière.

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard triste et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je te protégerai toujours Lily, au fond de toi, tu le sais. Rentre t'occuper des enfants à présent.

Elle le tira vers elle, jeta ses bras autours de son cou, attrapa son visage et l'attira vers elle. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et vit un sourire timide pour la première fois…

\- Lily, tu dors encore ? Lily ! Tu es en retard ! Cria Alice à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lily Evans ouvrit les yeux et le visage de James Potter disparut. Il n'y avait que le plafond de son lit qui la toisait à présent. Elle resta ainsi les yeux ouverts en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

\- Lily ? Interpela Sirius.

Cette dernière sursauta en entendant son prénom. Elle rougit en réalisant que Sirius l'avait surprise en pleine contemplation de James Potter.

\- Tu rêvais ou quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas entièrement réveillée à vrai dire. Lança cette dernière en regardant droit devant elle. Mais bon, dis-moi, tu as l'air de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis résigné c'est tout.

Il s'attela à lui narrer les nouveaux évènements et Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces nouvelles étaient mauvaises et non bonnes. Peu importe le résultat au fond, Regulus Black avec ou sans actes présent était sur le point de devenir mangemort. Elle ne parla pas ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et les deux garçons à ses côtés entrèrent dans une discussion oubliant de recueillir l'avis de cette dernière.

Elle se leva, en prenant son sac, alors les deux maraudeurs se levèrent aussi.

\- On a le même cours, alors je suppose que ça ne te dérangerai pas qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble, non ? Demanda Sirius.

Elle haussa les épaules, encore secouée par son rêve pour avoir le moindre discernement ce matin.

Les trois Gryffondors marchèrent dans le couloir en silence. A une intersection avec un couloir menant vers une autre tour, Sirius cessa de marcher.

\- Attendez une seconde, moi, je n'ai pas le même cours que vous, ce matin. Mais où avais-je la tête ? Lança-t-il de manière théâtrale. Vous excuserez cette mésaventure, mais je dois me retirer avant que le professeur ne s'inquiète de ne pas voir ma jolie frimousse.

Lily le regarda en secouant la tête. Elle pressa le pas en comprenant que Sirius avait tout planifié. Soudain, elle n'entendit plus le bruit de la démarche de Potter, alors elle détourna les yeux en cherchant sa silhouette. Il était là, à quelques pas d'elle et il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau, qu'à cet instant précis, où les lumières du couloir, mais surtout son silence, le rendait plus attirant.

Le cœur de Lily commença à battre plus fort et sa respiration s'accéléra, elle s'arrêta de marcher sans s'en rendre compte et James s'approcha d'elle instinctivement. Il se mit en face d'elle et elle entrouvrit ses lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il était sur le point de parler, mais une petite voix (sûrement celle de Rémus) lui souffla de ne pas dire un mot, Lily et James s'entretuaient de mots, un seul mot pouvait tout gâcher, alors il attendit de comprendre pourquoi elle s'était arrêté, pourquoi, ce matin, elle était différente.

Lily, elle, ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle voulait de lui, elle ne savait plus rien à vrai dire. Il aurait pu lui demander son prénom à cet instant précis, elle ne saurait aligner les lettres.

\- Evans ?

James voulut jeter un sort au nouveau venu.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? Demanda Benjy.

\- C'est le chemin pour y aller. Déclara James d'un ton mauvais.

\- Bien. Bonne journée alors.

James et Lily rebroussèrent chemin et commencèrent à marcher côte à côte.

\- Evans, un mot s'il te plait ?

James tapa du pied et s'arrêta aussi.

\- Ça ira Potter, tu peux partir.

\- Certainement pas ! Lança ce dernier. Je l'attends !

\- Je la raccompagnerai.

\- Je l'attends, j'ai dit. Lança James avec une voix plus forte qui fit froncer les sourcils de Benjy Fenwick.

Lily lança un regard noir à James pour avoir parlé ainsi à Benjy.

\- Bon, allez-y. Passe au bureau tout à l'heure, il y a des choses qu'on devrait mettre au clair concernant l'arrangement.

La jalousie qui rongea James à ce moment finit par avoir raison de lui.

\- Tu sais Benjy, je sais ce qu'elle fabrique, donc te casse pas la tête à parler en énigme.

Benjy Fenwick devint soudainement en colère.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, je pensais ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter de la discrétion, Lily Evans, mais il semblerait que j'avais raison d'émettre des réserves à ton égard. Tu es allée répéter ça à la première personne qui croise ton chemin ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez même pas amis vous deux !

\- Qui t'a dit que nous ne sommes pas amis ? Et puis je ne suis pas la première personne qui a croisé son chemin, et ce n'est pas la peine de lui sauter au cou, j'ai découvert ça seul.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à parler plus respectueusement Potter, je comprends qu'on te traite d'insupportable. Evans, après ton cours, on se voit !

Lily n'avait pas dit un mot, ce qui ne faisait certainement pas parti de ses habitudes. Mais elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée et dépassée. Elle ne voulait cependant pas perdre la confiance des surveillants, son travail de tutrice lui tenait vraiment à cœur, bien qu'une part d'elle, ne cesse de lui dicter qu'elle mettait ses enfants en danger. Elle poussa un gémissement de fatigue en continuant à avancer.

\- Tu aurais du te taire. Dit-elle sans crier ce qui l'étonna fortement.

\- Il aurait du savoir que je n'allais pas te laisser aller en cours seule.

\- Il allait m'accompagner.

\- Pourquoi faire alors que j'allais t'attendre !

Lily se tourna vers lui en le regardant comme s'il portait des carottes dans les cheveux.

\- Oui, j'allais t'attendre et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut. Sache-le ! Lança-t-il en colère.

Lily continua de le fixer en ne comprenant pas réellement le sens de sa phrase. Il la devança et marcha plus rapidement et quand ils arrivèrent devant leur classe, il la fixa intensément d'une manière qui lui donna froid au dos, ou aux entrailles, ou partout même et il entra sans plus un mot.

James Potter passa son cours à surveiller Lily et à haïr Benjy Fenwick, jusqu'à la sortie. Il regarda la jeune rousse ranger ses affaires de manière distraite et il passa près d'elle sans lui dire un mot. Elle ramassa sa dernière plume et sortit de la classe en trainant des pieds.

Près du pan de la porte, se tenait James qui l'attendait d'un pied ferme en jouant avec la sangle de son sac en bandoulière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Evans ?

Elle le regarda choquée ne sachant à quoi il aurait pu faire référence.

\- Tu ne me cris même pas dessus, tu es dispensée d'un job de préfète alors que tu vis presque que pour ça, tu es tête en l'air et tu parais sur le point de pleurer à longueur de temps depuis le match.

\- Je… Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors que sa langue se collait à son palais.

\- Tu as un problème ?

« Il passe son temps à m'humilier, passe ses journées à causer des troubles et à faire pleurer la moitié de l'école avec ses farces, il n'en rate pas une pour me rabaisser et se comporte avec moi comme si j'étais son objet… »

Elle réfléchissait à toute allure ne sachant plus démêler le faux du vrai.

« Pourquoi alors se soucie-t-il de moi ? Pourquoi il n'a pas supporté cette rumeur que je pouvais être en couple avec son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi me suit-il ? Pourquoi il sait tout ce qui me tracasse, alors que mes amis ne le voient que si je leur en parle ? »

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de te dire pourquoi, Evans. Tu es… Calme… Tu n'es jamais calme Evans, tu cherches toujours à faire plus, mieux que tout le monde, à jouer à l'héroïne, à ne pas en rater une pour faire régner l'ordre et surtout à me clouer le bec. Tu m'aurais giflé en temps normal en voyant comment je me suis comporté avec Benjy. Mais tu ne fais rien…

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il la regarda comme si elle ne parlait pas sa langue. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la fixa d'un regard intimidant. Elle sentit son regard sur elle et se sentit nue. Complètement nue, comme s'il lisait chaque pensée, chaque émotion et chaque question sans réponse qui la taraudait. Il ne parla plus. Elle devait parler.

\- Pourquoi tu te soucies ? Comment tu sais tout ça ? Pourquoi tu penses que quelque chose se passe mal, si je suis calme, peut-être que je suis juste fatiguée ou j'essaie de me concentrer avec tout ce qui se passe, ou que… Je n'en sais rien, moi. Même moi, je ne sais pas, alors comment tu peux savoir toi, si ce n'est pas juste moi, tout ça.

\- Parce que je te connais. Dit-il avec une voix douce.

\- Tu ne me connais pas Potter.

\- Oh que si Evans, je te connais vraiment bien et ça ne sert à rien de débattre avec moi là-dessus.

\- Pourquoi tu te soucies Potter ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu devrais te réjouir que je te laisse tranquillement vaquer à tes bêtises.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Je devrais être content qu'elle me lâche les baskets, elle a raison. Alors pourquoi, je me soucie d'elle ? Parce que tu l'as dans la peau, pauvre idiot. Parce que tu as besoin de la voir aussi vivante que possible. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle te plait, toute en feu, toute en vivacité. »

\- Parce que tu m'as habitué à plus. Peu importe ce qui t'arrive, souris et zappe. Tu m'as habitué aux étincelles, à tes sorts, à tes explosions verbales, à tes réponses de madame-je-sais-tout…

\- Hé !

\- Ben voilà, je te le dis, je préfère mille fois quand tu es en colère que quand tu ressembles à l'ombre de toi-même.

Lily le regarda avec une expression qu'il ne sut déchiffrer, il leva ses bras au ciel en signe de reddition, alors elle sourit. Elle lui sourit avec ses lèvres, comme avec ses yeux. C'est alors que son visage s'illumina, une guirlande venait d'éclater sur les fins traits de James Potter. Il avait rendu son sourire à Lily Evans !

\- Tu es incorrigible et je crois que tu es maso.

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Je suis sérieuse ! Tu m'as littéralement attendu pour me dire de recommencer à te crier dessus et de faire ma préfète ?

\- Entre autres Evans, entre autres. Et toi que me voulais-tu ?

\- Je ne t'attendais pas moi !

\- Avant que Benjy ne se pointe, tu voulais quelque chose.

Lily sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« Trouve quelque chose vite. »

\- Je voulais… Je… Pensais à… Je voulais juste avoir plus d'informations sur Regulus et Sirius.

James fronça les sourcils et baissa les bras, déçu.

\- Sur quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se mettant à marcher.

Elle le suivit et ferma les yeux trois secondes puis poussa un gémissement, qu'il entendit. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif et vit qu'elle était nerveuse.

« Aurait-elle menti ? Voulait-elle autre chose ? » Se demanda le jeune brun.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. C'est tout de même, incroyable. Il a peut-être pas fait de mal cette année, mais il est en train de se faire former pour. Et… Sirius.

Il se tut ne sachant quoi lui révéler, puis il se rappela que son meilleur ami, lui s'était confié à elle, facilement. Sirius Black, le garçon le plus mystérieux, le plus discret sur ses émotions, celui qui rejette l'aide de tout le monde même ses propres amis des fois, celui qui ne parle jamais de ce qui le tracasse, s'était confié à Lily comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle possible.

\- Sirius sait à quoi s'en tenir. Il sait qu'il sera là pour son frère tant qu'il peut être sauvé, le jour où ce sera trop tard, Sirius sait le choix qu'il devra faire.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par trop tard ? Tu penses que Regulus peut encore revenir en arrière ? On parle de Voldemort et pas d'une partie d'échec.

\- Justement et en contre partie avoir la protection de Dumbledore devrait être plus intéressant pour lui que la peur de Voldemort.

\- C'est clair pour nous, le choix ne se pose pas, mais pour quelqu'un qui a grandit dans cette famille de malade mentaux et parmi les dégénérés qui suivent cet ignoble crétin sans cœur chez les Serpentards, je doute que revenir à la raison soit aussi facile. Surtout qu'ils sont assez pathétiques, et ignorant et même idiots de penser qu'ils ont raison…

James éclata de rire.

\- Eh ben voilà, te revoilà. Tes mots doux m'ont manqué.

\- Idiot.

\- Ah ce que tu savais comme ça fait du bien !

\- Crétin, sombre sot, aliéné, arrogant, pathétique, puéril, sale gosse, insensible, idiot… T'en veux encore ?

Il riait franchement et une lueur dansait dans ses yeux, alors elle pressa le pas s'approcha de lui et lui toucha le coude.

\- Mais… Tu as quand même une qualité.

\- Ah bon ? Réussit-il à placer bien qu'il soit encore émoustillé par le bout de doigt qui toucha sa peau nue.

\- Oui, tu restes un vrai Gryffondor.

Il lui sourit avec fierté.

\- Allez tigresse, rentre. Te voilà devant le bureau des surveillants et si ce Benjy t'enlève la garde de tes protégés. Préviens-moi, j'ai plein de moyens pour te faire continuer ce que tu fais en toute sécurité.

\- Et en enfreignant une règle de l'école sûrement.

\- Non, voyons ! Pas une règle, mais plusieurs, pour qui tu me prends ?

Elle sourit et hocha la tête avec exaspération amusée, puis entra.

Revenant sur ses pas, James Potter se sentait si heureux qu'il pensait réussir le plus beau patronus qu'il lui aurait été donné de créer. Il décida d'aller faire un tour aux cuisines avant d'aller à sa salle commune. Il prit plusieurs passages et aperçut Jeremiah Abbott seul dans un couloir. Il esquissa un sourire, sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac et décida qu'il était temps que ce garçon ait une petite raclée bien méritée. Il sortit sa baguette et visa le plafond en cherchant un objet à transformer, quand une autre personne rejoignit le couloir, Darius Weasley.

\- Salut Weasley

\- Abbott.

\- Alors, tu étais où ?

\- Quand ça ?

\- Il y a une heure.

\- En cours bien sûr.

\- Réellement ? Tu n'étais pas près des cuisines quand tu as surpris une conversation ?

\- Non. Non, pas du tout.

\- Très bien. Bonne journée alors.

\- Merci.

Jeremiah continua son chemin, pendant que Weasley le regardait marcher. Dès que le Serdaigle arriva à un autre couloir, Weasley bougea en marmonnant à lui-même.

\- Comme si j'allais le lui dire. Bâtard, comme si j'allais leur expliquer qu'ils ne savent pas jeter d'oubliette. Bande d'ignorants.

\- Tu as raison. Lança la voix de James sous la cape.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Eh bien, à ton avis. Qui je peux être ? Tu n'étais pas en train de me parler à l'instant ?

Darius regarda autours de lui en panique.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Calme-toi Darius, tu m'as parlé je t'ai répondu. Effectivement, il ne faut pas qu'on leur fasse confiance.

\- Mais qui est là bon sang ! Humenom Revelio.

\- Tu sais très bien que nous ne savons pas lancer ce sort. Lança James au hasard.

\- Qui ça nous ? Dit Darius qui essaya de s'approcher de la voix.

Mais James remarquant que le Poufsouffle venait vers lui, dupliqua sa voix qui commença à s'entendre comme un écho.

\- Toi Darius, et moi le subconscient de Darius.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et s'adossa au mur.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Ben rien, nous étions en discussion et je sais qu'on ne bégaie que lorsque nous sommes avec des gens qui nous mettent mal à l'aise pas vrai ? Alors si tu ne bégaies pas c'est que tu sais que nous sommes une seule personne.

James aurait voulu que ses amis soient là. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu une idée aussi brillante. Comme quoi l'habitude de faire des farces pouvait rendre émérite. Il y eut un silence.

\- Pour revenir à notre conversation. Tu es plus intelligent qu'on le croit et c'est bien de le garder pour nous, comme ça personne ne doute de nous, et puis tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi, ils nous ont jeté un Oubliette ? Lança James en ne bougeant pas.

\- Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Tu me le dis.

\- Alors tu dois savoir pourquoi ils nous ont jeté ce sort !

\- Je sais que ça n'a pas marché, mais je pense qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on sache.

\- Bien sûr ils ne voulaient pas qu'on sache que cette petite peste et Jeremiah font chanter les gens et se promènent avec du polynectar partout, bien sûr qu'ils voulaient que j'oublie parce qu'ils se disent que je dois sûrement être le genre à aller raconter quoique ce soit. Comme si quelqu'un me croyait !

\- Arrête de nous faire du mal. Lança James qui retenait son rire.

Puis il partit en courant, il devait retrouver Jeremiah. Il pesta de ne pas avoir la carte sur lui et s'en voulut d'avoir à ce point oublié l'existence de ce garçon. Il arpenta les couloirs longtemps encore et revint bredouille. Il s'empressa de raconter sa mésaventure à Rémus qui resta perplexe.

\- Les gars, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Lança Peter qui les rejoignit près du saule cogneur en courant.

\- Quoi ? Demandèrent les deux Gryffondors.

\- Régulus ne revient pas, ils disent qu'ils doivent encore enquêter, je crois qu'ils ne croient pas Marlène et je crois aussi que la ministre veut mettre sa main sur lui pour montrer qu'elle fait quelque chose.

\- Qui t'a dit tout ça ?

\- Frank, je l'ai entendu parler avec Susan tout à l'heure.

James se mit à tourner en rond.

« Jeremiah et une fille font chanter les gens… Regulus mangemort, Malefoy qui donne des ordres… Avery, Mulciber, Nott, Rogue qui ont toujours des alibis… Les nés-moldus toujours en danger… Maintenant, c'est sûr Regulus porte le chapeau pour les vrais attaquants dans le château, ça doit sûrement être un Serpentard, pour qu'il le surveille de si près. Mais aussi pourquoi faire porter le chapeau à Regulus… Ou ils ne savent pas qu'il veut devenir mangemort et donc son isolement fait de lui la cible idéale, ou justement c'est quelqu'un d'aussi tordu pour vouloir le griller et prendre sa place en tant que mangemort. Qui pourrait être la fille ? »


	32. Une goutte, un vase, des fracas

**Une goutte, un vase, une multitude de fracas.**

James rumina longtemps dans son coin, le temps que Rémus et Peter se donnent tous les comptes rendus entendus et compris récemment. Sirius les rejoint, la carte du maraudeur à la main. Rémus la lui prit, pendant que Peter mit à jour les nouvelles pour Sirius.

\- Il faut chercher la fille.

\- Quelle fille ?

\- Jeremiah et la fille, il y'a une fille et il faut qu'on fasse parler Darius.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais elle ne risque pas de te plaire James.

\- Quoi ? Demanda James à l'adresse de Rémus.

\- On doit utiliser Lily pour s'approcher de Darius, il lui dira sûrement ce qu'il en est.

\- Je ne pense pas que Lily accepte déjà. Interrompit Peter.

\- Je pense que si. Déclara Sirius.

James regarda ses amis à tour de rôle.

\- Il ne lui plait pas de toute façon.

\- Et depuis quand tu sais qui lui plait ou non ? Demanda Sirius en riant.

\- Je sais que toi non plus, tu ne lui plais pas. Lança James en lui tirant la langue.

\- Je peux me transformer le soir et écouter toutes les conversations qui nous paraissent louche. Proposa Peter en revenant au sujet principal.

\- Oui, on surveillera la carte et lors de mes rondes je ferai en sorte de surveiller toutes les réunions cachées et toi Pete, tu m'aideras en te faufilant en tant que rat.

\- C'est génial comme plan.

\- James tu as encore des cheveux de Rowley ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Yep !

\- Alors il est temps de rentrer dans le dortoir de mon frère à nouveau.

\- Faut faire gaffe, la dernière fois, j'ai failli me faire surprendre. Lança James. Moi, je vais m'occuper personnellement de ce Jeremiah.

\- Bien alors, je pense qu'on a un plan.

\- Qui parle à Lily ?

\- Moi. Lança James.

\- Certainement pas, elle ne pense que toutes tes idées sont idiotes. Lança Sirius. Moi.

\- Tu sais qu'elle te trouve encore plus bête que moi, qu'elle pense que toutes les idées que tu as sont en relation avec le sexe ?

\- Je vais le faire, faut vous calmer vous deux ! Lança Rémus.

Les quatre garçons rirent et soudain Rémus eut à nouveau le sentiment que Sirius n'était pas tout à fait honnête. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il ignora ce sentiment. Il devait avoir des preuves avant d'accuser un ami qui a pris autant de risque pour lui, et si Sirius mentait à coup sûr, il devait d'abord savoir pourquoi. Cette histoire n'avait sûrement aucun rapport avec les attaques de Poudlard, il avait sûrement fait une bêtise ailleurs et devait la régler maintenant. C'était tout le mal que souhaitait Rémus.

* * *

\- Je vous assure que je n'étais pas dans la grande salle. Gideon m'a accompagné jusqu'au terrain. La personne qui prenait son petit déjeuner n'était pas moi, croyez-moi professeur.

\- Je vais devoir attendre le retour de Prewett et de Podmore, Mademoiselle McKinnon. Lança Dumbledore.

\- Donc, vous ne me croyez pas !

\- Vous êtes très proche de Sirius Black non ?

\- Et alors ? Lança Marlène avec défi.

\- Vous a-t-il demandé de mentir ?

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi, c'est moi qui ai trouvé Regulus, Sirius n'a même pas voulu faire quoique ce soit pour ça. Tellement il était sous le choc !

\- Mademoiselle, je suis obligé de vous questionner comme les autres, bien que je ne pense pas que vous soyez coupable, mais par moments, il est difficile pour l'être de se séparer des gens aimés peu importe les erreurs qu'ils font.

\- Professeur, tout ce que je vous ai raconté est la stricte vérité et rien n'est difficile ou on est du bon ou du mauvais côté. Sirius est du bon !

\- Bien, je pense que vous avez un cours dans une heure, vous pouvez vous en aller.

\- Merci. Lança Marlène sèchement.

Elle sortit et ragea contre son directeur longtemps en marmonnant des insultes inaudibles.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et les bonnes nouvelles se firent rare, Février prenait fin, l'hiver était toujours rude, Alice fêta son anniversaire avec Frank, seuls dans la salle commune du préfet-en-chef. Régulus était toujours absent de l'école. Marlène et Sirius paraissaient à présent comme deux malfrats qui avaient essayé de couvrir l'attaquant et Rémus fut hospitalisé plus longtemps après la pleine lune de ce mois-ci. Seule une seule chose s'était avérée bonne pour les Gryffondors, ils gagnèrent leur match contre les Poufsouffles.

Mars pointait son nez, Lily avait enfin décidé de reprendre ses entrainements, elle ne s'entendait plus vraiment avec Benjy depuis qu'il l'avait accusé d'être imprudente, mais ils étaient d'accord sur un point, ces enfants avaient besoin de soutien moral ainsi que physique pour ces épreuves et surtout pour le futur incertain. Sirius et James passaient leur temps sur leurs cibles, pendant que Peter et Rémus continuaient d'épier autours d'eux. Marlène elle, bien que plus proche de Sirius, n'avait pas du tout tenté quoique ce soit. Bien au contraire, elle s'approchait de Benjy Fenwick et ce dernier semblait l'apprécier de plus en plus.

Les maraudeurs furent plus calme, le château ne reçut pas de farces signés par eux depuis un mois. Ils ne manquaient certainement pas de retenus pour insolence, ou pour dépassement de couvre-feu, mais le château était en paix. Les attaques aussi avaient cessé, vu que le principal suspect était hors de vue, les vrais coupables ne voulaient plus attirer l'attention sur eux.

La veille de l'anniversaire de Rémus, ce dernier était en ronde avec Lily. Ils riaient de bon train, lorsque ce dernier décida de sauter sur l'occasion.

\- Assez parlé de mes désastres amoureux…

\- Tu veux dire absence de désastre amoureux. Corrigea Lily en souriant.

\- Mais pas tout est désastreux, tu sais que les garçons et moi faisons encore des recherches.

\- Je m'en doutais, je n'ai pas eu à ramasser de bombabouses, de feux d'artifice ou autres objets farfelues depuis deux semaines…

\- Ça te manque on dirait.

\- A vrai dire oui. Avoua Lily en riant cette fois-ci.

\- Ça doit te manquer de coller James, Sirius et Peter.

\- Et toi aussi je te signale.

\- Oh ça va, tu ne m'as jamais pris sur le coup.

\- C'est vrai ! Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

\- Tu vas sûrement te mettre à crier vu que deux d'entre nous font des choses interdites.

\- Laisse-moi deviner du polynectar.

\- Exactement.

\- Potter s'y colle encore ?

\- Non, Sirius cette fois.

Il raconta le plan en détail des maraudeurs en omettant des détails tel que la transformation de Peter en rat, ou l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité ou même l'aide précieuse dont ils bénéficient grâce à la carte du maraudeur que Lily ne connait pas. Et bien sûr il laissa l'information concernant Darius et Jeremiah jusqu'à la fin, en modifiant un peu la mésaventure de James.

\- Il a dupliqué sa voix en se cachant derrière une armure ? Demanda Lily à moitié abasourdie à moitié jalouse.

\- Exactement.

\- Comment il a fait ça ?

\- Il peut te montrer, il suffit que tu lui demandes, c'est un bon professeur.

\- Plutôt mourir que d'avouer à Potter que j'ai besoin de son aide. Il se prend déjà pour Merlin, pas la peine de lui donner de quoi se sentir encore plus arrogant.

Rémus éclata de rire.

\- Mais que voulait cacher Jeremiah ?

\- On ne sait pas et personne ne semble vraiment être ami avec Darius pour que nous puissions demander, je ne sais même pas s'il a déjà parlé à quelqu'un dans ce château, enfin à part toi… Lança Rémus avec un clin d'œil.

\- Il est juste timide, le pauvre.

\- Un peu trop, vraiment si on pouvait juste savoir ce qu'ils avaient à cacher je pense qu'on pourra avancer. Tu peux aider ?

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas une idée par hasard ?

\- Franchement, je doute que tes amis veuillent de mon aide. Sauf Sirius peut-être et encore toutes les fois où j'ai essayé de lui tendre la main, il devenait orgueilleux.

\- C'est tout Sirius et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient leur mot à dire. Tu es plus ingénieuse que la moitié d'entre nous réunie.

\- Arrête de me flatter et dis moi ce que tu as besoin que je fasse, Lupin ! Lança-t-elle en imitant la voix de Mcgonagall.

\- Alors tu veux aider ?

\- Bien sûr que je veux aider.

\- Même si tu risques de faire des choses interdites.

\- J'éviterai de les faire et je les rendrai non interdites.

\- Voilà, ce que je disais. Un petit génie.

\- Tu veux que j'essaie de tirer les vers du nez de Darius. C'est ça ?

\- Tu pourrais ?

\- Rémus… C'est moi ! Je sais que c'est ce que tu voulais me demander. Déclara-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- Bon, ok. Tu m'as démasqué.

\- Ça marche, à condition, je te dis ce qu'il en est si tu continues à me donner des informations concernant ce que vous trouvez.

\- Marché conclu.

\- Marché conclu. Dit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendit.

\- Alors tu fais quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais tu dois y être bien sûr. Peu importe ce qu'on fabrique.

\- Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi Rémus, mais pas pour te suivre dans des trips du genre aller à un pub à Londres en volant sur des balais. Jamais !

\- On n'a jamais fait ça !

\- Alors ne t'inspire pas de cette idée.

La soirée se termina sans encombre. Le château restait étonnamment silencieux.

\- Bonne nuit Lily.

\- Bonne nuit Rémus.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, à quelques heures de l'anniversaire de Rémus. Lily trouva le château encore plus calme après sa ronde avec son ami, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils fabriquaient quelque chose. Elle s'apprêta à monter dans son dortoir quand elle entendit des voix se disputer derrière la grosse dame. Elle sortit et trouva Alice et Frank.

\- Oh désolée !

Elle referma la porte et entra, quand elle entendit Frank crier de plus belle et le portrait s'ouvrir. Elle accourut vers Alice, quand elle vit que ce n'était pas elle.

\- Tu me le paieras ! Lança James à l'adresse de Frank.

\- Tu menaces le préfet-en-chef ?

\- Je suis son capitaine d'équipe, moi il ne peut rien contre moi, même Mcgonagal m'a classé dans les cas désespérés.

\- Laisse-moi deviner il t'a donné une retenue.

\- Pire, il se disputait avec ta copine, au moment où j'allais me faufiler dans un autre couloir en attendant qu'ils finissent, il m'a aperçut, s'est mis à hurler, m'a menacé de venir le voir en vitesse, je n'ai pas voulu, il a retranché des points.

\- Combien ?

\- Cinquante.

\- Hein ! tu nous as fait déjà perdre cinquante avant-hier ! Tu vas donc jamais t'arrêter et puis qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore dehors ?

\- Evans, je viens de me faire sermonner déjà, ce que tu dis rentre par-là et sort par-là. lança-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu faisais quoi dehors ? J'ai dit. Redemanda-t-elle sans crier.

\- Je trottais…

\- Pourquoi Rémus et moi on ne t'a pas trouvé ? Il connaissait déjà où tu étais, donc il a du me faire passer par d'autres chemins pour ne pas te croiser et te laisser planifier dieu sait je ne sais quoi.

\- Dix points pour Gryffondors, bravo miss Evans. Excellent. Se moqua-t-il en imitant Slughorn.

\- Ta gueule ! Tu sais quoi, je sais probablement ce que tu fabriquais, entre traumatiser une Serdaigle dans un placard à balai ou suivre un Serdaigle, le choix n'est pas très large pour ta personne.

\- Ah ! Donc tu me connais bien aussi…

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et se mit à enlever sa cape, il resta en chemise et retira sa cravate qu'il enroula sur son poignet, il retira sa chemise de son pantalon, laissant entrevoir une partie de son ventre pour quelques secondes puis la lâcha. Ensuite, il mit ses pieds sur la table basse et posa sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil en respirant un bon coup. Lily assistant à toute la scène attendit qu'il soit absolument à son aise pour lui frapper le crâne avec la cape qu'il venait d'enlever.

\- Tu te crois dans le château de ton père. Lève-toi, couvre-feu dépassé depuis des années.

\- Loin de là, dans le château de mon père, il n'y a pas de rousse qui m'empêche de dormir. A vrai dire, je devrais lui proposer ce service. Une petite rouquine comme toi qui ne me laisserait jamais dormir !

\- Espèce de vaurien !

Il ricana et enleva les pieds de la table, puis tapota la place libre à côté de lui.

\- Dans tes rêves ! Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper une quelconque allergie.

\- Tu risques d'attraper une addiction, au pire, pas d'allergie.

\- Addiction. Haha ! A quoi ? Aux petits pois qui prennent la place de ta cervelle ou de l'espèce de réglisse interminable qui te fait office de cheveux.

\- Avant tu t'attaquais qu'à mon cerveau depuis quand tu insultes mon physique aussi ? Ne me dis pas que maintenant tu remarques que j'en ai un. Lança-t-il en bombant son torse.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter puis il tourna la tête vers la cheminée en face, lui offrant son profil superbe. Elle sentit des frissons la parcourir et décida d'ignorer son état. Elle pensait à une réponse, elle devait répondre et vite.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait que je sois aveugle pour ne pas voir tes cheveux. C'est inratable, comme la barbe d'Hagrid.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose des tiens.

\- Non ! Mes cheveux à moi sont dociles !

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, je ne les ai pas touchés mais ils paraissent réellement soyeux, flamboyant et inratable.

\- Tu… quoi ?

\- Oui, oui, je te drague Lily Evans et faudra t'y faire.

Lily devint rouge tomate et lui tourna le dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir sa réaction et avant qu'il n'ait ajouté un mot elle lui jeta un sort. James commença à se gonfler et prit de la hauteur, elle le regarda avec un sourire taquin, puis éclata de rire et enfin leva le sort. Elle continuait à rire et il ne put se mettre en colère contre elle.

Dire que des mois de cela, seul un Colloshoo, l'avait poussé à la torturer pendant des semaines, maintenant, elle le gonflait et le dégonflait à volonté et ce simple rire lui pardonnait tout. Il lui pardonnait même d'être aussi méchante avec lui, il lui pardonnait de faire de lui ce que bon lui semblait s'il arrivait à lui rendre ce rire qu'elle ne laissait filtrer que rarement devant lui.

Alors il rit, il rit avec elle et de lui. Chose qu'il ne laissa jamais personne auparavant faire. Il était orgueilleux, arrogant et intouchable. Voilà qui était James Potter avant Lily Evans.

\- Ne t'avise jamais de faire ça encore ! Entonna-t-elle avec un ton qu'elle voulait colérique mais que le rire camoufla.

\- Il ne faut jamais me dire jamais Evans. Répondit James en lui offrant son sourire le plus beau.

Elle se remit à rire ne sachant même pas pour quelle raison. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose quand elle se retrouvait avec lui et ce depuis son rêve.

\- Va dormir par pitié tu me donnes mal à la tête. Et tu me rends mauvaise, me revoilà qui rejette des sorts à nouveau.

\- Tu me donnes mal au cœur et pourtant je ne te jette pas de sort. Faut se contrôler ma fille !

\- Mal au cœur laisse-moi rire. Tu en as un, déjà ? Et puis je ne dis que ce qui est vrai, ce n'est même pas de la méchanceté.

\- Qui t'a dit que ce sont tes mots qui font mal ?

\- Alors quoi mes petits poings que tu aimes tordre ?

Il se leva contourna le fauteuil se plaça en face d'elle, regarda ses mains, s'en moqua et puis colla son regard au sien, il le soutint avec toute l'intensité qu'il pouvait, elle le lui rendit sans jamais vaciller, alors il s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Puis elle paniqua, elle le vit approcher son visage dangereusement du sien.

\- Les garçons sont tous des cons ! Cria Alice en les faisant sursauter.

Lily fit deux pas en arrière, et pivota, puis reconnut la personne qui venait de traverser le portrait. Alice ne marchait pas, elle volait presque, emportée par une colère sans précédent.

\- Vous nous laissez poireauter pendant des années, puis quand on s'intéresse à vous et qu'on vous montre qu'on tient à vous, vous nous sortez des excuses bidons de jalousie ! Toute l'école sait que je lui cours après depuis un millénaire, qu'il me plait vraiment et lui il me fait une crise parce que j'ai passé la journée avec Fenwick !

James Potter regarda encore Lily droit dans les yeux et lui offrit son fameux sourire en coin avant de murmurer un « bon courage » qu'elle lut sur ses lèvres et de disparaitre. Lily tendit sa main impulsivement, comme pour le retenir, quand elle réalisa son geste et se rétracta. Heureusement pour elle, James avait déjà tourné son dos et Alice était toujours aveuglée par sa colère.

\- Tu vas où comme ça toi ? Tu l'as enragé encore plus ! On commençait à peine à se réconcilier quand tu apparais de nulle part !

\- Fawley, j'y peux rien si ton copain n'a pas confiance en toi. Booooonne nuiiiit. Lança-t-il en esquivant un oreiller et en courant dans les escaliers.

Lily souriait ce qui eut pour effet d'enrager Alice.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Mais non. Pourquoi il est jaloux de Benjy ?

\- Parce que toutes les filles de l'école sont amoureuses de lui. Et c'est cette connasse de Susan qui nous a vu nous parler aussi longtemps qui a mis des idées bizarres dans la tête de Frank.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui, toi ?

\- C'est Mcgonagal qui m'a conseillé de le voir après mon conseil d'orientation.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Alice s'assit et se tourna vers son amie en croisant les bras.

\- Je veux devenir Legilimens.

\- Vraiment ? C'est…

\- Inattendu, je sais. Mais c'est Mcgo qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille et tu sais le plus terrible dans tout cela, c'est que c'est parce que je vois ce que le père de Frank et ma mère subissent, je veux être prête aussi, je veux aider. Et Benjy a fait des études sur ça.

\- Tu as tenté d'expliquer ça à Frank.

\- Il ne veut rien entendre, parce que j'ai oublié d'aller déjeuner avec lui. Il dit que je trouve Benjy si intéressant que j'en oublie mon propre petit ami.

Le portrait s'ouvrit laissant passer Sirius.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Mais vous êtes tous dehors ou quoi ? S"étonna Lily.

\- Oui, dans pas longtemps tu verras Peter entrer aussi. Lança ce dernier en reprenant son souffle.

\- Bon sang, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de laisser Rémus me guider lors de nos rondes.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de râler quand elle entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers du dortoir.

\- Ah Cornedrue, te voilà donc ! Lança Sirius en ignorant la présence d'Alice et Lily.

Rémus rejoignit la compagnie à son tour et grimaça en voyant Lily et Alice présentes.

\- Bon, c'est quoi ce plan ? Demanda Lily en voyant que les garçons n'étaient pas là par hasard. Vous allez quelque part ?

Peter entra à ce moment précis.

\- Pris la main dans le sac !

\- Lily, nous devons aller quelque part. Lança Rémus.

\- A minuit. J'en doute. Vous allez encore nous faire perdre des points.

\- C'est important…

Il se tourna vers ses autres amis et avant d'avoir la confirmation qu'il cherchait, la curiosité d'Alice était déjà piquée à vif.

\- Ok. Mais on vient. Lança Alice.

\- Hors de question ! Crièrent Sirius, James et Lily en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Marlène qui descendait les escaliers en fuyant, suivie de près par Ayni.

\- C'est la fête ! Cria Sirius.

\- Vos lits tout le monde. Hurla Ayni. Marlène aussi, je ne t'ai pas suivi jusqu'ici pour que te laisser filer aux cuisines en toute impunité.

Le portrait pivota laissant entrer le professeur Dumbledore et Dorcas Meadowes. Tout le monde se figea sur place. Le directeur les regarda un après l'autre, il retrancha dix points seulement et sortit en traînant des pieds.

\- J'adore cette maison. Lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Ayni finit par rouler les yeux et lever les bras au ciel puis monta dormir en ayant la promesse de chez Lily qu'elle enverrait tout le monde au lit. Seulement dès qu'Ayni disparut, les quatre garçons regardèrent les quatre autres filles et se mirent à parler entre eux.

\- Lily sait déjà tout, Marlène est de notre côté et ferait ce qu'il faudra pour aider, comme ce qu'elle a fait pour Sirius… Commença Rémus.

\- Alice, on peut compter sur elle aussi. Elle nous a toujours prouvé ça… Continua James.

\- Dorcas aussi. Lança Peter.

\- Bon, alors on les emmène ? Demanda Sirius.

\- On veut vraiment faire ça, les inclure dans nos secrets ? Surenchérit Peter.

\- Oui, on peut. Conclut James.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Demanda Marlène impatiente.

\- On doit aller quelque part, nous avons des infos concernant les attaques, qui est partant ? Interrogea Peter.

\- Vous n'allez nulle part ! Lança Lily.

\- Lily, ferme les yeux pour une fois. Demanda Alice.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à vous dire les filles et pas dans cette salle. Surenchérit Dorcas.

\- Mais vous êtes tous devenus fous, vous ne sortez pas d'ici ! S'écria Lily en barrant le chemin à ses amis et les maraudeurs.

\- Petrificus Totalus. Lança James.

Lily se raidit et tomba sur le sol, pendant que Dorcas poussait un cri, que Marlène tapait James et que les garçons se pliaient de rire.

\- Ecoutez, il faut filer par deux. Je ramène avec moi ma furie. Peter vous montre le chemin …Peter utilise les pièces moldus pour leur montrer le chemin.

\- Bien, qui me suit en premier ? Demanda le jeune homme fièrement.

Sirius, Peter et Dorcas sortirent en même temps, puis Peter revint deux minutes plus tard afin d'emmener Alice et Rémus, qui furent suivis par Marlène puis Lily portée par James sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils marchèrent doucement, suivant les tintements légers des pièces ensorcelés sur les murs en briques. Les torches s'éteignant dans leur chemin, par précaution, ils ne devaient faire confiance qu'aux sons mélodieux des pièces. Dès que le son cessait, un « Lumos » faible était lancé par Peter, pour montrer le passage secret ou devaient se faufiler les couples. Peter se transformait tout au long du chemin, raison pour laquelle, il éteignait les lumières, puis se retransformait lorsque ses amis arrivaient à destination. Seule Marlène fut accompagnée par Peter le jeune homme et non le rat, puisqu'elle ne voyait pas James et Lily derrière elle, Peter ne voulait pas la laisser croire qu'elle prendrait le chemin seule. Il entra après Marlène en laissant la porte du passage secret ouverte. James enleva la cape en mettant Lily en face de lui, pour qu'elle ne le voie pas la ranger, puis entra à son tour, en portant la jeune rousse contre lui.

La porte qu'ils traversèrent se trouva être un miroir et James dû se baisser pour ne pas heurter son front contre l'encadrement, il porta Lily plus proche de son corps et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce contact, dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte-miroir derrière lui et sentit le sol mou sous ses pieds. Il fixa le sol et y vit une moquette grise. Il avança de quelques pas encore avant d'entendre des murmures.

\- Alors où sommes-nous ? Demanda Dorcas.

\- C'est le quatrième étage. Lança Alice. J'ai compté. C'est un passage secret ?

\- Oui. Déclara Peter. Je l'ai trouvé par hasard, cette semaine.

\- Par hasard, mon œil. Lança Alice.

James entra dans le petit espace où se trouvaient déjà les six autres Gryffondors. Il déposa Lily doucement sur la moquette, s'éloigna d'elle en vitesse et fit de Rémus son bouclier. Il donna la potion servant à la ranimer à Alice qui la lui administra. Dès qu'elle retrouva sa mobilité, elle se jeta sur lui, ne prenant pas Rémus en pitié.

\- Espèce de taré ! Espèce de malade mental. Rémus pousse toi, ou je te tues avec ! Cria Lily.

\- Calme-toi, Evans, c'était pour que tu viennes avec nous.

\- Que je me calme ! Rémus pousse toi.

\- Je veux bien, mais…

Rémus ne réussit pas à se détacher de l'emprise de James ou même éviter la baguette de Lily.

\- Faut sauver Rémus ! S'écria Sirius.

\- Hé ! Je suis ton ami aussi, je te signale. Cria James.

\- Flipendo, Expeliarmus.

Le premier sort rata James et Rémus se retrouva au sol. Il fut ranimé en vitesse, mais James n'était plus à l'abri. La baguette de Lily était sur sa pomme d'Adam et la sienne s'était écroulée par terre.

\- Vous allez me regarder me faire tabasser par une fille ?

\- Elle va te montrer la fille ce qu'elle vaut ! Tarentallegra !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Sirius enleva le sort pour aider son ami, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Lily.

\- Expeliarmus. Lança-t-elle en récupérant à présent les baguettes de James et Sirius.

\- Bon, Lily, il ne te voulait pas de mal. Tenta Rémus.

\- Il m'a PETRIFIE et porté comme un vulgaire vase pendant trois étages !

\- Allez rouge. Ça va, il a été idiot sur ce coup, mais avoue que tu ne serais jamais venu sinon et que tu nous aurais pas laissé passer, enfin pour eux, moi, je serais sorti quand même.

\- Ça ne nous aide pas Marlène. Murmura Alice en riant.

\- Lily, on n'a besoin de toi ici, alors peut-être cette fois-ci tu passes l'éponge ok ? Demanda Dorcas.

\- Non mais vous êtes tous de son côté ! Il m'a pétrifié !

\- Pétrifie-moi si ça va te calmer. Lança James en se marrant. Mais vite comme ça on commence notre petite réunion.

\- Silencio ! Cria-t-elle. Ne me dis pas quoi faire !

Il lui fit une grimace qu'elle changea en coup de poing, elle rendit sa baguette à Sirius puis enleva le sort à James. Ce dernier envoya un sort en cachette sur la tête de Lily transformant ses pointes de cheveux en marshmallow roses et bleus qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Peter, Dorcas et Rémus virent la scène mais ne dirent rien, pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Marlène s'assit, elle, près de Lily et d'Alice, n'ayant plus la jeune rousse dans son champs de vision, pendant que Sirius s'asseyait près de Lily et James près de lui, fermant ainsi le cercle qu'ils avaient formés. Il se trouvait exactement dans le champ de vision de Lily et ne pouvait s'empêcher de réprimer des sourires moqueurs.

\- Bon, vous avez intérêt à ce que ce soit important.

\- Attends, j'ai une surprise. Lança Peter qui sortit des bières à beurres et des gâteaux de derrière les petits coffres qui remplissaient la salle grise. Joyeux anniversaire Rémus.

Il distribua les boissons et les gâteaux avec l'aide de Sirius et Dorcas, puis se rassit.

\- Joyeux anniversaire. Lancèrent les autres.

Rémus sentit son cœur battre lorsqu'il réalisa que Dorcas, elle, ne lui avait rien dit et qu'il se trouvait pour la première fois dans la même pièce qu'elle sans qu'elle y soit obligée. Il sourit timidement à tout le monde, les remercia et baissa les yeux sur sa boisson.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Rémus. Déclara Dorcas en regardant ses pieds.

Tous les autres regardèrent Rémus qui avait les yeux plus grands que le globe terrestre. Il bégaya un remerciement et se tourna vers Alice. Les garçons se jetèrent sur Rémus l'écrasant sur le sol.

\- Allez câlin général ! Cria Sirius. Mais ne touchez pas mes cheveux ! Pas mes cheveux j'ai dit ! Fawley !

Tout le monde entoura Rémus et Lily se trouva collé à James, alors elle en profita et lui lança un Stupéfix. Les autres se retournèrent choqués en voyant le corps de James tomber à terre.

\- C'est juste l'émotion, il est trop sensible. Lança Lily en enjambant son corps comme s'il était un détritus.

\- Oh c'est toi ? Demanda Marlène. Quelle mesquine ! Le pauvre.

Le reste de la bande se mit à rire quand Sirius demanda à Lily de le laisser revenir parmi eux.

\- Fi…ni…te… Oups ça ne marche pas. Déclara-t-elle en ricanant.

\- Lily ! Lança Marlène.

\- Finita ?

Alice était pliée de rire.

\- Finitate ?

Cette fois-ci personne ne put aider James, l'hilarité générale eut raison d'eux.

\- Finite.

\- Tu es une vraie peste. Cria James. Frapper quelqu'un à dos, ce n'est pas très courageux.

\- Me parle pas de courage, tu viens de te cacher derrière ton meilleur ami, dont l'anniversaire était à l'instant. Tu n'as pas à parler de courage.

\- Il adore qu'on lui fasse des câlins par derrière ! S'expliqua James.

\- La prochaine fois, toi et moi en duel. On verra à ce moment-là si tu fais moins le malin !

\- Ouuuuh ! Crièrent les autres.

\- Evans, toi et moi en duel résultera en toi et moi ayant des petits bébés Potter.

\- Hé frère, tu es fou, ne provoque pas la bête. Lança Sirius en ricanant.

\- Quoi ? Cria Lily.

\- Finite. Murmura Rémus en direction des cheveux de Lily.

\- Non, mais franchement, faudrait vous trouvez une solution vous deux, vous êtes insupportable et je suis sûre qu'une nuit torride réglera vos problèmes. Continua Sirius.

\- Bon, bon… Commençons, avant que Lily ne vous castre vous deux. Lança Marlène pour sauver son amie qui commençait à rougir.

Alice remarqua que Lily n'était pas en colère ou choquée de cette remarque, mais qu'elle avait plus l'air mal à l'aise ou confuse, elle se jura de lui en parler dès que cet assemblement improvisé eut pris fin.

\- Qui commence ?

\- Je propose que vous nous dites vous en êtes où ? Comme ça on vous donne la suite. Lança Sirius.

\- Qui nous dit que vous nous donnerez toute l'information ? Demanda Dorcas.

\- On vous aurait ramené dans un passage secret qu'on vient de découvrir pourquoi sinon ? A quoi bon, planifier tout ça, si on comptait vous mentir ? On aurait juste pu tous vous pétrifier et vous laisser dans la salle commune.

\- Oui, comme cet idiot.

\- Je ne t'ai pas laissé, je t'ai emmené en transport VIP contre mon corps. Répondit James à l'attaque de Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, regarde par exemple Sirius, tu emmènes plein de monde dans des placards sans que ça veuille vouloir dire quoique ce soit. Déclara Marlène.

\- Bon les enfants, vos linges sales c'est après ! Déclara Rémus. Lily, Marlène, James et Sirius vous pensez qu'on peut parler d'autres choses que de vous ?

Dorcas émit un léger sourire, qui eut pour effet de ranimer le cœur de Rémus.

\- Bon, tout le monde ici sait que Regulus n'est pas vraiment le coupable pas vrai ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Oui.

Alice et Dorcas ignoraient cependant que le jeune Black tentait de rejoindre le mage noir.

\- Vous vous rappelez de Jeremiah Abbott ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, lui et une certaine fille, voire plusieurs personnes même sont sûrement derrière les attaques, ils ont fait subir Oubliette à Darius et Abbott a déjà attaqué Lily en prétendant être sous Imperium, chose qu'il n'était pas.

\- Vous savez ça comment ? Demanda Lily.

\- James s'est fait passé pour Sabrina Dumas son ex petite amie, d'ailleurs je dois avouer qu'il fait une très bonne imitation…

\- Sirius… Lança Rémus.

\- …Oui, et donc il lui a fait un peu de dragouille et a commencé à utiliser sa langue de vipère pour descendre Mademoiselle Evans ici présente.

\- Pourquoi Sabrina aurait envie de me descendre ? Demanda Lily. Pourquoi il y croirait ?

\- Ceci est une autre histoire, miss Evans. Lança Potter. Le fait est que je lui ai un peu tiré les vers du nez en parlant en mal de toi.

Lily roula des yeux.

\- Alors il s'est mis à se vanter qu'il t'a bien donné une raclée. Je lui ai demandé si c'était réellement lui ou il voulait juste se vanter, il m'a dit que c'était lui, j'ai prétendu ne pas le croire, alors il m'a raconté toute la scène en m'expliquant exactement ce qui s'était passé et comment il avait prétendu qu'il était sous un sort, qu'il avait menti à Dumbledore. Je l'ai encouragé en lui disant qu'il avait bien fait. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il ne s'en est pris qu'à toi, alors qu'il y avait pire. Il a dit que tu n'étais pas la seule victime, ensuite, il s'est tut. Sans oublier qu'un peu avant nous avons su que lui et une certaine fille avaient jeté des oubliettes sur Darius, parce qu'il avait entendu une conversation près des cuisines…

\- Oui, il avait entendu Jeremiah parler à une fille, qui était caché derrière le portrait de la poire, ils parlaient d'un groupe appelé le Lautus. Déclara Lily. Pour l'instant j'en ne sais pas plus, c'est difficile de faire parler Darius.

\- Si ça se trouve c'est une fille de Gryffondor. Lança Dorcas.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Il y a une taupe, chez les Gryffondors… Je le sais. Affirma Dorcas.


	33. Aucune pitié

**_Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews encore une fois._**

 ** _Je précise que le chapitre 27 me paraissait trop long alors je l'ai divisé en deux selon les intrigues et voici le nouveau chapitre._**

 ** _L'année étant presque fini, je pense à rendre "Ne Jamais Dire Non A Un Potter" une saga de plusieurs parties, sinon je vais me retrouver avec une histoire avec 130 chapitres. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, en attendant régalez-vous, plusieurs énigmes vont se résoudrent._**

 ** _Donnez-moi vos théories ;)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Aucune pitié**

Le reste de l'assemblée afficha une mine choquée, sauf Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Lança Marlène.

\- Information reçue par Dumbledore lui-même.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est pour ça qu'il était dans notre salle commune ?

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il est partout encore plus qu'avant, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il y'a plusieurs Dumbledore.

\- C'est normal, il ne sait plus en qui faire confiance. Lança Peter.

\- Bien sûr qu'il sait, il a juste besoin de preuve, c'est le plus grand Légilimens de son temps, on ne peut berner Dumbledore aussi facilement. Corrigea Alice.

Lily baissa les yeux en sentant le regard de James sur elle.

\- Alors ce Jeremiah est le chef ? Demanda Alice.

\- Je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas la tête pensante, il doit être comme les autres, juste un pion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- La conversation que j'ai entendue ce soir. Lança Peter.

Tout le monde fut toute ouï.

\- Jeremiah se faisait sermonner par Selwyne, au début je n'y ai pas prêté attention, tout le monde savait que ce dernier voulait être à la place de Frank, donc jouer au préfet-au-chef était normal, il le réprimandait concernant certains mots de passe, je me suis dit en plus c'est le petit ami de Susan donc forcément, il est comme elle. Mais en écoutant plus, je me suis rendu compte qu'il lui reprochait d'avoir perdu les mots de passe de la semaine que Frank avait changé.

\- Oui, Frank change plus souvent les mots de passe, parce que Susan passe son temps à les donner à son petit ami.

\- Selwyne s'en doute, donc au lieu de les prendre de chez Susan, maintenant il les vole carrément du bureau des préfets en suivant Frank.

\- Vous croyez qu'il fait ça parce qu'il fait parti de ce groupe ?

\- Forcément il a besoin d'accéder partout.

\- Ne sautons pas vite sur les conclusions. Lança Lily. Vous quatre avez volé plus de choses que tout le monde, ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Il est à Serpentard… Commença James

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, Dorcas et Dumbledore viennent de nous affirmer que quelqu'un de Gryffondor aussi faisait parti de ce groupe de taré.

\- …Je n'ai pas fini et il fait parti des gens qui n'apprécient que les sangs-purs, il doute que Barthélémius Rowley est né-moldu et passe son temps à se moquer de lui et le rabaisser.

\- James a peut-être raison concernant Selwyne et les Serpentards, ils savent forcément que Barth est né-moldu à présent, il a été enfermé pendant une demi journée dans un placard. Ou plus tôt, j'ai été enfermé, quand j'avais son apparence. Lança Sirius.

\- Hein ! quand ça ?

\- Hier.

\- Qui a fait ça ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Mulciber, Boyle et Selwyne, après m'avoir traité de bouse de dragon et de plein d'autres noms mignons.

\- Où était le vrai Rowley ?

\- En cours. Je connais son emploi par cœur, t'inquiète. Rassura Sirius.

\- On pense quoi d'Avery et sa bande alors ? Demanda Alice.

\- Ils sont lâches. Déclara Sirius. Ils ne font pas grand-chose, ils ont trop peur de Dumbledore maintenant qu'ils sont sous leur toit.

\- Oui, mais Avery s'en foutait lui de m'avoir jeté un sort. Déclara Lily.

\- C'était avant les attaques, maintenant, il ne fait rien, il a peur de se faire envoyer. Il avait fait ça, parce que tu étais seule, il n'y avait de surveillants à l'époque, pas de Dumbledore partout, pas de suspects à chercher, pas de ministre dans l'histoire. Lui et Nott et les autres gardent profils bas, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent de Poudlard.

\- Et Yaxley ?

\- Yaxley et Rogue sont illisibles. Lança Sirius en regardant Lily

\- Même les plus proches de leurs amis ne savent pas ce qu'ils pensent ou fabriquent. Continua James. Je l'avais remarqué aussi et ils n'aiment pas Reg.

\- L'un d'eux aurait pu jeter le sort sur Regulus et le laisser dans le vestiaire. Lança Rémus.

\- Ça doit être quelqu'un de l'équipe. Lors des matchs il est interdit aux autres d'entrer aux vestiaires et les surveillants avaient scellés les portes. Se rappela James.

\- Donc c'est ou Boyle ou Selwyne.

\- Boyle était blessé non ? Lança Peter.

\- Je ne me rappelle plus. Ça peut-être quelqu'un de l'équipe adverse aussi.

\- Mais en tout cas, maintenant, il faut faire attention à ce Selwyne. Déclara Marlène.

\- Il doit y avoir un Poufsouffle aussi. Lança Lily.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Selwyne est un Serpentard, quelqu'un à Gryffondor, Jeremiah à Serdaigle, donc peut-être que l'autre est à Poufsouffle.

\- Ou peut-être qu'ils sont plus nombreux que ça, peut-être que comme nous ils utilisent du Polynectar. Continua Rémus.

\- Il faut que Darius finisse par me dire c'est quoi l'histoire qu'il a entendu.

\- Sinon, on utilise le Véritaserum ! Décocha Marlène.

\- Tu es folle ?

\- On est dans des cas de force majeurs par pitié oublie le droit magique. Darda Alice.

Lily poussa un soupir.

\- Laissez-moi une semaine encore. Lâcha Lily

\- Ça veut dire quoi le mot Lautus ? ça existe ce mot ? Demanda Dorcas.

\- Il faudra qu'on cherche ça. Répondit Peter.

\- Je crois que ça veut dire « nettoyé » en latin. Déclara Rémus.

\- Nettoyé ?

\- Nettoyer, comme nettoyer des sangs-impurs, sûrement. Expliqua Lily avec calme.

\- N'importe quoi. S'écria Sirius. Bon on fait quoi là ? On sait que c'est un groupe, on en connait au moins deux je crois. Alors on ne va pas rester les bras croisés comme ça non ?

Les autres se regardèrent en réalisant qu'à ce moment précis, ils étaient en train de prendre position dans une guerre plus grande qu'eux, dans une guerre même pas encore déclarée, chacun d'eux croyant dur comme fer qu'ils étaient dans le bon côté.

\- Non. Lily, il faut absolument qu'on trouve ce que Darius sait. Alice, il faut que tu préviennes Frank de surveiller Susan et Selwyne. Fais-tu confiance à Frank, Alice ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça Rémus ?

\- Parce qu'il serait fâcheux que la taupe soit quelqu'un que nous aurons informé !

\- Tu penses que Frank peut être une taupe ? Demanda Lily ahurie.

\- Non. Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Marlène se leva.

\- Avant qu'on continue quoique ce soit, si l'un de vous doute de moi et de l'un de nous ici, qu'il parte tout de suite, si nous sommes venus de notre plein gré, en tout cas nous les trois filles. Lança-t-elle en souriant à Lily… C'est parce que nous étions prête à partager avec vous nos connaissances aussi. Alors si l'un de vous doute…

\- Je vous fais tous confiance ici. Même à toi Dorcas. Lança James.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Lança Marlène.

\- Hé ! Moi aussi je ne doute de personne ici. Je dis bien personne ! S'écria Dorcas.

\- Rémus ? Lança Lily.

\- Lily…

\- Non, Rémus, nous avons tous mis carte sur table ce soir et même si le binoclard ne m'aurait pas trainé de force je n'ai jamais douté de l'un de vous derrière ses attaques, je n'en ai jamais douté, alors si tu doutes encore de quelqu'un ici, vide ton verre.

Sirius regarda Rémus et ce dernier détourna les yeux, puis se leva.

\- Nous avons tous nos secrets ici, Rémus, ça ne fait pas de nous des traitres. Lança Lily.

Alors Rémus se rassit et leva se bière, puis tous trinquèrent.

\- Pour répondre à ta question Rémus, j'ai entièrement confiance en Frank.

\- Alors, nous avons confiance en ton jugement, parle-lui de ce que tu veux, libre à toi de choisir sur quoi te confier, mais il peut nous aider, il doit nous aider à neutraliser Selwyne ou a le piéger, il doit nous aider à rétablir la vérité sur Regulus aussi. Lança Rémus.

\- Comment on va trouver la taupe de Gryffondor ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi important. Lança James. On sait qu'on ne peut parler de tout ceci à personne, cet endroit est notre QG à tous, nous vous montrerons comment on peut communiquer ensemble et vu que nous ne sommes pas les seuls élèves à utiliser le Polynectar, il faudra qu'on mette des codes pour qu'on sache que la personne devant vous et réellement celle que vous croyiez.

\- Ce n'est pas bête. Lança Dorcas.

James lança un sourire en coin.

\- Je propose que le code soit Potter.

\- Non, mais je rêve ! S'écria Lily en roulant des yeux. Et pourquoi pas saint-Potter tant que tu y es !

\- Ils ont choisis un nom latin, on a qu'à faire pareil pour les contrer.

\- On a qu'à dire huit en latin. On est huit.

\- Ouais et si par exemple je tombe sur James je dis Octo, il me dit le prénom de l'un de nous, si ce n'est pas lui, il ne comprendra pas. Lança Rémus.

\- C'est facile avec lui, il dira toujours son prénom. Darda Lily.

\- Non, en réalité, j'ai pensé au tien. Dit ce dernier en souriant.

Tout le monde se mit à sourire en les regardant. Alice hocha la tête de droite à gauche, pendant que Marlène les fixait avec sourire, que Dorcas essayait de comprendre et que les autres garçons riaient de l'état de leur ami. Lily elle, essaya de chasser la rougeur de ses joues en roulant ses yeux, mais ce dernier continuait à sourire.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Moi je suis partante.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Et moi.

\- Octo, alors.

\- Octo. Répondirent les autres à l'unisson.

Ils trinquèrent encore quelques minutes et sortirent deux par deux comme en venant, seulement cette fois-ci Peter, ne faisait plus d'aller retour, il se contenta de raccompagner Alice, alors que Sirius rentrait avec Dorcas, Marlène avec Rémus et Lily se retrouva encore une fois avec James.

\- Tu as fait exprès de partir quand je sortais, pour ne pas rentrer en même temps que Rémus.

\- Depuis quand tu fais dans le sentimental toi ?

\- Je ne fais pas. Je voulais juste te prévenir que c'est flagrant !

\- Je sais. J'ai compris mais ça ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Je ne peux pas, Sirius.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de te confier à moi, je faisais la remarque c'est tout.

\- Ce que tu peux être désagréable.

\- Voyons, je suis juste un peu direct, mais désagréable, oh non ma petite Dorcas.

* * *

\- Bon, alors c'est quoi ton histoire avec Dorcas ? Je croyais que vous vous aimiez ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Et Sirius et toi ? Renchérit Rémus.

\- C'est bon, j'ai rien dit. Lança la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Moi, non plus.

\- Il va comment en sachant ce qui se trame avec son frère ?

\- Comme Sirius, ne montre rien et rit de tout.

\- Alors qu'au fond…

\- Exactement…

* * *

\- Tu sais Pete, je suis désolée. Déclara Alice

\- De quoi ?

\- Je me suis déjà excusée d'avoir été une peste envers Lily… quand on était en première année, je veux dire… Mais jamais à toi.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Lança Peter en rougissant.

\- Parce que je me rappelle qu'avant que tu deviennes ami avec les garçons, j'avais tendance à te taquiner un peu trop.

\- Oh ! c'est oublié, Alice. Tu n'as rien avoir avec cette fille de première année.

\- J'espère. Lança-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

* * *

\- Tu sais que tu es la seule qui en sait plus que tout le monde ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda Lily qui s'était pourtant juré ne pas lui parler.

\- Les filles n'ont pas toutes les versions, Dorcas sait pour Rémus mais les autres non, Marlène sait pour Régulus mais Alice et Dorcas non, nous savons pour la vraie version de Jeremiah le reste du groupe non, tu connais la plupart des secrets de Sirius, contrairement à Rémus et Peter. En gros, tu en sais plus que tout le monde.

\- Et ? c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

James ne répondit pas en voyant qu'elle allait lui tenir tête et jouer la carte de la distance, donc il attendit qu'elle se trouve devant le portrait de la grosse dame pour répondre à la question.

\- Il y a juste une seule chose qu'eux tous savent mais toi non. Dit-il en passant devant elle.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas prête. Déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil, en montant les escaliers.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, personne n'aurait pu croire que la veille un groupe de huit personnes avaient décidés d'être plus effectifs que les aurors et autres surveillants de l'école. Alice était assise près de Marcus, rendant ainsi Frank plus jaloux que la veille. Lily était assise près de Dorcas et Bilius, avec qui elle discutait de sortilèges et de potions. Marlène était près d'Ayni et Ronald, essayant d'écouter le plus de ragots possible concernant les Gryffondors, bien que James lui spécifia ne pas s'intéresser à la taupe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher être à l'affut d'informations. James, lui, était assis avec Frank, négociant des points en plus ou un entrainement en plus, Peter avec Rémus parlaient de leur cours de métamorphose et Sirius était assis près de Casey Clagg qui lui parlait de Quidditch.

Le professeur Dumbledore informa l'école que Podmore et Prewett ne rentraient pas de sitôt que les personnes ayant eu des requêtes non encore résolues devaient s'adresser au directeur directement. A la fin de son discours, Stew Macmillan et Benjy Fenwick se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondors. Frank et James levèrent la tête en même temps, alors Frank se leva en vitesse, prit le bras d'Alice et la fit sortir de la grande salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Alice abasourdie.

\- Je n'ai pas attendu des années, pour que le premier venu se mette entre nous, alors écoute Alice…

Alice se mit à sourire.

\- Je t'aime réellement et si c'est encore tôt ou que tu as besoin d'autres choses, sois honnête avec moi. C'est tout. Lança Frank avec un regard triste.

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'attira vers elle et lui offrit l'étreinte la plus étroite qu'il eut reçu.

\- Ok, Frank, tu veux que je sois honnête, je vais l'être.

Frank sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

\- La vérité est que je crois que tu ne m'as pas encore comprise si tu penses un seul instant que je vais te laisser être jaloux comme ça et sans raison, je pense que tu ne sais pas que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, parce que ça fait des années Frank que je ne vois que toi.

Son visage passa par la peur, puis l'angoisse, la résignation, l'incompréhension et l'euphorie. Il plongea son visage dans le sien et l'embrassa avec fougue, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils finirent par entendre Lily ricaner derrière eux.

\- Eh ben le préfet-en-chef quel exemple ! Lança-elle en se moquant.

\- Lily va voir ailleurs. Répondit Alice en tirant Frank dans un coin plus discret.

\- Ils sont mignons. Lança Stew.

\- Ouais. Renchérit Lily.

\- Alors toujours célibataire, Lily ?

Lily aurait voulu répondre non, pour ne pas avoir à trouver une excuse à ses avances, mais le mensonge n'aurait servi à rien, tout se savait à Poudlard.

\- Je ne m'en plains pas.

\- Je pense que ce sont les garçons comme moi qui s'en plaignent, tu sais ? Lança-t-il en souriant timidement.

Elle décida de détourner le sujet.

\- Moi je me plains surtout de nos conseils d'orientations.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas choisir ?

\- J'ai une petite idée, reste à voir nos résultats de BUSE. Je stresse énormément.

\- Moi aussi. Et toi, doucement ! Cria Stew en s'adressant à un élève en première année.

\- Au secours !

Lily et Stew accoururent vers une élève qui s'était retrouvé coincé dans un escalier cassé au moment où les escaliers changeaient de direction.

\- Hé toi, attends ne bouge pas. Cria Stew. Comment tu t'appelles ? hé ho !

\- C'est Van Der Sar, pas vrai ? Demanda Lily.

\- Oui…

\- Oh tu es la petite sœur de… ?

\- Oui Roger, le préfet, vous me sortez de là, sinon ?

Lily se mit à rire.

\- Reste où tu es. Attends que l'escalier tourne.

\- Mais ça fait mal !

\- Mobilicorpus. Lança James Potter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Crièrent Lily et Stew.

\- Votre boulot apparemment. Lança-t-il quand Bethany Van Der Sar atterrit à l'étage comme une limace.

\- Bon, je présume que je n'aurais pas pu demander un meilleur atterrissage. Merci…

\- Potter, ma jolie.

\- Je sais. Lança-t-elle en souriant.

Lily et Stew remarquèrent l'air fier qu'affichait James, en passant devant eux, et le sourcil arqué lorsqu'il sourit à Lily d'un air supérieur.

\- Hé ! Cria Lily.

\- Ignore-le, c'est un éternel vantard.

\- Comme si nous n'avions pas pensé aux sorts, nous-mêmes. Il aurait pu la blesser. Il ne réfléchit vraiment pas.

\- Lily, oublie-le. Retenta Stew en lui touchant l'épaule.

Elle soupira et continua de ruminer sous sa barbe, il se remit à parler d'études supérieurs, de postes au ministère, de carrière, de certitude et de connaissance globale, pendant que Lily passait son temps à être de plus en plus absente. Elle essayait d'écouter toutes les conversations, mais Stew ne se taisait pas.

\- Puis ma cousine aussi à Serpentard, n'est pas bien, tu connais Emily, je me demande ce qu'ils lui font là-bas, vraiment le château…

Stew fixa Lily.

\- Lily, tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as arrêté de m'écouter depuis si longtemps que je ne sais pas si tu sais où tu marches.

\- Je suis juste stressée je te l'ai dit excuse-moi.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Lily et Stew trouvèrent de la réglisse collée partout sur le mur en pierre près de la grande salle. En reliant les formes, ils purent lire « Venez concourir à Miss Poudlard, pour savoir si vous êtes digne d'un maraudeur, ou d'un détraqueur. »

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! »

Lily et Stew durent se battre pendant trente minutes pour enlever les mots qui couraient dès qu'un sort les touchait. Emmeline finit par apparaître et les aider en ne s'empêchant pas de rire.

\- Franchement ce Potter, il ne s'arrête jamais, j'aimerai juste un jour qu'il nous foute la paix, est-ce qu'il ne tombe pas malade ? Pourquoi personne ne lui a pas encore mis de coups de batte ? Pourquoi…

\- Lily, il y avait écrit maraudeur, pas James Potter. Taquina Emmeline.

\- Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, que ça ne peut être que son idée. Il ne réfléchit pas du tout avant d'agir et c'est bien dommage parce que…

Elle s'arrêta de parler avant que sa langue déliée ne puisse se mettre à énumérer les qualités qu'elle se refuse de voir en ne focalisant toujours que sur ses bêtises. Stew fixait Lily bizarrement, puis baissa les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord Stew ?

\- Oublie-le, arrête de gaspiller ton énergie pour un crétin fini.

\- Vous faites une bonne paire de langue de vipère vous deux. Conclut Emmeline en les laissant.

Lily continua de geindre pendant près d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Stew Macmillan ne savait plus s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Elle continuait de lui accorder de l'importance à ce Potter, il doit forcément compter quelque part.

\- Lily, passe par là. dit-il en voyant qu'elle continuait de se plaindre.

Elle suivit ses instructions sans ciller alors ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir vide et Stew Macmillan prit son courage à deux mains et au beau milieu d'une phrase de Lily, qui allait sûrement s'achever par « cet idiot de Potter » il s'arrêta, la fixa, ne lui donna pas le temps de comprendre et l'embrassa. Lily écarquilla les yeux et par réflexe repoussa le garçon en face d'elle. Elle le regarda de manière incrédule pendant quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils et de lever ses paumes en l'air.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que tu arrêtes de parler de Potter.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ? Demanda-t-elle encore plus choquée.

\- Non…

Stew rougissait à vu d'œil.

\- Tu sais que tu me plais depuis longtemps, et je sais que tu ne vois personne. Alors…

\- Alors tu t'es dit que c'était une bonne idée de m'embrasser sans savoir si moi j'en avais envi ?

Stew baissa les yeux, puis les releva en haussant les épaules.

\- Très bien, je pense que j'ai ma réponse alors. Ce n'est pas grave Lily, on s'entendait bien donc je pensais…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et s'en alla. Lily se tint la tête entre ses bras en soupirant à voix haute. Elle décida alors de partir se réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

En entrant, elle passa près de Rogue et Avery. Son ami lui envoya un léger sourire, pendant qu'Avery ne regardait pas et lui fit signe de se revoir plus tard, mais dès qu'Avery vit Lily, Severus devint de marbre. Lily était en colère et malheureusement pour elle, la Lily impulsive prit part de son corps.

\- Sev' je peux te parler ?

\- Sev'… ? Ricana Avery.

Lily l'ignora et tira son ami vers elle.

\- Je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus. Lança Avery. De toute façon, fournique bien les sangs de bourbes tant qu'elles existent encore.

Lily administra une gifle si magistrale à Avery, qu'il dégaina immédiatement sa baguette. En deux temps trois mouvements, Emmeline et Benjy apparurent.

\- Toi, chez Mcgonagal. Lança Benjy à l'adresse de Lily

\- Et toi…

\- Moi, je n'ai rien fait.

Lily sut qu'elle était seule, que Severus ne prendrait pas sa défense en face d'Avery. Alors Avery, partit en ricanant. Elle regarda Severus le suivre avec tristesse et décida de suivre à son tour Emmeline et Benjy.

\- Tu allais à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Emmeline.

\- Oui. Répondit Lily lasse.

\- Vas-y.

Benjy regarda Emmeline avec colère, mais elle soutint son regard avec affront. Lily s'en alla, ne regardant plus derrière elle.

\- Elle ne l'a sûrement pas giflé parce qu'il lui a dit que son shampoing sentait bon ce matin ! Déclara Emmeline.

\- Elle doit être supérieure à n'importe quelle remarque, ne pas se laisser être touchée par de simples mots. Et puis, tu viens de diminuer de mon autorité, je lui ai dit d'aller chez Mcgo…

\- Toi et moi ne savons pas ce qu'ils endurent.

\- Toi et moi ne sommes pas sensés, diviser la communauté des sorciers, nous sommes tous égaux, nous sommes tous en guerre.

\- Benjy, Lily n'est pas mauvaise et tu devrais passer outre le fait que James a connu son secret. Il est obsédé par cette fille, je suis sûre qu'il sait même quel pyjama elle porte tous les jeudis.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire. Et je fais ça pour elle, Em, si de simples mots l'atteignent comment pourra-t-elle se défendre contre pire ? Elle doit être plus forte.

\- Tu sais que moi les mots me touchent, tu le sais pas vrai ? Et pourtant je suis capable de te démolir en vingt secondes.

Benjy sourit pour la première fois de la journée.

\- Je voudrais que Lily soit plus comme Marlène pour pouvoir entrainer ces enfants et se protéger elle-même. Je voudrais la rendre plus forte, pour qu'elle soit prête pour la suite, elle a toutes les qualifications pour…

\- Tu veux dire pour faire partie du… ?

\- Oui ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis plus dur avec elle.

\- Est-ce que toi aussi, ta mission ici, n'est pas seulement repérer les attaquants ?

\- Oui…

\- Je vois. Allons prendre un petit verre au trois balais ce soir, je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire.

\- Je… J'avais l'intention de faire autre chose ce soir.

\- Benjy, tu n'as pas de rendez-vous avec une étudiante, quand même, pas toi ! Tu es le mec le plus droit que je connaisse.

\- Non. Mais une étudiante a besoin de mon aide.

\- Qui ?

\- Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber, pas vrai ?

\- Non.

\- Alice Fawley.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Legilimancie.

\- Ah !

Lily entra à la bibliothèque et s'installa près du rayon le plus vide. Il n'était pas difficile d'en trouver un Samedi matin. Elle sortit ses cours et décida d'avancer dans ses recherches pour les matières à connaitre si l'on voulait devenir maitre des potions, ou duelliste. Lily ne voulait pas d'un métier avec une carrière stable comme Stew, elle voulait aller à la quête de la sorcellerie, la vraie, la nature, les potions, les sortilèges, les inventions… Elle voulait apprendre plus, maitriser plus. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle avait enfin repris goût à la magie. Elle revoyait enfin son pouvoir comme un don et non comme une malédiction qui la rendit orpheline. Elle se mit à penser à sa sœur et s'assoupit sur la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut réveillée par Severus.

\- Lily, j'ai dit à Benjy que c'est Avery qui a commencé.

\- Ça ne sert à rien maintenant. Merci quand même. Dit-elle avec amertume.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien, merveilleusement bien.

\- Très bien, je vois que tu me parles ironiquement.

\- C'est futé de ta part. qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon ami ? Demanda Lily pour la première fois de sa vie, le regard triste.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne voulait plus faire comme si de rien n'était, elle ne voulait pas faire comme si les comportements de son ancien meilleur ami, ne lui faisaient pas mal.

\- Je suis là, tu le sais au fond de toi, pas vrai ?

\- Severus, tu es là où ? Je suis vraiment lasse, alors dis-moi tu es où pour que je comprenne ?

\- C'est moi qui ne comprends pas maintenant, Lily.

\- Est-ce que tu es avec moi ou avec eux ?

\- Je suis avec toi, Lily. Répondit-il sans hésiter.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai envi d'entendre.

\- Lily, je suis vraiment innocent, si c'est ce que tu demandes.

\- Je ne doute pas de toi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir pour le futur…

\- On ne sait même pas de quoi demain est fait. Pourquoi parler de futur ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Alors et toi ?

\- Je vais bien, ma mère un peu.

\- Je passerai la voir dans les vacances de pâques.

\- Ça lui fera plaisir.

Ils se turent et Severus sortit ses devoirs qu'il s'attela à faire près de Lily, chose qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire cette année-là. Même quand elle sortait avec Damien, elle était plus proche de son meilleur ami, mais cette année, tout était différent.

\- Tu penses quoi de l'exclusion de Regulus ? Finit par demander Severus après avoir fini son devoir de métamorphose.

\- La suspension, il n'est pas exclu définitivement.

\- Et tu en penses quoi ?

\- Que s'ils ont fait ça, c'est qu'ils ont assez de preuve !

\- Vraiment ? Donc, tu penses que ta meilleure amie a menti ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda-t-elle soudain douteuse.

\- Tout le monde le sait.

\- Tout le monde sait quoi au juste ?

\- Que Black senior lui a demandé de trouver un alibi à son petit frère, mais bon je ne connais pas l'alibi, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être à l'endroit de l'attaque.

\- C'est Avery qui t'a donné cette information ?

\- Non, je l'ai entendu.

\- Entre qui et qui ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir qui lance des rumeurs sur ma meilleure amie !

Severus hésita, puis décida de regagner des points avec Lily.

\- L'équipe de Quidditch, leur capitaine aussi.

\- Selwyne ?

\- Oui, ils disent qu'elle ment, Selwyne dit qu'il a vu Regulus dans notre salle commune après le match. De toute façon, d'après sa petite amie, même Dumbledore ne croit pas Marlène.

Lily se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Qui dit que ce n'est pas Selwyne qui ment ?

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ! Selwyne est le capitaine d'équipe et Regulus l'un de ses meilleurs atouts, alors ce n'est pas de son intérêt de perdre Black.

\- Marlène n'est pas une menteuse ! De toute façon, vous le détestez tous à Serpentard, parce qu'il se prend pour un Dieu, donc n'importe qui peut lui vouloir du mal.

\- Attends tu crois qu'il est innocent ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais le reste de ta maison n'est pas innocent non plus.

\- Tu crois que c'est un groupe ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que ton camarade de dortoir ne nous porte pas dans son cœur, que Yaxley adore jeter des sorts qu'il apprend dans son manoir louche et que Nott adore suivre Mulciber, qui lui adore torturer les gens. Mais toi, je ne sais plus ce que tu aimes ou aimes faire…

Lily se tut essoufflée et vit son ami se lever, ranger ses affaires pour s'en aller. Il arriva au coin de la table et lança.

\- Moi, je suis devenu ami avec Mary Macdonald, alors Lily avant de nous mettre tous dans le même sac faudrait que tu connaisses avant de juger ! Mulciber a essayé de profiter d'elle mais je…. Avery lui, n'est pas mauvais, il se trompe des fois c'est tout.

Il s'en alla en laissant Lily abasourdie. Qu'était-il arrivé à Mary ?

Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèqye en trombe, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, sortit les bonbons de sous son oreiller et choisit le jaune à rayures grises qui correspondait à Mary.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'attendait près de la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lily s'empressa de demander après elle en lui demandant de lui raconter son histoire avec Mulciber, quand la jeune fille se mit à pleurer.


	34. L'enfer pavé de gens présumés coupables

_**Potter Planète bonjour, bonsoir, (ça dépend dans quel continent vous êtes) !**_

 _ **Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui ne manque pas de drame encore une fois mais surtout qui tend vers une histoire CANON de JKR, à vos claviers...**_

 _ **Je tiens réellement à remercier tout le monde.**_

 _ **Un petit clin d'oeil à Feux-Follet, Gryffinbines et Finiteblack qui sont toujours là aussi et que vous devriez aller lire.**_

 _ **Je vous informe que le prochain chapitre sera sous forme d'un RAR, que je vais poster dans quelques secondes en attendant le chapitre 35 dans une semaine.**_

 ** _J'ai presque fini cette aventure et je suis vraiment triste de ne plus avoir de projet en cours, et j'attends vos feedback pour me lancer dans le deuxième volet de "Ne jamais dire jamais à un Potter"_**

 ** _Dois-je mettre une autre story pour écrire sur la sixième année, ou je mets tout dans une seule même si ça fait un bloc de plusieurs chapitres. sachant que la cinquième année comporte à elle seule dans les quarante chapitres. Donnez moi vos avis !_**

* * *

 **L'enfer est pavé de gens présumés coupables**

 _Flash-back._

 ** _Début Mars._**

Mary se réveilla en ce premier jour de Mars avec un sourire, Lily avait enfin décidé de reprendre les entrainements qu'elle avait arrêté pendant deux longues semaines, et ce même jour, Mary avait décidé d'aborder Severus on lui montrant le philtre de confusion qu'elle arrivait à concocter grâce à l'aide de Lily. Après son petit-déjeuner, elle accourut au Septième étage et attendit l'arrivée de Lily, elle vit Benjy à son poste, le salua et passa. Elle entra à son cours et finit par avoir les félicitations de Lily, qui lui assura qu'elle-même ne réussissait pas le sien aussi bien. Après son cours spécial, elle mit son philtre dans un flocon et le garda bien caché dans son sac. Mary descendait à salle commune quand elle décida d'aller attendre Severus devant l'entrée des cachots.

Elle attendit ce qui lui sembla une éternité, lorsqu'un autre jeune homme que Severus s'approcha d'elle.

\- Alors blondie, on t'a posé un lapin ? Demanda Mulciber en tournant autours de la jeune fille.

Elle ne réalisa pas de prime abord, le ton vicieux qu'il utilisa en s'adressant à elle. Alors, elle se contenta de lui sourire et répondre innocemment.

\- En réalité, j'attends un ami.

\- Oh vraiment ici, dans les cachots ?

\- Oui.

Il la toisa et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était jolie, mais surtout sa délicatesse et sa candeur donnèrent au jeune garçon de dix-sept ans une envie soudaine de la transformer.

\- Alors peut-être que tu devrais me suivre pour que je te laisse pas ici dans un couloir aussi froid.

\- Il ne fait pas vraiment froid ici.

\- Oui, mais tu peux attendre ton ami à l'intérieur. Lança-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

A cet instant, Mary réalisa que ce garçon n'avait rien d'amical.

\- Je préfère lui faire la surprise. Tenta-t-elle en jouant avec ses pieds.

Mulciber commençait à perdre patience.

\- Je préfère que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Et où ?

\- Un passage secret, pour entrer au cachot.

Mulciber, en voulant trop profiter de la naïveté de la jeune fille, finit par réveiller de vrais soupçons.

\- Je vais m'en aller. Lança-t-elle.

\- Pas si vite.

Il se mit devant elle, lui barra le chemin et lui offrit un sourire aussi affreux qu'un cri de dragonne. Il s'approcha d'elle, quand il arriva à quelques pas de son visage, elle se mit à marcher à reculons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte la porte du cachot.

\- Tu n'as plus nulle part où aller.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Discuter. Dit-il en lui effleurant la joue avec son doigt.

Mary sortit sa baguette, mais il fut plus rapide. La jeune fille se retrouva ligotée sur le sol, alors Mulciber la prit par le col de sa robe, la souleva et l'approcha de lui.

\- Alors on fait moins la maligne, blondie.

Elle lui mordilla le doigt, surpris, il lui asséna un coup qui atterrit sur sa mâchoire, la lâcha et elle tomba par terre. Mary poussa un cri et une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Sois docile et il ne t'arrivera rien.

A ce moment précis, Mary en voyant le Serpentard s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, essaya de trouver une solution, elle avait une fiole qui pourrait endormir cet être ignoble en face d'elle, mais elle était ligotée. Elle pensa à Lily, à ses cours, qu'aurait fait Lily ? Comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir ? Elle sentit la panique s'emparer d'elle puisque son cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir tout ce qui percutait dans ses pensées étaient qu'elle était seule avec une brute qui la regardait comme si elle était un repas de Noel. Elle regarda autours d'elle en priant qu'il ne remarque pas sa détresse. « Ne pleure pas ! » Etait la seule phrase qui résonnait encore dans ce couloir vide, et son esprit embrumé. Elle crut déceler des pas, mais n'arriva pas à entendre plus. Mulciber tournoyait une mèche des cheveux de Mary dans ses doigts, en caressant son visage avec le peu de délicatesse qu'il pouvait connaitre.

Soudain, il tomba par terre.

Mary leva les yeux embuée vers son sauveur et se jeta dans les bras de Severus lorsque celui-ci enjamba le corps inerte de Mulciber.

\- Vite. Il faut que tu partes. Dit-il en l'arrachant au sort d'incarcération.

Il ramassa sa baguette, la lui donna et essaya tant bien que mal de l'aider à reprendre le peu de contenance qui lui restait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici, bon sang ! Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? Ils t'ont encore jeté un sort de confusion ou quoi ?

\- Je voulais juste…

Elle se mit à pleurer et Severus décida de lui tapoter l'épaule, signe qu'il fallait qu'elle cesse à présent.

\- Ecoute Mary, il faut que tu partes tout de suite…

\- Je voulais te montrer mon philtre de confusion, je t'attendais…

Elle essuya ses larmes et Severus la regarda longtemps. Elle cherchait son admiration, lui, la personne qui excellait dans les potions le plus et tout ce qu'elle avait fait comme erreur était de croire que dans cette maison, elle serait traitée comme chez elle, ou comme avec Severus. Il la regarda avec pitié en pestant contre son innocence continuelle et décida de lui donner ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

\- Tu as fait ça toute seule ?

\- Oui !

\- Je peux voir ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant les alentours.

Elle lui fournit la fiole de ses mains tremblantes qu'il tapota à nouveau en lui envoyant un regard qui se voulait réconfortant.

\- Elle est parfaite.

Elle lui sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle ressemblait à une des poupées en porcelaine de Pétunia Evans.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée. Tu as une autre fiole ?

\- Vide ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Elle lui tendit, il en versa une goutte et la posa près du corps encore inconscient de Mulciber, puis lui intima de rentrer en courant dans son dortoir. Il prit le chemin inverse et revint à la bibliothèque où il resta jusqu'à la fermeture.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Lily avait emmené Mary dans une salle de classe vide du sixième étage. Elle venait de finir son récit et la jeune rousse ne put s'empêcher de vouloir écrabouiller tous les Serpentards qui passeraient devant elle.

\- Il n'a plus essayé de t'approcher ?

\- Non.

\- Je crois qu'il a dû croire que tu t'es débrouillée seule… Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'on trouvant le filtre de confusion, il a pensé que tu as trouvé un moyen de lui en fournir. Mais Mary, bon sang !

\- Je sais, Lily. Je sais, Severus m'a déjà sermonné. Il m'a traité de tous les noms synonymes de stupide.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vous êtes amis ? Demanda Lily.

\- Oui. Lança Mary timidement.

Lily la toisa longtemps, en pensant que cette amitié était encore plus dangereuse que la sienne et Severus.

\- S'il t'apprécie, il ne laissera rien t'arriver. Mais…

\- Oui ? Demanda Mary toute ouïe.

\- Ne compte pas que sur lui. S'il doit faire un choix, Severus choisira Serpentard. Compte sur toi, évite les endroits vides et ne traine surtout pas avec lui, quand Mulciber, Nott, Avery ou Yaxley sont aux alentours. Tu m'entends, fais toujours en sorte d'être dans un endroit où des personnes d'autres maisons vous aperçoivent. C'est clair ?

Mary acquiesça en souriant à Lily.

\- Tu l'apprécies comment Mary ? Demanda Lily qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

\- Il est brillant, et calme et ne s'intéresse qu'aux choses sérieuses. Il est aussi de bon conseil, donc… Je ne sais pas, il est patient et gentil avec moi.

\- Vous travaillez ensemble ?

\- Oui, on se voit souvent dans la bibliothèque, d'ailleurs c'était la première fois que je l'avais cherché ailleurs que la bibliothèque.

\- Que ce soit la dernière, par pitié.

Mary ne put s'empêcher d'avoir honte.

\- C'est lui qui t'a dit pour ça ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Pas vraiment, il m'a juste dit qu'il t'était venu en aide. Je ne connaissais pas le détail.

\- Tu sais Lily, il parle toujours en bien de toi, pourquoi toi non ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit de mal de lui. Je te dis juste que nous nous ne battons pas forcément pour les mêmes choses. Mary, il ne faut jamais que tu lui dises ce que nous faisons ensemble.

\- Non, je sais. Aie confiance.

\- Bien. Si tu as encore des problèmes comme ça, ne montre pas ta baguette à la personne devant toi avant d'avoir lancé un Periculum, s'il te plait. Tu sais le faire pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Tu sais tu devrais le dénoncer.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas que ça se sache.

Lily la regarda puis hocha la tête.

\- Allez, je te raccompagne dans ta salle commune.

Elles marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à la porte destinée.

\- Lily, il parle souvent de toi. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes encore amis, mais il m'a avoué une fois que nos travaux ensemble, lui rappelaient vous deux, et il paraissait nostalgique.

\- Il me manque aussi. Lança Lily en soupirant. Allez, rentre Mary.

\- Merci Lily.

La jeune rousse se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'aller se réfugier dans son dortoir aujourd'hui, la matinée n'était même pas encore finie et s'annonçait bien remplie. Elle entra dans sa salle commune et décida d'y travailler seule. A son grand étonnement, Sirius était présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

\- L'auror Evans est de retour.

Il cacha le parchemin et se tourna vers Lily.

\- Tu écris à qui ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Personne.

Elle haussa les épaules et ouvrit son sac puis s'installa près de lui. Sirius la regarda et se mit à rire.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas la sœur adoptive de Rémus, vous ne lâchez vraiment rien. Maintenant comment tu veux que je finisse ce que je fais, si tu t'assois à côté de moi ?

\- Je peux t'aider à corriger les fautes d'orthographes avant que tu l'envoies. Lança-t-elle en le taquinant.

Sirius se mit à rire en hochant la tête.

\- Tu me soules, Lily.

\- Je m'en fous. Je ne bouge pas.

\- Ok. Dans ce cas là, laisse tes cours et viens on joue à la bataille explosive.

\- Non. Par contre, tu peux te mettre à travailler sur les DFCM avec moi.

\- Euh non, c'est Samedi et je ne m'appelle pas Lily Préfète Evans.

Elle lui tira la langue mais il ne se leva pas et après dix minutes de bavardage, de brouhaha, de tentatives de déchirer le parchemin de Lily ou de verser son encre, il vit qu'elle était parfaitement imperturbable.

\- Bon sang, ce que tu peux être patiente. Si j'étais à ta place, j'aurai déjà ma tête entre les cuisses et je l'aurai éclaté pour que j'arrête.

\- Tu peux continuer ton cirque Sirius, quand je suis décidée à travailler, rien ne peut m'arrêter même pas un détraqueur. Corrigea-t-elle en écrivant une énième ligne sur son long parchemin.

\- James si.

\- Non.

\- Siiiii ! Lui, dès qu'il respire à côté de toi, ça t'énerve.

\- Oui, disons que son existence me dérange.

\- Hum… Il dit la même chose de Servilus, donc je suppose que tu peux comprendre.

\- Sirius ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Bon, je ne veux pas que tu me jettes un sort. Alors c'est quoi ce devoir ?

\- Ce n'est pas un devoir.

\- Ah ! qu'est-ce que tu nous cache, Rouge.

\- Ça concerne une recherche du manuel « Affronter l'ennemi sans visage »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ça maintenant ? c'est un manuel de sixième année.

\- Des recherches. Lança Lily évasivement.

\- Donc, ce n'est pas un devoir.

Il prit le manuel, le feuilleta et vit quelques passages soulignés, il en lut quelques extraits et réalisa que Lily ne faisait pas toujours des recherches que pour les cours.

\- Tu veux devenir auror Lily ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Les choses que tu as soulignées. Ou tu veux devenir professeur de DCFM ou auror.

Lily détourna le regard.

\- Bon, c'est vrai que je veux quelque chose de ce genre, mais je ne suis pas encore décidée. Je fais aussi beaucoup de recherche en potions et sortilèges.

\- Ah toi, tu veux devenir Dumbledore, tu ne veux pas d'un travail. Tu veux devenir invincible.

\- Mais non ! Personne n'est invincible, mais je veux connaître ce qu'il faudra pour me défendre et défendre les autres. Et toi Sirius, tu veux devenir quoi ?

\- Auror.

Lily le fixa incrédule.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Mais tu sais, ce qu'un auror fait, pas vrai ?

Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que je sais.

\- Mais avec ce qui vient de se passer… Je veux dire…

\- Oui, oui, capturer mon propre frère ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir. Lança-t-il nonchalamment. Mais que veux-tu j'ai toujours voulu rendre mère fière et quel meilleur moyen que de devenir auror, tu ne crois pas ?

Lily le regarda choquée, puis en voyant le niveau d'autodérision dans lequel Sirius s'était plongé, elle ne put que le joindre et éclata de rire.

\- J'avoue que tu es vraiment un rebelle, Black.

\- Et toi, qui veut devenir encore plus sorcière que sorcière, c'est ta sœur qui va en être contente.

Lily ne réalisa pas sur le coup, qu'il avait raison, puis contre toute attente, elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

\- Imagine et que je me déplace en balai un jour dans sa maison pour lui annoncer que sa sœur a inventé une potion qui ne fait pas vieillir.

\- Tellement cliché ! Mais elle risque de vouloir se réconcilier avec toi à ce moment-là. Juste n'oublie pas de me déposer dans le manoir de mes parents, avec la tête de Bellatrix dans un plateau avec les initiales des Black comme cadeau d'Halloween.

\- Tu es tordu, allez, laisse-moi travailler.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'amuser un peu ? Je m'ennuie.

\- Va embêter une fille, va. Où sont les autres ?

\- Peter et Rémus en mission, moi je ne peux pas faire la mienne, c'est le weekend et Rowley n'est pas en cours, donc j'ai peur que les gens en croisent deux, James, lui, suit le Serdaigle.

\- Je vois et ben va embêter une fille.

\- Elles m'ennuient toutes. Où est Marlène ?

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu ne sers à rien sérieusement.

\- Ravie. Lança-t-elle en le voyant partir.

Il revint sur ses pas, prit le parchemin qu'il avait entamé, vola une plume remplie de Lily et s'en alla à son dortoir.

\- Lily, Lily !

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh mon dieu ! C'est affreux. Lança Alice en pleurant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le père de Frank. Il a disparu. Ça fait deux jours, ils ne savent pas où il est et c'est pour ça que Gideon n'est pas là, ils sont tous…

Alice tira Lily vers un coin replié de la salle commune, près de la fenêtre où elle voyait tout et tout le monde.

\- Gideon et Fabian font parti d'un groupe non officiel qui travaille pour le bien.

\- Comme la mère de Damien…

\- Alors tu connais leur existence ? Demanda Alice.

\- Oui.

\- Et bien la plupart des surveillants ici en font parti et Gideon m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire que je devais être forte pour lui au cas où… Ils ne savent pas… Ils ne sont pas sûrs que le père de Frank soit encore en vie… C'est horrible Lily… C'est horrible, si c'est vrai. Comment je vais faire ?

\- Tu ne vas pas paniquer comme ça, pour commencer, nous ne savons pas encore où est son père d'accord, et puis Frank n'est pas un bébé, il saura gérer, juste sois là pour lui au cas où.

\- Lily… Je crois que je fais une crise de panique.

Lily poussa Alice vers un fauteuil un peu plus loin mais celle-ci s'affala sur le sol. Lily plia un des parchemins qu'elle avait abandonné sur la table et en colla les extrémités, formant ainsi un petit sac qu'elle donna à Alice pour y respirer à l'intérieur. Au même moment, la moitié du dortoir de Marlène descendait en riant aux éclats, elles accoururent en voyant Alice sur le sol, le regard humide.

\- Fawley qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Sacha Milbert.

\- Il lui faut de l'espace pour respirer. Déclara Ayni.

\- Elle a besoin d'eau non ? Demanda Evelyne Dean.

A ce moment précis, Lily remarqua que Mona Burke roula des yeux devant la remarque de sa camarade de dortoir. Elle fixa Mona qui finit par froncer les sourcils. Elle poussa Evelyne et lança un Aguamenti sur un encrier qu'elle transforma en tasse auparavant.

\- Tiens Alice. Dit Mona en lui tendant l'eau.

\- Où est Marlène ? Demanda Lily.

\- Quidditch sûrement. Lança Ayni.

Lily aida Alice à s'allonger et vit trois silhouettes s'en aller après s'être assuré que leur cadette ne risquait rien et n'avait pas besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se dire que sa maison avait quand même un esprit communautariste touchant, puis elle se rappela qu'il ne fallait pas forcément généraliser, puisque l'un d'eux était au service du mal. Elle remarqua cependant que dès qu'une personne avait un malaise ou une fatigue ou paraissait pas elle-même, le reste des étudiants paniquaient et cherchaient facilement des solutions. Ce groupe de Lautus, avait réussis, ils avaient fait régner la paranoïa et la peur au sein du château.

Lily remonta à son dortoir où elle donna à Alice une potion de sommeil sans rêve et redescendit pour finir ses recherches avant son rendez-vous de conseils d'orientation. Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle commune commença à se remplir et parmi les nouvelles venues, se distinguait Marlène qui n'avait pourtant pas sa tenue de Quidditch.

\- Tu étais où ? Demanda Lily.

\- Dans le parc.

\- Avec qui ? Lança Lily en lui jetant un regard malicieux.

\- Laisse-tomber, je ne fais que des bêtises.

\- Mais dis-moi. Sirius ? Chuchota Lily.

Marlène hocha la tête de droite à gauche si lentement que Lily pensa qu'elle s'endormait. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes et soupira.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, Mar.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire Lily. Laisse tomber.

\- Non, mais !

Lily se leva en reniflant bruyamment, quand Marlène lui tira sa robe.

\- Benjy.

\- Et ?

\- On a failli...

Lily écarquilla les yeux et se tint la bouche.

\- Quoi ? Cria-t-elle sans le vouloir.

\- Je sais. Je sais. Je fais vraiment des idioties, il est beau, inaccessible donc bien sûr il a fallut que je le mette dans ma liste. C'est moi qui ai commencé en plus, j'avais tellement envi de m'oublier que je me suis jeté sur ses lèvres.

\- Il a réagi comment ?

\- Il m'a laissé faire, ensuite c'est devenu trop rapide, alors il s'est arrêté, m'a fixé et il est parti sans un mot. Je ne sais pas ce que ça voulait dire !

\- Tu n'as pas essayé de le retenir, l'appeler, lui parler ?

\- Non, je me donnais le temps de réaliser que j'arrivais à jouer même avec des adultes. Des profs.

\- Et ?

\- Et que je suis encore plus dévergondée que je le pensais.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça Marlène, tu n'es pas mauvaise. Bon c'est vrai, il faut que tu te calmes maintenant. Mais je sais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça…

Marlène hocha la tête et se tut. Lily voulait remonter le moral de son amie mais ne sachant que faire ou dire, elle décida de la faire réfléchir à autre chose à défaut de penser du mal d'elle-même.

\- Tu sais Darius ne parle toujours pas, il est vraiment comme un coffre à Gringotts, je n'arrive à rien avec lui. Et je sais pertinemment qu'il sait, il m'avait dit pour le nom de leur groupe, donc il sait le reste, peut-être qu'il a peur.

\- Si je n'avais pas fait de bêtises aujourd'hui qui me pousse à penser que je n'ai pas de limite, je t'aurai dit de le draguer pour plus d'infos.

\- Je ne peux pas même si je voulais je ne saurais pas ! Lança Lily en se désolant sur elle-même, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Marlène hilare.

La blonde et la rousse rirent de bon coeur ne remarquant à aucun moment, l'oreille tendue qui ne rata rien de cette conversation, et qui s'empressa de sortir relater ces infos à qui en voudra faire bon usage.

 ** _Alors, alors, Avez-vous des théories ? Pensez-vous avoir des doutes avérés sur nos méchants ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec vos idées._**

 ** _Merciiiii !_**


	35. Réponses aux Reviews

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles.**

 **La première est que :** **je suis là, cette fois-ci pour prendre le temps de répondre à chaque review non encore remerciée et chaque auteur ayant pris la peine de me donner son avis.**

 **J'essaie de répondre à tout le monde dès que je peux, mais je pense que ma vraie vie m'en empêche par moments, donc j'ai décidé de consacrer une page d'un chapitre de ma Story pour remercier tout le monde.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui trouvent mon interruption de l'histoire ennuyante, barbante et inutile et je vous invite à passer au chapitre 36.**

 **La deuxième étant que :** **Je tiens également à préciser que l'histoire n'est pas finie, je ne l'arrête pas brusquement, bien au contraire, l'intrigue se résous et je n'oserai pas vous laisser ainsi à votre faim.**

 **Il reste encore une dizaine de chapitre et je posterai dorénavant deux fois par semaine !**

 **Voilà !**

* * *

 **Je commence mon RàR par :**

 ** _Artemis :_** **merci de ton passage sur ma story, je suis ravie que tu trouves mon écriture à ton goût. Je trouve aussi sympathique que James si imbu ne se rende compte de l'existence de Lily qu'après cinq ans et moi aussi j'ai choisi cette variante pour la rencontre entre adolescent et non entre enfants que je ne trouvais pas exploitable, pour moi. Par contre pour le couple Sirius et Lily, j'avoue que leur relation me fascine mais, je ne pense pas aller là-bas un jour, Sirius représente à mes yeux le remplaçant d'un parent ou un frère pour Lily et vice-versa. a bientôt, j'espère que tu finiras de lire la fic.**

 ** _FridaSH23 :_** **Je te remercie d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur cette fic et je suis ravie que tu l'aies dévoré en une seule traite, ça veut dire pour moi que j'ai réussi ma mission de vous donner envie de continuer à lire.**

 ** _Feux-follet :_** **Je devrais t'envoyer plein de hibou offrant des chocogrenouilles pour te remercier de passer à chaque fois me donner ton avis sur les chapitres et je m'excuse par la même occasion de te torturer avec autant de suspens et de cliffhanger à la fin de chaque chapitre. Concernant le chapitre 27, je suis ravie que cette intrigue te plaise, j'avais vraiment essayé de chercher plus de profondeur à l'histoire des parents de Lily et je voulais utiliser ça comme moyen pour elle de devenir une petite Gryffondor dans l'âme. Pour ton commentaire sur l'angoisse et l'humour, il faut que je t'avoue que je suis comme ça en vrai, je peux être super stressée et me mettre à rire bêtement, est le fait que tu décrives cela comme un talent me touche vraiment. Merci enormément pour ta fidélité. PS : Etant enfin en vacance, j'ai repris la lecture de ta fanfiction "last year last chance" et je conseille à toutes personnes de passage d'aller y faire un tour.**

 ** _HouSeyElvis :_** **Merci énormement pour le compliment, ça me touche. Je dois t'avouer qu'au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais je me disais que l'histoire ne tournait plus autour de Potter seulement, que le titre devrait changer, mais en continuant l'intrigue j'ai fini par boucler la boucle et Potter est et restera le héros de cette histoire, (un tout petit peu plus que les autres) alors j'ai laissé le titre.**

 ** _Gryffinbines :_** **Tu es une fille géniale. Et je me répète mais tes commentaires me rappellent toujours le franc-parler de Marlène McKinnon, alors je commence par ton commentaire du chapitre 22 et je suis par tous les autres auxquels je n'ai pas encore répondu. L'intrigue Dorcas, Peter et Rémus me semblait parfaite parce qu'ils ont tous les deux un faible pour les gentils et croyez le ou non, c'est comme ça qu'ils perçoivent Dorcas. Maisy est effectivement detestable, mais qui n'a jamais rencontré une fille folle d'amour qui devient réllement folle. S'en suit ensuite la partie où Rémus doute de Sirius et là je m'explique ; Sirius a réellement un secret et la lycanthropie et Rémus fait que celui-ci sent que son meilleur ami lui cache des choses, sans oublier que les émotions ambigus de Sirius sont perçus par Rémus et donc il est normal pour lui de douter de son ami qui ne veut pas se confier, et il doute malgré le fait qu'il essaie de combattre ce sentiment, mais il revient à la charge contre le gré de notre loup préféré. est-ce que je suis capable de faire un chapitre sans drame ? Tu me demandes... Je ne pense vraiment pas. Quant aux filles, c'est ainsi que j'ai imaginé ces quatre filles bien avant que j'imagine l'intrigue, l'anniversaire de Lily était particulièrement heureux pour moi d'écrire, j'étais vraiment plein sourire et je suis contente que l'émotion se sente sur mes mots. Au chapitre 27, par contre, je voulais intégrer le passé douloureux de Lily et utiliser ça comme lien pour la rapprocher de Sirius, qui finira par laisser tomber ses barrières tôt ou tard.**

 ** _Padfxxt black:_** **Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire et ton encouragement, et pour répondre à ta question, bien sûr qu'il y a une suite. Il y a même une saga si je continue sur cette lancée. J'espère que tu as eu l'occasion de lire les chapitres d'après.**

 ** _Slytherinslays :_** **Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé ton avis et je suis contente que tu aies aimé tous les personnages ! C'est chouette. A très bientôt.**

 ** _Finiteblack :_** **Je suis toujours aussi ravie quand je trouve toujours et encore tes reviews. J'adore le fait que tu passes ton temps à essayer de résoudre l'énigme et merci de me comparer à Pretty Little Liars, même si je n'ai pas vraiment suivi la série, mais je présume que c'est un compliment. Pour l'anniversaire de Lily, le fait qu'il ait fait l'unanimité me rend heureuse. Tes questions à propos de Jeremiah et Darius seront vites répondues, et je peux maintenant avouer que oui, tu avais raison de ne jamais croire Jeremiah. Quant au fait que Darius s'appelle un Weasley, je tiens à préciser que j'adore les Weasley, mais une famille parfaite n'existe pas, pas vrai ? Tu t'es aussi demandé pour quelle raison les maraudeurs ont-ils mis les filles dans la confidence, il y a plusieurs explication, parmi elles, une que tu as déjà cité ; ils sont tous amoureux de ces filles et ils trouveraient toujours un pretexte de les intégrer, ils ont confiance en elles et ils avaient besoin d'informations dont ils ne disposaient pas et savaient pertinemment que le caractère curieux de Marlène et Lily ferait qu'ils avaient des choses à partager. Voilà, maintenant court lire les deux chapitres qui te restent tu verras plein d'autres choses, à bientôt. Merci encore pour tout.**

 ** _lune patronus :_** **ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur qu'on attende cette histoire avec impatience, je poste tous les jeudis ou vendredis et parfois les deux, donc j'espère que tu continueras à lire la suite (même si Lily t'énerve, désolée de la rendre impossible par moments :D)**

 ** _PessimistHallows :_** **Merci pour tes compliments et tes commentaires constructifs, désolée pour les erreurs d'orthographe par-ci, par-là, j'essaie de me corriger très souvent et quand j'ai du temps je recorrige certains chapitres. Effectivement, l'humour et l'aventure sont mon leitmotiv et ton petit doigt avait raison s'il t'avait emmené à cette fanfic pour le suspens. Il y aussi beaucoup d'amour et d'histoires d'amitié profonde. Concernant la relation de James et Lily, ce que tu as dit est exactement ce que j'ai toujours pensé, la seule vision des adolescents et un souvenir d'un enfant haineux et solitaire qui détestait James à mourir, alors que pour moi, James Potter n'est pas aussi "caricaturesque" que dans le souvenir de Rogue, qui grossissait sûrement ses défauts par mille, par contre selon moi, James et Lily étaient épiques, donc leur relation ne repose pas que sur la haine ou l'amour, il y a les deux et les confusions et les coups bas et plein d'autres choses. Ensuite, tu me demandes si nous ferons connaissance de Damien, un jour ? Oui. Définitivement oui. Quant au cavalier mystérieux du bal, vous aurez une réponse dans le chapitre final.**

 ** _JLTrashFGirl :_** **Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et compliments. Pour le caractère de James, je ne l'ai jamais perçu comme un méchant, c'est certes un adolescent arrogant et prétentieux, mais brave et loyal. (Il a engendré Harry tout de même!) et entre nous, moi aussi je pourrais en tomber amoureuse, ou Sirius... Merci pour tes suggestions et je dois avouer que tu as fait énormément attention à certains détails et que tu es peut-être sur la bonne voie. Merci de ne pas avoir mis toutes les théories en review pour éviter aux autres les spoils. C'est vraiment attentionné de ta part. A très bientôt.**

* * *

 **Je pense avoir fait le tour, et je remercie encore une fois tous les lecteurs qui passent par-là, même sans reviews, le seul fait de me lire et de finir cette histoire me touche. Je suis ravie...**

 **Retournons à Poudlard à présent.**

 **A demain pour le chapitre suivant**.


	36. Aux grands maux les grands moyens

_**Salut tout le monde.**_

 _ **Merci à Sachastired, Gryffinbines, Finiteblack, Misspatterson24, PlasticboyL, PessimistHallows et Ninakatniss de m'avoir envoyé vos théories en PM ou en reviews, je ne dirai pas à coups sur qui a raison sur les fondateurs de Lautus, ou les taupes mais une chose est sûre, il y a bien un futur auror parmi vous qui a plein d'élèments justes, il lui manque juste une partie ;) et certains élèments seront plus clairs dans les trois prochains chapitres donc vous verrez bien... (Ne me tuez pas ! je ne veux pas vous gacher le mystère)**_

 _ **Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèles.**_

 **Aux Grands maux, les grands moyens**

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Peter se transformait en rat en voyant Severus Rogue et Bastien Avery passer en se moquant de certaines filles à Poufsouffles, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant les menaces et les insultes qu'ils passaient leur temps à projeter. Il mordit Severus sur la cheville, pour une fois que c'est lui qui s'attaquerait à l'ennemi de ses meilleurs amis. Severus poussa un cri aigu et repéra le rat qu'il envoya valser dans un placard. Il se mit en face du rat et ricana.

\- Alors je t'écrabouille petite merde ? Lança-t-il en levant son pied.

Peter en profita pour lui refiler entre les pieds et s'enfuit très loin des deux Serpentards. Il arrivait presque à l'étage de sa salle commune lorsqu'il aperçut James, il se retransforma en faisant attention de n'être aperçu par personne et courut après son ami.

\- James !

\- Pete. Doucement, tu vas tomber dans les pommes, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- J'ai faillit me faire écraser par Rogue.

\- Ce petit visqueux, il ne perd rien pour attendre.

James sortit la carte de sa poche et repéra Rémus en quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait seul près du bureau de Dumbledore ?

Peter et James rebroussèrent chemin et allèrent à la recherche de leur ami.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes ?

Peter et James entendirent des voix qui ne ressemblaient pas à celle de Rémus, James regarda la carte et vit Rémus tout près de lui, mais ce dernier n'était pas visible. Il tâtonna doucement en demandant à Peter de rester derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par attraper un bout du tissu invisible.

\- C'est nous. Chuchota James.

Il entra doucement sous la cape, laissant derrière lui, un passage pour Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda James.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Serpentard que tu es forcément plus mauvais. Lança Jeremiah.

\- Je n'essaie pas d'être plus mauvais. Répondit Severus. Mais je viens de te prendre sur le coup, en train de voler dans mon sac, alors faudra m'expliquer.

\- Surtout que moi, je ne suis pas aussi patient que Severus. Continua Avery.

A ce moment là, Susan fit son apparition.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- Si je ne me trompe pas. Ce petit Serdaigle volait des ingrédients de mon sac et nous comptions sur lui pour nous expliquer pourquoi.

\- Abbott, tu n'en as pas fini avec tes misères, tu lui as volé quoi ?

\- Il a pris du sang de Salamandre et un bézoard.

Jeremiah se tenait debout impassible, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il regardait le reste de ses camarades avec une moue ennuyé. N'importe qui en voyant cette scène aurait pu penser que les coupables étaient les autres. Son air désinvolte déstabilisa Susan.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Apparemment. Déclara Jeremiah dubitatif. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas ces choses-là sur moi, et je pense que les Serpentards sont bien connus pour créer des problèmes dans ce château.

Susan toisa les trois étudiants devant elle et décida de fouiller le sac de Jeremiah qu'il lui donna sans rechigner, Rogue et Avery à l'affut, étaient sûrs qu'il serait démasqué, puisqu'ils l'avaient vu mettre quelque chose dans son sac juste après qu'Avery l'ait surpris en train de fouiller dans les affaires de son ami. Severus s'était empressé de vérifier dans son cartable et il y avait trouvé ses ingrédients manquants.

\- Il n'y a rien de ce que vous dites ici. Lança Susan en jetant un regard noir.

James remarque Rémus tendre sa baguette en avant. Il essayait de viser le sac de Jeremiah.

\- Cracbadaboum. Murmura Rémus.

Le sac de Jeremiah tomba par terre tout déchiré même les poches secrètes et les ingrédients en question tombèrent à ses pieds. Il leva les yeux cherchant d'où provenait le sort. Il avait un regard de tueur.

\- Qui est là ? Cria-t-il en regardant droit sur les maraudeurs toujours cachés sous la cape.

\- Eh ben, Abbott, il semblerait que tu sois pris la main dans le sac, cette fois-ci.

\- N'importe quoi, quelqu'un a jeté un sort pour faire ça, je ne les avais pas, quelqu'un d'autres a fait ça pour me faire plonger.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, tu sais la paranoïa, ça se soigne. Lança Susan. Trente points en moins pour Serdaigle, vous retournez dans vos cachots. Et toi suis-moi.

Jeremiah laissa ses affaires éparses sur le sol comme s'ils n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux, il enjamba son sac et suivit Susan en regardant constamment derrière lui.

\- On se sépare ? Lança James.

\- Peter, transformes-toi et suis les Serpentards.

\- Mais Rogue a failli m'écraser, il n'y a pas longtemps ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Alors, sois plus discret. Débita James. Rémus et moi, on ne peut pas se transformer et on ne peut pas sortir de sous la cape, donc on n'a pas le choix. On doit rester ensemble, mais toi tu peux circuler librement.

\- Bon ok. Lança-t-il en faisant la moue.

Il se transforma et courut vers les Serpentards. Pendant ce temps là, Rémus et James pressèrent le pas pour suivre Jeremiah et Susan.

\- Ecoute Susan, Flitwick est sûrement en train de dormir maintenant, tu vas le déranger alors que je suis qu'une victime, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait ça tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils cherchent toujours à me piéger.

\- Garde ta salive et arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, Abbott.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire que je suis dans la même maison que toi et je sais à quel point tu te prends au sérieux et tu penses être invincible, donc ne viens pas me dire que tu es une victime de qui que ce soit.

Jeremiah roula des yeux et sa mâchoire craqua. Il commençait à se sentir en colère, il se mit à regarder dans les alentours.

Quelques pas plus loin, James tira le bras de Rémus. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Il va s'enfuir ou faire quelque chose. Tiens-toi prêt.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, que la lumière s'éteint dans les couloirs. James sortit la carte et lança un faible Lumos, pour pouvoir situer Jeremiah.

\- Lumos. Cria Susan.

Elle entendit des pas courir et les suivit, elle courut jusqu'à perdre haleine, mais à chaque fois, elle se perdait et revenait dans le couloir où elle avait perdu Jeremiah. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle pesta contre elle-même et s'avoua vaincue. Elle continua tout de même son chemin pour aller narrer son histoire à son directeur de maison.

Rémus et James savaient exactement ce qu'avait fait Jeremiah. Il avait attendu qu'ils se trouvent dans l'aile ouest du quatrième étage pour la semer. En effet cette aile circulaire avait un couloir qui menait vers les trois autres ailes et dont le silence et le courant d'air rendait chaque son multiplié par trois, chaque écho résonnait doublement et dans tous les recoins, ainsi en suivant les pas que Susan entendait elle n'avait suivi que les échos des pas qui s'étaient à présent éloignés, ce qui permit à Jeremiah de se faufiler dans le couloir suivant sans échos et de marcher normalement, alors que ses pas de courses résonnaient encore près de Susan. James savait ce qui allait se passer. Connaissant le château mieux que sa poche, il savait que la seule solution qui se présenterait à Abbott à présent, sans plus aucun risque de se faire attraper par Susan était de passer par une salle de classe poussiéreuse et oubliée qui disposait d'une trappe.

\- Il faut qu'on l'attrape avant qu'il passe par la trappe. Lança James.

\- Je sais sinon, on va se retrouver devant les cachots des Serpentards.

Ils courraient quand ils virent sur leur carte qu'il était sur la trappe. Rémus lança un « Bombarda Maxima » qui fit sursauter Jeremiah au moment où James criait son célèbre infaillible Expeliarmus. Il attrapa la baguette de son adversaire et avant que ce dernier n'ouvre la trappe. Il le colla au sol avec le sort préféré de Lily.

\- Alors, je t'ai manqué ? Ironisa James.

\- Tu es amoureux de moi ou quoi ? Catapulta Jeremiah irrité. Tu devrais vraiment me lâcher.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je croyais que j'étais le gentil garçon qui t'avait ramené ta baguette, il y a quelques mois ! Tu te rappelles d'autres choses ?

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Te poser quelques petites questions. Lança Rémus en toisant le Serdaigle.

\- Obligés de le faire comme ça ?

James le fixa, fit semblant de réfléchir, puis se tourna vers Rémus en fronçant les sourcils. Il faisait semblant de se concerter avec son ami, puis sourit d'un air taquin et hocha la tête en reparlant à Jeremiah.

\- Tu as raison.

Jeremiah soupira et attendit d'être délivré quand Rémus lança un sourire en coin et dirigea sa baguette vers lui.

\- Incarcerem.

\- Ah ! Maintenant c'est mieux. Ricana James.

\- Mais vous êtes malade ? Lâchez-moi, vous risquez de regretter vos actes.

\- Des menaces ? Demanda Rémus en ôtant tout sourire de son visage.

\- Vous risquez de vous faire prendre !

\- T'inquiète on est aussi doué que toi. Déclara James en dépoussiérant une chaise afin de s'asseoir.

Rémus sourit et soupira.

\- Ecoute, si tu réponds à nos questions, on te laisse partir avant demain, sinon, je pense qu'on peut te laisser ici…

\- … Et on appelle nos amis Serpentards pour te tenir compagnie.

Jeremiah les regardait avec haine. Il ne pouvait même pas accuser James de tortionnaire, car cela voudrait dire qu'il avait menti et qu'il se rappelait bien de ce qui s'était déroulé le jour où il s'était attaqué à Lily.

\- Bon, quoi ?

\- Pourquoi voler de chez Rogue des choses que tu pouvais avoir de chez Slughorn ?

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Tenta Jeremiah en décidant de tout nier.

\- Des ingrédients, la raison qui faisait que Susan t'emmenait chez Flitwick.

\- Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller voir Slughorn.

\- Jeremiah, s'il te plait, tu n'es vraiment pas le seul voleur dans ce château ne m'oblige pas à aller ramener le Véritaserum. Bluffa James.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, ni des Serpentards, tu sais ?

\- Bien, je suppose qu'on a qu'à demander à Selwyne. Ça ira plus facilement, il a plus de chose à perdre lui. Tenta Rémus.

Jeremiah écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi Selwyne ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment juste une intuition, qu'il est forcément la tête derrière le Lautus, non ? Tu ne me parais pas très futé pour inventer tout ça. Pardonne-moi, je sais que tu es à Serdaigle, mais tu n'as que leur défaut et aucune de leur qualité. Alors, je paris que tu es juste le petit pion qui se fait toujours prendre.

Les yeux de Jeremiah faillirent sortir de leur orbite. Sa respiration s'accéléra et sa mâchoire continuait à claquer d'énervement. Rémus n'avait pas besoin de plus. Ils avaient raison sur toute la ligne, Jeremiah avait la réaction de quelqu'un de coupable pris en flagrant délit.

\- Tu sais en plus on peut dire à Selwyne que c'est Jeremiah qui nous a tout révélé. Continua Rémus.

James applaudit.

\- Brillant, mon Lupin. Alors je suppose qu'on va laisser le Serdaigle se faire manger par les Serpentards ?

\- Bien évidemment. Bonne nuit Abbott.

Ce dernier lança un râle et essaya de se défaire de ses liens. Ses pieds toujours collés au sol avaient l'air fatigué de porter son corps. Il lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux et en voyant que les garçons partaient réellement, il cria.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une potion légale, donc je devais voler les ingrédients.

Rémus et James se retournèrent et fixèrent Jeremiah en attendant qu'il continue, mais il ne dit plus un mot.

\- Pourquoi Rogue ?

\- La salle était remplie je n'avais pas le temps de fouiller tous les sacs et lui j'étais sûr qu'il en aurait, il a toujours tous les ingrédients de potions.

\- Et tu ne savais pas qu'Avery t'a vu ?

\- Non, ils m'ont suivi et voulaient me faire peur.

\- Tu devrais avoir peur, ils adorent attaquer.

\- Ils n'attaquent personne, ils sont trop peureux de sortir leur baguette et qu'aucun sorts ne sortent, ils ne sont que paroles et jamais d'actes.

\- Apparemment tu adores les Serpentards.

\- C'est des opportunistes lâches !

\- Pourquoi alors tu fais copain-copain avec l'un d'eux ?

\- Je ne suis pas ami avec Selwyne.

\- Bien, je reformule pourquoi tu fais des affaires avec l'un d'eux ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- C'est quoi ce Lautus ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous vous attaquez aux nés-moldus quand ils ont le dos tournés pourquoi, parce que vous croyez que ça fait de vous de meilleurs sorciers, vous doutez tellement de votre pouvoir que vous avez besoin d'éliminer des gens pour vous sentir sorcier ?

James parlait à mesure qu'il marchait et lorsqu'il ne fut séparé de Jeremiah que de quelques centimètres, il ricana et lança.

\- Je présume que c'est pour ça que tu passes ton temps à te cacher, tu n'es ni un vrai sorcier, ni un vrai homme. Cracha-t-il.

\- Et toi espèce de traitre, tu te crois supérieur ! Avec tes amis sang-de-bourbe, hybrides et je ne sais quel autre tare, tu penses pouvoir sauver le monde alors que tu ne fais que le salir.

\- Tu ne peux pas prétendre ne pas connaitre Lautus si tu utilises des termes comme ça, Abbott. Lança Rémus avec calme. Tout en toi, te trahis tu sais ? Tes pensées, tes mots… Vraiment James n'avait pas tort, tu es une imposture de sorcier, une imposture de Serdaigle.

Jeremiah se débâtit pour se lâcher, il voulait crier sa rage et tuer ses deux Gryffondors.

\- Lâchez-moi et vous verrez.

\- On pourrait, mais où on ferait de toi une bouchée ou tu fuirais et te ferais passer pour une victime de l'imperium. Donc non ! Lança James.

\- Ecoute, tu veux faire vite et partir avec tes genoux ne se cassent sous ton poids. Dis-nous pourquoi jeter un Oubliette sur les gens si tu n'as rien à cacher ?

\- Ce petit merdeux a fini par te le dire ? Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

\- Ah donc c'est vrai ! tu as vraiment jeté un Oubliette sur Darius ?

\- Comment ça donc c'est vrai, ce n'est pas lui qui t'a parlé ?

\- Non, j'ai tout vu. Bluffa Rémus.

\- Impossible, j'ai bien vérifié les alentours. Il n'y avait que moi et…

\- Et qui ?

\- Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi ne commencez-vous pas par chercher la taupe chez vous, après tout, ça peut-être n'importe qui ? Tenta Jeremiah pour faire douter ses bourreaux.

\- Et bien pourquoi chercher alors que tu vas tout nous dire. Tu sais ce que tu risques si Rémus témoigne que tu as jeté l'Oubliette, que Susan, Rogue et Avery témoignent contre ton vol, que je témoigne avec Evans de ton attaque sur elle ? On pourrait aussi te faire porter le chapeau pour tout le reste, comme par exemple dire que Regulus était avec nous tout ce temps et que c'est toi qui prenait du Polynectar et te faisait passer pour lui. Tu crois que tu peux échapper à Azkaban ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Renchérit Rémus.

\- Alors, tu penses à ce moment-là que les gens que tu protèges vont te protéger ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Continua Rémus en hochant la tête de manière outrancière.

\- Tu penses que Dumbledore te lâchera ? Plus jamais, et si tu penses que Voldemort lui te prendras sous son aile, alors que tu n'as même pas réussi à berner des adolescents ? Tu te goures. Ta vie sera finie.

\- Tout à fait. Sans oublier le fait qu'avec le peu de souvenirs heureux dont tu disposes, vu toute la haine qui te ronge. Il te faudra à peine quelques secondes avant de céder à un détraqueur, tu es si misérable qu'ils feront de ton âme qu'une bouchée.

\- Assez ! Cria Jeremiah qui tremblait à présent.

\- Non. On n'a pas fini, ce Selwyne es-tu au courant qu'il finit dans deux mois son année, qu'il fuira loin et fera ce qu'il veut sans se faire prendre et même s'il se faisait prendre, sais-tu le pouvoir que sa famille détient en Grande-Bretagne ? Il sera toujours sauvé. Mais toi, pauvre petit Abbott, votre histoire n'a rien de grandiose, tes parents…

\- Ne t'avise pas de parler de mes parents. Ejecta Jeremiah avec dédain.

\- Alors ne leur donne pas encore plus honte de t'avoir engendré.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Tu devrais nous expliquer alors.

Jeremiah soupira, grogna, souffla, râla, pesta et finit par lever les yeux sur le blond et le brun en face de lui, complètement calmes et confortablement assis. Il resta silencieux ce qui leur sembla une éternité.

\- J'y gagne quoi, si je vous dis ? Vous me ferez enfermer de toute façon !

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu diras. Si tu fais de quoi te rattraper alors, on te protégera. Sinon, tu es déjà dans la merde, tout ce que tu feras en nous aidant, c'est de faire plonger les autres qui partageront ta merde. Lança Rémus d'une manière si pragmatique que Jeremiah pensa un instant qu'il pourrait sortir gagnant.

\- Potter, si je te dis ce qu'il en est. Comment je sais que tu m'enverrais pas la furie de ta copine me tuer.

\- Quelle furie ? Demanda Rémus.

James éclata de rire.

\- Tu as plus peur d'elle que d'un détraqueur ?

\- Non. Elle est anormale. Elle est sang-de…

\- Ne t'avise pas. Cria James en pointant sa baguette sur la gorge de Jeremiah.

\- Elle a sûrement volé des pouvoirs, elle ne peut pas connaître autant de choses, exceller autant, elle ne peut pas être aussi douée, j'ai beau chercher comment une fausse sorcière peut avoir autant de pouvoir. C'est une imposture, donc si ça se trouve elle est dangereuse, il faut l'éliminer.

Jeremiah reçut une gifle si brutale, qu'une larme vola de ses yeux. Il sentit sa joue le brûler et sa mâchoire se décaler.

\- Mais tu es malade ? Cria Jeremiah.

\- Reparle d'elle comme ça et je te ferai manger ta propre chair. Lança James.

\- Alors c'est ça ton problème, tu as peur d'elle parce qu'elle n'est pas née comme toi ? Demanda Rémus qui devina que la personne en question était Lily. Tu es encore plus pathétique que je le croyais.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Vous êtes de sang-purs non ? Alors pourquoi vous trouvez ça normal qu'elle sache autant que nous alors qu'elle n'est pas comme nous. Tu sais ce qu'ils nous faisaient eux les moldus quand ils croisaient notre chemin ! Ils sont barbares déjà sans pouvoir, alors pourquoi les laisser prendre les nôtres.

James et Rémus se regardèrent. Son cas était encore plus grave qu'ils ne le croyaient.

\- Tu es une vraie mauviette au fond. Tu as peur de l'inconnu, tu veux tellement tout le savoir que tu penses être le seul à le mériter. Dans ce cas-là, faudrait t'enlever tes pouvoirs à toi aussi, puisqu'une née moldue a réussi à te maitriser non ?

Jeremiah pencha la tête de côté et les deux Gryffondors virent qu'il commençait à se fatiguer.

\- Bien admettons que tu aies raison. Commença Rémus. Pourquoi alors, si tu es si sûr de toi, tu ne veux pas assumer tes actes et ton groupe ?

Jeremiah renifla et lança un sourire entendu. Il haussa les épaules et soupira d'un air vaincu.

\- Très bien Abbott. Donc tu fais parti de ce groupe, qui en fait parti d'autres ? Un Serpentard, un Poufsouffle et un Gryffondor ?

\- Ça ne dépend pas des maisons, ça dépend des idéologies.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Les renvoyer chez eux.

\- Alors pourquoi leur faire du mal ?

\- Ce n'est pas le but. Le but c'est qu'ils aient peur et qu'ils s'en aillent.

\- Pourquoi faire porter le chapeau à Régulus.

\- Black n'est pas innocent. Se faire prendre pour ça ou autre chose. Ce n'est que ce qu'il mérite.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Les Serpentards le savent.

\- Alors c'est Selwyne qui te l'a dit ? C'est l'idée de Selwyne ?

\- Selwyne n'est qu'un égal. Et la personne qui fait ça est une personne qui vient de découvrir que nous avions raison, c'est juste qu'elle est plus passionnée et emportée.

\- Elle est de Serpentard ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que nous avons parmi nous des gens de Serpentard et de Gryffondor aussi. Des gens qui je ne sais même pas d'où ils se connaissent à part qu'ils communiquent par voix de cheminée et de lettres.

\- Donc tu ne sais même pas qui est derrière tout ça ?

\- J'ai trouvé une cause comme la mienne, j'ai rejoins. Selwyne, lui, il sait.

\- Comment ils t'ont approché ?

\- Quand ils ont su ce qu'il s'est passé avec Evans.

\- Qui t'a parlé ?

\- On m'a envoyé une lettre, me disant d'aller dans une salle près des cuisines.

\- La même salle où tu étais quand Darius a tout entendu ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a entendu ?

Jeremiah se tut.

\- Tu sais qu'il finira par nous le dire. Si tu as compris que l'Oubliette n'a pas marché c'est qu'il se rappelle de tout. Tu le sais !

\- Il ne dira rien. Et ce qu'il a entendu vous l'avez déjà compris. Entonna le jeune Serdaigle d'une voix ferme.

\- Qui est la taupe à Gryffondor ? Qui est la personne derrière ce groupe ?

\- La personne a Gryffondor je ne l'ai jamais vu. La personne qui a crée le groupe non plus, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a toutes les raisons du monde de détester les… Parce qu'ils lui ont fait du mal.

\- Ici ? Dans cette école ?

\- Oui ! Selwyne m'a dit que cette personne a souffert à cause d'une personne née-moldue ici, qui lui a fait énormément de peine et donc cette cause lui tient à cœur. Qu'il fallait que nous soyons unis.

\- Qui a enfermé Regulus dans les vestiaires ? C'est Selwyne ?

\- Oui.

\- Perry sait ce que son petit ami fabrique ?

\- Il est son petit-ami parce qu'elle nous facilite l'accès partout sans jamais savoir, elle laisse tout trainer, même les surveillants on sait où ils sont. Selwyne s'occupe de ça et l'emmène à la personne qui choisit les victimes.

\- Comment vous connaissez le statut des gens ?

\- La personne en question en connait pas mal, elle est même amie avec quelques uns d'entre eux. D'après Selwyne, c'est une personne blessée qui fera tout pour arriver à son but, alors il ne faut pas la décevoir.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est ? Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir ?

\- Si, mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée. Je ne sais même dans quelle maison chercher.

\- Ils te font vraiment confiance on dirait.

\- Je ne faisais pas parti du groupe dès le début, c'est normal.

\- Tu crois que les autres savent tous ?

\- Non. Selwyne sait, mais les autres non.

\- Alors qui sont les autres ?

\- Ils essayent de recruter Darius. Avoua Jeremiah.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Rémus qui paniqua en pensant que ce dernier était souvent en ronde avec Lily.

\- Et je vous ai dit la personne à Gryffondor, je pense qu'elle communique avec Selwyne, je ne sais pas si elle connait la personne créatrice du groupe.

\- Mulciber et Yaxley ?

\- Je ne leur ai jamais parlé ou même vu. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de compétition à Serpentard, même entre eux, ils sont en guerre, ils ne se viennent pas forcément en aide. Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait à un des leurs.

\- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Lança James. Tu vas faire ton enquête, savoir qui est derrière tout ceci et nous livrerons cette personne en disant que depuis le début tu étais notre taupe à nous, ensuite tu auras la vie sauve et même peut-être un prix de l'école pour services rendus.

Rémus regarda Jeremiah en hochant la tête vigoureusement. Signe qu'ils étaient parfaitement partants pour cette solution, alors qu'au fond, tous les deux savaient que ce garçon n'aura plus jamais la vie sauve. Le jeune homme hésita longtemps puis répondit que non.

\- Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance.

\- Nous avons une parole d'honneur, ça compte plus que le reste chez les Gryffondor, alors reste cette nuit ici et réfléchis à tout cela à tête reposée. Tu réaliseras que tu en fais beaucoup pour des gens qui t'utilisent. Parce qu'au fond, eux, ils ont une identité cachée et toi tu te feras prendre à la fin, seul ! Ils te feront tout endosser comme ils ont fait avec Reg.

\- Reg, n'est pas innocent. Demandez à Rogue !

\- Rogue déteste tout et tout le monde, donc, non merci.

\- C'est un Black bon sang, il est sûrement déjà entrain de faire des brochettes avec des têtes de moldus.

\- La ferme. Lança James. Pense à notre proposition et nous reviendrons demain matin.

\- Vous allez me laisser ici ?

\- Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Oui. Lancèrent James et Rémus.

\- Non, non. Attendez ! J'y gagne quoi si je vous aide ? Ils risquent de me tuer !

\- Non. Nous t'avons trouvé aujourd'hui, on peut toujours trouver qui on veut où on veut. Alors on te surveillera.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On veut arrêter ce groupe. C'est évident non ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes sang-purs rien de tout ça ne vous concerne.

\- Je ne suis pas sang-pur. Lança Rémus. Bien que je ne sache rien sur les moldus, mais je ne suis pas sang-pur, alors ça me concerne peut-être.

\- J'ai des amis que ça concerne alors ça me concerne, et Merlin sait que je déteste qu'on me provoque, tu sais maintenant de quoi je suis capable.

\- Tu fais ça pour elle !

James savait qu'il faisait allusion à Lily.

\- Moi aussi, pour elle et les autres. Lança Rémus.

\- Elle finira par te berner. Elle finira par te trahir, vous trahir. Vous verrez, ils ne sont pas comme nous.

\- Déjà toi et moi on n'est pas pareil, alors arrête de dire nous, ma baguette a envi de se défouler depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'ai vraiment pas envi de passer mes nerfs sur toi, alors réfléchis en fermant ta gueule Abbott. Expectora James.

Il marcha en vitesse et arrivé à la porte, Jeremiah cria.

\- Ok. C'est bon.

\- Tu sais que si tu en parles, nous le saurons, tu sais que, nous sommes partout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous m'avez trouvé comment ?

\- Peu importe, on te trouvera toujours. Lança Rémus.

Il les regarda curieusement.

\- Tu n'arrives jamais à te réveiller tôt, tu passes ton temps à pleurnicher des horaires au moment de prendre ton petit déjeuner auprès de Martial Shafiq, tu n'arrives, d'ailleurs, rien à avaler à part du porridge. Tu t'endors dans tous les cours d'histoire, tu as pris divination pour être proche d'une jeune fille qui te tape dans l'œil, mais que tu n'as toujours pas le courage d'aborder, tu passes ton temps à te moquer des gens et à les regarder de haut, tu n'arrives jamais à fermer ton sac correctement, tu détestes votre directeur de maison parce que tu es le plus nul dans son cours et une fois sur deux tu sors avec une retenue, même qu'à la sortie de ton dernier cours tu as rencontré Dawn Babily que tu as essayé de soudoyer pour te dire où mets Flitwick ses examens et elle l'a dit à toute ta maison qui s'est moqué de toi. Tu veux que je continue ?

Jeremiah ouvrit grand la bouche, puis hocha la tête de droite à gauche et soupira en regardant seulement Rémus à présent. Ce dernier comprit que James avait réussi à effrayer Jeremiah et que ce dernier comprit qu'en réalité son choix n'en était pas un. Il ravala sa salive et soupira à nouveau.

\- D'accord mais ne me laissez pas tomber à la fin. Je vous ramènerai toutes les infos que je connais.

\- Bien.

Ils enlevèrent les sorts et Jeremiah tomba comme une larve sur le sol. Il se gratta les poignets, se massa les genoux et regarda Rémus avec supplication.

\- Ta baguette, tu sais où la trouver.

Jeremiah ne dit plus un mot comprenant que c'était peine perdue avec ces deux là. Il les regarda partir, en continuant à se masser. James, arriva à la porte puis se retourna.

\- Tu t'approches d'Evans de moins d'un mètre, je t'offrirai comme dîner au calamar géant, et tout le monde sait que je ne manque pas d'imagination. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Jeremiah hocha la tête et les regarda partir. Il regrettait amèrement s'être embarqué dans toute cette histoire.

Dans la tour de Serdaigle, Lily et Darius faisaient leur ronde ensemble. Le jeune Poufsouffle était silencieux.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Le stress des BUSE pas vrai ?

Il sourit sans un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es fâché contre moi ?

Il tourna sa tête de droite à gauche et continua son chemin. Lily tourna dans un couloir plus sombre et au moment où elle voulut lâcher un Lumos ne trouva pas sa baguette. Elle poussa un cri étouffé et Darius se tourna vers elle.

\- J'ai perdu ma baguette. Il faut qu'on refasse le chemin contraire pour la chercher, allez viens.

Darius ne bougea pas.

\- Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai ? Tu veux soutirer de moi je ne sais quoi, et tu penses que tu peux me manipuler.

\- Quoi ? Darius, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Lily fouillait dans sa poche en même temps qu'elle posait la question à Darius, son regard assassin ne la rassura pas. Elle avait une fiole remplie de quelque chose, mais elle ne savait plus quoi. Elle garda sa main serrée dessus, au cas où…

\- Tu te fous de moi. Tu t'es toujours foutu de moi. Tu te moques de moi.

\- Darius je ne sais pas qui t'a dit quoi que ce soit, mais…

\- TAIS-TOI ! Sang de bourbe, tais-toi.

Lily écarquilla ses yeux et s'approcha de lui, elle sentit une colère se former mais ne montra rien.

\- Tu n'es pas Darius pas vrai ?

\- Si !

\- Non, Darius est gentil, c'est mon ami et…

\- Il bégaie ? Oui, quand je suis nerveux, mais là, je ne le suis pas, elle m'a tout dit. Elle a tout entendu, elle t'a entendu te moquer de moi.

\- Qui ça ? On t'a menti. Darius tu es mon ami, ne les crois pas.

\- Tu m'as envoyé balader tellement de fois, tu croyais que ce serait aussi facile que ça. Nous ne sommes pas amis !

Il dirigea sa baguette vers elle et elle sortit sa main. Ils firent le mouvement en même temps, alors Lily tomba raide sur le sol au même moment où Darius se contorsionna au sol puis se rapetissa. Il mesurait seulement vingt centimètres de haut à présent et n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa baguette. Il essaya de courir mais ses efforts étaient vain, après s'être essoufflés, il n'était toujours pas arrivé près de Lily.

Il se reposa un instant, puis entendit du bruit, il se tourna et vit un rat se précipiter vers lui. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur le toisa un instant, puis lorsqu'il vit le corps de Lily, il planta sa dent inférieur dans son cou. Darius poussa un cri, qui ne s'entendit pas. Il se débattit mais le rat était plus fort. Il courut avec lui et l'enferma dans un placard à balai et en sortit. Il se transforma et partit en courant chercher de l'aide. Il revint vers Lily, essaya de la ranimer mais sut par avance qu'il ne pourrait rien pour elle. Il entendit des pas approcher et se mit à demander de l'aide.

Le professeur Mcgonagall aperçut Peter penché sur le corps inerte de Lily et sortit sa baguette.

\- Monsieur Pettigrew ! Que faites-vous ?

\- Professeur, elle était comme ça, j'essayais de l'aider.

\- Eloignez-vous d'elle. Rusard !

Le concierge se précipita vers la directrice en courant.

\- Fouillez les alentours. Pettigrew que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je…

Peter devait réagir et vite. Pouvait-il dire qu'il avait trouvé Darius rapetissé ? Et si c'était Lily qui avait commencé ? Il ne savait que faire ou dire ? Qu'aurait fait James ? Les différents caractères et réactions de ses amis le déroutèrent encore plus. Alors il décida de donner la responsabilité entière à sa directrice et libre à elle de décider.

\- Suivez-moi professeur, je pense savoir qui lui a fait ça.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Ah Horace, Evans a besoin d'aide, pouvez-vous l'emmener chez Pomona.

\- Bonté divine, ma pauvre Lily.

Il souleva le corps de la jeune fille avec délicatesse et fit apparaitre un brancard de nulle part devant l'air ahuri de Peter.

\- Elle est pétrifiée, la pauvre petite, je vais lui préparer une potion tout de suite, heureusement que j'ai toujours sur moi des extraits de mandragore et de la…

\- Bien, à tout à l'heure. Acheva Minerva pressée.

Elle suivit Peter et en passant près de l'endroit où se trouvait Lily quelques secondes plus tôt, elle remarque une fiole ouverte et à moitié vide. Elle la porta à son nez et comprit immédiatement de quelle potion il s'agissait.

\- Pettigrow où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- Dans l'endroit où s'est cachée la personne qui a fait ça à Lily.

Peter ouvrit le placard à balai et regarda tout en bas. Il fit signe à sa directrice de se baisser et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague professeur je vous assure.

Minerva se baissa avec grâce et réajusta ses lunettes pour bien assimiler : un humain de la taille d'une souris. Soudain, elle comprit. Elle se pencha d'avantage et prit le petit être dans sa main, il paraissait si effrayé que la directrice de Gryffondor pensa un instant qu'il pleurait.

Elle le posa au sol et demanda à Peter de le tenir, puis dirigea sa baguette sur lui.

\- Monsieur Weasley !

\- Ppprooff…

\- Oui, oui, oui. Alors ?

\- Evans m'a aattaquéé…

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Lança Mcgonagal.

\- Si… Si… Elle…

\- Devant moi et taisez-vous, nous allons chez le directeur directement. Peter, venez avec moi... Aie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'écria Minerva.

Elle regarda à ses pieds mais ne trouva rien. Peter se demandait si ses amis n'étaient pas cachés sous la cape, mais que feraient-ils près de la salle commune des Serdaigle.

James ricana et poussa Rémus. Ils faillirent se faire écraser par leur directrice.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle emmène Peter et Darius ?

\- Elle a dit directeur, peut-être Dumbledore.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas c'est tout ce que j'ai entendu. T'inquiète Peter nous dira.

\- Et s'il est dans de sales draps ?

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Une baguette. Lança James en se penchant.

\- Hé ! Doucement tu as tiré la cape.

\- Fallait pas grandir autant toi aussi !

\- Qui laisse sa baguette comme ça par terre ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais Peter et Darius venaient par-là, on la garde en attendant de savoir ce qu'il en est. Ok ?

\- James ce n'est pas normal ton obsession de garder et piquer les baguettes des autres.

James ricana puis sortit de sous la cape. Ils étaient arrivés dans l'aile non interdite, ils pouvaient circuler normalement.

\- J'ai faim, je ne sais même pas il est quelle heure, on n'a sûrement raté le déjeuner.

\- Sûrement. Lança Rémus. Où est Sirius ?

\- Attends de voir. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Ils regardèrent la carte et virent Sirius dans son dortoir, puis la plièrent, ne réalisant pas que personne ne se trouvait là où il aurait dû être.

Ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune en décidant d'aller tirer Sirius pour l'emmener dans leur QG secret où ils trouveront sûrement Peter. Ils s'étaient promis de passer là-bas chaque jour pour ne jamais être entendu, suivi ou même « Polynectarisé » comme disait James. Ils ne firent pas attention aux bruits et à la foule remplissant leurs salles, et montèrent en faisant la course. Rémus arriva en premier essoufflé.

\- Faut pas me courser si tu risques de mourir. Lança James en suivant Rémus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Rémus en voyant Sirius cacher son parchemin et afficher encore une fois un regard coupable.

\- Rien !

\- Ah non, là y'en a marre !

Rémus fonça sur son meilleur ami et réussit à lui tirer le parchemin qui se déchira.

\- Lunard arrête ! Lança Sirius avec colère.

\- Non, toi, arrête !

\- Rends-moi ça ! Cria Sirius.

\- Vous allez arrêter ! Rends-lui son parchemin Rémus !

\- Non.

Il courut vers la salle de bain et s'enferma puis se mit à lire, malgré les tambourinements incessants et les menaces de morts, malgré l'Alohomora qu'il entendit et qu'il se précipita de contrer.

« …de Régulus et c'est presque fait. Personne ne se doute de ce que je vais faire et je suis sûr que j'en décevrai plus qu'un, mais je m'en fou, je ne peux plus faire semblant d'être comme eux… »


	37. Voiler la face

**Voiler la face**

Rémus relut la lettre tellement de fois qu'il l'apprit par cœur. Les cris n'avaient pas cessés, mais il n'entendit plus rien, ni les coups de Sirius, ni les cris de James, ni même les corps de ses deux amis en train de se battre.

\- Sirius arrête de dramatiser, merde ! Peu importe, tu peux nous dire et tu le sais !

\- James c'est personnel et je n'attends pas que quelqu'un comprenne, mais moi, je ne me mets pas à fouiner dans vos affaires merde ! Lupin, sors de cette putain de salle de bain.

Rémus finit par sortir, regarda Sirius longtemps et donna le morceau de parchemin déchiré à James, puis descendit sans un mot.

\- Rémus !

\- Pas maintenant !

Il sortit en trombe, laissant Dorcas en plan et courut jusqu'à la forêt.

* * *

Lily se réveilla à l'heure du dîner. Elle ouvrit ses yeux lentement et réalisa que la potion de cette fois-ci avait un goût plus amer que celle de James qu'elle avait bue la veille. James serait-il meilleur en potion que Pomona ? Après tout la veille, elle s'était réveillée en seulement quelques minutes. Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche, en se moquant d'elle-même. Penser à James dès son réveil, elle avait sûrement perdu sa tête, la pauvre fille. Elle tourna la tête et vit le professeur Mcgonagal, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Slughorn s'approcher d'elle.

\- Oh miss Evans s'est réveillé. Lança Horace en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle sourit légèrement et s'assit.

\- Vous avez dormi plus longtemps que prévu. Lança le directeur de l'école. Auriez-vu subi d'autres pétrifications récemment ?

« Décidemment, vraiment rien ne lui échappe. »

\- Non. Mentit-elle.

\- Vous n'avez pas récupéré rapidement.

\- Professeur, je pense que nous ferons une analyse de la santé de Mademoiselle Evans plus tard.

\- Oui, oui. Mes excuses. Alors des nouveautés mademoiselle Evans ?

Celle-ci éclata de rire. Le regard surpris de Slughorn et celui las de Mcgonagal n'aidèrent pas Lily à ôter son rire.

\- Voyez ! Il n'y pas meilleur remède que le rire.

\- En effet. Conclut Lily. Effectivement, j'ai du nouveau.

Soudain, elle se rappella qu'elle avait perdu sa baguette et son sourire s'effaça.

\- J'ai perdu ma baguette.

Les trois têtes en face d'elle lui offrirent des regards désolés.

\- Weasley vous a désarmé ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas. Pas à ma connaissance. J'ai cherché ma baguette pour un Lumos dans un couloir, et puis je ne l'ai pas trouvé quand je lui ai dis qu'on doit revenir pour la chercher, il s'est mis à dire des choses incohérentes. Alors… Alors, je…

Elle baissa les yeux et fit une grimace.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez fouiller vos poches et vous avez trouvé une potion que vous avez jeté sur votre attaquant au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour vous jeter un sort.

\- Comment vous avez su ?

\- Une petite intuition, en réalité, nous avons trouvé la fiole et une petite version de Monsieur Weasley. Lança Dumbledore triomphant.

\- Oh mon dieu ! qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

\- N'est-elle pas fabuleuse ! Il est devenu plus petit qu'une souris. Elle a réussi cette potion mieux que moi.

\- Je penserai à lui donner votre poste alors Horace.

Celui-ci émit un sourire gêné, mais continua.

\- En plus elle s'inquiète pour son attaquant.

\- Il était troublé, il n'est pas mauvais.

\- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

\- Ça n'avait aucun sens, il disait que je le manipule.

\- Pourquoi pensait-il ainsi à votre avis ?

\- Il a dit qu'une fille m'a entendu dire du mal de lui et que…

Lily s'arrêta de parler. Elle réalisa que plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait effectivement parlé de Darius dans sa salle commune qui était à moitié remplie.

\- Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Dit-elle rapidement en évitant de s'attarder sur son souvenir. Il a dit qu'une fille… m'a entendu parler de lui et… dire du mal de lui. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai bien sûr. Il était mon ami…

\- Votre ami n'a pas eu de scrupule à vous pétrifier mademoiselle. Lança Minerva hautainement.

\- Il était perdu.

\- Nous le sommes tous un peu ces derniers temps et pourtant vous ne me voyez pas jeter des Silencio à Minerva, bien qu'elle aime bavarder. Pas vrai ma chère ?

Mcgonagal soupira en regardant Dumbledore comme s'il avait cinq ans. Lily s'attendait presque à la voir taper son front de désarroi.

\- Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

\- Il est suspendu.

\- Mais…

\- Tolérance zéro. Lança Horace. Ce n'est que justice.

Lily fit une grimace et essaya de se lever.

\- Puis-je quitter l'infirmerie ?

\- Pressée de partager les derniers potins concernant les groupes de Rock ?

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Vous pouvez partir Evans. Répondit Minerva avec un regard bienveillant.

\- Merci professeur.

\- Vous trouverez votre diner dans votre dortoir Miss. Lança Slughorn qui avait chargé un elfe de s'en occuper.

\- Merci beaucoup professeur.

Elle sourit à pleine dent et s'empressa de descendre de son lit.

\- Attendez, je vous raccompagne. Vous n'avez pas de baguette.

Minerva sortit en même temps que Lily.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Oui. Vraiment.

\- Bien. Alors avez-vous pris une décision ?

\- Concernant quoi professeur ?

\- Votre orientation. Même si nous n'avons pas parlé, je sais pertinemment que vous hésitez.

\- Des fois j'en fais tellement trop que j'ai l'impression d'être une Serdaigle.

\- Vous êtes une brave fille, Lily. Votre place est là où elle est et vous n'en faites pas trop, d'ailleurs arrêtez de vous en faire. Peu importe ce que vous choisirez je vous épaulerai.

\- Merci professeur, ça me touche énormément. Chuchota Lily émue.

\- Je sais ce que vous faites pour ces enfants, je sais de quoi vous êtes capable aussi et votre potion de ratatissage était d'une perfection exquise. Donc ne perdez pas votre temps à travailler au ministère. Continuez à aider et faire du bien.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

\- Par contre, évitez de faire l'apprenti auror, ça vous évitera autant de tracas, mais je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous êtes à Gryffondor, on ne peut pas nous empêcher, pas vrai ?

\- Exactement. Lança Lily en souriant.

Elles marchèrent longtemps puis arrivés devant le portrait.

\- Demain, je dirai à Hagrid de vous raccompagner au chemin de traverse pour prendre une nouvelle baguette. Et Lily, on vous posera beaucoup de questions. Ne mentez pas tout se saura demain.

Lily entra sans comprendre le sens de la phrase. Elle trouva un monde fou dans la salle ce soir-là, à croire que le nombre de Gryffondor avait doublé ce jour-là. Des troisièmes années qui jouaient, des deuxièmes années qui criaient partout en riant fort, des quatrièmes années moins nombreux et mélangés avec quelques cinquièmes années, des sixièmes années et seulement deux ou trois Septièmes et premières années. Lily ne repéra ses amis nulle part, à vrai dire, elle ne vit pas non plus de préfets.

\- Couvre-feu se termine dans cinq minutes, ramassez toutes vos affaires qui trainent et montez à vos dortoirs.

Elle entendit des râlements, des grognements et des murmures mais elle était habituée, ces sons ne faisaient que la rassurer qu'en voulant faire régner l'ordre, on ne se faisait pas aimer par milliers.

\- Bonne nuit Lily. Dit une petite blonde qui passa près de la préfète.

\- Bonne nuit Marina.

Elle essaya de ranger tout en tendant l'oreille. Qui de ce beau monde pouvait être une taupe ? Qui jouait donc la comédie si bien qu'il bernait tout le monde ? Elle n'arrivait à douter de personne, pas même Maisy Warington qui son seul défaut était qu'elle était amoureuse de Potter.

Lily réalisa qu'elle ne le vit pas de toute la journée et se demanda ce qu'ils fabriquaient encore. Elle ne pouvait cependant plus sortir, bien qu'une envie vitale l'y poussait, elle ne pouvait risquer encore de se faire attaquer sans baguette.

\- Bonsoir Lily.

Elle sourit à Bilius et réalisa qu'elle commençait à être paranoïaque. Elle le suivit du regard et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle ne devenait pas folle. Il s'était fait attaqué à deux reprises, il ne pouvait être attaquant. Elle se mit à rire d'elle en hochant la tête, quand Bertha Jorkins l'aborda.

\- Tu perds la boule Evans ?

\- Qui ne la perdrait pas ? Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- Fais gaffe à ta cervelle, il te reste encore deux ans. On a besoin que tu sois saine et sauve, pour nous sauver tous.

Lily toisa son ainée sans pour autant savoir si celle-ci usait d'ironie ou seulement de jalousie. Elle ne lui prêta plus attention et s'assit dans un fauteuil vide en regardant les groupes se disperser lentement.

Les jumelles Peadlmer sourirent à Lily, en passant, elle se mit à douter d'elles, en trouvant toutes sortes d'hypothèses farfelues. Elle dirigea son regard ailleurs et vit Shafiq qui draguait encore.

« Il est si différent de son frère. » Pensa-t-elle.

Le portrait s'ouvrit, elle vit Sirius entrer. Elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Enfin un visage familier. Dit-elle en souriant.

Il haussa les épaules et s'affala près d'elle.

\- Black boude, non mais j'aurai tout vu.

Il lui jeta un regard condescendant.

\- Non, mais c'est quoi votre problème les mecs ? Tu vas me jeter un sort aussi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ah enfin !

\- Qui t'a jeté un sort ? Demanda Sirius inquiet.

Elle regarda autours d'elle et vit encore quelques sixièmes années et Septièmes années assis près de la porte.

\- Donne-moi ta baguette.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune brun.

\- Tu me fais pas confiance ? questionna-t-elle inquiète.

\- Si, tiens. Dit-il en lui tendant.

Elle visa les cinq personnes encore présentes.

\- Assurdiato.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? Murmura le jeune homme.

\- Un sort pour qu'ils n'entendent plus rien.

\- Où tu as appris ça ?

\- C'est Severus qui me l'a appris. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans aucun livre.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et interpella Mona Burke assise un peu plus loin.

\- Hé la moche à lunette ! ouhouuuu !

Elle ne bougea pas mais son regard se posa sur les deux Gryffondors.

\- Ils n'entendent vraiment rien. C'est génial.

\- Bravo pour la discrétion en tout cas.

\- L'exubérance c'est mon troisième prénom. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Alors, tiens-toi bien. Darius m'a volé ma baguette et il m'a pétrifié en me traitant de manipulatrice et de mauvaise.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Sirius abasourdi. Tu rigoles ?

\- Je t'assure que non.

Lily s'attela à raconter sa mésaventure à Sirius.

\- Mais arrête de me regarder comme si on m'avait Avada, je vais bien, je te dis.

\- Oui, ben, si on doit se méfier même de petits esprits comme Darius on n'est pas sorti de chez Rosemerta.

Lily sourit.

\- Mais, au moins, on sait quelque chose, la taupe est une fille.

\- Ben va dire ça à l'idiot de Lupin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a trouvé en train d'écrire la lettre que tu as intercepté, me l'a piqué, en a lu une partie, vue que le parchemin était déchiré et maintenant il pense que je suis la taupe.

\- Mais il est fou ? Je croyais qu'il avait un sixième sens.

\- Je ne comprends pas, toi tu viens de me connaître et tu doutes pas de moi. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu doutes pas de moi ?

Lily le regarda sans pour autant savoir pourquoi elle avait une aussi bonne opinion de lui. Elle réfléchit un instant puis débita calmement.

\- Je trouve ça illogique que tu sois partisan des idées de la famille qui te torture. Balança Lily aisément.

Sirius resta bouche-bée.

\- Il y avait quoi sur la lettre ?

\- La partie qu'il a lu ?

\- Ben oui. Juste dis-moi tu te doutes bien que si je dois te défendre, il faudrait que je sache de quoi.

\- Je ne peux pas Lily, je ne peux pas parler de mon plan. Pas ici, pas aujourd'hui, c'est juste ma vie, je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut pas attendre.

Lily vit l'air triste de Sirius et ne put s'empêcher de compatir.

\- Même James veut me forcer à parler. D'ailleurs les mots qu'il a lu, me font vraiment passé pour un coupable alors qu'ils sont complètement hors contexte.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Je ne sais pas Rémus est sortit et après m'être disputé avec James, il est parti aussi.

\- Toi tu étais où ?

\- J'étais dans la forêt interdite, j'avais besoin d'air.

\- Tu sais qu'elle s'appelle forêt interdite, parce qu'elle est interdite pas vrai ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas juste un nom propre.

\- Oh ! Eh bien ! Merci de me transmettre ce savoir si précieux, je me sens aussi savant que le savant fou maintenant.

\- Idiot.

\- Où sont tes copines ?

\- Aucune idée, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Alice, elle montait dormir. Dorcas, je ne l'ai pas vu et Marlène je l'avais laissé ici.

\- Je pense qu'elles ne savent pas où tu es.

Les personnes qui restaient encore dans la salle commune disparurent les unes après les autres dans leur dortoir. Lily et Sirius décidèrent de jouer à quelque chose, après avoir fait le tour des suspects possible de leur maison.

\- Attends, on va jouer à un jeu que j'ai inventé.

\- Je m'attends au pire.

\- On va jouer au jeu de « je n'ai jamais fait » mais version Strip pas version Drink.

\- Tu es malade, vraiment. C'est tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Dénuder les gens.

\- Les jolies filles.

\- Par pitié Black, fais pas ça avec moi, je commençais à te trouver moins pathétique.

\- Nope. Nope, je déconne, j'ai aucune envie de te voir nue, c'est comme de dénuder Peter.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas comment le prendre, mais je le prends.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit près d'une heure plus tard, laissant entrer Marlène, James et Rémus. Marlène s'arrêta de marcher en voyant Sirius de profil sourire à pleine dent à Lily. Il souriait peu et elle regrettait presque le repousser autant. Mais la peur de trop l'apprécier, de trop l'avoir dans la peau, la peur de perdre le contrôle pour une fois dans sa vie, rendait Marlène paralysée. Rémus monta les escaliers sans se retourner, ce qui étonna Marlène qui alla rejoindre Lily sans faire attention au reste.

\- Tu étais où Rouge ?

\- Devine. Lança Sirius ironiquement. Indice : C'est son endroit préféré après la bibliothèque.

\- J'étais à l'infirmerie. Lança Lily en jetant un regard épuisé à Sirius. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être aussi dramatique ?

\- L'infirmerie ? Demanda James.

Rémus s'arrêta de marcher et revint vers Lily.

\- Darius l'a attaqué.

Tout le monde se tut.

\- Tu étais avec elle ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Non. Elle m'a raconté.

\- Alors je suppose qu'elle peut raconter seule. Lança Rémus

\- Rémus ! Cria Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Au même moment, Peter entra essoufflé.

\- Lily !

Lily sourit en voyant Peter courir vers elle.

\- Tu as été un vrai héros, mon petit Peter.

Il rougit de la tête au pied.

\- Bon, il se passe quoi là ? Cria Marlène.

\- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

\- Il faut qu'on aille au QG. Lança Peter.

\- Non. Rétorqua Rémus.

\- Bon, vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe, faudra le laisser tranquille. Dit Lily en se levant. Peter je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit à ces deux têtes de linottes. Rémus, je te croyais futé !

\- Lily, laisse tomber. Dit Sirius qui se leva avec orgueil.

Il se mit à marcher quand James l'arrêta et se tourna vers Rémus.

\- Il nous en parlera quand il sera prêt.

\- Ah bon ? Quand ça ? Quand il aura donné toutes les infos à tout le monde. Tu as lu cette lettre ou pas ! C'est lui la taupe.

Marlène et Peter poussèrent un cri.

\- Tu es fou ou quoi ? S'écria Marlène.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que je sais. Se défendit Rémus

\- Je ne suis rien de ce qu'il raconte et je ne me battrai même pas pour me défendre, si nous sommes ce que tu prétends que nous sommes, si nous sommes aussi soudés que le pense l'école, tu ne m'aurai jamais accusé ! Peu importe ce que te dit ton fort intérieur ! Crois ce qui t'arrange Lupin !

Sirius et Rémus étaient si proche que si l'un bougeait son nez, il effleurerait le nez de l'autre.

\- Explique-toi, si tu ne veux pas que je doute. Tout est secret autours de toi, si nous sommes vraiment amis pourquoi ne pas en parler ?

\- Rémus, s'il te plait.

\- Non, Lily, toi en premier tu devrais douter, tu ne le connais que depuis des mois.

\- Rémus arrête ! Cria James.

\- Il semblerait que je l'ai cerné mieux que toi alors.

Marlène regardait Sirius et Lily et pour la première fois de sa vie elle fut jalouse de cette complicité qu'elle s'était refusée d'avoir avec lui.

\- Arrêtez ! arrêtez ! Lança Marlène. Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça en cinq ans. Soyez raisonnable les garçons ! Je suis sûre que tout ça est un malentendu.

\- Ecoute ! Marlène tes sentiments pour…

\- Rémus ! S'écria Lily pour empêcher son ami d'en dire plus. Et moi quoi alors ? Moi, qui me fait attaquer même et je sais qu'il en est pour rien, et ce même avant que Darius m'avoue que c'est une fille !

\- Quoi ? s'écria le reste du groupe.

Lily refusa d'en dire plus et pour la première fois, ce fut elle qui leur dit de sortir de la salle commune et d'aller tous ensemble dans leur QG. Elle le fit en sachant que même si quelqu'un essayait de s'en prendre à elle, elle était quasiment sûre qu'aucune de ses personnes ne la laisserait sans défense.

\- Je n'attendais plus ce jour où c'est toi qui proposerait de brûler un couvre-feu. Taquina Marlène.

\- Je crois que nous sommes en crise et ces garçons ont besoin de régler leur différend loin des yeux et regards des autres.

Marlène et Lily suivaient Sirius, que James essayait d'attraper, alors que Rémus trainait le pas en se faisant tirer en avant par Peter.

Ils entendirent des bruits et James leur ordonna de se cacher sous des escaliers en attendant que la personne qui patrouillait passe. Ils évitèrent Benjy Fenwick de justesse, Lily jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il accompagnait Alice. Elle suivit les autres.

\- Bon. Déjà Rémus, je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies à douter de ton propre meilleur ami. Je présume que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour toi aussi, que tu as dû te sentir trahi, mais je pense qu'il fallait juste être un peu patient. Malgré tous les défauts, et Dieu sait qu'il en a un million…

\- Hé ! S'écria Sirius. Arrête d'être jalouse et arrête de parler de moi surtout ! C'est bon sujet clos.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse-tomber Lily !

\- Bref, Marlène il faut vraiment que tu te concentres avec moi énormément.

Son amie hocha la tête vigoureusement.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand tu étais venu me parler de…

\- Oui… ?

\- Nous avons parlé par la suite de mon problème de ne pas pouvoir délier la langue à Darius.

\- Oui ?

\- Qui était dans la salle commune ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas.

\- Essaie, parce que la fille en question devait être juste dans les parages, elle m'a entendu parler de Darius et elle a fait en sorte qu'il croit que je le manipule, que je me moque de lui et le raconte à toute l'école alors il a décidé de se venger de moi. Ça et le fait que je refuse ses avances à chaque fois.

\- Quoi ? Demandèrent James et Sirius en même temps.

Ils se turent tous et écoutèrent avec attention tout le récit de Lily, que Peter continua, puis vint le tour de James de raconter le reste de leur soirée. Ils se regardèrent longtemps en silence, en réalisant qu'ils étaient peut-être réellement proches du but. Rémus, lui se sentait coupable et s'en voulait de ne pouvoir chasser ce sentiment d'inquiétude concernant le secret de Sirius.

\- Qui vous dit que Jeremiah ne sait pas, après tout si ça se trouve la fille avec qui il parlait c'était la créatrice de Lautus ?

\- Je pense vraiment qu'il est qu'un pauvre petit pion. Selwyne, lui en sait beaucoup et il est très proche de la personne qui a créé le groupe, qu'elle soit fille ou garçon. Qu'elle soit la mystérieuse fille avec qui parlait Abbott, ou celle qui était dans la salle commune !

\- Mais ça doit-être quelqu'un avec qui Selwyne avait l'habitude de trainer non ?

\- Pas forcément après tout, ils communiquent par la cheminée et par lettres, peut-être qu'ils sont proches, mais ils ne le montrent pas.

\- C'est un vrai casse-tête tout ça !

\- Mais bon, on est débarrassé de Darius et Dumbledore sait que Regulus n'est que victime, mais il a les mains liés, la ministre fait tout pour faire clore le sujet pour qu'on ne la prenne plus comme irresponsable et incapable. La famille Black eux réussissent à protéger Régulus avec tout le pouvoir qu'ils ont, le ministère n'a pas réussi à le convoquer au Magenmagot. Mais Dumbledore dit que la vérité triomphe toujours et qu'il finira par la faire éclater au grand jour. Termina Peter.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous a pensé un jour à aller lui révéler tout ce qu'on sait ?

\- Oui. Moi.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Mais seulement à lui.

\- Alors on le fait ?

\- Oui. C'est le seul en qui on peut avoir confiance.

\- Et Mcgonagal. Continua Lily.

\- Oui, mais Mcgo va nous punir avant vu le nombre d'effractions qu'on fait pour trouver des résultats. Répondit James fièrement.

\- Moi non, j'en fait pas.

\- Quelle menteuse ! S'écria James. C'est ton idée.

\- Tu veux me provoquer parce que tu sais que je n'ai pas de baguette, idiot.

Il regarda Rémus et sourit.

\- Pour te montrer ma bonne foi, tiens.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta baguette.

\- Ce n'est pas la mienne. Regarde.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et retrouva son sourire, elle le regarda avec bonheur et se dirigea vers lui impulsivement. Soudain, elle réalisa son geste et se refusa à son zèle de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentit le regard moqueur de Marlène et Sirius, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

\- Je ne mérite pas un bisou ?

Elle fit une grimace.

\- Je parie que tu lui as volé que pour dire cette phrase. Surenchérit Marlène en se moquant de lui.

\- Si j'étais aussi futé, je lui aurai pas rendu devant vous, pour qu'elle laisse libre court à ses émotions et se jette sur moi et m'emplit de bisous, comme elle a tellement envi de faire.

\- Dans tes rêves les plus fous, plutôt embrasser un babouin baveux ! Quel crétin !

\- Pourquoi tu l'enrages à chaque fois ? Râla Sirius.

\- Tu insinues que je suis une enragée ?

\- Folle furieuse, suicidaire et folle. Expliqua Sirius solennellement en comptant chaque mention sur le bout des ses doigts.

\- Furie, un vrai cauchemar, mais je ne dirais pas non à un petit quart d'heure câlin pourtant, je parie qu'elle doit aussi passionnée la journée que le soir.

\- NON ! Cria Marlène. Ne jette pas de sort par pitié. Faut te contrôler !

\- Elle aime perdre le contrôle avec moi.

Elle lui lança un regard noir pendant que Marlène l'empêchait de lui jeter un sort.

\- Tu devrais vraiment sortir avec moi Evans.

Le reste de la bande regarda Lily avec un sourire suggestif et James avec un sourire admiratif de prendre plus souvent son courage à deux mains.

\- Je préférai de loin adopter un rat que de te côtoyer !

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, en donnant des coups de coude à Peter.

\- Alors fais lui un bisou. Lança Sirius en poussant Peter.

\- Vous êtes horrible, pourquoi vous traitez Peter de rat ? S'écria Marlène.

\- Mar, tu sais faire autre chose qu'être outrée ? Demanda Sirius.

Elle le regarda fixement sans sourire, Sirius fut choqué d'y lire une profonde mélancolie.

Elle le fixa longtemps et pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit une Marlène perdue, une Marlène triste elle avait l'air vulnérable. Il se leva s'approcha d'elle et sans prévenir la serra contre lui, puis murmura dans son oreille.

\- Tout va bien.

Elle répondit à son étreinte en calant sa tête dans son cou et en fermant les yeux. Ils se séparèrent en remarquant que pour la première fois aucun ami à eux, ne fit de remarques désobligeantes ou moqueuses.

Elle sourit de manière lasse et suivit Lily à l'extérieur.

\- Laisse-le entrer dans ta vie Marlène.

\- Lily… Je…

Lily fixa son amie, elle avait vraiment l'air mal en point.

\- Je... J'ai des sentiments envers lui... et lui ne cherche qu'à s'amuser. Je n'ai pas envi de perdre son amitié, parce que le reste je sais que je ne l'aurai pas…

Lily réalisa que Marlène posait un mot sur ses émotions pour la première fois, elle lut de la détresse dans ses yeux. Elle enlaça son amie en marchant près d'elle et entrèrent en se demandant ce qui les attendait encore dans cette école de fou.

Ils revinrent discrètement dans leur dortoir sans remarquer Selwyne qui les repéra. Il prit un parchemin, dessina un L sur sa face, puis le tourna. Il s'adossa à un mur et vit de l'encre pointiller près du L. Alors, sans remplir sa plume d'encre il nota :

" Les Gryffondors fouinent de plus en plus, Abbott avait raison de nous prévenir et je pense qu'il est temps qu'on fasse porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre..."


	38. Un pas vers lui, deux pas plus loin

**Un pas vers lui, deux pas plus loin.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée et le printemps qui pointait son nez sans ramener de temps dégagé, n'aidait en rien les gens de Poudlard. Tellement de choses illogiques, tellement de peurs inavouées, d'amitiés perdues, d'attaques inexpliquées et de paroles blessantes. Jamais depuis leur intégration au château magique, les élèves s'étaient sentis aussi peu protégés, aussi apte à mourir sans raison et entourés de si peu de sécurité. Malgré la présence d'un corps professoral imposant, de surveillants présents et agiles et d'un directeur grand de sa réputation, la période noircie ne trahissait plus personne. Petits et plus grands savaient que leurs années de jeunesse allaient être volées.

Chaque semaine au minimum, des évènements tristes et douloureux remplissaient les pages de la gazette et ce depuis plus d'une année. Chaque semaine au minimum, Lily Evans consolait quelqu'un qu'elle trouvait errant dans les couloirs, d'avoir perdu un parent, un voisin ou autre.

Le nom de Voldemort était sur toutes les langues et pour la première fois depuis le début de son ascension, la mort d'un membre du magenmagot par l'un de ses partisans à visage découvert lui fut directement allouée. Les gens savaient, à présent, ce mage ne reculait et ne reculerait devant rien.

Les maraudeurs n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, Sirius ne pardonnait toujours pas à Rémus d'avoir à ce point si peu de foi en lui, bien que Rémus ne présenta pas d'excuses directes, ce dernier savait qu'il avait peut-être accéléré sur ses conclusions, il ne savait toujours pas ce que gardait Sirius comme secret mais les paroles sensées de Lily et les sermons incessants de James le firent capituler. Marlène, elle n'avait jamais été vue aussi calme, aucun élève de Poudlard ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pacifique et indifférente. En se laissant aller avec Benjy, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait vraiment de recul devant rien et que ses comportements impulsifs étaient encore plus irresponsables qu'elle le pensait. Elle avait aussi mal pour Sirius, elle avait mal d'être attirée par la seule personne instable émotionnellement, la seule personne qui ne s'engageait jamais, la seule personne aussi impulsive et irresponsable qu'elle. Elle avait une rage enfouie contre ce qui se passait dans le monde externe, mais celui interne aussi, elle avait mal de savoir que peut-être une amie ou une connaissance à elle, cherchait à ce point à ternir le monde autours d'elle. Marlène McKinnon, était blessée en cette période, ce qui ne diminuait en rien sa force, mais son calme ne présageait rien de bon. Tout comme ce bon vieux calme avant la tempête.

Mary Macdonald ne venait plus aux entrainements lorsqu'elle apprit que Darius Weasley avait été suspendu pour avoir attaqué Lily. Son camarade de maison n'avait rien d'un fou furieux qui voudrait du mal aux autres et pourtant le voilà qui punissait la personne qui lui plaisait le plus dans ce château. Mary ne savait plus en qui avoir confiance, elle préféra s'isoler entre ses cours et sa salle commune, recevant souvent des lettres de Severus et Lily qui prenaient de ses nouvelles.

Frank Londubat, perdit son père dans cette guerre. Il reçut la nouvelle, un matin de la dernière semaine de Mars. Sa mère était venue en personne à Poudlard, une femme imposante et certainement bien connue pour sa langue bien pendue. Elle était d'une franchise et froideur déroutantes. Elle entra dans le bureau du directeur avec qui elle s'entretint pendant de longues minutes, avant de laisser entrer Minerva, Pomona et Silvanus Brulopôt, qui connaissaient Monsieur Londubat très bien. Les trois professeurs présentèrent leur condoléance à Augusta Londubat, qui hocha la tête et cligna des yeux lentement, puis arrangea sa coiffe et se racla la gorge en débitant pompeusement.

\- Nous savions ce qui nous attend, en prenant position. Il a toujours préparé tout le monde à sa disparition, au moins, il n'a pas beaucoup souffert. Paix à son âme.

\- Frank est-il au courant ? Demanda Minerva en reniflant.

Minerva Mcgonagal avait connu Tristan Londubat, durant ses années à Poudlard, mais aussi dans son implication sans retenue à la capture de ce lord prénommé Voldemort. Depuis une petite décennie, une guerre secrète menée par Dumbledore qui refusait de laisser un autre Grindelwald prendre possession de pouvoirs extrême, avait été instauré. Les duels n'en faisaient pas parti, les attaques directes non plus, seulement Dumbledore réunissait des fidèles partout dans le royaume et ailleurs afin de contrer les idéologies néfastes de ce mage, mais aussi de le limiter dans l'acquisition de ces pouvoirs.

Tom Jedusor avait été élève à Poudlard, avec le père de Frank, Tristan Londubat. Tristan l'avait connu personnellement, alors le jour où Albus Dumbledore se confia à son ancien élève prodige en partageant avec lui le secret de l'identité de Tom. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se vouer corps et âme à cette cause, il connaissait le pouvoir de persuasion de manipulation de son ancien camarade, alors il offrit son aide entièrement à la cause de Dumbledore.

Minerva avait été celle qui avait conseillé à Tristan d'étudier l'occlumancie, pour pouvoir mener la quête dangereuse qu'il voulait mener : trouver une faille dans les plans de Voldemort et détourner ses partisans de lui. Pour cela, Tristan devait être parfaitement impassible, que le mage lui-même ne puisse entrer en contact avec sa mémoire. Ainsi, il devint brillamment, l'un des proches des mangemorts qui voulaient récupérer des postes au ministère. Tout se déroula parfaitement bien durant six ans, jusqu'à ce que Rabastan Lestranges se mette à douter de lui en entendant une conversation se dérouler entre Tristan et Hagrid sur une Chambre des secrets et qui en serait le véritable coupable.

Rabastan rapporta l'information à Voldemort qui n'hésita pas une seconde à éliminer une personne qu'il avait accueillie parmi eux depuis des années. Voldemort affronta Tristan et obligea Augusta à se cacher dans leur chambre. Sachant que sa femme ne se tiendrait pas tranquille et voudrait venir à son secours, dès qu'il comprit que le mage noire venait lui régler son compte, il ordonna à sa femme de rester cachée, la rendit invisible aux yeux de n'importe quel humain et lui fit jurer de prendre soin de ses deux enfants, Frank et Eleanor. Augusta refusa mais il lui fit jurer de ne pas bouger d'écouter et se rappeler de tous les détails possibles de ce qui lui arriverait avec Voldemort et en aucun cas qu'elle n'apparaisse devant le mage noir.

Augusta resta dans la chambre de leur appartement à Londres, elle devait être forte. Elle devait être aussi forte qu'il a toujours voulu qu'elle soit. Augusta pleura pour la première fois de sa vie cette nuit-là et plus jamais un malheur n'eut à la faire sombrer. Ecouter son mari mourir, avait tout enlevé d'elle.

\- Je lui dirai dans quelques minutes. Le temps qu'il finisse sa ronde.

Pomona regarda Augusta comme si elle ressemblait à une créature inédite qu'elle ne saurait jauger. Le jeune homme venait de perdre son père, mais sa mère préférait le laisser surveiller des enfants au lieu d'accourir consoler son propre enfant. Elle ne dit pas un mot et s'assit près de Silvanus.

\- Chers amis, trinquons pour notre ami Tristan et rappelons-nous toujours de l'homme brave et rieur qu'il a toujours été.

\- Un homme fabuleux et tu as raison Albus, malgré tout ce que nous avons partagé ensemble, son sourire est la chose qui ne quittera pas nos souvenirs. Déclara Minerva en se mouchant le nez pour la énième fois.

Augusta renifla et lui sourit légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, les ouvrit, hocha la tête et trinqua avec ses amis. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora ses années à Poudlard. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie serait ce qu'elle serait quelques années plus tôt, elle était une élève moyenne et discrète, elle n'était pas connu pour être forte et ses amies à Gryffondors avaient toujours été à ses côtés, d'ailleurs c'était l'une d'elles qui lui avait présenté Tristan quelques années après ses Aspics.

\- Maman !?

Augusta trouva son fils en compagnie d'une jeune fille maigre aux cheveux courts, une brune aux yeux rieurs. Elle tenait le bras de son fils et le pressait trop fortement, pour qu'ils ne soient que de simples amis. La jeune fille en entendant, le mot que décréta son petit ami, lâcha le bras, se tint droite et vira au cramoisie.

\- Bonjour tante Augusta.

\- Bonjour Alice. Frank, fiston as-tu fini ta ronde ? Nous avons à causer.

Frank regarda sa mère et y lut comme dans un grimoire ouvert. Il la fixa longtemps et cette dernière ravala sa larme. Elle devait être forte pour lui aussi et accepter la haine que lui avait dirigé sa grande fille qui venait à peine de connaître les joies du mariage. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, alors Frank chassa son dernier doute.

\- Quand ? Réussit-il à murmurer la gorge serrée.

\- Hier soir. Répondit Augusta avec la même voix.

Alice fit quelques pas en arrière et ne sut où se mettre, que faire, qui consoler, comment poser la question. Elle voulait être présente pour son petit-ami et voulait offrir son soutien. Mais comment faire ?

Frank hochait la tête continuellement comme pour imprimer cette affirmation, pour la forcer à entrer dans son esprit.

\- Je… Que ?

Frank se tourna vers Alice en se rappelant qu'elle était là. Il tenta de lui expliquer mais dire la phrase était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

\- Jeune fille, peux-tu nous laisser un moment ?

\- Oui, désolée pour...

\- Attends.

Frank la serra contre lui en la laissant partir.

\- C'est ta petite amie ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment.

Il suivit sa mère qui le guida au parc. Il était encore tôt, les élèves n'avaient même pas encore commencé à aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner et les cours ne commençaient que dans une heure. Augusta fit asseoir Frank sur l'herbe en faisant apparaître une nappe de pique-nique de nulle part. Il sourit, sa mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir intégrer son style peu importe la situation.

\- Il a souffert ?

\- Non, mon garçon.

Elle s'assit près de lui et lui tint la main. Elle respira profondément, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et déclara avec une voix enrouée.

\- Tu dois savoir que tout ce que je vais te raconter, il voulait que je te le dise et il voulait que je fasse ce que je fais, tu connais ton père, personne ne peut rien contre lui et il savait ce qui allait se passer, avant que ça se passe.

Frank ne parla pas, alors sa mère se mit à narrer tout ce qui se déroula la nuit dernière en précisant le vrai rôle que jouait son père depuis maintenant six ans. Lorsqu'elle donna à son fils, tous les détails possibles, Frank se laissa tomber sur l'herbe. Des larmes coulèrent à flots et il ne réussit pas à dire un mot, pas un seul, pas une seule pensée. Des minutes passèrent, il ne fit que pleurer comme un enfant, puis sans préavis, il se releva et regarda sa mère, droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as été brave maman. Très brave.

Alors, Augusta s'effondra. Elle tomba sur les genoux de son fils et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Frank tapota son épaule, puis son dos, puis essaya son front, puis retira son chapeau et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Maman. Ça ira. On s'en sortira, papa est mort en héros. Ça ira, maman, promis, toi, moi et Eleanor nous survivrons.

\- Ta sœur me déteste Frank… Elle m'a dit des choses horribles. Elle a dit que je l'ai laissé pour mort, elle… Elle a dit que je n'étais pas une vraie sorcière… Que je voulais… me débarrasser de ton père… comment ?

\- Maman, arrête. Elle est sous le choc, elle ne pense à rien, elle dit n'importe quoi. Calme-toi maintenant, papa doit être fier de toi, promis. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On continuera à nous battre. Je finis dans deux mois, et je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite.

Augusta regarda son fils comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, cet enfant qui voulait jouer tout le temps, qui était trop respectueux pour son âge, qui aimait avec passion déjà tous ses proches et qui ne faisait pas de mal à une mouche. Ce petit enfant qui voulait toujours qu'elle fasse voler des objets bruyants sur sa tête avant qu'il dorme, parce qu'il avait peur du silence. Cet enfant qui, quelques années encore, était son bébé. Le voilà, qui était devenu un homme et elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Il était l'homme que son père voulait qu'il soit.

\- Frank. Rentre avec moi à la maison, Albus te laissera partir.

\- Je ne peux pas maman, j'ai mes Aspics. Je dois travailler.

Frank continua de bavarder avec sa mère, puis l'accompagna au bureau de Dumbledore et revint se réfugier dans son antre de Préfet-en-chef.

\- Frank !

Alice courut vers lui et ne desserra son étreinte que lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle. Elle le regarda tristement et lui demanda si elle pouvait faire quelque chose.

\- Oui.

\- Ce que tu veux chéri.

\- Ne change pas ton comportement avec moi, s'il te plait. J'étais toujours le moins dur, pour ne pas dire l'éponge, et toi tu m'as secoué toujours. Ne change pas ça.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, promis. Je serai là pour toi, mais je ferai comme me l'avait demandé Lily l'année dernière. Pas de pitié juste des fous rires.

\- Ça me va.

\- Et quand tu es prêt à en parler je suis là.

\- Je sais, ma puce.

Il lui embrassa le front et la ramena contre lui. Alice leva sa baguette et fit tourner le tourne-disque de Lily en mettant une chanson des Beatles.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Hum… Fit Frank qui n'arrivait pas à chasser la douleur dans son corps.

\- Je crois que ta maman a compris que nous sommes ensemble, elle risque de le dire à mes parents qui vont m'étriper d'être tombé amoureuse du fils parfait de leurs amis.

Frank sourit et la regarda avec amour. Elle avait ce don, de tout tourner à l'humour et elle l'aidait souvent avec ça.

\- Surtout ma mère. Elle va m'expliquer comment je lui fous la honte depuis que j'ai appris à parler.

\- Elle te dit toujours ça ?

\- Maintenant, elle dit pire, alors ma fille bien passée ton année ? Combien de gens te haïssent plus que l'année dernière ? Qui menace intérieurement de te ligoter au calamar géant ? Quelle catastrophe va me raconter Minerva sur ton comportement ? Quand vas-tu grandir ? Quand ?

Frank agrandit son sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas si terrible !

\- Mais elle ne le sait pas. Elle pense que je suis toujours la peste des premières années et quand je lui dis que je me suis calmée, elle ne me croit pas. Quand je lui dis que des gens peuvent en témoigner, elle me demande à quel point je maitrise le sortilège de confusion.

A ce moment-là Frank rit. Les yeux humides et le regard triste, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres et la jeune fille auprès de lui, lui donnèrent une bouffée d'air un peu plus supportable. Il n'allait pas admettre qu'il n'avait pas mal, qu'il n'était pas en colère, qu'il ne haïssait pas profondément pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'allait pas mentir en déclarant que tout irait bien, non. Tristan avait préparé Frank et ce dernier avait compris depuis quelques mois déjà que tout ce qui venait ne serait que combat. Même les évènements au sein de son école attestèrent de la gravité de cette ère.

Susan Perry entra à ce moment-là, elle vit Alice auprès de Frank et essaya de repartir quand celui-ci l'interpela.

\- Peux-tu finir mes rondes avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il… Commença Alice.

\- Je ne me sens pas d'attaque. Interrompit Frank.

\- D'accord, mais tu me revaudras ça. Alice, Dorcas te cherche, elle a dit que c'était urgent.

Alice regarda Frank et celui-ci lui demanda de partir sans s'inquiéter, elle lui promit de revenir dès qu'elle pouvait.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Frank ? Tu ne rates jamais de ronde. Demanda Susan.

Il haussa les épaules et monta se refugier dans sa chambre. Il devait réfléchir, il devait suivre ce chemin qu'il avait l'intention de prendre, il devait honorer le travail assidu de son père et il travaillerait avec Dumbledore, avec ou sans le consentement de sa mère. Il pensa à Alice en se demandant si elle serait combative à ses côtés ou protectrice de lui. Voudrait-elle se battre ? Ou voudrait-elle se protéger et s'éloigner ? Que deviendraient-ils ?

\- Alice. Tu étais où ?

Alice avait pleuré tout le long du couloir qui menait vers sa tour, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Frank. Elle appliquait les conseils de Lily à la lettre et pourtant voir son petit-ami vivre ce chagrin lui ôtait toute force qu'elle croyait avoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Dorcas ?

\- J'ai fait un rêve. J'ai fait un rêve, il faut qu'on trouve Frank. Je crois qu'il court un danger, ou qu'un membre de sa famille court un danger.

Alice ferma les yeux et tira son amie vers elle.

\- Le père de Frank a…

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Oui, hier soir.

\- Comment ?

\- Par tu-sais-qui en personne.

Dorcas se tint le cœur et s'assit près de son amie en se demandant qui serait le prochain. Au même moment, Dorcas aperçut Sirius s'approcher d'eux.

\- Alice. Où est Frank ?

Alice regarda Sirius avec des yeux de merlans frits.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… Je dois le voir.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Comment va son père ?

\- Comment tu le sais, Sirius ?

\- Ma cousine a entendu sa sœur parler d'un guet-apens, elle a entendu le nom Londubat.

\- Ils l'ont tué. Lança Alice avec venin. Ne me dis pas que c'est encore la faute d'un des tiens !

Soudain l'expression de Sirius changea, passant par la compassion extrême à la colère noire. Dorcas écarquilla les yeux et pour la première fois de sa vie ressentit de la peur en voyant Sirius.

\- Patmol, je te cherchais.

James remarqua l'expression de son ami, celle d'Alice et la peur dans les yeux de Dorcas.

\- Il se passe quoi encore ?

Sirius sortit sans un mot et jeta un sort sur le premier élève lui barrant le chemin. James le suivit en courant et le tira vers le terrain de Quidditch, en route, ils rencontrèrent Rémus et Susan en ronde. Rémus s'arrêta net en voyant ses deux amis, mais le regard de Sirius le dissuada de parler. Il l'avait blessé. Rémus était sa deuxième famille avec les deux autres, et il l'avait jugé à cause de la famille qu'il passait son temps à rejeter. Le Lycanthrope ressentait de plus en plus de remord, mais n'arrivait pas à s'excuser clairement auprès de son ami.

\- Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ce matin. Lança Susan.

\- Tu es toujours avec le Serpentard ?

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi curieux ?

\- Je l'ai toujours été Susan. Lança Rémus malicieusement.

\- Oui, pourquoi, je t'intéresse ?

\- Tu es vieille pour moi Perry.

\- Sale môme on ne dit pas ça à une fille.

\- Désolé. Alors tu fais quoi avec lui ?

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Il me parait pas très honnête, il a vraiment l'air de profiter de toi, d'être jaloux de toi et des fois-même, il disparait et dans nos rondes, on passe notre temps à le chercher, tu ne penses pas qu'il trafique quelques choses ?

Susan pensait que Selwyne la trompait sûrement, mais elle n'avait personne à qui en parler, puisque leurs amis étaient des amis en communs et que Rémus pose des mots sur ses peurs lui donna envi de se confier à son cadet.

\- Si. Mais je ne suis jamais arrivée à trouver quoi que ce soit sur lui, donc ça ne reste que des doutes.

\- Et quand tu lui poses la question ?

\- Il dit qu'il traine dans les cachots avec ses amis.

\- Tu l'as déjà espionné ?

\- Pas vraiment, je ne le suis pas, si c'est ça que tu demandes.

\- Tu devrais…

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Lupin, tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Pas du tout, mais j'ai des doutes aussi et je t'apprécie Susan, je ne voudrai pas le voir profiter de toi.

\- Tu es un brave garçon. Dommage que tu me trouves vieille.

Elle lui sourit et il ricana en entrant dans la grande salle. Lily était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner à moitié endormie.

\- Evans, tu devrais dormir, tu as des cernes horribles. Lança Susan avant de laisser Rémus et Lily et s'éloigner.

\- Elle ne m'aime pas cette fille.

\- Elle est jalouse, tu t'en fous. Ça va Lily ?

\- Moyen, je veux dormir, mais je n'arrive pas.

\- Tu fais encore des cauchemars ?

\- Ouais… Passe-moi un peu de beurre s'il-te-plait.

\- Tiens… Prends des potions.

\- Merci. Non, non, ça me rend folle, on dirait que ça a des effets secondaires sur moi.

\- J'imagine. Où sont les filles ?

Elle haussa les épaules, cala sa tête sur sa main libre et mâchouilla lentement son toast au beurre et à la marmelade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, entra Peter, suivi de Marcus, puis Maisy et enfin tous les cinquièmes années se retrouvèrent assis côte à côte sur la grande table. Marlène assise près de la cavalerie de filles avec qui elle partageait son dortoir, ne mangea rien, elle se contenta de les surveiller tous un par un, avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

\- Arrête de chercher. Lui murmura Rémus.

\- Je n'arrive pas. J'en deviens malade.

Il lui tapota l'épaule et retourna à son assiette. Soudain, Gideon Prewett entra en trombe et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, il parla en vitesse au professeur Mcgonagal qui le suivit. Marlène les suivit du regard, puis posa ses yeux sur Sirius qui la fixait. Le retour de Gideon signifiait qu'il pouvait attester la version de Marlène sur Regulus puisqu'il l'avait accompagné lui-même au terrain ce fameux matin et le terrain était encore scellé. L'école cesserait peut-être de prendre Marlène et Sirius pour des menteurs et peut-être Regulus reviendrait.

Dorcas suivaient les autres du regard et ses yeux devinrent humides.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Dorcas ? Demanda Marcus.

Elle ne dit rien, puis vit la gazette auprès d'elle. En gros titre, « disparition d'un ancien employé du ministère, Tristan Londubat, aimé et cherché par toute la communauté ». Elle jeta le journal au Gryffondor de cinquième année, mais Lily fut plus rapide. Elle écarquilla les yeux et voulut se lever, quand Sirius la retint par le bras.

\- Il n'a pas disparu, il est mort. Alice est avec Frank maintenant.

Toutes les personnes qui entendirent cette information se turent, plus aucun son ne fut émis. Cette fois-ci, la disparition était plus proche que d'habitude, cette fois-ci, c'était comme avec Lily, l'année dernière, ce n'était pas un oncle lointain et vieux, ou une mystérieuse collègue que tout le monde appréciait, ce n'était pas un cousin ou une arrière-grand-tante, c'était le père. Le père d'une famille de sang-pur, le père de leur ami, le père du garçon qui protégeait tout le monde dans ce château.

Marlène mit un poing dans la table et se leva, faisant sursauter la moitié des élèves et se dirigea vers le table des professeurs. Elle demanda un mot au professeur Dumbledore et décida enfin de tout lui narrer, comme ils s'étaient promis avec les maraudeurs dans leur QG deux semaines de cela.

Le directeur acquérait les informations dans son bureau, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits devant sa porte. Il s'excusa alla ouvrir et accueillit James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter, Lily et Dorcas.

Cinq minutes après le début des cours, il hocha la tête en regardant les sept personnes en face de lui.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir partagé avec moi vos expériences et je vous informe que nous savons déjà la plupart de ses théories, nous savons pour ce groupe prénommé Lautus et nous faisons en sorte de déterminer si son auteur est même au sein de ce château ou non. Vue les correspondances écrites, nous tentons d'avoir des autorisations pour fouiller tous les courriers avant d'être remis aux destinataires. Seulement, je ne suis pas très fervent de cette méthode donc je m'efforce de trouver d'autres moyens avec les surveillants de trouver la tête du groupe.

\- Pourquoi ne pas attraper les autres alors ?

\- Nous avons besoin du dirigeant du groupe avant de nous occuper des autres, et je vous assure personne n'y échappera. Déclara Dumbledore en souriant.

\- Seulement, ils continuent.

\- Ils ne feront mal à aucun élève, je surveille tout et tous les antidotes et antisorts sans déjà à la disposition des surveillants professeurs, préfets-en-chef et bientôt préfets et chefs de groupes (que ce soit d'études, ou des clubs, ou autres…)

\- Qu'en est-il des cheminées ?

\- Vous et moi, cher Sirius, savons que je ne les condamnerais jamais, elles restent un moyen de communication pour certains ayant besoin d'aides externes.

Sirius comprit alors que Dumbledore connaissait l'objet de sa correspondance.

\- Ce qui arriva au père de Frank, c'est à cause d'un Lestranges ? Demanda Sirius.

Le directeur le regarda longuement, puis hocha la tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air coupable de Sirius.

\- Il faudra savoir Sirius, que nous ne sommes pas ce que nous sommes nés, mais ce que nous décidons de devenir. Je vous ai toujours appelé par votre prénom, ça voudrait vouloir dire quelque chose ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Regulus doit revenir professeur. Lança James.

\- Une théorie ?

\- Il sera plus en sécurité ici, il sera plus maitrisé, moins contrôlé et moins sujet à quelconque pensées euh… pas très…

\- Pensées élitistes ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Voilà. Il n'est pas derrière ses attaques, c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant. Mais les personnes qui veulent lui faire porter le chapeau…

\- Doivent partir ? C'est le même principe monsieur Potter, c'est aussi des enfants et adolescents mal orientés.

\- Mais qui agissent.

\- Il y aura des répercussions à leurs agissements, dès que nous saurons qui a initié le Lautus.

\- Et pour Regulus ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Il reviendra, j'y veillerai personnellement. Maintenant, vous sept et si je n'ose me tromper vous êtes huit si nous comptons Alice Fawley avez fait un travail remarquable si je ferme l'œil sur les règlements que vous avez du enfreindre, je vous donnerai sûrement deux cent points en plus, mais vue les moyens utilisés pour arriver à vos conclusions, je vous donne seulement cinquante points en plus. Essayez de les garder, monsieur Potter. Et ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

\- Monsieur, nous avons dix minutes de retard. Lança Lily avant de franchir la porte.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à dire à votre professeur que vous avez aidé un vieil homme à monter la tour d'astronomie et que ce vieil homme se trouve être son directeur.

Lily le regarda outrée et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter autre chose devant son sourire et son geste de la main expéditif. Lily, Dorcas, Rémus et Peter allèrent en cours, alors que Marlène, Sirius et James allèrent trouver Frank.

La semaine qui suivit par respect pour leur ami, James et Sirius ne firent perdre aucun point, ne firent aucune bêtise et n'entravèrent à aucun moment le travail des préfets et préfets-en-chef. James cria même une fois sur des élèves qui s'éclaboussaient de bombe à eaux, en les forçant à nettoyer et aller jeter les bombes dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde.

Seulement, le jour de son anniversaire, il ne put réprimer sa nature plus longtemps. Entre remplir le château de Beuglante qui rappelait à tous les élèves que c'était l'anniversaire de James Potter, ou encore de faire apparaître des gâteaux volants dans les classes, ou faire porter à une multitude de première année des tenues de Quidditch et les forcer à venir lui chanter joyeux anniversaire dans ces heures de pause, les idées fusaient par milliers. Sirius lui avait même présélectionné une liste de filles acceptables pour accompagner James à son anniversaire et leur faisait passer un casting en leur demandant des choses plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Peter avait passé la journée à voler des choses de la cuisine, mais aussi du chaudron baveur pour préparer la fête de ce soir. Quant à Rémus, il était chargé d'envoyer des invitations pour les personnes qui ramenaient les cadeaux les plus originaux.

Lily avait une journée chargée ce jour-là, elle avait eu cours toute la journée, puis avait eu une réunion au club de Slug, ensuite une ronde à effectuer avant de rentrer. Elle était esquintée et ne pensait qu'à son lit, même son ventre qui gargouillait l'importait peu.

Alors à vingt deux heures, lorsqu'elle entra dans sa salle commune, elle se retint de crier. Des filles par milliers remplissaient leur salle, elle était même certaine de ne jamais les avoir vues dans cette salle. Elle réalisa que leur salle commune était insonorisée, sinon avec le boucan existant, elle aurait entendu tout cela à des kilomètres à la ronde.

James Potter était assis dans un siège qui ressemblait à un trône avec plusieurs filles qui dansaient près de lui, un gâteau presque fini trônait au milieu de la salle. Rémus était en pleine discussion avec une jeune blonde un peu plus loin, Sirius, forcément enivré dansait avec deux filles en leur jetant du papier mâché sur la tête et en criant : « je vous offre ma grâce et ma délicatesse, dansez avec, dansez ! ». Peter et Marcus jouaient à un bras de fer, pendant que Dorcas mangeait un morceau de gâteau en compagnie de Bilius. Les jumelles se mirent à danser aussi autours de James qui leur donnait des notes. Marlène se déhanchait sur un canapé en compagnie d'un jeune garçon en Septième année et pour couronner le tout, Ayni était à son tour complètement soule et tentait de faire danser Mary Macdonald avec un foulard autours de sa taille. Lily s'approcha et réalisa que la fille en question était Evelyne Dean et non Mary.

Lily se tint la tête. Ils avaient perdu la tête ! Puis elle resta debout et fixa Marlène. Sa meilleure amie, avait beau rire en dansant, elle se remplissait le verre à une vitesse ahurissante, comme pour oublier de penser, oublier tout. Rémus qui faisait semblant de sourire à la jeune fille auprès de lui, jetait des regards meurtris vers Dorcas, des regards d'un cœur brisé qui avait cessé de se battre. Sirius, lui, était tellement loin de la réalité, qu'il devait forcément s'imaginer une autre vie. Soudain, Lily percuta.

Lily réalisa enfin qu'aucun d'eux n'était irresponsable, mais ils voulaient le devenir, aucun de ceux qu'elle venait de toiser n'avait de contrôle sur sa vie au quotidien, ils grandissaient tous malgré eux et vivaient tous un malheur malgré les efforts d'être heureux, ils avaient tous besoin d'oublier une seule nuit et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily se versa un verre sans que personne ne l'oblige.

Elle arracha un verre à Ronald et l'ingurgita cul-sec. Ronald sifflota, quand Casey s'approcha d'elle en lui offrant une part de gâteau.

\- C'est super bon.

\- Merci.

\- Tu ne vas pas arrêter cette fête n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Casey la suppliant des yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule préfète. Entonna Lily en prenant un deuxième verre.

\- Tu es la plus effrayante.

\- Pas ce soir. Passe-moi la friandise à ta droite.

Casey s'exécuta, puis trinqua avec Lily. James tourna le regard à ce moment-là. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, Lily et Casey trinquaient dans son anniversaire. Lily Evans buvait ? Et elle n'avait pas fait de scandale. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'heure à laquelle elle avait rejoint la fête, alors qu'il avait passé la journée à la chercher.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et son cœur se mit à battre si fort en voyant son sourire qu'il crut avoir une attaque cardiaque. Elle lui manquait, elle lui manquait même quand elle se trouvait assise près de lui. Il continua de la fixer, et comme toujours, remarqua tous les détails concernant ses expressions, son sourire vrai, mais ses yeux fatiguées, ses joues qui rosissaient de chaleur à présent, sa posture moins imposante, son pied droit qui tapait au rythme de la musique, ses cheveux qu'elle tenait en queue de cheval et ses mains hésitant à se resservir.

Il voulait aller la prendre dans ses bras, il voulait chasser tout le monde, danser avec elle, rire aux éclats, boire avec elle, oublier avec elle, l'embrasser, puis s'oublier dans ses bras. Il voulait qu'elle le voie comme il la voyait, mais elle ne le voyait pas.

Alors, il repoussa la fille assise sur l'accoudoir et se dirigea vers Lily. Elle ne le voyait toujours pas, puis il poussa la personne devant elle et vint se planter dans son champ de vision.

Elle le regarda puis pouffa de rire devant son expression sérieuse.

\- Tu m'accordes cette danse ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant son regard moqueur.

\- Je ne suis pas bourrée, Potter.

Elle lui tourna le dos, puis il la suivit.

\- Sérieusement, je ne vais pas te mordre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de danser.

\- C'est pour ça que tes pieds bougent seuls et que tu dandines ta tête ?

\- Oui, ça dans mon monde c'est un signe de faim.

\- Alors je t'emmène manger aux cuisines.

\- Je peux le faire toute seule.

\- Je t'accompagne comme ça personne ne te kidnappe.

\- Qui te dit que je ne veux pas qu'on me kidnappe ? Hurla Lily en riant.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Je l'ai toujours dit. Non, mais les malheurs n'arrivent qu'à Evans. Mais qui nous dit qu'Evans n'aime pas le malheur ?

\- Follement même, je ne peux pas vivre sans drame.

Lily ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais leurs joutes verbales, les avaient rapprochées. Pour pouvoir s'entendre dans ce brouhaha, ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Ben, ça tombe bien mon deuxième prénom c'est Drame. Cria James pour se faire entendre

Lily sourit puis hocha la tête.

\- Sérieusement ne me dis pas que des filles tombent dans ça. Faut améliorer le niveau si tu veux en avoir une de décente Potter.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, celles-ci, là-bas, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de leur parler, donc faire un effort et les draguer les ramènent directement au manoir demander ma main.

\- Oh doux misérable ! C'est plus grave que je ne croyais. Tu es déjà allé voir un médicomage pour ta tête disproportionnée ?

\- Il a dit qu'elle allait bien à un autre membre disproportionnée que j'ai.

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux, puis lui asséna un coup dans le ventre.

\- Tu es abjecte ! Je n'y crois pas, tu dépasses l'entendement ! Tu es un porc !

\- Alors vas-y apprends-moi. Maitresse de la drague, et génitrice de la langue acerbe.

\- Que je t'apprenne ?

\- Oui, vas-y comment tu draguerais toi ?

Lily but un autre verre et arqua son sourcil.

\- Je ne te dois rien.

\- Tu me donnes des leçons, alors corrige-moi. Je suis sûr que je vais adorer, allez ! Punis-moi ! Cria-t-il avec une voix sensuelle en attirant l'attention sur eux.

\- Tu es vraiment malade !

\- Yep. Et ça n'a pas de remède apparemment.

\- J'en étais sûre ! Hurla Lily en joignant ses poings en un signe de triomphe.

\- Tu n'en as aucune idée. Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux en approchant son visage du sien.

\- Oh que si. Répondit-elle en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux, ne réalisant toujours pas qu'il était aussi proche d'elle.

\- Tu ne peux savoir que si tu souffres de la même chose, alors ?

Lily qui en était à son sixième verre sentait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tenir longtemps dans cette conversation trop compliquée.

\- Je suis au-delà des souffrances crois-moi, j'ai dépassé le cap et j'ai atterri dans l'île de l'indifférence. Finit-elle par dire après un long moment de réflexion.

James remarqua qu'elle était moins lucide.

\- C'est ce que tu veux faire croire aux autres, mais tu sais Evans. Dit-il en lui touchant le nez. Tes yeux te trahissent, tes yeux te trahissent toujours.

Lily en sentant le doigt froid de James sur son nez réalisa que si elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds ses lèvres toucheraient les siennes, alors elle recula d'un pas et réalisa la proximité dans laquelle, ils se trouvaient, elle regarda autours d'elle et sans avoir besoin de tendre l'oreille réalisa qu'en parlant à James, elle avait oublié tous ces gens autours d'elle, elle avait oublié le bruit tonitruant, les rires, les bagarres, les verres qui tombaient, la musique forte, la foule. Elle se tourna vers lui à nouveau et se remémora sa dernière phrase, ses yeux. Elle fixa les siens et ne sut quoi en déchiffrer.

\- Mes yeux expriment ce que je veux, mais les tiens sont tellement perdus dans ton esprit si vide, qu'ils ne savent plus quelle tendance suivre.

\- Ils suivent la tendance de leur cœur et quand celui-ci se perd, ils se perdent.

Lily le regarda étonné et ne lui avoua jamais, mais ces mots pouvaient être profonds et touchant par moments.

\- Arrête de prétendre que tu as un cœur Potter.

\- Tu fais des rimes avec mon nom ?

\- Il y a aussi harceleur, si tu veux…

Il éclata de rire et elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre.

\- Alors danse avec moi.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire ? Je n'ai pas envi de danser avec toi Potter. Je ne supporte même pas que tu t'approches, bien sûr que je ne danserai pas avec toi ! Lança-t-elle.

\- Mets-toi d'accord avec tes yeux, ils ne disent pas la même chose. Dit-il avec un grand sourire en s'éloignant d'elle.

Il ne se tourna pas mais savait pertinemment qu'elle le fixait. En s'asseyant sur sa chaise et en poussant deux jeunes filles autours de lui, il daigna enfin la regarder et comme prévu, elle le fixait encore, n'ayant aucune conscience de son regard sur lui. Il le soutint alors et murmura un « Je t'aurai » qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer. Il la dénuda du regard puis sourit et ne lui prêta plus attention, Lily revint sur terre, et sirota un autre verre avant d'aller rejoindre Marlène.

* * *

Les rayons de soleil avaient déjà trouvé un chemin sur le visage de la jeune rousse, quand elle daigna ouvrir les yeux. Elle ressentit une douleur atroce prendre place sur son front. Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle était allongé, il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour se rappeler. Elle longea son regard et se leva en vitesse malgré ses membres lourds, sa tête pesant une tonne et bruyante, et ses os qui craquelaient. La panique prenant déjà place dans son esprit.

\- Debout ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Hum…

\- Lève-toi !


	39. Tensions et rétentions

**Tensions et rétentions**

Lily s'éloigna encore un peu de Marlène qu'elle interpella en premier et réveilla Rémus et Dorcas allongés chacun sur un canapé.

\- Levez-vous, si Mcgonagal rentre ici, elle va tous nous tuer.

Tout le monde avait du mal à se lever, alors Lily dirigea sa baguette vers sa gorge et le son y provenant dû réveiller même les personnes logeant au septième étage.

Marlène râla en remontant les marches difficilement, Peter se tourna vers Rémus à qui il demanda de faire léviter son corps, ce qui amusa Lily, Dorcas se réveilla en rougissant, lorsqu'elle réalisa que Rémus n'était pas loin d'elle, et Marcus confus, sortit de la salle commune au lieu de monter à son dortoir.

Lily se mit à ranger le bazar et pesta de ne pas connaitre le sort qu'utilisait Potter. Alors, elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et toqua à la porte des Maraudeurs, Rémus qui n'avait pas encore rejoint son lit, lui ouvrit.

\- Où est Potter ?

Rémus tira les rideaux sur l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune homme pour le voir accompagnée d'une jeune brune en Septième année. Lily écarquilla les yeux et ravala sa salive, elle regretta d'être venue, mais sachant pertinemment que Rémus la surveillait, elle ignora le sentiment gênant qui naquit en elle et entra dans le dortoir des garçons.

\- Potter, debout !

\- Il ne t'entendra jamais.

\- Il m'entendra de force. Aguamenti.

\- Aaaagh ! Malade ! Qui !

Lily lui tendit ses lunettes et lui offrit un sourire jaune, si comme il disait son regard la trahissait, cela expliquait la peur qui prit part de James en la voyant. Il s'essuya le visage de l'eau qui s'égouttait sur son pyjama.

\- Que ? Quoi ?

\- Suis-moi. Rémus, vire-là. Et s'il te plait, tu connais le règlement !

\- Je ne vais pas l'emmener chez la directrice de maison, je vais juste enlever des points, sinon elle dira pour la soirée.

\- Fais ce qu'il faut tu es préfet ou non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? je viens de dormir !

Lily regarda ses cheveux et esquissa un sourire, mais elle reprit ses esprits vite fait et le poussa dans les escaliers.

\- Range-moi ce bazar, pourquoi c'est à moi d'arranger ?

\- Tu m'as réveillé pour ranger, Evans !

\- Oui !

\- Tu es malade !

Il l'ignora et voulut passer mais elle le menaça avec sa baguette, alors il se jeta sur elle, la porta sur son épaule et l'emmena dans son dortoir.

\- Dépose-moi, je vais te tuer. Pose-moi.

\- Si tu me laisses dormir, je te dépose.

\- Mais range ton foutoir et rendors-toi.

\- Non, Evans, personne ne peut me réveiller et s'en sortir.

\- Dépose-moi Potter ou ceci est ta dernière action sur terre.

\- Que tu me réveilles aussi, alors je vais t'enfermer quelque part jusqu'à ce que je dorme assez.

Lily désespérée, planta ses ongles dans le dos de James qui se trouva obligé de la lâcher.

\- Quoi la vue de mon postérieur ne t'a pas plu ?

\- RANGE-MOI CE BAZAR EN BAS ET NE ME TOUCHE PLUS !

Elle le regardait avec haine.

\- Ne t'avise jamais de me traiter comme ça Potter, je ne suis pas ces filles que tu ramènes dans ton lit, je ne suis pas ton jouet… Je ! Range ! Cria-t-elle en tapant des pieds.

Elle le planta et monta s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

\- Elle est jalouse ? Demanda James à Rémus qui était apparu devant lui.

\- Je me posais la même question. Ricana son ami en se tenant le ventre.

\- Bon, je vais dormir.

\- Non, va ranger ensuite on remonte dormir. Elle a raison, ce n'est pas notre elfe, que dirait ta mère ? On a foutu le bordel, on ramasse ça. Allez descend.

James lança un regard noir à son ami et le suivit en trainant les pieds.

\- Tu es aussi chiant qu'elle des fois.

\- Merde, faut que je fasse gaffe sinon, tu vas commencer à être obsédé par moi aussi. Taquina Rémus.

\- Il est obsédé par qui ? Demanda Johanne la fille qui dormait près de James.

\- Par l'amour. Lança James nonchalamment. Bonne journée Jenny.

\- C'est Johanne !

James fit un « oups » et s'allongea sur le canapé pendant que Rémus rangeait les résidus. James jeta deux sorts qui réglèrent tout et fit jouer ses sourcils en traitant son ami d'apprenti elfe. Ils s'assoupirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Lily ne réussissant pas à dormir, décida d'aller à la bibliothèque, il ne restait plus qu'un mois aux BUSE, si elle ne comptait pas les vacances de pâques. Vacances dont elle ne savait que faire.

En route vers la bibliothèque, elle rencontra Benjy.

\- Tu traines encore un peu partout, après ce qui t'est arrivé le mois dernier ?

\- Il m'arriverait toujours des choses, je devrais arrêter de vivre ?

\- Ecoute Lily...

Lily le regarda curieusement.

\- Bon, suis-moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être entendu.

\- J'allais réviser Benjy.

Il l'ignora et pressa le pas l'obligeant à le suivre. Il entra dans une salle de classe, la ferma à double tour et en se retournant Lily avait la baguette à quelques centimètres de son torse.

\- Ne touche pas ta baguette. Qui es-tu ?

\- Comment ça qui je suis ?

\- Tu n'es pas Benjy !

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Prouve-le !

\- Lily.

\- Prouve-le, et puis Benjy serait content que j'applique ce qu'il m'apprend. Alors prouve-le.

\- Oui, j'en suis fier mais je penserai que tu serais plus apte à me reconnaitre.

\- Prouve-le j'ai dit.

\- Pose-moi une question.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais de mon temps qui t'énerve au plus haut point ?

\- Tu entraines des jeunes nés-moldus et en parle autours de toi, comme si tu n'avais rien à craindre pour ta vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait promettre ?

\- De ne jamais laisser tomber tes convictions.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

\- Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir laissé Potter connaitre ton secret, je t'en veux d'être encore confiante. Je veux que tu sois plus indépendante.

\- C'est quoi la grosse erreur de jugement que tu as faite récemment, alors ?

\- Laisser ta meilleure amie croire qu'elle pouvait me peloter impunément.

\- Quoi ?

Lily laissa tomber sa baguette. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Benjy lui confie une chose pareille.

\- Je… Je parlais du fait de ne pas me faire confiance. L'erreur de jugement, je veux dire…

\- Je suis honnête. Je te fais confiance. Et Marlène, j'ai appris à la cerner, je sais qu'elle a dû te le raconter, tu es celle qui ne lui cachera pas la vérité. Celle qui lui tirera les oreilles si elle te dit les bêtises qu'elle fait.

Lily sourit.

\- Pourquoi tu considères que c'est de ta faute ?

\- Parce que… Parce que Marlène est si forte et indépendante par moment, qu'on oublie qu'elle n'a pas encore dix-sept ans. Sa personnalité vous emporte, et on s'emporte aussi.

\- Tu l'aurais embrassé si elle ne l'avait pas fait ?

\- Non, je n'aurai pas eu le courage. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai jamais eu envi.

\- Benjy tu es son aîné de seulement trois ans.

\- Je suis majeure et elle non. Je suis apprenti auror, je consacre ma vie à faire des choses bien quitte à mourir pour, et elle n'est encore une élève.

\- Oui, mais comme dit Emmeline, on ne peut pas vivre sur tous les règlements.

\- Et moi qui croyait que tu serais influencé par moi, te voilà sombrant de l'autre côté, Emmeline était le portrait craché de Potter à l'école. Je croyais que tu ne le supportais pas.

\- Il est arrogant et prétentieux et se prend pour un dieu, il n'a aucun tact, aucun respect, il se croit tout permis, tout lui est dû, il pense qu'il invincible et qu'il peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut…

\- Mais…

\- Contrairement à mon meilleur ami qui lui a toutes les qualités que je respecte, il n'a jamais été attiré par le mauvais côté, il se bat pour ses convictions.

\- Ton meilleur ami ?

\- Severus.

\- Rogue ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu es rarement avec lui.

\- Il a honte sûrement d'être avec moi. Lança Lily en haussant les épaules.

\- Et bien si tu veux mon avis, aucun d'eux ne mérite ton temps Lily. Trouve-toi un gentil garçon qui aura les qualités sociales de ton meilleur ami et le courage de ton meilleur ennemi.

\- Ça n'existe pas ça.

\- Marlène McKinnon.

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Bon, tu me voulais pourquoi ?

\- Ah oui, te changer d'endroits pour les entrainements.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un plan que je voudrais que tu m'aides à élaborer. Dumbledore m'a parlé de vos enquêtes.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai un moyen de savoir si une taupe peut se trouver parmi tes apprentis.

\- Oh mon dieu, non, je n'ai pas envi d'avoir le cœur brisé. C'est comme quand adopte, c'est les miens, ils ne peuvent pas… Si ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

\- C'est quoi ton plan ?

\- Nous allons leur dire que nous allons changer d'endroits provisoirement, pour tout type d'attaque lorsqu'on est au combat, nous attendons comme ce genre de changement, parce qu'à ce moment, personne ne peut prétendre savoir, ça ne peut-être qu'une coïncidence, personne ne peut vraiment attester.

\- Tu veux dire quoi ?

\- Combien tu as d'élèves ?

\- Bilius, Marina, Barbie, Todd. Et Mary ne vient plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle vit mal ce qui se passe. Mulciber a essayé de l'attaquer. Darius qu'elle croyait un ami. Elle a peur et je n'arrive plus à la sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Mulciber a quoi ?

\- Oui, il a essayé de s'attaquer à elle, mais elle s'en est sorti.

\- Il faut qu'elle en parle.

\- Elle refuse catégoriquement, elle a peur. Elle veut juste qu'on la laisse tranquille.

\- Bon, je lui enverrai Emmeline, elle sait gérer ces crises, en plus elle a eu une formation de guérisseuse, elle peut lui donner des choses pour son mental.

\- Très bonne idée. Maintenant, on continue le plan.

\- Tu donneras à chacune de ces personnes un endroit différent où je placerai quelqu'un en cachette et où tu ne te pointeras qu'une demi-heure plus tard, si personne ne te saute dessus, la personne en question n'est alors en contact avec personne, sinon, ça veut dire qu'elle n'aurait pas pu rater une occasion de coincer autant de nés-moldus.

\- Brillant.

\- Oui, mais attends, je voulais t'en parler d'abord pour que tu comprennes que tu es un appât que tu dois être préparée et que Mcgonagal en personne te couvrira, sous une cape d'invisibilité emprunté de chez Maugrey.

\- Je suis partante, Benjy. Rien ne va me dissuader ou m'encourager plus. Dès que j'ai dit brillant, j'étais partante.

\- Bien.

\- On fait ça quand ?

\- Mercredi soir, la veille du départ des vacances.

\- Bien.

Lily partit vers la bibliothèque ou Severus la rejoignit pour la deuxième fois cette année. Ils ne se parlèrent de rien d'autres que leurs préparations et pour la première fois Lily réalisa qu'il lui manquerait toujours.

Trois heures plus tard, Madame Pince se mit à crier en virant trois élèves et Lily remarqua sans peine que c'était James, Peter et Rémus.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a encore l'enseigne d'un préfet. C'est le pire qu'ait vu Poudlard.

\- Détrompe-toi, il fait peur quand il s'y met.

\- Tu m'étonnes, ils ont forcément peur de ce qu'il est et pas de ce qu'il dit.

Lily détourna le regard et essaya de changer son expression.

\- Il n'est pas mauvais, Severus.

\- Bien sûr c'est ton grand ami Rémus, même s'il se mettait à tuer tu lui trouverais une excuse.

Lily hocha la tête de droite à gauche et rangea ses affaires. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Severus et s'en alla avec un sourire triste.

\- Tu verras Lily, tu verras. Lança-t-il en la voyant partir.

Le weekend se déroula sans encombre, James dans les bras d'une autre fille disparut toute la nuit du samedi et la journée du dimanche. Sirius également était introuvable.

Les cours du Lundi avant les vacances étaient infernaux, comme si tous les professeurs s'étaient fait passer le même psaume ; effrayer les élèves.

« Il ne vous reste qu'un mois » « Je n'accepterai personne dans mon cours sauf avec des notes excellentes » « Si vous n'avez pas de BUSE dans cette matière autant vous trouver un travail à la taverne la plus proche de chez vous »

Lily avait passé la journée tendue, mais Alice était la pire.

\- Mon dieu, il va jamais vouloir se coltiner une femme qui n'a même pas réussi de BUSE, même si je lui dis que je le consolais à l'époque. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, lui, il perd son père et va sûrement cartonner dans ses Aspics et moi ! Lily qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

\- Tu vas travailler, tu es futée, il te reste un mois.

\- Je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi.

\- Bon début, avec tes cousins je suis sûre que tu finiras par te casser un bras dans un match de Quidditch avec des bols de céréales en guise de batte.

Alice éclata de rire.

\- Tu m'aideras, pas vrai ! Tu ne veux pas te coltiner une amie serveuse j'en suis sûre !

\- Arrête de dire ça, même si tu devenais un tableau de Poudlard, je m'en fou. Par contre je te pourrirais la vie, avec des « tu aurais dû m'écouter » et « si tu m'avais suivi » et « je t'avais prévenu »…

\- Ah ben merci.

\- Dans quoi tu as besoin d'aide ?

Alice prit son agenda et débita.

\- Alors pour les potions, défenses contre les forces du mal et sortilèges, tu travailles avec moi.

\- Même les autres si tu veux. Proposa Lily.

\- Merci ma Lily, mais Métamorphose c'est James, Botanique c'est Rémus et Histoire de la magie c'est Marcus, le seul qui s'endort pas.

Lily sourit puis bouda.

\- Je suis meilleur que Potter dans la Métamorphose.

\- Tu sais te transformer à moitié ? Il sait déjà changer la moitié de son corps.

\- Hein ! Non !

\- Et si ! Dans pas longtemps il va maitriser même la maitrise humaine donc… Ne sois pas jalouse !

\- Je suis outrée ! Comment il fait ça ?

\- Il est doué Lily, il est vraiment doué pour pas mal de choses apparemment. Lança Alice avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Que je parie qu'il a d'autres talents dont tu me parleras bientôt.

\- Tu rêves.

\- Oh non, chérie, vue l'évolution de votre relation, je ne serais pas étonnée si vous finissez mariés.

\- Plutôt finir avec un Niffleurs. Tu es folle. Alice, il est insupportable.

\- Toi aussi Lil's, vous faites bien la paire, quand vous commencez à vous « disputer » ça ressemble à un truc si intime qu'on a tous envi de partir. Vous vous parlez avec les yeux.

\- N'importe quoi, je t'assure que tu te trompes. D'ailleurs si je devais sortir avec quelqu'un, ça serait plus Stew mon genre.

\- Oh mon dieu, il est si préfet !

\- Dis celle qui sort avec le préfet-en-chef, non mais je rêve ! Il est gentil et intelligent.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- Bref, sinon, tes cours de Legilimancie.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, j'ai oublié de te raconter. C'est trop dur vraiment, jamais un simple sort ne m'a paru aussi dur et le problème c'est que je ne suis pas la seule en piste et Benjy n'enverra pour des cours d'été que le meilleur d'entre nous.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi, tu as été attirée par cette branche.

\- Maman.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Elle fait la même chose que le père de Frank et elle ne cesse de me répéter que manipuler l'esprit et éviter la torture par ce moyen protégerait plus qu'on ne le croit. Quand on te lance un Imperium et que tu es Légilimens tu peux manipuler la personne à croire qu'elle fait de toi ce qu'elle veut, alors que tu fais absolument le contraire. Ma mère attend toujours ce moment, quand ils baissent leur gardes qu'elle entre dans les esprits et en récoltent des informations utiles.

\- C'est passionnant et brillant.

\- Oui, et après ce qui vient d'arriver à Frank, si jamais un jour, je me retrouve aussi à combattre je voudrais pouvoir le faire. Surtout que Mcgonagal a dit que j'avais des prédispositions, que j'arrivais à lire les émotions et à être perspicace, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, il faut aussi que j'écoute tous les sens et que je ferme les miens.

\- Ça parait trop dur.

\- Ça l'est.

\- Mais ça a toujours été toi, de prouver à tout le monde que tu n'es pas la peste qui ne sait pas faire grand-chose.

\- Hé !

\- Mais c'est vrai, je dis que tu ne l'es pas.

\- Et moi je dis que toi et James seraient génial ensemble vous êtes si semblable et si je dis ça c'est que je le lis dans vos esprits.

\- Tu viens de me dire que tu ne réussis pas le sort ! Frank ça va ? Demanda Lily pour détourner le sujet.

\- Il tient le coup, il est plus fort que je ne pensais et il t'est vraiment reconnaissant d'être là pour lui aussi.

\- Faut bien que mon deuil me serve à quelque chose.

\- Bon sang, arrête de parler de ça, comme si c'était normal. Ça me donne des frissons.

\- Ça l'est Alice, c'est ma vie, ça fait partie de moi, je crois que je commence à comprendre que, mine de rien, ça ma donné plus de force et ça a fait de moi une personne différente de celle que j'étais l'année dernière.

\- Oui, tu es une meilleure version de toi et je suis sûre que tu vas continuer à t'améliorer.

Lily sourit à son amie et la força à ouvrir ses parchemins pour commencer à travailler. Marlène les rejoignit après avoir fini son entrainement, puis Peter et Rémus se joignirent à eux également.

Le lendemain matin, James se leva de bonne heure, il venait de faire un rêve horrible mettant en danger sa mère. Il s'empressa d'appeler sa chouette et envoya une lettre chez lui, puis chercha le miroir qu'il avait prêté à Sirius pour appeler sa mère. Seulement personne ne répondit. Il descendit à la grande salle et resta assis comme un meuble dans la grande table, attendant que sa chouette revienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius le rejoignit.

\- Tu as l'air d'un mort vivant et tu ne m'as même pas attendu pour qu'on plante le sable mouvant dans le couloir des Serdaigle.

\- J'attends des nouvelles de maman.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Sirius qui prit peur.

\- Je ne sais pas, mauvais pressentiment.

\- Merlin faites que si malheur doit arriver qu'il fasse demi-tour et rentre foudroyer Walburga, je te donne l'adresse…

James éclata de rire.

\- Tu rentres avec moi, pas vrai ? Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer chez ta folle famille avec ce qui se passe ici.

\- Je ne rentre pas, James.

\- Pourquoi ? Viens avec moi, on va s'éclater, on fera exploser toutes nos munitions, on jouera au Quidditch.

\- J'en ai vraiment envi je t'assure, mais j'ai des rendez-vous avec Mcgonagal.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà passé ton rendez-vous d'orientation.

\- Justement c'est concernant mon orientation, il faut que j'améliore mes notes et que je rajoute des options.

\- Tu veux devenir auror ou quoi ?

\- Exactement.

James regarda son ami et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ce qui enragea Sirius.

\- Tout est bon pour enrager Walburga pas vrai ?

\- Surtout si je la capture avec Bella. J'attends ce jour avec impatience.

\- Sa sœur va épouser Malefoy.

\- Oui et je parie que ce sont mes cousines et leur mari qui sont en train d'initier mon frère. Bref, je n'ai pas envi de parler de ça. Où est cette foutue chouette ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Si elle ne vient pas d'ici dix minutes, on part en balai chez toi.

James acquiesça sans penser une seconde à réfuter une idée si originale.

\- Demain c'est la pleine lune.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu vas arrêter d'en vouloir à Rémus, ou faut attendre encore qu'il t'envoie une Ukrainienne en cadeau ?

Sirius ricana en proposant une Russe à la place.

\- Ça viendra. Je ne pensais pas avoir si peu d'estime.

\- C'est son super pouvoir qui lui joue des tours.

\- Même Lily et Marlène croyaient en moi.

\- Oublie cette histoire, Patmol, il faut qu'on soit soudés demain.

\- T'inquiète moi je ne laisse pas tomber les potes.

\- Arrête de faire ton Evans, avec ton ironie là.

\- Arrête de voir Evans partout.

La chouette arriva et les deux cœurs des jeunes garçons firent un bon. Ils inspirèrent en même temps et Sirius se jeta par-dessus l'épaule de James pour lire en même temps que lui.

« Cher bébé d'un mètre quatre vingt,

Ça fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais malheureusement pour ton père, je vais de mieux en mieux et je ne compte pas m'arrêter de voyager. Après tout, j'ai beau avoir le cou d'une vieille, j'ai l'esprit plus jeune que ta Lily Evans…

Sirius éclata de rire et tapa le dos de son ami.

\- Tu lui as parlé de Lily ?

\- Je lui parle de vous tous, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait une fixation sur elle.

\- Oh je n'en ai aucune idée… Hum… Laisse-moi deviner, peut-être parce que son propre fils fait une fixation sur elle. Je parie que les lettres où il y a son nom sont les plus longues et une mère ça sait tout, surtout Euphemia, elle est vraiment sensationnelle.

\- Hé ! Arrête encore de baver sur ma mère.

…alors, hors de question que je reste cloitrée dans une mansion énorme sans enfants bruyants, nous sommes à Paris en ce moment. Je crois que ton père cherche un sort pour m'engourdir les pieds, lui est fatigué mais moi non.

En tout cas, mon petit chéri, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Nous allons bien et même quand ton papa doit aller en vitesse « ailleurs » j'ai un petit chien avec moi qui me tient compagnie. Oui, je voulais te faire la surprise et j'ai pris un petit chien…

Sirius se mit à râler cette fois-ci.

\- Non, mais et moi ! Et moi, comment peut-elle me faire ça ? Son petit chien lui fait des pancakes le matin, non j'en doute ! Quelle trahison, quelle !

\- Ta gueule, Patmol. Décréta James tout sourire.

\- Je parie qu'il pisse partout.

\- Ah ça pour le coup, toi aussi.

Ils se mirent à grogner de rire puis se remirent à la lecture.

… il est vraiment adorable, mais Alfie a envie de l'étriper à chaque fois, je suis sûre que notre elfe finira par me le faire manger en bouillabaisse.

Fais attention à toi, travaille un peu. Ne rate aucun BUSE, j'adore les farces, mais j'aime encore plus avoir un fils intelligent qui inventera une meilleure potion que son parent pour les cheveux !

Si on n'est pas de retour avant vos vacances de pâques, demanda à Alfie de préparer la chambre de Sirius et essayez de ne pas casser tous les meubles, avec vos battes.

Je vous aime.

P.S : Sirius profite de ma blague pour les cheveux pour lui en mettre plein la vue sur ta belle crinière.

Maman »

Sirius lut le post-scriptum et comme à chaque fois, fut ému aux larmes. La bonté, l'humour, la générosité d'Euphémia Potter était toujours une surprise agréable pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été habitué à de l'attention, ni à l'affection.

James se tourna vers lui et lui donna la lettre avec réflexe. Sirius les gardaient presque toutes et James ne s'était jamais moqué de lui, sachant à quel point, il avait besoin de famille. C'était son frère et le sang n'y était pour rien, et même si James avait eu des doutes concernant le fait que Sirius avait un secret, la seule pensée qui l'avait effleuré était qu'il couvrirait ses arrières peu importe sa bêtise. Il devait juste être assez intelligent pour le sortir de son mauvais pas. Il comprenait que Sirius en veuille encore à Rémus, mais il ne voulait pas que les Maraudeurs soient séparés, ils étaient sa famille ici, et il était la leur.

La grande salle commença à se remplir et Rémus ne vint pas. Les trois amis comprirent que ce dernier avait déjà commencé à se sentir mal dans sa peau. Lily qui arriva en dernier, s'installa loin des maraudeurs et pourtant elle jeta un regard vers eux, et James remarqua qu'elle nota l'absence de Rémus. Il était certain qu'elle irait le voir entre les cours. Il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur et sut par avance, qu'elle ne pourrait passer que durant sa pause-déjeuner.

Ce que James ne remarqua pas était que Severus aussi les surveillait et le jeune Serpentard décida qu'en cette journée, il saurait ce qu'il en tenait. Il savait que mercredi soir, la lune serait à son apogée et que le présumé loup-garou devait sûrement se cacher quelque part dans le château. Malheureusement pour lui, Slughorn se pointa devant sa table en lui rappelant de venir le voir après la pause déjeuner pour une des branches qu'il avait choisies en plus.

Comme prévu par James, Lily se faufila à l'infirmerie juste après la pause déjeuner. Elle attendit que Madame Pomfresh, sorte, pour entrer.

James assis au chevet de Rémus l'entendit murmurer un Alohomora et entrer sans être aperçue. Elle courut se cacher derrière un lit et se demanda si elle avait la force de parler à Potter aujourd'hui. Elle s'assit sur une chaise encore une fois invisible grâce au sort de désillusion et le regarda. James Potter faisait semblant de lire un magazine sur le Quidditch, en esquissant de petits sourires de temps à autre, offrant à Lily son meilleur profil. Lily tomba dans le piège et se mit à le regarder.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau quand il ne parlait pas.

\- Bonjour, Miss Evans, tu vas te cacher longtemps ?

Lily sursauta et devint rouge, il avait fallu qu'il parle au moment où elle l'observait. Elle n'enleva pas le sort jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente le sang circuler normalement sur son visage.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Ton parfum. Mentit-il. Il est enivrant. Je te reconnaitrais partout où tu vas Evans.

\- Arrête encore !

\- Je ne mens pas, ton parfum est vraiment attirant. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas un vampire, ou j'aurai fait de ce cou qui le porte qu'une bouchée.

\- Dommage comme tu dis, je t'aurai planté un pieu et ta mort aurait même été considérée comme un service rendu à l'humanité. Vraiment dommage.

\- Tu rêves d'autres choses que de me tuer ?

\- Non.

\- Ah donc c'est déjà ça tu rêves de moi !

Lily devint rose à nouveau, pensant à ce rêve à nouveau. Ce rêve qui malgré le fait qu'il s'était déroulé depuis deux mois, la hantait encore, les sensations toujours présentes au fond d'elle.

\- Bonjour Lily. Lança Rémus

Il avait une mine épouvantable, alors Lily s'empressa de lui offrir une tablette de chocolat. Il lui sourit et en mordit un morceau, sourit à James et se rendormit.

\- Tu l'as drogué ?

\- Il est vraiment fatigué.

\- Bon, je lui laisse la potion comme d'habitude. Essaie de la boire aussi, elle tuera peut-être ton égo, et tu seras un peu plus supportable.

\- Si j'étais plus supportable, tu ne m'aurais pas apprécié, Evans. Tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux choses particulières.

Lily le regarda incrédule.

\- D'où tu sors ces âneries ?

\- Tu es ami avec Rémus, parce qu'il est différent des autres garçons, avec Marlène parce qu'elle n'est pas du tout comme les autres filles, tu es amie avec le Serpentard, parce qu'il n'a rien en commun avec le commun des mortels, tu ne traines pas avec les gens normaux et tu ne l'es pas non plus. Tu es différente, si différente…

Lily ne dit pas un mot et fronça le sourcil en se demandant s'il lui avait déjà dit cette phrase. Elle ressentait à nouveau cette impression de déjà-vu et ne savait pas d'où lui venait le sentiment.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est une qualité, Evans. Tu es différente et tu l'assumes. C'est bien je trouve.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes un compliment tout d'un coup, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Evans, Evans ! ça fait des mois que je ne t'insulte plus, d'ailleurs je ne le faisais pas, je disais seulement ce que je pensais de toi, après j'ai décidé de commencer à te draguer.

\- Ah ! Tu trouves ça plus drôle ?

\- Non. Je te drague sérieusement et je ne lâcherais sûrement que lorsque tu aurais enfin accepté de sortir avec moi.

Il se leva, afficha un sourire à faire reculer un camion à Lily et s'en alla sans se retourner. Lily continua à le fixer, puis soupira.

\- Quel... !

\- Il est sûrement sérieux.

\- Ben voyons et puis quoi encore ! Il ne s'intéresse à rien à part sa personne et aux filles qui sont canons et étudient à Serdaigle.

\- Et toi tu es quoi ?

\- Juste Lily.

\- Ben, apparemment, ça lui suffit.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il croit que ça signifie ou quel jeu il s'est mis à jouer, moi ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être une coqueluche de Potter.

\- Ok. N'attaque pas un homme à terre. J'ai l'impression que tu vas me reprendre mes chocolats.

\- Mais non ! Mais non ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, je pense que ça ira.

\- Alors, je te laisse, j'ai cours, je reviendrai te voir dès que j'ai du temps.

\- Ok, Lily et merci encore.

\- Arrête de me remercier à chaque fois c'est ridicule.

\- J'y peux rien, je suis poli.

\- C'est étonnant que même cinq ans auprès de tes amis, tu n'as déteint sur personnes.

Il lui sourit et elle quitta l'infirmerie comme elle était venue. Elle vit Peter ramener les cours à Rémus et ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'est Sirius qui s'en chargeait d'habitude.

Elle ôta le sort de désillusion dès qu'elle arriva dans son cours de Potions, elle s'empressa d'aller se mettre près d'Alice, mais Sirius était déjà assis à côté d'elle. Elle chercha alors une place vide, et malheureusement pour elle, il ne restait qu'une encore libre près de Potter et une près de Severus.

Lily resta planté près de la porte longtemps, si longtemps que quelques élèves finirent par remarquer qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Au moment où James se tourna vers elle, elle détourna le regard et se dirigea vers le siège libre près de Severus. Alice lui lança un regard froid et l'appela.

\- Tu étais sensé m'aider !

\- La place est prise par Sirius.

\- Nous travaillons en groupe, je t'ai gardé une place à côté de James.

\- Et pourquoi pas à côté de toi ?

\- Aucun d'eux n'a de livres, et toi et moi si, donc j'ai proposé de partager le mien avec l'un d'eux et Sirius est arrivé en premier.

Lily regarda son amie avec une légère colère, mais la jeune brune tira la langue et la força à s'asseoir. Severus qui avait déjà plusieurs raisons de haïr Fawley, venait d'en rajouter une à la liste, en suivant la scène.

\- Essaie de pas exploser le chaudron, où je t'explose les mains.

\- Rebonjour à toi aussi. Rayon de soleil.

\- Ah oui, autres choses… et ferme-là.

Sirius éclata de rire et Alice le suivit, en murmurant à James qu'il n'avait pas de chance.

\- Tu peux aller récupérer les ingrédients ?

\- A ton service, princesse.

\- Argh !

Lily remarqua que ce dernier tardait, alors elle tourna le dos et vit James coincer la tête de Severus dans le placard. Elle cria son nom et il se tourna avec un regard qui se voulait innocent.

\- Alors, voilà tout ce que tu voulais…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Lily, à quoi ça sert le sang de Salamandre, dans cette potion ? Demanda Alice.

\- C'est laquelle, déjà ? Demanda Sirius.

\- La solution de Force. Répondirent Lily et James en même temps.

Et aussi simultanément dit, ils pensèrent simultanément à la dernière fois, qu'ils avaient entendu une telle chose et ce que cela signifiait. James regarda Lily et Lily comprit automatiquement, qu'il était exactement là où ses pensées à elle l'avaient mené. Sirius demanda à Alice de se retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, ils vont trop faire les surdoués, regardent les voilà qui se moquent de nous sans parler. Déclara Sirius.

\- Non, je crois que… C'est quoi Lily ?

\- Ce que voulait fabriquer…

\- …Jeremiah en volant le sang de Salamandre à Servilus.

Lily tapa le haut du crâne de James qui poussa un petit cri.

\- Il aurait juste dû attendre qu'ils le fassent en cours.

\- Il est en quatrième année. Ils ne l'ont pas dans le programme.

\- Alors où il le faisait pour une cinquième année qui en voulait en grande quantité.

\- Ou personne du Lautus n'est en cinquième année, pour avoir les ingrédients de cette solution.

Lily vit un morceau de parchemin atterrir devant elle.

« Tu as toujours été la meilleure dans cette potion, ne laisse pas ce prétentieux te déconcentrer. »

Lily sut qu'il s'agissait de Severus mais malheureusement James lut par-dessus son épaule et vit le regard qu'envoya Lily à Severus et les sourires qu'ils s'échangèrent. James se tut pendant quelques secondes avant que Severus Rogue ne se mette à crier.

Non seulement sa potion prit feu, mais lorsqu'il tenta d'éteindre son chaudron, ce dernier se transforma en lézard et se mit à pourchasser le Serpentard. Lily se leva d'un bon et partit aider son ami, mais Avery et Yaxley lui barrèrent le chemin.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de toi, miss préfète impure. Lança Yaxley

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'il vola dans l'air. Lily savait que James devait être l'auteur de ce sort, et dès qu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle vit Alice la baguette en l'air.

\- Ça fait des mois, que je cherche à lui rendre la monnaie. Reste là-haut tu nous éviteras la vue de ton misérable visage boutonneux !

\- Mademoiselle Fawley, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Monsieur Rogue pourquoi vous courez ainsi ?

\- Potter ! Cria Severus.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve ! Cria Sirius.

\- Je vous en donnerai des preuves. Cria Severus en sortant de la salle.

Le professeur Slughorn, ôta vingt points à chacune des maisons et déclara à Swanson de dire à Rogue qu'il devait rendre un devoir de soixante centimètres sur cette potion pour ne pas avoir un T. Lily ne parlait plus. James, faisait la potion seul en aidant Alice de temps à autre, quant à Sirius, il surveillait encore Avery et Yaxley pour pouvoir se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autres.

A la fin du cours, Lily inspecta la potion et curieusement elle était réussie, pas aussi parfaite que la sienne, mais étonnement bien faite. Elle le regarda et hocha la tête. Il remplit alors des fioles qu'il présenta au professeur et ramassa ses affaires en courant pour rattraper Lily.

\- Evans, attend !

Il réussit à l'avoir en même pas une minute.

\- Fous-moi la paix Potter.

\- C'est lui qui m'a traité de prétentieux. C'est lui qui a commencé !

\- Et alors, il a menti ? Non !

\- Pourquoi tu le défends à chaque fois ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème.

\- Ah c'est le tien ? Alors si c'est un problème pourquoi te gêner avec.

Lily ricana.

\- Décidemment, tu n'as aucune considération pour les êtres humains, le monde ce n'est pas que noir et blanc. Quand tu grandiras, tu comprendras peut-être. En attendant, fous-moi la paix !

Elle lui tourna le dos au moment où Sirius et Alice le rejoignirent.

\- Ne me demande pas. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle trouve à ce vampire. Déclara Alice.

\- Laisse tomber, James. Allez, on a cours de Métamorphose là. Je vais sûrement décéder à la fin de cette semaine. Faudra me laisser la liste des choses que vous voulez que je vous lègue ! Déclara Sirius en marchant devant.

\- Je vais aller voir Frank et je vous rejoins. Sirius assieds-toi à côté de Lily, s'il te plait, j'ai pas envi qu'elle le tue.

James fit une grimace et haussa les épaules à l'adresse de Sirius.

\- Bon, foutu pour foutu.

Il ouvrit son sac en sortit un paquet et deux masques. Sirius mit le sien sans rechigner au moment où James faisait la même chose. Puis le capitaine d'équipe lança le contenu du paquet dans tous les couloirs par où il passa. Des toux et éternuement commencèrent à s'entendre partout dans le château.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Sirius hilare.

\- Une nouvelle invention de Zonko. Une fumée de poivre, ça fait éternuer et tousser. Pour les plus faibles qui ne trouvent pas d'aération, ils peuvent ne pas s'arrêter d'éternuer pendant vingt quatre heures.

\- Waw, c'est du génie. Montre, je veux jeter aussi.

\- Attention, quelqu'un de vieux arrive. Cache ça vite. Cours !

Ils se mirent à courir et passèrent près de deux étudiants, Sirius vit le sac de l'un d'eux ouvert alors il y jeta le nouveau paquet à présent vide. Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à la porte du professeur de Métamorphose et enlevèrent les masques, puis se mirent à éternuer, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

\- Quelqu'un de jaloux a essayé de m'empoisonner. S'écria Sirius.

\- De nous empoisonner, espèce d'égocentrique. Rajouta James.

\- Bon, vos histoires vous vous les raconterez le soir avant de dormir. taisez-vous prenez les petites chaises devant vous et concentrez-vous, celui qui ne réussira pas à métamorphoser cette chaise en chiot passera la nuit ici. Il est hors de question que mes élèves soient les derniers de l'école.

\- Warington, va y passer la semaine à ce rythme. Lança Alice à James qui se mit à rire.

Le cours se déroula dans un stress éminent, les élèves réussissaient difficilement, et les regards déçus de Minerva Mcgonagal rendaient les adolescents plus étourdis et maladroits. Lily et Alice eurent presque autant de mal que les autres. Bien que Lily, avant la fin du cours, avait réussit à transformer sa chaise en un joli petit caniche pas très poilue, elle fut contente de son résultat et demanda au professeur de le garder. Cette dernière refusa sans un mot, envoyant clairement son message à travers ses yeux.

James, lui avait été le premier a réussir. L'exercice en question n'avait pas duré plus de dix minutes pour lui, au grand dam de la directrice de Gryffondor puisqu'il avait passé le reste du cours à induire les gens en erreur. Sirius lui avait réussi juste après James et ils firent une danse de la joie, que Mcgonagal fit semblant de ne pas voir.

Le lendemain, la journée fut encore plus rude. Ce qui ne risquait pas de s'arranger le soir-même , puisque les maraudeurs et Lily savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient se reposer, le soir. Eux, devaient raccompagner Rémus et Lily devait effectuer le plan de Benjy en coordination avec Mcgonagal.

Alice passa, la plupart de sa journée, à courir entre Frank et ses cours. Quant à Marlène, elle trainait les pieds avant les vacances en essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur autre chose que la fille de Gryffondor qui était en train de les trahir.

Tout le monde était pris par le manque de temps et l'énorme charge de devoir, travaux et autres responsabilités scolaires. Personne ne remarqua que Severus rogue, passa la journée à suivre les membres des Maraudeurs.

Personne ne vit qu'il avait vu James envoyer un regard entendu à Jeremiah qui fit non de la tête, personne ne remarqua qu'il suivait Peter partout, qu'il cherchait Rémus sans cesse.

Cependant, avant la tombée de la nuit, il réussit enfin à en trouver un de suspect. Sirius se dirigeait vers le parc. Severus le suivit décidé à tout dévoiler.

« Tout finira pour vous ce soir et Lily verra, tout le monde verra » Pensa Severus.


	40. Le cœur d'un Gryffondor

_**Helloo tout le monde,**_

 _ **Comme promis voici, mon deuxième chapitre de la semaine.**_

 _ **RàR :**_

 _ **Lune patronus : Je suis désolée de m'arrêter toujours aux moments révélateurs, je te promets que tu connaîtras la suite très rapidement. Pour Frank, c'était dur pour moi aussi de tuer le parent du garçon le plus gentil de Gryffondor, mais au fond quelle meilleure motivation pour devenir auror si ce n'est pour venger un parent, tu ne penses pas ?**_

 _ **Lilyanfosso : Ravie que cette histoire te plaise et j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai eu certains doutes pour certains sorts et j'espère les utiliser mieux dans le futur. à bientôt.**_

 _ **Molys : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et je suis sûre que la suite entre Marlène et Sirius va sûrement te plaire aussi.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture mes Poudlardiens.**_

* * *

 **Le coeur d'un Gryffondor**

James était introuvable et Peter aussi, mais Severus vit Sirius s'avancer en trainant le pied vers le parc. Il avait une mine maussade et le Serpentard décida alors de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il devait savoir et devait la vérité à Lily, il avait besoin qu'elle comprenne qui l'entourait et qui étaient vraiment ces amis. Severus s'approcha de Sirius en se sentant angoissé, mais sa décision était prise.

\- Tu devrais faire attention où tu vas Black. On croirait que tu prépares quelque chose.

Sirius sursauta puis toisa son interlocuteur longtemps, il émit un rictus et lança avec dédain.

\- Peut-être un shampoing pour toi !

\- Ou une lettre pour Regulus, en lui demandant le reste des tâches à effectuer, après tout Malefoy est la famille maintenant et Lestranges viennent de causer la mort du père de ton ami, sans parler de ta cousine qui menace de tatouer tout le monde.

\- Tu en connais plus que moi sur ma famille, tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils t'adoptent ?

\- Je préférai ça qu'à trainer avec des hybrides et des traitres.

\- Traitres ? qui ça ? James ? Parce qu'il traine avec la fille dont tu es amoureux depuis cinq ans et que tu n'as pas le courage de lui dire ?

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale imposture Black. Tu n'as pas de famille ni là-bas, ni ici. Continue dans ta lancée et même les fous de ta famille ne voudront plus de toi.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de parler autant, surtout que tu sais pas te défendre Servilus.

Severus, bien que la peur aux entrailles et le coeur battant, pensa qu'il devait continuer son plan. Il devait le provoquer, il devait les voir et apporter la preuve à Lily, il devait se venger de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait de lui et être le vrai héros de cette école en démasquant ces brutes.

\- Et toi pourrais-tu te battre sans tes amis ? où sont-ils d'ailleurs en train de surveiller bébé Lupin ?

\- Ecoute Servilo, même Peter ferait de toi une bouchée, alors ne parle même pas de Rémus. Débita Sirius en riant.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, ni de toi, je vous réglerai tous votre compte. Vous et votre chef de bande qui ne ferait pas la différence entre son orteil et un rocher sans ses lunettes.

\- Ah vraiment ?

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, il tournoyait sa baguette entre les doigts et remarqua que Rogue ne pouvait s'empêchait de la surveiller. Il avait peur que des étincelles en jaillisent à tout moment.

\- Oui. Assura Severus avec une voix qui se voulait sûr pendant qu'il tremblait.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous ?

Severus et Sirius se toisèrent. Severus prit peur.

\- On ne te touchera pas. Tu choisiras avec qui te battre, on t'attendra devant le saule cogneur dans une demi-heure et on verra si tu es aussi doué en baguette qu'en pipeau.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur Black.

\- Prouve-le ! Cracha Sirius.

\- Bien. Déclara Severus. Appelle-les alors.

Il tourna le dos à Sirius en hésitant entre courir, de peur que Sirius n'envoie un sort par derrière, ou s'enfuir, ou prévenir un professeur. Il hésitait...

Sirius attendit que Severus s'en aille, pour sortir de sous les arbres touffus du pan de la forêt et aller prévenir James qu'ils allaient faire une fête à un Serpentard. Seulement, lorsque Sirius leva la tête, il fut aveuglé par la lumière blanchâtre qui sortit de derrière son nuage. Il réalisa qu'il avait mal calculé son temps et la lune était en train de faire son apparition, ce qui voulait dire que Rémus ne tarderait pas à sortir de sa forteresse pas si surveillée, suivi de Queudver et de Cornedrue.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, paralysé par son erreur. Il se transforma en vitesse et courut prévenir ses amis. Il courut comme jamais, il n'avait couru. Soudain, il entendit le hurlement de son ami loup-garou. Rémus avait senti un humain, il ne criait jamais ainsi. Rogue devait toujours être dans les parages. Lorsque Sirius arriva près du saule cogneur, Severus y était et observait le loup à seulement quelques mètres de lui, Sirius courut pour éviter que le jeune Serpentard ne se fasse manger par le loup qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui et sans crier gare un cerf lui rentra dedans, pour l'éloigner.

Le cerf embrocha l'élève et courut plus vite qu'il ne pouvait. Alors chien et rat tentèrent d'éloigner le loup. Sirius fonça droit sur Rémus qui continuait de crier famine, pendant que Peter gambadait près du museau du loup afin de l'ennuyer, chose qu'il réussit difficilement, alors dans un moment d'inatention, le chien propulsa le loup vers la forêt et un combat s'en suivit

Le cerf courait en vitesse emportant avec lui le corps de Severus amoché. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif et vu que l'élève était accroché aux cornes de ce dernier, qu'il saignait abandomment et que des blessures lui emplissait le visage et le corps caché sous sa cape salie.

James devait réfléchir et vite.

" comment s'en sortir sans que personne ne soit découvert !"

Il se demanda si Rémus avait blessé Rogue, il devait absolument vérifier et ne voyait qu'une issue se mettre à découvert. Il déposa Rogue qui était à moitié inconscient près de la porte d'entrée, se cacha derrière un buisson, redevint humain et courut à contre sens afin de faire semblant d'arriver de la porte d'entrée du château. Il attendit une ou deux minutes pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon tout en gardant un oeil sur le corps ramoli à quelques mètres de lui. Il devait l'aider, il allait se vider de son sang, il devait vérifier son état.

« Réfléchis vite ! » Pensa James en ralentissant la cadence.

\- Servilus ! S'écria James avec un ton pas aussi arrogant que d'habitude, en faisant semblant de sortir du château.

\- Ton ami ! Je l'ai vu ! Il…

Severus tenta de crier, mais la douleur réprima sa phrase.

Il se tenait les côtes et clignaient des yeux en vitesse, tentant de garder connaissance et contenance devant son pire ennemie. L'animal qui l'avait sauvé avait couru trop vite, il avait la tête qui tournait, il perdait ses forces et son pire ennemi allait sûrement l'achever

\- Tu saignes !

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème… C'est F…ini… j'ai une preuve Potter. Je…

James s'approcha de Severus et le repoussa sans ménagement sur l'herbe. Severus se retrouva allongé sur le dos, tremblant et toute la force qu'il avait amassé pour se relever venait d'être mise à néant. Il avait peur et se sentait de plus en plus faible. James s'approcha encore plus de lui et vit la plaie dans son abdomen. Il vit que ce dernier devenait de plus en pale, qu'il n'arrivait plus à se mettre debout et la marque sur son ventre avait vraiment une forme de griffure. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Severus qui se cacha le visage par reflexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Rapidement le sang cessa de couler mais Severus continuait de transpirer. James jeta un autre sort et Severus se sentit un peu plus apte à réflechir et bouger. Il baissa les yeux et vit que James n'avait pas aggravé la situation mais tentait plutôt de l'aider. Il le toisa et son regard se fit plus suppliant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

Rogue tenta une énième fois mais ne put pas se relever ou marcher et le sang se remit à couler. James se pencha sur le jeune Serpentard et le hissa sur son dos, il le porta jusqu'au château et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il entendit des bruits et se cacha derrière un mur, seulement Rogue se mit à glisser de son dos et James comprit en sentant un poids supérieur, que le jeune garçon s'était évanoui. Il le rehaussa et se faufila dans un autre couloir, il n'avait ni cape, ni carte et pour la première fois il comprit à quel point, ils étaient chanceux d'avoir ces deux éléments cruciaux.

Seulement un couloir avant l'infirmerie, il aperçut Lily de dos.

\- Oh non ! Murmura-t-il.

Il entendit des pas, mais ne put rien voir à part Lily qui semblait attendre quelqu'un anxieusement. La jeune rousse ne l'avait pas vu, mais il tendit l'oreille et sentit quelque chose briser le silence de ce couloir. Soudain, il comprit, quelqu'un était sous une cape comme la sienne. Il connaissait ses sons d'effleurement de cape sur le sol. Quelqu'un allait attaquer Lily, il était sur le point de déposer Severus par terre quand il entendit une voix qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre le sermonner quotidiennement.

\- Explication Potter. S'écria Minerva malgré elle.

A son nom, Lily se retourna vers le couloir perpendiculaire où elle aperçut James et la tête de Mcgonagal flotter, elle retourna la tête en vitesse et vit un élève venir tout sourire, vers elle. James réussit à l'apercevoir, Bilius. Elle alla le voir en vitesse avant qu'il n'arrive à hauteur des autres et qu'ils ne les voient, elle marmonna quelque chose et il acquiesça en entrant dans une pièce à côté. Lily lança une étincelle sur la porte de la classe et revint en courant vers sa directrice de maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Potter ? Cria Lily.

\- Lily, calmez-vous, allez finir votre mission !

\- J'ai mis Bilius en sécurité, Benjy vient le chercher et il me reste vingt minutes avant la prochaine, et ce…

\- Lily, taisez-vous. Attendez qu'on soit dans un endroit plus discret.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh accourut vers le corps du jeune Serpentard. Il avait deux blessures au niveau de l'abdomen, des égratignures qui ressemblaient à celles laissées par des branches, et la troisième plaie qui ressemblait à une griffure était ouverte mais propre.

\- Vous avez arrêté le saignement Potter ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, bon reflexe. Il aurait pu perdre beaucoup de sang et cette blessure est magique, les autres sont des égratignures d'arbres ou quelque chose et les deux premières sont superficielles. Il s'est évanoui quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, je le portais sur mon dos et je l'ai senti glisser, j'ai compris qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Lily le regarda ébahie, elle en avait même oublié de s'inquiéter pour son ami.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire, Potter ? Il était dans la forêt ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

\- Moi, je crois que je sais. Lança Lily déçue. Il essaie de prouver qu'il avait raison pour Rémus.

\- Il sait ? Demandèrent Minerva et James en même temps.

\- Non, mais il fait beaucoup d'allusion, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi… Pour s'aventurer à…

\- Potter ? Clama Mcgonagal.

\- Je sortais du château, quand j'ai entendu Rémus, il hurlait différemment, il hurlait comme quand un humain était à côté.

\- Comment vous savez ?

\- On passe notre temps à le surveiller par nos fenêtres, on a des… Multipliettes, et… Des fois, j'ai mon balai… au cas où… Professeur, je suis conscient que tout ce que je raconte va se retourner contre moi. En tout cas, ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, est que nous surveillons Rémus comme nous pouvons.

\- Continuez…

\- J'ai cru voir quelqu'un, je croyais au début que c'était seulement un animal, mais c'était un animal et Serv… Rogue, alors j'ai couru, j'ai fait fuir l'animal ou je ne sais ce que c'était, il faisait noir donc je n'ai pas bien vu... et j'ai essayé de tirer Rogue de là-bas avant que Rémus nous sente. Il ne pouvait pas se lever, alors je l'ai inspecté, j'avais peur qu'il soit mordu, mais il n'avait rien, sauf ce grand trou, alors j'ai arrêté le saignement, il s'est mis à transpirer, et devenir encore plus pâle, alors je l'ai porté et je suis venu en courant à l'infirmerie.

Minerva regardait James par-dessus ses lunettes, pendant que Lily tapait des pieds en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Vous avez agi parfaitement bien, si je mets de côté le fait que vous trainiez en dehors du couvre-feu, mais je dois avouer que je ne peux pas attendre 100% de bons actes venant de vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il faut toujours ma touche personnelle.

\- Assez Potter, n'en rajoutez-pas. Pomona va s'occuper de lui, mais professeur Dumbledore doit venir lui parler avant qu'il ne décide de malencontreusement balancer le secret de votre ami.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit malencontreux professeur, il a risqué sa vie pour prouver qu'il a raison. ça ne doit pas se passer très bien dans sa tête.

\- Tu faisais quoi dehors toi ? Demanda Lily qui ne pouvait plus se taire.

\- Je chassais l'ennui.

\- Où sont Peter et Sirius ?

\- Ils chassent l'ennui aussi sûrement.

\- Qui nous dit que vous lui avez pas tendu un piège ?! Cria Lily.

\- Je te croyais intelligente Evans. Je ne risquerai pas de gâcher la vie de Rémus pour un… Pour lui !

\- Bon, Lily, vous devez partir à présent.

\- Et toi vas où ? Demanda James d'une voix aussi autoritaire que le ton de Lily.

Mcgonagal se mit à les regarder en laissant passer un faible sourire.

\- Rien qui t'intéresse Potter.

Le professeur émit un sourire en coin et sortit suivit par ses deux élèves.

\- Potter vous connaissez votre dortoir.

\- Pas très bien, mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. Sauf si vous m'invitez dans votre quête.

\- Je ne pense pas que mademoiselle Evans arrive à tolérer votre présence.

\- Oh non, je l'ai assez vu aujourd'hui, professeur.

James sourit et s'en alla en gambadant. Dès qu'elles furent hors de vue, il se transforma et sortit du château. Il devait connaître la raison qui avait poussé Rogue à se mettre près du saule cogneur comme s'il savait où trouver Rémus. Ce dernier était loin dans la forêt, lorsque James rattrapa Patmol blessé, il aida son ami à entrer sous le saule cogneur et l'aida à se retransformer.

\- Tout est ma faute James. Dit Sirius qui saignait du bras.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis disputé avec Rogue, il voulait qu'on se batte, je lui ai donné rendez-vous près du saule, je n'avais pas réalisé que la transformation avait commencé, je voulais juste l'effrayer James. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Rémus aurait pu le tuer, il ne se serait jamais pardonné ! Il aurait pu finir à Azkaban par ta faute ! Cria James.

\- Je sais. Je sais quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, j'ai couru repousser Rogue, mais tu l'avais emmené alors j'ai éloigné Rémus.

James se gratta le front et regarda le visage désemparé de son meilleur ami. Il était en colère, mais il ne pouvait indéfiniment en vouloir à Sirius.

\- Tu as vraiment fait le con ! Vraiment...

\- Je sais !

\- Laisse-moi voir ta plaie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Rogue ?

James narra la totalité du récit, lui parla de la version améliorée qu'il raconta à Mcgo et Evans, ensuite réitéra tout à l'arrivée de Peter. Ils traversèrent ensuite la route contraire pour le château et furent interceptés par Mcgonagal.

\- Suivez-moi donc !

Elle les fit entrer dans son bureau, leur offrit des biscuits et entra dans le vif de la conversation.

\- Mademoiselle Evans, m'a laissé croire que vous étiez souvent blessé après la pleine lune, que vous étiez rarement vu au dîner et qu'elle vous avait déjà demandé de cesser de vous créer des problèmes lorsqu'il n'est pas là.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Elle pense que vous attendiez que Monsieur Lupin ne soit pas là, pour faire vos bêtises.

Ils se turent.

\- Mais moi, je ne pense pas.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot.

\- Je vais vous dire ce que je pense. Je pense que vous allez à la forêt, et que vous avez trouvé un moyen de le surveiller de beaucoup plus près que vous prétendez. Je crois aussi que vous ne verrez pas grands choses dans le noir total, et surtout à partir de vos chambres. Je pense que vous êtes suicidaire, il ne vous reconnaîtra pas ! Il ne connait pas votre amitié lorsqu'il se transforme, il risquerait de vous tuer.

James regarda Sirius et Peter qui avaient tous le même regard effrayé que lui, mais avant qu'il ne parle, leur directrice leva la main.

\- Avez-vous été gravement blessés, lors de vos escapades ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Avez-vous été surpris par quelqu'un ?

Ils hochèrent la tête à nouveau.

\- Etes-vous responsable de ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?

Sirius ne bougea pas, mais James hocha vigoureusement la tête, protégeant son meilleur ami.

\- Bien. Alors, je ne veux plus rien savoir de ce que vous fabriquer et je suis ravie de vous voir attentionné envers votre ami mais si un jour vous avez un problème, venez me voir directement. A vos dortoirs. Cette fois-ci pour de vrai, Potter !

Ils sortirent sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Nous a-t-elle donné un feu vert pour trainer avec Rémus en pleine lune dans la forêt interdite ?

\- Oui, à condition qu'on ne finisse pas mort.

\- Je peux faire ça. Déclara Peter.

\- Les gars, je suis désolé. Lança Sirius.

Peter se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et passa un bras au dessus de Sirius.

\- James a réglé le problème c'est passé. Rémus n'a même pas besoin de savoir.

\- Si je lui cache encore un secret, notre amitié est finie. Je vais lui dire.

Il était cinq heures du matin, lorsque les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la salle commune et sans surprise Lily y était. Elle était endormie, sur un canapé, ses pieds jetés nonchalamment sur le sol et sa nuque dans une position maladroite. James s'approcha d'elle, et arrangea sa tête, puis alluma le feu de cheminée, pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, il entendit Sirius et Peter se moquer de lui, mais il ne fit pas attention. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et la regarda dormir un instant avant de partir.

\- Potter. Lança-t-elle avec une voix faible.

\- Tu es réveillée ?

\- Tes pas de buffle m'ont réveillé.

Il revint, s'accroupit près d'elle et elle remarqua la fatigue et les gros cernes sous yeux, il était plein de sang et même un gribouillage d'enfants avait plus de tenue que ses cheveux. Pourtant, il avait un regard pétillant. Il lui sourit et s'apprêta à repartir avant qu'il ne cède à ses pulsions et se jette sur ses lèvres, quand elle le retint.

\- Tu veux savoir où j'étais ?

James ne comprit pas la question, il fronça les sourcils.

\- J'étais en mission et je vais sûrement vous raconter à vous tous, donc je peux te dire maintenant si tu veux.

Qui était cette fille ? Lily n'en avait rien à cirer de ce que James voulait. Que lui arrivait-elle ?

\- Octo ?

Lily fronça les sourcils à son tour et réalisa ce qui passa par la tête de James Potter, puis éclata de rire.

\- Lily.

\- Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'égocentrique, t'aurai pu dire James.

\- J'oublie que tu as un prénom. Lança-t-elle en baillant avec un sourire défiguré.

Dès qu'elle souriait, il souriait de plus belle, comme s'il participait au concours du sourire le plus rayonnant. Lily n'avait aucune conscience de l'effet de son sourire sincère sur le cœur du jeune homme et il doutait qu'elle le sache un jour.

\- Alors tu étais où ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

James se leva et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne profita pas de leur solitude, de la moitié du canapé vide auprès d'elle et n'essaya pas non plus de chasser son sérieux. Lily ne sut pas réellement pourquoi elle était déçue, mais elle chassa cette pensée et s'attela à lui raconter son aventure.

\- Bien, donc aucun d'eux. Ce qui veut dire que je n'aurai pas à tuer Bilius avec un cognard « accidentellement »

\- Pourquoi tu l'as aidé ?

\- A quoi ?

\- Severus ?

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche lentement en enfouissant ses mains profondément dans sa poche puis soupira.

\- Evans…

Il ne dit rien pendant près d'une minute.

\- … ça t'arrange que je sois le monstre que tu as construit dans ta tête depuis cinq ans.

\- Je…

\- … Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Parce que comme ça c'est plus facile pas vrai ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'est beaucoup plus facile de te dire que James Potter n'est qu'un abruti fini, égoïste, arrogant et prétentieux.

\- Plus facile ?

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Laisse-moi aller dormir Evans, sinon tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.

\- Plus facile pour quoi Potter ?

James remarqua qu'elle était troublée. Lily réalisa que son cœur battait très fort, que cette proximité, leur isolement, le feu qui crépitait, son sourire, son acte héroïsme, tout jouait en sa faveur, tout jouait contre elle et en cet instant précis, si Lily sortait de son déni, elle comprendrait ce que voulait crier son cœur qui risquait de sortir de sa poitrine.

Il émit son sourire en coin, passa devant elle et haussa les épaules.

\- Potter !

\- Pour me rejeter Evans. Pour ne pas voir…

Il monta les escaliers en la laissant obnubilée par ses propres émotions. Lily regarda sa poitrine, elle montait et descendait à un rythme accéléré, sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle ferma les yeux et régula sa respiration puis monta se réfugier dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain, les élèves étaient tous agités, rentrant chez eux, retrouvant les leurs, mais aussi peureux de découvrir leurs vies externes et celles de leurs parents en dehors de cette protection quasi totale qu'offrait le château.

Lily prenait son petit-déjeuner lorsque James Potter se planta devant elle. Elle évita de le regarder, évitant ainsi de se remémorer ce sentiment inexplicable qui l'avait enveloppé la veille.

\- Bonjour à la plus jolie rousse du château.

Des regards se tournèrent vers eux et Marcus se mit à siffler.

« Tu rougis je t'enterre » Pensa Lily à elle-même.

\- Bonjour à la voix la plus insupportable du château.

Il attrapa un morceau de toast et vit Peter qui l'appelait de loin.

\- Je suis juste venu te dire de ne pas trop t'inquiéter, même une semaine loin du château, ma proposition tient toujours…

\- Quand le lac se desséchera, Potter.

\- Ah tes répliques intelligentes vont me manquer.

\- C'est les tiennes qui devraient te manquer, elles se font si rares.

James sirota un jus de citrouille et éclata de rire en crachant la moitié et en éclaboussant Lily et deux élèves assis en face d'elle.

\- Hé !

Il haussa les épaules et replaça son regard droit dans les yeux de Lily qui s'essuyait le bras.

\- Porc.

Il se baissa vers elle et murmura.

\- Tu vas me manquer Evans.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui et elle ne put détacher son regard de ses prunelles dorés qui dansaient.

Il s'en alla en trombe, faisant le plus de bruits possibles et disant au revoir aux personnes qui le saluaient comme s'il était un prince.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ? Demanda Casey Clagg qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

Lily se recentra sur son assiette et tenta de masquer son trouble.

\- Pour ne pas le tuer. Je me le demande.

\- Pour ne pas céder à ses avances.

\- Il ne me fait pas d'avance, il se fout de ma gueule.

\- Il n'a jamais accordé d'importance à personne et toi, il vient de te dire au revoir avant de partir seulement une semaine. Tu connais le nombre de filles qui veulent ne seraient-ce qu'un sourire...

\- Ce n'est pas de l'attention c'est un jeu pour lui, plus je lui demande de foutre la paix, plus il chercher à m'embarrasser ou m'énerver. C'est une course pour lui, c'est un jeu.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais tu sais Lily, je suis sorti avec lui, pendant une semaine avant de faire partie de l'équipe bien sûr et il ne se rappelait même pas dans quelle maison j'étais.

\- Et alors ? Il te parait moins égocentrique maintenant.

Casey voulut laisser tomber, mais elle ne sut pourquoi elle ne put se mêler de son petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu mets quoi avec tes céréales et ton yaourt ? Demanda-t-elle, prenant Lily au dépourvu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Juste réponds à ma question.

\- Des fruits s'il y en a.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Euh… Framboise, myrtille.

\- Tu en as mis ce matin ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas, non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Regarde ton bol.

Lily regarda le bol qu'elle avait préparé et posé à droite de son assiette et y vit des framboises.

\- Je l'ai vu les mettre en te parlant. Alors si ce n'est qu'un jeu, c'est qu'il est vraiment plus tordu que je le pensais.

Lily continua de fixer son bol. Casey lui offrit un regard entendu et un sourire victorieux, puis s'en alla. Lily abandonna son petit-déjeuner et la suivit.

\- Casey !

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, il est difficile à intéresser, il peut même s'endormir quand tu parles, ou bailler et te demander de te taire et à un moment il peut te dire que tu es ennuyante, ou il oublie carrément qu'il est avec toi. Il s'ennuie vite et pour que quelqu'un capte son attention, il faudrait vraiment que ce soit sérieux. Il n'a jamais joué contrairement à Sirius qui passe son temps à faire des expériences, James manque complètement de tact mais ne te mens pas. Il dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, une fois il a dit à une copine à lui qu'elle lui rappelait Binns, elle était soporifique.

\- Il avait oublié qu'il sortait avec toi ?

\- Non ça c'est Jessica Stein.

\- Il est sorti avec Jessica Stein, et l'a oublié ? Mais c'est l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, peut-être même la plus belle.

\- Je crois que malgré ce qu'il essaie de montrer ce n'est pas juste le physique, il lui faut quelqu'un qui a du répondant, de fun, qui va le faire bouger, le surprendre. Et Jessica est belle certes, mais aussi sotte qu'un seau de mucus. Et ils étaient allés à Pré-au-lard et elle était complètement idiote, alors il a vu Sirius et je ne sais plus quelle fille, il les a appelé ensuite, ils ont commencé à s'amuser et il est parti sans elle. Elle a attendu deux ou trois jours ensuite, elle est parti le voir, il lui a dit quoi, oh mon dieu je suis désolé j'ai oublié que je sortais avec toi, et a enchainé avec maintenant que tu en parles, je ne peux pas continuer… Tu te doutes que si c'était bien je n'aurai pas oublié pas vrai ? Elle a fait une crise pendant trois mois. Je crois même maintenant si tu lui dis James, elle se mettra à pleurer.

\- Je ne comprends pas, comment… Commença Lily avec dédain.

\- Ce qu'on lui trouve ? Moi c'était un coup de foudre de jeune. Il est beau quand même, mais les autres filles, je pense que chacune y trouve quelque chose, il est multi facette. Les filles de Serdaigle pour la plupart sont attirés par ses dons innés dans la magie, quelques unes parmi elle qui aiment les défis, se plaisent à penser qu'elles seront celles qui feront plonger le grand James, d'autres sont réellement amoureuse de lui, d'autres veulent s'afficher, d'autres pour le prestige d'avoir la célébrité de l'école. Il a plein de chose à offrir. Ecoute, je peux te filer un manuel de mec genre Potter, mais là faut que je rentre chez moi. Et crois-moi Lily, je t'aime bien pour t'induire en erreur. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il joue.

Lily sourit de manière gênée à Casey et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

\- Sirius encore la tête dans ta cheminée ?

Il sursauta.

\- Lily, tu me parles ?

\- Pourquoi je ne te parlerais pas ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Demanda Lily en s'affalant sur un canapé.

\- Pas ici. On peut aller ailleurs ?

Lily et Sirius sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie.

\- Octo.

\- James.

\- Il serait content, hier, il m'a fait le coup, j'ai dit mon prénom.

\- Une belle paire de narcissique vous deux. Lança Sirius. Pourquoi tu m'as Octo ?

\- Tu as dit la tour d'astronomie.

\- J'ai besoin de te dire ça en toute tranquillité.

\- Ça a quelque chose avoir avec Severus ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'as vu aussi ?

\- Attend qu'on arrive.

Malheureusement Severus apparut à ce moment-là. Lily courut vers lui. Il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Tu savais. Dit-il le regard vide d'émotion.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'ils allaient me tendre un piège et m'envoyer me faire tuer par leur ami. Il a faillit me manger tout cru.

\- Tu es fou, Sev'. Je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal et eux aussi ! Potter t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Oh oui Saint-Potter, m'a sauvé la vie. Saint-Potter l'a sûrement fait exprès pour que personne ne doute de son ami oui ? Tu savais pour lui aussi ?

\- Quoi lui ?

\- Que c'est lui qui m'a envoyé me faire manger par le loup-garou ?

Lily sentit un poids s'écraser dans son ventre, alors c'était la faute de Sirius. Elle regarda Sirius et ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de l'expression de soulagement qu'elle lut en lui, en voyant qu'elle lui parlait. Il paraissait désolé, et dire non à Severus pourrait faire que ce dernier veuille se battre et créer un problème à nouveau. Ou pire qu'il dévoile à tout le monde la lycanthropie de Rémus.

\- C'était idiot et enfantin et il a été puni pour ça. Mais pourquoi tu cherchais Rémus ?

\- Pour te prouver que j'avais raison qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance.

\- Severus je suis désolée, vraiment que tu aies été blessé, mais si c'était seulement pour me prouver quoi que ce soit, je le sais depuis des années. Dit Lily avec un regard désolé.

Severus ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es encore…

Sirius s'avança vers Severus prêt à lui refaire le portrait, mais Lily s'interposa entre eux.

\- Je crois que nous avons été amis depuis que j'ai découvert ce que j'étais, pas vrai Severus ? et si j'avais refusé mon amitié à Rémus, je ne serais pas meilleure que Pétunia, tu étais là, Sev' tu as vu comment elle m'a traité toute ma vie, je ne peux pas être comme elle. Je ne juge pas les gens selon ce qu'ils sont.

Severus était en colère. Elle savait...

\- C'est ton choix. Finit par lâcher le jeune Serpentard déçu.

\- Est-ce que ça ira pour toi ? Demanda Lily inquiète.

\- Oui. Dumbledore m'a parlé, son secret est en sécurité, si c'est ce qui vous intéresse.

\- Non, je parle de la plaie qui était ouverte. Tu paraissais mal en point.

\- Tu savais ? Tu étais à l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui, j'étais là hier soir. Je suis restée juste le temps de voir que tu allais bien.

Soudain, cette idée eut pour effet de diminuer la colère de Severus, qui offrit un sourire à son amie et s'en alla sans plus un regard vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Black ? Cria-t-elle dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la tour.

\- On s'est disputé, une chose en entraînant une autre, je l'ai envoyé au Saule Cogneur et il a fini par rencontrer Rémus, je n'avais pas fait attention à la lune, c'était un accident, heureusement James était arrivé à temps. Je suis désolé Lily, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Tu as fait quoi après ? Demanda Lily froidement.

\- Je suis arrivé en retard. Il n'y avait plus personne. Alors je suis parti chercher James et Peter, il m'a raconté et j'ai attendu que Rémus se réveille pour lui dire la vérité.

\- Il l'a pris comment ?

Lily s'éloigna de Sirius et lui tourna le dos.

\- Mal. Déjà qu'on se parlait à peine, maintenant je crois que c'est foutu.

Elle se tut un instant et refusa de regarder Sirius.

\- Bon, je vais y aller je crois.

En l'entendant marcher, Lily ne put s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus.

\- Il a dit quoi, Rémus ?

\- Rien. C'est ça le pire. Rémus nous crie dessus et nous sermonne quand ça ne va pas, même si on l'écoute pas, mais il m'a regardé déçu et a pris sa valise ensuite il est parti.

Lily se tut et Sirius lui tourna le dos faisant fis de ne pas attendre une sentence.

\- Il oubliera. Ça s'arrangera. Tu as vraiment fait l'idiot Sirius, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas réfléchi, tu sais si quelque chose était arrivé à Severus à cause de Rémus, il ne se serait jamais pardonné, déjà qu'il ne pense pas beaucoup de lui-même à cause de ça, alors imagine s'il devient ce que les gens pensent de lui. Cria Lily

Sirius ne parla pas.

\- Tu aurais pu tuer Severus, juste pour lui montrer que tu sais te battre ? Pourquoi vous avez tous besoin de montrer que vous savez utiliser vos pouvoirs, bon sang ! Tu as vraiment merdé Sirius ! Vraiment !

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'étais vraiment en colère. J'en avais marre d'entendre tout le monde me traiter comme si j'étais un suspect à cause de son nom, même Alice m'avait lancé un truc à la mort du père de Frank, parce que Rabastan est le beau-frère de ma cousine. Tout me relie au malheur de ces gens-là et on me traine de la boue avec eux, j'en avais marre Lily. J'en ai marre à vrai dire. J'en ai vraiment marre ! Finit par crier Sirius.

Lily le regarda et ne sut comprendre les émotions défilant sur son visage, mais il paraissait las et au bout du rouleau.

\- Tu es sensé être plus fort que les provocations.

\- Lily, s'il te plait, tu es très mal placée pour me parler d'éviter les provocations.

\- Ecoute, on me traite de moins que rien, de fausse sorcière ou de folle, ou de suicidaire ou de saleté. On a créé un groupe de nettoyage spécialement conçu pour moi. Tu en dis quoi ?

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant légèrement pour la première fois.

\- Non, je te gagne Lily Evans, les gens du côté du bien doutent de moi, par défaut et veulent tous mes jeter aux bûches, même l'un de mes meilleurs amis, quant à ceux de l'autre coté, ils pensent que je suis vermine qui fait honte aux sorciers et qu'il faut brûler. Tu en dis quoi ?

Lily continua de le regarder et fit une grimace, elle était toujours en colère contre lui, mais elle ne voulait pas l'accabler encore plus. Il était seul.

\- Que nous sommes une jolie paire de loosers. Taquina-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Oui la partie jolie me revient sûrement. Déclara Sirius en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Merci. J'avoue qu'avec tes remarques tu me donnes envi d'arrêter d'être en colère contre toi.

Sirius sourit.

\- Il n'y aurait aucune chance pour que tu veuilles provoquer les tableaux du château avec moi ?

\- Tu es malade ! Mais tu as quel âge ? Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait Rémus avec vous. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi je te signale, alors tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux !

\- Je vais m'ennuyer. Je le sens ! Lança Sirius en faisant une grimace.

\- Tu as des choses à voir avec Mcgonagal non ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors va les préparer.

\- Ça ne nécessite pas de préparation.

\- Le voilà qui se prend pour un dieu encore.

\- Tu sais qu'elle nous a presque donné de feu vert d'aider Rémus à condition qu'on se fasse pas tuer ?

\- Dumbledore déteint sur elle. Vous faites quoi d'ailleurs pour l'aider ?

\- On le surveille de loin... Lança-t-il évasivement. Tu sais si James n'avait pas reconnu le cri de la faim du loup, Rogue serait mort.

\- C'est bon parlons d'autres chose, je ne peux pas te consoler si tu culpabilises, au contraire, je vais sûrement me retrouver à te pendre d'ici pour que tu ne refasses plus un truc pareil.

\- Bref. Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ?

\- Chez moi ? Comment ça chez moi ? Je n'ai pas de chez moi Sirius.

\- Chez ton oncle alors.

\- Je lui fais courir des risques aussi.

\- Alors quoi, tu comptes errer où en été ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrête pas de réfléchir à ça. Tu sais mon père était responsable commercial et ma mère bibliothécaire, ils ne gagnaient pas des sommes d'argents énormes…

Lily se sentit gênée, mais Sirius lui tapota l'épaule en lui signifiant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

\- Je n'ai pas hérité grand-chose. Au contraire, si les mangemorts n'avaient pas été aussi gentils d'exploser la moitié de la maison, j'aurai sûrement dû travailler pour finir son crédit. Mais là c'est l'assurance qui s'en est chargé, mais si je veux y habiter à nouveau, je dois tout refaire, ça me coûtera une blinde.

\- Tu voudrais y revenir ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans cette maison, ça sera dur, mais j'aime énormément cette maison, mais bon... Je ne sais pas.

\- Ce serait morbide Lily !

\- T'en connais un rayon en morbidité. Hein, riche héritier. Taquina Lily.

Il se mit à rire.

\- Tu sais Lily ta vie est tellement merdique aussi, que je me sens moins malheureux.

\- Tu es vraiment un connard !

\- Lily Potter Evans ! D'où tu sors donc ce gros mot ?

\- Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je me mets à t'appeler Walburga !

Sirius baissa les bras signe de reddition.

\- Je pense que je changerais mon nom un jour.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Quoi tu ne sais pas.

\- Ça sonne bien je trouve. Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Lily Evans Potter aussi.

\- Sirius arrête, où je convaincrai Rémus de ne plus jamais te parler.

\- Tu es mauvaise !

\- Ça m'arrive. T'inquiète Sirius Black un jour ton nom sera sur toutes les lèvres et tu auras définitivement changé la réputation derrière les Black.

\- Ou bien, tu pourras utiliser ça pour effrayer tes enfants.

\- Ma fille sûrement, parce que même à cinquante ans, je doute que tu te mettes pas à la draguer aussi ! Et pour mon fils je t'utiliserai comme mauvais exemple : « Tu sais fiston, il faut travailler dur sinon, tu finiras pauvre, chômeur et marié à une femme plus vieille que toi, qui travaille dans l'allée des embrumes avec des jumeaux à charges, des jumeaux qui feront sûrement l'histoire de Poudlard en termes de bêtises et de mauvaises notes, tu ne veux pas finir comme tonton Sirius pas vrai ? »

Sirius éclata de rire et ne put s'empêcher de penser que le son de « tonton Sirius » avait quelque chose de magique. Plus magique que d'imaginer Lily avec des enfants, ou que Lily et lui soient encore vivants à cinquante ans. Soudain, son sourire s'effaça et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le chemin qu'il voulait prendre l'empêcherait d'être marié, d'avoir des enfants ou même d'être le tonton des enfants de Lily. Lily vit son regard voilé et remarqua qu'il avait à nouveau ce regard d'un homme que la vie avait détruit.

\- On vaincra cette guerre Sirius.

\- Je présume que si tu dis on, c'est que toi aussi tu as envi de te battre.

\- Depuis le jour où j'ai posé mes pieds dans mon ancienne maison.

Ils se turent longtemps, puis Sirius se leva et déclara à Lily qu'il devait descendre s'il ne voulait pas être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Mcgonagal. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'au bureau en lui faisant promettre de ne pas faire de connerie en revenant, il refusa de lui promettre, elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche et le laissa. Il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et lança.

\- Lily.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui.

\- Je couvrirai toujours tes arrières.

Lily le regarda sans pour autant assimiler.

\- Dans cette guerre, et ailleurs, tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

Lily lui sourit de tout son cœur et s'en alla, plus émue, qu'elle ne se l'avouait. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, ces mots la touchèrent autant. Elle ravala sa salive et espéra que la vie de Sirius s'améliore un jour.

\- Monsieur Black, installez-vous donc. Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ?

\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose concernant ma famille et en faisant cela les choses changeront pour moi pour toujours, je le crains.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Sirius ?

Sirius reconnut la voix maternelle de Minerva, cette voix qui avait toujours soupçonné que Sirius Black n'était pas arrogance, beauté, prestige et bêtises. Sirius Black n'était pas seulement rire et frivolité ou impulsivité. Le jeune adolescent reconnut cette voix, celle de la femme qui savait reconnaitre un enfant en détresse et proposait de l'aider à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, la voix de la femme qui méritait la vérité.


	41. Des moments volés

**Bonsoir bonsoir,**

 **Je m'excuse du retard de ce chapitre, mais j'étais coupée de toute technologie jusqu'à ce soir.**

 **Ce nouveau chapitre comporte de nouveaux indices à nouveau et bien sûr de nouveaux problèmes. La fin de la cinquième année approche et seuls quelques réponses seront données (Je ne compte pas faire comme JKRowling et tout livrer à la fin de l'année) le reste de certaines questions seront utiles pour la nouvelle quête du TOME 2, j'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas.**

 **Il y a certains d'entre vous qui ont émis des hypothèses très proches et d'autres pas du tout, mais en tout cas, je suis d'humeur généreuse donc je vais vous donner trois réponses mais plus pour vous orienter et pas vous gâcher les surprises :**

 **1- la taupe de Gryffondor n'est pas Peter, c'est une fille et elle est vraiment discrète. **

**2- Voldemort n'a contraint personne à créer le Lautus, c'est un acte de haine qui rejoint son idée mais ne vient pas _directement_ de lui !**

 **3- Le secret de Sirius est effectivement relié à sa famille et il sera utile dans les tomes qui suivent, dans l'ordre du phénix et dans la décision concernant son futur (je ne peux pas en dire plus)**

 **RàR :**

 ** _PlasticBoyL :_ ** Merci énormément pour les mots gentils et je suis ravie que l'effet suspens souhaité soit bien mis en place. Je dois te dire que Serpentard sont dans le groupe Lautus mais ils ne sont pas les seuls, quant au secret de Sirius, non il ne concerne pas une histoire d'amour (désolée), concernant le personnage de Sirius effectivement, j'ai toujours été tiraillée entre le Wolfstar et le Blackinnon, mais pour cette FF, j'ai plus voulu développer la relation Marlène/Sirius. En espérant qu'elle arrive à te conquérir. Pour ce qui est de la relation tumultueuse entre Rémus et Sirius, ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils sont aussi des adolescents avec des doutes et de la personnalité, et même si James parait être le leader, les altercations sont plus souvent entre Rémus et Sirius parce qu'au fond ils ont des caractères contraires qui font qu'ils soient ou très complices et complémentaires ou très à cheval l'un sur l'autre (sans jeu de mot ;)) Merci pour tes mots magiques.

 ** _Lune Patronus :_ ** Je sais que tu dois en avoir marre de mes suspens, mais j'espère que tu as eu le temps de lire la suite et de voir si tes attentes étaient bien récompensées. Merci encore et toujours pour ta fidélité.

 _ **TataNathy :**_ Merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, je l'ai écrit d'une seule traite une seule fois on me projetant carrément dans la forêt et je me suis mise vraiment en transe pour l'écrire, je me rappelle bien et ensuite je l'ai relu pour corriger certaines fautes et je l'ai posté en stressant, parce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie de travailler sur un Canon, je me mets la pression pour que ce soit parfait, je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise. Pour Rémus et Sirius ce sont des maraudeurs et je ne compte à aucun moment les séparer, même s'ils se disputent des fois (crois-moi, c'est pas drôle pour moi non plus)

 _ **Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent :**_ Je suis heureuse que tu aies eu le temps de tout relire, je dois remercier le soleil je pense (ou pas ! haha) et je suis d'autant plus ravie que ça te plaise, même si tu dois m'en vouloir de m'arrêter toujours à des moments cruciaux, j'essaie vraiment d'enlever cette mauvaise habitude, mais j'y arrive pas (désolée :D) La relation de Sirius et Lily est pour moi très importante et même plus importante que sa relation avec certaines filles, l'amour que portait Sirius pour Harry ne venait pas seulement du fait que James était son meilleur ami (selon moi) mais aussi du fait que Lily aussi l'était, James et Lily étaient la famille de Sirius et je ne pouvais pas écrire une histoire sur leur époque sans rendre leur amitié épique. Voilà, j'espère que le reste te plaira toujours autant et merci encore une fois.

 ** _FiniteBlack :_** Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, même si c'est presque la fin de l'année, ce n'est toujours pas la fin de la fic, j'en ai encore pour quelques chapitres avant la fin de ce Tome 1 et vue que j'en suis déjà a une dizaine de chapitre dans le deuxième tome, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as aucune raison d'être triste crois-moi (même si ça me fait plaisir que tu sois un peu triste, t'inquiète je ne suis pas sadique, mais ravie que tu te sois attachée autant à cette histoire). ça me fait énormément plaisir.

 ** _MilaGeignarde6_ ** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et je remercie vraiment le ciel pour les vacances parce que du coup mes lecteurs me relisent et me laissent plein de mots gentils qui encouragent. Je suis ravie que tu sois conquise, je me rappelle de ta première review et que tu sentais que ça allait être bien et je suis ravie que tu te sois confortée dans ta prévision. Pour te répondre sur le Lautus, oui, il nous rapportera beaucoup de surprise et de réponses et de lien aussi inattendus, et je ne voulais pas du tout accuser que les Serpentards seuls, parce qu'après tout la haine peut émaner de partout. Jily est un peu les montagnes russes chez moi, et donc je suis contente que tu aimes ce qu'il y a entre eux et pour Sirius et Lily, comme je dis toujours, je les vois comme frères et soeurs.

 ** _Gryffinbines :_ ** Tes reviews m'ont manqué. Merci d'être toujours là, et ravie que mon chapitre Canon soit à ton gout. Par contre pour le Lautus, je peux te dire avec certitude qu'ils ne reçoivent pas d'ordre direct de chez les mangemorts, crois-moi.

 **Voilàààà pour le reste des personnes qui passent sans laisser de reviews ou qui lisent et oublient ou qui consacrent ne seraient-ce qu'un tout petit bout de leur temps à dégringoler ces chapitres je vous remercie aussi, ou que vous soyiez, je dois vraiment avouer que lorsque j'ai commencé ma fanfic je ne m'attendais pas beaucoup à des encouragements aussi prompts. Merci**

 **Allez j'arrête de vous casser la tête avec mes émotions (fait semblant d'essuyer une larme de joie), bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Des moments volés.**

Lily et Alice passèrent leurs semaines à étudier, Stew Macmillan qui était resté au château se joignait souvent à eux, bien que sa relation avec Lily soit moins complice qu'avant. Il ne laissait pas tomber et profita du fait que le château soit vide, pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille à nouveau. Dorcas venait les voir de temps à autres et avait finit par leur avouer qu'elle sortait avec Bilius. Lily était déçue, mais elle ne dit pas un mot.

Dorcas ne put s'empêcher de remarquer pourtant le regard de Lily et s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi dure avec son amie, avec elle-même, mais aussi avec ce garçon qui n'était qu'une victime après tout.

* * *

 _Flash-back._

L'anniversaire de James Potter battait son plein, Lily venait d'entrer, Dorcas se dit que la fête serait bientôt finie, mais contrairement à l'accoutumée, Lily prit un verre et se mit à rire aux éclats avec l'attrapeuse de l'équipe Rouge.

Dorcas se permit un regard autours d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une autre personne était prise par une joueuse de Quidditch d'une autre maison. Rémus, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait connu, était en train de draguer ouvertement et avec assurance.

Dorcas n'écouta plus Bilius qu'à moitié, elle était complètement prise par la main de la jeune fille sur le bras de Rémus. Dorcas Meadowes était jalouse, il était de notoriété internationale que la jeune fille était vraiment une fervente partisane du monstre vert. Elle prit alors un verre, que lui proposa, une personne qu'elle ne connaissait sûrement pas et le but d'une traite. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à Dorcas, elle n'avait jamais bu auparavant et elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'y accoutumer...

Elle continua de sourire et hocher la tête à l'adresse de Bilius, il lui parlait de ses ambitions en Quidditch. Le jeune garçon n'était pas lourd, c'était même elle qui lui avait proposé de partager ses rêves avec elle et la voilà qui rêvait d'un autre garçon. Lorsque Dorcas réalisa ce qui lui arrivait, elle se sentit mal. Physiquement mal, alors elle s'excusa auprès de Bilius et monta dans son dortoir.

Elle sentit la terre tourner sous ses pieds.

« Pourquoi tous les anniversaires de James finissent par faire vomir tout le monde ! »

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et vomit. Elle vomit longtemps, puis s'écroula sur le sol. Elle se leva au bout de quelques minutes avant de finir par s'endormir sur le sol. Elle se lava le visage, puis finit par entrer sous la douche. Elle pensa à James et à ses mots. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se mit à analyser chaque mot que lui dit James sur Rémus, le soir où elle connut le secret du lycanthrope.

La colère passée et le sentiment de trahison chassé, elle écouta et ressassa sa conversation ou plutôt le monologue de James Potter. Elle se mit à imaginer Rémus enfant, puis seul à son arrivée à Poudlard, puis le bonheur que lui procurent ses amis, elle se mit à penser à ce garçon parfait qui pensait ne rien mériter, qui pensait que la mort n'était pas beaucoup pour lui, qui pensait que vivre en rasant les murs était suffisant et pourtant il était drôle, spirituellement drôle, il était studieux, il était gentil, respectueux et empathique. Rémus se mettait toujours à la place des autres et parfois le bonheur des autres passait avant le sien, mais avant tout Rémus était droit, et loyal. Il était tout aussi gentil que dur, lorsqu'il voyait une injustice. Bien que ses amis ne l'écoutent jamais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les sermonner. Dorcas sourit sous les jets d'eau. Il était parfait, mais surtout, James avait dit qu'il aimait Dorcas. Peu importe comment, cet être presque parfait avait déjà offert son amitié et plus à Dorcas et celle-ci l'avait rejeté. Elle l'avait stigmatisé et avait crié son dégoût, elle l'avait traité avec cruauté alors que tout ce qu'il avait offert à Dorcas était gentillesse, compassion et complicité.

Elle s'essuya en vitesse, enfila des vêtements propres et descendit. Dorcas doutait souvent d'elle, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne doutait pas de son obligation de s'excuser auprès de lui. Lui n'avait pas tué son père. Elle pourrait faire un effort. Lui, Rémus Lupin n'avait rien fait.

Il était toujours avec la jeune fille qui venait de lui proposer une danse. Mais Dorcas n'avait aucune force d'attendre la fin de cette danse, elle était incapable de se tenir quand elle était jalouse, alors elle poussa la fille et tendit sa main à Rémus.

\- Désolée, il me l'avait promis à minuit. Ensuite je te le rends. Mentit Dorcas avec un sourire jaune.

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil et lança un regard curieux à Rémus, qui n'eut aucune réaction. La jeune fille pivota en lançant un regard noir aux deux Gryffondors.

\- Tu… Je t'avais promis quoi ?

\- Un jour tu m'avais promis une danse à minuit. Tu te rappelles ?

Rémus se leva du canapé et se mit debout en face de Dorcas, il la dépassait d'une tête bien que celle-ci soit plus grande que la plupart des filles. Il ne savait que penser, son esprit s'était arrêté.

\- C'était l'année dernière quand Lily nous a fait découvert l'utilisation des projecteurs. Elle nous avait fait regarder le conte moldu, avec la paysanne qui danse avec le prince… Celle qui s'enfuit à minuit. Il y avait Damien, toi, moi, Marlène, son mec de cette période et Ayni je crois.

\- Oui.

\- J'avais dit qu'avec ma maladresse moi j'aurai perdu les deux chaussures, après Marlène m'a dit déjà avec notre chance on ne trouvera pas de prince…

\- Oui…

\- Et tu as dit que ces histoires de prince c'est des foutaises, que toi tu pourrais nous faire danser à minuit sans nous faire prendre. Marlène t'a dit non, Mumus tu es trop petit pour moi et moi je t'ai dit pourquoi pas mais je le ferai pied nu, comme ça même si je fuis, je ne perdrai pas de chaussures.

\- Je t'ai promis de te faire danser pied nu à minuit sans te faire prendre, un jour.

\- Alors, tu me fais danser ?

Rémus resta de marbre.

\- Octo ?

Dorcas sourit.

\- Rémus. Répondit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'accord, on ne dansera pas si tu ne veux pas. Dit Dorcas honteuse.

Rémus voulut se rétracter et l'empêcher de rougir ainsi, mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Mais en tout cas, je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? De tout ce que j'ai fait. Comment je t'ai traité et Lily.

\- Tu avais raison. déclara Rémus en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu n'es pas un monstre Rémus.

\- Si, Dorcas et le plus tôt tu le comprendras le mieux ce sera.

\- Non. Je viens de comprendre que j'avais tort. Peu importe ce que tu diras.

\- Si tu veux. Mais en tout cas, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- S'il te plait accepte mes excuses, j'ai été odieuse.

Rémus vit qu'elle était réellement désolée et le petit espoir voulant se former dans son cœur fut vite éteint par son pouvoir d'autodestruction.

\- Bien sûr que je les accepte, mais tu n'as pas été odieuse.

\- La preuve que si, c'est que j'ai été mauvaise et tu me trouves toujours des excuses, parce que tu es gentil.

Il lui sourit faiblement et elle pria pour que le courage qu'elle avait amassé là haut se matérialise. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle. Rémus ne bougea pas, puis une voix au fond de lui finit par lui crier de rassembler ses longs bras autours de la jeune fille. Et pourtant elle finit par se dégager de lui, sans qu'il ne bouge.

\- Et Rémus…

\- Oui ? Lança-t-il en fixant ses yeux.

Elle ne dit pas un mot mais s'approcha de lui et Rémus eut peur pour la première fois depuis belle lurette, il se sentait drogué, évasif et pétrifié. Elle s'approcha encore et lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, il lut de la peur aussi. Autant elle voulait être déterminée et écouter dieu sait quel pulsion qui la narguait, elle était aussi Dorcas Meadowes, Dorcas la fille pas très forte mais pas faible, pas sûre mais avec des convictions. Elle était celle qui prenait rarement de risque et qui faisait les choses dans les règles de l'art. Alors Rémus prit une décision à sa place.

\- Tu mérites mieux, Do.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue et s'en alla, le cœur lourd, la rage au ventre, une boule coincée dans sa gorge. Il n'oublierait pas son choc et la trahison qu'elle avait ressenti, il n'oublierait pas non plus la moitié d'aveu de ce matin à la mi-décembre avant de découvrir ce qu'il était, il n'oublierait pas non plus le baiser qu'il lui avait volé ce matin-là et tout ce qui avait précédé, leurs longues promenades, leurs discussions, leur complicité, leurs longues sessions d'études et toute la bonté qu'elle dégageait à chaque fois. Cette bonté dont il ne se sentit pas digne. Il s'en alla, il s'en irait et oublierait… Trop de choses s'étaient passées depuis, il avait perdu le droit à l'amour, avait osé perdre foi en son meilleur ami, avait même fait du mal à Peter. Rémus ne pouvait décidément plus ignorer le faible que Peter ressent pour Dorcas. Il n'en a jamais été sûr, mais au fond il le sentait.

Dorcas lui courut après et arrivée à sa hauteur, elle regarda autours d'elle. Ils étaient à l'abri de tous les regards.

\- Rémus.

\- Non, Dorcas. Dit-il en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Juste écoute-moi.

\- Dorcas, s'il te plait ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles le sont.

Elle le poussa, jeta un dernier regard derrière elle et l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa comme elle n'avait jamais embrassé de sa vie. Elle y mit toute son âme, tous ses regrets et le baiser que lui rendit Rémus qui lui tenait le visage à présent, ne lui donna aucun doute. Ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments. Il s'écarta d'elle sans lâcher son visage et reprit son souffle. Dorcas avait les yeux qui brillaient et un sourire hésitant voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres, alors la culpabilité rongea le cœur de Rémus et il oublia tout d'un coup tout le bien que ce baiser lui avait fait, tout l'espoir qu'il avait ranimé. Il ne dit pas un mot et redisposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, un baiser qui dura plus longtemps que prévu ensuite l'éloigna de lui en déclarant.

\- Tu as perdu ton père à cause de quelqu'un comme moi, je suis dangereux et ma vie est compliquée, tu es une fille bien, tu mérites mieux et je ne peux pas être avec toi Dorcas, pas quand d'autres personnes t'aiment et méritent ta compagnie plus que moi.

Il s'en alla avant qu'elle ne trouve une réponse. Il resta enfermé dans la salle de bain de son dortoir pendant près d'une heure à se regarder dans le miroir, à toiser chaque nouvelle cicatrice et à embraser le loup en lui. Il le devait pour ne pas céder au retour de Dorcas, pour ne pas céder à la seule chose qu'il voulait et qu'il était sûr de détruire. Il finit par descendre en essayant de noyer sa peine dans l'alcool comme la moitié des présents et vit que Dorcas était resté à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Elle était assoupie et quand elle entendit des pas, elle se leva.

\- D'accord Rémus, écoutes-moi... Tu me manques et on pourrait au moins redevenir ami.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être ton ami et je le suis toujours.

Il continua de descendre les marches et Dorcas le suivit.

Le lendemain à son réveil, adrénaline et alcool dilués dans l'air, Dorcas ressentit toute la peine du refus de Rémus, elle ressentit de l'injustice et la présence de Bilius n'arrangea rien. Ainsi, lorsqu'il l'embrassa, elle ne le repoussa pas mais ne dit rien. Lui, il voulait d'elle. Elle ferait avec. Rémus avait disparu des parages, alors Dorcas avait passé plus de temps avec Bilius. Elle se sentait hypocrite, mais elle avait soif d'amour et Bilius lui voulait lui donner.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Les vacances étaient presque finies, Lily était assise seule sous son chêne, un livre à la main lorsque Mary apparut devant elle, Stew derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Elle te cherchait et j'étais sûr que tu serais cachée ici.

\- Merci Stew. Déclara Mary avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Tu vas bien Mary ?

Stew ne partait pas, alors Lily se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas poser les questions qu'elle voulait.

\- Oui, tu ne devineras jamais ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Emmeline a enlevé quatre cent points à Serpentard.

\- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Stew et Lily contents.

\- Oui. Mulciber, on lui a donné deux mois de retenu.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi ? Deux mois ? Demanda Stew.

Mary le regarda longtemps, puis lança.

\- C'est grâce à toi. Dit-elle en enlaçant brièvement le jeune Serdaigle ce qui le pris au dépourvu et fit rire Lily.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, la veille des vacances, tu l'avais trouvé errant encore une fois dans les couloirs. Ce qui lui était formellement interdit parce qu'il était déjà en probation et le fait que tu lui enlèves des points et lui donne une retenue a fait sonner l'alarme, les surveillants et la direction ont fait une réunion sur ça et comme nous sommes à « Tolérance zéro » comme dit Emmeline, personne n'a droit à deux chances, alors il a prit ! Lança-t-elle le poing dans l'air.

\- Pourquoi il était en probation ? Demanda Stew.

\- Il a essayé de s'attaquer à moi et à un jeune Serpentard.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien dans ce château ?

\- Tu es trop studieux. Déclara Lily qui riait.

\- Et toi tu savais tout ça ?

\- Non, pas tout.

\- En tout cas, je voulais te dire merci de m'avoir envoyé Emmeline, toi et Benjy, elle me l'a dit et toi Stew merci de faire ton travail, ah oui et Lily, je te revois quand tu veux ! Dit-elle sans faire allusion de quoi elle parlait.

\- Je suis contente de te voir aussi enjouée. Déclara Lily surprise qu'une fille aussi naïve et peureuse soit d'humeur aussi changeante.

\- Emmeline est géniale.

\- J'avoue. Lança Stew rêveur.

Mary leur fit un signe de la main et s'en alla, sous le sourire de Lily et Stew.

\- Attends je t'accompagne. Lança Stew.

\- Non, je vais y aller seule. Faut bien que j'apprenne à me débrouiller et regarde au cas où je sais envoyer un Periculum. Dit-elle en tournoyant sa baguette.

Lily la regarda partir sans pour autant chasser le sentiment d'inquiétude. Cette jeune fille était réellement hors paire.

\- C'est quelque chose cette Mary.

\- Ah oui !

\- La pauvre d'abord le sort de confusion, ensuite l'autre qui essaye de l'attaquer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ?

\- Elle est une innocente née-moldue.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une insulte.

\- Pour les sang-purs ça l'est !

\- Pas tous Lily. Tu es née-moldue et je n'ai jamais rencontré de sorcière aussi géniale que toi.

Lily sourit même si elle savait que cette conversation tournerait à une proposition à la fin.

\- Merci.

\- C'est vrai et même si je sais que je ne t'intéresse pas ainsi, je voulais qu'on reprenne à zéro, promis je ne t'embrasserai plus jamais sans te le demander d'abord et j'arrêtai de parler de mes sentiments, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins aller à Pré-au-lard ensemble demain ?

Lily voulait refuser, mais le regard abattu du jeune garçon et ses excuses ainsi que la culpabilité qu'il lui faisait ressentir finit par faire pencher la balance.

\- Bon. D'accord, mais à condition, nous y allons en ami Stew.

\- Promis et si tu veux plus c'est à toi de me le dire ok ?

Lily voulait lui dire qu'elle ne voudrait pas du tout plus.

\- Ok.

Ce soir, quelques élèves commencèrent à revenir. Certains avaient entendu qu'une sortie à pré-au-lard avait enfin été autorisée donc ils revinrent au château pour le weekend pendant que d'autres préféraient profiter de leur famille.

Lily était assise avec Marcus, Alice, Mona, Dorcas, Bilius, Sirius et Ronald. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien quand un cri se fit entendre devant la porte de la grande salle. Barthélémius Rowley fit une entrée fracassante, sa tête ayant subie une transformation ratée de poule. Il courut vers le professeur de Métamorphose et essaya d'expliquer son cas.

Lily se leva et Sirius la suivit discrètement.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- Il a la vie dure ce môme. Déclara Sirius.

\- Tu vois ce que toi et ton meilleur ami passiez votre temps à faire ?

\- Pas à des gens sans défense Lily, on se venge nous et justement d'après ce qu'il subit, nos victimes méritent ce qui leur arrive.

\- Tu dis qu'il subit ça par les siens ?

\- Oui, ils le harcèlent pour qu'il parle de son sang.

\- Et tu connais le rang de son sang ? Demanda Lily.

\- Il est comme toi, Lily.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr et certain.

\- Ok. Sirius, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. On se retrouve au QG dans quelques minutes ?

\- Ok.

Lily prévint Dorcas et Alice d'aller au QG discrètement, pendant que les Gryffondors restant les regardaient partir un à un, avec curiosité.

\- Ce Sirius, il va réussir à avoir même sainte-Dorcas à ce rythme. Lança Marcus.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas s'il a eu Evans. Rajouta Mona en rajustant ses lunettes.

Dorcas, Alice et Sirius se retrouvèrent tous dans le QG, Lily les rejoint et en entrant trouva la baguette d'Alice et Sirius levée contre elle. Dorcas qui s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire vit que Lily aussi avait hissé sa baguette près de son buste.

\- Octo ? Crièrent les trois Gryffondors en même temps.

\- Sirius. Déclara Sirius.

\- Lily. Entonnèrent les deux filles en souriant.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Lança Alice.

\- Pour vous pas grand-chose, à part que Rowley se fait abuser par sa propre maison, parce que c'est un né-moldu. Mcgonagal a réussi à le retransformer et il a dit que c'était Yaxley qui lui avait fait ça. Yaxley est suspendu.

\- Jamais je n'ai vu autant de suspension.

\- Dumbledore réagit sans merci maintenant. Tu connais politique « Tolérance zéro ». Déclara Alice.

\- En parlant de TZ, abrégea Lily. Mulciber c'est lui qui a rendu les points des Serpentard à des années lumières des autres maisons, il s'est fait enlevé quatre cent points, ils sont à moins deux cent onze.

\- Haha ! S'exclama Sirius en tapant des mains. Génial à qui doit-on ce carnage ?

\- Mary et Emmeline. Je vous explique, Mary a failli se faire écrabouiller par cette brute et elle s'en est sorti de peu, mais n'a pas voulu en parler, elle avait trop peur, je l'avais appris, j'en ai parlé à Benjy qui lui a envoyé Emmeline. Emmeline a une formation de guérisseuse et elle sait faire parler les gens. Elle l'a aidé psychologiquement et elles ont réussis à le coincer, mais il n'est pas suspendu, parce qu'il n'a attaqué personne, ce n'était qu'une tentative ratée, il a deux mois de retenue, ce qui veut dire qu'il en a aussi pour l'année prochaine.

Sirius continua de se rouler par terre de rire, sous le regard amusé d'Alice.

\- Maintenant, il faut que tu saches Sirius que j'entraine les nés-moldus en cachette depuis des mois dans des salles différentes avec l'autorisation de l'école et une surveillance rapprochée d'Emmeline et Benjy.

Sirius tapa des mains en sifflotant.

\- Brillant ! Vraiment ! Tu as d'autres manières de te faire tuer plus facilement ou c'est le mieux que tu as trouvé ? Même Voldemort se mettra à te chercher à ce rythme ! Débita-t-il en grondant et souriant en même temps.

\- Tu as vu, même Sirius Catastrophe Black pense que c'est dangereux.

\- J'ai dit brillant, Dorcas Coincée Meadowes, je n'ai pas dit dangereux. Et que serait notre vie sans un peu de danger ?

Alice continuait de rire.

\- Un peu ? Nous sommes tous en danger !

\- Oui, mais elle un peu plus. Elle est rousse, bon sang. Une aberration de couleur de cheveux !

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire et Lily l'asséna d'une tape à l'épaule.

\- Sirius personne ne sait sauf nous quatre et Potter.

\- Alors maintenant tu mets Jamesou chéri dans la confidence avant moi ou Rémus ?

\- C'est qu'elle a besoin de son chevalier servant ! Surenchérit Alice.

\- Il m'a suivi ! Je lui ai rien dit !

Alice et Sirius lui lancèrent plein de regard entendu pendant que Dorcas essayait de refreiner son rire, en voyant le regard meurtrier de Lily.

\- Bon, ce qui veut dire que c'est top secret. Tu n'es même pas sensé savoir, même si quelqu'un t'en parle tu nies.

\- Quelqu'un ?

\- Un ou une surveillante. Je te connais bien Black, tu finiras par vouloir trouver un sujet de conversation pour draguer Emmeline, NE LUI PARLE JAMAIS DE CA !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Lily, pour faire tomber Emmeline, si je la voulais !

\- Et le revoilà qui se prend pour le dieu de l'école encore. Déclara Alice.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas dit non, en deuxième année, ma FawFaw. Déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Faut excuser mon erreur de jugement, je ne te connaissais pas assez.

\- Hein, ne me dis pas que Black te plaisait ? Cria Dorcas.

\- Ma chérie, elle a des yeux, bien sûr que je vais lui plaire.

\- Pas moi.

\- Ni moi. Surenchérit Lily.

\- Vous avez le cœur déjà pris, jeunes demoiselles, c'est pour ça !

Dorcas se tut, mais Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- N'importe quoi, j'ai l'esprit droit c'est tout.

\- Oh non, Lily-joli, ton cœur est pris aussi, c'est juste que tu ne le sais pas encore.

\- Ignore-le. Cingla Alice en donnant un coup de coude à Sirius qui ricana.

\- Bref, Sirius je veux entrainer Rowley.

\- NON ! S'écria Dorcas. Tu es folle et si c'est une taupe et s'il en parle ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Dit Sirius. Ecoute, je me fais passer pour lui minimum deux fois par semaine et je ne me fais pas prendre, pour vous dire à quel point c'est un enfant solitaire, et tu sais les fois où je me fais provoquer, quand je suis lui, et que je me défends, les autres semblent choqué. Je pense qu'il ne se défend même pas, alors si tu dois l'entraîner je te le ramènerai.

\- Non ! Non ! Lily parles-en à Benjy d'abord.

\- Je suis obligée, mais je veux le mettre devant le fait accompli. Il est un peu trop strict sur les bords... Tout est sujet au droit sorcier pour lui...

Le reste des Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire.

\- Si même Rouge trouve qu'il exagère, c'est que ça doit vraiment être un coincé de première celui-là.

\- Alors je viendrais aussi, je te l'ai déjà proposé il y a longtemps et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je viendrai aussi Lily. Déclara Dorcas en ignorant l'intervention de Sirius. Prétends que moi aussi j'ai besoin de me défendre, trouve quelque chose…

\- J'ai une idée. Déclara Alice. Sirius montre-toi à lui.

\- Non, vous avez tous perdu la tête. Cria Dorcas.

\- Attends, continue Alice ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Oui, il faut qu'il ait confiance en toi. Parle-lui de ces séances d'entrainements secrètes et dis lui que tu te transformes en lui pour le défendre, dis lui que tu le protèges.

\- Il ne me croira pas, je suis un Black tu oublies ?

\- Il croira James ? Demanda Alice.

\- Je pense oui.

\- Alors James instaurera confiance et l'emmènera à Lily.

\- Il faut toujours inclure Potter dans ces plans foireux ? Demanda Lily en pestant.

\- Je savais que je te manquerai ! Cria une voix derrière eux.

Les trois Gryffondors levèrent leur baguette. Lily ne réagit pas.

\- Octo.

\- Sirius Black, bien évidemment. Lança James Potter.

Lily ne s'attendait pas à le voir, elle eut du mal à parler.

\- Comment tu as su qu'on était là ? Demanda Dorcas.

\- Un petit message de Sirius, qui savait que je rentrais aujourd'hui. Mentit James, alors qu'il avait trouvé la réponse sur la carte.

Lily envoya un regard noir à Sirius qui étreignait son ami, avec une tape dans le dos.

\- Tu ne me fais pas de câlin, Evans ?

Elle fit une grimace mais ne dit pas un mot, pendant qu'Alice et Dorcas saluèrent James avec une tape dans la main. Il tendit sa main vers Lily qui lui offrit un sourire jaune et ne lui donna pas sa main.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le plan Evans ? Je suis prêt à toutes les expériences avec toi et tu le sais !

\- Attends je te mets au parfum, et par la même occasion je te sauve de son explosion verbale. Déclara Sirius.

Alice surveillait Lily de près et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Rémus, elle et Sirius étaient sûrement les seuls à vraiment avoir compris les sentiments de Lily, sentiments que même elle avait du mal à comprendre, ou même assimiler. Lily fixait Sirius qui racontait à James, pendant que Dorcas suivait du regard les deux garçons et qu'Alice continuait de surveiller Lily.

\- Je pense que je peux le faire. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà un moyen de lui parler, vue que je suis le meilleur de toute l'école en métamorphose je lui parlerai de ça et je lui apprendrais des choses jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'il est prêt à rejoindre la troupe et la je l'envoie à Evans, mais je suis d'accord avec Dorcas, on n'est jamais trop prudent donc je te raccompagne dorénavant. Déclara James en se tournant vers la jeune rousse.

\- Non. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi quand Sirius l'a proposé tu n'as pas dit non ? Demanda Alice.

\- Sirius voulait aider, celui-là, il veut se vanter et me harceler encore ! S'écria Lily.

\- Tu es un peu injuste Lily. Déclara Sirius.

James ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de la regarder mâchouiller ses lèvres nerveusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend nerveuse, ma présence ? Demanda-t-il pour la gêner.

Lily se tint la tête puis lui envoya un regard digne d'un tueur à gage.

\- Vous voyez, tout tourne autours de lui.

\- Ma présence, Evans, te rend nerveuse, c'est la seule raison pourquoi tu dis non. Avoue, ça nous évitera de tourner autours du pot.

\- Ta présence m'importe peu. Et ton idée est mauvaise.

\- Vraiment, je parie que tu n'arriveras à trouver aucun contre argument valable.

\- D'abord, le fait que tu te prennes pour le dieu de la métamorphose et que tu finisses par rendre cet enfant aussi odieux que toi, ensuite aucune personne saine d'esprit ne croirait que Potter, l'arrogante brute veuille aider qui que ce soit et donc il ne te fera jamais confiance, et il finira par parler de toi à quelqu'un et tu nous grilleras tous.

\- Blablabla… Lança James qui imitait les mouvements de bouche de Lily avec sa main. Qu'est-ce que je ne disais aucun argument valable.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ta petite tête comprenne.

\- Tout ce que tu dis est faux et toutes les personnes ici présentes peuvent en attester.

\- De quoi il parle ?

\- Il a déjà aidé plein de gens en cours de métamorphose.

\- Ah bon ? Qui Peeves ? Ricana Lily.

\- Même en Sortilèges. Déclara Dorcas.

\- On parle de celui-là, là ?

\- Je te donne la liste ? Demanda Sirius en souriant.

\- Laisse tomber, je n'ai pas grand-chose à lui prouver à part qu'elle a tort.

\- Je n'ai pas tort, Dorcas dis-lui que ce n'est pas logique ce qu'il raconte.

\- En réalité. Commença son amie gênée. C'est plus faisable qu'avec Sirius. Désolé Sirius, mais c'est vrai ton nom joue un peu contre toi. Alors qu'avec James, il peut profiter du fait que quelqu'un ait essayé de le transformer pour lui proposer son aide et Rowley a déjà vu James aider quelqu'un l'année dernière.

\- Brillant. C'est vrai ! Se rappela Sirius.

\- Vous parlez de quoi encore ? Demanda Lily.

\- L'année dernière, Sirius et James avait fait une farce, à quelques étudiants, qui avait mal tourné, et ils se sont retrouvés coincés dans les branches d'un vieil arbre plein d'épines…

\- Un Cactus. Corrigea Sirius fièrement.

\- Et James en voyant qu'il risquait de les tuer s'ils restaient plantés a fait un cours magistral dans le parc devant tout le monde où tous ces élèves pendus par leurs vêtements avaient appris à transformer les branches de l'arbre en face d'eux en balai…

\- Quoi ? Impossible !

\- Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je t'aurai dit impossible, Lily.

\- Ils t'ont jeté un sort de confusion pour que tu ne parles pas.

\- J'étais là aussi ! Lança Alice. En entendant les applaudissements je me suis rapprochée pour voir.

\- Il y avait quatre élèves plus jeunes, trois à Serpentard et un à Poufsouffle je crois. Ils ont tous réussi en suivant ses instructions et ensuite lui et Rémus ont aidé tout le monde à atterrir sans s'écraser. Tu sais avec un peu de chance l'un d'eux était Rowley.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de cette histoire si c'est vrai ?

Dorcas et Alice se regardèrent longtemps, puis Dorcas baissa les yeux et Alice envoya un regard désolé à James avant d'étaler.

\- C'était la période où tu ne supportais pas beaucoup les gens. Tu trainais avec Damien seulement.

\- Je ne trainais pas réellement avec Damien seulement. Se justifia Lily.

\- Si ! Surenchérit Alice.

\- NON !

\- Alors tu nous mentais ?

\- Oui. Déclara Lily simplement. Mais je vous ai déjà dit à propos de quoi, je me cachais dans la salle sur demande pour m'entrainer à me venger... à me défendre quoi...

Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Tu es vraiment un danger quand même.

\- Bon, je pense que James peut faire ce truc, après pour accompagner Lily, vue l'opinion que Benjy a de toi, je doute que ce soit possible.

\- On ne lui dira pas, j'ai des moyens de surveiller.

Lily le regarda de travers.

\- Il ferait ça pour chacun de nous, Lily, arrête de devenir aussi narcissique que lui. Lança Sirius.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, devant l'expression gênée de Lily.

Le lendemain matin, Marlène était de retour. Elle avait l'air moins fatiguée qu'à son départ, mais elle était encore plus motivée qu'avant. En entrant chez elle, la maison de leurs voisins avait toute été détruite, une grande maison de moldu abritant une grande famille de Duc, deux parents jeunes avec deux filles dont la plus jeune était l'ainée de Marlène de seulement un an. Tout était parti en fumée, la police locale informa qu'un évènement encore inconnu avait fait explosé la maison, et les corps sans blessures des quatre membres de la famille Walchester, n'indiquèrent aucun résultat concluant. Ainsi, les policiers avaient déclarés que l'asphyxie était résultat de cette mort soudaine, seulement une marque visible au sorcier rodait autours de la maison, et Marlène et sa famille surent ce qu'il en découlait.

A son arrivée, Benjy était devant la porte. Elle ne le regarda pas, alors il attendit que les élèves se dispersent pour la suivre.

\- Marlène !

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire.

\- Ah bon ?

Elle s'arrêta.

\- Je n'ai pas de limite, ce que j'avais fait été insensé et je suis irresponsable.

\- Non, j'allais juste demander après toi.

Marlène le regarda incrédule, elle était imposante et malgré l'âge de Benjy, il était impressionné par ce bout de femme.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'es pas plus enragée vue ce qui est arrivé à vos voisins ?

\- Ne m'en parle même pas. J'en tremble de colère.

\- Il faut que tu maitrises tout ça.

\- Ça et autres choses, Benjy.

\- Ecoute, si nous n'étions pas dans ces circonstances peut-être quelque chose aurait pu se passer entre nous, tu es vraiment…

\- Non… Pas du tout. Au contraire, estime-toi heureux que j'aie décidé de remettre les barrières, parce que je suis vraiment gamine, et tout est jeu pour moi et tu ne mérites pas.

\- Bien. Dit-il en ravalant sa salive. Tant mieux.

Il s'en alla sans regarder vers elle. En rentrant au château, elle vit Bilius et Dorcas sortir pour diriger vers Pré-au-lard, elle les salua brièvement puis rencontra Lily et Stew sortant aussi vers Pré-au-lard et se demanda combien de choses avaient pu changer en seulement une semaine.

Elle entra en trombe dans la grande salle et vit James se lever en compagnie de Rémus.

\- Je vous laisse une semaine, vous laissez filer vos nanas ?

\- Salut toi. lança James en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Alors ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Rémus en embrassant Marlène à son tour.

\- Dorcas qui part avec Bilius à Pré-au-lard…

Rémus baissa les yeux, fit une moue débité et haussa les épaules.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi, j'ai une mission ici, avec le petit Serdaigle. Pas le temps pour les sorties amoureuses.

\- Et tu ne feras rien ?

\- A qui ? De quoi tu parles ?

Alice intervint à ce moment.

\- Mar, tu es venu !

Elle enlaça son amie et lui pria de se taire.

\- Crache le morceau McKinnon, ou je te fais remplacer par Peter dans l'équipe.

\- Lily est partie avec Stew.

\- Marlène ! Lança Alice.

\- Quoi ? C'était un secret ?

James regarda Alice avec curiosité.

\- Ils y vont en ami, faut pas en faire un plat.

\- En ami ? tu n'es pas sorti avec Frank comme ça toi ? Demanda Marlène. Après être parti en ami avec lui ?

\- Oui, mais moi Frank me plaisait, alors que lui…

Elle n'eut pas à finir sa phrase que James avait déjà disparu.

\- Marlène, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Ça faut le demander à Lily, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec ce Macmillan ? On ne le connait pas.

\- Et alors quoi, tu lui envoies James lui pourrir la journée ?

\- Non. C'était pas mon but, mais je ne suis pas tranquille, peut-être que c'est à nous d'aller surveiller qu'il ne s'avérera pas dangereux.

\- Tu deviens paranoïaque.

\- Ah oui ! Et je n'ai aucune raison de le devenir, apparemment.

Rémus n'avait pas suivi James et ne parla pas aux filles, il se contenta de fixer Rowley dans la table de Serpentard, en essayant de chasser Dorcas de son esprit.

\- Rémus ?

\- Je viens d'arriver aussi, je ne sais rien Marlène et Dorcas est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut. Par contre, qui va remplir la mission de James ?

\- Ben nous.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est.

\- On le suit ?

\- Non.

\- Une sorte d'interrogatoire que…

Rémus se tut en entendant des murmures bizarres dans la salle et tourna le regard, les filles suivirent le regard des personnes qui chuchotaient et virent Regulus entrer pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Il était pointé du doigt et évité comme s'il avait une maladie incurable et contagieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Demanda une voix de la table des Poufsouffles.

\- Cette école est devenue une prison pour détraqué. Surenchérit une deuxième.

Puis plusieurs voix s'élevèrent, le menaçant et l'accusant de manière plus directe à présent.

\- La prochaine personne qui lui parle ou parle de lui ainsi, sera exclue. Lança Prewett. Assieds-toi donc et mange Black.

Régulus se rassit et se tint droit, il regarda autours de lui et personne ne voulut s'associer à lui. Il se racla la gorge et demanda le jus mais personne ne bougea. Il inspira profondément et ravala sa salive puis retenta de demander aussi poliment qu'il pouvait, les personnes encore assises dans la table ne bougèrent pas.

\- Il a demandé du jus. Déclara Marlène en se mettant debout derrière lui.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, McKinnon. Cracha Régulus.

\- Et moi j'ai besoin de te parler.

Il leva un regard vers elle et tourna la tête indifférent à sa requête, alors elle le tira par le bras l'obligeant à se lever.

\- Tu es trop impulsive pour ton propre bien.

\- Je t'offrirai à manger par la suite, pour l'instant faut que je te parle.

Il se dégagea de sa poigne et la suivit en regardant autours de lui. Il se demandait ce qui était pire, se faire punir par son père, se faire féliciter par sa mère qui ne croyait pas la version du coup monté, la nouvelle correspondance avec Andromeda qui proposait son aide, Bellatrix qui lui donnait encore plus de valeur, la brigade de police et leurs questions, Dumbledore et sa prétention, les regards effrayés de cette salle, le silence de Sirius ou cette fouineuse de McKinnon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, McKinnon ?

\- Oh beaucoup de choses, crois-moi !

Elle l'emmena près de la cabane de Hagrid, vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls et commença son monologue.

\- Premièrement, pourquoi tu es aussi idiot ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé passer pour une menteuse, alors que je voulais sauver ta peau. Tout le monde me prend, Sirius et moi pour des menteurs !

\- Sirius ?

Il ricana.

\- Sirius dès qu'il a vu que j'étais dans le banc des accusés, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole.

\- Sirius a passé son temps à essayer de t'innocenter, Reg.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Reg. Nous ne sommes pas amis.

\- Je ne veux pas être ton amie, Reg ! Je veux comprendre, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Il n'y avait rien à dire. J'ai fait des choses, j'ai été suspendue pour.

\- C'est Selwyne et Abbott qui font tout ça. T'ont-ils menacé ? C'est pour ça que tu as porté le chapeau ?

\- Selwyne ? Demanda Regulus inquiet. Alastor Selwyne ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non, je n'ai aucune raison de mentir, c'est lui et il utilise Abbott comme son larbin. Réfléchis, il était où, quand tu t'es retrouvé dans les vestiaires pétrifiés pendant douze heures ? Il était le dernier à sortir sûrement après votre match et c'est le seul à avoir dit t'avoir vu dans la salle commune pour discréditer ce que j'ai dit. J'ai plein d'autres preuves que je n'ai aucune envie de partager avec toi, mais je suis sûre de ce que je dis.

Regulus regarda Marlène longtemps et soudain, il comprit. Il s'est fait avoir bêtement, par quelqu'un qui prétendait être son ami et son capitaine qui couvrait ses arrières et pourtant il savait, maintenant la réelle motivation derrière, Selwyne voulait faire ses preuves au-delà de l'école. Il voulait la place proposée par Malefoy à Regulus. Il voulait rejoindre Voldemort et pour cela, il devait souiller Regulus Black, le rendre trop connu pour rentrer dans ses rangs, alors que Selwyne aurait fait tout le boulot de nettoyer les nés-moldus et serait passé mettre en la matière de discrétion.

* * *

 _Flash-back_

\- Il y en plusieurs qui sont en lisse, ce n'était pas le moment de faire parler de toi. La première des choses qu'il demande est une discrétion totale…

\- En lisse ? A Poudlard ? Tu parles de Rogue ? Demanda Regulus à Lucius.

Walburga était assise au fond de sa chaise et faisait tourner une bague en réfléchissant. Depuis le retour de Regulus à la maison, la gazette n'avait pas épargné leur nom. Elle venait d'appeler son ami, Barnabé Madhat, pour lui intimer de faire cesser ces imbécilités s'il ne voulait pas recevoir la foudre d'une Black. Mais les ragots ou la situation suspicieuse de son fils cadet n'était pas son seul souci. Orion, lui, était plus discret et distant. Il ne disait pas un mot et se contentait de toiser son enfant, cherchant toujours à lui parler seul.

Lucius jeta ses cheveux en arrière délicatement et se pencha sur l'adolescent en regardant sa future femme avec un demi-sourire.

\- Rogue est le fils de Prince, et il est doué, je sais qu'il ne l'est pas plus que toi, mais le seigneur ne s'intéresse pas à lui pour l'instant. Il s'intéresse à des gens avec des noms comme les nôtres, du pouvoir comme le notre.

\- Ne te donne pas trop de prestance cher Lucius, ton nom n'est pas aussi grand qu'un Lestranges, McKinnon, Black ou même les Selwyne. Lança Bellatrix en se servant dans son assiette.

\- Selwyne ? Laisse-moi rire Bellatrix. Ils n'arrivent même pas à avoir une entrevue avec le seigneur.

\- Mais ils restent un plus grand nom que Malefoy. Lança-t-elle avec dédain.

\- Bella, il t'arrive de ne pas te mêler des conversations des autres ? Demanda Rodolphus Lestranges. Laisse-les causer, le garçon doit comprendre.

Narcissa, elle, regardait ce beau monde tout en épiant les réactions de son oncle. Il avait l'air malheureux et pour la première fois de sa vie, une soirée chez Walburga ne fut pas une réussite.

\- Bien sûr, fais-lui comprendre tant que nous pouvons, avant qu'il ne finisse pas parler comme ce roublard de Sirius. Rajouta Bellatrix.

\- BELLATRIX. Sirius est mon fils autant que Regulus, ne parle d'aucun d'eux en mal sous mon toit. Excusez-moi. Lança Orion en se retirant.

Druella Black lança un regard noir à sa fille Bellatrix, qui haussa les épaules. Cygnus, lui regarda son beau-frère s'en aller et fixa Walburga avec un regard interrogateur. Quant à Rodolphus Lestranges et Lucius Malefoy, ils n'eurent pas à analyser longtemps, ils comprirent que la famille avait beaucoup de soucis non gérés. Narcissa, se contenta de se resservir dans son assiette, elle pensa à Sirius et ne put douter au fond d'elle, qu'il finirait comme sa sœur banni et seul.

Regulus, lui regarda sa mère et comprit qu'il aurait encore une conversation concernant l'obligation de s'aligner aux rangs des gens à pouvoir. Il était de son devoir en tant qu'héritier de hisser ce nom au plus haut, mais Regulus sentait toujours la tâche plus grande que lui. Il était fier d'être choisi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ainsi, ils traitaient Sirius comme mort, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à dire à sa mère par la suite.

\- Et penses-tu qu'il pense à toi ? Regarde Cygnus tout à l'heure, il était content de voir sa propre soeur avoir un enfant rebelle. Les paroles de Sirius à chacune de nos réunions, ces manières d'enfants gâtés nous rendent la risée de notre société. Et Cygnus aime ça, comme ça les gens arrêteront de parler du scandale d'Andromeda. Comme ça Cygnus ne sera pas le seul père indigne de la famille Black. Même si c'est mon frère, il se délecte de notre situation. Sirius, finira par nous écouter ton père et moi et cessez ces enfantillages, tôt ou tard. Il n'a pas le choix. C'est un Black. Cesse donc, de t'occuper de lui. Et lui, il n'a pas cherché à te parler fils pas vrai ? Nous, nous sommes là, à te protéger, peu importe ce que tu feras. Et tu le sais. Mais lui ? où est-il ?

Regulus s'endormit cette nuit-là, dépassé. Dépassé par les fautes pour lesquelles il était puni et qu'il n'avait pas commises, dépassé par le nombre de personnes qui lui voulaient du mal, dépassé par la guerre dans un seul et même clan, dépassé par la course à la place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi dépassé par le silence de son frère.

Fin du Flash-back.

* * *

\- Mais bien sûr...

Régulus se mit à rire et Marlène remarqua que son rire était bien plus distingué que celui de Sirius.

\- Marlène.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en l'entendant dire son prénom pour la première fois.

\- Toi et mon frère devrez me laisser tranquille maintenant. Une fois pour toute, c'est pour votre bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Ton frère, a passé des semaines a essayé de trouver tout ce qui était en son possible pour t'innocenter, il a même essayé de forcer la main à Dumbledore pour te ramener, il a fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour t'aider.

\- Sirius crée beaucoup de problème et je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires.

\- Alors tu voulais te faire prendre ? Ils vont te traiter comme un moins que rien dans cette école, pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait ? Ecoute. Tu peux nous voir comme tes ennemis si tu veux, mais je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Je chercher à coincer Selwyne c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Tu veux mon aide ? tu es en train d'essayer de me remonter contre lui pour que je t'aide ?

\- Non. Je voulais comprendre, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout ça ? Tu es une McKinnon et on sait tout les deux que vous n'êtes pas tous du bon coté.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? Demanda Marlène d'une voix dure.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu connais bien ta famille. Ça te parait une coïncidence que la maison à côté de la votre explose comme ça sans raison ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Hurla Marlène.

\- Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que tu sais. Tu devrais être plus prudente.

\- Tu me menaces encore ?

\- Non. Je te préviens de ce qui t'entoure c'est tout !

Il s'en alla, laissant Marlène pantoise. Cependant, elle ne put remarquer qu'il jetait des regards constants en direction de la forêt, alors elle décida d'aller voir par elle-même ce qu'il fixait.

Dans la salle commune, Rémus entra et vit Sirius et Peter préparer une potion en ricanant. Il hésita longtemps avant d'aller lui annoncer la venue de son frère, mais Alice qui le suivait de près et s'en chargea. Rémus monta en vitesse au dortoir.

\- Sirius ! Cria-t-elle en entrant.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent, alors elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Sirius. Il faut qu'on parle. Beurk, ça sent mauvais, c'est quoi ça ?

\- Une potion qui rend les gens chauves. On va la glisser dans les verres des gens ennuyant.

\- Ben, je pense qu'il faudra reporter. Regulus est revenu, Marlène l'a emmené je ne sais où et depuis je n'arrive plus à les trouver, sans oublier que James qui devait voir Jeremiah est parti ruiner la journée de Lily avec Stew et que maintenant l'autre à le quartier libre.

\- Quoi ?

Sirius avait trop d'informations à accueillir. Il monta en courant au dortoir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rémus.

\- La carte tu l'as ?

Rémus pointa le tiroir du doigt et ne parla pas.

\- Attends.

Le lycanthrope claqua la porte, ne voulant pas écouter les excuses de Sirius, pas cette fois. Sirius courut après lui.

\- Déteste-moi dans un quart d'heure, mais on a une situation.

Rémus ne céda pas.

\- S'il te plait Alice ne retrouve pas Marlène et Regulus. Jeremiah a le quartier libre. Et je ne peux pas tout gérer tout seul.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte dans la main de Sirius s'ouvrit, au moment où Alice et Peter montaient en trombe. Rémus eut à peine le temps de lire le nom près de Marlène dans la forêt avant de lancer.

\- Méfaits accomplis.

\- C'est qui ? Tu as vu quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Alice qui arriva près de leur porte.

\- Toi et moi on va aller nous occuper de Jeremiah. Lança Rémus. Et eux, ils iront chercher Marlène.

Il descendit une marche puis attrapa le bras de Peter, alors qu'Alice dévalait les escaliers.

\- Dis à Sirius, que Marlène est avec son père dans la forêt. Je prends la carte, emmenez un surveillant avec vous. N'y allez pas seuls !

\- Son père à qui ? Demanda Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous murmurez ? S'impatienta Sirius qui les rejoint sur la marche.

\- Rémus tu viens ? Cria Alice.

\- Orion Black.

* * *

 **Suspens... !**

 **Non pas tellement, je poste la suite demain ! (J'ai peur de me faire incendier si je tarde encore)**


	42. La chasse aux sorciers

**NA : J'avais promis d'être de retour aussi vite, voici le chapitre de la journée.**

 **A vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **La chasse aux sorciers**

Sirius courut plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la carte avec lui, Rémus leur donna les coordonnées exactes, et Peter était parti chercher quelqu'un par précaution.

\- Marlène ! Marlène !

Sirius criait à mesure qu'il avançait. Il ne réfléchissait pas, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il paniquait, mais son père ne lui inspirait pas confiance, comme aucun des Black, pas même son frère ces temps-ci.

\- Marlène !

\- Sirius ? Cria une voix sortant derrière un buisson.

\- Bon sang, tu es malade ?

Il se jeta sur elle, lui tint les coudes et l'inspecta.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurai quelque chose ?

\- Tu as vu quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il les yeux errant partout.

Il entendit un bruit et leva sa baguette, poussa Marlène derrière lui et lui intima de ne faire aucun bruit. Il s'avança encore un peu, et reconnut les chaussures si bien cirés que ne pouvait porter qu'Orion Black.

\- Père. Lança-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

Orion leva sa baguette instinctivement et vit que le fils qui était apparu n'était pas celui qu'il attendait.

\- Sirius.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Sirius sans baisser sa baguette.

\- Tu n'as pas à me poser ce genre de question.

Marlène eut froid dans le dos. La froideur de cet échange la dérouta.

\- Etes-vous ici officiellement ou vous cachez-vous pour donner vos dernières instructions à Regulus ?

\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Sirius ORION BLACK.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne baisse sa baguette.

\- Ton frère ne sait pas encore que je suis là. Déclara Orion.

\- Alors que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je m'assure de sa sécurité.

Au même moment, Frank et Peter apparurent derrière eux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Lança Frank en levant sa baguette. Avez-vous une autorisation d'être ici ?

\- Rentrez tous d'où vous venez, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec mon fils. Je suppose que tu peux me parler sans ta garde ? Demanda Orion à Sirius avec un regard moqueur.

Frank, Peter et Marlène ne bougèrent pas. Orion Black était pourtant quelqu'un d'imposant, son regard hautain et indifférent donnait froid dans le dos et sa voix sonnait comme un murmure las de l'humanité entière.

\- Je m'en charge. Leur cingla Sirius.

Marlène regarda Sirius et ce dernier eut un pincement au cœur, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur elle maintenant.

Les trois Gryffondors s'éloignèrent.

\- Peter, tu restes près de la cabane, Marlène poste-toi près de l'arbre et moi je serai de l'autre côté. Si quelque chose se passe de travers on intervient.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par on intervient ? Demanda Peter. Il parle à son père.

\- Qui entre en cachette à l'école ? On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Peter se mit à son poste en priant ne pas avoir à intervenir, Regulus lui faisait déjà peur, alors son père était carrément une autre histoire et le fait que Sirius ne parle jamais de lui, montrait à quel point il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur.

\- Ton frère n'est pas en sécurité. Des gens veulent lui faire du mal, ici, et j'avais besoin de lui parler, je lui ai envoyé un hibou mais je ne sais pas s'il la reçu. Il fallait que je lui donne des conseils loin des regards curieux.

Sirius toisa son père si silencieux et si hautain. Cet homme qui avait une prestance et un dynamisme inégalé avoir de l'inquiétude. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux, il ne put s'empêcher vouloir lui asséner que Regulus n'avait sûrement que ce qu'il méritait, mais il se retint. Il ne dit pas un mot et se demanda qui aurait pu effrayer Orion au point qu'il se déplace lui-même, de quels regards curieux parlaient-ils alors qu'il avait eu largement le temps de donner des conseils à Regulus sous son toit. Soudain, Sirius comprit.

\- Vous voulez lui parler loin de mère.

\- Je veux qu'il soit en sécurité seulement.

\- Vous voulez lui parler loin de mère, vous voulez peut-être le dissuader de se lancer dans la cavalerie des mangemorts, vous savez qu'apparemment il doit sacrifier un parent pour rejoindre ? Avez-vous peur que ça tombe sur vous ?

Sirius reçut une gifle qui fit gicler le sang dans sa bouche.

\- J'ai toujours défendu à Walburga de lever la main sur vous deux, mais je suppose que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en redemander.

\- Défendu ? DEFENDU ? Cria Sirius. Vous… Tu lui as appris tous les sorts de magie noire qui existent, non… hahaha… Tu as inventé des sorts pour punir les gens et maintenant tu me dis défendu ? Sauf si tu parles de Regulus seulement ?

\- Regulus n'aurait jamais parlé avec ce ton Sirius.

\- Regulus vous lui avez mangé le cerveau, vous causerez sa mort et la votre, toi et Walburga !

\- Sirius, ne me pousse pas à bout. Lança Orion à présent toisant son enfant, la baguette sous sa gorge.

\- Si tu veux que TON fils soit en sécurité, il fallait l'éloigner de ton monde ! Crachait Sirius.

\- Mon monde espèce d'ingrat ! Mon monde dans lequel tu as vécu comme un prince, où tu as reçu la meilleure éducation jusqu'à ce que tu rentres dans cette maison de fou et qu'ils te retournent contre ta famille.

Orion parlait avec colère mais sans lever le ton et Sirius revoyait ces cinq ans à Poudlard. Depuis qu'il avait atterrit à Gryffondors, son père s'était mis à lui parler pire qu'à son elfe, toujours le ton froid, toujours la condescendance, comme si Sirius était un enfant adopté qui s'était retourné contre eux, comme si Sirius ne méritait plus l'attention, l'affection et la vie même, parce qu'il était différent, parce qu'il pensait seul, parce qu'il était lui. Tout ce qu'il avait demandé était qu'il soit respecté pour ses opinions.

Après sa première année à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais compris l'obsession de ses parents envers lui, il n'avait jamais compris le changement, la première gifle, les sorts de mutismes, ils avaient réagi comme s'il avait été endoctriné et qu'ils devaient lui laver le cerveau, ils avaient essayé de le contrôler et de le faire suivre le « bon chemin » comme disait sa mère, avec tous les moyens possible, alors Sirius avait appris à se rebeller, il avait appris grâce à James qu'il pouvait parler de ses droits, qu'il pouvait clamer aimer qui et quoi qu'il voulait. C'est ainsi que la descente aux enfers avait commencé, il reçut le premier sort ensuite le deuxième, alors il se rebella plus et il en reçut d'autres, puis des gifles et des coups, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne les blessent plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne l'atteignent plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache d'eux et comprenne qu'ils n'étaient et ne seraient jamais plus sa famille. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux était le nom, la gloire et le pouvoir. L'amour, la famille et la loyauté ne voulaient rien dire pour eux. Et pourtant c'était tout ce que demandait Sirius, c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais cherché.

Sirius regarda son père la mâchoire tremblante et les yeux secs, il avait le même regard que lui et il soutint le sien jusqu'à ce que son père cède, il ne dit pas un mot et ne baissa pas sa baguette.

\- Petit ingrat. Que cherches-tu à la fin ? Nous punir de t'avoir gardé malgré tes bêtises, tu n'en as que faire de notre honte, tu crois que tes amis seront toujours là pour toi, tu verras comment ils te jetteront aux bûches à la première incartade et ne vient pas pleurer ton chagrin auprès de ta famille à ce moment.

\- Ce n'est pas vous ma famille.

Sirius lui tourna le dos et sentit tous ses membres trembler. Il entendit les pas de son père s'éloigner, puis disparaitre. Il s'avança et vit Marlène venir vers lui. Il stoppa net devant elle, ne dit plus un mot et ne fit plus un geste. Elle le fixa à son tour et ne bougea pas, elle ne sut que lire en lui puis remarqua du sang dans sa bouche et ses mains trembler.

\- Ne bouge pas d'ici. Lança-elle en le faisant asseoir sur la marche de la cabane de Hagrid.

Elle courut vers Frank et Peter, qu'elle envoya au château. Elle leur dit que le père de Sirius était parti et qu'ils pouvaient à présent s'en aller. Seulement en partant, Frank demanda à Peter ou se trouvait Alice et ce dernier le lui dit spontanément oubliant que Frank ne faisait pas parti des Octo. Réalisant son erreur, il le suivit en courant.

\- Alohomora. Lança Marlène.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabane et se demanda pourquoi Hagrid était de plus en plus absent. Elle entra et demanda à Sirius de la suivre. Il ne ressemblait à rien. Elle le fit assoir, et lui demanda de bouger sa mâchoire, il ferma les yeux de douleurs et crispa son poing. Marlène se leva et essaya de trouver un torchon sec, elle prit le premier aliment froid qu'elle trouva l'enroula dans le torchon et le tendit à Sirius. Elle remplit un verre d'eau et le lui ramena puis s'assit près de lui.

Il s'essuya le sang, cracha à plusieurs reprises puis but deux gorgées d'eau. Il erra dans ses pensées et ne revint sur terre que lorsque Marlène posa sa main sur la sienne. Cette main tellement serrée contre elle-même auparavant, qu'il s'était griffé la paume. Il regarda la main blanche de Marlène posée contre la sienne, puis ses longs doigts fins se faufiler entre ses doigts qu'elle enroula. Elle lui tint la main longtemps avant qu'il ne puisse en détacher son regard. Il avait l'esprit vide. Il leva les yeux vers elle et tressaillit à son regard. Ses yeux étaient illuminés et larmoyants, il n'y avait aucune pitié dans son regard et sans se tromper il pouvait même affirmer y voir de l'admiration. Il fixa encore ses yeux bleus, puis regarda son nez, puis ses lèvres et instinctivement, elle s'humecta le coin de sa bouche ce qui eut pour effet d'émoustiller Sirius. Il releva le regard vers ses yeux et alors elle serra sa main, plus fort contre la sienne. Il lâcha alors sa main, sans la quitter du regard et se jeta sur sa bouche. Marlène retenait son souffle qui s'échappa contre les lèvres de Sirius, elle l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, pendant que ses mains à lui balayaient son visage si laiteux et ses cheveux dorés.

\- Aie. Dit-il en se séparant de ses lèvres.

Il se toucha la mâchoire ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et essaya de réguler sa respiration. Marlène s'excusa avec un sourire de lui avoir mordillé la lèvre, alors il lui sourit légèrement et tira son visage vers lui d'une seule main. Elle s'accrochait à son pull comme on s'accrochait à une bouée et il lui encadrait le visage si étroitement qu'elle ne pouvait le bouger dans aucun sens. Ils se séparèrent en entendant des bruits provenir de l'extérieur.

\- Vite. Vite. C'est Hagrid et Chourave.

Ils sortirent en courant par l'autre porte et coururent se cacher derrière un arbre. Marlène reprit son souffle quand Sirius éclata de rire. Il se mit à rire si fort et si frénétiquement que Marlène se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête, elle riait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver aliéné. Il cessa soudainement de rire aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et colla le corps de Marlène contre l'arbre puis se colla à elle, il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le cœur de Marlène allait s'arrêter, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, ni l'envi. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était que Sirius Black n'ôte plus jamais sa langue de sa bouche, ses mains de son visage ou son regard d'elle.

* * *

\- Frank !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire, elle m'avait dit pour Selwyne ? Mais que vous espionnez Abbott aussi ? S'il avait fait quelque chose à Lily, c'est qu'il est dangereux ! Est-ce que vous réfléchissez un peu ? Regulus ne sort pas de ce château ou je te ferai ré-exclure. Cria Frank en apercevant Regulus Black.

\- Je dois…

\- … Aller voir ton père ? Tu sors j'appelle les aurors, il est parti de toute façon et dis à ton père que s'il veut voir son fils, qu'il passe par le bureau de Dumbledore.

Regulus regarda Frank avec haine et revint vers les cachots.

\- Où sont-ils ? Cria Frank à l'adresse de Peter.

\- Je ne sais pas je t'assure.

\- Vous êtes complètement débiles ! Rentre dans ta salle commune. Je m'occupe de ça. Allez !

Peter fit semblant de se diriger vers la salle commune, vérifia que Frank ne le surveillait plus se cacha dans un placard à balai et se transforma, il devait aller chercher James. James trouverait la solution.

* * *

Rémus avait demandé à Alice de l'attendre devant le tableau de la grosse dame pour vérifier dans la carte du maraudeur où se trouvait Jeremiah. Ce dernier trainait dans le parc, alors ils sortirent et Rémus informa Alice qu'ils devaient chercher dans le parc. Ils trouvèrent Jeremiah, avec Martial Shafiq et Katrin Burbage. Rémus jeta un sort sur le livre que tenait Jeremiah qui se mit à voler seul. Jeremiah leva alors les yeux et vit Rémus qui lui faisait signe d'approcher. Il prétendit vouloir chercher un autre livre et se leva, il suivit Rémus et Alice discrètement sans leur parler et lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent d'une salle de classe, Rémus se tourna vers lui.

\- Entre.

Alice se mit en face de la porte qu'elle verrouilla de l'intérieur et se tint à distance des deux garçons comme lui avait demandé Rémus.

\- Tu as ramené ta copine ? Taquina Jeremiah.

\- Tu as du nouveau ?

\- Non.

Rémus remarqua que Jeremiah était désinvolte à nouveau. Qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui comme il avait peur de James, donc il décida de jouer une autre carte.

\- Tu sais ? Je ne voulais pas en parler l'autre fois, parce que… Parce que j'ai mes raisons, mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'es juste retrouvé embarqué dans quelque chose de plus grand toi, après tout, tu ne sais pas vraiment qui fait quoi… Au fait tu ne sais rien, et je pense même que la personne à qui tu te confiais quand Darius était là, n'est qu'un ou une amie. non ?

\- Tu es culotté, je ne suis pas leur serviteur et bien sûr que j'en sais des choses !

\- Alors vas-y.

\- Eh bien, je sais qu'ils savaient que Regulus revient et je suis sûr qu'ils vont lui coller autre chose au dos, je sais qu'une fille à Gryffondors nous file presque tout ce que vous faites.

Alice sursauta.

\- Qui est-elle ? Je sais que personne dans votre groupe n'est en cinquième année, alors qui est-ce ?

\- Je ne connais pas son nom, ni son prénom, mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que personne ne la connait vraiment et qu'elle est la préféré du créateur du Lautus, même Selwyne ne sait pas autant qu'elle.

\- A qui tu parlais ?

\- Je parlais à une amie, ça vous va ? Elle n'a rien avoir là-dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent coller à Regulus à dos. Comment ils savent ?

\- Selwyne, a des relations, il l'a su depuis deux jours apparemment, quelqu'un de sa famille lui a dit que Dumbledore allait faire réintégrer Regulus et alors Selwyne m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on prépare quelque chose, qu'on pense à quelque chose pour le ternir une fois pour toute.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- A ton avis ? Que je ne peux pas parce que je travaille avec vous ? Ben, j'ai fait semblant de réfléchir et je lui ai dis que je trouverai quelque chose.

\- Bien, très bien, alors on trouvera quelque chose et on te dira comme ça on le piégera. Tu lui répètes ça ou tu nous embobine, je ne vais même pas te menacer, je crois que je me contenterai de t'envoyer James.

\- Qui est l'amie ? Elle est à Gryffondor ? Tu nous mens ? Demanda Alice.

\- Sortez !

Alice sursauta en entendant la voix de Frank.

\- Allez, Abbott dans ta salle commune et tout de suite. Vous deux, suivez-moi.

\- Frank, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Vous empêcher de faire des bêtises.

\- On discutait seulement Frank.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air. Cria-t-il. Toi ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse de Rémus.

Ce dernier recula d'un pas. Frank n'avait jamais crié, Frank ne se mettait pas en colère, mais Frank était différent depuis la mort de son père, il avait l'air de vouloir se battre la plupart du temps.

\- Hé calme-toi, Frank.

\- Je ne vais pas me calmer ! Tu l'emmènes avec toi Rémus ! Et s'il avait décidé qu'elle était comme Lily et s'il avait décidé de s'en prendre à elle ou à toi. Alice n'est pas Lily ! Alice ne se mêle pas de ces combats, de ces magouilles et de vouloir sauver le monde !

\- Frank. Cria Alice pour attirer son attention.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras et le tira vers elle.

\- Frank, calme-toi. écoute-moi. Lança Alice calmement.

Il la regarda et respira profondément.

\- Je vais bien, je n'ai rien, on ne se disputait pas, on parlait et j'ai proposé de venir lui parler. Rémus n'y est pour rien au contraire, il m'a raccompagné !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Alice, tu dois être plus prudente. J'aime beaucoup Lily et Marlène mais si elles ne se mettent pas dans une merde une fois par semaine, elles ne sont pas tranquilles, je ne veux pas que tu sois comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose aussi.

\- Frank, je n'aurai rien laissé lui arriver et je pense qu'elle n'a même pas besoin de moi pour se défendre.

\- Je sais. Je sais. Dit-il en se touchant le menton. Je sais… Répéta-t-il en laissant partir son inquiétude petit à petit.

\- Ceci étant dit, je trouve ça sexy que tu t'inquiètes autant. Lança Alice en souriant.

Rémus ricana et hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Frank se mit à sourire aussi et lui tira le menton, pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bon, il vous a dit quoi ?

\- Vraiment rien d'intéressant, à part qu'avec le retour de Regulus, Selwyne veut faire une merde à lui coller à dos.

Soudain, le mur devant eux se colora en rouge et Frank écarquilla les yeux.

\- Une attaque ! Cria Alice.

Ils coururent sans s'arrêter vers le bureau des surveillants. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, ils virent Régulus et Jeremiah devant la porte debout devant Gideon, Benjy et Sturgis.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- Il se passe que l'un d'eux a jeté l'imperium sur Barthélémius Rowley. Ou les deux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai intercepté le pauvre gamin entrain de se rouler par terre, et grâce à ça, j'ai réussi à tracer la baguette qui reliait le sort au corps. La baguette est à Jeremiah. Je l'ai trouvé par terre, quand il m'a entendu venir.

\- Et alors pourquoi Black ?

\- Parce qu'en suivant les pas, je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir.

Frank regarda Alice et Rémus et déclara.

\- C'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

Les trois surveillants se regardèrent et regardèrent les trois Gryffondors.

\- Entrons. Lança Gideon.

Il remua sa baguette et le loquet de la porte s'ouvrit, mais trois cliquetis s'entendirent avant de les laisser passer.

\- Ah ! Dumbledore n'est pas dans le château. Se déclara Sturgis plus pour lui que pour les autres. C'est quoi ta théorie Londubat ?

\- Peut-on appeler Perry ? Je veux m'assurer de quelque chose.

\- Appelons donc tout le monde ! Lupin, Fawley que faites-vous ici ?

\- On aura besoin d'eux aussi.

Jeremiah et Regulus s'assirent dans des chaises séparés par seulement quelques centimètres. Rémus les toisait, il était sûr qu'aucun d'eux n'était coupable.

\- Où est Rowley ? Demanda Alice.

\- Avec Emmeline et Pomona, ils s'occupent de lui en attendant l'arrivée de quelqu'un de Sainte-mangouste.

\- Pourquoi il ne part pas directement à Sainte-mangouste ?

\- Nous avons nos raisons.

\- Ils ne veulent pas que ça se sache. Déclara Regulus.

\- Ne fais pas ton malin, Black.

\- Je suis innocent, Prewett et tu le sais.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

Sturgis remarqua que Gideon ne démentit pas et ne déclara pas qu'il doutait de Regulus, il fronça les sourcils et le grand roux haussa les épaules. Susan, entra en trombe.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- Susan. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de partager ta vie privée avec tout le monde, mais j'ai envi de savoir quelque chose. Selwyne… Débuta Frank.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, et tu as avais raison et Rémus aussi. Lança Susan en baissant les yeux une boule à la gorge.

\- Il était avec toi aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Il a dit à tout le monde pourtant qu'il serait avec moi, il a fait semblant de vouloir aller faire une sieste et je l'ai suivi…

\- Et ?

\- Je l'ai perdu de vue à un moment parce que des idiots ont laissé trainer une potion qui rend chauve et quelqu'un s'est mis à en distribuer, mais Alastor avait laissé tombé des gouttes de quelque chose par terre dans un couloir et j'en ai dupliqué un peu et mit dans une fiole.

\- Une potion ? Demanda Gideon.

\- Je ne sais.

\- Tu ne peux pas dupliquer juste des gouttes, mais l'odeur doit y être encore. Je peux sentir ? Demanda Gideon.

\- Oui.

Elle sortit la petite fiole déformée de sa poche et le contenu n'y était plus vraiment. Elle s'excusa et fit une grimace.

\- J'ai transformé le premier objet que j'ai trouvé en fiole, ce n'est pas aussi facile. Lança-t-elle en regardant Frank qui lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à détecter. Lança Gideon.

Sturgis prit la fiole et partit s'enfermer dans un bureau, suivi par Gideon.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- L'extraction de la dernière goutte et je l'agrandis.

\- Tu vas faire ça comment ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est pour ça que je regardai ici, si je n'ai pas quelque chose.

\- Attends verse la sur le bureau, on va essayer un truc.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer Prewett

\- Je suis sidéré de la confiance que tu as en moi.

\- Bon, j'ai pas d'idée. Allez, petit génie, montre-nous.

\- Lucerna Transformar.

La petite goutte se transforma en bougie et Gideon enchaina avec un Inflamare.

\- Du polynectar. Crièrent les deux surveillants.

Gideon porta la bougie aux autres qui sifflèrent Gideon de son ingéniosité.

\- C'est du Polynectar.

\- Jeremiah, où est ta baguette ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais même pas que je ne l'avais pas.

\- Retrace ta journée.

\- Je me suis réveillé, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner, j'ai trainé dans les couloirs avec Martial Shafiq et Katrin Burbage ensuite on est parti étudier au parc, et là…

\- Je suis arrivé avec Alice, pour lui parler de Selwyne, pour lui demander s'il avait des informations à nous fournir parce que nous doutions de lui.

\- Je sais que vous êtes de vrais fouineurs. Lança Benjy. Je devais me douter que vous allez vous mettre à enquêter de votre côté.

\- Et Regulus allait à la forêt interdite quand je l'ai intercepté et je viens de l'envoyer à son cachot.

\- Où s'est passé l'attaque ? Demanda Alice.

\- Dans la tour Serdaigle.

\- Alors que moi, je viens de le rencontrer, même pas cinq minutes avant de venir vous voir.

\- Impossible qu'il y arrive à temps. Déclara Sturgis.

\- Donc si on a bien compris, Selwyne a jeté l'imperium sur Rowley avec la baguette de Jeremiah sous l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre.

Rémus pensa qu'à ce moment précis, la carte lui serait vraiment d'une grande utilité, mais il ne pouvait pas leur montrer son existence. Il devait penser et vite.

\- Bien. Nous devons trouver Selwyne tout de suite. Gideon et Benjy, nous couvrons chacun une tour, Susan et Frank vous faites la même chose. Rémus, tu peux accompagner Abbott et Black et ensuite allez prévenir la sous-directrice que nous allons lui ramener une nouvelle personne à renvoyer.

\- Mais si on ne le trouve pas la main dans le sac, quelle preuve on peut donner ?

\- Tout ça ce sont déjà des preuves Abbott.

Ils sortirent tous et Rémus qui suivait le reste en trainant les pieds, se baissa fit semblant de renouer ses lacets, il jeta un regard vers eux, vit les surveillants partir en premier, Susan les suivre, Frank donner des instructions à Alice, pendant que Jeremiah et Regulus se toisaient.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » murmura-t-il.

Il posa le parchemin près de son pied, le cacha avec son corps et essaya de repérer Selwyne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Frank.

Rémus s'empressa de plier le parchemin et déclara qu'il nouait ses lacets. Lorsque Frank s'apprêta à partir, il murmura un « méfait accompli » rangea le parchemin et courut après Frank.

\- Vérifies d'abord le Septième étage, on le suivait souvent, il trainait toujours par là. ok ? Dit Rémus à Frank.

\- Ok.

Peter se cacha sous la trappe des Trois balais et se transforma. Il devait chercher James en vitesse. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, puisque dès qu'il sortit, il le vit se faire passer un savon par Lily.

\- James !

Stew, James et Lily se tournèrent vers lui.

\- James, il faut que tu viennes au château tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lily.

Peter regarda Stew et vit qu'il avait l'air bizarre, puis il se rendit compte que le Serdaigle était chauve, avait du sang et de la glace sûrement sur ses habits, Lily elle était sale, les cheveux en pétard et avait un regard de tueuse et James avait l'air essoufflé et débraillé.

\- Je pense qu'on a besoin de toi aussi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Stew.

\- Rien de grave, un truc de Gryffondor. Inventa Peter mal à l'aise.

James devança Peter et se mit à courir.

\- Attends ! Cria Peter.

\- Stew, je suis vraiment désolé. Vraiment…Je…

\- Vas-y. lança-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

Lily courut après eux et finit par dépasser Peter. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte du château et furent stoppé net par Rusard.

\- Vos baguettes ! Cracha-t-il.

\- Hors de question que je te donne ma baguette, tu ne sauras même pas l'utiliser. Râla James.

\- Donnez votre baguette ! Cingla une voix qui apparut derrière Rusard.

\- Professeur ? Demanda Lily.

\- Vérification obligatoire, Evans. Déclara Flitwick

Les trois Gryffondors donnèrent leurs baguettes et Flitwick les fit passer dans un bac qui semblait vide, puis les sortit. Chaque baguette revint dans la main de son maitre et ils purent entrer.

\- Professeur que se passe-t-il ?

\- Après les attaques sur nés-moldus, les Polynectar volés, les sorts échangés, maintenant nous avons des vols de baguette et des Impardonnables par-dessus le compte. Râla Flitwick en colère alors que sa baguette lançait des petites étincelles. Rentrez dans la grande salle, s'il vous plait, ne trainez pas ! J'en ai assez que des enfants se mettent à s'entretuer. Vous êtes des enfants, bonté divine !

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Murmura Peter.

\- Je ne connaissais même pas sa voix moi. Surenchérit James.

Lily les suivait silencieuse, puis se rappela que Peter était venu demander l'aide de James.

\- Il se passe quoi dans cette école encore ? Demanda Lily.

Peter se mit à narrer jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse envoyer par Frank.

\- Ok, ok. Maintenant faut les chercher. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe et ça ne me plait pas.

\- Où est Sirius ? Dit James qui trouvait la confrontation entre Orion et Sirius plus grave que n'importe quelle autre information.

\- Je l'avais laissé dans la forêt avec Marlène.

\- Il faut que j'aille le voir.

\- Il est avec Marlène, ça ira, non ? Demanda Peter.

\- Je vais aller le voir. Déclara James qui rebroussa chemin.

\- Attends peut-être qu'il n'y est plus, Rusard te laissera ne jamais repasser.

\- Je ne passe pas par la grande porte.

\- James, attends, peut-être qu'il est dans la grande salle, ça fait longtemps que je suis sorti de l'école pour venir te chercher.

Lily qui les devançait à présent aperçut son amie blonde qui entrait seule dans la grande salle.

\- Marlène ! Cria-t-elle.

James courut vers elle.

\- Où est Sirius ?

\- Je suis là. Dit ce dernier en sortant sa tête derrière la porte de la grande salle.

James et Sirius se regardèrent longtemps. Sirius sourit légèrement alors James le tira de côté.

\- Je suis là aussi. Lui dit-il.

\- Pas maintenant, il s'est passé plein de trucs. Rentrez voir.


	43. Quand il y'en a plus, il y'en a encore

_**Chapitre en vue !**_

 _ **Le dernier chapitre s'est arrêté en plein milieu d'évènements assez déroutants, l'attaque, Marlène et Sirius, Jeremiah, Regulus... Selwyne, les surveillants... Le chapitre suivant fait un petit saut d'un weekend, après les vacances de pâques, les élèves retournent, la vie reprend... Je reviendrai au fur et à mesure sur les évènements marquants d'après l'attaque en flashback sur ce chapitre et le suivant...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **P.S : plus beaucoup de chapitre à venir et ce sera la fin de la cinquième année. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à suivre les aventures de l'année suivante...**_

* * *

 **Quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore.**

La reprise des cours avait été intense, il restait moins d'un mois à présent pour les examens et un commerce de potions se mit en place, les esprits se concentrèrent sur la préparation de leur examens en sachant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre dans l'école. Que la paix régnait enfin... Ou presque.

\- Je regrette presque nos enquêtes-là. Et puis je vous ai dit que ce n'est pas fini. S'écria James en sortant la tête de derrière un grimoire qui faisait la moitié de sa taille. Tu sais que nous ne savons toujours pas qui est la tête derrière ça. Qui était avec Jeremiah ? Qui nous espionnait à Gryffondor ? Franchement, ça c'est plus intéressant que ces longues lignes qui me font loucher.

\- Tu sais qu'Emily a rompu avec Gregory Brown ? Lança une voix derrière eux.

James tordit son coup et aperçut Dawn Babily.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est elle qui devait parler, qui ne fait que radoter ? Arrête de chercher des moyens pour éviter de lire. Déclara Rémus.

\- Je m'ennuie avec ça.

\- Comment tu peux t'ennuyer au milieu de tout ça ? Demanda Peter choqué. Ma tête va exploser, dis tu ne pourrais pas nous procurer un retourneur de temps ?

\- Tu penses que si j'avais des choses comme ça en ma possession, je serai là ?

\- Tu ferais quoi alors ? Demanda Peter curieusement admiratif.

\- Je ne révise pas, je passe mon examen, je le rate ou pas, on s'en fout, je retourne le temps d'une journée, je travaille l'examen en question et je le réussis comme un bon Merlin.

\- C'est con. Lança Rémus. et concentrez-vous là, vous me fatiguez !

\- C'est quand que tu reparles à Sirius ? Demanda James qui n'avait aucune intention de continuer de réviser.

\- Arrête avec ce vif d'or encore tu m'énerves ! Cingla Rémus. Je croyais que tu l'avais perdu, à un moment on était tranquille.

\- Non, je l'ai pas perdu, je l'ai toujours dans ma poche. Alors et Sirius ?

\- Tu savais que les Gobelins avaient fabriqués l'épée de Gryffondor ?

\- Ça serait top, si j'avais une épée. Lança James.

\- Tu es vraiment… ! Bon… peine perdue. Je t'écoute plus.

\- Pete ? Tu t'es déjà demandé si ça existait les fées ?

\- Les fées ? Pourquoi je me soucierai des fées ?

\- Elles règlent tous leurs problèmes avec de la poussière. Imagine toute la poussière qu'il y a dans ce grimoire si j'étais une fée, bon sang ce que je serai fort.

Peter éclata de rire et Rémus réprima un sourire malgré sa volonté de se concentrer.

\- James. Tu dois travailler la métamorphose avec moi. Intervint Alice en s'approchant de leur table.

\- Si tu convaincs ta copine de me reparler Alice, je passe même l'examen à ta place.

\- Ne me promets pas des choses que tu ne pourras jamais faire.

\- Arrêtez de me dire jamais, rien n'est impossible.

\- Si que Lily te reparle. Se moqua Rémus.

\- Oh toi, tu n'es pas mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu boudes Sirius ! Mais là, je me le coltine tout le temps, il est tout le temps avec moi et Lily et j'en ai marre de son humour, pas maintenant que je vais rater ma vie. Cria Alice en se laissant tomber sur la chaise près de James.

\- Arrête de dramatiser, tu n'as qu'à épouser Frank et faire la parfaite épouse.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi et aide-moi James Potter !

\- Bon, je vous abandonne, je lui ai promis. Mais Alice, je te préviens, je ne distribue pas ma sagesse gratuitement ! Ciao Queudever, lunard, ne me pleurez pas trop.

\- Oh je suis triste, je vais enfin pouvoir travailler. Lança Rémus ironiquement.

Alice et James sortirent de la bibliothèque, au moment même ou Frank et Susan entraient.

\- Ça va Perry ? Demanda James.

\- Oui. Merci. Dit-elle en essayant de sourire. Comment en une journée tout peut basculer hein ?

Frank tapota son épaule et se dirigea vers Alice.

\- On se voit quand ?

\- Je finis dans trois heures, en principe.

\- Tu me rejoins quand tu finis ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres alors que James les imitaient, ce qui donna le sourire à Perry. Puis chacun d'eux traça son chemin.

\- Elle a raison, en une journée. Déclara Alice.

\- Mais… Je ne sais pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas fini Alice.

Alice regarda James et hocha la tête.

\- Je sais, je sens que ce n'est pas fini. On n'a pas toutes les réponses.

\- C'est ce que je disais à l'instant. Oui, Selwyne a été exclu puisqu'ils l'ont trouvé, Mulciber est en train de payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Mary, Yaxley est suspendu, Darius suspendu même si Lily lui a pardonné. Mais Rowley continue à se faire insulter, Regulus trouve chaque matin quelque chose qui lui fait regretter son retour, et la tête du Lautus et son espionne de Gryffondor sont toujours libres, et s'ils trouvaient d'autres victimes ?

\- Oui, je sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Selwyne dit que c'est lui... Il a tout endossé.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est lui pas vrai ? Demanda James.

\- J'allais y croire, mais Lily m'a refait changé d'avis. Ce n'est pas fini, je le sens...

\- Moi aussi... Tellement de questions...

\- Moi, je veux comprendre pourquoi. Je veux comprendre…

Rogue apparut devant eux. James décida de tracer son chemin, pour la première fois de sa vie, mais Alice s'arrêta.

\- C'est toi, pas vrai ? Demanda Alice en lançant un regard noir à Severus.

\- Moi… Murmura Rogue ennuyé. Tu voudrais peut-être mentionner le sujet ?

\- Ne te fous pas de moi. C'est toi qui fais des cours avec Benjy, pas vrai, c'est toi que je dois battre pour accéder à mon stage d'été.

\- Il semblerait. Déclara Severus avec un rictus. Effrayée ?

\- Tu as une longueur d'avance, puisque tu as déjà appris plein de choses au cas où tu voudrais aller lécher les bottes de tu-sais-qui !

Severus se mit à rire nerveusement et tenta de passer son chemin, quand Alice le lui barra.

\- Si tu fais tout ces efforts pour les mauvaises raisons. Laisse tomber !

\- Chacun ses raisons, Fawley, laisse-moi passer sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Laissez-moi passer, ou...

\- Ne la menace pas. Intervint James.

\- Je ne te dois rien ! Cracha Severus. Arrête de réagir en héros, tu es une imposture !

James dégaina sa baguette, Alice et Severus suivirent.

\- Sérieusement ? lança Sirius qui apparut derrière eux. Servilo, tu ne vas quand même pas oser ?

\- Vous fabriquez quoi ? Demanda Lily qui sortit juste après Sirius, les mains sur ses hanches. Laissez-le tranquille.

\- Ça va Lily ! Déclara Severus qui en avait assez que les gens croient qu'il ait besoin d'être sauvé.

Il baissa sa baguette et tourna ses talons. Lily jeta des regards mauvais vers Alice et James et continua son chemin.

\- Evans. Hurla James.

Elle l'ignora et disparut derrière un couloir.

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Etudier métamorphose.

\- J'ai fini ça. Je dois travailler études de Moldus. On se voit après Cornedrue ?

\- Ouais et comment !

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami et s'en alla en gambadant.

\- C'était quoi ça avec Servilus ?

\- On fait des cours de Legilimancie, et Benjy ne peut prendre que le meilleur et il me dépasse de loin, s'il réussit ça, il aura un stage spécial cet été et peut commencer sa formation de Légilimens.

\- Je ne pensais pas vraiment que tu voudrais faire un truc aussi compliqué. Mais j'avoue que tu es assez perspicace et que ça peut t'aider à lire les gens plus facilement.

\- Oui, très perspicace. Tellement perspicace que je sais que ça fait des mois que tu es tombé amoureux de ma meilleure amie et que ça te rend vraiment idiot.

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Premièrement, je ne suis pas idiot. Deuxièmement, je ne tombe pas amoureux. Troisièmement, je ne pensais pas que la peste numéro un deviendrait une romantique niaise !

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas amoureux, Alice !

\- Oh que si !

\- Non, elle me plait oui, mais je ne suis pas à ses pieds comme vous semblez tous si convaincus. Je la trouve pétillante et j'adore la sortir de ses gonds.

Il se tut un instant, en pensant à elle puis continua :

\- Elle est mignonne énervée ! Souligna-t-il avec sourire.

\- James, allez ! Tu es tellement à ses pieds que tu te fais insulter, rembarrer, frapper et jeter des sorts par elle et que tu ne peux quand même pas te passer d'elle. Moi, une fois dans ma vie, j'ai osé t'envoyer un Aguamenti au visage, tu m'as torturé pendant deux semaines ! Tu passes ton temps à la chercher et la provoquer, juste pour qu'elle te remarque ! L'essentiel c'est qu'elle te parle, tu cherches toujours son attention.

\- Ben, peut-être que c'est un jeu. Peut-être que je n'aime pas qu'on me dise non, seulement ?

Alice le regarda incrédule et s'arrêta de marcher.

\- James, tu es sérieux ?!

\- Bon. Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que ta meilleure amie va me rendre fou et que je vais finir mes jours à Sainte-mangouste. C'est très probable.

\- Alors ce n'est pas un jeu !

\- Si c'en est, il me dépasse, en tout cas. Lança James d'un air qu'il voulait nonchalant.

\- Ah c'est trop mignon ! Lança Alice en sautant sur le dos de James et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Et arrête ! Arrête je te jure je te jette par terre ! Alice !

Elle descendit et continua de sourire en tapant des mains.

\- Alors tu vas faire quoi, pour qu'elle te reparle ?

Il se mit à sourire d'un rire narquois.

\- Faire une grosse bêtise qu'elle ne verra pas bien sûr et ensuite je viens l'arranger, je me fais passer pour le héros et elle tombe dans mes bras.

\- Tu as jamais eu à attirer une fille ?

\- Euh… Non.

Alice le regarda choqué.

\- Tu es pathétique. Ne me dis pas que toutes les filles avec qui tu es sorti sont tombées dans tes bras juste comme ça ?

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait d'efforts pour en draguer une, ou lui faire la cour à proprement parler, sans subterfuges, sans te comporter comme un goujat ?

\- Mais non, je te dis. Et je ne suis pas un goujat. Je suis un séducteur né.

\- Doux Merlin ! Mais Lily, n'est pas comme les autres. Tu veux sortir avec elle ou pas ?

James réalisa que personne ne lui avait jamais posé cette question. Rémus et Sirius avaient compris depuis longtemps que Lily intéressait James profondément, Sirius avait même fait avouer à James ses sentiments, Peter, lui passait son temps à faire des allusions cochonnes. Marlène, avait compris sans vraiment poser des mots et leur éternelle entente, faisait qu'il savait qu'elle avait bien cerné ses sentiments. Même le reste de l'école avait remarqué que les disputes, cris et autres explosions entre les deux Gryffondors se soldaient plus souvent par des remarques de drague venant du capitaine d'équipe de Gryffondors. Certains pensaient qu'il cherchait seulement à enrager et humilier la préfète et d'autres pensait que James Potter, fervent joueur, aimait la chasse, et seuls quelques rares observateurs voyaient de la sincérité derrière le sourire de James. Mais personne n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question, même en son for intérieur, la question ne fut jamais évoquée sincèrement.

James Potter avait compris ses sentiments pour Lily, depuis des mois, lors de la dispute entre les Gryffondors et Serpentards en cours de DCFM. Cette heure tardive qui avait réuni les deux Gryffondors. James se rappelait qu'en allant à l'infirmerie avec comme seul compagnon, les pas et la respiration de Lily, son cœur faisait un bruit anormal. Il avait vite réalisé son émoi, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti une chose pareille, malgré le fait qu'il n'y accorde aucune importance auparavant et qu'il n'y croit même pas. Il avait écouté sa respiration à lui, avait entendu ses battements de cœur, ses pulsions, son envie de ne jamais plus la laisser partir, cette ridicule danse en bas de son ventre, quand elle s'était approché de son visage pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Ce moment où il s'était tenu les genoux, parce que cette révélation l'avait percuté comme un cognard.

Alors s'il savait qu'il l'aimait pourquoi ne tentait-il pas sérieusement ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il même pas posé la question à lui-même ?

\- Tu ne peux pas juste jeter des sorts à tous ceux qui l'approchent, faire de ses rendez-vous une catastrophe et ne rien faire, James. Tu veux vraiment sortir avec elle ou non ?

\- Je lui ai demandé à plusieurs reprises.

\- En lui faisant du chantage ou en lui disant qu'elle devrait sortir avec toi au lieu de Sirius ou en sortant ça comme ça, hors contexte et en ricanant ? Avec ça même Mary Macdonald ne t'aurait pas cru.

\- Je ne saurai pas faire autrement. Je suis comme ça, je prends tout à la rigolade et je pense que si je tentais d'être sérieux, j'éclaterai de rire.

\- Tu es un cas à part, vraiment.

\- Pourquoi, tu t'intéresses à ça tout d'un coup ?

\- Sa réponse. Lança Alice en souriant.

\- Quelle réponse ?

\- A pré-au-lard. Tu lui avais demandé pourquoi elle ne voulait pas sortir avec toi, avant que Peter vous rejoigne. Elle m'a raconté votre dispute et j'ai remarqué un truc qui m'a marqué.

* * *

 _Flash-back._

Lily et Stew sortaient de Scribenpen, à pré-au-lard, avec des sachets à la main, quand Lily lui demanda d'aller à la poste avant de revenir à Honeydukes.

\- Pas de problème, je t'attends dehors. Lança Stew en lui gardant ses sachets.

Elle sourit et s'excusa puis entra au bureau de poste. Stew regardait les passants quand il sentit quelque chose de lourd coller sa cape, soudain une multitude de hiboux se posèrent sur son dos, picorant ce qui avait attiré leur attention, le jeune Serdaigle se mit à se débattre pour les chasser avec ses bras, mais les volatiles ne lâchèrent pas aussi facilement. Il lâcha les sachets et entreprit d'enlever sa cape, lorsqu'un jeune hibou lui mordit le doigt, il le poussa puis un autre s'en prit à lui.

Lily sortit quelques instants plus tard et trouva Stew dans un état alarmant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Stew était griffé au niveau de son bras, avait un peu de sang sur la chemise blanche qu'il mettait en dessous de sa cape, alors que cette dernière était abandonnée par terre pleine de plume et d'une substance gluante. Stew qui portait ses cheveux mi-long en queue de cheval, avait les cheveux relâchés à présent et éparses.

\- Les hiboux m'ont trouvé à leur goût je pense.

Lily récupéra sa cape et y vit une substance orange pâteuse qui collait dans son dos.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Aucune idée, j'essaie de l'enlever depuis un moment. Je pense que c'est ce qui a attiré ces maudits oiseaux, c'est tombé d'en-haut je pense.

Elle sentit la substance et déclara à son ami ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant.

\- Sûrement. Maintenant, il faut qu'on aille chez Gladrag pour voir si tu peux trouver une nouvelle cape.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on fasse ce petit détour ? Je sais que tu voulais aller à Honeydukes avant que les autres élèves finissent de manger et que ça se remplisse.

\- Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Allez viens. Lança Lily en le tirant par le bras.

Lily et Stew marchèrent lentement en discutant.

\- … Pourtant je pense que Marchebalk pourra rester, c'est la meilleure prof de DCFM qu'on a eu.

\- Je suis d'accord et je me demande ce qui va lui tomber dessus, la pauvre.

\- Si ça se trouve, elle fera l'exception et restera.

\- J'en doute, on dirait que ce poste est maudit. Lança Lily en poussant la portière.

Lily se mit en retrait et préféra tourner dans le magasin pendant que Stew cherchait ses articles. Elle vaqua à ses pensées en se demandant comment ils réussiraient à trouver les coupables et surtout comment elle finirait par emmener Rowley dans son camp. Elle sursauta quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, mais retourna à ses pensées quand elle ne vit personne entrer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la propriétaire du magasin criait à se briser la gorge. Lily courut vers la cabine où se trouvaient la vieille dame et son ami.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin ! Cette armure existe depuis la nuit des temps ici, par Morgan, que j'en ai marre de ses enfants ! Sortez !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Stew ? S'écria Lily.

La vieille dame fit apparaitre un petit balai qui nettoya la terre renversée des pots de fleurs et lança un sort pour remettre l'armure en place. Seulement cette dernière resta mal en point.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Bien sûr que si. A chaque fois, que j'allais te cherchais quelque chose de dehors, tu saccageais un bout de ma décoration. J'ai gaspillé des Galions pour ce coin, pour le rendre plus printanier et toi espèce de vaurien... ! Sors de chez moi !

Stew en voyant la baguette dirigé vers lui, tira la main de Lily et sortit en courant, en oubliant qu'il portait une cape qu'il n'avait pas payé. La vieille dame, sortit la tête de l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Voleur, reviens ! Paye ta cape. Voleur ! Ne m'oblige pas à te poursuivre !

\- Stew. Cria Lily. Rends-lui la cape.

\- Elle va nous tuer, cours ! Cria-t-il à Lily.

Lily regarda l'expression de son ami et éclata de rire. Elle ne lâcha pas sa main et courut plus vite. Elle se mit à rire aux éclats en voyant l'expression ahurie de Stew. Elle le tira vers la rue menant à la cabane hurlante et le poussa à s'asseoir quand elle vit à quel point il était essoufflé.

\- Je n'ai pas ri comme ça depuis…

\- Ce n'est pas moi Lily, je te jure, je ne ferai jamais un truc pareil, crois-moi Lily.

\- Ça va, Stew, ce n'est pas grave. On a fait les fous. Mais après faut aller payer.

\- Mais non, tu ne comprends pas ce n'est pas moi.

\- Il n'y avait que toi et moi, je m'en fous Stew si c'es toi. Ça nous fait du bien à tous de temps en temps de se défouler hein ?

\- Mais… Lily, je ne faisais pas le fou et puis ça c'est limite de la délinquance, je ne saccagerai jamais le magasin d'une vieille femme.

Lily le fixa et crut percevoir de la colère sur son visage. Elle lui sourit légèrement et haussa les épaules en ne sachant que penser.

\- On doit aller tout lui expliquer, je ne me suis jamais fait virer de nulle part. C'est humiliant.

\- Tu devrais lâcher prise des fois.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Stew toujours mécontent qu'elle pense qu'il pouvait être aussi insouciant.

\- Tu te prends vraiment trop la tête.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des enfants de cinq ans, Lily. Dit-il.

\- En même temps, tu as bien volé la cape. Lança celle-ci en riant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Lily.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es en colère, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave qu'on lui expliquera. C'est cool !

\- Cool, la dernière chose cool que j'ai faite c'est essayer de t'embrasser et tu m'as rejeté, alors ne me parle pas de cool.

Lily lui lança un regard froid et prit ses distances. Décidemment, Stew le gentil avait des petits complexes, il voulait aussi être parfait, et Lily réalisa qu'elle détestait la perfection.

Soudain, au beau milieu de cette rue déserte, à côté de ce garçon aux traits fins et élégants, à l'intelligence supérieure, elle se sentit si loin d'elle-même, si loin de ce qu'elle voulait. Alice avait eu raison tout ce temps, Lily ne voulait pas forcément quelqu'un de calme et de sérieux, Lily voulait l'aventure et perdre le contrôle par moments. Elle décida alors que sa sortie ne serait pas du tout un gâchis.

\- Désolé Lily, je suis vraiment trop stressé par tout, j'ai trop de pression, je… Je suis désolé.

\- Bon, tu veux bouder longtemps ou tu veux qu'on aille prendre des sucreries pour te remonter le moral ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Lily marcha cependant, bien éloigné de lui, lui montrant ainsi que même une discussion ne l'intéressait plus à présent. Elle eut même envie de lui faire une farce, réprima un sourire pour elle-même pendant qu'il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, puis courut à l'entrée du magasin de friandises.

\- Le dernier arrivé devra voler une friandise pour l'autre. Alors Stew, prêt à relever le défi ou tu as peur de te faire écraser par une fille qui ne t'a pas laissé l'embrasser, c'est le moment de prendre ta revanche.

\- Voler ? Mais qui es-tu Lily ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et décida d'être honnête.

\- Je suis une personne qui a vécu pas mal de choses traumatisantes à vrai dire, et j'ai compris cette année que si je ne prenais pas la vie du bon côté, je serai bonne pour l'asile.

\- Mais, c'est…

\- Tu n'es pas drôle. Lança-t-elle en le devançant.

Elle laissa tomber le magasin de friandises et marcha droite sans plus lui accorder d'importance puis entra aux trois balais, peut-être aura-t-elle l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle sourit en voyant Bilius et Dorcas rire ensemble et partit les saluer.

\- Bonjour vous deux.

\- Oh Lily ! Se lança Bilius. Tu as l'air essoufflée, tu as couru ?

\- Oui… Dit celle-ci en ricanant.

\- Ça va Lily ? Demanda Dorcas.

\- J'ai planté Stew Macmillan, il est chiant. Continua Lily en haussant les épaules.

\- Euh… Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris, il vient de rentrer. Lança Bilius en se moquant de Lily.

\- Il a l'air malheureux le pauvre, pourquoi il est aussi débraillé qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda Dorcas.

\- Rien, bien sûr.

\- On dirait qu'il va pleurer, le pauvre. Et il est dans un état ! Continua Bilius.

\- Bon, vous avez réussi à me faire culpabiliser, je vais lui offrir une bière à beurre pour me rattraper, ensuite je rentre.

Dorcas et Bilius se sourirent et Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la main de Bilius sur celle de sa cadette.

\- Lily, tu veux que je parte dis-le moi. Ce n'est pas la peine de me laisser en plan comme ça et de changer de plan. Ce n'est pas gentil.

\- Stew, écoute, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. Allez viens, on commande des bières au beurre.

Ils choisirent une table près de la porte et s'assirent, Stew partit ramener les boissons et en fit tomber une en revenant à la table, il renversa la moitié du contenu sur le sol et dû revenir changer la chope à moitié vide, laissant la sienne sur la table. Il regarda autours de lui et aurait juré avoir reçut un croche-pied. Il resta immobile quelques secondes puis continua son chemin. Lily ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui et elle se mit à sourire. Il revint en quelques secondes et proposa à Lily de prendre la nouvelle chope par galanterie. Elle lui sourit à nouveau et le remercia. Il finit par sourire également et fit un clin d'œil à Lily.

A ce moment là, une explosion retentit, poussant la moitié des clients à se coucher sous la table, par reflexe.

\- C'est rien tout le monde, surement des fervents clients de Zonko qui testent les pétards. Rasseyez-vous.

Lily qui s'était à peine agenouillée près de sa chaise, remarqua que Stew lui était étalé par terre loin d'elle, les mains sur la tête, un regard vitreux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que question courage, il pouvait repasser le test. Elle se releva et l'aida à se lever remarquant qu'il tremblait légèrement. En s'approchant de lui, elle entendit comme un ricanement qui disparut rapidement. Elle tourna la tête et ne vit personne d'aussi proche pour se moquer et être entendu.

Le jeune Serdaigle et la jeune rousse se rassirent et entamèrent leur bière à beurre, et dès que Stew finit sa première gorgée, ses cheveux disparurent, Lily écarquilla les yeux et afficha un visage choqué.

\- Stew, tu…

Le jeune garçon la regardait curieusement. Elle fit valser son regard entre la chope et ses cheveux qui n'existaient plus à présent. Elle poussa alors la bière de ses mains, qui se renversa par terre et se fracassa.

\- Mais ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il y avait quelque chose dedans, tu as perdu tes cheveux.

\- QUOI ?

Il poussa un cri et partit en courant aux toilettes devant les rires de certains élèves. Lily se baissa sentit son verre et regarda autours d'elle. Cette journée était décidément incroyable, rien ne se passait comme prévu, comme si une force maléfique s'acharnait à rendre ce rendez-vous une catastrophe. En pensant ainsi, elle leva les yeux vers la porte et la vit s'ouvrir à nouveau sans que personne n'entre ou ne sort… Comme chez Gladrag…

Soudain, elle sauta de son siège et sortit en courant. Elle regarda autours d'elle en marchant à pas pressé, elle cherchait un indice quelque chose qui confirmerait ses soupçons. Elle devait le démasquer, elle devait attirer son attention. Elle s'arrêta et pesta contre elle-même de n'avoir aucune idée de génie. Soudain, elle vit quelques Serpentards se promener.

« Aux grands maux, les grands moyens. » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle les suivit de près sans se faire remarquer, ils paraissaient jeunes ils devaient sûrement être en troisième ou deuxième année. Elle marcha près d'eux puis attendit que l'un d'eux soit dans soit dans son périmètre, pour pousser un cri et se tordre dans le sol.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle n'eut pas à jouer la comédie longtemps puisqu'elle sentit un corps s'accroupir près du sien. Elle sentit une main lui effleurer l'épaule, alors elle l'attrapa. Elle offrit un sourire aux visages qui s'étaient approchés en leur déclarant, qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, juste une crise de toux horrible. Elle s'assit sur le sol, ne lâchant pas le morceau de tissu, ainsi que la main dans sa main.

\- Montre-toi. Je sais que c'est toi. Je le sais !

Il éclata de rire, lui tordit la main pour enlever la sienne, ce qui arracha un petit cri à la jeune fille, elle l'entendit bouger en vitesse et put distinguer le bruit de ses pas pressés.

\- Si tu ne te montres pas, je ferai venir Rowley sans ton aide, j'irai voir Selwyne moi-même et je dirai à Severus tous nos secrets, c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne peux plus lui cacher toutes ces choses.

Elle entendit les pas s'arrêter.

\- Je ne bluffe pas, je te jure et tu sais que rien ne m'arrête quand j'ai quelque chose en tête.

Il ne bougeait plus. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, Lily se demanda s'il n'était pas parti et qu'elle parlait seule à présent. Soudain, elle entendit d'autres pas s'approcher d'elle. Stew venait vers elle, une multitude d'émotions faisant bouillonner son visage.

\- Si je tiens cette personne, je lui ferai regretter sa naissance ! Pourquoi tu es sorti ? A qui tu parlais ?

Lily ne dit rien essayant de détecter des pas, un souffle quelque chose. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas être visible ? Son sort à elle ne la cachait jamais complètement des yeux perçants.

\- Peu importe. Je faisais de nouveaux plans que j'ai hâte d'exécuter dès que nous rentrerons.

Elle mit son bras dans celui de Stew et le tira vers elle devant le regard inquiet de ce dernier.

« Elle est lunatique cette fille »

Lily réalisa qu'elle était devant la porte de Honeydukes, elle demanda à Stew de la suivre quand James Potter sortit de cette porte même.

Lily le toisa longtemps, elle le reluqua de haut en bas, il tenait une barre chocolatée, il avait la chemise qui sortait du pantalon, les cheveux en pétard et ses chaussures étaient remplies de boues. Il la regarda avec insistance sans qu'ils ne se disent un mot. Stew derrière Lily, commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Evans ! Macmillan, jolie coupe. Ricana James.

Lily continua de le regarder, elle connaissait ce regard. Cette situation, elle l'avait vécu en début d'année, lorsqu'ils s'étaient déclarés la guerre, elle connaissait cette expression de triomphe vicieux. Elle sentit ses joues rougir et comprit que sa propre colère aller déferler.

En un clin d'œil, elle courut vers lui et le tint par le col de sa chemise, l'étranglant presque. Il jeta sa barre par-dessus la tête de Lily. Cette dernière atterrit directement sur les habits de Stew qui fit sortir un cri de rage.

\- Journée de merde ! Cria-t-il en tentant de nettoyer ses habits à nouveau.

Stew ne quitta pas pourtant Lily et James du regard. James tentait de réprimer un sourire et Lily tentait de contenir sa colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Evans, tu veux m'acheter une cravate ?

\- Tu sais que je ne bluffais pas, tu le sais.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Lança James sans conviction.

\- Bien. Je pense que ça ne change rien alors, j'avais l'intention de faire ce que j'ai dit.

Elle lâcha le col de James qui la suivit, pendant que Stew les regardait. Voyant que Lily avait emprunté le chemin de l'école, James cria.

\- Tu devrais être plus prudente. Raconter ta vie à n'importe qui…

\- Tu parles de prudence ? Je dois faire comme toi, taper les gens en me cachant, leur pourrir la journée ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

\- Tu le sais ! Déclara James en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres personnes à embêter, laisse-moi tranquille Potter !

Elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? Demanda James sans sourire.

Lily soupira bruyamment en baissant les bras.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux que je te prenne au sérieux avec tout ce que tu fais, le nombre de personnes avec qui tu sors par semaine et les cœurs par milliers que tu brises ?

James ne dit pas un mot voyant que Stew s'était approché.

\- James ! Cria Peter.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

\- Et ?

Alice toisa James et ne put s'empêcher de penser que même s'il était l'un de ses amis les plus proches, Lily restait sa sœur et si Lily ne voulait pas ou ne pouvait pas encore formuler et confronter ses sentiments, Alice ne pouvait pas encore les dire à James. Mais cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Lily ne déclarait pas détester James, ou qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne niait jamais et ne confirmait jamais, mais plus encore cette fois-ci, elle avait laissé transparaître de la peur, seulement la peur que James ne soit pas digne de confiance...

\- Elle a peur James, c'est tout. Elle a juste peur.

\- Elle n'a pas peur de moi Alice, tu es folle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a même pas peur de Voldemort. Continua James.

\- Non, elle n'a pas peur de toi, elle a peur de vous deux. Elle a peur de ce que vous pouvez être.

\- J'ai rien compris.

\- Je ne m'y attends pas, mais change de comportement avec elle et peut-être elle te donnera une chance, mais seulement si tu veux vraiment James. Et je pense vraiment que tu la veux.

Il arriva devant la salle où ils étaient censés réviser, tourna le loquet, ouvrit la porte et soupira.

\- Oui… Je la veux vraiment, Alice. Dit James qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer pour la première fois.

Alice sourit à pleine dent et sortit ses affaires.

* * *

Dans la grande salle, Marlène McKinnon jouait avec la nourriture en écoutant les filles de son dortoir jaser sur les histoires de couple de Poudlard, elle s'ennuyait et n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que renvoyer Selwyne était la clé, il y avait tellement de choses non résolues à l'école comme à la maison. Les McKinnon passaient par une mauvaise passe et Marlène avait constamment peur pour sa famille.

Sa famille faisait partie des grandes familles de sorciers de sang-purs depuis des millénaire, ils comptaient parmi eux, les plus notables de Grande-Bretagne, des fonctionnaires haut-placés au ministère, des duellistes célèbre et une fortune colossale qui permettrait aux petits-enfants des petits-enfants de Marlène de vivre sans travailler une journée. Récemment, la famille McKinnon avait reçu plusieurs visites de certains noms qui comptait sur le soutien d'une famille aussi ancienne, des noms souvent associés avec magie noire et suprématie, ou d'autres juste racistes et élitistes, mais les réponses de Charlus McKinnon étaient toujours sous forme de rejet avec le sourire. Il ne voulait prendre position, ne souhaitait s'associer à personne et ne comptait pas se rallier à quelconque cause à part celle de vivre en paix. Seulement Enora McKinnon, la sœur cadette de Charlus, elle semblait plus encline à négocier et les rumeurs disaient même qu'elle voyait souvent des amis à elle dont les idées rejoignaient presque celle d'un certain Lord.

Elle releva la tête et remarqua que Benjy la regardait, elle détourna le regard et se leva laissant ses amies en attente d'une réponse à une question qu'elle n'entendit même pas.

Elle passa sa journée à trainer dans le château seule, jusqu'au soir, elle mit une cape et se dirigea vers le lac. Elle resta assise silencieuse pendant un moment avant qu'une main vienne lui toucher le dos.

Il faisait nuit, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir de qu'il s'agissait.

\- Tu te caches ?

\- Peut-être. Déclara-t-elle.

Il s'assit près d'elle et elle tourna son visage vers lui. Elle lui sourit à peine, qu'il se jetait déjà sur ses lèvres.

\- Sirius attend.

\- Qu…Quoi…

Elle vit son regard inquiet et esquissa son premier sourire de la journée.

\- Non. Rien.

Elle le tira vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau en se rapprochant de lui. Sirius repoussa le visage de Marlène doucement et la fixa, il scruta chaque parcelle de son visage et essaya de soutenir son regard.

\- Ça doit être sacrément grave pour Marlène McKinnon soit triste.

\- Je ne suis pas triste.

\- Personne ne m'embrasse en faisant cette tête. Lança Sirius en riant ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire aussi.

\- Il y a un début à tout, Sirius Black.

\- Je refuse, la seule personne qui devrait rire aux éclats en m'embrassant le fait en tirant la tête ? Non, non et non.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par qui devrait rire aux éclats en m'embrassant.

\- Ben oui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter toi.

\- Je m'inquiète de quoi ?

Sirius fit un rictus et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est évident non ?

\- Je ne poserai pas autant de questions sinon. Lança Marlène curieuse.

Sirius toucha sa main qu'il caressa, puis fit glisser ses doigts tout au long de son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son cou. Elle tordit ce dernier en ressentant des chatouillements puis elle se mit à rire. Il continua de faire danser ses doigts autours de son cou et son épaule, puis son oreille, puis sa mâchoire, puis son menton et il s'arrêta pour tapoter les trois grains de beauté qu'il avait remarqué deux ans de cela. Il déposa un baiser dessus et elle se mit à rire.

\- Tu es plus canon quand tu ris. Lança-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son cou.

Elle rit de plus belle. Un son sincère qu'on aurait voulu entendre à vie. Marlène tira le visage de cet ange déchu de son cou et l'approcha au sien pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent en riant, en se cherchant, en jouant, en s'allumant et finirent allongés sur l'herbe.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais McKinnon, mais ce n'est pas bien.

\- Tu ne te plaignais pas, il y a deux minutes. Se moqua-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts le visage levé au ciel.

\- Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais promis à James de le rejoindre après mes révisions.

Marlène se mit sur son coude et tourna son visage vers Sirius qui regardait le ciel. Il lui lança un regard en coin avec un demi-sourire et fit tomber son bras. Elle atterrit directement sur son visage qu'il attrapa et embrassa à nouveau.

\- Black.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai sauté un repas, ça ne m'arrive jamais.

Il éclata de rire et finit par se lever.

\- James va être jaloux. J'y vais.

\- Jaloux de quoi ? Ils ne savent pas pour nous.

\- Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ?

\- Vivons mieux, vivons cachés. Lança cette dernière.

\- Alors tu permets que je te cache dans mon dortoir ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi facile à dissimuler. Tu n'as pas vu James de la journée ?

\- Non. Je l'ai aperçu vite fait.

\- Vous travaillez toujours séparés ?

\- Lily ne veut pas entendre parler de lui, à chaque fois que j'essaie, elle me menace.

Marlène ne dit rien.

\- Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas jalouse ? Parce que lui m'avait fait un caca nerveux quand il y avait ces rumeurs avec Lily.

\- Non, Sirius. Ça gonflera peut-être ton égo, mais je ne suis pas jalouse.

\- Ça me gonflerait tout court, je n'aime pas les crises de jalousie.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'es pas jaloux non plus ?

\- Non.

\- Alors tu ne diras rien si je te dis que j'ai embrassé Benjy avant les vacances ?

Sirius se leva d'un bond, le regard mauvais, pendant que Marlène laissait son sourire s'élargir.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

" Pour éviter de tomber amoureuse de toi encore plus" aurait voulu répondre Marlène, mais à la place elle haussa les épaules.

\- Il te plait ?

\- Non.

Sirius fixa le lac et décida de s'en aller.

\- Mais toi si. Sirius, toi si… Et beaucoup plus que je le montre.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et revint vers elle, il lui tira la hanche et l'enlaça en l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à faire une liste de gens à tuer, tu veux ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas jaloux. Le taquina-t-elle.

Sirius la regarda dans le fond de ses yeux bleus et sut que cette fille aurait sa mort. Il ne savait plus rien quand il était avec elle, il avait l'impression qu'il était constamment imbibé d'alcool et il ne contrôlait ni mots, ni émotions.

\- Je ne le suis pas, mais je n'aime pas partager.

\- C'est ironique, vue le nombre de filles qui te partageaient.

Il desserra son étreinte et lui tira le menton l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis avec toi maintenant et tu es avec moi, le reste ne compte pas. Ok ?

Elle hocha la tête et se blottit contre lui avant de le laisser partir.

Le lendemain matin, Lily, Dorcas, Marlène et Alice décidèrent de prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

\- On n'a pas fait ça depuis un moment. Déclara Dorcas.

\- Je vais devenir folle avec ces révisions je ne dors pas bien et quand je dors je rêve que j'oublie de me réveiller à l'examen ou que j'y vais nue.

Lily et Marlène éclatèrent de rire.

\- Mais ça va. Lança Maisy assise pas très loin. Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre si chaque jour tu révises avec un garçon différent. Hier tu t'es enfermé pendant trois heures dans une classe avec James.

\- Je peux t'enfermer avec lui, si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu arrêtes d'écouter nos conversations. Lança Alice.

Maisy lui fit une grimace et alla rejoindre la table des Serdaigles, près de sa sœur.

\- Aujourd'hui tu travailles avec qui ?

\- Lily après le déjeuner et Rémus l'après-midi. Il y aura Peter aussi ? Demanda Alice à Lily.

\- Peter et Sirius.

Marlène trouva bizarre que James travaille seul. Elle était sur le point de faire la remarque, quand elle remarqua le regard d'Alice. Cette dernière lui intima de se taire, et Marlène comprit que James ferait parti du lot et que Lily n'était pas mise au courant.

\- Ça se passe bien avec Bilius ? Demanda Marlène à Dorcas.

\- Oui. Il est adorable avec moi, vraiment.

\- Hum… Lança Marlène.

\- Si tu vas me demander pour me faire des remarques, ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi du jour au lendemain, tu as arrêté de trainer avec Rémus dont tu es amoureuse depuis la nuit des temps.

\- Nous sommes amis, maintenant.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Dorcas regarda Lily pour chercher de l'aide, mais cette dernière regardait ailleurs. Lily avait le regard fixé sur Katrin Burbage.

\- Lily ? Demanda Dorcas.

\- C'est sa meilleure amie, c'est à lui qu'il parlait.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Alice.

\- Katrin. C'est la meilleure amie d'Abbott, elle peut nous dire la vérité. On peut lui demander ce qu'elle disait avec Jeremiah quand Darius les a entendus.

Les trois filles regardèrent Lily.

\- Alors, je ne suis pas la seule encore obsédée par ça ! S'écria Alice.

\- Bien sûr que non. Lança Marlène. Moi je cherche toujours la taupe.

\- Mais… ? Oh et puis merde, moi aussi j'arrive pas à sentir que c'est fini. En plus j'ai encore fait un rêve, même si personne n'était en danger, mais le rêve est plein d'énigme.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit ça ?

\- Vous avez vos examens et Marlène disparaît souvent cette semaine. J'arrive à te trouver nulle part.

Dorcas raconta son rêve aux filles qui s'attelèrent à essayer de trouver la signification, elles finirent par toutes arriver en retard aux cours et Lily se fit réprimander pour la première fois depuis longtemps par son professeur de métamorphose.

Lily était en train d'écrire son cours quand elle reçut un bout de parchemin.

« Tu planifies sûrement d'aller parler à Rowley, comme tu as dit, alors je t'ai devancé et j'ai exécuté notre ancien plan cette semaine seul et le garçon viendra te voir ce soir.

PS : il n'est pas dangereux, tu peux le ramener dans ta salle secrète. »

Lily leva ses yeux et rencontra ceux de James. Il ne sourit pas et se contenta de la fixer avec sérieux. Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers son parchemin à nouveau, et un nouveau papier atterrit sur sa feuille.

« Alors ça veut dire que tu me reparles ? »

Elle le regarda à nouveau et cette fois-ci déchira son papier et se tourna vers son parchemin.

\- Tu es odieuse avec lui. Murmura Alice.

\- Tu as toujours préféré les tyrans, de toute façon. Répondit Lily blessée.

\- Si c'était vrai, dans cette situation je t'aurai préféré toi, parce que tu es vraiment odieuse.

Lily regarda son amie en se sentant trahie.

\- Pourquoi tu le défends à chaque fois ? Je dis pas que j'ai besoin de ta défense, mais ça commence à me blesser de savoir que tu n'arrives toujours pas à juger correctement une situation.

\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais dans CETTE situation exacte, tu manques de discernement. Je n'ai pas envi qu'on se dispute parce que tu n'aimes pas encore la vérité que je te dis, mais un jour tu comprendras. Quand tu seras prête.

Lily ne dit plus un mot, en voyant son professeur la menacer du regard, mais elle ne savait tout de façon pas quoi répondre. Le cours fini, Lily disparut dans la bibliothèque et attendit qu'Alice la rejoigne.

\- Tu es en retard !

\- Tu es chiante.

\- Tu es méchante aujourd'hui. Lança Lily.

\- Tu es méchante toujours. Surenchérit Alice. Désolée si je t'ai énervé tout à l'heure, s'il te plait ne sabote pas mon futur. Bouda la jeune brune.

\- Quand on aura fini ces examens, tu pourras peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as attaqué.

\- Oui. Je le ferai volontiers, Lily, dès qu'on aura l'esprit plus tranquille, sans examens, sans questions sans réponses. Je voudrai te parler de certaines choses.

\- Bien, pour l'instant, on étudie les Sortilèges ok ?

\- Lily ?

\- Peter ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr assieds-toi.

\- Les garçons veulent manger, mais eux, ils sont tous excellent, moi je n'ai pas le temps de manger, de paniquer et réviser les Sortilèges.

Alice et Lily éclatèrent de rire.

\- Respire, on commence à peine.

Peter, Alice et Lily passèrent la pause et le cours d'après ensemble. Lily profita de la demi-heure creuse à seize heures et partit parler à Katrin bien qu'Alice lui assure que cette idée soit mauvaise. Peter, lui, les regardait sans rien dire. Elle chercha la jeune Serdaigle pendant longtemps avant de la trouver dans les bras de James.

Elle s'arrêta net devant cette scène et ne bougea pas. James avait le bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, cette dernière avait la main libre posée sur hanche et riait de Merlin savait quelle blague il susurrait à son oreille. Lorsque James vit Lily, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder la jeune rousse. Il pencha la tête de coté et haussa les épaules. Katrin tourna le regard vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à nouveau ces longs regards ennuyants qu'ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer. Elle se cramponna à James et se pencha sur son cou où elle souffla quelque chose pour qu'il se tourne vers elle. Lily rebroussa chemin et passa la deuxième partie de son dernier cours dans un mutisme total.

\- HAHAHA ! jolie et futée en plus.

\- On me l'a jamais dit mais peut-être après tout, tu me connais bien.

\- Oui, très bien.

\- Pourquoi tu as disparu ces derniers temps ? Demanda Katrin en regardant James dans les yeux.

Il détourna les yeux et se contenta de jouer avec son vif d'or en lâchant l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Les BUSE, Quidditch… Tu sais, je n'ai pas une minute pour moi. On a besoin de moi partout.

\- Ben, moi aussi j'avais besoin de toi.

\- Je suis là, non ?

Katrin sourit et déposa un baiser sur le coin de sa lèvre. James sourit d'un air faux et la fixa d'un regard qui l'intimida, elle rosit malgré elle et ne put soutenir son regard.

\- Tu es presque parfaite, Katrin.

\- Presque ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Oui vraiment, et très futé, comme j'ai dit. Mais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien. Lança James d'un air évasif. Oublie !

\- Non, dis-moi.

\- Non, je n'ai pas le droit, tu risques de croire que je suis jaloux ou quelque chose.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu me promets de ne pas mal interpréter ce que je vais dire alors ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Je me demande comment ça se fait que tu es amie avec Jeremiah.

\- Tu es jaloux de Jeremiah ? Mais c'est juste un ami.

\- Oui… Je suis jaloux.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment jaloux ? Lança Katrin en essayant de ne pas laisser passer un sourire trop rayonnant.

\- Peut-être…Oui…Oui… Je ne comprends pas, il est pas très correct pourtant, il m'aime pas et comme c'est ton ami, j'ai peur qu'il te remonte contre moi ou s'interpose entre nous.

\- Je sais qu'entre toi et lui, il y a déjà eu une histoire, en plus il avait fait un truc à Evans. Mais il n'est pas mauvais.

\- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi a-t-il rejoint le Lautus ?

James fixa Katrin et se dit que son attirance pour lui dépasserait son amitié envers Jeremiah.

\- Il… Quoi ?

\- J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur qu'il t'entraîne dans des trucs pas nets.

\- Tu as peur pour moi ?

Katrin n'en revenait pas.

* * *

 _Flash-back._

Jusqu'alors sa petite histoire était normale avec lui, il lui avait entré dedans un soir dans un couloir alors qu'il courait, puis s'était arrêté net et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Katrin n'avait pas bougé alors, James Potter lui avait sourit, il avait remarqué sa présence. Elle lui avait alors rendu son sourire timidement, ce qui le fit arrêter à sa hauteur.

\- Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais remarqué ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Katrin les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je devrais changer mes lunettes. Tu es ?

\- Katrin Burbage.

James ne se présenta pas.

\- Joli prénom, joli visage, non il faut vraiment que je sorte de mes couloirs de Gryffondor plus souvent. Tu me rejoins devant ma salle commune demain matin ?

\- Euh… Pourquoi ? Demanda Katrin qui ne comprenait pas.

James éclata de rire devant son désarroi. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'obligeant à s'approcher du mur. Il plaça chaque main près des épaules de la jeune rousse et la colla au mur. Katrin se trouva encerclée par son corps parfait, son regard imposant et son sourire en coin. Il ressemblait à un Dieu.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas d'idée ? Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser au coin de sa lèvre. Elle sursauta, écarquilla les yeux, rougit et le poussa gentiment.

\- Tu es en train de me demander de sortir avec toi ? Moi ?

\- On en est pas là… Mais je suis en train de t'embarquer dans une petite aventure avec moi, Katrin. Dors bien, tâche de pas trop rêver, comme ça tu ne te réveilles pas en retard.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et traça son chemin en se pavanant.

Ils avaient passé une semaine ensemble à s'embrasser dans tout le château. Katrin était complètement sous son charme, et savait que cette petite aventure comme il le disait finirait aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Bien qu'il lui eut répété qu'il adorait les rousses, bien qu'il rit parfois et à ses blagues, bien qu'il ait écouté toute une histoire sur elle sans ciller et bien qu'il l'ait emmené avec lui dans sa table de Gryffondor à un petit déjeuner, il avait disparu juste après leur sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Fin du Flash-back.

* * *

\- Ben oui, je t'apprécie beaucoup Katrin et tu es assez intelligente pour le savoir sans que je te le dise.

\- Ça me touche. Mais…

James haussa les sourcils.

\- Jeremiah n'est pas mauvais.

\- Alors explique-moi, aide-moi à comprendre peut-être que nous pourrons alors tous être ami.

\- Ecoute il a des pensées un peu particulières et bien que je ne sois pas vraiment d'accord avec lui, il a juste peur, il est compétitif et il s'est retrouvé dans ce groupe sans vraiment avoir rien à faire dedans. C'est quand il a peté un cable et qu'il s'en est pris à Lily qu'il a reçut une lettre non signée, le félicitant de son aplomb. Par la suite, il a rencontré Selwyne et ce dernier essayait de faire en sorte de lui donner plein de tâches effrayantes, il avait commencé au début, puis il s'est mis à douter, il a voulu stopper alors il a reçu des lettres de menaces et je lui avais dit qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un mais il ne m'a pas écouté, il se confiait à moi concernant le groupe quand Darius nous a entendu, il essayait de me dire que Selwyne le malmenait et quand il a vu Darius il m'a caché sous le tableau de la poire. Seulement, Selwyne avait eu vent de cette conversation et en écoutant une fille à Gryffondor, il avait décidé de faire en sorte d'intégrer Darius dans le groupe, seulement lui son seul défaut était qu'il était fou amoureux de Lily et qu'il avait beaucoup de complexe qui faisaient qu'ils n'avaient pas accepté ses multiples rejets. Et tu sais même Selwyne était un pion, et je crois que la tête du Lautus est à Serpentard, parce que quand Jeremiah me racontait j'arrivais à percevoir que les liens se sont créés au sein du cachot, avant je doutais de Susan, parce que je me disais que c'était possible ensuite Jeremiah m'a dit que la tête du Lautus était une personne qui avait été maltraitée par des nés-moldus, c'est très personnel pour elle et là…

Katrin se tut longtemps avant de continuer.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une fille pour être aussi rancunière, et sa meilleure amie est à Gryffondor. Ah oui, et autres choses, il faut que tu saches que Selwyne a aussi proposé à Severus Rogue, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas faire parti du groupe, par contre l'idée de piéger Regulus vient des deux garçons, ils ont tous mis en place et Jeremiah se faisait menacer à chaque fois qu'il tentait de suivre Selwyne. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il sache qui était derrière le Lautus.

\- Et Darius sait ?

\- Darius connait la fille à Gryffondor, d'après Jeremiah c'est elle qui a entendu la conversation. Mais Darius ne revient pas…

\- Pourquoi il est juste suspendu.

\- Sa famille l'a envoyé se faire suivre par un psychomage.

\- Donc, il arrête carrément ses études ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Jeremiah ne t'a rien dit sur moi ? Demanda James.

\- Que toi et Lily vous êtes vengé de lui et que vous n'arrêtez pas de fouiner.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, Jeremiah a seulement été manipulé.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que c'est une fille ?

Katrin se tut puis se détacha de James un instant.

\- Marchebalk.

\- Oui ?

\- Elle était mariée à un né-moldu.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, elle avait tout quitté pour lui, il n'avait pas de job et était pauvre, mais il était beau et c'était un grand manipulateur. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était sorcière, il se mit à la manipuler pour utiliser de la magie pour des choses pas très légales, comme d'aller tricher dans des casinos et gagner de l'argent ou même d'aller voler dans des banques, de faire disparaitre des choses des maisons des autres pour se venger etc… Et même quand il se faisait prendre, il la forçait à venir le sortir de ses mauvaises passes. Un jour, elle avait eu des problèmes avec le service des Oubliators, elle en a parlé à son mari pour lui dire qu'ils allaient tout arrêter, qu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'utiliser la magie si elle était la seule sorcière dans la ronde sous peine d'emprisonnement, il était soul, il s'est enervé, il l'a frappé. Depuis ce jour, il devint très brutal et passa une année à la menacer de tout révéler aux moldus. C'est ma mère qui travaillait à Sainte-mangouste qui lui vint en aide, elle est psychomage. Elle lui avait appris à avoir confiance en elle, et Marchebalk se mit à apprendre à se défendre en cachette. Un jour, les choses sont allées très loin et elle finit par le tuer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui. Elle l'a tué.

\- Mais…

\- Légitime défense, en entendant son histoire aucune personne ne la condamna, elle était libre, mais elle n'avait plus de travail pendant des années, elle sombra dans la dépression et se mit à se venger de ses voisins moldus petit à petit. Dumbledore eut vent de ça et lui vint en aide, il l'obligea à habiter à pré-au-lard loin de tous les moldus et l'aida à se remettre sur pied, jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne apte, il lui proposa alors le poste de professeur.

\- Waw !

\- Je sais, et la personne à la tête du Lautus réagit un peu comme Marchebalk quand elle a perdu la tête. Elle pensait que tous les moldus et nés-moldus étaient des diables, parce qu'une personne mauvaise leur a brisé le cœur et la vie. C'est à cause de cette histoire que je pense que la tête du Lautus est une fille.

James se tut longtemps avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Bon, ben, je suis plus tranquille maintenant sachant que Jeremiah ne te fera pas de mal. Donc à bientôt, je dois filer réviser.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue rapidement et s'envola.

Katrin le regarda partir et sourit. Il était si imbu de lui-même qu'il ne pensait pas une seconde qu'elle aurait pu lui raconter autre chose que la réalité. La jeune rousse s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son meilleur ami...

* * *

James rejoignit Rémus, Sirius, Peter et Alice dans leur salle commune en courant.

\- Faites pause, j'ai des choses plus importantes que ça.

\- Parle pour toi, il n'y a plus important que mon avenir, James. Lança Alice.

\- Tu étais où ?

\- Avec Katrin Burbage.

\- Donc tes histoires de filles c'est ça les trucs les plus importants.

\- C'est à elle que parlait Jeremiah quand Darius a tout entendu.

Les quatre Gryffondors levèrent la tête de leurs livres.

\- Darius sait qui est la fille à Gryffondor, il devait se faire recruter par eux parce qu'Evans lui a brisé le cœur, elle est venue le remonter contre Evans et Jeremiah se faisait menacer par Selwyne, le plan Regulus c'est une idée de Rogue et Selwyne, la tête du Lautus est peut-être une fille et elle est à Serpentard, c'est comme ça qu'elle avait tout commencé avec Selwyne.

\- Rogue ? Demanda Lily

\- D'où tu sors ? Cria Sirius.

\- J'étais derrière lui.

\- Oui, Rogue. Selwyne a proposé à Rogue de faire parti du groupe, mais il a dit non et Selwyne se concertait avec lui.

\- J'aurai du le faire tuer, celui-là ! Lança Sirius.

\- Tu as failli. Cingla Lily.

Rémus baissa les yeux pendant qu'Alice les toisait.

\- On peut travailler d'abord ? Demanda Alice.

\- Lily t'a passé sa niaque ou quoi ? Interjecta Sirius.

\- Elle bosse plus que moi.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas bossé pendant une année. Hurla Alice. Ça m'apprendra à me mettre en couple dans une année aussi difficile.

Lily se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'aurais pas été en couple ça aurait été pire, Frank par-ci, Frank par-là.

Alice lui tira la langue et ajouta.

\- Tu devrais essayer, ça te rendrait plus rayonnante.

Lily fit une grimace à Alice et s'assit près de Rémus. Alice fit un clin d'œil à James qui n'échappa à aucun des garçons, puis ils se mirent tous à rire sous le regard curieux de Lily.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. On commence ?

Lily avait envi de demander si James était obligé d'être avec eux, puis en voyant que même Rémus et Sirius ne s'entretuaient pas, elle décida d'agir de manière civilisée également.

\- Un dernier truc avant qu'on commence. Peter. Retentit Lily en le pointant du doigt.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda le jeune blond en panique.

\- Tu savais que j'allais parler à Katrin et tu m'as devancé pour aller le dire à Potter, c'est pour ça qu'il était avec elle. Déclara la jeune rousse.

\- Tu vas me lancer un sort ? Demanda Peter avec un regard effrayé.

Elle ne bougea pas, et tous les regards furent tournés vers elle. Ils étaient tous en attente, alors elle hocha la tête et lui sourit en lui tapant le haut du crâne.

\- Intelligent le petit Peter, il se casse pas la tête à contredire Rouge, lui il la devance et se voit offrir un sourire, alors que moi et mon pauvre Jamesou, on se fait massacrer à longueur d'année.

Lily s'empressa de prendre son parchemin en souriant.

\- Un jour vous arrêterez de me faire passer pour une sorcière effrayante.

\- Mais tu l'es. Il n'y a pas une seule personne dans cette table que tu n'as pas déjà frappé ou sur qui tu n'as pas jeté un sort. James je le mets même pas dans le classement il a eu tout ça et les insultes et j'en passe.

Lily les regarda tous un par un puis baissa les yeux. Sirius était la deuxième personne à lui faire remarquer ses réactions excessives avec James. Elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de sortir sa plume.

\- Je vous dépasse tous. Elle m'a jeté un chat au visage. Déclara Alice.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Elle leva les yeux vers Alice et vit James la regarder. Elle soutint son regard et au milieu des rires des autres, Lily eut envi de pleurer.

« Je deviens folle. Je deviens folle, merde. »

Elle ressentit de la culpabilité pour la première fois de sa vie et une envie inexplicable de le faire rire. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche et son regard la déstabilisa. Elle revint vers son parchemin, pendant que Rémus pestait.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant deux heures, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner à laquelle Sirius disparut mystérieusement. Rémus le remarqua et épia la salle de ses yeux, puis se rendit compte que Marlène aussi n'était pas là.

Lily revenait à la salle commune après le dîner quand James et un jeune garçon s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- Evans, Rowley te cherchait.

James tourna les talons avant que Lily ne dise un mot.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, je suis venu te voir parce que James m'a parlé de…

\- Pas ici, viens avec moi.

Lily passa par un passage secret que lui avait montré Sirius plus tôt et sortit directement devant un couloir où les salles changeaient de contenu à volonté. Devant une porte, elle sortit ses bonbons qu'elle gratta un à un. Elle demanda à Barth de rester silencieux. Après quelques minutes, Dorcas et Bilius apparurent, suivis par Marina Shelton. Mary vint juste après et en dernier Segway et Bardley. Lily les invita à entrer et mit un sort sur la porte.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, je sais que je ne suis pas sensée vous ramener ici juste avant le couvre-feu, mais je pense qu'on va juste introduire une nouvelle personne au groupe et on fera de petites révisions pour cette fois. Tout le monde, voici Rowley Barthélémius.

\- Bonsoir. Dirent les autres.

\- Tu es à Serpentard ? Demanda Todd.

\- Oui. Lança Barth fièrement.

\- Bienvenu on est au complet maintenant. Déclara ce dernier.

Rowley esquissa un faible sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Lily.

\- Lily, la politique tolérance zéro a été enlevé ? Demanda Bilius.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Lily regarda Dorcas et celle-ci l'encouragea.

\- Je pense que maintenant je peux vous dire que les gens qui cherchaient à nous faire du mal avaient créé un groupe prénommé le Lautus pour nous effrayer. Ils voulaient qu'on laisse tomber la magie, ils pensaient que nous ne sommes pas à notre place, qu'on leur vole leur monde. Mais maintenant, ils ont demantelé ce groupe, exclu le coupable et suspendu tout ceux qui croyaient la même chose que lui.

\- Mais Regulus est revenu ! Déclara Barbie.

\- Regulus ne faisait pas parti de ce groupe. Répondit Lily calmement.

\- Mais il n'est pas innocent. Murmura Rowley.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Lily.

\- C'est lui qui a essayé de contrôler ce bicorne, je l'ai vu et il m'a menacé de me pourrir la vie si je le répétais.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises. Je dis qu'il n'est pas derrière ce groupe et qu'il nous a pas attaqué. Rassura Lily.

\- Qui en fait parti alors ? Mulciber ? Demanda Mary.

\- Non. Selwyne et Jeremiah.

\- Et Darius ?

\- Il allait y être.

\- Et Yaxley ?

\- Non plus.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas innocent.

\- Je sais Barth. Ils ont commencé par moi cette année, tu sais ? Dit Lily en souriant. Certaines personnes dans ta maison pensent qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous.

\- Je le sais très bien. Déclara le jeune garçon.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivé. Dit Mary en tapotant son épaule.

\- Merci.

\- Alors je vous ai réuni pour vous dire que nous sommes ici, pour nous entraider, même si les attaques ont cessés ou les gens qui voulaient nous nuire ne sont pas dans le château, il y en a encore quelques uns dehors. Si vous voulez continuez avec nous, je serai toujours là. ok ?

\- Moi aussi. Déclara Dorcas.

\- Dorcas nous aidera souvent.

\- Mais tu n'es pas né-moldu ? Demanda Barbie.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi.

\- Alors on commence ? Barbie tu peux te mettre avec Barth ? Et on commence par un sort de désaremement. Ok ?

\- Ça marche.

Barbie sourit à Barth qui était encore dépassé par cette ambiance aussi amicale. Ils avaient tous entre onze à seize ans ici et pourtant tout le monde s'entendait avec tout le monde, il ne ressentait pas la supériorité de l'un sur l'autre, il n'y avait aucun préjugé, et ils l'avaient accueillis comme s'ils le connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Bilius se mit avec Marina pendant que Todd était avec Mary. Dorcas était près de la porte pendant que Lily tournait autours des autres élèves.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose aux surveillants ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais aux dernières nouvelles ils ne sont pas là. Benjy je sais qu'il avec Alice pour ses cours, Gideon et Emmeline sont introuvables et Sturgis est au ministère, mais on reste pas longtemps, je voulais juste que Rowley soit en confiance, qu'il voit qu'ici c'est différent pour qu'il ne regrette pas. Murmura Lily à Dorcas.

\- Tu as bien fait.

\- Bien, qui sait faire un Periculum clair ? Demanda Lily.

Bilius, Mary et Todd levèrent la main.

\- Ça vous dérange pas de montrer aux autres ? Avec la théorie et la pratique ? Ensuite on rentre.

\- Ok. Lancèrent les enfants avec enthousiasme.

Dorcas regarda Lily.

\- Tu veux qu'ils se passent de toi ? Demanda Dorcas en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily.

\- Je veux qu'ils puissent apprendre même à ceux qui ne viennent pas.

\- Tu as réussi à réunir tous les nés-moldus du château, bravo.

\- Il manque Gregory Brown. Mais je pense que je peux rien lui apprendre, il est en dernière année… Dorcas ?

Dorcas s'adossa au mur et Lily accourut vers elle.

\- Ça va ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre une réponse, quand une explosion retentit.

* * *

 _ **Je vais me faire tuer, je le sais !**_

 _ **Mais promis, promis, je poste très très bientôt la suite...**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_


	44. Le Lautus

**Comme son nom l'indique : Le lautus ! Nous y voilà, le chapitre de la vérité.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Le Lautus**

\- Mettez-vous derrière moi. Cria Lily. Dorcas ça va ?

Dorcas ne répondit pas, alors Bilius courut vers elle.

\- Dorcas tu m'entends ?

La jeune fille haletait et semblait regarder dans le vide, une autre explosion s'entendit et Lily comprit que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans leur salle. Bilius en voyant la proximité de Dorcas de la porte et son état presque second, la gifla de toutes ces forces.

\- AIE !

\- Oh mon dieu, te revoilà.

\- Vite, enlevez-vous de derrière cette porte ! Revigo. Lança Lily sur Dorcas qui réussit à se mettre debout.

\- Protego. Cria Dorcas en s'alignant à Lily.

Lily, Dorcas et Bilius étaient devant la porte, baguettes à la main. Mary s'avança près d'eux, en couvrant Marina et Barth derrière elle, qui étaient debout près de Todd et Barbie, tous, baguettes hissées. La porte vola en éclat et deux têtes connus firent leur entrée.

Lily se mit à baisser sa baguette, en voyant que ce n'était que James et Sirius, mais Dorcas s'approcha d'eux, la baguette toujours à la main.

\- Vous êtes fous de vous enfermer dans cette classe, Lily il faut y aller. Déclara James.

Alors Lily, choquée d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de James, comprit instantanément que ce n'était pas le garçon qu'elle croyait, elle leva sa baguette et le désarma.

\- Octo. Cria Dorcas au moment où la baguette de James roulait par terre.

James et Sirius la regardèrent les yeux ronds.

\- Octo. Retenta Dorcas.

Bilius tenta de désarmer Sirius mais ce dernier s'écria.

\- Stupéfix !

Le sort atteint le sort de protection autours de Bilius et ricocha. James profita de la panique pour se jeter sur sa baguette et la récupérer avant que Lily ne l'atteigne. Soudain, les sorts fusèrent de partout. Lily se tenait devant le présumé James. Elle enchaîna sort sur sort qu'il esquiva avec brio. Pendant que Bilius et Mary se battaient avec « Sirius », Dorcas, elle, fit sortir le reste en courant. Elle explosa la porte attirant le regard de Sirius et poussa agressivement Todd, Marina, Barth et s'avança avec Barbie.

Seulement, bien que la porte béante soit plus spacieuse, "James" dans le tumulte, repéra les deux filles et attrapa Barbie par le bras et la tira contre lui, au même moment, « Sirius » se jeta sur Mary avant qu'elle ne suive les autres. Les deux garçons déposèrent chacun leurs baguettes sur les cous de la jeune Poufsouffle et la Serdaigle ensuite firent face à Lily et Bilius. Dorcas revint sur son pas pour aider sa meilleure amie et son petit ami, mais Lily la supplia d'aller mettre les autres en sécurité.

\- Baissez vos baguettes, ou vous ne les verrez plus.

Lily baissa sa baguette et refit signe à Dorcas, qui hésitait encore, de fuir avec les autres. Son amie ne bougea pas, mais celle-ci la supplia du regard encore. Todd revint près de la porte en panique, alors Dorcas le tira vers elle, et réussit à partir avec eux en courant ce qui arracha un cri de rage à « Sirius ».

\- Tu n'as nulle part où aller sale garce ! Cria " James ". Les autres te trouveront !

Dorcas fut prise de panique mais tenta le tout pour le tout, elle devait protéger ces cadets. Alors, elle leur ordonna de tous se tenir la main, jeta un " Protégo " et s'en alla.

\- Tu l'auras cherché. Impero ! Cria « Sirius ».

\- NON. Cria Lily. Lâche-la. Prends-moi à sa place !

\- Tu te prends trop pour une guerrière. Lança « Sirius ». Je pensais que j'étais ton meilleur ami et James Potter ton éternel sauveur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Demanda « James »

\- Lâchez-la ! Cria Lily en ignorant leur tirade.

\- Thomas, je ne vois pas ta baguette. Siffla l'homme à lunette.

\- Elle est à tes pieds et dire que tu portes déjà des lunettes !

Bilius avait approché sa main de celle de Lily. Elle tendit sa paume et celui-ci y déposa un bonbon.

\- Bon, votre copine est partie elle va sûrement chercher de l'aide, donc qu'est-ce que tu en dis camarade on en finit avec eux maintenant, avant que le renfort ne vienne ?

\- Oui, je suis d'accord. Lança « James »

Lily le bonbon toujours à la main, se demanda quel prénom devait-elle dessiner? Bilius, lui avait donné un bonbon enchanté, tout ce qu'elle devait faire, vu qu'elle était l'instigatrice du groupe de soutien, était d'écrire un prénom, mais Lily ne savait pas qui pourrait bien avoir un bonbon ou n'importe quelle friandise dans sa poche pour qu'il se mette à chauffer. Qui ferait attention ? Qui avait un sixième sens assez pur pour détecter le danger ? Qui pourrait l'aider à part Dorcas ?

« Allez réagis vite, bon sang. Allez ! »

Elle dessina le prénom Rémus avec son doigt et empoigna le bonbon tellement fort qu'il lui brûla la paume, elle pria pour qu'il vienne à temps. En attendant, Lily se demanda si elle pourrait faire un sort informulé alors que sa baguette était a une dizaine de centimètres de sa main.

\- Petrificus Totalus. Cria « Sirius ».

Barbie tomba à terre, pendant que Mary se cramponnait à la fenêtre pour ne pas en tomber, toujours sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Lily la surveillait effrayée. La peur, la colère, elle ne sut pas ce qui déclencha la folie en elle, mais elle se jeta tête devant sur le corps de « James ».

Celui-ci fut cognée au menton et tomba par terre en perdant la baguette qu'elle venait de récupérer. La baguette de James roula près de Bilius et « Sirius ». Ces derniers se mirent à se battre pour la baguette de « James », pendant que Lily recevait autant de coups qu'elle en donnait. Elle entendit un « Petrificus Totalus » et se tourna en voyant Bilius à terre. Elle était seule à présent et son moment d'inattention résultat par un coup de poing qui fit saigner son nez, « James » lui tordit le bras en l'obligeant à se lever. Il fit tomber le bracelet que lui avait offert son mystérieux inconnu et la tourna vers Mary.

\- Maintenant, tu vas la regarder se jeter par la fenêtre.

\- NON ! Par pitié non, laissez-là, tranquille. C'est moi qui aie créée tout ça, c'est moi qui mérite tout ça ! Quémanda Lily.

Lily ne voyait plus d'issue elle était désarmée, blessée, ses amis étaient pétrifiés, le bonbon n'avait sûrement pas fonctionné, Dorcas et les autres devaient être en danger, pouvaient-ils prévenir quelqu'un ? Lily réalisa que ce passage était difficile à trouver, seulement quelqu'un connaissant ce passage secret saurait comment accéder à cette partie du château, même si les autres voudraient les sauver, personne à part les maraudeurs ne pourrait la trouver. Elle ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ces forces. Elle ne supporterait pas une autre mort sur la conscience, elle refusait de voir Mary se jeter sans rien tenter.

Soudain, en une fraction de seconde, elle se remémora ses rêves. Ces rêves où elle utilisait souvent de la magie ancienne, sans baguette, ces rêves où elle réussit à glacer l'eau, à se glacer les jambes, ces rêves où elle était sans baguette et était plus sorcière que sorcière.

Elle pensa à ces tortionnaires, pensa à tous ces enfants torturés minimum deux fois cette année, elle pensa à ses parents, aux mangemorts, à ces gens qui les haïssaient juste parce qu'ils existaient à ces personnes pensant qu'ils ne méritaient pas. Elle pensa à tous ces malheurs refoulés, l'injustice, la discrimination, l'horreur, la mort, la haine et son cœur s'emplit de colère, de rage et de courroux. Elle se battrait avec eux même à mains nus, elle se battrait pour ces enfants pour sa cause, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait. Elle était une sorcière bon sang !

Lily ferma les yeux si forts qu'elle eut mal à la tête, elle poussa un cri si long, si herculéen et si cinglant que « Sirius » dû se boucher les oreilles, soudain une ampoule au-dessus de leur tête se brisa et tomba sur « James », le blessant au crâne. Lily en profita et lui mordit la main avec tellement de hargne qu'il se mit à saigner. Il tenta de l'attraper mais elle courut vers Mary et la tira vers l'intérieur de la pièce puis se tourna vers les deux garçons. Ils avaient tous les deux les baguettes levées sur elle. Elle s'éloigna d'eux et de la fenêtre tout en gardant Mary derrière elle.

\- Vous savez que le Polynectar ne dure même pas une heure. Dit-elle pour faire diversion.

\- Tu ne seras pas vivante pour témoigner de ça.

\- Tu crois ça ? Bluffa Lily. Tu crois que j'ai besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie ? Je viens de briser une ampoule.

\- Parce que tu cris comme un porc torturé !

\- J'ai volé votre magie, je peux voler celle de la nature, tu ne crois pas ?

Lily sut exactement quoi faire ensuite. Effrayer les terroristes. Elle misait gros, mais de toute façon sa vie et celle des autres en dépendait. Elle tendit ses bras en l'air et leva les yeux au ciel, elle se mit à marmonner des paroles imperceptibles, et cligna des yeux aussi vite qu'elle put.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla « James »

Lily se mit à parler plus vite, elle n'articulait pas et faisait semblant d'être en transe. Elle imaginait toutes les scènes des films d'horreurs qu'elle regardait avec Pétunia et essaya de faire exactement comme eux, en espérant qu'elle réussirait à les effrayer.

\- Elle fait quoi ? Arrête-là !

\- Et si elle fait exploser autre chose ?

\- Elle n'a rien fait exploser c'est une coïncidence.

\- Alors arrête-là toi !

Lily se concentra à nouveau, elle devait juste récupérer une baguette.

\- " Endoloris " Lança "Sirius".

Lily reçut un éclair au corps et se retrouva recroquevillée sur elle-même, mais elle ne cessa pas de faire semblant d'être en transe. L'imbécile qui avait jeté ce sort n'avait sûrement pas du le faire avant, parce que la douleur n'en était pas une.

\- Arrête-toi ou je tues ton amie.

Lily se dressa et barricada Mary, elle la colla contre son dos et sentit le corps frêle de son amie tremblait contre elle. Mary se battait encore contre l'Imperium pour ne pas plonger.

« Récupère ta baguette, tu connais le sort, tu connais le moyen, regarde-la dans ta main, pense au bois lisse sur ta main, son odeur particulière musquée dans ta main… Récupère ta baguette, la vie de Mary est entre tes mains… Allez fais la lever du sol et voler vers ta main… Mary compte sur toi... Lily sois forte, sois brave...»

Soudain, elle entendit un petit vent se lever et un cri étouffé de « James ». Elle entrouvrit ses yeux et attrapa sa baguette qui roula doucement à ses pieds, puis la tendit vers eux.

\- Alors ?

« Sirius » leva sa baguette, pendant que « James » hésitait. Lily lança un Colloshoo à James et un Stupéfix à « Sirius » au moment où ce dernier lui envoyait un sort qui lui fendit le bras, elle poussa un petit cri et tira Mary derrière elle. « James » bloqué à présent lui lança un « Reducto » qu'elle esquiva avec un « Protego » puis envoya un « Colloshoo » à « Sirius ». Lily lança un « Periculum » par la fenêtre et Stupéfixa "James" aussi au moment où il lançait un "Endoloris"

Elle tomba sur le sol et se releva en vitesse. "James" était encore moins doué que " Sirius" aux Impardonnable, puisque la douleur ne dura pas. Soudain, elle remarqua qu'elle était la seule à être apte à faire quoique ce soit. Elle se leva doucement et tendit la baguette vers eux, attendant qu'ils bougent. Elle s'approcha d'eux à pas de loups, leva sa baguette plus haut en tâtant chacun des corps étalés sur le sol et finit par se laisser échouer par terre.

\- Incarcerem. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'assit près de Mary qui revenait de son état second et regarda les corps tous allongés sur le sol. Elle laissa sa tête tomber contre le mur et se tint les tempes entre ses mains, elle avait mal à la tête et son bras saignait abondamment. Elle avait mal au genoux, à la mâchoire, aux côtes et elle venait de s'en rendre compte à l'instant.

Lily sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, son esprit se vida d'un coup et elle ne ressembla plus qu'à l'ombre d'elle-même. Toute la rage, la pression, la peur et la responsabilité partirent en courant, laissant son corps pantelant et douloureux.

Elle se tourna vers Mary qui essayait de se lever tant bien que mal, la jeune Poufsouffle récupéra sa baguette et tenta d'envoyer un Periculum mais ne réussit qu'à la troisième fois. Elle s'affala près de Lily, lasse et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- On va réveiller Bilius et Barbie comment ?

\- Il faut une potion de chez Madame Pomfresh. Murmura Lily.

\- Regarde. Lança Mary.

Les cheveux hirsutes de « James » se mirent à s'allonger et changèrent de couleur. Sa grande taille aussi et les traits masculins disparurent sous de jolies traits féminins. « Sirius » lui perdait sa beauté à vue d'œil et la transformation n'eut pas besoin d'être finale pour que Lily sache qui il était.

A ce moment précis, Rémus arriva en courant suivi par Frank, Susan et Emmeline.

La scène ne présageait rien de bon, Mary dans le coin à moitié évanouie, Lily qui saignait et tenait la main de sa cadette, Bilius et Barbie pétrifiés et Jeremiah et Katrin stupefixiés et ligotés.

Rémus courut vers Lily et inspecta son visage, puis son bras. Il l'aida à se relever, pendant que Frank s'occupait de Mary, qu'Emmeline prenait les deux coupables avec elle et que Susan faisait léviter les corps des deux Gryffondors pétrifiés.

\- Je suis désolé Lily, je n'ai pas compris le message plus tôt.

Lily ne dit rien et se contenta de se cramponner à lui pour marcher. Personne ne parla pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'arrivés au deuxième étage, Frank prenne la parole.

\- Rémus et Susan restez avec les blessés, Emmeline vient avec moi, nous allons voir Dumbledore.

\- Il ne dormira pas cette nuit, son bureau est déjà rempli.

\- Tu veux dire quoi ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Un autre né-moldu se faisait massacrer dans une autre partie du château, avec d'autres personnes impliqués.

\- Un autre ? Demanda Mary. Il y en a un autre ?

\- Oui. La véritable raison derrière tout ça. Déclara Emmeline.

* * *

 _Flash-back._

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Marlène claqua la porte de son dortoir et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre Mona et Evelyne rire en la voyant, qu'elle avait déjà vaqué à la pensée de son prochain quart d'heure.

Marlène vivait depuis plus d'une semaine une aventure avec Sirius. Cachés de tout le monde, elle vivait chaque rendez-vous comme si c'était le premier ou le dernier. Profitant de lui de chaque instant avant que l'un d'eux ne fasse tout voler en éclat.

Elle le chercha plus longtemps que prévu et finit par l'apercevoir revenant de la volière, une lettre à la main, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu parais content. Dit-elle en apparaissant de derrière lui.

Sirius cacha la lettre par réflexe.

\- Je n'allais pas la lire tu sais ? Dit Marlène d'un ton mauvais.

\- C'est rien d'important. Lança Sirius en prenant la main de Marlène.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions mariés, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

\- Nous y voilà.

\- Nous y voilà, quoi ?

\- Je savais que tu attendrais la moindre petite excuse pour pouvoir te défiler de ça. Lança Sirius.

\- Me défiler ? Hurla Marlène.

\- Ben oui, ce n'est pas ce que tu fais ? Deux semaines par-ci, trois semaines par-là. Marlène McKinnon, briseuse de cœur et jamais prise.

Elle le regarda avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

\- J'ai appris du meilleur, on dirait. Une semaine et il correspond déjà avec la prochaine.

\- Je ne corresponds pas avec la prochaine. Je ne pense pas au futur.

\- Moi non plus et je vis au jour le jour, je ne nage pas dans ce passé que tu me sors à la figure.

\- C'était à peine une semaine, ton passé ? Tu viens de te taper Benjy !

Sirius ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué, mais il avait toujours trouvé Marlène insaisissable, il la voulait comme il n'a jamais voulu quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais même en la voyant chaque soir, elle restait toujours à moitié inaccessible. Vivre dans ce mystère l'avait sûrement rendu acerbe, mais il pensait réellement que Marlène finirait par partir.

\- J'aurai peut-être dû essayer avec lui, au moins il est plus mature, il ne va pas me sortir des âneries pareilles.

\- Ah non, il va te sortir tout ce que tu veux entendre et tomber à tes pieds pour que tu n'en fasses qu'une bouchée.

Il la regardait avec une expression qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer, mais qui la blessa profondément. Sirius ne la respectait pas, Sirius ne la comprenait pas. Elle le poussa de toutes ces forces et s'empressa de le fuir avant de laisser passer tous les mots et les coups de poings qu'elle voulait lui asséner. Il lui barra le chemin.

\- Est-ce que j'ai tort ?

\- Pousse-toi.

Elle le contourna mais il la retint, elle le repoussa, alors il la tira, la colla à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle le repoussa à nouveau et lui lança un regard noir. Alors il lâcha ses bras qui la forçait à rester et se contenta d'approcher son visage doucement, il était à quelques fins centimètres de son visage et elle ne put pas éviter son regard, elle sentit son souffle sur son nez et ferma les yeux puis céda à ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa sans s'arrêter, sans respirer, sans le lâcher de ses mains, sans le caresser. Elle avait les mains accrochées à son pull, pendant que lui jouait avec ses mains sur son cou, visage, cheveux et épaules. Elle cédait et cédait sans rien contrôler ni décider.

\- Marlène. Murmura Sirius contre ses lèvres.

Elle ne dit pas un mot. Front sur front, elle se contenta de fermer ses yeux.

\- Marlène. Retenta ce dernier.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux. Il se détacha d'elle légèrement en lui tenant les épaules.

\- Ça ne fait peut-être que huit jours, mais je n'ai pensé à aucune ni vu aucune autre fille.

Elle sourit légèrement et écouta ce bon vieux cœur qu'il croyait éteint danser la danse de la joie.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Il s'exécuta et sentit sa peau s'embraser. Huit jours certes, mais embrasser seulement Marlène McKinnon ne sera peut-être plus suffisant. Il ne voulait pas juste goûter à ses lèvres, il ne savait même pas par quel miracle, il n'avait pas déjà déboutonné son chemisier et fit voler sa jupe. Il pensait à la première fois qu'il l'avait remarqué, ce soir de son anniversaire, son teint crémeux, ses seins... Sirius avait énormément de mal à se contrôler.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans la salle sur demande ? Demanda-t-il.

Marlène essoufflée lut la même envie dans ses yeux. Ils voulaient la même chose, elle ne voulait pas se séparer de ses lèvres, sa langue, ses caresses et son corps. Son odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête, elle acquiesça et prit la main qu'il lui tendait et ils coururent ensemble jusqu'au Septième étage.

Ils riaient en montant lorsqu'ils entendirent des chuchotements.

Sirius tira Marlène derrière lui et lui demanda de se faire discrète, ils se mirent sur la pointe des pieds et purent apercevoir Evelyne Dean rire avec un jeune garçon, qu'ils ne purent apercevoir de dos.

\- Et bien ta voisine s'éclate aussi.

\- Mes voisines sont toutes folles. Murmura Marlène.

Ils s'approchèrent pour pouvoir passer au couloir perpendiculaire.

\- Elle m'a vraiment collé, je me suis débarrassée d'elle difficilement. Déclara Evelyne.

\- Laisse tomber, j'en ai vraiment assez qu'on se cache.

Marlène regarda Sirius qui lui fit un regard suggestif. Elle le poussa vers elle et l'embrassa.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, puis se rallumèrent en quelques secondes. Marlène et Sirius se séparèrent et remarquèrent que les deux tourtereaux avaient disparus, ils décidèrent alors de tracer leur chemin quand quelque chose attira leur regard.

« Ne nous remerciez pas. Fermez les rideaux. Au revoir. Lautus. »

Cette inscription valsait sur le mur, écrite en calligraphie sans encre seulement en relief, créant une ombre visible sur tous les angles du couloir.

\- Bordel de merde ! Cria Marlène.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le mec avec Evelyne, c'est un né-moldu aussi !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, Gregory Brown !

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent puis la même idée vint briser leur bulle. Le danger n'était pas partit, il était à seulement quelques pas d'eux.

\- Il faut qu'on les cherche vite. Déclara Sirius.

\- On se sépare, moi, je vais les chercher et toi tu vas chercher les surveillants.

\- Hors de question. Cria Sirius. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule !

\- Sirius, je peux me débrouiller, sois pas sexiste.

\- Je suis toujours sexy, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

Marlène éclata de rire.

\- SEXISTE ! allez, laisse-moi passer. Lança-t-elle en le dépassant en courant.

Sirius courut derrière elle.

\- NON ! Cria-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Ta gueule, tu vas attirer l'attention.

\- C'est toi que j'ai envi d'attirer.

Il l'attira vers lui et se mit à l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Tu peux t'arrêter deux secondes. Dit-elle en le repoussant difficilement.

\- Non… Sérieusement…Non, je ne peux pas.

Marlène rit à sa phrase et sentit ses yeux briller. Elle était sûre de ressembler à une petite muse béate et stupide. Il la devança et courut devant elle.

\- Va chercher les surveillants. Je vais vers le couloir suivant, ils n'auraient pas passé par-là, on y était. Et si tu ne me trouves pas, trouve James il me trouvera.

Marlène tenta de le poursuivre, mais il fut plus rapide. Elle finit par revenir sur ses pas et courut vers le bureau, où elle trouva Benjy et Alice à qui elle s'attela de tout narrer.

\- Et ?

\- Ben, il faut que tu ailles voir l'inscription vite pour qu'on aille les trouver, Sirius est déjà parti les chercher.

\- Sirius ?

\- Oui, il trainait je ne sais où. Il m'a retrouvé devant l'inscription, je lui ai expliqué et je lui ai dit que je venais vous prévenir, il a dit qu'il allait essayer de les trouver.

Alice regarda Marlène d'un air douteux et réprima un sourire.

Benjy fit appel à Gideon et emmena Marlène et Alice avec lui. Marlène impatiente de les voir décortiquer le message, les laissa en plan et partit vers les couloirs où se trouvait Sirius, contre les cris et l'avis de Benjy et Alice. Elle hurla son prénom longtemps avant de se faire renverser par quelqu'un. La lumière s'éteignit et se ralluma à nouveau et Marlène perdit la trace de l'individu qui courait. Elle décida d'aller trouver James.

\- Toi, tout de suite j'ai besoin de toi. Cria-t-elle en entrant en trombe dans la salle commune.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux.

\- VITE !

James qui était assis près de certains élèves de Septièmes année et Peter se leva en vitesse. Elle le tira par le bras, lui résuma la situation. Il écarquilla les yeux et lui demanda d'attendre deux minutes, il monta au dortoir sortit la carte et essaya de détecter Sirius. Le premier nom qui attira son attention comme à l'accoutumée était Evans. Elle se dirigeait avec Rowley à l'étage en dessous, par le passage de Sirius. Il chercha ensuite son meilleur ami et ne put le trouver nulle part, il chercha sans relâche et pensa soudain à la salle sur demande, puis finit par le trouver près de celle-ci. Quelque chose clochait, Sirius apparaissait et disparaissait de la carte. Il descendit en courant.

\- SUIS-MOI ! Cria-t-il à Marlène sans s'arrêter.

Ils arrivèrent près de la salle sur demande en deux temps, trois mouvements.

\- Il est où ?

\- Il était là.

\- Sirius ! Cria Marlène.

\- Tais-toi, peut-être qu'il se cache.

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser y aller seul. Je n'aurai jamais dû.

\- Marlène, il n'a rien c'est un grand garçon.

Ils marchèrent de long en large devant la salle, sans que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

\- Qui qu'ils soient, ils sont à l'intérieur.

\- BOMBARDA MAXIMA. Cria Marlène faisant exploser la moitié du mur.

James fit voler les morceaux de bois et creusa un espace pour pouvoir passer avec Marlène. Il n'avait pas fini de passer qu'un sort le heurta à l'épaule. Marlène envoya un Protego et avança en lui tenant l'épaule ensanglanté. Malheureusement pour elle, dès qu'elle fit un pas de plus sa baguette vola dans les airs et atterrit près d'Evelyne Dean gisant sur le sol aux côtés de Gregory Brown, et un Sirius avachi et ensanglanté. Marlène voulut courir vers lui, mais James lui attrapa le bras. Il fit voler un bout de bois de la porte et le mit en face d'eux. Il se cacha derrière et murmura un Humenom Revelio.

Trois corps de différentes tailles se montrèrent en face d'eux. James cachait Marlène derrière lui, il chercha sa main et la lui posa dans la poche de sa cape. Il leva sa baguette et se mit en face des trois personnes, puis se tourna vers son amie et cria.

\- Maintenant ! Expeliarmus !

Marlène jeta le paquet qu'elle activa au vol, les pétards atterrirent près des trois individus, au moment où James attrapait deux baguettes au vol.

\- Cours tirer Sirius. Tiens les baguettes !

Marlène s'accroupit pendant que James et la seule personne armée se jetaient des sorts en continus. Voyant que la fumée se dissipait, James jeta un autre paquet qu'il activa seul, cette fois-ci, petit moment d'inattention qui lui coûta un autre saignement sur le bras.

\- Sirius. Ça va ?

Il était avachi, les mains en sang, les poignets et pieds joints, le regard vitreux. Elle s'attela à le détacher quand une masse se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber à ses pieds. Sirius réalisa que Marlène était devant lui, le visage à ses pieds. Elle se débattit pour se dégager de son attaquant, et fit en sorte de tirer son corps plus haut, jusqu'à ce que sa main atteigne celle de Sirius, il sautilla sur place et prit la baguette qu'elle cachait dans sa manche, avant que son attaquant ne la voit. Il se libéra et envoya un Stupéfix si puissant que la personne qui s'acharnait sur Marlène se vit projeter à des mètres.

James lui en était arrivé à un combat à mains nus, avec deux personnes. Sirius se jeta sur la plus grande la tira en arrière et lui enleva son masque.

Les trois Gryffondors regardèrent ce garçon, sans vraiment pouvoir mettre un nom sur son visage. Sirius ne le lâcha pas, alors l'autre masqué profita de ce moment d'égarement pour tirer Marlène à lui. Marlène se tortilla tant bien que mal, mais ne réussit pas à se détacher de l'emprise de ce corps, qui pourtant paraissait moins corpulent que le sien.

\- Lâche-là ! Lança Sirius en pointant sa baguette.

James essayait de jeter un sort à la personne qui tenait Marlène, mais cette dernière se cachait derrière le corps de la jeune blonde.

\- Lâche-le, d'abord. Cria la voix qui tenait Marlène.

James regardait autours de lui, il devait trouver un moyen pour libérer Marlène et toucher son assaillant. Le garçon sous l'emprise de Sirius essaya de prendre quelque chose de sa poche, mais James le vit.

\- Obscuro. Lança James à l'adresse du prisonnier de Sirius. Lâche-le Sirius, allez maintenant tu lâches Marlène. On a rempli le deal.

\- Mais !

Le garçon grand de taille s'affala par terre et tenta tant bien que mal de trouver des repères, il ne voyait plus rien. Le garçon de moyenne taille le regarda inquiet, puis lança le même sort sur James.

\- Stupéfix. Lança Sirius.

Malheureusement pour lui, le garçon était plus rapide, il poussa Marlène devant lui et le sort la heurta. Sirius et le garçon se toisaient à présent, chacun libre de son prisonnier, les baguettes en l'air. Marlène était stupéfixié et James et le grand garçon ne voyaient plus rien quant à la troisième personne, elle gisait quelque part un peu plus loin, encore sous le sort de la "stupéfixion"

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Tu devrais me connaitre pourtant. Sang-pur comme tu es. Tu dois forcément savoir qui je suis.

\- Alors pourquoi te cacher ? Peur que je vole ta beauté ?

James comprit que son ami, allait continuer à parler pour lui indiquer où ils se trouvaient mais ce dernier n'allait pas laisser son meilleur ami se battre avec trois personnes seul, bien qu'une d'entre elle était Stupefixié, et l'autre aveugle, il ne pouvait pas tâtonner dans le noir ainsi, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il toucha son visage et tenta de toucher ses yeux, puis effleura ses lunettes, il devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose avec ces lunettes. Il pensa soudain, aux télévisions moldus et essaya de renvoyer l'image que percevaient ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

\- Opus Dei. Tenta-t-il.

Il lança un cri assourdissant quand ces lunettes entrèrent dans ses yeux pour lui offrir la vue qu'il voulait. Le verre se mêla à sa pupille et la douleur fut si insupportable que James pensa à s'arracher la tête. Cette même tête qui se mit à tourner et le sang gicla des coins de ces yeux.

« Bon, c'est presque ça, mais au moins je ne suis plus aveugle » Pensa-t-il.

Sirius et son adversaire se tournèrent vers James, qui fit semblant de s'être blessé sans résultat.

\- Impero. Lança le garçon en face de Sirius.

\- Confringo. Catapulta James qui blessa le garçon.

\- Diffindo. Surenchérit Sirius.

\- Endoloris ! Cria une voix de fille qui marchait vers eux.

James tomba à terre et une douleur fulgurante, le submergea. Le sentiment d'être poignardé à perpétuité.

\- Tu croyais qu'un simple Stupéfix, me clouerait le bec, oh Black salut ! Endoloris. Enchaina-t-elle en tournant sa baguette vers Sirius qui s'écroula aussi. Vous croyez toucher à mes frères comme ça sans vous faire punir ! Vous défenseurs des diables, vous méritez la même chose qu'eux.

La jeune fille avait une voix singulière et James malgré la douleur persistante qu'il ressentait, était sûr de la connaitre. Soudain, il se rappela du visage du garçon. Il savait qui elle était, il savait qui étaient ses frères. Il leva la baguette dans un effort vain, et ne réussit qu'à attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas, James. Tu ne m'as pas eu avant, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Ricana-t-elle. Enervatum. Lança-t-elle à l'adresse de son premier frère.

Il se releva, prit la baguette jeté près de Marlène et se mit debout derrière sa sœur.

\- Ce sont des sang-purs, tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper d'eux. Continua-t-elle en allant s'occuper de son autre frère qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la vue.

Puis elle regarda James et Sirius essayer de se relever et ricana.

\- Oh et puis, tu sais quoi ? Ils m'ont pourri la vie toute l'année, et puis ce sont des traitres, celui-là est amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe. Tu sais ce qu'elle te fera ta petite rouquine ? Dit-elle en s'approchant de la main de James jetée sur le sol, qu'elle menaça d'écraser avec son pied. Endoloris. Lança-t-elle vers Sirius qui tentait de se mouvoir.

Elle s'approcha du corps de James, s'agenouilla, puis sourit d'un air victorieux. Elle lui tira le menton et murmura.

\- J'aurai du sortir avec toi, la fois où tu m'as prise pour une Poufsouffle et que tu m'as volé ce baiser, pas vrai ? Je serai sûrement tombé amoureuse de ton jolie visage et ça vous aurait tous épargné tout ça. Mais c'est bien, maintenant on sait tous ce que valent ces moldus et leurs fils, tu devrais laisser tomber la sang-de-bourbe et te trouver une bonne sang-pur renommée, avant qu'elle te vole toute ta vie, avant qu'elle te prenne tout ce que tu as, ta joie de vivre, ton pouvoir, ta force, avant qu'elle ne te rende accro à elle, te retourne contre ta famille, avant que tu ne laisses tout pour elle et qu'elle te poignarde dans le dos avec le premier venu. Surtout la tienne, avec le caractère qu'elle a, je suis sûre que la mort est un doux euphémisme pour elle.

James en avait assez entendu, il rassembla toute la rage et le peu de force qu'il y avait en lui, pour se jeter sur elle. Il tomba sur son corps et l'écrasa autant qu'il put. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais il tira le masque de son visage, la griffant par la même occasion. Il lui tint le cou, serra aussi fort qu'il put mais il ne put pas grand-chose vue sa faiblesse, alors il pensa à tous ces mots, à tout ce qu'elle avait provoqué, il pensa à tout le malheur qu'elle causa à Lily. Tout ceci pour un cœur brisé. Elle se mit à suffoquer et poussa un cri ettoufé ce qui attira l'attention d'un de ses frères qui se jeta sur lui. James se débattit contre les deux, quand Sirius affaibli par le "Endoloris" vint à la rescousse. Il tomba puis se releva, mes les quatre corps se battaient pour leur vie...

James roula sur la jeune fille à nouveau et tint sa gorge entre les mains, pendant que Sirius écrasait ses pouces dans les yeux du grand frère...

Soudain, une lumière bleue traversa la salle. Marlène, ressentit son corps endolori revenir à elle. Toute personne sous un sort guérissable sans potion, retrouva ses aptitudes, pourtant Evelyne et Gregory ne bougèrent pas.

\- Expeliarmus. Crièrent deux voix d'homme.

Toutes les baguettes volèrent vers la porte.

Tous les visages se tournèrent, sauf Evelyne et Gregory toujours sur le sol. Alors Gideon et Benjy entrèrent en courant.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, ceux-là doivent aller à Sainte-mangouste. Ils ne sont pas réveillés.

Le directeur suivi par Marchebalk, Mcgonagal et Pomfresh entrèrent en même temps.

\- Emily Macmillan. Interpela Dumbledore en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

Emily jeta la cape de Poudlard de ses épaules et se mit à rire aux éclats. Elle cria, rit, cracha, tapa et se débattit contre tout le monde.

\- Professeur Mcgonagal, vous vous rappelez d'Edouard et Stephan Macmillan?

\- Et comment ? Renvoyés avant de finir leurs études. Et moi qui pensais que leur sœur y avait échappé. Suivez-moi messieurs.

Ils tentèrent de se dérober, mais un seul sort sortant de la baguette de Dumbledore réussit à les faire suivre aveuglément, le professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Professeur Marchebalk et madame Pomfresh raccompagnez messieurs Potter, Black et mademoiselle McKinnon.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Cria Alice qui arriva enfin à rejoindre les autres.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit d'envoyer des hiboux à certaines personnes, mademoiselle Fawley. Remarqua le directeur.

\- C'est déjà fait. Lança-t-elle en courant vers ses amis.

\- Alice rentre te reposer, tu as couru partout ce soir. Ordonna Gideon.

\- Hors de question, je les accompagne. Dit-elle en mettant son épaule sous le bras de Marlène qu'elle aida à marcher. Pas vrai professeur ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Dumbledore.

Ce dernier acquiesça et emmena Emily avec lui dans son bureau, en attendant l'arrivée de la ministre, le secrétaire et Maugrey.

 **Je m'arrête là par souci de longueur et de rythme. Ce chapitre tient en haleine et ne comporte que les combats ! Le chapitre qui suit continue sur cette lancée, il est cependant moins stressant et ramène plus de réponses et d'explication sur les coupables et leurs motifs de haine.**

 **A demain.**


	45. Questions, Réponses

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 ** _Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, toujours phase dénouement, mais cette fois-ci avec des explications sur toutes les attaques de l'année et surtout avec les raisons de cette folie du Lautus._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Jk only JK, rien ne m'appartient_**

 ** _P.S : Vous vous rappelez du pire souvenir de Severus ? Nous y sommes. Ce chapitre contient un chapitre Canon, mais d'un point de vue neutre et non seulement issu du cortex de Severus. _**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Questions, Réponses.**

Sirius sursauta et s'assit en haletant. Il avait froid, mais il était en sueur. Il se toucha le front et essuya sa sueur. Il reprit sa respiration et gémit en se touchant les cotes. Il avait mal partout. Il avait tellement mal qu'il pensa un instant à se rendormir de force.

\- Ça va ? Murmura une petite voix à sa gauche.

\- Tu es réveillée ?

\- Toujours. Répondit Lily

\- Toi, ça va ?

\- Sûrement…

\- Moi aussi…

Lily s'assit sur son lit d'infirmerie qui se trouvait entre celui de Sirius et Bilius. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et décida d'aller se servir un verre d'eau. Elle passa près du lit de Bilius dont le sort de Pétrification fut enlevé et à qui on administra une potion de sommeil sans rêve, puis s'attarda près de son lit voisin où dormait Barbie qui avait reçu le même traitement. Elle s'approcha d'elle, la surveilla un peu et passa près du lit suivant où dormait Mary, elle s'assit près d'elle et lui prit la main, puis plongea sa tête de son torse et renifla bruyamment alors Sirius vint la rejoindre.

\- Elle est courageuse cette petite. Déclara Lily. Vraiment courageuse, elle a décidé de rester alors que Dorcas faisait fuir tout le monde, elle s'est dégagée du lot est s'est mise debout, baguette levée et elle a failli... Elle a failli y rester ! Ils voulaient la pousser à se jeter du...

Soudain Lily éclata en sanglot.

\- J'aurai pu lui épargner ça, merde. Lança Lily en s'essuyant les yeux.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et la tira contre lui. Elle ne comprit pas de prime abord, mais ce dernier venait de l'étreindre, alors elle laissa couler toute sa peine. Son corps dégageait une certaine chaleur mais il paraissait tout aussi tremblotant qu'elle.

\- Tu dois dormir. Déclara Sirius.

\- Lily ?

Marlène se leva de son lit et vint les rejoindre. Lily s'essuya et les yeux et renifla discrètement en souriant à Sirius, mais elle ne trompa pas Marlène. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main, Lily fit une grimace et ravala ses larmes à nouveaux.

\- C'est bon, laisse sortir. Déclara Marlène.

\- Je… Je peux pas… Sinon, je ne vais jamais m'arrêter.

Et comme prévu, elle ne put s'arrêter, elle pleura dans les bras de Marlène pendant une éternité ne réalisant pas que Sirius avait disparu.

\- Ouf…

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui… Sûrement.

\- Essaie de dormir, par pitié.

\- J'ai dormi deux bonnes heures.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Lily. Allez, bouge dans ton lit.

En revenant vers son lit, Lily remarqua que celui de Sirius était vide, mais que James se réveillait. Marlène se mit à marcher derrière elle lentement, pour guetter sa réaction, mais celle-ci s'arrêta près de son lit. Marlène décida alors de lui forcer la main.

\- Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle. On va voir s'il a besoin de quelques choses, il ne voit pas très bien.

Lily laissa Marlène la dépasser et la suivit timidement.

\- James ?

Il tourna les yeux vers les deux jeunes filles et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir les faire rire, leur faire oublier qu'il était aussi mal en point. Il détestait attirer la pitié et voir Marlène s'approcher de lui avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas connu en que Lily daigne venir le voir de son plein gré, montrait à quel point il devait paraître vulnérable.

\- Vous venez vous moquer de l'ex beau gosse ? Demanda-t-il. Mon corps est toujours intact, vous savez ?

Lily ne s'y attendant pas, réprima un sourire et regarda Marlène s'asseoir près de James. La jeune blonde hocha la tête de droite à gauche, s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Merci, James.

Il lui sourit et s'assit, puis regarda Lily. Elle avait un bleu sur la joue, le nez cassé, le bras en bandage, l'épaule également, les yeux rougis et des cernes aussi bleus que les yeux de Marlène, et pourtant il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière le regarda et eut pitié de lui, il était blessé au bras droit, au genou gauche, aux yeux et à la joue, mais la blessure qui l'avait inquiété le plus est de savoir qu'il avait subi un « Endoloris »

\- Chut !

\- Qui est là ? Demanda James en prenant sa baguette.

\- C'est nous.

Lily vit entrer, Dorcas, Peter, Sirius, Rémus et Alice. La jeune rousse courut vers Rémus qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci encore.

\- Ne me remercie pas tu avais démoli tout le monde toute seule, bien avant que j'arrive.

\- Ne lui dis pas ça, elle se prend déjà pour une guerrière à ce rythme, elle va commencer les combats elle-même. Déclara Sirius.

James rit de bon cœur et Lily ne put s'empêcher de le regarder.

\- Ça va Dorcas ? Je sais que tout le monde est en sécurité maintenant, que tu as protégé tout le monde. Mais comment tu as fait ?

\- Je me suis cachée dans le QG, j'allais tous les garder là-bas et je n'avais pas de plan, et au moment où je suis sorti pour aller chercher de l'aide, j'ai vu Peter. Et là, il m'a aidé à les emmener un par un, jusqu'à leur salle commune en faisant comme la première fois, sans lumière juste avec les pièces, comme ça personne nous voyait, il nous a vraiment été d'une aide précieuse.

Peter rougit en voyant tout le monde le regarder, et Rémus détourna les yeux.

\- Dorcas ? Demanda Bilius qui émergeait de son sommeil, accueilli par le bruit autours de lui. C'est toi ?

Dorcas s'éloigna de la petite bande autours de James pour aller vers son petit-ami. Lily serra la main de Rémus, qui souriait malgré la douleur. James ne quittant toujours pas Lily des yeux, remarqua cette scène et vit qu'elle n'avait plus son éternel bracelet.

\- Alors c'est fini, cette fois ? Demanda Alice.

\- C'est fini. Répondit Rémus.

Ils se regardèrent tous l'un après l'autre et au moment où Lily s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

\- Non, mais je rêve ? Cria Madame Pomfresh. Couvre-feu dépassé, enfants blessés et vous vous improviser une fête à l'INFIRMERIE ! Sortez !

Alice, Rémus, Dorcas et Peter s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Lily déclara.

\- Je crois qu'après ce qu'on a vécu, une fête serait la seule manière pour nous de guérir. Et puis on ne fait pas de fête et moi ça fait quatre heures que je tourne seule dans cette infirmerie, sans sommeil, sans repos et au bord de la crise de larme... Tout le monde est mal en point... Personne n'a envi de faire de fête... Je crois que s'ils n'étaient pas là, madame Pomfresh je serai toujours un enfant blessé, ou pire je serai devenu folle ou j'aurai fini par vous réveiller pour vous demander d'aller jouer à un match avec moi juste pour que j'oublie... On a juste besoin l'un de l'autre.

Alice, Marlène et Dorcas se regardèrent d'un air ébahi, puis le même léger sourire transperça les lèvres des trois différentes filles. Entendre Lily avouer à voix haute qu'elle avait besoin des autres relevait d'un miracle. Lily l'éternel indépendante, la fille qui se jetait tête première dans la gueule du dragon, la jeune fille blessée par la vie qui pensait qu'elle devait endosser les malheurs seuls, la téméraire qui avait créé un groupe de défense en cachette, celle qui avait joué à la préfète avant d'en être une, celle qui avait rejeté tous les garçons de son école l'un après l'autre parce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être complète avec quelqu'un d'autres, celle qui a caché à ses propres amies ses secrets et ses états d'âme et enfin celle qui a géré son deuil seule... Cette fille, venait enfin de comprendre qu'avoir besoin d'aide des fois n'était pas une faiblesse. Avoir besoin des membres du Octo ne diminuait en rien sa force.

Madame Pomfresh regarda les filles, puis fixa Lily avec des yeux de merlans frits. Elle se tut de longues secondes, puis contre toute attente, elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Ne tardez pas trop. Lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

Lily se rassit et sentit tous les regards tournés vers elle. Elle tortilla sa lèvre nerveusement et baissa les yeux.

\- Bien dit Rouge. Hurla Marlène en applaudissant, puis tout le monde suivit son mouvement.

Sirius debout en face d'elle afficha un sourire à éblouir la lune et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Il se passe quoi entre vous deux ? Demanda Alice.

Sirius et Marlène se mirent à rire de plus belle et alors Rémus sourit aussi. Lily les regarda et les suivit, puis tout le monde eut un fou rire.

\- Sérieusement ? Insista Alice.

\- Rien. Déclara Marlène ne quittant pas Sirius du regard. Ils ont fait quoi à la folle dingue ?

\- Je l'ai forcé à parler. Déclara le professeur Dumbledore en entrant.

Un silence presque théatrâle prit place et Mary se réveilla à ce moment là, comme si la simple voix de Dumbledore l'avait ramené de ses doux rêves. Le vieux sorcier fit apparaitre des fauteuils partout autours du lit de James et s'assit dans l'un d'eux puis regarda l'état de ses étudiants.

\- Si je n'ose me tromper, ce serait une torture d'avoir mis en place des investigations aussi tonitruantes et de rester sans réponses, pas vrai ?

\- Totalement. Clama Marlène faisant rire le reste de l'assemblée.

\- Bien, je m'en doutais, vous méritez tous de comprendre, les uns plus que les autres, mais je vais vous narrer les motivations de ces agissements. Il faudra que vous soyiez patient et que vous écoutiez jusqu'à la fin. Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que la famille Macmillan est une famille ancienne, une famille de sang-pur mais divisée par les idéologies, comme la plupart des familles de nos jours.

Dans chaque famille, il y avait ceux qui croient en une cause et veulent se battre pour peu importe le résultat et ceux qui veulent vivre leur vie en paix en profitant de leur simple quotidien loin du combat. Depuis que Voldemort s'est mis à terroriser les peuples, certaines familles prirent part dans sa cause, certaines par peur et par volonté de bénéficier d'une protection de la part de ce mage, qui je vous garantie ne protège que sa personne, ou d'autres par conviction. La famille Macmillan, a perdu beaucoup de ses membres durant les années précédentes dans une autre guerre ne laissant comme uniques porteurs de ce nom seulement trois frères, les derniers de la lignée Macmillan :

Enoch, Edwin et Eugene.

Ces trois frères, il y a trente ans de cela, eurent à faire un choix de vie. A seulement cinq, douze et dix-sept ans. Edwin était l'ainé, il avait du laisser tomber l'école pour travailler et subvenir aux besoins de ses petits frères. Eugene et Enoch étaient passés par Poudlard. Eugene avait intégré la maison de Serpentard et avait grandi entouré d'hommes qui bientôt deviendront les bras droit de Voldemort... Enoch, lui, intégra Poudlard, six ans plus tard et il attérit à la maison des Poufsouffle, où il eut la chance d'être entouré par de braves gens qui l'influencèrent différemment des pensées de son frère. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je voulais en venir à la genèse de cette histoire, mais je pense que vous avez dû deviner qui sont ces personnes.

Eugene est le père d'Emily, Edouard et Stephan, et Enoch lui est le père de Stew et Daisy qui n'est pas encore en âge d'intégrer Poudlard, quant à l'ainée Edwin, il n'eut pas d'enfant.

Eugene avait grandit seul, son frère toujours au travail, son petit frère dont les pouvoirs magiques ne se manifestèrent que tard, il avait grandit entouré de sang-purs, de gens importants et d'ami proches de Voldemort. Enoch, lui ne croyait qu'en la justice et le bien-être de tous. Les frères cohabitèrent difficilement, jusqu'à la maladie d'Edwin, il incuba d'une maladie incurable qui le maintint alité à vie. Laissant ainsi, libre court à Eugene de libérer ses idéologies.

Enoch, déménagea dès qu'il fut majeur et bien avant qu'il finisse Poudlard, ensuite il se maria avec son amie d'enfance, puis eut Stew et Daisy à qui il inculqua les valeurs de la sorcellerie et du partage. A la mort de son frère Ainé, il décida de ne plus jamais poser les pieds dans la maison familiale et ne vit plus jamais son frère Eugene. Ce dernier, épousa deux femmes, du moins officiellement, il eut Stephan avec la première et Edouard et Emily avec la deuxième. Edouard et Stephan avaient passé leurs années à Poudlard à ériger la terreur et avaient eux même essayé de créer des sorts pour les classer dans des Impardonnables, ils ont bien sûr quitté les lieux prématurément. Emily quant à elle, elle a toujours été fière de sa famille et son appartenance à Serpentard, mais l'âge rapproché entre elle et son cousin, Stew, ainsi que leur nouvelle amitié développée à Poudlard et son influence sur elle, rendirent la jeune fille plus ouverte d'esprit et elle finit par tomber amoureuse de Gregory Brown un né-moldu. Lorsque l'information vint aux oreilles de ses parents, Emily avait été harcelée, insultée et ignorée pendant près d'une année. Son père avait même renié son existence, mais sa mère n'en avait pas eu le cœur. Elle recevait des lettres de menace de son propre père, et finit par se faire déshériter et renvoyer de chez elle ce qui la poussa à passer l'été chez son oncle Enoch qu'elle connut pour la première fois. Tout allait au mieux pour elle, Gregory en avait parlé à ses parents pour demander sa main à la fin de cette année, lorsqu'il aurait eu son diplôme à Poudlard. Tout leur souriait à nouveau jusqu'à ce que Mademoiselle Dawn Babily murmure avoir vu Gregory dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Emily, alors décida de le suivre, une adolescente amoureuse reste plus dangereuse qu'un mage noir, je vous préviens jeune gens. Elle avait vu Evelyne Dean avec le garçon pour qui elle avait tout perdu, alors une rage presque génétique se mua en elle, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est attaqué à vous Mademoiselle Macdonald... Elle vous avait vu dans un couloir, juste après avoir entendu l'information, et elle jeta le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête...

\- Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu ressembles à Evelyne comme deux gouttes d'eau. Déclara Marlène.

\- Effectivement, après cet acte, elle dit avoir regretté, elle dit vouloir se raisonner, alors elle tenta d'affronter son petit-ami, mais les mensonges continuels de Gregory la rendirent plus amère, peureuse, en colère et perdue. Elle finit par se retourner vers sa mère qui en profita pour essayer de récupérer sa fille, elle lui conseilla de rompre et de demander des excuses à son père, mais ce dernier en apprenant cette nouvelle, posa un ultimatum à sa fille : « Si tu veux vraiment me prouver ta loyauté à ta maison, ton nom et ton sang, venge-toi de tout ceux qui ressemblent à ton bourreau. » Lui avait-il envoyé dans une lettre. Depuis ce jour, elle fut inondée de lettres de ces frères, son père et sa mère. Emily avait l'impression de jouer deux personnes, elle perdait du poids, dormait moins, étudiait moins et passait son temps à planifier. Elle finit par voir grandir en elle, une folie meurtrière qui en découla l'idée que tous les nés-moldus étaient des traitres, ils étaient des impostures et méritaient de partir de Poudlard, ils ne méritaient pas de magie, ni de vie avait-elle fini par croire. L'esprit d'une jeune fille blessée et facilement manipulable et c'est ainsi que son père et ses frères se mirent à planter des idées meurtrières au sein du cerveau fragilisé d'Emily.

Cependant, certains d'entre vous, me demanderont pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas attaqué son ami seulement, mais la vérité est que sa vengeance allait au-delà de sa relation, c'était devenu une idéologie, elle ne pouvait pas rompre pour ne pas attirer son attention, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester complètement de peur de le tuer, alors elle dit avoir eu l'idée de le tuer à petit feu, comme ce qu'il avait fait d'elle, elle se mit alors à faire des recherches dans la réserve afin de trouver un poison qui tuait à petit feu, pendant qu'elle tentait de se vengeait de tous les nés-moldus, qu'elle croisait. Seulement, ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez est que bien avec toute sa haine, Emily ne réussit à jeter aucun sort sur Gregory, l'amour quelle porte pour lui la rendu folle, mais pas contre lui. Gregory Brown restait sa faiblesse.

\- Mais il était dans un piteux état, d'ailleurs comment vont-ils ? Demanda Sirius.

\- J'y arrive... Emily eut l'idée de créer le Lautus, le soir où Jeremiah s'en était pris à Lily. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, était qu'une autre personne la surveillait de près. Alastor Selwyne avait beaucoup d'affection pour Emily, il en a sûrement encore pour avoir fini à Azkaban en sacrifice pour elle, il savait qu'elle se cachait dans la réserve, il savait qu'elle allait mal, et il avait fini par tomber sur elle dans un couloir épiant son amoureux dans les bras d'une autre. Il avait proposé de l'aider pour se venger mais elle se barricada... Emily ne faisait plus confiance, elle dit même avoir douté des conseils de sa famille à un moment... Selwyne courut après Emily pendant encore quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne lui accorde sa confiance et qu'elle fasse de lui son bras droit.

C'est à ce moment précis, qu'il n'y eut plus de retour en arrière pour Emily, elle commença par l'envoyer surveiller les gens, il utilisa sa relation avec Susan Perry, eut accès à tout le château comme il voulait et put même savoir quelle était la nature du sang de tous les élèves, c'est ainsi qu'ils dressèrent la liste de tout le monde et commencèrent les attaques. Emily n'avait jamais fait quelque chose elle-même et en comprenant le caractère raciste de Jeremiah et sa meilleure amie Katrin Burbage, elle les intégra au groupe. Katrin n'avait jamais attaqué qui que ce soit avant hier soir, mais elle était au courant de tout et son rôle était d'avoir les yeux partout et de concocter des potions et ou poisons des fois. Jeremiah, lui était le pion qui n'avait plus de choix, puisqu'il était éconduit par sa haine mais sa peur de James Potter était plus grande, alors il vous révéla certaines choses qui furent cruciales pour notre enquête. Darius Weasley, lui, est un enfant difficile, il était né avec un léger handicap qui fit que ce dernier ne pouvait réfléchir comme nous tous. Son seul défaut était que son amour pour Lily Evans et sa faiblesse d'esprit lui firent faire une erreur qu'il regrette amèrement. Les poisons avaient été concotés par Katrin Burbage, qui était brillante dans ce domaine, les attaques étaient plainfiés par Selwyne et exécutés par Jeremiah, seuls les Impardonnables furent administrés par Selwyne car ces cadets ne savaient pas les jeter... Maintenant, vous me demanderez tous, qui est donc la taupe à Gryffondor ?

\- Oui !

\- La famille Selwyne a, disons..., une certaine animosité compétitive envers la famille Black. Cela remonte à fort longtemps, mais la famille Black a toujours eu une réputation et une force indéniable en Grande-Bretagne.

Sirius détourna les yeux et sentit quelques regards sur lui.

\- Alastore Selwyne avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour accuser Regulus Black à leur place, et donc sur cette même idée, Emily accusa naturellement son frère d'être son espion; Sirius Black.

\- N'importe quoi ! S'écria Marlène.

\- Vous ne les croyez pas, pas vrai ? S'écria James.

\- Bien sûr que non. Déclara Dumbledore. Nous savons tous que la taupe est une fille, malheureusement, il n'y a aucune preuve sur elle, aucune baguette, aucun signe, aucun poison ou altercation à son nom, nous ne savons même pas si un jour, elle a vu les victimes en face, elle est les yeux d'Emily et ses oreilles, et Emily est la seule à savoir qui elle est...

\- Donc, elle ne se prononce pas sur qui l'aidait.

\- Elle jure à tout le monde que Sirius le faisait.

Sirius ne dit pas un mot et se mit à regarder Rémus. Il le fixa avec défi et le lycanthrope se mit à analyser ce regard. Rémus regarda Sirius blessé, et vit toutes les ecchymoses sur son corps, il se rappela de son regard résigné, il se rappela que Sirius bougeait plus facilement que James lors de leur arrivée à l'infirmerie, il réagissait comme quelqu'un qui se battait déjà. Sirius était la personne la plus mal en point de tous les élèves blessés réunis et selon Madame Pomfresh il ne devrait même pas être debout, pourtant... Rémus pensa à la lettre qu'il avait trouvé, cette lettre qu'il avait lu où Sirius disait ne plus pouvoir faire semblant. Soudain, Rémus se demanda si Sirius parlait peut-être de sa famille. Il se leva d'un coup, ce qui attira l'attention du reste de l'assemblée.

\- Monsieur Lupin ?

\- Avez-vous essayé du Véritaserum, parce qu'il est clair qu'elle ment ! Déclara celui-là.

\- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas lui en administrer tant que les médicomages et les psychomages ne la jugent pas apte, les effets de Véritaserum risquent d'alterner sa mémoire. Répondit Dumbledore.

\- Elle est devenue folle ?

\- Ça y ressemble énormément. Si vous voulez mon avis. Elle nous a raconté toute cette histoire en riant, et le reste des informations nous les avons eu de Selwyne qui avait auparavant endossé toute la responsabilité afin de la couvrir, mais lorsque les Aurors administrèrent le Serum de vérité à ce dernier, il nous donna les restes des informations sur l'identité de la tête du groupe.

\- Mais pas de la taupe ?

\- Non. Seule Emily la connait...

\- Et Darius. Lança Lily.

\- Il ne parle plus depuis des mois et ne semble même pas savoir ce qu'il lui arrive, mais quand on lui parle de vous miss Evans, il est prit par des crises, que les médicomages expliquent par une culpabilité.

Lily baissa les yeux, puis demanda à nouveau.

\- Que va-t-il arriver aux autres ?

\- Personne ne revient, si c'est ce que vous demandez.

Lily regarda les visages autours d'elle et aperçut Barbie Segway se réveiller dans son lit.

\- Est-il dans votre pouvoir de réintégrer Darius ? Demanda Lily.

Dumbledore regarda Lily longuement et sourit.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que vous le demandiez, et j'ai essayé mais sa famille pense qu'il doit d'abord se faire soigner avant de réintégrer la société.

\- Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, l'enfermer, le traiter comme un fou, c'est ce qui le rendra plus inapte en société.

\- Mais il t'a pétrifié ! S'exclama Peter.

\- Mais il ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas me faire du mal. Il n'était pas lui-même, c'est tout. S'il va mieux, il devrait revenir... Il ne mérite pas de rester enfermé, pour une erreur...

James la regarda en pensant qu'il comprenait pourquoi Darius pouvait être amoureux d'elle, pourquoi Stew ne la laissait pas tomber, pourquoi tant d'autres l'aimaient en secret sans jamais se prononcer. Mais James pensa que lui, de tout ceux qui lui courait après, était celui qui la méritait le plus. Lui, il avait quelque chose de particulier avec elle, et elle pouvait le nier autant qu'elle voulait, il en était convaincu.

\- Mulciber et Yaxley vont-ils revenir ? Demanda Bilius.

\- Oui.

\- Ça ce n'est pas logique par contre ! S'écria Lily.

\- C'est le même principe qu'avec Darius, récupérer et aider tout ceux qui peuvent être aidés, ou maitrisés. S'exclama James.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Alice.

\- Comme Emily a pu être influencée à un moment de sa vie par Stew, l'un d'eux peut encore trouver de l'aide et une bonne influence à Poudlard. Il n'est jamais trop tard, enfin, tant qu'on n'a tué personne. Même si je pense que Yaxley déteste tout et tout le monde à vrai dire, lui y compris. Continua James.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Dumbledore leva son pouce vers James, rendant l'infirmerie dans un état hilare profond.

\- Mais ne vous en inquiétez pas pour l'instant. Ces individus ne passeront pas d'examens et par conséquent devront refaire leur année. Déclara le vieil homme.

\- Professeur, est-ce que quelqu'un va aller à Azkaban ?

\- Selwyne, Emily lorsqu'elle sera apte, Katrin lorsqu'elle sera majeure, elle est confinée à domicile avec un auror et des travaux pour la communauté des sorciers, Jeremiah également, tous après un procès bien sûr.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé au juste à Evelyne et Brown ? Demanda Marlène.

Dumbledore se tut un instant et regarda ses élèves d'un air solennelle.

\- Evelyne a été torturé par les frères Macmillan, qui eux aussi rejoindront Azkaban, après procès, Greogry Brown aussi, seulement... Emily avait déjà planifié de le tuer à petit feu et elle nous a avoué que durant toute la relation qu'elle refusa de rompre malgré sa trahison, elle lui administrait le poison à mort lente ou plus communèment apellé : le lentum venom.

Les cinquièmes années et plus écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Pendant combien de temps a-t-elle fait ça ? Demanda Marlène.

\- Cinq mois...

\- Donc, il est trop tard pour lui. Déclara cette dernière.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Bilius.

\- Ce venin est un poison qui varie selon la prise et le temps, lorsque vous l'administrez de manière impromptue à des mois espacés, il a des vertus pour certaines maladies inguérissable, mais lorsqu'il est prit au quotidien pendant plus de trois mois à une heure exacte, il a un effet de bombe à retardement, il a comme effet de tuer chaque organe de l'être humain à petit feu sans detection... C'était ce que cherchait Emily dans la reserve. Elle avait réussi à le créer à le surdoser et à le tuer à petit feu, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage d'en finir d'un seul coup.

La salle se plongea dans un silence mortel.

\- Cependant, nous avons parlé de ce cas à d'autres collègues du professeur Horace et à un décendant d'Arsenus Beaulitron, afin de trouver un antidote dans les plus brefs délais, il y'a toujours un espoir aussi minime soit-il.

\- Professeur, si Katrin n'avait jamais attaqué avant pourquoi ont-ils décidé de s'en prendre à nous ce soir.

\- Si je n'ose me tromper, ils ont compris que un certain groupe de Gryffondor était sur le point de les démasquer qu'ils étaient au courant de l'existence du Lautus. Jeremiah envoya une lettre codée, comme ils avaient l'habitude de communiquer alors Emily donna le feu vert à son groupe d'attaquer par un retour de lettre que nous avons intercepté à temps, cette lettre n'était jamais arrivée à Abott et Burbage, mais ils se sont retrouvés à vos trousses en surveillant les couloirs, Abott suivait Evans lorsqu'il la reperé avec Rowley, puis Burbage vint le rejoindre en voyant Bilius qu'elle était chargé de surveiller.

\- Oui, mais comment les frères de Macmillan sont rentrés au chateau ?

\- Nous ne savons pas encore, et nous avons envoyé les frères directement à Azkaban en attendant leur procès, les aurors s'occupent d'eux à présent.

\- Emily est à sainte mangouste ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'arrivera-t-il aux surveillants ? Demanda Alice.

\- Benjy reste jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais Gideon et Emmeline ont du travail ailleurs.

\- Quel dommage ! s'exclama Sirius faisant rire tout le monde.

\- Il y aussi une autre nouvelle concernant notre corps professoral. Le professeur Marchebalk ne reviendra pas l'année prochaine, pour ceux qui le savent, cette histoire un peu similaire à la sienne la fit replonger dans beaucoup de souffrance, alors elle décida de prendre une année sabbatique. Vous passerez vos examens de DCFM avec des aurors.

\- Il arrivera quoi à Rogue ? Demanda James.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Au moins pour complicité, il savait que Regulus était accusé à tort et pourtant il n'a rien fait, il savait aussi que Selwyne cherchait une victime et il lui a proposé de faire porter le chapeau à Regulus, il savait donc forcément ce que fabriquait Selwyne, il a menti à Evans en lui disant que Selwyne n'avait aucune raison d'accuser Regulus pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble et le pire c'est qu'il prétend que l'une des victimes est sa meilleure amie ! S'indigna James.

Les regards se tournèrent tous sur James, puis Lily qui avait une expression un peu trop neutre au goût de tout le monde, elle clignait des yeux rapidement mais ne bougeait pas.

\- Bien, bien. Evans, avez-vous été personnellement attaqué par l'un des membres du Lautus avant la nuit dernière ?

\- Bien sûr, par Jeremiah ! S'écria James.

\- Il ne faisait pas encore parti du Lautus.

\- Non. Murmura Lily.

\- Lorsque Severus Rogue avait compris les raisons pour lesquelles Selwyne prenaient ces informations et le motif de leur utilisation, il était venu me voir. Selwyne avait proposé une place au Lautus à Severus, en raison de sa maitrise parfaite des potions. Il m'a informé de tous ces doutes et m'a personnellement aidé à éviter une autre attaque, ou plus exactement deux autres attaques. L'une n'ayant aucun rapport avec le Lautus dont peut attester mademoiselle Macdonald et une vous concernant Evans.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Avez-vous reçu une lettre la veille de votre anniversaire ?

\- Une lettre ?

\- Une lettre de menace, Lily. Dit Dumbledore d'une voix plus douce.

Lily se rappela de ce mot qu'elle avait trouvé dans son dortoir.

\- Oui. Murmura Lily.

Alice, Marlène et Dorcas la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, alors elle baissa les yeux en voyant Marlène qui hochait la tête de droite à gauche.

« Encore des cachoteries » Pensaient-elles à l'unisson.

\- Vous vous en rappelez du contenu ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous pouvez nous le dire ?

Lily se racla la gorge, baissa les yeux et récita.

\- Reine des fouineuses, sang-de-bourbe sans cervelle, avec tes enquêtes épineuses, te briquer à tes maîtres te laissera défunte dans un poubelle, avant de savoir qui est votre traitre.

Tous les élèves regardèrent Lily longtemps.

\- Et vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre qu'une menace aussi barbare reste sans actes.

\- J'avoue que je n'allais pas en vouloir à la personne si la menace était en l'air. Tenta Lily avec un léger sourire.

Toute l'assemblée sourit sauf James et Marlène.

\- Severus avait su pour cette lettre.

\- Comment ?

\- Il a donné du Véritaserum à Selwyne pour s'assurer que ces doutes étaient avérés et celui-ci lui a raconté tout sa journée de la veille. Il faut dire que Severus ne maitrisait pas encore la potion, ce qui fait que son effet se dissipa en vitesse et ne vous inquiétez pas, il a été puni pour cette infraction. Donc en comprenant que la lettre t'était destinée, nous avons informé Benjy qui se chargea de vous surveiller personnellement. Mais même si Benjy vous avait à l'oeil, Severus Rogue ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Ainsi, en Février lorsqu'il était venu vous voir dans la grande table, et qu'il avait reçu un coup de poing exquis de mademoiselle McKinnon, il faisait en réalité une diversion et vous tenait éloigné du Lautus en restant auprès de vous. Selwyne et ce dernier s'affrontèrent ce soir même et Severus menaça de tout révéler si l'un d'eux s'approchait de toi. Selwyne avait toujours trouvé Severus futé et en apprenant qu'il prenait en plus des cours de le légilimancie avait prit la menace de Severus au sérieux, et avait pensé que Severus savait pour tout le reste. Donc, Lily Evans fut rayé de cette liste.

Personne ne dit un mot, mais la réaction de Lily fut magique.

\- Alors, il savait bien avant qu'on sache et au lieu de les arrêter il a marchandé avec l'ennemi pour que tout le monde meure s'il le faut sauf moi ! Il savait et il avait même été complice pour créer des rumeurs à dormir debout sur Regulus, il savait et au lieu de s'opposer, il me protège moi ! Il vend tout le monde s'il le faut et leur dit de m'épargner moi ! Non, mais je rêve ! Il ne va pas bien dans sa tête ! Cria Lily.

James qui ne souriait pas depuis que Dumbledore se mit à parler des actes « Héroïques » de Severus, laissa passer un rire rauque, qui lui valut le regard noir de Lily.

\- Il avait des doutes tout comme vous et essayait de régler l'énigme tout comme vous et bien que vos actes de bravoures dépassent les siens, il vous a sauvé la vie, miss Evans.

Lily haussa les épaules et revint s'asseoir.

\- Bien. Je pense vous avoir fourni tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour vaquer à des rêves joviaux.

\- Je peux sortir de l'infirmerie ? Demanda Bilius.

\- Tout ceux qui ont été Stupefixié et pétrifiés peuvent rentrer dans leur dortoir si l'envi les prend, le reste, attendez d'être remis sur pied. Lily, n'allez pas chercher vos livres, vous passerez vos examens lorsque vous serez remis de vos blessures. Déclara le directeur.

\- Non, ne lui dites pas ça, professeur, elle et James sont mes professeurs, levez-vous vite, je ne veux pas finir à travailler avec Rosemerta.

\- Moi, je veux bien. Elle recrute ? Demanda Sirius.

Marlène qui était debout près de lui, pinça son bras si fort qu'il poussa un petit cri.

\- Bonne nuit à vous. Lança le professeur. Ah oui et avant que j'oublie, cinq cent points pour Gryffondors.

\- Quoi ? Cria Lily. Vous êtes sérieux !

Elle sautilla sur place en même temps que Marlène et Peter.

\- Oui, votre héroïsme aussi était un sérieux travail.

Rémus et Alice raccompagnèrent Barbie à son dortoir pendant que Peter, Dorcas et Bilius rejoignaient la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mary but une potion et s'endormit en quelques minutes. James qui était toujours assis sur son lit, riait avec Sirius installé à ses pieds et Marlène debout derrière lui. Lily était toujours assise dans le siège à droite du siège de Dumbledore qui était à présent vide.

\- Tu as sommeil Lily ? Demanda Marlène qui vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûre, tu te sens bien, tu n'es pas fatiguée ou démoralisée ?

\- Non, je crois que ça va. Je crois que…Oui…ça va.

\- Bien. Alors… COMMENT AS-TU PU NOUS CACHER QUE TU RECEVAIS DES MENACES. ENCORE TES SECRETS IDIOTS ET SI QUELQUE CHOSE T'ETAIT ARRIVE ? QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS ARRETER DE TOUT GARDER A L'INTERIEUR, TU N'ES PAS UN ROBOT BON SANG, TU AS VU A FORCE DE TOUT GARDER TU FINIS PAR EXPLOSER ET PUIS POURQUOI MERLIN UNE MENACE COMME CELLE-LA, TU AS PU PASSER OUTRE SANS SOURCILLER ? POURQUOI TU NE DIS JAMAIS RIEN ?

Sirius et James ne bougèrent pas regardant le visage de Lily passer par différentes émotions pendant que Marlène criait à se briser la gorge. Puis, contre toute attente, Lily éclata de rire.

\- Tu rigoles ! Pourquoi tu rigoles?

\- Parce que…

Lily essaya de contenir ses larmes de rire.

\- Parce que tu as… Tu as gardé tout ça pendant combien de temps, toi aussi ?

\- Arrête de rire, je suis sérieuse.

\- Je ne peux pas…

Le rire de Lily finit par faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Sirius qui se moqua de Marlène qui afficha une mine boudeuse. Lily rit de plus belle puis James finit par céder. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils finirent tous par se tenir les ventres, les mâchoires et essuyer les larmes coulant au coin de leurs yeux.

* * *

Lily sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain, suivie par Marlène, puis deux jours plus tard Sirius. James stressait à longueur de journée, mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que le reste de ses amis, son match de Quidditch approchait à pas de géant, et il n'était toujours pas remis en forme. Frank prit la place de capitaine et intégra Bilius et Sirius dans l'entrainement, malgré les jérémiades de l'aîné. Dorcas et Bilius s'étaient vite remis et semblaient plus proche qu'avant au grand dam de Rémus. Mary trainait plus souvent avec les filles et Alice, stresse à son comble parlait souvent seule, ces derniers temps.

Deux jours avant les examens, James sortit de l'infirmerie, tout neuf comme si aucune égratignure, sort, ou verre n'avaient transpercé sa peau ou ses yeux. Ses amis avaient alternés pour lui ramener les cours et Lily avait même envoyé son propre cours de DCFM avec Rémus qui dut être absent à cause de la pleine lune qui approchait, elle envoya aussi un cours de Sortilèges à travers Sirius qui passa sa journée à la charrier.

James excité de retrouver ses amis, gambadait dans le couloir menant vers sa salle commune lorsqu'il tomba sur Severus.

\- Encore toi ! Je croyais qu'il t'avait enterré dans l'infirmerie. Lança Severus.

\- S'ils m'enterrent qui va te sauver la vie la prochaine fois.

Comme tout fier Serpentard, Severus n'acceptait pas que ce dernier sorte cette phrase à tout bout de champ, il leva sa baguette devant James et le menaça pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Tu penses que tu me fais peur Servilus ? Déclara James sans même toucher à sa baguette, chose qui irrita Severus encore plus.

James éclata de rire en voyant la baguette de Severus trembler légèrement.

\- J'ai appris que tu t'es fait passer pour un héros, Servilo, mais ça n'a pas marché, tout ce qu'elle s'est dit et que tu savais et que tu as laissé tout le monde se faire attaquer comme le lâche que tu es ! Ta dulcinée sait à quel point tu es un sale lâche visqueux.

Severus sentit sa mâchoire trembler.

\- Serpensortia. Lança-t-il.

Soudain, le rire de James disparut, en voyant un énorme Serpent ramper vers lui. James leva sa baguette et essaya toute sorte de sorts qui ne firent qu'énerver le reptile. Severus regarda James avec dédain.

\- Tu fais moins le malin, ma dulcinée comme tu dis voit clair dans ton jeu et elle ne tombera jamais dans ton panneau, Potter ! Enfin, si tu arrives à t'en sortir vivant !

James voulait jeter un sort sur Severus, mais celui-ci partit en courant, laissant James livré à son sort. Ce dernier se mit à marcher à reculons, et continua de lancer des éclairs sans résultats.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Cria Sirius qui passait par derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

\- Un cadeau de Servilo. Hurla James.

\- Explose-le !

\- Ça n'a pas marché ! Fais quelque chose Patmol !

\- Au secours ! Cria Sirius

\- Tu es sérieux ! Hurla James de plus belle. Je te dis fais quelque chose, tu fais la princesse, non mais…

Sirius éclata de rire, mais eut l'effet escompté et quelques têtes apparurent de derrière le portrait. Après quelques minutes et plusieurs élèves autours du Serpent, ce dernier finit par exploser.

\- Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Déclara James. Rappelez-vous en, je le ferai payer.

Les quelques élèves qui avaient aidé à se débarrasser du serpent hurlèrent leur encouragement à James. Il monta dans son dortoir directement, suivi par Sirius et Peter. Ils rassemblèrent leur munition et comptèrent les points qu'avaient accumulés Gryffondors pour planifier une vengeance tout en remportant la coupe des quatre maisons, malgré les futurs points à perdre. James et Peter finirent par s'endormir, laissant Sirius livré à son sort. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rémus revint de sa ronde. Il ouvrit la porte en douceur et entra sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Ils ne t'entendront pas, on a testé la potion d'alourdissement de tête et je crois que ça les a mis au coma.

Rémus hocha la tête de droite à gauche et entra dans la salle de bain. Il était si fatigué, la pleine lune ne lui laissait plus aucune énergie. Il se lava en vitesse et se demanda s'il en voulait toujours à Sirius. Il sortit après quelques instants et enfila son pyjama en remarquant que Sirius écrivait ce qui semblait être une lettre.

Sirius portait seulement un short et Rémus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que toutes les cicatrices avaient disparues sauf une.

\- Tu as cette marque depuis Noël. Chuchota Rémus en s'approchant de Sirius.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui et regarda son bras. Il fixa Rémus et revint à sa lettre. Rémus s'assit sur le bord de son lit, sous le regard surpris de Sirius.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a une théorie qui dit que celles qui ne partent pas, sont celles que nous n'avons pas provoquées ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui a dit ça ?

\- Moi. Déclara Rémus. Tu n'as qu'à me regarder, je m'en fais combien de cicatrices avec ma maladresse, mais elles partent toutes, même tes morsures à la pleine lune, même les cornes de Cornedrue des fois, elles partent toutes, sauf ces cinq-là, celle que j'ai depuis le début, celle que j'ai depuis qu'il s'est attaqué à moi. Déclara Rémus.

Sirius posa sa lettre et regarda Rémus longtemps, avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

\- Ecoute Patmol.

Sirius se tourna vers son ami, en entendant son surnom pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Tu n'as certainement pas envi de nous parler de certaines choses, mais je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu es plus à l'aise pour ça. Je sais que tu ne risques pas de faire une bêtise au moins.

Il sourit à son ami et se leva.

\- Désolé d'avoir douté de toi, Patmol.

\- Désolé d'avoir failli te rendre un criminel, Lunard.

Ils se sourirent pour la première fois depuis longtemps et Sirius se leva pour étreindre son ami. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il tendit sa lettre à Rémus.

\- Je parle à Andromeda Black.

\- Ta cousine ?

\- Oui.

\- Celle qui a fuit ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle te parle de James là. Dit Rémus en parcourant la lettre. Pourquoi, elle trouve les Potter géniaux.

\- Le père de James lui a offert toute la protection dont elle a besoin, elle s'était enfui avec un né-moldu Ted Tonks et mon oncle et ma tante avaient réussi à cacher ça pendant longtemps, prétendant qu'elle vivait encore avec eux, mais qu'elle était juste malade pour venir aux soirées. L'été dernier, Bellatrix a rencontré sa sœur par hasard et malheureusement pour elle, elle avait un enfant dans son bras. Depuis, ils ont officiellement banni leur fille, mais Andromeda avait peur que Bellatrix s'en prenne à sa fille, alors elle a fui le pays et depuis on correspond, James non plus n'était pas au courant, jusqu'à ce que la folle dingue de ma cousine se mette à envoyer des lettres de menaces à sa petite sœur et j'ai du en parler à quelqu'un pour l'aider. J'en ai parlé à Euphémia et à James récemment parce que sa mère m'a un peu forcé la main.

\- Mais pourquoi tu devais garder ça secret ?

\- Pour sa protection, se sécurité, nos secrets et mon plan. On ne correspond pas avec nos vrais prénoms et même Dumbledore a fini par le savoir et s'il avait refusé que les courriers soient fouillés en milieu de l'année, c'était pour moi et Andy.

\- Tu as dit mon plan. Quel plan ?

Sirius fit une grimace.

\- J'avais l'intention de la suivre.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Rémus.

\- Chut ! James m'a déjà sermonné.

\- Mais tu es fou.

\- Pas vraiment, mais si je reste chez moi, il y a des chances que ça arrive. Et puis James m'a convaincu que si j'allais la suivre, j'attirai sûrement l'attention sur elle puisque j'ai toujours la trace, je ne suis pas encore majeur.

\- Tu veux quitter ta maison ? Et Poudlard ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard. Elle m'a dit de ne pas faire comme elle, de ne pas fuir de la maison non plus, d'attendre, d'essayer d'aider Regulus, d'attendre ma majorité, mais j'y avais vraiment songé à un moment, parce que j'en pouvais plus. Cette maison...

Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur Rémus, qui remarqua que Sirius passait sa main sur sa cicatrice.

\- C'est Walburga ou Orion, ça ?

Sirius baissa les yeux, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler, Lunard.

\- Ok.

Rémus remarqua que son ami se sentait mal.

\- Et Marlène ?

Sirius sourit légèrement et hocha la tête, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Toi et Lily devriez travailler pour un bureau d'investigation. A fouiner comme ça…

\- On fait ça pour la famille. Dit Rémus avec un clin d'œil.

Un bruit les fit sursauter.

\- Oh mon dieu, ce vif d'or, tue-le. Râla Rémus.

\- James me tuera, il dit qu'il lui porte chance avec Lily.

Rémus éclata de rire, suivit par Sirius, puis ils s'apprêtèrent à dormir le cœur plus léger.

\- N'importe quoi, où il avait vu qu'il avait de la chance pour l'instant.

\- Viens on va le faire disparaitre, je connais une cachette, il ne le trouvera jamais. Déclara Sirius.

* * *

Le premier jour d'examen, Alice se réveilla en premier. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner seule et finit par apercevoir Frank. Elle accourut vers lui, lui offrit une accolade, un baiser rapide et monta dans son dortoir. Ensuite elle réveilla Lily et Maisy et descendit réviser son premier examen de la journée.

Du côté des garçons, Peter se réveilla en premier suivi par Rémus, ils ne mangèrent rien en bas et se contentèrent de leur munition du dortoir, en se désolant d'avoir des examens par un temps aussi beau.

Le premier examen fut en Sortilège, les maraudeurs n'avaient aucun mal dans cette matière. Sauf peut-être pour Peter qui restait moins bons que les autres, mais surtout beaucoup trop stressé pour se concentrer. Lily s'était bien débrouillée et Alice avait lancé un cri de joie quand elle réussit à produire un Patronus.

\- James ! James !

Elle courut dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la hauteur des maraudeurs. Dès qu'il se tourna, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- J'ai réussi à faire un Patronus, même si ce n'était pas dans le programme, je les ai complètement subjugués !

\- Bravo, chipie, allez lâche-moi maintenant, tu vas me faire tomber.

\- Et ça se dit capitaine de Quidditch. Pff !

Le deuxième examen, fut moins réjouissant, puisqu'ils durent passer trois heures à rédiger un écrit sur l'histoire des géants de Grande-Bretagne, pour le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Sirius, hyperactif de nature, ne supporta pas le silence envahissant de la salle, déposa sa plume et dormit profondément, jusqu'à ce que des éclats de rire le réveille.

\- Tu ronflais, idiot. Lança Lily dérangée par ce son.

Il haussa les épaules se rassit, puis tenta d'écrire quelques lignes, quand un autre bruit s'entendit dans le fond de la classe.

\- Sortez, tout de suite. Des plumes à papotes ! vous nous prenez pour des débutants ?

Bastien Avery se leva de son siège en pestant. Il fut accompagné par un deuxième examinateur.

\- Dans ta face. Lança Sirius qui s'ennuyait déjà.

\- Silence !

Les examens suivants portèrent sur la botanique et Astronomie. Puis les cinquièmes années finirent leur première journée. Les salles étaient remplies de bruits, de craquement de parchemins, de personnes tournant autours d'elle-même et de cris de Lily et Ayni qui tentaient de confisquer tous les outils de triches. Lily finit par abdiquer et entra dans son dortoir pour réviser les examens du lendemain.

Le jour suivant, les élèves commencèrent par une épreuve de Potion, examen durant lequel Lily reçut des applaudissements, au moment où James passait ce même examen. Elle rougit et sortit tout sourire, quand James lui fit une révérence et un clin d'oeil. Elle continua de sourire et sortit en hurlant de joie.

Le troisième jour, ils passèrent quelques matières en option.

Puis, vint le quatrième jour qui comportait également des cours d'options, tel qu'Etudes de moldus où Sirius avoua avoir « Cartonné » et les derniers examens de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, suivit par celui de Métamorphose.

Lily finit sa première épreuve en ayant répondu à toutes les questions et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le sourire que le professeur Dumbledore lui offrit en voyant sa copie. Elle enchaina ensuite pour l'examen pratique où elle n'eut aucun mal à maitriser ses sorts et s'en alla plus tôt que prévu.

Alice, elle, avait un examen en plus à passer avec Benjy et deux examinateurs externes.

James, Sirius, Peter et Sirius sortaient de la salle en riant, et en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Ils marchaient vers le hall d'entrée, à quelques mètres de Lily, suivis par Severus qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas.

\- Ça t'a plu la question dix, Lunard ? Demanda Sirius.

\- J'ai adoré, répondit vivement Rémus en chuchotant. Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup garou. Excellente question.

\- Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ? demanda James d'un ton faussement inquiet.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit Rémus très sérieusement.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui se pressait aux portes du hall, avide de sortir dans le parc ensoleillé.

\- Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin.

Peter, qui les avait rejoints, fut le seul à ne pas rire.

\- Moi, j'ai mis la forme du museau, les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue, dit-il d'un air anxieux, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre…

\- Il connait l'ironie celui-là ? dit James. Tu fréquentes pourtant un loup garou une fois par mois…

\- Pas si fort, implora Lupin

\- Moi, j'ai trouvé que c'était du gâteau, cet examen, disait Sirius. Je serais surpris si je n'obtenais pas un Optimal.

\- Moi aussi, dit James.

Il mit une main dans sa poche et en retira un Vif d'or qui se débattait.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

\- Je l'ai piqué. dit James d'un ton désinvolte. Tu croyais vraiment être le seul à connaître cette cachette. Lança-t-il en envoyant le vif d'or, voler près du visage de Sirius.

Il se mit à jouer avec le Vif d'or qu'il laissait s'envoler à une trentaine de centimètres avant de le rattraper. Ses réflexes étaient excellents et Peter arborait son air impressionné, comme à l'accoutumée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord du lac et se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe. Le soleil étincelait à la surface lisse du lac et Lily qui avait quitté la Grande Salle en même temps qu'eux s'était assise sur la rive, près de Marlène, Ayni, Mona, Dorcas, Sacha et les jumelles Peadlmer. Hilares, elles avaient enlevé leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes et se trempaient les pieds dans l'eau.

Rémus avait sorti un livre qu'il s'était mis à lire. Sirius regardait les autres élèves se presser sur la pelouse. Il affichait un air hautain et ennuyé. James, lui, continuait de jouer avec le Vif d'or qu'il laissait filer de plus en plus loin et rattrapait à la dernière seconde, au moment où il était presque parvenu à s'échapper. Chaque fois que James réussissait à saisir le Vif d'extrême justesse, Peter sifflotait. James n'écoutait même pas les encouragements de Peter, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter Lily des yeux, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu aussi joviale et la voir rire comme un enfant lui donna chaud au cœur.

Soudain, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'année était presque finie, qu'il ne verrait peut-être pas son visage d'ange avant longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas réussit à la faire aimer ce qu'il était même si elle lui montrait des signes cordiaux de temps à autres. Il n'avait pas réussi à avoir la seule fille qu'il ait voulue. Il esquissa un sourire triste et se contenta de jouer avec ce vif d'or qui lui rappelait l'anniversaire de la jeune rousse.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait encore espérer quelque chose d'elle et pour la première fois de sa vie se demanda si ces certitudes la concernant étaient vraiment avérés. Il y avait ces regards entre eux, il y avait cette façon qu'elle avait de se mesurer à lui dans tout et prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer, il y avait cette particularité d'être aux extrêmes avec lui, elle était toujours très en colère contre lui et toujours très joviale avec lui, il pouvait la faire rire au larme et l'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'elle cogne. Mais il y avait aussi tout ces importants points qu'ils avaient en communs... Pourtant, elle avait préféré Stew, elle avait même laissé le Serpentard être son ami et malgré tous les efforts du monde, lui et elle étaient revenus à la case départ, des étrangers.

\- Range ça, tu veux ? dit enfin Sirius

Une fois de plus, James venait de rattraper le Vif d'or d'un geste virtuose. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il jouait toujours avec cette petite balle.

\- … Sinon, Queudver va tellement s'exciter qu'il finira par s'oublier.

Peter rosit légèrement et James eut un sourire. Le premier depuis qu'il se mit à penser à Lily.

\- Si ça te gêne… dit James en rangeant le Vif d'or dans sa poche.

\- Je m'ennuie, dit Sirius. J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune.

\- Espère toujours, dit Rémus d'un ton grave derrière son livre. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens…

Il lui tendit son livre, mais Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idioties, je sais déjà !

\- Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol, dit James à voix basse. Regarde qui est là !

Sirius tourna la tête et s'immobilisa.

\- Parfait, murmura-t-il. Servilus. Après le coup du serpent, il l'aura bien cherché cette fois.

Rogue s'était relevé et rangeait le questionnaire des BUSE dans son sac. Lorsqu'il quitta l'ombre des buissons et s'éloigna sur la pelouse, Sirius et James se levèrent à leur tour. Rémus et Peter restèrent assis. Le lycanthrope était toujours plongé dans son livre mais ses yeux restaient immobiles et une légère ride était apparue entre ses sourcils. Peter regarda successivement Sirius et James, puis Rogue, une expression d'avidité sur le visage.

\- Ça va, Servilus ? lança James d'une voix forte. Tu n'as perdu aucun serpent récemment ?

Rogue réagit si vite qu'il semblait s'être attendu à cette attaque. Lâchant son sac, il plongea la main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et sa baguette était à moitié levée lorsque James cria :

\- Expelliarmus !

La baguette magique de Severus fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui avec un petit bruit mat. Sirius éclata de son rire semblable à un aboiement.

\- Impedimenta ! dit-il en pointant sa propre baguette sur le jeune Serpentard qui fut projeté à terre au moment où il plongeait pour ramasser la sienne.

Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient retournés et regardaient. Plusieurs d'entre eux se levèrent pour venir voir d'un peu plus près. La plupart étant des Gryffondors, étaient ravis de voir James prendre sa revanche. Ils l'encourageaient et ne semblaient pas prêt à aider Severus Rogue qui était allongé par terre, le souffle court. James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui, leurs baguettes brandies. Peter était également debout à présent. Il avait contourné Rémus pour mieux voir et contemplait le spectacle avec délectation.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? demanda James.

\- Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, dit Sirius d'un air mauvais. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

Des rires s'élevèrent un peu partout. Severus pesta contre sa chance, contre eux et contre Avery qui s'est fait renvoyer chez lui, le jour où Potter et Sirius avaient enfin décidé de s'en prendre à lui devant tout le monde. Il essaya de se relever mais le maléfice agissait encore sur lui. Il se débattait comme s'il était attaché par d'invisibles cordes.

\- Attends… un peu, haleta-t-il en regardant James avec une expression de haine. Attends… un peu ! Tu verras à quoi…!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? Interrompit Sirius avec froideur. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ? Ou aller faire passer un autre Black pour ce qu'il n'est pas ? Tu comptes faire quoi, avec ton gros nez que tu mets là où il ne faut pas !

Sirius n'avait pas pardonné à Severus Rogue, même s'il avait failli causer sa mort, même s'il avait essayé d'aider Lily. Severus Rogue avait une grande part de responsabilité dans la tournure qu'a pris la vie de Regulus. Lui faire porter le chapeau pour les attaques, attirer l'attention sur son petit frère qui était indécis, le faire renvoyer et donc le rapprocher de cette famille de fou qui lui endoctrina l'esprit. L'acte de Severus Rogue avait de grosses conséquences sur la décision de Regulus de devenir Mangemort, et cette résultante Sirius ne pouvait pas la lui pardonner.

Rogue laissa échapper un flot de jurons et de formules magiques mais avec sa baguette à trois mètres de lui, il ne pouvait atteindre personne. Il devait réagir vite, avant que toute l'école n'apprenne qu'il avait aidé le Lautus à un moment de sa vie.

\- Espèce d'ignobles traites. Black, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une limace et tu te prends pour un Dieu. Tu…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés ? dit James d'un ton glacial. Récurvite !

Des bulles de savon roses s'échappèrent alors de la bouche de Rogue. La mousse qui recouvrait ses lèvres le faisait tousser, l'étouffait à moitié.

Lily arriva en courant et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non mais je rêve !

Elle s'approcha encore.

\- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux. Lily arborait encore son regard de tueuse, mais James ne comprit pas, pourquoi donc le défendrait-elle alors qu'elle avait explosé devant Dumbledore à cause de lui à peine quelques jours plus tôt. James pensait honnêtement que cette fois-ci, elle le hairait pour de bon et prendrait l'action de Sirius et lui comme une ultime vengeance de sa couardise. Il remarqua cependant, que ces calculs ne furent pas bons. James sut à cet instant précis que si sa relation avec Lily avait des hauts et des bas, le regard qu'elle lui envoya à ce moment ressemblait à celui qu'elle lui administra la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré dans cette bibliothèque. Il la fixa et essaya tout de même de faire bonne figure. Il prit un ton plus agréable et mûr et demanda.

\- Ça va, Evans ?

\- Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily. Tu ne devrais pas…

Elle regardait James avec cette même répugnance que le jour où elle sut pour Maisy, le jour où elle le trouva avec Katrin, le jour où elle comprit qu'il était derrière ces choses qui lui arrivaient en ronde, le jour où il avait gâché son rendez-vous avec Stew et le premier jour qu'il l'avait remarqué. James ne dit pas un mot et réalisa trop tard qu'il venait lui-même de gâcher son infime chance avec elle. Mais James Potter, n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise quoi faire, quoi dire, ou non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda Lily en s'attendant à une explication logique.

Après tout, elle avait enfin pensé que James aurait tiré une leçon de tous ces sorts jetés à tort et à travers, elle avait pensé que quelqu'un d'aussi courageux et combatif que lui, cesserait de rire de tout et de mélanger bêtises à farces, qu'il ne prendrait plus à la légère les échanges de sorts entre étudiants. Lily pensait honnêtement qu'il aurait appris, qu'il aurait oublié son orgueil ou égo, qu'il n'avait plus rien à prouver, qu'il n'allait pas se remettre à se pavaner comme avant qu'elle le connaisse profondément. Mais Lily Evans, revint à sa première pensée et sa première impression. Et cet état lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne daigna se l'avouer.

\- Eh bien voilà, répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sirius et Peter, mais Rémus, toujours concentré sur son livre, resta impassible, tout comme Lily.

\- Tu te crois très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le.

\- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez… Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Lily se sentit blessée, profondément blessée, blessée d'avoir cru en lui, d'avoir cru qu'il n'était pas aussi prétentieux, qu'il deviendrait plus mature et qu'elle pouvait alors penser à tout ce qui se déroula entre eux deux, cette année-là. Elle se sentit blessée et déçue d'avoir cru un instant toutes ces personnes qui lui disaient que James Potter tenait à elle, alors que tout n'était que jeu pour lui.

Derrière eux, les effets du maléfice d'Entrave se dissipaient. Severus rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette en crachant de la mousse de savon. Lily regarda James droit dans les yeux et le monde s'arrêta de tourner. James fit un pas vers elle, mais elle recula.

\- Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant.

James ne répondit pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut réponse à cette question, elle ne lui envoya pas de sorts, ne dévia pas la question en l'insultant et ne cria pas en le remettant à sa place. Elle utilisa pourtant « Jamais » et cette fois-ci James ne le prit pas comme un défi, mais plus comme un échec. Elle était même assez calme.

\- Pas de chance, Cornedrue, dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention !

Mais il était trop tard. Rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James fit volte-face.

\- Arrête ! Cria Lily à l'adresse de Severus.

Un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre. Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves. Sirius et Peter rugissaient de rire. Lily, dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressailli comme si elle allait sourire, puis elle lança :

\- Fais-le descendre !

\- Mais certainement, dit James qui feignait ne pas être blessé.

Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Rogue retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius envoya un autre sort qui bloqua Severus au sol.

\- ARRETEZ CE MANEGE TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Lily.

Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette, à présent, sous l'œil méfiant de James et de Sirius.

\- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.

\- Arrêtez tous tout de suite, libère-le !

James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort.

\- Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

Lily s'arrêta nette, elle sentit un vide parcourir ses entrailles, puis ses jambes flancher. Elle cligna des yeux, puis regarda Sirius et sut que lui et James allaient le tuer. Leurs deux baguettes étaient hissées à nouveau, elle remarqua aussi la baguette de Marlène qui avait rejoint.

\- Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus. Cracha-t-elle près de lui.

\- Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James d'une voix menaçante

\- Et toi, je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

\- Quoi ? protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de… tu-sais-quoi !

Sirius regarda Lily et comprit que son ami et lui devrait utiliser un retourneur de temps pour pouvoir se sortir de cette galère. Il vit son regard et pour la première fois de sa vie, la trouva plus effrayante que bienveillante. Il tira la cape de son meilleur ami, mais il était trop tard pour lui, une déférlente de peine et haine s'enchaina.

\- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

\- Evans ! lui cria James. EVANS !

Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? dit James en essayant sans succès de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une question très secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance.

\- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, répondit Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien, marmonna James qui paraissait furieux à présent. Très bien… Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

Rémus qui ne rata aucune scène comprit que cette fois-ci, ils avaient dépassé les bornes et qu'il ne pourrait plus compter sur l'aide de Lily pour rétablir le calme.

Il se leva, libéra Severus, regarda ses deux amis et lança.

\- Quarante points de moins pour vous deux et passez chez Mcgonagal, bravo pour la détention en dernière journée.

Il rangea son livre et traversa la foule, où il vit Marlène hocher la tête de droite à gauche et se diriger vers James et Sirius.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, encore ? James, tu es con, ou tu le fais exprès ?

\- Quoi encore ? lança-t-il en colère.

\- Elle commence à peine à croire que tu es pas le crétin qu'elle croyait que tu es. A chaque fois, que tu t'approches d'elle, tu fais un truc idiot et elle te deteste après, tu vas arrêter ça quand ?

James regarda Peter, Sirius et Marlène puis explosa.

\- En sortant de l'infirmerie, ce petit con m'a envoyé un Serpent et a failli me laisser pour mort, alors si je décide de l'humilier pour me venger, ça me regarde et ta copine n'est pas parfaite et elle est hypocrite ! Et tu veux que je te dise… JE M'EN FOU. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa condescendance et de ses airs hautains de filles parfaites. Qu'elle sorte avec le calamar géant si ça la chante. Pour moi, c'est mort !

Il s'en alla en laissant tout le monde bouche-bée.

\- On n'était heureux, il n'y a même pas dix minutes. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ?

\- Tu t'ennuyais… Lança Peter en souriant.

Marlène regarda Sirius et hocha la tête de droite à gauche, puis décida de partir, quand il la retint par le bras.

\- Quoi, tu t'ennuies ?

\- Oui. De toi. lança-t-il à haute voix.

Les filles du dortoir de Marlène les regardèrent avec curiosité, pendant que Peter et Dorcas écarquillaient leurs yeux. La jeune blonde vit les regards des élèves restant sur eux et se sentit prise au piège et nerveuse.

\- Lâche-moi. Murmura-t-elle.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Marlène.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle, sans se soucier des autres, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit parce que Marlène s'empressa de s'en aller et finit sa marche en courant vers le château.

Sirius la regarda partir et se tourna vers Peter.

\- Décidemment, des journées comme celles-ci, je croyais que ça m'avait manqué. Faire de la merde, juste pour faire de la merde, mais je crois que...

\- Quoi ? Demanda Peter curieux.

\- Je crois que dorénavant, je m'en passerai.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, plus qu'un seul chapitre et le TOME 1 de Ne Jamais Dire Jamais A Un Potter s'achève.**_

 _ **Je tiens à informer toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette aventure que le nouveau TOME (2) sera posté dans deux semaines, sous forme d'une nouvelle histoire, et bien sûr ce sera la suite de la cinquième année, le premier chapitre reprendra été 1975.**_


	46. Son nom est Potter

_**Nous y voilà !**_

 _ **Chapitre final !**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi, aimé, lu et commenté. Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont encouragé à continuer et m'ont envoyé leurs mots gentils pour booster mon estime et mon imagination.**_

 _ **J'ai éprouvé un plaisir fou à écrire cette fiction et j'espère vraiment que le dénouement vous plaira.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : JKRowling mère de Potter, m'a prêté ses personnages sans qu'ils ne soient jamais miens.**_

 _ **La boucle est bouclée pour ce Tome !**_

* * *

 **Son nom c'est Potter**

Lily courut vers le château sans se retourner. Elle entra dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et s'assit sur le sol. Elle voulait déferler sa colère et sa déception, elle voulait pleurer mais rien ne sortit. Elle sortit alors son magnétophone et se mit à parler.

\- Je peux dormir en PAIX ! Cria Mimi au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Dormir ? Demanda Lily incrédule. Pourquoi tu voudrais dormir ?

\- TU CROIS QUE PARCE QUE JE SUIS UN FANTOME JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT DE DORMIR ?

Lily ressentit un frisson la parcourir et fixa la morte sans ciller.

\- Et puis tes problèmes ne sont pas des problèmes. J'ai tout entendu, et alors ce garçon dont tu te plains, il a défendu ton honneur non ? Moi j'aurai tellement aimé qu'un garçon s'intéresse à la folle mimi et vienne la sauver, je ne serai pas restée dans CES MAUDITES TOILETTES.

Lily se leva ramassa ses affaires et ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un sourire.

\- Une vrai tarée celle-là.

Lily passa les deux heures qui la séparaient de son examen à penser à Severus. Six ans d'amitié partie en fumée en une fraction de seconde. Elle l'avait défendu envers et contre tout le monde et tout ce qu'il faisait depuis plus d'un an était de la décevoir, de se cacher, de se rapprocher des mauvaises personnes, de faire des pactes avec ses agresseurs et de taper là où ça faisait le plus mal. Lily, lui avait pourtant trouvé des excuses avec tout le monde. Elle se leva et décida que cette fois-ci, c'était la dernière, elle tournera la page, même si son cœur devait être éteint pour ça.

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de son dernier examen de l'année, Alice lui tira le pull.

\- Il s'est passé quoi encore ? Toute l'école parle de toi et James.

Lily raconta brièvement sa mésaventure à Alice.

\- … Je ne veux rien entendre Alice, ni je te l'avais dit, ni d'insultes, ni rien sur Ser… Rogue, rien.

\- Je peux te dire par contre pourquoi James a fait ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, je pensais qu'il arrêterait ces bêtises avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, Alice, il ne veut pas grandir !

\- Lily, le soir où il est sorti de l'infirmerie, Rogue s'est mis à travers son chemin, l'a provoqué et il a jeté un Serpensortia, James était tellement faible que si Sirius et la moitié d'entre nous n'étions pas sorti, le serpent aurait tué James.

Lily poussa un long soupir et lança un regard perdu à Alice.

\- Je sais que tu dois leur en vouloir à tous, mais quand tu auras le temps, pense aux sorts qu'utilisent Sirius et James et ceux qu'utilisent Rogue. Pense à qui essaie de faire des blagues et qui essaie de blesser.

Lily fit non de la tête.

\- C'est quoi le premier sort qu'a jeté James, tout à l'heure ? Tenta Alice.

\- Expeliarmus.

\- Comme à chaque fois, il n'essaie pas de tuer, il essaie de se protéger. Tu manques vraiment de jugement, quand tu arrives à lui, Lily. Il faudrait peut-être que tu comprennes qu'il ne te laisse pas aussi indifférente.

\- Bien sûr que non, je le déteste.

Alice hocha la tête et entra dans la salle.

A la fin de la journée, Lily ne voulut pas revenir à la salle commune, elle ne voulait pas parler à Sirius, écouter les explications de James, les sermons de Marlène, les mots d'Alice. Elle voulait oublier cette journée et rester seule.

Elle pensa à Severus et sa gorge se noua. Elle a déjà entendue plusieurs personnes la traiter de sang-de-bourbe, elle a entendu quelques uns chuchoter qu'il fallait éviter de traîner avec eux, elle a comprit que plusieurs d'entre eux ayant peur évitaient moins leurs amis nés-moldus, elle avait mené une guerre pour défendre les siens et à la fin... Son ami d'enfance se retournait contre elle. Il y avait certes eu plusieurs signes qui ne trompaient pas, elle était déçue de sa couardise, mais quand Lily chérissait quelqu'un ces défauts ne se mettaient pas en travers de ses sentiments. Elle était assez perspicace pour savoir que Severus n'était pas tout à fait innocent, mais leur relation était si complice et ancienne qu'elle ne pensait pas un jour entendre ce mot dans sa bouche, ce dégoût dans ces yeux et cette rage du garçon fou que tout le monde pensait qu'il était. Elle aurait accepté sa différence, mais n'accepterait jamais l'indifférence du garçon envers ses blessures... Elle ravala ses larmes et secoua la tête fortement.

Comment en une année, elle avait eu autant de personnes autours d'elle et soudain en une fraction de secondes tout paraissait fragile ? Comment ses amis avaient réussi à la rendre vivante et lui donner envie de se battre et puis soudain ce sentiment de non appartenance revenait la narguer ? Comment s'était-elle sentie aussi aimée et protégée et puis soudain tout redevenait flou et douteux ? Qui lui garantirait que Marlène ne pensera pas moins d'elle demain ? Qui lui dira qu'Alice ne se mettra pas à la traiter d'odieuse à nouveau ?

Elle ne trouvait réponse à rien, parce que la seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans son cerveau était les mots de Rogue.

\- Lily.

\- Salut Rémus.

\- Ça va ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ecoute.

\- Je ne veux parler de rien en relation avec cette journée.

\- Je ne comptais pas t'en parler. Je comptais te faire une proposition.

Lily le fixa curieusement.

\- Je sais que tu avais dit à Sirius que tu ne comptais pas rentrer chez ton oncle, je sais aussi que tu ne parles pas à ta sœur et que ta maison ressemble à…

\- Rien. Souffla-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus majeur, donc personne ne peut te louer de maison.

\- Rémus ? Demanda Lily en se doutant de la tournure que prendrait sa proposition.

\- Attends, je sais que tu n'as nulle part où aller et on n'allait pas te laisser passer tes vacances à errer Dieu sait où, te connaissant, tu aurais pu rester à Poudlard avec Hagrid.

\- J'y ai pensé, j'avoue.

\- Alors on a décidé…

\- On ?

\- Au fait, l'idée initiale était que tu ailles chez Marlène, mais après les vacances de Pâques, elle en a parlé à James. Elle-même ne revenait pas chez elle, cet été, vu ce qui s'est passé à la maison des voisins, et tu sais qu'elle pense que ce n'est pas une coïncidence mais un message pour les McKinnon.

\- Oui, je risque d'attirer l'attention plus sur eux.

\- Non, Lily au contraire, elle a pensé que ce serait mieux pour toi de ne pas venir, eux aussi ne sont pas en sécurité, alors sachant que les parents de James disposaient de petits lofts et d'un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, elle lui a demandé et il a accepté. Ils voulaient t'offrir les clés comme surprise à la fin de l'année, mais je pense qu'après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, tu allais leur jeter les clés à la figure, donc on a repensé à une solution et je pense que tu seras en sécurité chez moi.

Lily ne dit pas un mot, pendant de longues secondes, se contentant de regarder ses ongles.

\- Ils avaient parlé de mes vacances depuis deux mois ?

\- Oui, Marlène, elle en avait parlé avec Alice, Sirius a entendu et leur a dit que tu ne comptais pas aller chez ton oncle, et ils… On a tous essayé de trouver une solution pour toi.

Lily se sentit fatiguée. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de canaliser un tant soit peu ses émotions. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle doutait de tout. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle avait mal à cause de Severus. Quelques secondes encore, elle s'en voulait. Encore d'autres secondes, elle en voulait à James. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, de la reconnaissance et de la tristesse revenaient la narguer. Elle ne savait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à maitriser ses émotions, et le seul point commun entre tous ces états d'âme, était, les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de ses yeux verts.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Dit oui. Lily tu m'as aidé tellement de fois, ce que je fais ce n'est même pas le un centième de ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis trois ans. Alors accepte et arrête de penser que tu es seule. Je suis là, on est tous là en réalité, même mes deux meilleurs amis crétins, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour toi.

\- Je ne sais pas Rémus… C'est très gentil, mais tu sais j'ai causé la mort de mes propres parents et j'ai tendance à faire fuir tout ceux à qui je tiens, même le garçon gentil qui était mon ami pendant six ans.

\- Il n'est pas gentil, et tu ne nous fait pas fuir Lily. Tu sais que sans toi, Sirius et moi, on se parlerait peut-être pas, que Sirius aurait vécu mal cette année sans toi, que tous les nés-moldus seraient peut-être mort, que Dorcas m'aurait sûrement dénoncé, qu'Alice serait toujours une peste, que Peter ne réussirait aucun examen et que James…

Lily écoutait sans le regarder, mais en entendant le prénom de son meilleur ennemi, elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange.

\- James... Tu le rends meilleur sans même que lui ou toi ne le sachiez.

Elle leva les yeux vers Rémus et une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Ne laisse pas un petit idiot te faire douter de tout ce que tu es Lily.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui offrit l'étreinte la plus étroite qu'elle offrit à quelqu'un.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Alors c'est d'accord ?

\- Tu habites avec qui ?

\- Mon père seulement, nous avons une grande maison, je lui ai déjà demandé, il ne voit aucun inconvénient, il m'a demandé si tu savais, je lui ai dit oui, il s'est mis à te préparer ta chambre. Par contre, il m'a menacé de couper les vivres si je me mettais à sortir avec toi sous son toit.

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Et ta maman ?

\- Elle est morte, quand j'étais tout petit. Elle était née-moldue. Elle t'aurait sûrement adoré.

Lily sourit à son ami et décida de le suivre dans leur salle commune. Elle s'attendait à trouver une fête improvisée, mais rien d'anormal n'attira son attention. Elle discuta un moment avec Alice et Dorcas et remarqua que l'équipe de Quidditch manquait à l'appel. Elle comprit alors, que personne ne s'était calmé, mais que les fauteurs de trouble étaient occupés ailleurs, elle haussa les épaules et appela Rémus à se joindre à elles.

Le lendemain, la journée s'avéra aussi ensoleillée qu'une belle matinée d'été. Poudlard paraissait soudainement plus serein et sain, les élèves qui avaient finis leurs examens étaient plus joviaux et la pression passa par la porte du grand château, laissant place à l'excitation des vacances et pour ceux que le Quidditch intéressait ; le match du jour.

Ce match était important sur plusieurs plans ; premièrement il déterminerait les gagnants de la coupe de Quidditch des quatre maisons, mais il avait aussi un brin de symbolisme. Le match en question avait souvent lieu à la fin du mois de Mai, mais en vu des derniers événements, il fut reléguer sans aucune date précise, rendant ainsi les matchs de Quidditch obsolète. Mais la visite qu'offrit Mcgonagal à James Potter, lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie, lui rendit toute sa motivation et son énergie afin de récupérer cette coupe que lui volait Serpentard à la déloyale.

James Potter avait passé la moitié de la nuit à se préparer et à enjoliver ses tactiques. La nuit dernière contrairement à tous les entraînements précédents, il ne hurla pas et ne traita personne de moins que rien. Il entraîna l'équipe au complet et les força à choisir eux-mêmes l'équipe-type. Il les mit tous à l'épreuve et donna à chacun d'eux le droit de se noter, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent tous avec la meilleure version de l'équipe et le meilleur rendu.

Ainsi, les gradins remplis de supporters de presque toutes les maisons vit entrer l'équipe de Gryffondor composée de : Frank, Casey, Sirius, Marlène, Ronald, Marcus et James.

\- Défoncez-vous là-dedans, et Marcus n'épargne pas ton frère.

\- Jamais, je dois bien leur montrer à la maison que je le dépasse quelques parts.

\- Sirius, je compte sur toi pour déstabiliser ton ex. Lança James en le taquinant.

\- Arrête, s'il se met à faire son charmeur sur le balai, même nous on n'est pas immunisé. Lança Casey.

\- Marlène si, apparemment. Tenta Sirius.

Elle haussa les sourcils, lui fit un clin d'œil et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Par contre, si elle, elle me sourit comme ça, c'est sur elle que je me jette.

\- Bon, faut calmer ta libido Patmol, tu ne touches pas à ma meilleure batteuse !

\- Hey ! Cria Sirius.

\- Ou du moins sur le terrain !

Marlène leur donna chacun une tape sur le crâne.

\- Gryffondors ! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

James leva sa tête et aperçut tous ses amis sur les gradins, il jeta un regard furtif vers Lily et détourna les yeux rapidement.

\- Et maintenant, l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Le match commença doucement, les deux gardiens étant excellent. Aucun but ne fut encaissé pendant une bonne demi-heure.

\- Cornedrue, secoue-toi mon pote ! Lui cria Sirius.

James virevoltait parfaitement bien et savait qu'il attirait l'attention sur lui à chaque fois qu'il touchait une balle, il avait justement compté sur ce point afin de bâtir sa tactique. Comme disait Sirius, « étant donné que tu attires l'attention à longueur de journée, autant tourner ça à notre avantage » il devait attirer la plupart des joueurs autours de lui et les faisait voler partout autours du terrain, afin que Ronald, Marcus ou même Sirius profitent de l'inattention et marquent.

\- Quelle magnifique tremblante de Wollongong de Potter, Sifflota le commentateur. Les Serdaigle ont tous des oiseaux volant près de la tête à l'heure qu'il est. Et enfin le premier but pour Gryffondor marqué par Marcus qui fit presque tomber son frère du balai. Aucune pitié, dans ce jeu, même lorsque notre petit frère vient de se faire malmener par James Potter, lui-même.

James hurla un cri d'encouragement à Sirius, qui vint taper dans sa main.

\- Tu vas lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, pas vrai ? Demanda Sirius.

\- A eux tous.

\- Je parlais d'Evans.

James tourna le regard et vit qu'elle ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux, il lui fit alors un clin d'œil et malgré sa colère de la vieille, malgré le fait qu'il ait dit à Marlène qu'il tournait la page Lily Evans, tous ceux qui connaissaient la vraie nature de ces sentiments comprirent que ce qui suivit était un spectacle dédié aux beaux yeux verts de Lily Evans.

\- Oh mon dieu, j'ai l'impression de regarder un match des Canons de Chudley, mais quel diable a ensorcelé ce James Potter, il enchaine les figures et les buts comme j'enchaine les mots, et le voilà encore en Fourberie de Finbourgh ! Et But ! Cent à trente en faveur de Gryffondor, quel beau match de la maison des lions. James Potter est-il en train de danser sur son balai ? Quel beau prétentieux ! Attention, Hannah Holtadown a failli marquer mais Frank Londubat ne laisse rien passer ! Je rappelle que le gardien de but des Gryffondors joue son dernier match de Quidditch à Poudlard et Merlin sait que ce match est grandiose.

Et comme par magie, l'ennui et le calme du début de ce match se transforma en parade et cri. Les buts s'enchainèrent à une vitesse incroyable et l'euphorie dans les gradins se ressentit dans chacun des battements de cœur des joueurs. Chants, louanges et exhortations emplissaient les oreilles des joueurs rouges. C'est dans cette même ambiance, que Casey attrapa le vif d'or juste après avoir merveilleusement bien exécuté la feinte de Wronski apprise par James.

\- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! Criait Frank. On a gagné ! On a tout gagné !

James se jeta par terre avant même que le balai n'atteigne le sol, il courut vers son gardien de but à qui il offrit une longue accolade, puis continua sa course jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au pied de Casey. Il tira son balai vers lui et se jeta sur elle.

\- Brillant ! Brillant ! Criait-il en la levant dans ses bras comme un trophée.

Il l'enlaça faisant de la moitié de l'école des jalouses, puis se joignit Marlène, Sirius et Ronald à l'accolade. Ils levèrent Casey dans leur bras, puis la déposèrent et firent de même avec James.

\- Potter ! Potter ! Potter.

Le professeur Mcgonagal le tira au sol et lui présenta ses félicitations.

\- Si vous ne devenez pas un grand joueur de Quidditch, Potter, mon Animagus n'est pas un chat !

James éclata de rire et accueillit les étreintes du reste de l'équipe, puis vint le reste des maraudeurs, suivis par Alice qui courait vers Frank et Dorcas qui allait vers Marlène. Il longea son regard et vit Lily les observer de loin. James était heureux, il était aux anges et pourtant voir Lily aussi loin et distante lui brisa le cœur.

\- Ça viendra. Lança Rémus.

James se tourna vers son ami et haussa les épaules.

\- Si elle ne veut pas. Il y'en a d'autres qui veulent.

Il accourut vers son équipe, puis prit Marlène et Sirius par les épaules et ils se mirent à danser en tournoyant.

Le soir arriva rapidement au goût des Gryffondors qui firent la fête toute l'après-midi. Certes, le banquet n'avait lieu que le lendemain, mais avec les actes héroïques de Potter et sa bande, le match phénoménale de James Potter, toute l'école avait compris que la coupe des quatre maisons n'échapperait pas à la maison du lion.

James monta un instant dans son dortoir afin d'emmener une autre munition de bière à beurre, lorsqu'il vit un objet argenté dépasser du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir et s'assit sur le lit. Il prit le bracelet argenté dans sa main et ressentit un frisson le parcourir, un Ukulélé, une fleur de Lys, un signe tribale. Il fit tournoyer le bracelet dans sa main et pensa à Lily.

Lily à Halloween, dans ses bras insouciante et souriante, aimable et aimante. Il avait été tellement choqué de la voir sous ce nouveau jour, si peu réservée, avec tellement moins de barrière et de protection qu'il ne fit que tomber amoureux d'elle profondément jour après jour. Elle le laissa entrer dans son petit monde, au même moment où elle se faufilait dans son cœur sans prévenir.

Il se leva puis se rassit, regarda ce bracelet, puis hésita entre le jeter, le garder, lui redonner, le casser ou juste le cacher, comme il avait caché sa vraie douleur.

« Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi » criait une voix dans sa tête. « Tu me fais vomir »

Et cette fois-ci pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne prit pas le Jamais pour un défi mais pour une fin.

* * *

Flash-forward.

Quelques mois plus tard,

Une jeune brune se tenait sur le perron des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles de Gryffondors. Elle regarda la scène à ses pieds et joignit ses mains ensemble. Les trois fameuses meilleures amies étaient allongées sur le sol.

\- Et ça se croit intelligent.

Elle fixa Marlène et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu m'avais sous le nez pendant tout ce temps.

Elle envoya un autre sort et siffla.

\- Ça c'est pour Emily !

* * *

 _ **J'ai commencé par introduire la relation naissante entre Lily à James dans le chapitre premier intitulé : Son nom c'est Evans.**_

 _ **J'ai fini par la même idée en introduisant la nouvelle tournure que prend cette même relation dans ce chapitre intitulé : Son nom c'est Potter.**_

 _ **La boucle est bouclée.**_

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le tome prochain.**_

 **The end**


	47. Introduction tome 2

**Bonjour mes Potterheads.**

 _Je suis de retour pour_ _ **le Tome 2 de : Ne jamais dire jamais à un Potter.**_

 _Je sais qu'il fallait que je poste ce nouveau depuis déjà deux mois, mais étant perfectionniste, je n'ai pu m'y résoudre avoir d'avoir été plus ou moins satisfaite de mon entrée en la matière._

 _Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont lu et reviewés, tous ceux et celles qui m'ont aidé et encouragé à boucler le premier tome ensuite à en faire une suite._

 _Je tiens aussi à présenter mon petit projet aux nouveaux qui passent par là._

 _Et sans plus attendre, voici une introduction à ce qui suit._

 _Disclaimer : Queen JK Rowling ownes everything._

 _OCC, OC, CANONS._

* * *

 ** _Ne jamais dire jamais à un Potter_**

 **L'histoire du prochain tome prend place l'été après la** **cinquième année des Maraudeurs et Lily Evans** **.**

 **Elle prend place après la fameuse** **dispute éclatée au bord du lac entre James, Sirius, Lily et Severus** **.**

 **Elle prend place après le danger encouru par** **Severus qui découvrit le secret de Rémus.**

 **Elle prend place après la rencontre entre** **James et Lily** **.**

 **Elle prend place après les** **Octo** *****

 **Elle prend place après** **la fin de la scolarité de Frank Londubat** **.**

 **Elle prend place après que la vérité ait éclaté sur le** **Lautus***

 **Elle prend place après** **la première attaque reconnu par les membres du Mangemort.**

 **Elle prend place après** **la constitution de l'Ordre du Phénix.**

 **Elle prend place et continue sa lancée sur les relations compliquées entre James et Lily, le combat pour le coeur de Dorcas entre Peter, Bilius et Rémus, les tourmentes de Sirius, l'amour de Marlène, la relation à distance qui prend place entre Alice et Frank. Elle emmène vers la nouvelle réaction des autres élèves après les actes héroiques des Octo, les nouveaux ennemis cachés, les plans machiavéliques de Voldemort pour les étudiants qui ont osé penser différemment que lui, la guerre, le développement de l'ordre du Phénix et peut-être que l'espion de Gryffondor finira par montrer son vrai visage.**

 **Cette histoire raconte une autre année scolaire à Poudlard. Cette histoire prend place en entre 1976 ****et** **1977,** **larmes, rires, joies, deuils, chagrins, guerre et camps attendent dans les chapitres à venir.**

* * *

 **Voici le lien du Tome 2 : s/12757911/1/Ne-jamais-dire-jamais-a-un-Potter-Tome-2**

 **Sur ce... A vos émotions, et vos reviews.**

 **Quant à moi, à tout de suite.**


End file.
